Possession
by TsukiHara-chan
Summary: Le pouvoir appartient à ceux qui possèdent. Du moins, c'est ce que toute personne s'imagine quand elle possède quelque chose que l'autre n'a pas. [Fiction terminée / Violence Alert -12 y. / Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.]
1. Chapitre 1

— L'est où ton putain d'paternel ? Tu vas cracher le morceau merde ?!

L'homme aux cheveux rouges frappa encore une fois la joue déjà écarlate de sa victime.

— J'vous ai… déjà dit… qu'c'était pas mon père…

— Mais putain j'm'en fous de ça, tu sais où il est et tu vas nous le dire, sale morveux !

Le jeune homme, encore une fois frappé, s'affaissa au sol quand l'autre lui lâcha le col de son tee-shirt. Il cracha du sang sur le béton froid du sous-sol dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression d'être torturé ici depuis des jours mais l'horloge n'affichait que minuit moins vingt. Deux heures qu'il était malmené.

Il regarda son bourreau, dos à lui maintenant, énervé par la situation. Les muscles de son dos s'assouplissaient à chaque respiration, chaque détail apparaissait à travers le tee-shirt noir moulant qu'il portait. Il serrait ses poings gantés de cuir noir. Il devait certainement chercher un nouveau moyen de le faire parler. Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien à dire, il ne savait rien, mais personne ne semblait le croire ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les hommes en costume autour de lui. Aucune issue possible.

— Je… ne sais rien…

— Tch !

L'homme se retourna subitement en prenant d'un geste vif le revolver de son holster et pointa le front de l'interrogé.

— C'est pas ce qu'on m'a assuré pourtant ! Comment tu te sens, hein, poil de carotte, maintenant que je menace ta propre vie ?! Tu vas toujours jouer les muets ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Etait-il sérieux ? Allait-il mourir là, tout de suite, comme ça ?

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte en fer rouillée grinça en écho dans toute la pièce. Un son déchirant qui fit soulever le cœur de chacun. Le bourreau releva son arme pour se tourner vers le bruit et le jeune blessé fut alors quelque peu soulagé de ne plus sentir la Mort si proche.

Un homme s'avança vers le tortionnaire aux cheveux de feu, accompagné de deux gardes du corps. Sa stature si imposante fit naître un silence grave et respectueux dans tout le sous-sol. Il était grand et fort, très élégant dans son costume noir tiré à quatre épingles et avait un regard froid et déstabilisant.

Il le regarda intensément et le pauvre rouquin ne put que baisser les yeux. Qui était cet homme qui avait fait taire en un seul coup tous ces singes aux énormes muscles ? Une sorte de chef ? Même le bourreau aux cheveux rouges l'avait salué poliment à son entrée, d'un signe de tête. Se pourrait-il que… ?

— C'est lui le gamin ?

Ichigo sentit un frisson le parcourir en comprenant directement que le si mystérieux nouveau venu venait de parler de lui. Sa voix, qui avait soudainement interrompu le flot de ses pensées, était grave, feutrée et autoritaire, sans appel.

— Ouais… Mais il veut pas parler, ce foutu gosse… ; répondit son bras droit.

— Tss… c'est donc que tu t'y prends mal, Renji.

Nouveau frisson. Cet homme le terrifiait vraiment ou alors était-ce à cause de cette ambiance dans laquelle il baignait depuis plusieurs heures et qui l'avait mené à bout ? Il avait eu l'impression que l'homme avait souri sur ses derniers mots, ce qui ne laissait rien de bon à prévoir. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Et lui, qu'allait-il répondre puisqu' il ignorait tout de ce qu'on lui demandait ?

Il releva la tête et vit le fameux « Renji » quelque peu énervé, certainement à cause de la remarque acerbe de son patron qu'il fixait du regard, croisant les bras en attendant la suite. Ichigo tourna alors la tête vers la nouvelle personne et sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine quand il la vit inexorablement s'approcher de lui pour le toiser de haut, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Le garçon n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et d'ailleurs sa nuque le faisait trop souffrir. Il préféra perdre son regard dans le vide et attendre sa sentence.

— Tu me l'as bien amoché…

Ichigo, sur ces mots, passa discrètement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le goût terreux et ferrique du sang. Il en était sûr. Il imagina clairement quelle tête il devait avoir après tous les coups qu'il s'était pris ce qui justifiait bien les dires de l'homme. Il avait été _amoché_.

Il vit ensuite l'homme s'abaisser à sa hauteur, s'accroupissant élégamment avec souplesse. Il le trouva si près de lui qu'il essaya de se reculer mais le mur était déjà tout contre son dos. Il sentit le parfum musqué et viril de son vis-à-vis qu'il ne regarda dans les yeux qu'un seul instant. Deux orbes bleus si hypnotiques qu'ils auraient pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Mais être si près de cet homme que tout le monde craignait finit paradoxalement par calmer le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression, l'intime sentiment, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, ou du moins de mal injustifié, que ses bras musclés pouvaient tout détruire mais aussi tout protéger, et que ce torse fort et imposant pouvait le réchauffer.

Il entendit la respiration calme de l'homme et, si près, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, juste quelques instants. Ichigo se sentait tellement fatigué mais tellement plus apaisé aussi maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus toutes ces idiotes brutes épaisses qui l'entouraient tout à l'heure.

Soudain, l'homme avança sa main vers Ichigo. Ce dernier retint son souffle une seconde. Il le touchait. Plus précisément, il lui avait pris le menton entre trois de ses doigts pour relever sa tête et soutenir son regard dans le sien. À nouveau, ses deux orbes bleus le fixaient intensément. Il se laissa noyer dans ses yeux si magnifiques il n'avait plus la force pour rien d'autres de toute façon.

Finalement, l'homme coupa ce lien si particulier, laissant le jeune homme encore groggy, et se leva tout sourire pour dire à son bras droit :

— Tu t'es trompé Renji, ce gamin n'en sait pas plus que toi et moi.

— Quoi ?! Mais ! s'exclama le subordonné, perdant tout de suite son calme à l'idée d'avoir fait une erreur; ce n'est pas possible ! Il est…

— Je sais, je sais…

L'homme se retourna, pensif et d'autant plus sérieux. Sans un regard pour son assistance, il prit le chemin pour quitter le sous-sol. Juste avant de partir, il dit à l'adresse de son bras droit :

— Le garçon. Je le veux dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Puis la porte se referma derrière lui en un grincement sordide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo fut jeté froidement sur la moquette noire qui couvrait le bureau du patron. Il ne pouvait pas se relever, ses poignets étaient attachés solidement dans le dos et sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Le vertige le prenait sans parler de cet horrible goût de vomi et de sang qui envahissait sa bouche.

— Bien. Laisse-nous.

Le garçon leva les yeux et distingua bien mieux l'homme qui l'avait tant hypnotisé dans le sous-sol. Avec la pénombre, il n'avait pas remarqué que ses cheveux en bataille étaient d'un étrange bleu turquoise, presque identique à la couleur primaire de ses yeux. Il en resta stupéfait un instant avant de se rappeler sa position.

Devenait-il fou ? Pourquoi était-il si attiré par l'homme qui avait ordonné son enlèvement ? Comment avait-il pu se sentir… _détendu_ –oserait-il ce mot ?- à son contact ? Si le syndrome de Stockholm ou quelque chose du genre venait à le frapper, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici rapidement !

Mais dès à présent, il devait s'avouer vaincu et ravala donc ses idées de grand héros courageux pour l'instant. Il le regarda, impuissant, enlever sa veste de costume, la poser lassement sur son fauteuil de bureau et tirer les manches de sa chemise blanche à trois-quarts. Ichigo songea un instant à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Et si cet homme allait le frapper ? Il serait même certainement encore plus violent que son sous-fifre. Ichigo serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Certainement pas.

— Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Excuse-moi mais je suis de la vieille école. Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack... et toi ?

Ichigo se crispa. Ce mec le terrifiait vraiment. Il était si à l'aise dans cette situation alors que tant de sang avait certainement déjà coulé sur ses mains. Comment une personne pouvait-elle parler sans trembler quand une autre couverte de blessures et attachée gisait à ses pieds ?

De plus, le jeune homme savait pertinemment que son nom ne lui était pas inconnu, puisqu'il l'avait kidnappé. Cette formalité n'était donc là que pour installer un malaise plus grand encore et affirmer le rapport de force entre les deux hommes.

— Kurosaki… Ichi…go…; arriva-t-il à extirper de ses lèvres.

Grimmjow sourit.

— Bien.

Ichigo le vit s'approcher de lui et soudain, il se sentit soulever en l'air, tenu par deux bras musclés. Il retint son souffle, le dit Grimmjow Jaggerjack était bien en train de le porter, il ne rêvait pas. Se doutait-il qu'avec le traitement qu'il avait eu il n'arriverait pas à se mettre debout ? Tant est si bien que le bleuté le posa doucement sur le canapé en cuir noir qui se trouvait près de la porte du bureau. En fait, deux se faisaient face autour d'une petite table de verre. L'espace était confortable, viril, presque chaleureux. Mais Ichigo garda en tête que des crimes avaient aussi très bien pu se réaliser ici même dans ce bureau, sur cette moquette, contre cette table… Il tenta de ne pas montrer son visage surpris par ce geste plutôt doux parmi tous les autres qu'on lui avait administré pendant deux heures. Se pourrait-il que sous ce masque de tyran se cache comme en chacun de nous, un tant soit peu d'humanité ? Ichigo se promit de réfléchir à cette question plus tard (s'il en avait l'occasion). Pour l'heure, il devait faire face à un homme dangereux qui en voulait à sa famille. Il le vit s'asseoir sur le sofa d'en face et s'allumer lentement une cigarette, jetant son paquet _Malboro_ sur la table en verre. Il prit une bouffée de tabac et expira calmement.

— Alors… À nous deux, veux-tu ?

Comme s'il avait le choix… Il osa le regarder quelques secondes, tirant sur sa clope calmement. Il essaya de paraître aussi détendu que lui, histoire de ne pas se montrer comme une gamine en pleurs et de rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait.

— Il s'avère que tu ne peux pas beaucoup m'aider… C'est embêtant ça…

Encore une fois, le souffle d'Ichigo resta coupé un instant. Il ne mentait pas mais est-ce qu'il le croyait vraiment ? Ou est-ce qu'il allait se charger de le torturer pour le faire parler même s'il ne savait foncièrement rien ?

— J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt, veux-tu bien m'excuser ?

Ichigo leva la tête, étonné :

— Je ne comprends pas…

— J'ai bien vu dans tes yeux que tu ne savais pas où Urahara se cachait, c'est bien cela ?

— O-Oui… je… je ne sais vraiment pas…

— J'aurais dû venir plus tôt pour t'éviter toutes ses blessures, dans ce cas. Je n'aime pas le sang versé sans raison. Mais une fois Renji lancé, il a du mal à s'arrêter.

Ichigo le vit sourire. Cela l'amusait-il d'avoir des hommes si violents comme sous-fifres à ses ordres ? Il lui parut soudain… effrayant…Cet homme en face de lui aimait la force, le pouvoir et le contrôle sur tout, il en était persuadé.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi, tu m'intrigues. Quel est ton lien exact avec Urahara Kisuke ?

Ichigo hésita à répondre. Est-ce que ses mots allaient mettre son parent en danger ? Mais après tout, Grimmjow n'accepterait pas son silence, il fallait bien dire quelque chose, alors autant avouer la vérité. Et pour cela, il voulut être bref et ne pas jouer les mélodrames.

— Je considère Kisuke comme un membre de ma famille… en fait il était juste un bon ami de mon père et… j'ai été confié à lui à la mort de mes parents.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Grimmjow s'adosser au canapé et croiser une de ses jambes sur l'autre de manière virile. Il continuait à fumer et il sourit aux mots d'Ichigo.

— Touchante histoire, petit… Et étonnant geste de bonté de la part d'un tel homme.

Ichigo serra les dents. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Que pouvait-il connaître de Kisuke ? Comment, même, ses deux hommes pouvaient-ils s'être déjà rencontrés ? En y réfléchissant, Ichigo ne trouvait que des différences entre les deux. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes opposés. Comment Kisuke, un homme qu'il connaissait si chaleureux, bienveillant et tendre avec tout le monde, pouvait-il s'entretenir, même une seule fois, avec un homme tel que celui qui se tenait juste en face de lui ? Il dégageait une aura malfaisante, passionnée de violence criminelle, tout le contraire de son tuteur. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'ils puissent s'être déjà parlés.

— Tu trouves étrange que je parle ainsi d'Urahara n'est-ce pas ?

Face au silence et à l'effacement d'Ichigo, Grimmjow continua :

— C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas comme je l'ai connu… Ton pseudo-père est un voleur, une habile main pour me piquer une petite fortune que je tiens bien à récupérer.

— C'est impossible ! Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça ! s'échauffa Ichigo en un instant, n'acceptant pas que l'on insulte son tuteur.

— Pourtant les comptes sont là, petit, il a réussi à me voler mon fric… Je t'accorde qu'on pourrait difficilement le croire quand on voit ce type pour la première fois, on baisserait sa garde sans problème, et pourtant il…

— Non ! Kisuke est un honnête homme, il a toujours travaillé dur pour gagner sa vie, il n'est pas un voleur, il y a erreur ! Je… je ne peux pas le croire…

Grimmjow eut un rire sec puis se leva, écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier en verre. Mains dans les poches, il toisa à nouveau de haut sa proie. Ichigo gardait la tête baissée, refusant de faire le chiot triste et sans défense qui regarde son maître mais Grimmjow en avait décidé autrement. D'un geste vif, il le poussa pour qu'il s'adosse complètement au canapé, puis il attrapa fermement ses cheveux roux pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Es-tu en train de me traiter de menteur, gamin ?

Ichigo serra plus fort ses dents pour ainsi éviter de dire ce qui ferait sa perte. Il ne voulait pas croire cet homme, c'était certain, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus assurer que c'était faux. Kisuke était-il vraiment un voleur ? Il ne pouvait pas un instant y songer, ni même espérer trouver un motif valable si c'était vraiment le cas. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Ils vivaient modestement mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes d'argent. Kisuke faisait tourner sa boutique, les affaires marchaient bien et lui avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi ?

Grimmjow, face à ce silence, lâcha sa prise :

— Et une autre question me vient à l'esprit…

Ichigo le vit prendre une arme qu'il avait coincée dans sa ceinture au dos, il sentit son estomac se retourner, sa gorge se nouer et son cœur battre plus vite. En un instant, le revolver était à quelques centimètres de son front.

— Que vais-je faire de toi, maintenant ?

Si Ichigo avait été debout, il serait sans doute tombé. Même assis, il sentait tous ses membres faiblir et tentait en vain de maîtriser ses tremblements. Il ne voulait pas laisser à Grimmjow le plaisir de le voir si désemparé. Mais il devait avouer que faire face à une mort imminente était plus que terrifiant, et d'une certaine façon, c'était déjà mourir.

— Alors ? Une idée ? continua Grimmjow de plus belle; tu n'as nulle part où aller et de toute façon tu en sais bien trop pour que je te laisse filer…

Il détendit le bras, ne menaçant plus aussi directement la vie du jeune homme. Il regarda ensuite son arme de manière pensive :

— Te flinguer serait facile, rapide et ça m'éviterait beaucoup de tracas.

Ichigo sentit un poids invisible s'affaisser sur lui de manière aussi brusque que ses mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de son tortionnaire. Ce poids lui semblait être la peur, la peur de la mort qui l'écrasait de toute sa force pour lui couper le souffle et le rendre aussi petit et sans défense qu'un insecte. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas, non…

— Mais; fit Grimmjow à la vue de sa proie prise d'effroi; tuer un innocent ne fait pas partie de mes principes.

Et il rangea son arme d'un geste vif et précis avec un mince sourire.

— Du calme, je ne tiens pas à te tuer. Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le sang qui coule sans raison.

Ichigo eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre. Trop d'émotions fortes l'habitaient en peu de temps. Un trop plein d'énergie avait été consommé, un trop plein de peur l'avait assailli. Tout cela si rapidement que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ni à se calmer.

En un seul flash dans sa tête, il revit sa fin de journée à la manière d'un cauchemar : alors qu'il rentrait de la fac, on lui avait jeté un sac sur la tête pour mieux le menotter dans le dos et le pousser dans une voiture afin de le conduire il ne savait où se faire tabasser à coups de poings par un psychopathe pendant deux heures sans rien y comprendre, puis être entraîné dans ce bureau clos où personne ne pourrait l'aider et dans lequel sa vie était toujours dangereusement menacée notamment par un flingue presque posé sur son propre front dégoulinant de torpeur. C'en était trop. Ichigo savait qu'un corps humain normalement constitué ne pourrait survivre longtemps à ce petit jeu de balançoire entre la vie et la mort.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Yo !**

 **Réponse aux Reviews:**

 **- _Boubouille_ : Merci pour ta lecture et ton encouragement, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **- _Clairaice_ : J'ai corrigé l'erreur, merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci encore une fois !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Une petite review me fera toujours plaisir...**

* * *

Quand Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, une certaine pénombre l'entourait complètement. Il vit alors des stries de lumières percer de grands rideaux pourpres. Il essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Sa bouche était sèche, il avait soif. Comprenant qu'il était allongé sur un lit, il tourna la tête à gauche et aperçut avec quelque surprise une jeune fille assise sur un tabouret à son chevet, qui le regardait avec un même étonnement. Il voulut lui demander qui elle était et où il se trouvait mais elle se leva prestement sans dire un mot et courut à la porte, toqua deux fois, puis disparut dans un puits de lumière avant que la porte ne le renferme dans les ténèbres.

Ichigo essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever mais ne réussit toujours pas. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la noirceur de la pièce, il regarda autour de lui et reconnut une grande chambre dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le fond.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il se remémora ce qu'il supposait être la veille, son entretien avec ce Grimmjow, chef d'une bande de brutes épaisses. Il aurait dû être mort… Il constata que ses blessures avaient été soignées et bandées. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Mais il ne put poursuivre plus loin ses réflexions que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les rideaux furent poussés les uns après les autres, aveuglant Ichigo qui mit une main à ses yeux avec une grimace de mécontentement. Une fois habitué, il remarqua que trois personnes s'agitaient dans la chambre. Il reconnut en une seconde Grimmjow, l'homme qui l'avait tant perturbé jusqu'alors. Il était habillé comme la veille : un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche relevée aux trois quarts sur les bras. Il demeurait debout, mains dans les poches, aux pieds du lit, à le regarder. Deux femmes aux airs de domestique s'affairaient autour de lui, apportant des linges propres et de la nourriture qu'elles posèrent sur les tables de chevet de l'alité.

Quand ils furent partis et que la porte fit entendre à nouveau son grincement, Ichigo eut peur : qu'allait-il encore lui arriver aux mains de cet homme, qu'il jugeait bien plus dangereux et fort que quiconque ?

Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, qu'il fuie pour ne jamais qu'il l'atteigne. Alors, dans un geste désespéré, il essaya de se lever une bonne fois pour toute pour quitter cette chambre. Mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas à son commandement, et il se fracassa maladroitement par terre avant même d'avoir pu toucher la moquette. Et ce qui lui sembla un fameux sol sous sa tête se mit étrangement à bouger, ondulant en souplesse. Puis, Ichigo entendit un grognement et chuta encore plus, comprenant qu'il était tombé sur quelque chose de bien vivant. Il cria soudain en reconnaissant ce qu'il avait fait grogner : une panthère. Une bête comme il n'en avait vu que dans les films américains jusqu'alors, un vrai fauve donc la robe blanche albinos brillait sous les rayons du soleil matinal.

Ichigo recula le plus possible de l'animal qui ne semblait pas plus énervé que cela, restant assise à se lécher la patte.

— Il.. Il… est à vous celui-là ? demanda craintivement le rouquin, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

— Elle, c'est une femelle; répondit froidement le bleuté.

En remarquant les tremblements du jeune homme, Grimmjow claqua sa langue dans sa bouche et la panthère, reconnaissant le bruit comme un ordre précis, s'éloigna lentement d'où elle reposait. En passant près des jambes de son maître, ce dernier sortit une main de sa poche et caressa de deux doigts le haut de sa tête délicatement. Puis la bête alla se poser au fond de la pièce.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre; continua-t-il; il semblerait qu'elle t'apprécie bien pour être restée à ton chevet tout le temps que tu dormais.

Ichigo se ressaisit, il devait garder la tête froide devant cet homme et ne pas se comporter comme une fillette à cause de ce fauve qui semblait de toute évidence très bien domestiqué.

— J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

— Quelques heures…

Il le vit s'approcher de lui. Instinctivement, il se recula en se recroquevillant un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne comprenne que Grimmjow ne s'approchait que pour saisir une pomme dans le plat posé sur la table de chevet et croquer dedans à pleine dent.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous...

— J'ai dit que je n'avais aucune raison de te tuer non ? Voilà pourquoi, fin d'l'histoire.

Ichigo se leva lentement, tenant en équilibre contre le mur, et prit une inspiration avant de se lancer avec courage, sans trembler, en regardant fixement Grimmjow :

— Écoutez, je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre Kisuke… après tout, personne n'aime se faire voler son dû… Alors, laissez-moi partir et j'irai le trouver, faites-moi confiance. Je le trouverai et je le raisonnerai. Il vous rendra votre argent. Et nous pourrons oublier cette histoire.

Grimmjow le regarda un instant avant de rire brièvement :

— T'es bien optimiste, gamin, pour penser ça ! Te laisser filer pour aller retrouver ce vieux dégonflé, sans piste, sans indice, sans rien pour t'indiquer où il se trouve ?

— S'il ne répond pas à mes appels, je me renseignerai partout dans la ville pour le trouver.

Nouveau rire qu'Ichigo trouvait incroyablement moqueur.

— Tu m'fais rire gamin ! Atterris un peu sur terre ! À l'heure qu'il est, Urahara est bien loin de cette ville et il a certainement consommé cette nuit même tout mon fric dans la vodka et la chatte d'une…

Une claque. Brève. Forte. Bruyante. Ichigo ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il ne pouvait plus accepter qu'on salisse le nom d'Urahara. Grimmjow, lui, restait silencieux, la tête toujours tournée, laissant apparaitre une joue légèrement rougie par le coup.

— N'insultez pas Urahara devant moi. Il n'est pas ce genre d'homme.

— Ça c'est ce que tu crois, petit gamin insouciant… ; dit-il avec un sourire.

— Arrêtez de m'appeler gamin !

Soudain, Grimmjow releva la tête et prit rageusement le col du jeune rouquin d'une main, le soulevant quelque peu hors du sol.

— Tu penses tout pouvoir faire alors que tu ne tiens même pas sur tes deux jambes… Voilà pourquoi je t'appelle gamin. Et c'est pas encore prêt de changer.

Et d'un seul coup, sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Grimmjow le poussa sur le lit avec force. Le corps du plus jeune s'affaissa d'un seul coup, amorti par l'épaisseur du matelas.

— Tu restes ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le temps qu'j'réfléchisse à ton sort.

Un seul dernier regard. Ichigo vit de la colère mais aussi quelque chose d'autre dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il n'aurait su définir. Puis Grimmjow sortit, sifflant sa panthère qui le suivit au pas avant que la porte ne se referme et qu'une clé ne la scelle pour un moment indéterminé.

Et le temps passa sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse se lever du lit. Il était resté dans la même position un bon moment, à regarder le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mais qui c'est vraiment ce mec ?! Il débarque dans ma vie comme ça et parle de Kisuke comme si c'était une véritable ordure… »

Rien n'était normal. Rien ne lui semblait compréhensible. Rien ne pouvait être vrai. C'était un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, qui durait déjà depuis trop longtemps. Il voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, s'assurer que son tuteur allait bien, qu'on lui dise que tout n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, que tout reprendrait un court normal, qu'on oublierait cet épisode effrayant.

Mais, en repensant à la veille, il devait bien admettre que tout était réel. Il s'était vraiment fait kidnappé et frappé hier. Et une voix, au plus profond de lui, lui disait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant. Il se concentra pour retrouver une respiration plus calme afin de réussir à aligner deux idées cohérentes dans sa tête. Cette situation dans laquelle il était prisonnier lui faisait peur, certes, mais il fallait garder son sang-froid. Ichigo se promit alors à lui-même de tout faire pour s'en sortir et ne plus trembler.

Il s'assit sur son lit et chercha tout au fond de sa poche son petit portable dont la marque était assez démodée. Il souleva le clapet et chercha à contacter Kisuke. Le portable près de l'oreille, il se pinça inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

 _«_ Désolée, le correspondant que vous cherchez à joindre n'est pas disponible pour le moment… _»_ fit la voix féminine du répondeur.

Ichigo recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, tournant dans la chambre rectangulaire, la main tenant fermement son portable collé à son visage. Cette force à serrer son cellulaire lui permettait de mesurer ses tremblements, mais en lui, son âme bouillonnait. La voix du répondeur ne cessait de se répéter, et Ichigo se décourageait de plus en plus.

Les horribles mots de Grimmjow lui revinrent à l'esprit :

 _« À l'heure qu'il est, Urahara est bien loin de cette ville et il a certainement consommé cette nuit même tout mon fric dans la vodka et la chatte d'une… »_

Stop ! Il refusait d'y croire ! Même si Kisuke ne répondait pas au téléphone pour l'instant, cela ne justifiait pas tout.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, tout de même épuisé par ses échecs. Il regarda son portable. Étrange que les hommes de Grimmjow ne lui aient pas ôté. Il songea soudain à appeler la police. Puis il se retint. Il se rappela les coups et les menaces qu'il avait subis. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas appeler la police pour qu'elle vienne l'aider… c'était trop facile… Et à supposer que Grimmjow disait vrai, son tuteur était tout aussi fautif que le bleuté. Appeler la police n'arrangerait certainement rien. De plus, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait… Et même s'il en échappait, jamais il ne s'en tirerait aussi bien. Il serait abattu par un sniper quelques jours plus tard pour avoir tout raconté à la police ! Il trembla soudain en trouvant son imagination bien trop débordante et glauque.

« Du sang-froid ! Du sang-froid ! »

On lui avait laissé son portable car on savait qu'il ne servirait à rien. Il ne pouvait contacter personne. Il se refusa catégoriquement d'appeler ses connaissances de l'université… Il les mettrait en danger inutilement. Il était seul et devrait se débrouiller seul. Il rangea donc son portable. S'il faisait un pas de travers, cela pouvait finir mal pour lui… Et lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son parent.

Pour cela, il n'allait pas se tourner les pouces plus longtemps. Il regarda la porte fermée à clé face à lui et prit une courageuse inspiration. Puis il s'approcha et, ne pensant qu'à Kisuke, il se mit à frapper des poings sur le bois et à crier qu'on le sorte d'ici. Il parlerait à ce Grimmjow. Il ne le laisserait pas décider de son sort aussi gentiment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les premiers rayons de soleil transperçaient les plus hauts gratte-ciels pour atteindre le bureau de Grimmjow et baigner son visage, fixé sur l'horizon, d'une douce couleur orangée. L'entrepreneur restait là, en face d'une haute fenêtre aux larges croisillons blancs, debout sur ses jambes musclées, les mains dans les poches de son costume, les épaules détendues, les traits du visage quelque peu fatigués, les yeux azur accrochés à la vue de Tokyo se réveillant paisiblement.

— Tu t'lasses jamais hein ? fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

— Tss… ; siffla-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

— Tu restes comme ça pendant des heures pour réfléchir… T'es d'un ennui…

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Nell'…

Il se retourna et la vit, affalée sur un siège en face de sa place de bureau. Elle s'était installée de sorte à ne pas avoir les pieds par terre mais plutôt calés sur un accoudoir. Grimmjow souffla d'exaspération face au comportement enfantin de la jeune femme. Nelliel était son amie la plus proche depuis le jardin d'enfant ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Ils avaient vingt-neuf ans tous les deux, et pourtant Nelliel en faisait dix de moins avec ses converses violettes usées, ses grandes chaussettes rayées comme les uniformes de lycéennes, son short déchiré sur les bords, son haut avec l'effigie d'un héros de manga pour enfants dessus ainsi que son casque audio rose autour du cou et son chignon en pagaille. Elle était restée une adolescente. Innocemment, elle lisait le _Jump_ du mois sans se soucier aucunement de son vis-à-vis.

— J'en ai marre d'avoir des tas de problèmes sur l'dos… déclara Grimmjow en s'asseyant à son fauteuil de bureau, l'air épuisé.

— C'est la vie qu'tu as choisie, non ? fit Nelliel sans le regarder pour autant.

— Ouais, j'sais… N'empêche, s'il avait pas claqué si tôt l'vieux, j'aurais pu me la couler douce un peu plus longtemps…

— Tu devrais pas te plaindre avec tout le fric que t'as !

— Pour l'instant j'ai juste senti que ça m'attirait des emmerdes, ouais !

Soudain, Nelliel leva la tête pour regarder son ami d'enfance et prit une voix innocente :

— Et l'onsen que tu as acheté à Sapporo ?

— Tss… Y'a qu'toi qui en profites, j'dirais !

Nelliel se leva alors, refermant son magazine en un long « ooh » tragique et théâtral :

— Mon pauvre _Grimminou_ !

Elle vint se placer derrière le bleuté et commença à lui masser les épaules gentiment :

— Tu traverses une mauvaise passe, ça va aller !

— Combien de fois j't'ai dit pour ce surnom débile !?

— Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? On entend « minou » dedans, et c'est exactement toi !

— Tss… En quoi j'ressemble à un putain d'chat ?

— Tu ronronnes quand tu es content !

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

— D'puis quand un humain peut ronronner ?

— Oh maintenant tais-toi ! Tu es tout tendu, laisse-moi faire…

Grimmjow accepta donc le massage de son amie qui lui était particulièrement plaisant vu dans quel état il était. Il ferma les yeux un instant et respira un grand coup.

— J'sais pas quoi faire de ce gamin… Ni comment faire pour retrouver mon fric…

— Tes hommes vont localiser ce mec, t'inquiète pas…. Et quant à ce gamin… Tu as peur qu'il raconte tout si tu le lâches…

— C'est évident qu'il va cafter… Mais je peux pas l'tuer…

— Tiens-le là jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve le vieux et une fois l'affaire finie tu les relâches les deux ! Ils ne diront rien puisqu'eux aussi sont en tort après t'avoir volé…

— Mmh…

Grimmjow se répéta une fois de plus que Nelliel avait ce don si particulier d'apaiser les âmes inquiètes. Il se sentit mieux et plus sûr de lui. Il fallait que cette histoire finisse mais qu'elle finisse bien. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans la pièce. C'était le portable de son amie. Un vieux générique d'animé. Elle décrocha aussitôt. On entendit alors une grosse voix de l'autre côté de l'appareil et Nelliel se noya en excuses polies et rires gênés. Elle raccrocha dans la minute.

— Mince, j'suis en retard à mon boulot, ça craint ! J'y vais, à plus Grimm' !

En un instant, elle prit sa veste rouge « Soul Candy » qui reposait sur le dossier de la chaise, son magazine, et sortit aussitôt en courant. Grimmjow sourit. Son amie ne changerait donc jamais !

En attendant, lui aussi avait du travail par-dessus la tête. Oui, ses hommes devaient retrouver Urahara Kisuke, bien évidemment, mais sans aucune piste, la recherche apparaissait plus délicate.

Soudain, on toqua à sa porte :

— Monsieur, Renji Abaraï au rapport; héla la voix grave du vigile surveillant l'entrée de son bureau.

— Fais-le entrer !

Aussitôt dit, Renji apparut. Après son travail d'interrogatoire, il avait été envoyé par son chef pour toute la nuit à diriger son équipe aux quatre coins de Tokyo afin de retrouver Urahara. Ce matin paraissait rude pour le jeune sous-fifre : ses yeux étaient petits et des cernes barraient son visage.

— Rapport de la nuit avec mon équipe.

— Assis-toi Renji, j't'en prie… ; fit lascivement Grimmjow.

L'intéressé s'exécuta et sortit ses notes dans un porte-document.

— Il semblerait bien que notre homme soit un fantôme commença-t-il nous avons inspecté les quartiers les plus animés de Tokyo de fond en comble, Shibuya, Shinjuku, Kabukicho, Ikebukuro, Akihabara et même le Roppongi sans aucune trace. Nous avons aussi établi la liste des récents contacts de différents hôtels, gares et aéroports, rien. Il semblerait plus probable que le fuyard ait pris le Shinkansen à une heure de grande foule pour ne pas se faire remarquer et se trouve en ce moment dans une autre région du Japon pour prendre le premier avion et fuir le pays…

— Merde ! Putain ! réagit violemment Grimmjow en se levant de son fauteuil; Comment c'est possible ? Comment un gars comme _lui_ peut-il si bien s'y connaître et laisser aucune trace ?!

— On peut chercher dans les autres aéroports du Japon et…

— C'est foutu Renji ! Tu vois pas qu'il nous prend pour des cons ?

— « Il » ? Vous parlez bien d'Urahara ?

Grimmjow fulminait. Il savait qu'il s'était fait avoir, c'était évident. Et certainement pas par ce vieil homme blond au sourire candide.

— Non, bien sûr… Ça ne peut pas être Urahara… Du moins, il n'est qu'un pion… Et il va mourir pour avoir servi quelqu'un de bien plus haut.

— Quand vous dîtes que ça ne peut pas être lui…

— Je veux dire que c'est trop bien fait pour venir d'un mec que j'aurais rencontré une seule fois et qui n'a aucun casier, le parfait gentil inconnu auquel personne ne s'attend à voir frapper. Tu vois bien, le casse, seul et si bien organisé, la disparition sans laisser de trace, le gamin qui n'est absolument au courant de rien, le service bancaire qui ne fonctionne plus…

— Tout est trop soigné…

Grimmjow acquiesça et se leva pour se planter à nouveau face à la fenêtre derrière lui, contemplant la ville d'un regard vide, les mains à nouveau dans les poches.

— Trop propre pour être amateur; dit-il d'un air las.

Renji comprenait très bien la situation. Trouver un petit voleur qui a une main habile, c'est facile, avec tous les services de renseignement et l'influence du patron sur une grande part de la ville tokyoïte. Mais s'il est protégé par un plus gros poisson, là, tout de suite, la pêche devient impossible et il faut s'y soumettre. En affaires, il ne faut jamais agir au-dessus de ses forces, se croire plus puissant que l'on est. Car si l'on ose, on perd beaucoup. Les grands écrasent toujours les plus petits, c'est la loi de la jungle, la plus ancienne que connaisse l'homme.

— Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Grimmjow avait la tête ailleurs, en pleine réflexion. Des visages défilaient sous ses yeux. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Qui lui en voudrait ? Car, si le casse était une bonne idée pour l'énerver, ce n'était pas le but final…

— Je ne sais pas Renji, j'espère juste que ce ne sont pas de trop grosses prises, sinon on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou…

— Monsieur ?

Grimmjow se retourna pour voir son agent dans les yeux.

— Peu importe qui c'est, Renji, mon argent, ce n'était qu'un prétexte… Me voler n'a servi qu'à attirer mon attention et ce connard a réussi. J'ai cru que je pouvais l'avoir parce qu'il ne paraissait pas bien dangereux, j'ai fait pirater des services de transports, j'ai déployé mes équipes sur le terrain, j'ai fait enlever ce gosse…

— Vous voulez dire que ce casse n'était… qu'une mascarade ?

— Exactement Renji, je commence à en être persuadé. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui aime jouer. Pourquoi un vieil homme au casier vierge me volerait ? Le gamin avait l'air si surpris et, selon lui, ils n'étaient même pas dans le besoin… Je comprends maintenant… Ça a donc d'abord servi à me faire perdre mon temps, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, et à m'énerver par-dessus le marché. Puis ça a servi à connaître mes méthodes. Maintenant, il est certainement au courant pour le gosse, il sait ma manière de pirater car il m'a suivi, il peut donc à son tour me pirater. Il vous a aussi probablement tous en photo dans un dossier, il a pu envoyer des espions sur vos pas.

— Comment ?! Je m'en serais aperçu, nous avons été vigilants, mes hommes sont entraînés !

— Je le sais bien, Renji, mais on ne connaît pas notre ennemi dit-il en s'asseyant il faut évaluer toutes les possibilités.

— Mais à quoi tout cela rime ?!

— J'y pense Renji, j'y pense ! Un homme assez puissant pour décider de me voler alors qu'il est bien plus riche que moi, qui va jusqu'à menacer un vieil homme, un parfait inconnu, d'être le porteur du casse et qui projette de me supprimer alors qu'il me connaît à peine…

— C'est un jeu dangereux qu'il propose, Monsieur…

— Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois plonger dedans avant qu'il n'attire mon attention d'une bien pire manière.

— Bien Monsieur, quels sont vos ordres ?

Grimmjow prit une grande inspiration. Il avait l'impression que cet ordre était son premier dé lancé du jeu. Maintenant, c'était à lui de commencer la partie.

— Renforce tes unités, je veux des équipes plus nombreuses et mieux armées. Ajoute des agents de sécurité à chaque entrée de ce bâtiment jusque dans le garage et deux hommes à la porte de la chambre du gamin. Je veux aussi deux hommes à l'Iruka-market pour assurer la sécurité de Nelliel, ils la suivront aussi jusqu'aux portes de son immeuble. Allume absolument toutes les caméras de surveillance, même dans la chambre du garçon et assure-toi d'avoir des équipes tournantes pour toute la nuit dans le bureau de surveillance. Ah et fais passer le mot au service de renseignement, je veux un nouveau système informatique et de nouveaux codes demain matin à la première heure.

— Bien Monsieur, ça sera fait.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Yo,_

 _Réponse à la review:_

 _ **Clairaice** : Merci pour ton retour. Il s'agit d'une panthère noire mais née albinos. Je partage ton goût pour les félins ! Pour le portable, c'est vraiment l'idée évoquée dans le chapitre précédent: ils savaient qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas. Et je te laisse découvrir par la suite comment les "problèmes puent à plein nez", bonne lecture !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, j'apprécierai toujours un retour !_

* * *

Renji s'éclipsa sur l'ordre de Grimmjow et le jeune trader se retrouva seul dans son bureau et ses angoisses. Il repensa tout à coup à son père, mort il y a peu. La maladie l'avait emporté mais Grimmjow avait toujours été persuadé que c'était son travail qui l'avait atteint jusque dans sa santé. Et il lui avait légué toute cette pression…

Il se souvenait maintenant de lui-même, quelques années plus tôt, sortant diplômé de la meilleure école de commerce du Japon, fier de ses capacités, prêt à reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Et il se voyait maintenant, seul dans un bureau silencieux, le fantôme de son père appuyé sur ses épaules et un ennemi inconnu à ses trousses. Bien loin de l'idéal qu'il s'était fait plus jeune.

Il se leva soudain, préférant agir que penser et se dirigea vers le mur de gauche du bureau où s'alignaient quelques tableaux abstraits. Il se stoppa face à l'un d'eux et souleva le cadre qui pivota soudainement sur le côté, dévoilant un boîtier de sécurité. Après avoir tapé un code à six chiffres, il put abaisser trois leviers près des étiquettes « Bureau principal », « Chambre 1 » et « Service de renseignement ». Aussitôt, il entendit un bruit sourd et remarqua avec soulagement que des plaques en titane s'abaissaient lentement sur les fenêtres et le plongèrent bien vite dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

La nuit pourrait être longue. Ne connaissant pas son ennemi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer de sécurité. À l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas non plus former un plan d'action et la seule chose intelligente à faire était de se terrer dans son trou et d'observer ce qu'il se passerait.

Rassuré, il quitta son bureau et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la chambre qui était déjà gardée par deux hommes ce qui confirma l'efficacité de son agent principal. D'un seul regard, il fut compris de ces derniers et l'un s'attela de suite à déverrouiller la porte. À peine le son d'un léger grincement se fit entendre que Grimmjow et les deux gardes virent la gracieuse panthère apparaître dans le couloir, depuis on ne sait quel endroit où elle pouvait s'être reposée. Elle longea les murs jusqu'à renifler au chambranle de la porte. Puis elle s'engouffra dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

À sa suite, Grimmjow pénétra une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre confortable à la moquette pourpre et s'assura bien vite que les plaques de titane avaient recouvert là aussi les fenêtres de la pièce tout comme son bureau. Il alluma une lampe sur la commode et remarqua que le lit était occupé par le jeune homme qui avait certainement préféré s'endormir après ses vains efforts, ainsi que sa panthère qui venait à peine de se coucher au pied, de tout son long.

Grimmjow sourit, assez attendri par cette image, et passa sa main sur la tête de l'animal, plongeant son regard dans le sien:

— On dirait que je n'ai pas à te donner l'ordre de le protéger, tu l'as compris toute seule…

La panthère, comme pour lui répondre, cligna des yeux avant de pousser sa tête vers la main de son maître pour avoir plus de caresses. Grimmjow laissa la douce fourrure de sa panthère l'apaiser avant de s'asseoir au chevet du lit, sur un fauteuil en rotin. Il patienta seulement quelques instants car, lorsque la panthère descendit du lit pour aller se poster aux pieds de son maître, elle bougea légèrement le corps du jeune homme mais cela suffit à le réveiller. Ichigo se frotta les yeux comme un enfant et déplia ses jambes pour s'étirer. Puis il s'assit sur le lit et vit Grimmjow sur la chaise.

Aussitôt, par peur du « sort qui lui était réservé » comme il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée, Ichigo fut secoué de peur et tomba du lit, de l'autre côté du bleuté, à force de reculer pour s'éloigner de son kidnappeur. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à frapper son dos contre le mur le plus proche.

— N'aie pas peur, j'te ferai aucun mal.

Grimmjow remarqua que le jeune homme s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en ce coin de la chambre et qu'il regardait par des coups d'œil, l'air interloqué, la fenêtre qui se trouvait tout près. Il avait l'air plus misérable et fatigué que tantôt. Il l'entendit parler d'une petite voix :

— C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi on ne voit plus rien ?

— Ce sont des plaques de titane aux fenêtres que j'ai abaissées.

— Alors ça y est ? Vous avez décidé de m'enfermer complètement dans votre prison, que je sois complètement coupé du monde… c'est ça le _sort_ que vous m'avez choisi ?

— Tu…

— Me tuer… serait plus humain... Vous êtes véritablement un monstre...

Grimmjow fut quelque peu désemparé par cette remarque acerbe mais ne montra rien et conserva un visage neutre. Ce gamin était apeuré mais lui vouait aussi une haine noire. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne put pas lui répondre, trop occupé à l'observer avec attention, la tête dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, n'entendant de lui que des sanglots étouffés suivis d'un « fais chier, merde… » presque imperceptible. Il dériva son regard pour reprendre de l'appui et ainsi répondre posément:

— Tu ne vas certainement pas me croire si j' te dis que j' te garde ici pour te protéger et que cette chambre n'est pas une prison dans laquelle je vais t'enfermer pour toujours…

Ichigo leva un peu sa tête pour le regarder, les yeux encore peu habitués à la pénombre. Il ne pouvait pas discerner si l'homme se moquait de lui ou pas.

— Qu…Quoi ?

— Ici, tu es en sécurité, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de raconter encore ?! Je peux savoir quel danger il y aurait dehors ?!

Grimmjow se leva soigneusement avec son élégance naturelle, et se rapprocha d'Ichigo, contournant le lit. Ce dernier se mit sur ses pieds sans attendre, détestant être dans une position d'infériorité face à cet homme. Ils se retrouvèrent donc bien vite face à face.

— T'as intérêt à bien écouter, j' le répéterai pas deux fois; commença Grimmjow d'un ton solennel; Tu es en danger parce que ton père adoptif a servi de pion pour un homme qui se veut être mon adversaire. Il est trop tôt pour que j'en sache plus mais garde bien en tête que cet homme est certainement beaucoup plus dangereux et sans pitié que moi et qu'il n'hésitera pas à te tuer après Urahara pour sa propre sûreté.

Grimmjow put remarquer petit à petit que le jeune homme devenait plus pâle et que son regard se vidait de colère pour un sentiment plus anxieux, aussi désemparé qu'inquiet.

— Attendez… Vous voulez dire que… Kisuke est en danger de mort ?

— C'est une option, je n'en sais pas plus, je t'ai dit.

— Vous mentez.

Grimmjow n'eut alors pas le temps de répondre, bien que blessé par cette remarque, qu'Ichigo vint le saisir au col de sa chemise ainsi qu'à ses cheveux et le jeta par terre avant de bondir sur lui. Assis sur le bassin de son agresseur, il se mit à le frapper du plus fort qu'il pouvait, entraîné par la colère et le chagrin.

— Vous mentez ! Vous en savez plus et vous refusez de m' le dire ! C'est vous qui avez mis Kisuke en danger ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Rendez-nous notre vie ! Vous n'avez pas l' droit de nous faire ça ! Pas le droit !

Grimmjow, lui, le laissa faire quelques secondes, faisant preuve de compassion, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs lui-même. Puis il saisit ses poignets, rendant le jeune rouquin impuissant au-dessus de lui, le visage rougi et les yeux gonflés de larmes.

— Calme-toi Ichigo; s'exclama-t-il, articulant chacun de ses mots comme pour mieux se faire comprendre; Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure ! Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse lui porter préjudice ! Regarde-moi et vois si je mens !

Ichigo plongea alors dans ses yeux océan qui luisaient dans toute cette obscurité. Et il ressentit les mêmes effets que la première fois dans le sous-sol. Cette impression de calme immédiat et de sécurité, cette haine douloureuse qui s'enfuyait irrémédiablement. La peur prit plutôt le dessus. L'inquiétude concernant son parent. Où se trouvait Urahara ? Que pouvait-il faire pour le sauver ? Pourrait-on seulement le sauver ? Le jeune homme se laissa tomber de peur sur le côté, par terre. Il se sentait étrange. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et ne contrôlait plus son corps qu'il voyait trembler de toutes parts. Il n'arrivait ni à parler ni même à penser correctement.

— Gamin ? Hey… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Grimmjow, en comprenant que quelque chose de bien anormal se passait, courut à la porte de la chambre et hurla presque à ses hommes d'aller chercher un médecin sur le champ. Puis il retourna auprès du corps tremblant et releva doucement les mèches orangées de son front pour pouvoir apercevoir ses yeux. Ils étaient grands ouverts, plongés dans le vide.

— Ichigo ? Tu m'entends ? Calme-toi, respire… Respire Ichigo, tout va bien… Ça va passer…

Mais Ichigo ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien si ce n'était sa respiration haletante et bruyante. Il n'y avait que cette phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête « Kisuke va peut-être mourir. ». Et devant la façade de ses yeux vitreux, défilait une foule de souvenirs d'époques différentes. Il se rappelait les jeux de cache-cache avec Kisuke dans la maison, l'odeur du magasin de bonbons après l'école, le vendredi après-midi, la chaleur du sable quand il l'avait emmené pour la première fois à la mer, leurs rires quand ils jouaient aux jeux-vidéos pendant les week-end pluvieux, le goût du bœuf mariné que Kisuke réussissait si bien à cuisiner chaque dimanche et encore tant et tant… ses encouragements aux compétitions d'aïkido, la quiétude du cimetière où ils venaient parfois offrir un bouquet à ses parents et la douceur des yukatas que tout deux portaient pendant les _matsuris_ estivaux. Il revoyait tout. Et le tout défilait avec cette unique phrase dans sa tête : « Kisuke va peut-être mourir. ». Peut-être que cet être si cher à ses yeux allait disparaître à jamais. Alors il serait seul. Et cette pensée fut la dernière chose qui lui vint en tête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il était une nouvelle fois entouré de draps à l'odeur si singulière et différente de ses habitudes. Il ne prit pas la peine de pousser un cri de peur, de regarder où il était ou de sauter du lit pour courir à la porte. Il savait où il était. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Il finit par écarter la couverture qui le recouvrait et s'assit sur le rebord. De ce point de vue, il put constater avec étonnement que la porte de la chambre contre laquelle il s'était tant de fois écrasé pour tenter de l'ouvrir la veille, cette même porte, était ouverte, entrebâillée, laissant une lumière blanche pénétrer dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la sortie. Il ne savait plus quoi croire. Il avait l'impression que des jours s'étaient passés et sa notion du temps était complètement déréglée comme une horloge défaillante. Il ne savait plus s'il avait faim ou non, s'il était fatigué ou en pleine forme, s'il dormait ou s'il était éveillé… Si cette porte ouverte était un piège ou non.

Il s'approcha silencieusement. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, préparé à une attaque possible de n'importe où. Mais il atteint la poignée dans un calme inouï et ouvrit plus largement. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et y vit un couloir. La moquette d'un rouge sombre brillait sous les flashs des spots accrochés au mur. Ichigo prit quelques minutes pour acclimater ses yeux à cette lumière si forte. Puis il fit un pas. Personne. Rien ne se passa. Alors il se mit à marcher.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait une autre porte sur le côté gauche. Elle était assez massive, noire, fermée, intimidante. Il continua et remarqua que le couloir tournait sur la droite. Il s'élargissait en un grand hall dans lequel l'ascenseur aux lourdes portes blindées, au fond, attira le regard du prisonnier. Il commença à avancer, hypnotisé par cette porte de sortie qui s'ouvrait à lui, à cette possible fuite qui lui tendait les bras.

— Hop là, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée !

Il sentit, en entendant cette voix qu'il reconnut, une main postée sur son torse dans le but de stopper net son avancée. Il tourna la tête sur la droite pour voir la personne qui l'avait interpellé et fut terrifié d'avoir vu juste. C'était l'homme aux multiples tatouages, avec les cheveux rouges en épis et toujours habillé en noir. En le voyant, il eut l'impression de revivre ce moment de pure horreur qu'il avait subi dans ce sous-sol à être frappé de ses mains pour un stupide interrogatoire qui ne menait à rien.

— Vous…

Maintenant qu'il avait mieux repris conscience et qu'il s'était reposé, Ichigo avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de sauvagement se venger des mauvais traitements qu'il avait reçus. Mais, là, tout de suite, ce fut la peur qui le prit au cou et le paralysa. Il ne put que reculer de quelques pas et se prit maladroitement le pied dans l'autre avant de tomber par terre. Il entendit son bourreau ricaner de sa chute et le vit s'accroupir face à lui.

— N'aie pas si peur, petite biche effarouchée, je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais…; sourit-il comme un dément.

— Vous m'avez frappé et menacé de mort !

— Du calme, du calme, je devais te faire parler, c'étaient les ordres. Et puis je n'aurais pas tiré, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu es trop précieux pour le patron, on dirait !

— Q-Quoi ?!

— Peu importe. On ne s'est pas présenté et on risque de se voir plus d'une fois alors…

Il tendit sa main droite au jeune homme toujours à terre :

— Je m'appelle Renji Abaraï, je suis le bras droit du patron et accessoirement celui qui dirige ses hommes.

— Alors je suppose que c'est vous qui m'avez enlevé; dit-il sans présenter sa main en retour.

— Je n'ai fait que donner l'ordre, petit.

— Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! J'ai un prénom !

— Et bien présente-toi, je prends la peine de le faire, tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de t'exécuter en retour; dit-il en souriant moqueusement.

— Il ne me semble pas que ça soit utile, vu que vous connaissez apparemment tout sur mon compte.

À ces mots, Ichigo se releva sans l'aide de Renji, et ce dernier en fit de même. Ichigo était moins effrayé mais avait tout de même remarqué la corpulence massive de Renji, ses épaules bien plus larges que les siennes et sa taille qui le dépassait d'une tête.

— C'est vrai. Je t'ai certainement connu avant que toi tu ne me connaisses, _Ichigo_.

— Et maintenant que vous m'avez enlevé, je croupis ici au lieu de rechercher mon tuteur.

— Tch. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres du patron. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de le fuir.

— Mais… !

— Il a raison.

Ichigo se retourna soudainement d'où la voix grave avait surgi. Grimmjow était là, quelques mètres derrière eux, légèrement appuyé sur le chambranle de sa porte noire de bureau qu'il venait d'ouvrir, bras et jambes croisés.

Et soudain, Ichigo ressentit à la vue de cet homme une colère insoutenable. Une sorte de haine bouillonnante en lui, prenant source à la peur qu'il éprouvait aussi depuis qu'il avait débarqué en ces lieux.

Cet homme l'avait peut-être aidé quand il s'était écroulé sous l'angoisse de la disparition de Kisuke mais ceci ne serait jamais arrivé sans lui et son monde d'affaires perfide et cruel. Il s'avança donc d'un pas décidé jusqu'à lui, les yeux rouges de colère, et il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il ne pensa ni au garde du corps qui était encore là, ni à la taille de Grimmjow supérieure à la sienne, ni à son attaque si prévisible, ni au propre mal qu'il pourrait se faire. Il voulait juste faire jaillir la colère qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Que sa douleur apaise la sienne.

Il n'eut le temps que pour un seul coup de poing, visé en pleine mâchoire, que le bleuté se prit sans esquiver alors qu'il l'avait bien vu arriver. Cette passivité énerva d'autant plus Ichigo mais il ne put pas le frapper une nouvelle fois que Renji vint déjà le saisir au torse pour l'éloigner de Grimmjow.

— Lâche-moi, putain ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec ce connard !

Mais Renji le tint toujours fermement. Ses cris et ses gestes se firent plus rares après quelques tentatives pour sortir de l'emprise de l'homme et sa fatigue finit par le calmer.

À ce moment-là, il vit Grimmjow retrouver son correct équilibre et simplement passer une main sur sa mâchoire comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Indubitablement, cela blessa l'orgueil d'Ichigo de savoir que son attaque n'avait donné aucun résultat concluant.

— J'comprends ta colère; dit Grimmjow calmement mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu pourrais avoir besoin de mon aide.

— Votre aide ?! Vous me séquestrez ici, et j'aurais besoin de votre aide ?! vociféra Ichigo du ton le plus ironique qui soit.

— Va le dire à ton tuteur, il semble plus reconnaissant que toi.

Ichigo eut envie de crier à nouveau avant d'entendre dans sa tête les mots qu'avait prononcés l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne mentait pas et son regard si profond semblait… peiné ?

Renji le lâcha soudain et Ichigo avança sans même s'en rendre compte, le cœur battant, jusqu'à la porte. Il balaya alors le bureau du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé, le même où on l'avait posé la veille. Mais cette fois, c'était bien Kisuke Urahara qui était là, allongé sur le canapé, une couverture grise sur ses jambes, le regard fatigué et perdu vers le plafond.

— On l'a retrouvé ainsi il y a une heure environ. Entre, je t'en prie; murmura Grimmjow, l'encourageant à aller retrouver son parent.

Ichigo regarda à nouveau le patron des lieux, prenant conscience du ton presque triste qu'il avait et, n'y comprenant plus rien, accourut à genoux au bord du canapé où reposait son père de substitution.

— I-chigo…

C'était bien réel. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Même s'il trouva qu'elle était plus rauque et éreintée que d'habitude. Celle de son tuteur, celle de la seule famille qui lui restait. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Le voir dans cet état le terrifia. Il avait l'air si mal en point, si affaibli. Ses joues étaient plus creuses qu'à l'habitude, des hématomes apparaissaient sur ses bras et sa pommette gauche, ses cheveux d'une blondeur dorée naturelle prenaient une teinte plus sombre, ses mains étaient ensanglantées, maigrement pansées, et ce souffle… Sa respiration était éreintante comme si on avait posé un poids immense sur son torse amaigri. Sa poitrine se relevait difficilement à chaque inspiration et l'expiration se faisait en un bruit terrifiant qui résonnait dans le silence de la pièce.

Ichigo comprit petit à petit, aussi rapidement que son esprit ne pouvait l'admettre, que Kisuke n'allait pas bien… Pas bien du tout… Il chercha le regard de Grimmjow qui fut sans appel : il confirmait ce que son cerveau criait dans sa tête. Urahara était dans un tel état que le meilleur des médecins n'aurait rien pu faire. Sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, il prit la main de l'homme aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait. Plus aucune énergie n'émanait d'elle.

— Kisuke... Qu'est-ce que… tu as fait ? J'ai eu si peur…

L'homme tourna la tête et sourit en voyant son fils d'adoption. Il perdit un instant ses yeux dans les siens avant de prendre la parole en murmurant :

— Ichigo… Ne pleure pas… Tout va bien maintenant… Je n'ai jamais voulu… te faire de la peine… ou t'inquiéter… Je voulais que tu aies une vie heureuse… tu le mérites tellement, mon garçon…

Ichigo entendait avec peine ses mots entrecoupés de douloureuses pressions qui semblaient bloquer jusqu'à sa respiration le corps du pauvre malade qui, en ces instants les plus pénibles, fermait ses yeux et serrait ses dents comme pour mieux surmonter la souffrance.

— Kisuke… Pourquoi ?...

C'était la seule question d'Ichigo qui voulait à présent comprendre la cause de toutes leurs misères et de l'état dans lequel on venait de retrouver l'homme. Urahara prit une grande respiration -aussi grande qu'il pouvait à vrai dire- et répondit sincèrement :

— Je t'ai menti mon garçon… J'en suis tellement désolé… Je ne t'ai jamais avoué la vérité sur notre situation… sur le magasin… Je crois que je n'en avais pas la force… j'ai été faible…

— Non, non… Ne dis pas ça… ce n'est pas vrai Kisuke…

— J'ai vraiment fait ce que cet homme t'a dit… J'ai volé… Je voulais qu'on s'en sorte… qu'on reste ensemble… Si je faisais faillite, tu m'aurais été retiré… je voulais tenir la promesse de tes parents… alors, j'ai signé un pacte avec… ce monstre… je devais faire ce « travail » en échange… et voilà où j'en suis à présent…

— Qui t'as fait ça ?! Qui ?! Je lui ferai payer, tu verras !

— Il est trop dangereux… Il m'aurait déjà détruit de l'intérieur si je ne t'avais pas eu dans mon cœur… Tu dois faire attention Ichi'… reste loin de lui…

— Mais tu dois être vengé !

— Ichi… ce que je veux… n'est pas la vengeance… mais l'assurance que tu resteras en vie…

— J'y veillerai.

Ichigo se retourna vers Grimmjow. C'était bien lui qui venait de parler. Et Ichigo ne comprit plus rien. Il avait tant insulté son parent, il aurait dû être satisfait de le voir dans cet état fatal !

Face à son air interrogateur, Grimmjow s'approcha du duo et expliqua au plus jeune :

— Il m'a ramené l'argent et a dû se sacrifier pour retrouver son honneur et te revoir… Je me suis trompé sur son compte… C'est le moins que je puisse faire…

Sa dernière phrase eut l'air de s'adresser spécialement à Urahara et ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. À nouveau, Ichigo ne réussit pas à tout comprendre et il chercha en son tuteur des réponses, lui tenant fermement la main.

— J'ai vu quel genre de monstre c'est, Ichi'… Et je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi… Reste près de ceux qui peuvent te protéger… Lorsque j'ai pris conscience de la personne que c'était, j'ai voulu racheter ma faute… m'enfuir…. Te retrouver… quelqu'un m'a aidé… Il m'a dit que si je faisais ce choix… Il valait mieux en finir seul que d'être rattrapé et de connaître les pires tortures…

— Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que… tu as fait ? trembla Ichigo.

Urahara ne fit que sourire. Ce genre de sourire d'adieux d'une personne qui ne veut pas causer de soucis à autrui. Mais ce sourire, Ichigo le détesta net et l'inquiéta encore plus. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Pas juste après avoir retrouvé la seule famille qui lui restait…

— Un poison efficace mais qui met longtemps à s'installer dans l'organisme. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, le processus est déjà allé trop loin; déclara Grimmjow d'un ton froid et clinique.

— Tu-tu… tu vas… mourir ? Non… Kisuke…; pleura Ichigo.

— C'est le seul moyen pour que je parte en paix, Ichi'… sinon il me retrouvera et ça sera bien pire… ne t'en fait pas… ça ne fait pas mal… Tout va bien se passer…

Ichigo pleurait sans honte, caressant de sa main libre le visage pâle et creusé de son père adoptif.

— Pourquoi tu me laisses seul ?... Je ne veux pas…

— Tu n'es pas seul, Ichigo… Et je serai toujours là pour toi… juste ici…; dit-il en pointant un doigt tremblant sur la poitrine du garçon.

Ichigo tremblait, impuissant, en regardant avec désespoir son tuteur partir petit à petit, avoir le souffle de plus en plus court. Cette vision le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ne fit qu'attiser une sombre haine profonde envers le _monstre_ qui avait obligé son parent à se suicider.

— Kaien… Shiba… il peut vous aider…

Grimmjow hocha la tête. Ichigo ne bougeait plus, il aurait voulu que le temps se fige car il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer mais ne voulait absolument pas le vivre et il ne savait pas comment profiter des derniers instants.

— Ichi', je t'ai toujours aimé comme… un fils…

— Kisuke…

Et soudain, les yeux d'Urahara prirent une teinte rouge et devinrent opaques, le nez se mit à saigner et ses veines à transparaître au niveau de la gorge, d'un bleu saisissant sur un teint blanc cadavérique. Ses mains, que tenaient Ichigo fermement, devinrent encore plus molles, et finalement, le vieil homme tressauta violemment, crachant un peu de sang, se tordant de douleur une dernière fois.

La seconde suivante, Kisuke n'était plus.

Ichigo, après s'être longuement arrêté sur l'image du corps éteint face à lui, cacha son visage entre ses mains pour pleurer la nouvelle et dernière disparition d'un membre de sa famille. La première chose qu'il se demanda fut ce qu'il allait advenir. Il n'avait plus personne pour l'aider. Et la solitude pesait déjà trop lourd dans son cœur.

— Ichigo. Viens, ne reste pas là; chuchota le bleuté.

Grimmjow dut réitérer sa phrase pour s'assurer d'être entendu. Mais, même après cela, Ichigo ne bougea pas. Grimmjow s'avança donc pour poser une main qu'il voulait un tant soit peu réconfortante sur son épaule et se répéta une nouvelle fois.

— Laissez-moi tranquille…; susurra Ichigo.

— Ça ne sert à rien Ichigo. Tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Ichigo sentit alors les deux mains de Grimmjow tirer sur ses épaules pour l'écarter de Kisuke. Il avait besoin de chaleur, de réconfort et la seule personne qui était là, il devait l'avouer, était son propre kidnappeur. Mais pourtant, là, tout de suite, il s'en fichait. Et il s'effondra dans les bras de Grimmjow, la tête contre son torse. Il avait senti ses bras se refermer dans son dos.

Ichigo n'entendit qu'un claquement de doigt et comprit que l'ordre qui avait été donné à Renji était d'emporter le défunt. Et il se serra un peu plus encore contre le corps du bleuté.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Yo_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 ** _Clairaice_** _: Contente de t'avoir surprise ! Pour ta question, je te laisse découvrir, bien sûr. La panthère a l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Elle a bien senti que Grimmjow n'avait pas peur face à Ichigo et n'est donc pas intervenue, même si elle regardait de près ce qu'il se passait, comme tout félin. Et finalement, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Ichigo subit en peu de temps beaucoup de chamboulements et de stress, être lunatique et déchiré par de très fortes émotions est sa manière de réagir... Voyons s'il arrive à se calmer, bonne lecture !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre 3 t'ait autant plu. Les choses s'installent petit à petit, que ça soit pour l'histoire ou les personnages. Merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, j'apprécierai toujours un retour !_

* * *

 _21h. Tokyo. Shinjuku, quartier d'affaires. District de Kabukicho._

En se promenant dans Kabukicho, on pouvait trouver, au détour d'un carrefour, une petite ruelle sombre qui n'aurait donné à personne l'idée de s'y aventurer. Ce que l'on savait moins, c'est qu'il se cachait là un bar-restaurant d'une telle réserve qu'il finissait souvent privatisé par ceux qui avaient assez de moyens pour payer le confort de leur discrétion.

— Un oiseau m'a rapporté que Kisuke Urahara était mort plus tôt dans la journée.

L'atmosphère pouvait paraître déjà aussi écrasante que terrifiante dans cette salle plongée dans un vide silencieux et obscur. N'apparaissait, sous un luminaire pendu au plafond, qu'une table en bois ronde entourée d'une banquette capitonnée de cuir rouge. Un groupe de quatre personnes s'y trouvait assis, embrumé dans les vapeurs de cigarettes et d'alcools.

La voix assurée, presque chantante mais dépourvue d'émotion qui avait retenti par-dessus le léger jazz grésillant d'une radio et les entrechocs de verres nettoyés par le barman derrière son comptoir, avait achevé de rendre l'ambiance plus lugubre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

L'homme qui avait parlé était Gin Ichimaru, certainement le hors-la-loi le moins connu de la police. Son visage et son nom toujours tapis dans l'ombre, il se gardait bien de faire trop de bruits sur la scène publique, préférant disparaître sans jamais laisser de trace.

En passionné des traditions nippones, il portait un kimono bleu ciel largement ouvert sur un torse pâle et imberbe. Sur ses genoux, reposait étendue une jeune et petite femme, elle aussi en habit traditionnel à motifs chinois, volontairement plus court et largement échancré. Son ventre et le début de sa poitrine reposaient lassement sur les cuisses de l'homme tandis que sa tête avait trouvé place sur l'assise même de la banquette. Gin s'amusait à caresser d'une main distraite ses cheveux noirs corbeaux nattés. Son autre main reposait sur son dos. Le regard si perdu de la jeune fille reflétait les effets d'une drogue quelconque qu'elle avait due ingérer il y a peu. Et elle ne bougeait pas. Tant qu'Ichimaru Gin ne le lui demandait pas.

— Tant mieux, même si j'aurais voulu m'en occuper moi-même.

Le second à la voix chaude et mielleuse était Sosuke Aizen, homme d'affaire de renom dans le milieu, connu dans tout le Japon et même au-delà. Ce séduisant brun âgé de trente-cinq ans avait su reprendre les affaires de son père avec brio. Et il en avait fait quelque chose de bien plus grand et ambitieux. De son géniteur, il n'avait reçu aucun amour si ce n'était celui de l'enseignement. De ce fait, l'homme à la fausse apparence chaleureuse, était bien vite devenu un entrepreneur d'une intelligence et d'une dextérité exceptionnelles.

— Mais ce n'est pas grave, le résultat est le même : nous avons tout de même réussi à attirer l'attention de Jaggerjack. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

— Alors que fais-tu de l'argent perdu ? sourit Gin.

— Peu m'importe. Je n'ai rien à faire de quelques poignées de yen. Ce vol, ce n'était qu'une petite… farce…

Il sourit et Gin se rappela à quel point il était dangereux de le voir sourire. Et en le voyant ainsi, cela finissait toujours dans un bain de sang. Tôt ou tard.

Mais pas ce soir. Rien n'arriverait ce soir. Gin le savait parce qu'Aizen claqua dans ses doigts. Aussitôt, la fille très peu habillée assise à côté du brun s'approcha nettement plus afin de lui prendre le bras sensuellement. Et quand Aizen s'intéressait aux femmes, il y avait peu de chances qu'une cervelle explose par terre. Il regarda la jeune fille qui semblait savoir extrêmement bien contrôler les tremblements de son corps pour paraître si naturelle à embrasser un tel homme. Aizen caressa ses hanches et ses fesses avant de murmurer :

— Monte sur la table. Éblouis-nous.

La jeune fille comprit de suite et s'exécuta, dansant par des balancements langoureux sur la table, mettant tous ses attributs en valeur pour plaire à l'homme qu'elle servait.

Non, il ne se passerait rien ce soir. Le monstre à l'intérieur d'Aizen semblait s'être assoupi un moment. Alors Gin voulut en profiter. Il prit par les cheveux la fille sur ses genoux et la tira jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avant de sourire malicieusement.

— Tu veux bien la rejoindre pour moi ?

La fille se perdit un instant dans les pupilles si claires de l'homme puis se mit debout lentement et se dirigea vers l'autre fille. Les deux se mirent à se déhancher, captant le regard des deux hommes qui profitaient du spectacle, poussant le jeu de séduction jusqu'à s'embrasser et caresser les parcelles nues du corps de l'autre.

Ichimaru jeta un coup d'œil à Aizen, s'assurant qu'il aimait leur danse. Puis, il se permit d'ajouter sereinement :

— Et le garçon ?

— Urahara ne m'avait jamais parlé de son existence, je le croyais seul jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parles.

— Quand mes oiseaux ont trouvé une chambre en plus dans la maison de ce vieux fou, j'ai fait mes petites recherches –qui n'ont porté que très peu de fruits à vrai dire. Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Seulement, Urahara était son tuteur.

— Il aurait voulu me le cacher… Où est-il maintenant ?

— Probablement chez Jaggerjack selon mes oiseaux. Ce sont ses hommes qui ont dû l'enlever.

— Alors il sait ?

— Étant donné que le corps se trouve chez Jaggerjack et lui aussi, il se peut qu'il soit mis au courant de tes agissements.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

— Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aizen sourit.

— Quel prénom fort appétissant.

— C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, pour être honnête ; sourit Gin.

— Bien. Je le veux. Et je verrai s'il vaut mieux le tuer ou s'il peut me procurer… une certaine distraction.

— Entendu.

— En attendant, il faut que je réfléchisse à atteindre Jaggerjack. À présent, je veux briser sa forteresse… de l'intérieur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Au QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Soirée._

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Ichigo se trouvait sur le rebord du lit, une couverture sur les épaules et une tasse de café bien chaude entre les mains. Dix minutes qu'il avait perdu son regard quelque part dans un coin de mur et que son esprit divaguait, bien ailleurs de tout cela, à la recherche de souvenirs, là où Urahara était encore vivant. Et depuis tout ce temps, Grimmjow était assis à côté de lui mais il ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Pour Grimmjow c'était une première. La première fois qu'il s'intéressait autant à une personne, inconnue il y a quelques heures, qu'il voulait la consoler et rester auprès d'elle dans les moments de peine et de chagrin. Il avait du mal à le croire et pourtant c'était vrai. Il était attiré par ce jeune homme et souhaitait rester assis là, à côté de lui, à le regarder d'un air inquiet, prêt à bondir à n'importe quel danger s'approchant de lui, prêt à… le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau.

Tout à l'heure, Ichigo s'était tourné vers lui pour chercher du réconfort à la suite du décès soudain de son tuteur mais Grimmjow avait compris que ce n'était pas par choix. Une chaleur humaine, on la recherche quand on en a besoin, sans vraiment se soucier de l'identité de la personne qui nous la procure. On veut juste cette chaleur… pour y puiser l'énergie qui nous a quittés.

Mais à ce moment-là, Grimmjow avait vraiment souhaité qu'un jour, Ichigo se tournerait vers lui parce qu'il en aurait vraiment envie. D'un autre côté, ce jour ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt car pour l'instant, il ne représentait certainement pour lui qu'un bourreau qui le conservait bien à l'abri du monde extérieur dans une cage dorée. Il fallait donc qu'il lui explique.

— Écoute, Ichigo… Il y a certaines choses que tu dois comprendre.

À l'entente de la voix, Ichigo fut comme réveillé et cessa de regarder dans le vide. Il ressentait maintenant une certaine colère, légèrement enflammée sous le poids de la tristesse. Une colère envers tout le monde qui entourait la cause du suicide de son tuteur. Mais il était trop peiné pour exploser une nouvelle fois.

— Comme quoi ? Que Kisuke vous a rendu votre fric et que donc, par conséquent, il n'est plus un salaud à vos yeux ? fit Ichigo d'une voix monocorde et grave.

— Non, attends…

— Non. Je ne vous permets pas de parler de Kisuke plus longtemps. Vous faites partie de ces personnes qui l'ont poussé à… à faire ça…

Ichigo se leva, posant de manière décidée sa tasse sur le chevet et faisant tomber sa couverture sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient encore brillants de larmes et ses joues rouges de chagrin.

— Ça vous amuse, vous, les Grands meneurs du pays de détruire des familles, de tuer des innocents et de vendre des utopies à de pauvres et honnêtes gens ?! Kisuke n'avait rien fait de mal… Il a été piégé. Il voulait juste qu'on s'en sorte. Que je ne manque de rien. Et vous faites partie intégrante de sa disparition, assurément.

— Ichigo, j'aimerais que tu te calmes et que tu m'écoutes un instant. Ce qui vient de se passer…

— Ce qui vient de se passer prouve que vous n'avez plus aucune raison de me garder ici chez vous, maintenant que le voleur a été tué et l'argent repris, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ? Vous êtes content ?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Il avait bien compris qu'une discussion serait impossible dans l'état actuel du jeune homme. Ce dernier reprit :

— Je pars d'ici, et je vous interdis de me suivre. Je ne dirai rien à la police, je sais déjà qu'elle ne servira à rien, une enquête ne ramènera pas mon oncle et puis vous pourrez toujours continuer vos affaires de toutes façons, je sais qu'une armée ne vous arrêterait même pas. C'est toujours pareil. Vous tous, vous avez pourri le pays jusqu'à la moelle.

Grimmjow accepta son avis sans rechigner. Après tout, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. De plus, s'il le gardait enfermé entre quatre murs, le pauvre deviendrait fou et il n'avait pas envie de ça. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne pouvait plus le retenir. Il devait le laisser vomir sa haine, faire son deuil, rapiécer sa vie déchirée en morceaux. Il ne réussirait même pas à le raisonner et à lui expliquer la situation. Ichigo était bien trop en colère, bien trop blessé pour l'écouter sagement lui dire qu'il était en danger à présent. Il devrait alors garder un œil discret sur lui.

Il le vit se diriger vers la porte d'un pas décidé mais le retint tout à coup au poignet. L'autre se retourna violemment, prêt à en découdre mais toujours assez calme.

— Lâchez-moi.

— On se reverra, Ichigo; dit calmement Grimmjow.

— Je ne l'espère pas.

Et il tira sur son bras pour que le bleuté le lâche; ce qu'il fit. Grimmjow se leva aussi pour le suivre et héla Renji pour qu'il le raccompagne. Son bras droit arriva en quelques secondes et les deux disparurent dans l'ascenseur. Ichigo ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Grimmjow retourna ensuite dans la chambre et s'assit de nouveau sur le rebord du lit mais cette fois c'était lui qui perdait son regard dans un bout de mur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Shinjuku. District de Kabukicho. Ailleurs. Nuit._

Rangiku Matsumoto et Kaien Shiba portèrent le corps frêle de leur compagnon d'infortune jusqu'à un futon où ils prirent soin de le déposer délicatement dessus.

— Ran', amène-moi de l'eau chaude et une serviette, s'il te plaît.

— Oui; répondit l'interpellée fermement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Au moins eux deux devaient garder leur sang-froid. Le jeune homme sur le futon s'appelait Yumichika Ayasegawa et bien qu'il fût connu pour sa beauté resplendissante qui lui procurait une grande fierté, à ce moment-là, son physique lui importait peu. La douleur tordait ses traits jusqu'à la déformation et ses yeux rouges avaient jeté tellement de larmes que son visage entier demeurait humide et brillant d'une chaleur fiévreuse rougeoyante. Ses joues bouffies se contractaient tant ses dents se serraient pour mieux encaisser la douleur immense qui le prenait à la bouche. Ses lèvres étaient déjà maculées de sang jusqu'au menton et il en crachait peu à peu.

— Ça va aller, Yumi', accroche-toi.

Le blessé tenait fermement le tee-shirt de Kaien. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié par ce qu'il s'était passé et par ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était comme faire un cauchemar et ne jamais se réveiller. Il reprenait conscience et revoyait la scène dans sa tête inlassablement. La violence des coups et le bruit immonde de l'immense paire de ciseaux. Et, à nouveau, il paniqua en ne sentant plus rien dans sa bouche, entre ses dents, contre son palais. C'était bien la réalité. S'il ne sentait plus rien c'était parce qu'on avait bel et bien coupé sa langue.

— Ran' ! Dépêche-toi !

Il gémissait de peur, d'angoisse. Et si _l'autre_ revenait ? S' _il_ les retrouvait ?

Rangiku arriva presque en courant avec une vasque d'eau fumante et un linge humide. Kaien se mit à nettoyer son visage, sa bouche, son menton et sa gorge, jusqu'à ses oreilles où le sang coulait dans cette position allongée.

— Laisse ouverte ta bouche, Yumi'…

Il fallait soigner cela. Stopper l'hémorragie. Mais quand Kaien s'avança pour observer plus cliniquement l'affaire, Yumichika hurla et se mit à se débattre. Rangiku tenta de le calmer mais la force d'un effarouché gagnait toujours.

Kaien regarda autour de lui. Dans la petite chambre qu'ils avaient tous à partager, les six, il n'y avait qu'un modeste mobilier et très peu de matériels pour les aider. Mais Kaien avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Ce n'était pas hier qu'il avait compris ce que le mot « survie » signifiait. Il vit Yachiru aux pieds du futon, à genoux. La petite de sept ans pleurait à chaudes larmes en gémissant, les poings fermés sur ses cuisses, se sentant impuissante.

— Yachiru, la trousse rouge, dans le placard, vite !

Elle partit aussitôt après avoir compris ce que Kaien voulait. L'infirmier de fortune remarqua en balayant la chambre du regard que Toshiro, un jeune garçon de douze ans, était planté dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, terrifié par la scène qui se profilait à ses yeux. Il se balançait légèrement et semblait se murmurer des choses, les mains perdues quelque part dans ses cheveux blancs. Manquait plus que ça. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Puis il vit Hisagi Shûhei, toujours sur le pas de la porte, immobile et tremblant contre le chambranle, le regard apeuré et fixé sur l'homme blessé qu'il aimait.

— Shûhei, viens nous aider !

L'interpellé ne répondit ni ne bougea pas, comme en transe. Mais Yumichika n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et manquait presque de s'étouffer avec son sang qu'il tentait de cracher mais dont le trop plein coulait dans sa gorge.

— Shûhei ! cria plus fort Kaien.

Enfin, l'homme se réveilla et s'avança tout de même prudemment pour venir tenir les épaules du blessé pendant que Rangiku immobilisait ses jambes. Au même moment, Yachiru revint avec une grosse trousse rouge. Kaien la remercia brièvement et l'ouvrit. Il trouva un mouchoir qu'il imbiba de chloroforme et de morphine puis le présenta au nez de Yumichika.

— Respire, Yumi', je vais m'occuper de toi, ça va aller…

Quelques inspirations plus tard, le blessé avait cessé toute résistance et s'endormait peu à peu.

Kaien ne perdit pas plus de temps et repassa le linge humide sur le sang coulé avant d'ouvrir la bouche du jeune estropié. Il découvrit le reste de sa langue, violemment coupée en son milieu. Il lava ses mains avec un alcool fort pour désinfecter sa peau et en profita pour en faire de même sur la plaie. Puis il se saisit d'un fil de couture et d'une aiguille aussi stérilisée. Il regarda Shûhei et lui intima l'ordre de bien tenir sa tête droite.

 _Une heure plus tard._

Le blessé dormait encore sur son futon. Kaien lui avait injecté une seringue de tranquillisant et une autre pour la douleur. C'était bien la peine d'avoir tant combattu dans le passé pour amasser une véritable trousse de secours. Un linge chaud reposait sur son front pour éviter la fièvre.

Shûhei Hisagi était toujours à côté de son amant, en train de pleurer silencieusement le malheur qui les frappait de plein fouet. Kaien, assis, avait dans ses bras Yachiru qui s'était endormie après toutes ces émotions, tandis que Toshiro arrivait à peine à se calmer de sa crise d'angoisse dans les bras réconfortants de Rangiku, un peu plus loin.

Kaien repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'était pas avec Yumichika quand tout était arrivé. Mais il avait vu Shûhei d'une pâleur si extrême quand il était venu le chercher qu'il n'avait pas hésité à quitter son poste pour le suivre. Shûhei lui avait parlé d'un homme de main d'Ichimaru Gin qui n'avait pas été content du «travail» de Yumichika. Ce dernier s'était rebellé comme son caractère lui dictait habituellement et avait tenu tête à ce molosse de deux mètres, même si Shûhei avait tenté de calmer l'affaire. La tension était montée jusqu'à son point de non-retour. Apparemment, Shûhei avait été poussé la tête la première contre une commode et avait été trop sonné pour se relever tout de suite. L'homme de main avait pris Yumichika au cou et s'était saisi d'une paire de ciseaux. Le reste était à deviner. Quand Kaien était arrivé, l'homme avait disparu et il ne restait que Yumichika, le visage baignant dans son propre sang.

C'était la violence quotidienne que tout le monde connaissait une fois soumis aux ordres de ces… hommes… ces monstres de la nuit, véritablement aussi terribles que ce que les légendes urbaines racontaient.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Yo, voici le chapitre 5._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Ichigo allait toucher le fond. Une semaine s'était passée, certainement la plus terrible de sa vie. Il devait prendre conscience, chaque matin, qu'il n'avait plus de famille, qu'il ne vivait plus dans une maison à l'abri de tout avec Urahara mais seul, dans un taudis de jeunes travailleurs, au milieu d'un bas-quartier de Tokyo, et qu'il avait brutalement arrêté ses études en littérature pour trouver un travail en tant que serveur dans un vieux restaurant traditionnel de Shinjuku.

Tous ces changements l'avaient épuisé. Trouver cette chambre, déménager et prendre rendez-vous avec le notaire puis le banquier pour vendre la modeste maison d'Urahara ainsi qu'une part importante de leurs biens qu'Ichigo ne pouvait malheureusement pas emmener avec lui. Toutes ces évènements marqués par son deuil l'avaient mené à passer ses journées à fuir cette réalité, au fond de son lit, comme un enfant malade qui refuse d'aller à l'école, jusqu'au soir où il se décidait à sortir pour aller travailler.

Il avait vu avec le banquier d'Urahara les dettes qu'il avait commencées à accumuler et qui s'étaient finalement évaporées après sa disparition puisqu'il n'avait rien pu lui léguer. Pourquoi n'avait pas-t-il été mis au courant ? Il aurait pu aider. Il aurait pu travailler plus tôt. Il aurait pu faire en sorte qu'Urahara soit encore en vie à ce jour…

Sa disparition lui faisait un trou béant dans la poitrine. Comme après la mort de ses parents et de ses petites sœurs. Il était définitivement maudit pour s'attirer ce genre de malheurs. Tous ceux qu'il aimerait finiraient-ils six pieds sous terre ? Dans tous les cas, Ichigo se promit de rester seul à partir de maintenant. Il ne voulait plus être un fardeau envers qui que ce soit.

— Ah, v'là la rousse !

Ce fut quand il ferma la porte de sa chambre à double-tour qu'il entendit son voisin de palier héler comme un bœuf sans grande surprise. C'était une habitude qu'il avait de toujours être bruyant pour dire, la plupart du temps, toutes sortes de choses inutiles.

— Ouais ouais, bonsoir…

Ichigo se doutait qu'il n'avait pas mauvais fond, mais son idiotie parfois arrogante le rendait malade. Mais il voulait éviter le combat avec lui et, si possible d'ailleurs, toute forme de contact. Il se contentait donc des civilités ou répondait de manière rapide et évasive à ses questions.

— Tu vas au boulot ?

— Ouais.

— Tu finis à quelle heure ?

— J'sais pas.

— Tu peux venir après dans ma piaule, t'sais ! J'ai des bières et une télé, on pourrait se mater un film !

— Sans façon. Je suis fatigué.

Il laissa son voisin sur le palier et se rua dans les escaliers pour partir au restaurant. Pour cela il devait prendre le métro. Et encore une fois, il s'agissait des heures de pointe. Prenant son mal en patience, il repensa à son voisin. Quel bourru celui-là ! Et si un jour, face à ses refus constants, il prenait la mouche et se montrait violent ? Non, pas d'inquiétude, il était plus jeune, plus fort et plus rapide pour le contrer avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher en premier. Mais cela lui demandait d'être toujours attentif et prévoyant. Et il était épuisé de ne jamais se sentir en sécurité.

De fil en aiguille, il repensa à Grimmjow. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il avait forcé sa sortie, pris de colère et de chagrin après le décès d'Urahara. Renji l'avait ramené chez lui, l'avertissant que le corps serait immolé sans cérémonie et qu'il pouvait aller prier au temple s'il le voulait. Ils lui avaient même enlevé ses funérailles. Ses monstres avaient détruit Urahara, il en était certain. Bien sûr, il ne jetait pas la même pierre à Grimmjow qu'à ceux qui l'avaient poussé à se suicider mais… ils savaient que ces hommes étaient liés. Ce n'était qu'une seule et même espèce.

Néanmoins, l'image de Grimmjow revenait souvent dans son esprit, trop à son goût. C'était comme si tout tournait autour de lui. Et il détestait tellement penser à son ancien tortionnaire comme cela... Tortionnaire ? Oui, au tout début, dans le sous-sol insalubre à être rué de coups pour rien. Mais après, il devait avouer que Grimmjow avait été plus… attentionné. D'une certaine manière. Il avait eu le confort d'une chambre et tous ses besoins remplis. Mais cela avait été une cage dorée. Pour sa sécurité ? Ichigo en doutait fort. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à cette histoire, à la raison de la mort de son tuteur. Selon lui, ça n'avait été qu'une partie de jeu et de plaisir pour les tout-puissants qui contrôlaient la ville. Un pion sur un échiquier géant qui était tombé. Rien d'utile. Juste un bouffon pour divertir les rois. Et quand il ne les amusait plus, il mourrait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. C'était déjà suffisamment terrible.

À présent, Ichigo devait faire attention de ne pas tomber dans ce même cercle infernal. Il devait absolument éviter de demander une quelconque aide à ces rois au risque de finir enchaîner à eux pour payer une dette insurmontable.

Au moment où le métro s'arrêta à un nouvel arrêt, la secousse le sortit de ses pensées. Et c'est dans cet esprit qu'Ichigo sortit pour aller rejoindre son lieu de travail.

 _23h30_

Ichigo s'affairait à nettoyer les tables désertées et à déposer de nouvelles baguettes ainsi que des serviettes et un assortiment d'assaisonnements pour les prochains clients. Le restaurant typique japonais dans lequel il travaillait était assez petit, on entrait et repartait rapidement et le rythme battait toujours son plein jusqu'à minuit, heure de fermeture. La cuisine qui se composait de quelques grills pour les viandes et de casseroles pour les ramens brûlait de tous ses feux depuis la petite entrée derrière le comptoir et faisait échapper dans la cuisson une fumée étouffante et humide qui s'insinuait dans toute la salle de restauration. Ichigo, qui avait rabattu ses cheveux rebelles à l'arrière avec un foulard, égouttait souvent son front avec son bras.

Au moment où il rapporta son plateau rempli de grands verres à bières vides sur le bar pour demander à un autre employé d'aller les nettoyer, il sentit une large main s'abattre lourdement sur son épaule droite et tout son corps se tendit au contact. Heureusement, le plateau fut posé à temps pour ne pas être renversé.

Ichigo se retourna, près à ressortir son faux sourire de serveur afin de souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau client. Mais quand il vit l'homme en face de lui, il perdit tout sens de la comédie et son jeu d'acteur tomba à l'eau. Il resta stoppé, bouche-bée.

Il s'agissait d'un bel homme, ce genre de bel homme mature qui prenait grand soin de son image de marque et qui ne souhaitait sur son corps que ce qu'il y avait de mieux et de plus beau. Il avait un visage avenant, outre ses yeux perçants et fins qui lui donnaient un air plus calculateur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient presque avec succès tous tirés en arrière et laissaient entrevoir une peau blanche d'une netteté parfaite, sans aucune ride, bien qu'il fût d'une quinzaine d'années plus vieux qu'Ichigo. Sur un corps élancé et admirablement bien entretenu, son costume noir était splendide et contrastait avec l'aspect plus populaire du restaurant. En somme, il était certainement le plus bel homme qu'Ichigo n'ait jamais vu.

— Euh… Bienvenue, monsieur… ; commença Ichigo dans son speech habituel, bien que quelque peu décontenancé.

L'homme tourna son visage vers lui et, l'espace d'un instant, Ichigo eut l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. En observant l'air surpris et presque choqué du nouveau client qui le fixait du regard, il pensa une seconde qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus ou rencontrés et qu'il devait se souvenir de quelque chose. Mais rien à faire, le gentleman restait un parfait inconnu dans la mémoire du jeune serveur et il attendit un peu, comme si l'homme allait lui révéler quelque chose. Ce ne fut pas le cas. En deux secondes, il avait repris une expression neutre.

— Mon garçon, pourrais-tu m'amener Monsieur Tsukabishi ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

— Vous… Vous voulez voir le patron ?

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus insistant tout comme sa main sur son épaule.

— Il s'agit bien de son restaurant n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix grave.

— O-Oui… Bien sûr…

— Bien. Alors, va le chercher.

Ichigo ne put qu'obéir, comme s'il savait que s'il résistait, cette main sur son épaule allait lui broyer tous les os à ce niveau. Il recula donc prudemment et passa sous la petite entrée bordée de deux drapeaux sur lesquels était inscrit le kanji du mot cuisine.

Le jeune homme trouva tout de suite son patron. Il avait ce physique assez particulier qui le rendait visible même au sein d'une immense cohue. Très grand, il possédait une musculature intimidante, surtout quand ses biceps luisaient avec l'effort et la chaleur des cuissons. Sa tête, bien plus petite, contrastait énormément au niveau des proportions. Il portait des petites lunettes fumées, pratiquement toujours embuées quand il était aux fourneaux ainsi que des cheveux noirs plaqués sur son crâne et une moustache dont les extrémités remontaient étonnamment vers les joues, comme dans un dessin animé. Bien que son allure soit plus celle d'un boxer italien sorti des années vingt du siècle dernier que celle d'un chef cuisinier de restaurant japonais, sa personnalité correspondait à ce physique : une tête brûlée autoritaire peu patiente et très pointilleuse quand il s'agissait de cuisine mais aussi profondément sympathique.

Ichigo ne voulut pas faire attendre l'homme dans le restaurant. Il tira sur le tablier de son patron pour l'interpeller et expliqua brièvement la situation. À l'entente de la description de l'homme, Tessai Tsukabishi pâlit légèrement, détail assez rare à voir.

Quand Ichigo retourna en salle, l'homme l'attendait du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Il devrait arriver dans peu de temps, monsieur. Voulez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ? demanda Ichigo avec une fausse assurance qui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas faire chevroter sa voix.

— Non, je te remercie mon garçon.

— Bien, alors je vais vous laisser…

Ichigo crut pouvoir s'en sortir comme cela mais il sentit l'homme l'arrêter en lui prenant le bras.

— Une minute.

— O-oui ?

Ichigo rougit, il n'aimait pas être si proche de cet homme, sentir la chaleur de son torse et son parfum musqué. Pourtant, l'homme n'avait pas envie de le lâcher et même, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui de sorte à lui souffler dans l'oreille :

— Pourrais-je avoir ton nom, jeune homme ?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Il eut soudain le profond sentiment qu'il ne devait pas le dire, ou du moins qu'il valait mieux mentir. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. C'était ce genre de sixième sens qu'il valait parfois mieux écouter.

— Je… Je m'appelle…

— Monsieur Aizen ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Les viandes ne vont pas se cuire toutes seules, je le crains ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

C'était son patron. Et Ichigo trouva tout de suite qu'il le sauvait d'une situation bien embarrassante. Aussitôt qu'il eût commencé à parler, Aizen avait lâché sa main ferme sur lui, fixant son attention sur le patron qui nettoyait ses mains dans un torchon.

— Monsieur Tsukabishi. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Je crains que cela ne soient les affaires plutôt que les viandes que vous servez qui m'amènent à nouveau à vous.

— Bien, bien, venez, nous allons en parler dans la réserve, nous serons plus au calme. Tu peux partir mon garçon, ton service est terminé, rentre chez toi.

— Quoi ? Mais, il n'est pas…

— Ne discute pas, gamin. Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Le patron n'était pas dupe. Et il tenait à ce gamin qui faisait du bon travail pour lui. C'était un bon petit gars. Et il ne voulait pas qu'une dangereuse pourriture comme Aizen ne vienne à lui. Il connaissait cet homme. Et il valait mieux l'éviter le plus possible. En le voyant si près d'Ichigo, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il espérait qu'écarter le plus vite possible le garçon suffirait à désintéresser Aizen. Mais, en attendant à l'entrée de la réserve, il vit l'homme d'affaires regarder une dernière fois le garçon et glisser ses doigts sur une de ses joues, délicatement.

— Nous nous reverrons peut-être… ; crut-il entendre de la bouche de cet homme.

Peut-être que ça ne suffirait pas.

Ichigo parvint enfin à se bouger quand la porte de la réserve se ferma sur les deux hommes. Il retrouva une respiration normale et, sans attendre plus longtemps, il entra dans les vestiaires et plia son tablier et son foulard, reprenant sa veste et son sac à dos. Puis il sortit dans le froid nuptiale des petites rues de Shinjuku où l'activité était si grande qu'il dût suivre le mouvement et se diriger au rythme imposé jusqu'au métro.

Sur le chemin, il réussit à reprendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cet homme s'appelait Aizen. Et, en se fiant au visage pâle de son patron quand il avait annoncé sa venue, cet homme devait être dangereux. Lui-même l'avait ressenti. Il ne s'était pas senti à l'aise aussi proche de lui, sentant son regard brûler sa peau, son parfum l'hypnotiser et ses mains faire fondre chacun de ses muscles. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Et pourquoi cette caresse brûlante et intime sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir ? Et pourquoi voulait-il le revoir ?

Le bruit des portes coulissantes de la rame et le mouvement de la cohue s'engouffrant dans le vers géant de fer le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il ne fallait plus y penser. Ça ne pouvait pas encore recommencer… Ces monstres de la nuit qui surgissent pour s'attaquer aux plus démunis et tirer de leurs malheurs un plaisir sadique. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Soudain, alors que le train avait démarré, un virage un peu rapide et un accrochage sur les rails le firent trembler un instant et le choc fit perdre l'équilibre à Ichigo. Il crut tomber sur le coup mais il sentit une main lui prendre le bras pour le ramener à temps à sa position de départ.

— Excusez-moi, merci ; dit-il d'une voix penaude, maudissant le métro.

— T'inquiète, c'est pas grave.

La voix l'interpella tout de suite. D'une part il connaissait ce timbre, grave et légèrement moqueur. D'autre part, il fut surpris des mots employés alors qu'il s'excusait à un inconnu. Mais en relevant la tête, tatouages noirs et cheveux rouges emplirent sa vue.

— Vous !

Renji Abaraï était face à lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et ce fut alors comme replonger dans ces appartements clos dans lesquels il avait été enfermé ou dans ce sous-sol, là où ce même homme l'avait frappé. Le visage du jeune homme était plutôt serein, un sourire trahissait son contentement d'avoir surpris Ichigo. Ce dernier, en effet sous le choc, adopta sans le vouloir une expression plus marquée et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Il fallait qu'il parte.

Mais sa tentative de s'éloigner le plus possible de Renji afin de sortir à la prochaine station sans être suivi fut rapidement vaine et d'une inutilité certaine. En effet, il y avait tellement de monde que se mouvoir avec empressement entre les personnes était impossible. D'ailleurs, Renji était plus grand et plus fort, il le suivrait rapidement sans aucune difficulté. C'était perdu d'avance. Il le vit sourire encore et rougit. Il préféra regarder par terre les dizaines de paires de chaussures agglutinées. Il sentit soudain Renji se baisser à son niveau et s'approcher de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

— Reste près de moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

— Laissez-moi tranquille…

— Après tout le temps que j'ai attendu devant ce resto' ? Certainement pas !

— Quoi ? s'écria Ichigo avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans un lieu public; vous me suivez depuis combien de temps ? dit-il plus bas.

— Te bile pas, seulement depuis que tu es sorti d'chez toi; fit Renji comme si c'était l'évidence même.

— Pourquoi ?! demanda le plus jeune d'un ton ferme en le foudroyant du regard.

— Ordre du patron.

— J'en ai rien à faire ! Je me plaindrai à la police si vous ne me laissez pas tranquille !

Renji eut un rire sec :

— Tu sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Puis il s'approcha encore de son oreille :

— Et nous pouvons mieux te protéger du danger que d'ignorants agents de police.

Ichigo pâlit à l'entente du mot « danger ». De quoi parlait-il ? Il ne voulait pas de ça. Pas encore. Renji dut remarquer la lueur apeurée dans ses yeux qu'il ne put cacher à temps.

Deux stations plus tard, le duo descendit en silence, remontant à la surface. Ichigo sentit l'air frais le glacer jusqu'au ventre où son estomac, déjà ankylosé par la peur, l'obligeait à se courber légèrement.

— Je suis fatigué…; fit Ichigo d'une voix lasse.

— J'sais. On rentre chez toi et je t'explique.

— « On » ?

— Ce sont les ordres. Je monte la garde chez toi cette nuit.

Ichigo ne posa pas plus de question, seulement surpris de l'expression « monter la garde » employée. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Il aurait préféré retrouver son intimité et s'endormir paisiblement. Mais, connaissant un tant soit peu Renji, il suivrait les ordres à la lettre. De plus, Ichigo se rendit tristement compte que si Renji devait accepter de veiller une nuit sans fermer les yeux, c'était parce qu'il courrait bel et bien un danger dont il ignorait le nom et l'importance.

Ils arrivèrent chez lui assez rapidement, le quartier résidentiel était un peu plus calme. Il y avait seulement quelques hommes groupés dans des recoins sombres où il ne valait mieux pas s'approcher. Renji les regarda d'un air mauvais. Puis, quand il entra en premier dans l'appartement, il siffla ironiquement :

— Bah dis donc, tu vis dans ce placard à balai ? Ça me rappelle les chambres d'internat !

Si Ichigo n'avait pas été fatigué, il lui aurait certainement craché à la figure que lui ne roulait pas sur l'or, comme d'autres, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre mieux pour le moment.

Au lieu de cela, il préféra hausser les épaules en détournant les yeux de Renji et s'assit sur son petit lit.

— Alors ? Vous pouvez parler maintenant; déclara Ichigo.

Mais il vit Renji faire autre chose, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Le rouge se mit à inspecter chaque recoin de sa chambre, s'assurant que la porte fermait bien, toquant dans le mur pour évaluer l'épaisseur par la résonance, s'approcher de la fenêtre au volet tiré pour savoir sur quoi la vue donnait et fixer chaque recoin du plafond pour chercher… quoi ? Une quelconque caméra cachée ?

— C'est bon, là ? insista Ichigo, absolument pas rassuré par les faits et gestes de Renji.

Cette fois, l'homme daigna le regarder. Il prit ensuite la chaise de la salle de bain qu'il tira face à Ichigo. Il la fit gracieusement tournoyer dans sa main avant de s'asseoir à l'envers dessus, le buste contre le dossier.

— Grimmjow pense que tu es en danger ; dit-il d'une voix basse.

— Merci, j'avais cru comprendre. Je veux savoir quel est ce danger et qu'est ce qui le pousse à vouloir… faire ça…

Étrangement, parler de « protection » de la part de son ancien bourreau sonnait étrangement dans son esprit.

— J'y arrive, gamin, patiente un peu.

Renji prit une photo dans sa poche de pantalon et la montra à Ichigo.

— Tu connais cet homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'agissait d'une photo prise sur le vif et très certainement sans l'autorisation du sujet en question. Au milieu d'épaules et de têtes floues, se trouvait un homme en costume cravate noir, en train de parler à un autre homme qu'il distinguait mal. Et Ichigo le reconnut tout de suite, malgré les lunettes carrées noires et les cheveux un peu plus déstructurés.

— C'est l'homme qui est passé au restaurant ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Oui, je sais. Je l'ai vu entrer et te parler. Mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer, nous ne savons pas encore s'il connait nos visages ou non. Il t'a dit quoi ?

— Euh… rien de bien important… Il m'a envoyé chercher le patron car il voulait parler affaires avec lui mais je n'en sais pas plus.

— Il s'est approché de toi ou t'a posé des questions plus… personnelles ?

— Il… Il voulait connaître mon nom. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit. À vrai dire, il avait l'air surpris quand il m'a vu. Et il est parti en me disant qu'on se reverrait peut-être.

Renji se redressa sur sa chaise, ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il paraissait pensif et inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est cet homme ? J'ai entendu qu'il s'appelait Aizen…

— Oui, c'est son nom. Sosuke Aizen pour être plus précis. C'est un très haut des businessmen du pays. Voir le plus grand. Grimmjow a beaucoup moins d'influence en comparaison.

— Et quel rapport cela a avec moi ?

L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'approcha d'Ichigo en mettant ses coudes sur le dossier de la chaise. Il le regarda dans les yeux et Ichigo sut soudain qu'il n'allait rien annoncer de bon.

— Ichigo. C'est Aizen qui est à l'origine de la mort de Kisuke Urahara.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Yo,_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **Clairaice** : Merci pour tes reviews, petite info exclusive concernant la jeune fille sur les genoux de Gin, ce n'est pas Rukia, ni une personne définie d'ailleurs, tout comme le voisin. Ils n'avaient pas assez de poids pour que je les identifie à un personnage précis, désolée !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne postes pas à un chapitre, rien de grave ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et t'accroche, j'espère que cela durera encore longtemps, bon chapitre !_

 _Voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

La phrase tomba comme le poids d'une ancre sur sa tête. Il avait rencontré ce monstre qui lui avait enlevé son dernier parent ? Ce meurtrier lui avait caressé la joue ?

— C'est pas possible… ; ne put que murmurer Ichigo.

— Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais je ne te mens pas. C'est l'une des premières choses que répétait Urahara quand on a découvert son corps. Il n'arrêtait pas d'invoquer ce nom et croyait qu'il allait l'atteindre. C'est avec lui qu'il a signé un contrat qui a si mal tourné. Et c'est bien Aizen qui lui a ordonné de voler Grimmjow, il l'a même aidé, seulement pour attirer notre attention. Maintenant, il nous a en ligne de mire. Et il est forcément au courant de ton existence.

— Comment ? Kisuke n'aurait jamais parlé de moi s'il avait jugé ça dangereux!

— Peut-être mais même s'il n'a rien dit, tu te doutes que pour retrouver Urahara il a dû envoyer des hommes à son domicile. Une maison assez grande pour deux, toutes les affaires en double et une chambre d'ado en plus, peut-être même des photos… Estime-toi heureux qu'Aizen n'ait été au restaurant que pour voir ton patron. Ce qui explique cet étonnement quand il t'a vu.

— Alors… cette rencontre…

— C'était du pur hasard, oui.

Sur le coup, Ichigo se trouva chanceux. Il aurait pu être là pour lui et cela aurait été bien plus terrifiant. Cette seconde où son chef l'avait « sauvé » en lui demandant de partir avait véritablement été une chance. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu aussi ne jamais ressortir de son lieu de travail.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi ?

— On ne sait pas vraiment. Grimmjow pense qu'il veut simplement finir le travail en te tuant car tu es au courant de ses agissements et il n'a pas l'habitude de laisser de trace derrière lui. Urahara n'aurait déjà jamais pu s'en tirer et réussir à nous rejoindre avant de mourir. Aizen craint pour sa discrétion, c'est certain.

— Et vous, vous pensez quoi ?

Renji le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux en frottant ses mains nerveusement.

— Moi… je pense qu'il serait plus sadique.

Ichigo n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Maintenant il était sûr qu'Aizen était le Diable en personne.

— Mais peu importe. On va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

— Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

— Grimmjow tient toujours ses promesses.

Soudain, Ichigo se rappela de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kisuke. Il lui avait demandé de rester vivant et Grimmjow lui avait répondu « J'y veillerai ». Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait prendre cette demande à cœur. Il en était assez gêné… ému aussi.

— J'ai du mal à croire… qu'on me veuille du mal…

— C'est normal, personne n'y croit jamais. Alors on baisse sa garde en se disant que jamais rien ne nous arrivera. Et c'est comme ça que ça nous arrive le plus facilement.

— Je n'ai… rien fait…

Renji le savait. Ichigo n'était qu'une victime depuis le début. Victime de ce vol d'Urahara. Victime d'un enlèvement sur ordre de Grimmjow. Victime d'un quiproquo. Victime de la mort de son dernier parent. Et victime d'être une tache sur la fausse robe blanche immaculée d'Aizen.

Un instant passa. Puis Renji se leva.

— Essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Ça ne sert à rien tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

— Ouais… ; fit Ichigo d'un ton faussement rassuré.

Le jeune rouquin se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche brûlante pour calmer les tremblements qu'il cachait depuis toute à l'heure à Renji. Essayer de ne pas y penser ? Il savait que c'était peine perdue. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes sous l'eau chaude, il sortit et apprécia un instant la bonne odeur du savon qu'il dégageait. Il finit sa toilette et se passa un bermuda et un tee-shirt avant de sortir. Renji était toujours bien là, à regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait posé ses armes sur la commode.

— Vous voulez manger ou boire un truc ? fit Ichigo en sortant une petite bouteille d'eau de son mini-réfrigérateur.

— Non, j'te remercie, j'ai déjà mangé.

— Ok. Servez-vous si besoin…

Puis Ichigo se coucha sans plus de cérémonie. Il se tourna du côté du mur pour ne pas sentir le regard de Renji sur lui. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, la chambre était bien plus plongée dans l'obscurité et il devait s'être écoulé entre une demi-heure et trois quarts d'heure. Ce qui l'avait réveillé était la voix de Renji. Bien que basse et localisée vers la salle de bain, il entendait un peu. C'était une conversation téléphonique. En tendant l'oreille, il réussit à comprendre les derniers mots.

— Aucune agitation, l'endroit est assez tranquille… Il avait l'air effrayé… Non là il dort… Oui… Je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord… oui je sais… j'essaierai de lui faire comprendre… Bien, compris.

Et il se rendormit. Demain serait une rude journée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Aizen sortit du restaurant, laissant Tsukabishi seul et tremblant, une douce brise s'était levée et sillonnait les ruelles tokyoïtes les moins bondées comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait. De suite, une voiture noire blindée vint se poster devant lui. Après un rapide regard tout autour, s'assurant d'être seul, il entra dedans et commanda à son chauffeur de rentrer à son bureau.

Tout de suite après, il se saisit de son portable rangé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume et appela Gin Ichimaru, son bras droit.

— _Patron ?_

— C'est réglé. Je lui ai laissé vingt-quatre heures. Il est fort probable qu'il ne parvienne pas au but avant la fin du temps imparti pour ce jeu. Je te laisse donc le soin de finir cette affaire.

— _Vous perdez un associé patron..._ ; fit Gin, la voix faussement triste.

— Il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité… mais, devine quoi…

Il entendit Gin rire de l'autre côté du fil, amusé par ce jeu de devinette qu'il lui lançait.

— _Mmh… Se pourrait-il qu'en perdant un associé vous en ayez dix de plus, comme dit le proverbe, « un de perdu, dix de retrouvés »_?

— Mieux que ça, Gin… Bien mieux…

Il regarda un instant les paysages urbains défiler sous ses yeux derrière la fenêtre de la voiture. Puis il ajouta, savourant chacun de ses mots :

— Je me suis approché bien plus tôt que prévu d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Shinjuku. District de Kabukicho. Plus tard._

Rangiku se trouvait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes devant cette porte. Elle l'avait largement émiettée du regard et connaissait désormais chaque parcelle par cœur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lever son poing et à toquer à la porte. Son bras était trop lourd, sa respiration trop haletante pour quelconque mouvement. Et depuis, elle attendait. Elle patientait pour que quelque chose se passe, pour qu'elle se sorte de cette situation, car même si elle ne voulait pas rester ici, tout son corps l'empêchait de partir. Elle avait une mission. Elle devait le faire. On avait jugé qu'elle serait la seule à obtenir _ses_ faveurs. Alors elle le ferait.

C'est encore embrumée dans ses réflexions qu'elle put entendre soudain la porte s'ouvrir largement en grincements irréguliers. Elle leva la tête. Il était là. C'était lui qui allait le sortir de sa position immobile. Comment avait-il deviné sa présence silencieuse ?

— Matsumoto Rangiku… ; dit l'homme en face de lui le plus lentement possible comme pour apprécier chaque syllabe; cela faisait longtemps. Entre, je t'en prie.

Rangiku regarda son visage si fin, ce large sourire et ses yeux presque fermés entre des mèches argentées. Gin Ichimaru. À la fois son démon et son sauveur. Elle entra, encouragée par une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Elle frissonna à ce contact mais resta courageuse et avança, serrant dans ses mains le large châle rose qui recouvrait ses épaules et sa poitrine, cachant son yukata trop court.

Elle entendit Gin fermer la porte et réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait bien dans _ses_ appartements dont la propreté aseptisée ne la rassura point. Tout était bien trop propre, rangé et carré pour un homme qui ne faisait que détruire et disperser tout autour de lui.

Gin apparut derrière elle, prenant ses deux épaules en main.

— Tu trembles Ran'… ; chuchota-t-il.

« Ran' ». Ce diminutif que seuls ses amis proches lui donnaient ainsi que… _lui_. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'approprier quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il avait aimé ce diminutif alors il l'appelait comme ça, sans lui demander son avis, sans établir une relation qui justifierait mieux cet emploi.

Elle resta sans bouger, même quand il la serra dans ses bras, même quand il la retourna pour qu'elle le regarde, même quand il caressa ses cheveux roux ondulés et même quand il prit son menton entre deux doigts pour maintenir son visage quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le temps passa sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Le baiser était d'une douce violence. Et c'était bien ce qui caractérisait Gin Ichimaru. Une douceur dans les gestes pour ne pas frapper, dans les mots pour ne pas injurier, mais une violente domination dont on ne pouvait s'extraire.

C'était la même chose avec ce baiser. Il tenait ses lèvres, les caressait de manière si douce, mais, en même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, que c'était lui qui commandait la danse.

Au bout d'un moment il cessa, quand il n'en eut plus envie. Puis il admira le regard effrayé et humide de la fille qu'il venait de troubler. Il passa donc ses immenses et fins doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer les quelques larmes éparses.

— Ma petite Ran', ne pleure pas enfin… Tu sais très bien que je préfère te voir sourire, n'est-ce pas ?

Rangiku leva les yeux vers lui mais ne parvint pas à lui sourire. Pas comme avant. Mais elle se rappela que ce sourire, elle l'avait bien eu avec lui, pour lui, de nombreuses fois.

— Bien; continua-t-il; tu es venue pour me dire quelque chose, ma petite Ran' ?

— O-oui…

Gin sourit encore plus. Rangiku sentit que sa propre voix était effrayée mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

— Alors je t'écoute, viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un sofa confortable en tissu rouge carmin. Sans pouvoir le décider, Rangiku finit entourée des bras de Gin autour de ses épaules et sur sa cuisse. Elle n'était pas à l'aise mais elle se rappela sa mission.

— Dis-moi tout, petite Rangiku.

— À vrai dire, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour… mon ami… Yumichika Ayasegawa.

— Ah oui ? Celui qui s'est fait couper la langue pour avoir parlé un peu trop fort ?

À ces mots, Rangiku se rappela avec tristesse et fureur les cris poussés par le pauvre mutilé lors des premières heures après l'accident.

— Oui, c'est lui… Une semaine est passée, mais il semble aller de plus en plus mal… Il a très mal et sa fièvre s'aggrave. On ne sait plus quoi faire et on n'a pas assez de… médicaments avec nous ni de moyens…

— Mh, ma ma je vois… Ma petite Ran' est toujours d'une aussi grande générosité et veut sauver son ami, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je voulais juste te demander parce que…

— Je sais, je sais, Ran'; coupa Gin en prenant sa bouche une nouvelle fois, lui volant un baiser rapide avant de continuer; je peux aider ton ami en demandant à un médecin de s'occuper de lui avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus approprié mais…

— Mais ? s'inquiéta Rangiku qui voyait sa chance de réussir prête à s'envoler.

Gin sourit encore plus et ouvrit ses yeux jaunâtres face à Rangiku.

— Mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dans cette histoire ?

À l'entente du ton joueur et froid de Gin, Rangiku ne pensa qu'à une chose. Kaien avait vu juste. Il lui avait prédit que cette situation arriverait. Et Rangiku avait pesé le pour et le contre, espérant tout de même au fond de son cœur qu'il ne lui demanderait pas. Mais si, bien sûr que si.

Alors, lentement, Rangiku fit tomber son châle, laissant découvrir un buste largement découvert sur sa poitrine qu'elle savait généreuse. Elle regarda dans le vide pour ne pas trop sentir le regard réjoui de Gin.

— Je vois ; dit-il en passant sa main légèrement sur la poitrine de la rousse; que penses-tu d'un petit jeu, Ran' ?

Face au regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il poursuivit :

— C'est un échange de bon procédé. Ton corps à moi pour le corps de ton cher ami au médecin qui le soignera. C'est toi qui va décider. Le temps que tu resteras dans mes bras sera le même temps accordé au médecin pour soigner Ayasegawa. Comprends-tu ?

Rangiku déglutit, elle connaissait la perversité des jeux de Gin. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Et elle se condamnait à rester des heures avec lui « dans ses bras » pour que son ami soit sauvé. Mais elle le ferait.

— D'accord, marché conclu.

Et Gin sourit de plus belle tout en s'approcha de Rangiku pour venir lui défaire son yukata.

 _Quelques temps plus tard._

Rangiku ouvrit les yeux lentement, découvrant sans surprise son corps nu sous une fine couverture de soie. Elle reposait à même le lit de Gin mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Néanmoins elle put l'entendre par la porte entrebâillée qui donnait sur son bureau par lequel tout visiteur entrait.

— Tu devras t'en occuper trois heures de temps. Pas une minute de plus ni de moins à partir de l'instant où tu toucheras le corps. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Rangiku sourit légèrement. Elle avait réussi sa mission. Gin avait tenu sa promesse, comme d'habitude. On pouvait marchander avec Gin, on s'assurait toujours de bien connaître la fin prévue au départ.

La jeune femme s'assit lentement. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait mal nulle part et ne constata aucun bleu sur sa peau laiteuse. C'était comme ça. Gin l'a dorlotait énormément et était parfois d'une douceur qu'elle voyait rarement au dehors.

Elle se leva et rassembla rapidement ses affaires pour se rhabiller en quelques secondes. Elle se chaussa, réajusta quelques mèches rebelles autour de ses yeux et reprit son châle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle découvrit là une jeune femme face à Gin, très grande et fine, aux cheveux gris courts à l'exception d'une fine mèche nattée et perlée, plus longue, qui reposait sur son épaule. Elle portait un kimono strict noir et blanc qui lui serrait à la taille avec une ceinture et tenait dans ses mains une lourde valise en cuir rebondie.

Les deux la regardèrent puis Gin ne sourit largement :

— Ran', je te présente Isane Kotetsu, une des plus brillantes élèves de Retsu Unohana elle-même que tu connais déjà. Comme convenu, tu es resté trois heures avec moi, elle restera donc trois heures avec Ayasegawa pour le soigner.

Rangiku se pencha largement en avant par signe de respect.

— Enchantée, merci de votre aide. Et merci Monsieur Ichimaru pour votre bienveillance.

Rangiku n'avait pas oublié. En privé, elle pouvait l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer. Mais en public les choses étaient différentes.

— Bien, il est temps que vous partiez, j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête ! Isane, merci encore de ce temps que je te prends.

— Oh; répondit l'interpellée avec gêne et en rougissant; ce n'est rien Monsieur Ichimaru, c'est mon devoir !

Gin sourit et amena les deux femmes à sa porte qu'il leur tint. Il en profita pour embrasser sur la joue Rangiku, glissant à son oreille qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle voulait.

Sur le chemin, il n'y eut pas un mot. Rangiku marchait devant, l'esprit encore ailleurs après toutes ces émotions tandis qu'elle sentait Isane derrière elle, tenant fermement sa grosse sacoche en cuir, la tête baissée. Elle lui paraissait sympathique. Mais ici, dans cet enfer, il n'y avait que rarement l'occasion de faire des rencontres et de créer des amitiés. Et quand on se rencontrait pour la première fois, la discipline et la vie en ces lieux avaient appris à rester méfiant et silencieux. En toutes circonstances.

Rangiku entra donc dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Yumichika ainsi que Shûhei, Toshiro, Yachiru et Kaien. Les deux plus jeunes étaient absents. Elle remarqua le corps du blessé toujours souffrant sur un futon, la respiration haletante et le visage rougi bien que rafraîchi par une serviette humide. Shûhei, son compagnon, était à genoux près de sa tête, les poings serrés autant que ses dents pour ne pas crier sa peine et garder son calme. Kaien, quant à lui, vint tout de suite à l'entrée pour prendre affectueusement Rangiku dans ses bras.

— Oh, Ran', je suis tellement désolé… J'étais inquiet, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais aussi longtemps. Il y a eu un problème ?

Rangiku garda la tête baissée. Elle avait besoin d'une douche.

— Tout va bien, Kaien, j'ai ramené quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Yumi'…

Il y eut une présentation rapide et polie et Kaien comprit que le médecin ne pouvait s'occuper de leur ami mutilé que trois heures de temps. Et il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre pour commencer les soins.

Les colocataires regardèrent Isane s'installer à genoux près du futon, poser sa valise près d'elle et se présenter au blessé à moitié conscient. Isane regarda sa montre, fronça un peu les sourcils, comptant dans sa tête le temps prévu, et remit sa manche avant de se lancer en ouvrant sa sacoche.

Les heures passèrent comme convenues, Isane utilisa chaque instant sur son patient. Elle l'examina très attentivement au départ, et pas seulement au niveau de sa bouche. Puis elle s'agita autour de compresses et de fils pour des points de suture après une longue et douloureuse désinfection. Elle continua ensuite à le soigner aux lèvres, aux hématomes qu'il avait. Elle prit sa tension, écouta son cœur et ses poumons, vérifia la place de ses côtes et de ses vertèbres, en profita pour faire avec lui un peu de sophrologie afin de le calmer. Elle lui fit avaler des médicaments et changea le linge. Puis elle le couvrit et rangea soigneusement ses outils. Yumichika s'était endormi. Le temps était passé.

Quand elle se présenta devant les trois adultes, elle afficha un sourire réconfortant.

— Il va s'en tirer, n'ayez crainte. Et avec les médicaments que je lui ai laissés ainsi qu'un repos total, la fièvre va rapidement tomber. N'oubliez pas de lui donner ces cachets trois fois par jour, des somnifères si besoin, un antidouleur tous les soirs pendant une semaine, et changez sa serviette régulièrement. Il vaut mieux qu'il mange des produits liquides avec une paille et assez chaud maintenant, il n'est pas habitué à ce nouvel état et sa gorge est rouge à force d'avoir tiré sur ses cordes vocales dernièrement. Qu'il ne tente pas d'utiliser sa voix et reste calme. Si vous avez besoin de moi, il faudra passer par Monsieur Ichimaru. Je vais me retirer à présent.

Sur ses sages et douces paroles, elle se courba largement, suivie par les trois adultes qui en firent de même pour la remercier et la saluer puis elle partit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Kaien expira un grand coup, comme s'il avait gardé sa respiration pendant tout le processus. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte lui aussi en indiquant qu'il allait chercher les deux plus jeunes colocataires. Shûhei passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Mais il alla tout de même s'asseoir près de Yumichika qui s'était endormi et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur. Quant à Rangiku, elle prit le nécessaire pour aller rejoindre la salle de bain commune aux chambres du couloir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se laver. Au fond d'elle, elle était tout de même fière. Elle avait fait le nécessaire pour que Yumichika soit soigné. Et ils venaient d'apprendre qu'il survivrait.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Yo,_

 _Réponse à la review:_

 ** _Trolocat:_** _Merci pour ton compliment et ton suivi de la fic, cela me touche ! Aizen est bien mystérieux effectivement, il ne se dévoilera pas facilement, je te laisse en découvrir un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Matin, appartement d'Ichigo._

Quand Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, Renji était assoupi, assis sur une chaise en face de lui. Il tenait son revolver d'une main lâche. Ses muscles, d'habitude gonflés de force, semblaient s'être affaissés sous ce sommeil pesant, lui donnant un air plus menu et fragile.

Le plus jeune se leva de son lit en un bâillement non dissimulé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une rapide douche froide le réveilla instantanément. Il s'habilla, essaya comme tous les matins de se coiffer sans succès, et finit sa toilette en une minute. Il détestait languir dans la salle d'eau. En revenant dans la pièce principale, il constata que Renji dormait toujours. Il prépara deux cafés et se présenta avec une tasse en main devant le garde du corps. L'odeur de la boisson chaude sous ses narines fit immédiatement effet. L'homme se mit à bouger et ouvrit les yeux dans la seconde. Son expression à moitié réveillée marquait une incertitude. Il semblait tout à coup chercher ses repères, comme momentanément perdu.

— Bonjour. C'est le matin, il est huit heures. Et ça, c'est votre café.

— Ok… euh… merci…

Il prit la tasse et but une gorgée avant de se lever, ranger son flingue et s'étirer largement. Ichigo le regarda en s'asseyant sur son lit.

— Bien dormi ? demanda Ichigo ironiquement.

— Je ne dormais que d'un œil; assura Renji.

« Mais bien sûr… » Pensa Ichigo.

— Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? enchaîna-t-il.

— Je bois ça et je vais faire un tour de garde pour voir s'il s'est passé quelque chose hier d'inhabituel autour de ton immeuble. Toi tu restes là. Et tu iras bosser ce soir. Changer tes habitudes attirerait encore plus l'attention.

Ichigo répondit d'un léger « ok » automatique. Il était rassuré par la présence de Renji même s'il doutait encore du danger auquel il était exposé. Il avait l'impression qu'avec lui – et de ce fait à travers les ordres de Grimmjow lui-même - tout irait bien.

— Vous…; commença Ichigo, hésitant.

— Tutoie-moi, ça me paraîtra plus naturel.

— Bien; poursuivit Ichigo, un peu gêné par ce rapprochement; tu sais quelque chose sur Aizen ? Je veux dire… Comment est-il connu ?

Renji le regarda attentivement et au moment de répondre, il posa sa tasse sur la petite table de chevet pour joindre ses mains, les bras posés sur les genoux.

— Aizen est un homme dangereux, Ichigo. Mais il n'est pas dangereux comme un type en possession d'une arme à feu peut l'être aussi par exemple. Aizen, c'est un mystère à lui tout seul autour duquel planent des affaires pas nettes, des meurtres par dizaines et de la corruption. Un tas d'activités qui paraît tout à fait invisible pour bien des gens. On sait très peu de choses sur lui. Derrière ce nom, Ichigo, il y a bien plus qu'un homme. Dans les quartiers pauvres sous son emprise, il y a même des légendes urbaines qui circulent à son sujet…

— Comme quoi ? coupa Ichigo, intrigué.

— C'est que des histoires de bonnes femmes à dormir debout, Ichigo. Entre le fait qu'il soit un immortel Illuminati ou qu'il mange ses victimes au petit-déjeuner, l'idée est la même : Aizen est craint partout dans le pays et en particulier à Tokyo où se trouverait son QG.

— Mais pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais arrêté ?

— Il a un réseau secret bien trop étendu, la police est corrompue. Chaque idiot un peu trop téméraire qui s'est lancé à sa recherche pour faire « régner la justice » a mal fini.

— Mal fini ?

— Le dernier en date a été retrouvé au fond de la baie de Tokyo complètement mutilé.

Ichigo déglutit lentement, sentant son cœur battre plus vite. Il prenait réellement conscience que ce genre de personne existait. Tout près…

— P-Pourquoi une telle violence ? Et comment peut-il agir si facilement ? Je veux dire… Je l'ai vu hier soir, comme tous mes collègues et les clients du restaurant. Et je travaille dans un bas quartier populaire de Tokyo, comment peut-il agir et disparaître si facilement… ?

— C'est là le génie d'Aizen. Il est partout et nulle part, à la fois dans les hautes affaires du pays en soudoyant les représentants du Gouvernement…mais aussi dans les plus bas quartiers. Il s'immisce dans la vie des Monsieur-tout-le-monde comme ton tuteur Urahara. Il connait le type le plus banal, ses problèmes, ses failles, ses défauts et les utilise contre lui pour lui faire ployer le genou. C'est comme ça, sans s'en douter, que ton tuteur s'est fait enrôler dans ce cercle infernal.

À la mention de son tuteur, Ichigo baissa la tête et serra sa tasse. Se rappeler son visage avant de mourir et son corps s'éteindre dans ses mains le terrifiait encore.

— Je n'y crois pas… L'homme que j'ai vu hier soir… est celui qui a donné l'ordre de tuer Kisuke…

— Oui. C'est un principe que l'on connait de lui : il ne laisse jamais aucune trace. Plus tu le cherches et moins tu le trouves. C'est comme ça pour tout le monde. Et ça marche bien, il a établi tout un petit buisness autour de la misère des gens. Les plus pauvres ou endettés lui sont soumis et travaillent pour lui des années. Il en gracie quelques-uns quand il est sûr qu'ils ne parleront pas mais c'est rare, il le fait pour gagner la confiance de ses prochaines victimes. Une fois qu'il se lasse d'une personne, il la jette. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à mieux de sa part.

— Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pour l'argent ?

— C'est une motivation possible. Mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches Ichigo, c'est que rien n'arrête un homme qui a soif de pouvoir. Et Aizen fait partie de ces hommes. Il souhaite une domination totale, c'est un maniaque du contrôle, il veut imposer ses opinions à tous, qu'elles soient politiques, économiques ou même religieuses. C'est un tyran dangereux, Ichigo, ne l'approche jamais.

— Renji… Pourquoi j'approcherais un homme qui me voudrait du mal ?

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, le visage d'Ichigo était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale tandis que celui de Renji avançait des traits inquiets et tristes.

— Il est capable de beaucoup de choses et sait manipuler les esprits Ichigo. Je veux que tu me jures de rester à l'écart d'Aizen quoiqu'il arrive.

— Je te le promets. Mais quelle idée j'aurais de m'approcher de lui…

— Cette histoire n'est pas finie. J'aimerais que tu repenses à ce que je t'ai dit au moment opportun.

Ichigo eut une nouvelle mine interrogative mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Renji but la fin de son café d'une traite et la posa dans l'évier en se levant avant de s'habiller de sa veste et de partir dans la chambre en murmurant un « J'y vais » à peine audible.

Ce fut une journée bien longue et ennuyeuse. Ichigo n'avait pas le droit de sortir sur ordre de Renji alors que ce dernier faisait des allers-retours entre la cour de l'immeuble et son appartement. Ichigo n'avait ni télé ni ordinateur et de toute façon il n'y avait pas de réseau internet dans ce taudis. Alors il avait occupé son temps à ranger son appartement, à laver ses vêtements et à se retourner sur son lit pour lire quelques romans que la concierge lui avait donnés. Des histoires à l'eau de rose d'un ennui admirable mais Ichigo se forçait à continuer pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Quand Renji se posa un moment dans l'appartement, il ne bougea pas de sa chaise, regardant la fenêtre. Il reçut quelques appels mais il s'éclipsait à chaque fois dans la salle de bain et Ichigo ne pouvait entendre qu'un mot sur deux. Pas que ça l'intéressait mais c'était bien la seule distraction au mètre carré.

Et enfin le soir vint. Ichigo se prépara, revêtant un jean et une chemise à carreaux sous une veste légère. Il prit son sac en bandoulière et coinça dans une poche son vieux téléphone portable.

— Je vais y aller aussi; déclara Renji d'un ton neutre.

— Ah, tu ne me suis pas ? fit Ichigo, ironique.

— Tout semble paisible et Aizen a apparemment été vu à des kilomètres de là. Tu ne crains aucun danger. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi directement, j'ai entré mon numéro dans ton téléphone pendant que tu dormais.

— Quoi ? Mais, j'aurais pu le faire !

— Qui sait… Allez, en avant.

Et ce fut sur ces quelques mots qu'Ichigo et Renji se séparèrent avant la bouche de métro à quelques mètres de l'immeuble.

Dans le train, Ichigo repensa à cette histoire. Aizen vient dans le restaurant où il travaille, voit son patron, fait sa connaissance en passant, puis il disparaît pour surgir quelques heures plus tard à des kilomètres de là ? Bizarrement, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Mais il avait confiance en Renji. Il voulait vraiment le protéger de cet homme qui l'aurait peut-être tué la veille ! Il fallait qu'il se détende, tout irait bien, Aizen était loin, il ne risquait rien.

Quand le train s'arrêta à son arrêt, il se jeta au dehors en premier pour atteindre l'air de la ville et mieux respirer. Il se mit à marcher vite jusqu'au restaurant, persuadé que le travail lui changerait les idées.

Mais plus il avançait, plus tout lui paraissait étrange. Tout d'abord, la rue d'habitude si silencieuse et plongée dans l'obscurité semblait illuminée et un amas de personnes avançait autour de lui, rendant la rue bien plus étroite qu'elle ne l'était déjà au départ. Il entendit autour de lui des bribes de discussions, des chuchotements au creux de l'oreille, quelques soupirs et des tremblements dans la voix. Il marchait toujours vers ses lumières blanches aveuglantes qu'il reconnut comme des phares de voiture. Il ressentit en même temps une angoisse se former dans son ventre. Il lisait la peur sur le visage des personnes qui se précipitaient dans le sens inverse de sa marche. Il avança encore. Et il vit ce qui tourmentait autant d'esprits. En voyant la devanture du restaurant, il se stoppa. Une camionnette du Samu s'était parquée devant l'entrée, près d'une voiture de police. On ne pouvait pas approcher plus car une banderole jaune de police avait été déroulée tout autour des voitures.

— Poussez-vous ! Faîtes de la place ! Ouvrez les portes de l'ambulance ! hurla une voix d'homme.

Un chemin se forma entre des têtes d'agents et d'ambulanciers. Deux hommes en blanc apparurent, à l'avant et à l'arrière d'un brancard qu'ils soulevaient. Une masse informe se dessinait sous un drap blanc posé dessus. Et Ichigo avisa un pan du tissu défait à l'extrémité. Il plongea le regard dans l'obscurité de ce trou et eut le souffle coupé au moment où il reconnut cet œil, même sans lunettes, et cette moustache singulière sur une peau rougie de sang.

— Putain, non… c'est pas… c'est pas possible…; murmura Ichigo pour lui-même.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Ichigo se faufila tout devant et passa sous la banderole. Il voulait se prouver qu'il faisait erreur, que ce n'était pas _lui_ , qu'il pourrait soulever le drap et voir un parfait inconnu mort sous ses yeux. L'ordre le rappela à la réalité. Des policiers vinrent l'immobiliser en le tenant à l'épaule et au torse. Ichigo avait le regard rivé sur le brancard drapé que l'on montait dans l'ambulance. Son cœur s'accélérait toujours plus et son sang battait dans ses tempes.

— Non, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas… Je travaille ici, il est…; tenta Ichigo d'une petite voix bloquée au fond de sa gorge.

Un homme l'écarta des deux agents de police. Il n'était pas en uniforme mais revêtait des habits civils, une chemise blanche et un jean noir sous un long pardessus beige à ceinture. Un homme grand, élancé, aux cheveux bruns ondulés jusqu'au épaules et au visage sévère et triste, légèrement barbu. Ichigo ne pouvait que se concentrer là-dessus, pour oublier tout ce blanc funèbre qu'il venait de voir.

— Calmez-vous, vous respirez trop rapidement… Tout va bien, on a sécurisé le périmètre…

Ichigo sentit sa poigne ferme sur ses bras et revint à lui, calmant sa respiration devenue erratique, tremblant tout de même de tous ses membres.

— Qui… Qui est dans le brancard ? demanda Ichigo, craignant la réponse.

— Le patron de ce restaurant, Tessai Tsukabishi. Il a été retrouvé mort par un de ses employés il y a une heure.

— Oh putain… Pas ça… putain…

Ichigo se défit de son emprise et se passa ses mains dans les cheveux puis sur le visage, piétinant sur place. Il avait du mal à le croire mais tout à coup une idée hurla en lui. Il chuchota au policier qui le regardait attentivement, toujours près de lui:

— C'est Aizen.

— Pardon ?

— C'est Aizen ! Vous devez le connaître non ?! C'est l'homme le plus dangereux de tout le Japon !

— Calmez-vous, il s'agit d'une accusation très grave; répondit le policier en haussant le ton; Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

— C'est lui. C'est tout.

Ichigo regarda dans les yeux le policier qui paraissait tout aussi sérieux:

— C'est lui… c'est tout ? Ce n'est pas suffisant, on n'accuse pas sans preuve, jeune homme.

Ichigo resta sans voix, dépité. Bien sûr que personne ne le croirait. Et bien sûr que l'enquête ne donnerait rien. Parce qu'Aizen disparaissait sans laisser de trace. Et parce que la police était complètement corrompue, il le savait maintenant.

— Si vous savez quelque chose, il faudra faire une déposition pour faire avancer l'enquête.

Ichigo hocha simplement la tête, découragé. Mais sa surprise fut entière quand l'homme se pencha plus près de lui pour lui chuchoter :

— Je dois vous dire que l'homme que vous accusez fait peur à bon nombre de mes collègues. Ils ne vous écouteront pas. Venez au poste dans les prochains jours et demandez-moi.

Il lui tendit une carte rigide blanche sur laquelle il put lire « Coyote Stark, commissaire en chef, brigade criminelle, district ouest de Tokyo ». Il la saisit et la rangea rapidement au fond de sa poche de pantalon.

— Rentrez chez vous. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

Et Stark le quitta pour retrouver les experts légistes en combinaison blanche qui entraient et sortaient du restaurant.

Ichigo eut un haut le cœur en s'éloignant du restaurant. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Deux personnes de son entourage tuées en si peu de temps... Ces crimes le rendaient malade. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était cette impression grandissante que tout était ficelé à l'avance et qu'Aizen s'approchait de lui de plus en plus, passant par son tuteur puis son patron.

Il pensa soudain avec effroi qu'après avoir perdu sa seule famille, il venait de perdre ce soir son emploi.

 _« Il a établi tout un petit buisness autour de la misère des gens. »_

Était-il frappé de la plus grande malchance ou Aizen l'avait-il fait exprès pour le dépouiller de tout ce qu'il possédait, de sa place dans la société à sa propre identité ?

 _« Il connait le type le plus banal, ses problèmes, ses failles. »_

La voix de Renji résonnait dans sa tête. Ce qu'il lui avait raconté plus tôt avait un écho tout particulier en lui, maintenant que cela lui arrivait.

 _« Alors on baisse sa garde en se disant que jamais rien ne nous arrivera. »_

Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, qu'il prévienne Renji et qu'il attende ses instructions. Il lui avait bien dit de le contacter au moindre problème… Il se mit donc à courir et sauta dans le premier train qui apparut sur le quai du métro. Il sortit son portable, faillit le faire tomber dans sa précipitation, le reprit de deux mains fermes et déverrouilla l'écran.

« Pas de réseau. »affirma froidement le portable.

Ichigo faillit jurer tout haut mais se rappela qu'il valait mieux passer inaperçu et ne pas s'attirer de problèmes plus qu'il en avait déjà. Il serra son portable dans une main, impatient d'arriver à son arrêt. Il balaya rapidement la rame du regard. Pas d'individus suspects. Seulement des _salarymens_ , quelques étudiants, un couple de lycéens en uniforme, trois types en civil un peu crasseux, deux touristes.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le métro s'arrêta enfin à sa station. Il en sortit avec hâte, monta les marches quatre à quatre pour atteindre l'air libre et marcha rapidement en direction de son immeuble. Arrivé à la porte, il composa le code et put entrer. Au même moment, il eut assez de réseau pour appeler Renji qu'il trouva rapidement sur son maigre répertoire. Il entendit les sonneries retentirent pendant qu'il gravissait les marches jusqu'au deuxième pallier.

— _Ichigo ?_

— Renji ! Il faut que tu me dises quoi faire !

— _Ooh, calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as vu Aizen ?_

— Non, seulement son crime… Mon patron a été assassiné.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Ichigo n'osait pas en dire plus. Il sentait Renji bouger à l'autre bout du fil.

— _Ok, Ichigo, où es-tu ?_

— Je rentre chez moi, là dit-il en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée.

— _Bien, reste-y en attendant mon arrivée, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je t'emmènerai en lieu sûr, selon les ordres du boss._

À l'entente du mot « boss » il vit clairement dans son esprit les cheveux bleus et les yeux froids de Grimmjow.

— D'accord…

— _C'est par sécurité, on ne sait rien de cette affaire, ni de ton patron. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout qu'Aizen a été aperçu bien loin d'ici il y a seulement quelques heures. C'est impossible…_

— Je sais… Mais hier il était bien au restaurant alors…

— _Je fais vite, Ichigo. Fais ton sac, on verra après._

Renji raccrocha, Ichigo en fit de même et bourra maladroitement son portable dans sa poche de pantalon. Il sortit un sac à dos, et y mit le nécessaire pour seulement quelques jours. Il espérait encore que tout cela n'était que l'œuvre d'un mauvais hasard, même si une voix en lui bourdonnait dans tout son être, criant le contraire. Le plus important était de garder son sang-froid.

Il repensa à la demeure de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il l'avait surnommée la cage dorée. Mais maintenant, il aurait tout fait pour s'y trouver en sécurité ! Il s'assit alors sur le lit, le cœur battant, à attendre Renji impatiemment, le visage plongé dans ses mains. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence macabre et torturé.

Puis on toqua à la porte. Ichigo ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, trop content de bientôt se sentir en sécurité. Il s'élança en une seule enjambée jusqu'à l'entrée pour ouvrir en grand.

Et il eut soudain l'impression de défaillir.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Yo,_

 _Réponse à la review:_

 ** _Akane:_** _Yo, merci beaucoup de ta review et de ton engouement pour mon histoire. La suite est assurée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !_

 _Voici le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tôt, au restaurant Narisawa, Shinjuku_

Tessai Tsukabishi rampa un peu plus vers le bar, se traînant sur ses coudes rougis pour échapper au terrifiant Gin Ichimaru.

— Tss, tu es bien pitoyable comme cela, mon cher; susurra une voix chantante qui le glaça encore plus.

— P-pourquoi… faîtes-vous cela ? murmura-t-il à bout de souffle.

L'autre homme émit un petit rire satisfait qui résonna dans toute la pièce principale du restaurant. Ainsi vidée de ses clients et plongée dans l'obscurité, cette salle paraissait pour Gin des plus lugubres. Il s'avança près du chef cuisinier à terre, blessé, s'agenouillant ainsi devant lui avant de passer une main frêle dans ses fins cheveux d'argent et de reprendre :

— Ce sont les ordres de Sosuke Aizen. C'est lui ton vrai patron, tu le sais ça… Alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir payé tes dettes ?

— Je n'avais pas… de contrat… C'était simplement… des affaires… entre nous…

L'argenté pencha la tête sur le côté et présenta une moue dubitative, grimace qu'on aurait pu comparer à celle d'un enfant contrarié :

— Des affaires qui ont bien mal tourné par ta faute, Tsukabishi. Tu sais, quand les choses tardent, le patron n'aime pas vraiment.

— Je-je peux faire mieux… Laissez-moi un mois et…

— Le patron t'a déjà donné une seconde chance, Tsukabishi. Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur... Ce n'est pas grave, ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

L'homme se releva et continua avec un grand sourire, la voix toujours doucereuse, tout en marchant autour du corps à terre :

— C'est difficile de suivre le fil, d'être constamment le meilleur. Personne ne t'en veut, tu sais ? Tu as été détrôné de ta place, tu as perdu du chiffre, tu ne pouvais pas continuer plus longtemps.

— Je vous en prie…; pleura Tessai.

Gin se retourna lentement face à lui, mains dans les poches de son impeccable costume. Il laissa un instant ses yeux balayer le corps pitoyable de sa victime : sa cheville tordue, ses mains écrasées et le sang coulant des entailles sur ses bras et de son arcade sourcilière explosée. Il lui sourit encore quand Tsukabishi osa le regarder dans les yeux, inquiet d'un si long silence.

— Mais dans ce cuisant échec, tu peux t'estimer heureux ! C'est ton jour de chance ! lança-t-il en tapant trois fois dans ses mains pour applaudir.

Il s'abaissa à nouveau et prit délicatement son menton entre deux doigts. De l'autre main, il sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche de pantalon. Il la déplia d'un geste vif dans l'air pour la montrer au regard interrogatif du chef cuisinier.

— Tu as engagé un garçon à ton service qui plaît beaucoup au patron. À vrai dire, c'est un très beau hasard ! Tu ne sais pas comment ça me facilite le travail de l'avoir trouvé !

— Q-qui ?

— Ku-ro-sa-ki I-chi-go; dit-il en pesant chaque syllabe.

Le regard du blessé en dit tout à coup long sur la terreur qui parcourait tout son corps et son esprit. En avisant le charmant visage de son jeune employé sur sa photo de C.V que Gin lui tendait, il devint encore plus pâle. Il leva soudain le bras comme pour tenter d'arracher la feuille de sa main. Mais ce fut sans compter l'agilité et la rapidité de son bourreau.

— Tut tut tut… Pas d'efforts inconsidérés, vieil homme…

— Ne lui faîtes pas de mal… Je vous en supplie…; pleura le patron.

— Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, Tsukabishi. C'est le patron qui décidera de son sort.

Puis l'homme aux fins cheveux d'argent se leva avec grâce et lui tourna le dos.

— Toi tu ne fais que mourir. Mais, pour nous avoir aidé à trouver le garçon, Aizen t'offre une récompense : une mort rapide et sans douleur.

Et l'homme claqua dans ses doigts. Un de ses sbires sortit de l'ombre où ils patientaient tous, mains dans le dos, habillés de noir jusqu'à la tête. Le subordonné sortit une dague de son fourreau caché dans son dos. Il saisit d'une main le front de Tsukabishi pour ainsi soulever sa tête et tendre sa gorge au maximum. Puis il passa la lame dessous pour une petite incision rapide. Le sang gicla et Tsukabishi mourut dans les secondes qui suivirent dans d'immondes bruits d'étouffement.

— Nettoyez les traces de notre passage. Je vous retrouve vous savez où; dit Gin d'une voix grave, son sourire ayant définitivement disparu.

— Bien, Monsieur Ichimaru; répondit l'assassin d'une voix monocorde en se courbant poliment face à son patron, bien vite suivi par les autres hommes présents.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Appartement d'Ichigo Kurosaki, 21h25_

Ichigo n'arrivait plus à bouger. Pourtant une foule de possibilités pour se sortir de cette situation dansaient joyeusement dans sa tête. Se reculer, prendre la chaise, la balancer sur l'homme pour l'assommer, prendre le sac et sortir de l'immeuble en courant pour se trouver une cachette en attendant Renji. Mais une fois paralysé par la peur, que faire ?

Face à lui, se tenait Sosuke Aizen. Grand, magnifique, l'allure fière, les mains dans les poches d'un pantalon de marque, le buste dessiné par une fine chemise blanche immaculée sous une veste de costume en adéquation avec le bas. Il lui paraissait encore plus beau que la dernière fois au restaurant et cette idée le terrorisait véritablement.

Ichigo ne put faire qu'un pas en arrière avant de sentir tout son corps être engourdi par la terreur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux d'Aizen, perçants et malicieux, d'une perfidie sans limite.

— Bonsoir Ichigo.

La voix d'Aizen était si chaude, chaleureuse et mielleuse qu'elle trompait certainement n'importe quel mortel. Ichigo ne répondit pas il ne pouvait pas. Il vit Aizen s'avancer et entendit un froissement de tissus : il venait de sortir sa main droite de sa poche de manteau et la levait vers ses cheveux roux. Avant même d'atteindre son crâne, Ichigo eut un spasme et rejeta violement le bras d'Aizen, trop près de lui à son goût, d'un coup vif. Il ne savait pas quelle énergie inconsciente contrôlait ses mouvements, mais, depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, plus rien ne lui paraissait réel. Il n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux pensées.

La personne en face de lui… avait commandé la mort de son dernier parent. C'était la seule chose qui se répétait en boucle dans son crâne.

Aizen, laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps après avoir été repoussé. Il sourit. Un mince et fin sourire, aussi sadique que pervers. Il se réjouissait de cette peur qu'il lisait dans le regard du plus jeune, de ces mouvements erratiques et incontrôlés qui tentaient de le repousser.

— C'est pas possible; murmura Ichigo; vous pouvez pas être là…

À ses mots, Ichigo ne put lire dans le regard d'Aizen que du contentement. Celui de surprendre, de faire peur, d'être le plus fort. Pour autant, pas de condescendance ni d'irrespect. Juste cette domination fièrement affirmée.

— C'est cet homme qui t'as dit ça, Abaraï Renji, n'est-ce pas, Ichigo ? dit-il posément.

Ichigo fut surpris à nouveau. Certes il pouvait connaître son nom, mais comment savait-il pour Renji ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils observés sans même que Renji ou un de ses hommes ne s'en rende compte ? Jusqu'alors, Ichigo avait cru pouvoir se sentir en sécurité avec Renji… Maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

— Pourtant je suis bien là, devant toi; continua Aizen en comprenant qu'Ichigo avait préféré garder le silence.

— Mais il a dit…

— Je sais, je sais; dit-il toujours aussi calme; c'est l'avantage d'avoir une doublure, tu ne trouves pas ? On fait croire que l'on est quelque part alors qu'en réalité on est bien ailleurs… C'est assez pratique.

Un coup d'avance. Il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur tout le monde. Et disparaissait toujours sans laisser de trace. Ichigo pensa alors qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir. Qu'Aizen avait déjà prédit que Renji était en chemin et qu'il avait aussi prévu d'agir avant lui. Et soudain, comme quelques semaines plus tôt avec Grimmjow, sa peur éclata en colère, même si sa voix resta tremblante :

— Vous allez me tuer c'est ça ? Parce que je connais votre existence, parce que vous ne laissez jamais de traces derrière vous ! Vous allez me tuer comme vous avez tué Kisuke et mon patron !

Il vit Aizen lever les mains et tenter de répondre, de contester ses paroles. Mais finalement, il referma sa bouche et abaissa très lentement les mains, comme pour apaiser un enfant qui croit qu'on l'accuse.

— Calme-toi Ichigo, n'aie pas peur… Je ne vais pas te tuer, je ne te veux aucun mal.

— Je ne vous crois pas !

— Je comprends. On a dû te raconter beaucoup de choses sur moi, des histoires qui t'ont certainement effrayé. Mais jamais on n'a dû te dire que j'étais un homme de parole. Si je te dis que je ne veux pas te tuer c'est que c'est la vérité.

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa voix. Il avait l'air si assuré, si rassurant… Il ne put même plus répliquer quand Aizen vint enfin caresser ses cheveux lentement. Une rage bouillonnait toujours en lui, signe de son effroi, mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

— Tu es si spécial, Ichigo. Sais-tu qu'Urahara ne m'a jamais parlé de toi ? Tu devais être son trésor pour qu'il te garde si jalousement. Je te connais depuis peu, Ichigo, mais j'apprécie déjà beaucoup ta compagnie.

— Ce n'est pas… réciproque…

— Parce que tu ne me connais pas, Ichigo. Ou seulement des choses fausses.

— Vous tuez des gens pour vivre de vos méfaits, ça me suffit. Osez le démentir !

— Et si je te dis qu'à proprement parler, _je_ ne tue pas ?

— C'est jouer sur les mots.

— Certes, oui; dit-il en souriant, baissant sa main pour caresser cette fois sa joue, comme lors de leur première rencontre; mais tu apprendras bien vite qu'il faut être le meilleur joueur dans la vie Ichigo, sinon tu perds tout.

— La vie n'est pas un jeu.

— Si, mon garçon, c'en est un, ça l'a toujours été. Et parfois on tombe sur de formidables cartes. Une seule question demeure : est-ce que je la joue…

Sur ces derniers mots, il baissa sa main jusqu'au bras du jeune homme qu'il serra fermement. Puis il se pencha à son oreille et murmura en son creux.

— … Ou pas ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Appartement d'Ichigo Kurosaki 21h37_

Renji se gara maladroitement à l'arrière de l'immeuble avant de sauter hors de sa voiture et de se diriger au pas de course vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il tapa le code et entra dans la pénombre du hall, tirant son revolver de son holster. Il avança avec hâte et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, vérifiant toujours avant chaque virage. Personne. Trop calme. Parfois il croisait des personnes dans les couloirs visibles depuis l'escalier et cachait adroitement son arme. Aucune agitation.

Il monta encore quelques marches et arriva sur les lieux. Il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille pour écouter les bruits possibles dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Rien. Il devait l'attendre. Il assura encore ses arrières et toqua. Pas de réponse. Une sueur froide. Il retoqua. Encore rien. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il tourna la poignée. C'était ouvert. La peur de voir le corps mort d'Ichigo sur le sol de sa chambre l'envahit soudainement. Il ouvrit le plus lentement possible, comme si la porte pesait une tonne. Rien. Il entra. Rien ni personne. Il parcourut la salle de bain. Rien non plus. L'armoire, sous le lit, la fenêtre. Aucune trace d'Ichigo. Mais son sac prêt posé sur son lit.

— Putain de merde ! cria Renji en tapant son poing ganté contre le mur; Fais chier !

Il n'avait aucun doute maintenant. Pas d'appel ni de message. Le téléphone d'Ichigo reposait dans une poche avant du sac. Il ne serait pas parti comme ça. Aizen était arrivé avant lui.

Il observa la pièce, comme il avait toujours appris à le faire. Tout était soigné, rangé, en ordre. Sans meuble déplacé ni objet cassé. Tout était parfait… excepté…. Il se pencha pour récupérer un petit carton triangulaire. Il le retourna.

 _Coyote Stark_

 _Commissaire en chef, brigade criminelle,_

 _District ouest de Tokyo_

Il lut et relut la carte de visite. Comment ce carton pouvait-être là ? Connaissait-il ce Coyote Stark personnellement ? Non, il n'avait personne de ce nom-là dans son téléphone et de toute façon il lui en aurait parlé. C'était récent. Assez récent pour que la carte soit toujours en bon état malgré sa qualité bon marché. Assez récent pour l'avoir dans une poche et qu'elle tombe malencontreusement par terre.

Son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer dans sa poche. Il décrocha de suite.

— _Dis-moi que tu es dans la voiture avec le_ _gamin_ ; déclara fermement la voix de son patron.

— Mauvaise nouvelle chef, Aizen a été plus rapide. Aucune trace d'Ichigo.

Il y eut un silence. Renji ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir été franc et direct. Il n'y avait jamais de fioritures avec son patron ni de détournements compliqués pour dire des choses simples. Il n'y avait que l'information qui importait, dans sa forme la plus dénudée. Mais, même si c'était son patron, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que cette nouvelle le rebutait. D'abord parce qu'il échouait face à la promesse d'Urahara. Ensuite parce qu'il échouait face à Aizen. Et l'orgueil de son patron n'aimait pas être touché en plein cœur.

— _Autre chose ?_ dit-il enfin, d'une voix monocorde.

— Pas de traces d'agression ou d'une quelconque violence. Ichigo a dû suivre Aizen si c'était lui en personne… de son plein gré, sans résistance. Mais j'ai trouvé la carte d'un flic par terre, vers l'entrée.

— _Ok. On va commencer à le chercher. On contactera le flic plus tard. Rentre au QG._

— Bien chef.

Et la conversion mourut dans un long bip électronique. Il mit la carte dans sa poche, rangea son arme dans son holster et disparut de cet appartement en prenant le sac d'Ichigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grimmjow laissa tomber son téléphone lassement sur son bureau. Puis il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était fatigué. Et une violente colère l'assommait depuis plusieurs jours depuis le fond de ses entrailles, prête à exploser à la vue de tous. Mais Grimmjow se contenait. Il l'avait appris pour mener à bien ses affaires. Une fois qu'il laissait sa colère s'exprimer, rien ne l'arrêtait et il fonçait tête baissée vers l'ennemi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il agisse ainsi face à Aizen. Il ne le connaissait pas, il n'avait jamais eu à faire avec lui et ignorait totalement ses manières de procéder. Grimmjow avait sa fierté mais il savait aussi reconnaître plus fort que lui. Et Aizen avait beaucoup plus d'expérience, de moyens et d'informations sur lui. S'il laissait éclater sa colère, il ne prendrait que des mauvaises décisions et c'est ce qu'attendait patiemment Aizen. Après Ichigo, il pourrait ainsi très bien l'avoir lui, et tout serait fini.

Il était profondément fatigué.

— Le gosse s'est fait attraper ?

— Dis pas ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague, Nell…; fit Grimmjow d'une voix grave.

Le jeune femme se leva du fauteuil où elle demeurait assise de travers et s'approcha du bureau. Elle portait encore des vêtements à l'étendue de son extravagance, une salopette bleue claire tachée par de la peinture, un tee-shirt aux motifs fluorescents, de nombreux bracelets et un nœud rose à pois coincé dans ses cheveux verts. Elle s'accouda au bureau et prit les mains de Grimmjow pour voir son visage défait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, ce chien…; murmura Grimmjow.

— Tu possèdes un grand territoire, Aizen est un conquérant… Il veut juste t'écraser; déclara Nelliel, pragmatique.

— Mais pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à Ichigo ? Après Urahara il aurait juste dû…

— Il a peut-être ses propres intérêts, ou alors il essaye de te faire bouillir pour que tu tombes bêtement dans ses filets…

— J'y ai aussi pensé.

Nelliel se remit droite et croisa ses bras en faisant les cents pas devant le bureau.

— Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce gamin ?

— C'est un innocent. Je l'ai fait kidnapper, séquestrer, battre par mes hommes… pour des informations qu'il n'avait pas. Pour une foutue histoire de pacte avec ce diable. Et Urahara est revenu, avec l'argent. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi convaincu et attristé par le déshonneur qu'il avait causé sur les siens. Et… je respecte ça. Alors j'ai promis de veiller sur son fils adoptif.

— Pourtant tu savais qu'Aizen n'aime pas laisser de trace.

— Évidemment. Je pensais pouvoir le protéger… Mais je n'ai rien vu venir… Et… ce qui m'énerve vraiment…

— … C'est que tu ne sais pas à quoi pense Aizen; finit Nelliel d'une voix assurée, connaissant Grimmjow par cœur.

Le bleuté acquiesça. Il détestait ce genre d'ennemi. Il poursuivit méthodiquement :

— Aizen ne veut pas le tuer. Sinon, on aurait déjà son corps avec une balle dans la tête à la morgue. Aizen aurait pu en finir bien plus vite, le jour même où Ichigo est sorti de ce bâtiment, s'il voulait. Et pourtant, il est bien vivant. Il a juste disparu.

— _Juste disparu_ ?

— C'est ça. Pas de combat, pas de message, pas de sang. Il s'est envolé. Comme le souhaitait Aizen. Sans laisser de traces. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus.

— Pourquoi ?

Grimmjow se leva à son tour pour rejoindre la jeune femme, mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le regard plus que sérieux.

— Parce que moi, je connais les tueurs en série de cette ville. Il est facile de comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement. Mais les fantômes qui font disparaître les gens en un claquement de doigt, ça, je connais pas.

Il y eut un silence froid et angoissé.

— Que va devenir le gamin ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

— Je ne sais pas… Mais on va le retrouver.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Yo,_

 _Réponse à la review:_

 _ **Trolocat** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message touchant, je suis ravie que mon écriture te plaise, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 9. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Quand Ichigo se réveilla, il fut aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Reprenant conscience, il garda un instant les yeux fermés et vint poser sa main contre son front pour masser ses tempes afin de calmer un début de migraine. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était sur le dos, allongé sur un lit, mais il ressentit tout de même un vertige. De son autre main, il serra le drap sur lequel il était posé, comme pour s'assurer un certain équilibre. Peu à peu, des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

 _En sortant de son immeuble, Aizen sur ses pas, il remarqua une voiture noire de luxe qui semblait les attendre. Deux hommes en costume patientaient à côté. L'un ouvrit la portière arrière lorsque tout à coup l'autre vint le saisir dans le dos pour l'immobiliser complètement en lui tenant fermement les bras. Il se mit à crier et à se débattre. Allait-on le frapper ? Aizen s'approcha de lui en sortant de la poche de son manteau une petite boîte en fer. L'homme qui le tenait remonta la manche de son gilet tandis qu'Aizen ouvrit le contenant pour en sortir une petite seringue rempli d'un liquide ambré. En une seconde, il piqua Ichigo sur la peau nue découverte. Il cria de surprise. Il tenta de se débattre mais cela lui fit encore plus mal avec la seringue en lui. Il obtempéra donc, non sans une grimace de désapprobation. Il dut avouer que cela fut rapide. Puis Aizen rangea à nouveau le matériel dans sa poche et l'homme qui le tenait l'enfonça presque dans la voiture où il s'installa en tremblant. Aizen le rejoint aussitôt et la portière se ferma._

 _— C…c'était quoi ça ?_

 _— Tout va bien, Ichigo, ce ne sont que des mesures de sécurité. Ça ne te fera aucun mal, ce ne sont pas de vulgaires drogues qui anéantissent la santé, je puis te l'assurer. Tu vas vite te sentir bien et calme, mon garçon._

 _Il vit son sourire mielleux. « Mon garçon ? ». Il n'aimait déjà pas ce terme. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Tout vacillait autour de lui, se dédoublait et devenait flou. Il eut un léger vertige et posa sa tête en arrière contre le dossier. L'instant d'après, ce fut le trou noir._

De retour à la situation présente, Ichigo s'assit sur le lit. Il découvrit une chambre aux allures aseptisées. Sobriété et élégance se faisaient les maîtres-mots de cette pièce, composée de quelques meubles de facture riche. Mais dans un espace si grand –plus grand que son appartement lui semblait-il- cela donnait une atmosphère froide, autoritaire et déshumanisée.

Ichigo se leva un peu précipitamment et eut un vertige. Il préféra donc rester assis sur le lit. Il regarda son habit. On l'avait changé. À cette idée, il rougit. Il portait un soyeux et long _yukata_ blanc ainsi qu'un sous-vêtement tout aussi traditionnel. Il rougit encore plus. On l'avait vu nu alors... Quelle horreur…

Il songea soudain à Grimmjow et à Renji et les larmes montèrent jusqu'à ses yeux pour les embuer totalement. Il glissa à terre, contre le lit, cachant au mieux sa nudité en se recroquevillant et pleura ainsi, agité de quelques tremblements. Sur le moment, il aurait voulu être plus fort et analyser la situation avec sang-froid. Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire, sa peur était plus forte.

Soudain, la porte, qui apparaissait à l'autre bout de la chambre, sembla se déverrouiller sous plusieurs tours de clé. Ichigo leva la tête de ses genoux, et vit soudain Aizen apparaître dans l'ouverture. Il avait troqué son costume pour une tenue plus légère faite d'un pantalon de toile et d'un polo blanc. Son visage paraissait apaisé, presque avenant. Si Ichigo ne savait pas de Renji ce que cet homme représentait, il serait tombé trop facilement dans le piège de ce visage presque angélique, d'une beauté troublante. Aizen ferma la porte délicatement. Il avait dû remarquer l'état d'Ichigo car il s'avança en sortant tel un magicien de sa poche un long mouchoir de soie qu'il s'apprêta à lui tendre.

— Je t'en prie mon garçon, tu es bien plus joli sans ces vilaines larmes.

Ichigo ne bougea pas, pétrifié. Aizen s'approcha alors un peu plus mais au moment de le toucher, il s'enfuit dans le coin de la chambre le plus loin possible de lui.

— Ne vous approchez pas ! cira-t-il, la voix légèrement chevrotante.

Aizen observa avec une certaine tendresse le jeune homme, recroquevillé par terre. Il semblait si fragile... Après un instant, il fit un pas vers lui, puis deux, lentement, comme devant un animal effarouché. Une fois assez proche, il posa un genou à terre pour être au même niveau qu'Ichigo.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre mon garçon, n'aie pas peur.

— Vous m'avez drogué… Vous m'avez changé… Vous m'avez enfermé dans cette pièce…; murmura Ichigo en prenant lui-même conscience de chaque fait.

— Calme-toi, Ichigo. Ce n'était pas de la drogue, juste un somnifère. Ce sont des mesures de sécurité, je ne veux pas que tu saches où tu te trouves, moins tu en sais, plus tu es en sécurité.

— Parce que vous tuez les personnes qui en savent trop c'est ça ?

Il y eut un silence puis Aizen sourit :

— Parce qu'il vaut en effet mieux que tu en saches le moins possible. Et pour la chambre et les habits, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais un peu d'intimité et de confort en te réveillant. Mais je ne veux pas t'enfermer dans une petite cage, n'aie crainte.

Il tendit le mouchoir qu'Ichigo finit par prendre pour essuyer prestement son visage mouillé de larmes.

— Dîtes-moi… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici…

Ichigo crut voit un regard satisfait dans les yeux d'Aizen, comme s'il attendait qu'il lui pose la question.

— Prends ma main et allons ailleurs, Ichigo, je t'expliquerai tout après.

Le jeune homme hésita mais sut qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il glissa sa main dans celle d'Aizen qui serra assez pour l'aider à se mettre debout en même temps que lui. Mais une fois cela fait, il ne le lâcha pas ce qui fit rougir Ichigo, peu habitué à ce genre de proximité. Encore plus avec un tueur comme cet homme. C'était si intimidant, si étrangement mal-placé.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Ichigo découvrit alors un ensemble complexe de couloirs et de pièces, décorés tout aussi sobrement mais avec un goût de luxe et une touche artistique nette. Le tout semblait vieux, dans les décorations des plafonds jusqu'aux boiseries des murs mais conservé de manière exceptionnelle, donnant l'impression de se trouver dans un manoir européen, perdu dans le XIXe siècle. Ils croisèrent quelques domestiques, tous habillés traditionnellement de noir et de blanc dans un uniforme impeccable.

Soudain, après quelques minutes de marche, Aizen passa une porte. Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce tout en bois du sol au plafond et entièrement décorée de manière japonaise. Il y faisait chaud et légèrement humide. Selon Ichigo, ils se trouvaient, à l'identique des bains publics traditionnels et contre toute attente, dans une pièce de préparation aux bains. Effectivement, le propriétaire de la demeure fit glisser aussitôt une dernière porte flanquée de carrés en papier de riz qui se trouvait face à eux et dévoila, creusé dans la pierre, un large bassin en imitation pierre rempli d'une eau trouble et fumante. Ichigo en eut le souffle coupé. Cette pièce contrastait tellement avec le reste plus européen. Aizen lâcha sa main délicatement après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien les deux dans la pièce du bain. Il fit à nouveau glisser la porte pour les enfermer ensemble.

Puis, sans aucune gêne et avec une assurance dont il avait le secret, il défit sa ceinture, retira ses chaussures et souleva son polo pour découvrir un torse d'une blancheur immaculée et finement musclé. Il continua en retirant son pantalon puis ses chaussettes et enfin son caleçon. Au dernier habit, Ichigo détourna les yeux, gêné, et devina, plus qu'il ne vit, qu'Aizen était entré dans son bain privé. Une fois assis, après avoir poussé un soupir de contentement, il observa les réactions de son vis-à-vis avec amusement.

Ichigo demeurait là, devant le bassin, se sentant ridicule et perdu, tirant sur son _yukata_ , gêné et devenant toujours plus rouge par pudeur comme par échauffement dû à la température du bain.

— Ichigo.

Le susnommé regarda Aizen dans les yeux. Il y trouva une expression calme, paisible, contrôlée… comme toujours.

— J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes pour que l'on discute.

— Mais je…

— J'insiste, Ichigo.

Au même moment, Ichigo entendit du bruit derrière lui. Deux hommes en costumes, comme ceux qu'il avait vus vers la voiture, se distinguaient à travers le papier de riz de la porte coulissante, à garder l'entrée. On ne pouvait pas entrer. Mais on ne pouvait pas sortir non plus. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Et Aizen tenait à ce qu'il discute avec lui car une telle surveillance devenait presque ridicule dans sa propre demeure.

Ichigo se sentit donc obligé de coopérer. Il se retourna tout de même pour être dos à Aizen avant de retirer son _yukata_ et son sous-vêtement. Puis il mit ses mains devant son sexe et s'approcha rapidement du bain rocheux pour cacher avec empressement son corps sous l'eau brûlante. Aizen lui souriait toujours.

— Bien, nous allons pouvoir parler. J'écoute tes questions.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas… tué ? fit Ichigo une fois habitué à l'eau du bain et après avoir réfléchi un instant.

Aizen sourit et eut un léger rire franc. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question pour commencer.

— Parce que tu préférerais peut-être que cela soit le cas ?

— Ça dépend… ce que vous faîtes de moi…

— Ne prends pas cet air grave, Ichigo, il ne faut pas écouter toutes les légendes sur mon compte, je ne suis pas un cannibale qui tue et mange tout ce qui bouge.

Ichigo garda le silence. Il n'était pas forcément rassuré ni amusé par les mots de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier sortit son bras de l'eau pour poser le coude sur le rebord et caler sa tête contre sa main pour mieux contempler le jeune homme nu en face de lui.

— Quand je te regarde Ichigo, je vois un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, tellement jeune et plein de vie, en train de devenir un adulte, un homme. Un trop beau tableau que je ne veux pas réduire au néant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal.

Ichigo sut quelque part qu'Aizen était sincère, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment le tuer. Mais cette imprévisibilité ne cessait de l'effrayer. Il reprit, passant sur un autre terrain de discussion :

— Vous avez tué Kisuke Urahara.

— En effet, Ichigo.

Sous l'eau, le plus jeune ferma ses poings, une haine passée resurgissant peu à peu en lui. Mais il ne comptait pas frapper son ennemi. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette opportunité d'être encore en vie : s'il tentait d'agresser Aizen, il serait stoppé en deux minutes par les molosses derrière la porte et Dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait se passer de sombre ensuite. Il tempéra sa colère et tenta de rester calme.

— C'était un homme honorable et désespéré; poursuivit Aizen; prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la tienne. Il n'est pas mort en vain.

— _En vain_ ? Vous l'avez assassiné !

— Il a fauté et il connaissait les risques. Et dis-moi, s'il était encore en vie, où seriez-vous aujourd'hui, sans le magasin qui a fait faillite, sans toit ni argent ? Vous auriez utilisé vos économies le temps de trouver des boulots miséreux pour survivre, dans un taudis délabré au milieu de la pire vermine humaine de la ville. Puis Urahara aurait fatalement été obligé d'emprunter à quelques malfrats qui vous auraient tués pour récupérer leur argent une fois endettés jusqu'au cou. Alors… rassuré par ce destin ?

— Ne jouez pas à ça…

— Ça s'appelle prévoir les incidents et ce n'est qu'un calcul de probabilités. Le taux d'échec à votre survie si je l'avais laissé en vie était immense, Ichigo, bien plus que le nouveau pourcentage qui concerne ton propre futur aujourd'hui.

— Quoi ?! Vous agissez en fonction de pourcentages ? Vous décidez de vie et de mort sur des gens en calculant leur chance de réussite comparée à la vôtre ?! Vous…

— Ne va pas dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter ensuite, Ichigo; coupa Aizen; ça serait idiot. Et je pense bien que tu ne comprends pas cette manière de fonctionner, bien que tu raccourcisses sa réelle complexité. Tu es jeune, encore sans expérience de la vie, et tu n'as pas la même notoriété que moi. Alors bien sûr que sa mort t'affecte plus qu'autre chose. Je comprends.

— Vous _comprenez_ ?

— J'aurais préféré agir autrement si j'avais pu, c'est ce que je veux dire. Mais c'est Urahara qui a préféré la mort et sur ce point il est le seul responsable de ses actes. Il n'aurait pas dû abandonner la tâche qui lui était assignée. Il n'a volontairement pas suivi les règles, Ichigo. Et sur ce point, je ne peux pas réagir de mille manières.

— Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler…

En effet, tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. Les dernières paroles de son tuteur contre celles de Renji mais aussi celles d'Aizen. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Qui agissait pour le bien finalement ? Ou… qu'est-ce qu'était le bien ? Et en se posant ce genre de questions, Ichigo avait pris peur. Il ne voulait pas se perdre. Il craignait de croire Aizen et de lui donner raison. Il fallait stopper cette conversation avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Et il devait garder à l'esprit que cet homme ne voulait pas forcément son bien et qu'il pouvait le manipuler à tout moment.

— Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, aussi récent soit-il. Tu dois bien te poser une autre question plus importante non ? reprit Aizen, d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

— Oui… La raison de ma présence ici…

— En effet, Ichigo. Mes hommes ont collecté quelques informations sur toi… Je ne trouve pas qu'après tant d'études et d'excellents résultats, une vie dans un studio d'une résidence pour anciens SDF avec un petit boulot de serveur dans un restaurant de quartier modeste soit à la hauteur de tes attentes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça… Ça ne vous regarde pas…

— Réponds à ma question, Ichigo.

Le jeune homme expira, gêné d'être ainsi mis à découvert, à la vue d'un étranger aussi dangereux qu'Aizen.

— C'est vrai.

— Bien. Et donc je te propose ici une vie beaucoup plus confortable à mes côtés.

— Vous me _proposez_? fit le rouquin, ironique.

Aizen sourit alors malicieusement.

— Je vois que tu es un garçon intelligent, Ichigo, c'est bien.

— Vous m'enfermez comme un animal dans une cage.

— Tu auras une grande liberté ici, Ichigo. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de tes journées et te déplacer tout seul partout dans la maison et dans les jardins. Tu pourras choisir de passer du temps avec moi ou de m'éviter au maximum, l'endroit est assez spacieux pour qu'on ne se croise pas une seule fois si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

— Ça reste une grande cage dorée.

— Il ne s'agit que d'une situation de quelques semaines. Nous pourrons envisager des sorties si tout se passe bien. Et je veux que tu vives ta vie, que tu t'épanouisses et réalises tes rêves. Ne voulais-tu pas voyager en Europe, travailler dans une grande maison d'édition ou encore lire des livres uniques au monde ? Je peux t'offrir tout cela.

Ichigo releva la tête pour regarder attentivement Aizen qui se délectait de son bain. Il pouvait certes savoir tout de lui parce que son passé laissait des traces que ce soit sa famille ou ses études. Mais comment avait-il su pour ses rêves, pour ses envies qu'il croyait avoir gardé au plus profond de lui ? Cet homme le terrifiait profondément.

— Si je peux faire ce que je veux… Je… Je voudrais retourner dans la chambre… maintenant.

— Je comprends, tu as certainement besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Je vais devoir aller travailler de toute façon. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir, j'aimerais te revoir si tu le veux bien.

Ichigo se leva d'un coup et s'essuya rapidement avec une serviette blanche posée sur le côté avant de se rhabiller. Aizen claqua dans ses doigts et la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur les deux gardes du corps.

— On va te reconduire dans la chambre où tu t'es réveillé tout à l'heure, mais, sache que tu pourras choisir, dans les prochains jours, une chambre qui te plaît plus parmi toutes les autres de la maison.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et sortit, précédé d'un des deux hommes. L'autre s'éclipsa pour laisser son patron profiter seul de son bain. Aizen plongea un peu plus son torse dans l'eau chaude. Cette rencontre l'avait conforté dans son opinion concernant Ichigo Kurosaki. Il l'appréciait fortement...

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Ichigo resta comme un épouvantail planté en plein milieu de la pièce, le regard vide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. C'était réellement le pire. Être gardé en vie et tenu aux petits soins par le même homme qui avait tué le dernier membre de sa famille, par celui qui dirigeait un véritable business de la terreur sur des familles entières à ses ordres, par celui, enfin, qui s'était donné pour but de vaincre Grimmjow Jaggerjack pour écraser tout concurrent.

Ichigo repensa finalement à sa vie de petit serveur dans sa chambre miteuse. Certes, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, Aizen l'avait assez bien souligné, mais il jouissait encore de la liberté, d'une vie dont il pouvait encore choisir les issues. Et ça, Aizen s'était bien caché de le faire remarquer.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? En se posant sur le rebord du lit, il se mit à penser que, peut-être, Renji ayant découvert sa disparition en arrivant dans sa chambre, Grimmjow lancerait des hommes à sa recherche. Mais cette possibilité lui faisait peur. Aizen était si dérangé qu'il ne serait pas aisé de le localiser et de lui venir en aide. Et un conflit aurait forcément lieu entre les deux groupes. Ichigo ne souhaitait pas cela. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce monde. Il devrait donc s'en tirer seul.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Yo,_

 _Réponse à la review:_

 _ **Trolocat** : Merci encore pour ton suivi ! Effectivement, Ichigo est bien perdu dans cette situation, je te laisse découvrir les agissements d'Aizen pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, place à d'autres personnages, bonne lecture !_

 _Voici le chapitre 10. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

— Tu abuses Matsumoto ! Tu as déjà pris ta pause ! grogna l'homme.

— Lâche-moi, j'ai fait l'taf… Tu vas pas m'empêcher d'aller fumer maintenant, si ?

— Oh ! Tu vas baisser d'un ton, ma p'tite ! Réfléchis un peu, grâce à qui t'es en vie aujourd'hui ?

— Et pour quel résultat ? Allez, laisse-moi, tu me la sors à chaque fois celle-là, change de disque…

L'homme ne répondit pas et, après avoir grogner une dernière fois pour la forme, s'écarta de la porte de service qui donnait sur une petite cour. Rangiku attendit qu'il s'éloigne plus loin dans le couloir et poussa la lourde porte verte en appuyant sur le battant tout en murmurant :

— Va crever, vieillard...

Elle respira enfin la brise fraîche de la nuit. Certes, l'air était pollué de vapeurs d'alcool, de parfums, de sueur et d'essence. Mais c'était toujours mieux qu'à l'intérieur où elle suffoquait. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé son service à vingt heures, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer à chaque minute.

Elle s'assit maladroitement, en tirant sa jupe, sur le bout de trottoir mouillé, près d'un réverbère qui l'éclairait dans l'obscurité morbide de cette petite cour pavée désertique. Ignorant le froid et l'humidité au contact de sa peau, elle sortit une cigarette qu'elle brûla à l'aide de son briquet qu'elle cachait entre ses seins. Elle prit une grande bouffée avant d'expirer la fumée qui vint se joindre au présent brouillard qui prenait place, comme chaque nuit, au-dessus des têtes.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte grincer dans son dos et espéra sincèrement ne pas voir à nouveau son supérieur venir la sermonner. Elle se retourna tout à coup :

— Shûhei…; chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Il était bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et arborait sur ce teint cireux d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Les cheveux en bataille et noyé dans un gilet de deux tailles trop grand, il avait la tête baissée et attendait certainement que Rangiku l'accueille.

S'il ressemblait plus à un épouvantail terrifiant en cette seconde, la jeune femme ne montra rien et se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement en lui tendant la main. Il la saisit de suite. Sa peau était froide et tremblante. Elle ne voulut pas lui demander pourquoi, se doutant de la réponse, et le tira à elle pour qu'il s'asseye lui aussi sur le morceau de trottoir.

— T'en veux ? proposa-t-elle en montrant sa cigarette.

Le plus jeune fit un timide « non » de la tête et sembla contempler son reflet dans une flaque d'eau, entre ses jambes repliées.

— Belle nuit, hein ? Ça fait du bien un peu de calme…; continua Rangiku, persuadée qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

Pendant quelques instants, elle continua à fumer, ses cheveux doucement caressés par le vent du soir, son regard perdu sur la cour cerclée de bâtiments immenses et noirs d'obscurité.

Soudain, Shûhei, se sentant certainement plus à l'aise et assez en sécurité à présent, prit la parole d'une voix faible:

— Ran'…

— Mh ?

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi on a cette vie ?

L'intéressée resta muette un instant, ne sachant pas pourquoi la question se posait, dans quel but, dans quelle attente de réponse. Elle écrasa son mégot contre la bordure du trottoir, s'assura que la porte derrière eux était bien fermée, qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, et répondit à voix basse :

— Parce qu'on s'est tous fait avoir à un moment dans notre vie où l'on était plus vulnérable, seul et encore assez idiot pour devenir le pion d'un…

Soudain, comme stoppée par la peur, elle suspendit l'insulte qu'elle préparait à déclamer contre leur patron, comme s'il était là, tapi dans l'ombre et qu'il pouvait surgir avec un flingue en main pour lui aérer le cerveau en guise de réponse à son insolence. Shûhei la regarda, attendant la fin :

— Enfin… _son_ pion, quoi…

Le brun ne parut pas étonné que Rangiku marque une distance craintive envers _cet_ homme. C'était normal. Tout le monde avait peur de _lui_ et personne n'était assez fou pour l'insulter dans son antre même, où chaque mur avait des oreilles.

— Comment va Yumi' ?

— Il a arrêté de pleurer et s'est endormi… Je pouvais plus rester dans la chambre… Ran', je… je sais plus comment lui parler… comment le regarder...

Rangiku ressentit une compassion immense pour son ami. Ils étaient bien évidemment tous peinés pour l'état de Yumi' après une telle mutilation infâme. Mais elle imaginait bien que pour Shûhei c'était plus que cela. Ils formaient un beau couple depuis deux ans déjà. Au début, ils n'étaient pas encore dans la précarité et la peur qu'ils connaissaient aujourd'hui. Ils avaient encore un peu de liberté et d'honneur à conserver. Mais tout s'était effondré trop vite. L'entreprise avait grandi, le pouvoir du patron avait explosé, l'autorité s'était raffermie.

Cette nouvelle vie avait rendu chacun plus méfiant et renfermé. Mais le couple de Yumichika et Shûhei était resté intact, aussi fort que dans le passé. Mais depuis l'incident, ils étaient devenus silencieux, fantomatiques et cela peinait Rangiku qui les avait connus si rayonnants.

— Ça viendra…;ne réussit-elle qu'à répondre.

— J'ai tellement peur… qu'il fasse une connerie… ou qu'il ne se réveille plus une fois endormi…; poursuivit-il d'une voix effrayée.

— Ne te torture pas plus que ça Shû'; lui répondit-elle avec une main caressant son dos de manière rassurante; Yumichika va bien, il est hors de danger. Maintenant il faut qu'il reprenne des forces, c'est tout. Il est fort et courageux, Shûhei. Garde foi en lui et tout ira bien.

Elle n'était pas tellement sure de ses paroles. Yumichika pourrait véritablement avoir des envies sombres et tragiques. Elle le connaissait et savait qu'il était toujours d'un panache et d'une fierté sans limite. Dépourvu de cela, comme un paon qui ne peut plus faire la roue, que restait-il ? Elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait vraiment croire que demain annoncerait une bonne nouvelle, une avancée, un pas en-dehors de leur tombe. Elle voulait tellement y croire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Trois jours plus tard, QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack…_

— Comment ça, tu n'as toujours rien ?!

— Patron, les codes de sécurité sont extrêmement puissants, nos meilleurs hackers sont sur le coup mais ça prend du temps…

Illfort était mal à l'aise. Depuis ce matin, au moment même où il s'était levé de son lit, il savait que la journée s'annoncerait difficile et que le face à face avec son patron allait être rude pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucun résultat concret à lui montrer. Mais, en bon chef de l'équipe de surveillance et sécurité informatique, il prendrait tous les blâmes pour lui. Et voilà qu'il était planté là, au milieu du bureau du patron, un porte-document léger et insignifiant dans les mains, le visage caché entre ses longues mèches blondes qui retombaient en-dessous de ses épaules.

— Trois jours que vous y travaillez ! Trois ! Et vous n'avez rien du tout ?!

— On sait… on sait qu' _il_ est lié à Aizen. Qu' _il_ travaille pour lui. Mais c'est aussi un hacker, on ne trouvera pas des informations facilement sur _lui_ , Patron…

— Mais je crois pas t'avoir embauché en te disant que ton taf allait être facile, Illfort ! Retourne au boulot avec ton équipe et faîtes en sorte de creuser tout ça ! C'est notre seule piste, tu m'entends ? La seule !

Illfort sortit du bureau après s'être courbé poliment pour s'excuser. Au moment où la porte se ferma, Grimmjow relâcha une lente et profonde expiration, preuve de sa fatigue chronique. Le gamin avait disparu depuis trois jours. Pas de nouvelles, pas de mots de la part d'Aizen, pas de trace dans toute la ville. Alors il s'était rappelé les mots d'Urahara :

 _« Kaien… Shiba… il peut vous aider…»_

Il avait lancé tous son équipe d'informaticiens à la recherche de ce Kaien Shiba qui avait aidé Urahara à se sortir des griffes d'Aizen –ou plus ou moins- et qui se présentait comme le seul indice tangible pour retrouver Ichigo. Mais la seule chose décelée à ce jour était son poste de hacker dans l'entreprise d'Aizen.

En attendant, l'équipe de Renji cherchait activement parmi les pires endroits de Tokyo une trace menant à Aizen. Mais Grimmjow le savait déjà, ça ne serait pas chose aisée : la capitale était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, des hors-la-loi naissaient chaque jour dans la part sombre de la ville. Trouver ce genre de lieux n'était pas difficile. Cela pouvait être un café, un bar, un restaurant, une boutique de prêt-à-porter, un centre d'arcades... Tout pouvait cacher en son sein des activités illicites. Mais cela pullulait tellement aujourd'hui, au vue du nombre exponentiel de criminels qui exerçaient à Tokyo, que trouver le QG d'Aizen, revenait à tomber sur l'aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cela s'annonçait presque impossible. Mais, par la force des choses, trouver des indics et des oiseaux à faire chanter pourrait les amener au lieu-dit.

Soudain on toqua à sa porte, coupant court à ses pensées.

— Patron, votre rendez-vous est arrivé; héla Renji de l'autre côté de la porte.

— Bien, fais-le entrer; répondit-il aussitôt en se levant.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra, plus âgé que Grimmjow et d'une stature tout aussi imposante. Sous des cheveux bruns mi- longs et ondulés, retombant sur les épaules, se dévoilaient de petits yeux fuyants. Entre sa barbe vieille de trois jours, ses cernes et son air las, voire suffisant, Grimmjow le trouva assez incongru. Néanmoins, il n'hésita pas à serrer la main qu'il lui tendit :

— Coyote Stark, enchanté Mr. Jaggerjack.

— De même, commissaire. Venez vous installer, je vous en prie; fit Grimmjow en indiquant les deux canapés dans le coin du bureau.

Stark s'installa du bout de l'assise tandis que Grimmjow prit place plus confortablement en face de lui. Il desserra sa cravate noire et retira un bouton de sa chemise blanche, jugeant que ce relâchement ne pouvait pas offenser le commissaire au look plutôt relâché du jean/chemise à demi froissée.

— Vous vivez dans un véritable château fort des temps modernes, Mr. Jaggerjack. La sécurité est… étonnante.

— Ho, mes hommes ont-ils été remuants à l'entrée ? Il faut les excuser, ce ne sont pas les plus tendres…

— Des repris de justice que j'ai moi-même envoyés en prison; répondit le commissaire du tac au tac avec un sourire satisfait.

Grimmjow eut un rire franc, véritablement amusé par la franchise de l'homme. Il l'aimerait bien celui-là.

— Mais je vous assure, ils sont des plus _cleans_ à présent.

— Bien sûr, chapeautés par un des plus grands magnats de l'économie tokyoïte tel que vous. J'avoue avoir été surpris de votre « invitation », Mr. Jaggerjack.

— J'en arrive aux faits. Dîtes-moi d'abord si vous connaissez ce jeune homme.

Sur ce, il posa sur la petite table basse qui les séparait une photo prise d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Stark ne la regarda qu'un instant avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de son intermédiaire.

— Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés sur la scène de crime du chef restaurateur Tessai Tsukabishi. Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait pour lui en tant que serveur.

— Précisément. C'est là que vous lui avez donné votre carte, donc. On l'a retrouvée chez lui, volontairement ou non tombée par terre; raconta Grimmjow en posant la dite carte de visite sur la photographie.

Le commissaire plissa des yeux, l'air interrogateur :

— Qu'est-il arrivé au gamin ?

— Justement. C'est ce qu'on cherche à savoir. Et je vous espérais à mes côtés pour enquêter.

— Mais encore ?

— Ichigo Kurosaki a disparu il y a trois jours, quelques heures après le meurtre du cuistot, une fois rentré chez lui après s'être rendu au restaurant. Je précise, il s'est réellement évaporé, aucune trace de lutte, son appartement était parfaitement en ordre. Mon second n'a trouvé que votre carte au sol.

Stark prit le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle tout en gardant une expression impassible. C'était une des choses qu'il détestait dans son métier: apprendre qu'un connard avait enlevé un gosse.

— On a toutes les raisons de croire qu'il s'agit d'Aizen.

— Encore ? fit Stark avant de poursuivre sous le regard étonné de Grimmjow; Kurosaki m'a dit la même chose en constatant le meurtre de son patron cette fameuse nuit. Il est reparti en courant, effrayé.

— Quel est votre avis sur la question ? fit Grimmjow ramenant une jambe sur l'autre et un bras au-dessus du dossier du canapé.

— Si je n'écoutais que mes idiots de collègues au bureau, je trouverais de multiples métaphores plus incroyables les unes que les autres pour parler de cet homme. Ça jazze pas mal sur lui… une réelle légende urbaine. Mais… peut-être qu'on l'accuse un peu trop souvent. Il n'est pas à l'origine de tous les maux de la ville. Ce n'est qu'un homme, on a tendance à le voir comme un dieu.

— Certes. Mais je vous prierai de croire que là, c'est bien signé Aizen.

— Je demande à voir.

Nouveau silence. Grimmjow changea encore une fois de position, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, mains jointes, avant de se lancer :

— Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai une certaine influence sur les affaires de la ville. Et il n'est pas rare que l'on m'attaque pour tenter de m'intimider ou de stopper mon avancée, en vain bien sûr… jusqu'à cette histoire de détournement de fond d'une bonne partie de ma fortune. Le temps que je comprenne qu'Aizen en était l'instigateur, il était trop tard. J'ai accusé à tort un pion qu'il avait utilisé. Un pion qui n'était autre que le responsable légal de Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara. Il nous a avoué qu'il s'agissait bien d'Aizen, d'une "plaisanterie" de son invention pour attirer mon attention et me lancer dans un jeu pervers. J'ai promis au tuteur de protéger Ichigo qu'il considérait comme son fils. Et une semaine plus tard, ce même Aizen refait parler de lui. Il est le véritable tueur de Tsukabishi. On sait qu'ils faisaient affaires et que le restaurant croulait sous les dettes. Et après tout, c'est le même _modus operandi_ : quand ses pions lui sont inutiles il les réduit au silence, sans jamais laisser de trace, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme par hasard, quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo disparait.

— Aizen s'intéresse à ses victimes ? Il agit par passion ? Je pensais plus qu'il était du genre psychopathe qui tue pour calmer des pulsions meurtrières.

— C'est ce qu'on vous a bien voulu vous faire croire. Aizen est très intelligent, il ne tue pas en acte terroriste tout ce qui bouge.

— Alors le mobile c'est qu'Ichigo est apparenté à Urahara et qu'il doit aussi disparaître pour qu'il n'y ait plus de trace des agissements d'Aizen ?

— J'y ai longtemps cru. Mais trois jours sont passés. Et toujours rien. Si Ichigo était mort, Aizen se serait fait un plaisir de me le faire savoir.

— Alors vous penchez pour quoi ?

— Il le séquestre. Quelque part. Pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Stark étudia cette possibilité silencieusement, fixant le plafond au-dessus de lui en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière. Puis il vint à dire :

— Vous êtes au courant des penchants homosexuels d'Aizen ? C'est l'une des rares choses qu'il dévoile à la presse. Si vous parlez de séquestration, rajoutons à cette liste un possible abus sexuel sur la victime, ce qui expliquerait qu'il le garde en vie.

Grimmjow serra les dents, agacé par cette remarque. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. La simple idée que ce gamin soit violenté d'une quelconque manière sexuelle et physique le mettait hors de lui.

— Il faut le retrouver au plus vite. Vous marchez avec moi ? fit-il en se levant du canapé.

— Non pas que je sois totalement désintéressé du sort de ce gamin mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Ça m'a l'air dangereux voire suicidaire de s'approcher aussi près d'Aizen.

— Je vous paierai en conséquence pour ces heures sup'. Et j'ai plus besoin de vous pour localiser Ichigo et mieux connaître Aizen. Je peux m'occuper du reste avec mes hommes. Donc pas plus de danger encouru. Et puis… vous ne voulez pas arrêter l'homme qui fait de vous la risée du bureau ?

Touché. Stark émit un « Tch » significatif du bout de ses lèvres. Comment savait-il ? Il était vrai qu'au poste, il était le seul à émettre le désir de coffrer Aizen. On lui riait au nez en trouvant des excuses, en faisant passer Aizen pour un fantôme, une légende urbaine, une histoire pour effrayer les enfants. Pour tous ces flics apeurés, Aizen n'avait jamais rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit de criminel. Un déni par crainte, il le savait. Et pour cela, il passait pour un fou au bureau. Cette occasion lui permettrait à la fois de renverser la tendance et en même temps d'arrêter celui qu'il jugeait comme le plus grand danger de Tokyo.

— Très bien, j'accepte. Mais gardez votre argent, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'suis flic.

— Parfait. Je vais appeler Renji pour qu'il nous fasse un compte-rendu de la situation.

Quand le dit Renji arriva il avait des cernes sous les yeux et sentait légèrement la transpiration sous son uniforme noire. Plusieurs jours et nuits qu'il traquait avec ses hommes. Un travail acharné sans grande conclusion, si ce n'était que le plan de Tokyo rapetissait à chaque endroit innocenté.

— Il nous reste les quartiers d'Akihabara et de Ginza. Ça promet d'être assez long; finit par dire Renji.

— Je suis souvent sur ces quartiers avec la brigade criminelle; déclara Stark; Il y a des lieux à privilégier sur d'autres. Nous pourrions commencer par les quartiers abandonnés par la mafia japonaise. Ils sont toujours aussi mal fréquentés mais j'ai un contact là-bas qui pourra peut-être nous aider.

— Très bien; conclut Grimmjow; on fait une descente ce soir, 21h, il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Les autres acquiescèrent.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Yo,_

 _Réponse à la review:_

 _ **Trolocat:** Ah toi aussi tu en as envie ! Nous verrons ce que l'avenir leur réserve... Bonne lecture à toi et merci !_

 _Voici le chapitre 11. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était ici. Mais c'était un mal de compter : les jours se ressemblaient depuis qu'il était emprisonné dans la demeure d'Aizen et l'ennui avait eu raison de lui.

Le premier soir, pendant le dîner, Aizen avait énoncé des règles à son nouveau quotidien : interdiction d'aller dans son bureau personnel ou d'entrer sans frapper, interdiction de manquer un repas, interdiction d'aller au sous-sol, interdiction d'user d'une quelconque violence. Le plus jeune avait pesté intérieurement, se sentant comme un enfant ou un animal en cage.

Ces premiers jours lui avaient servi à mieux s'orienter dans cette maison, ou plutôt ce manoir, afin d'en apprendre le plan. La demeure était entourée d'un jardin et se divisait bien en deux étages, excepté l'étage des domestiques que l'on accédait par un escalier en bois, craquant et vieilli, caché à l'abri des regards.

Mais une fois l'intérieur traversé et le jardin bien empiété, surveillé de près par des gardes plantés à plusieurs endroits de la demeure, telles des statues antiques, Ichigo en avait conclu qu'il serait bien difficile de sortir de là. Il ne voyait personne à part les domestiques et ces fameux corps musculeux immobiles et muets. Mais aucun ne pourrait trahir Aizen pour l'aider à sortir de là : les premiers étaient des fanatiques au service de leur maître, les seconds de véritables bulldogs.

Pendant ces trois jours, Ichigo avait donc eu tout le temps de découvrir Aizen à chaque fois qu'il paraissait. Et, à son plus grand étonnement, ce dernier se comportait véritablement comme un gentleman respectable : toujours impeccable dans ses habits, des gestes comme des mots toujours polis et choisis avec soin, des yeux doux et une voix mielleuse très loin du pervers narcissique psychopathe qu'Ichigo avait imaginé.

Mais les paroles de Renji ravivaient en lui une certaine prudence. Il s'assurait pour autant de ne pas tomber dans la paranoïa et d'imaginer un monstre des plus terrifiants. De ses regards chaleureux et ses sourires charmants, Ichigo s'efforçait d'y voir un homme. Certes, dangereux. Peut-être en train de jouer un double-jeu. Mais un homme quand même. Et de ce fait, si un humain ordonnait cette demeure, elle ne pouvait pas être totalement impénétrable pour lui.

Il avait trouvé l'entrée majestueuse qui ne s'ouvrait que pour le maître des lieux et, à supposer, de potentiels invités. Comme une porte d'apparat dont l'unique but était de magnifier la demeure, elle était d'une hauteur majestueuse et deux gardes aux bras épais la gardaient pour l'ouvrir et la fermer depuis l'extérieur. Dehors, le manoir était entouré d'un haut mur de pierre à l'extrémité barbelée et Ichigo imaginait déjà qu'une milice attendait derrière, de l'autre côté.

Aizen rentrait le soir et ils dînaient ensemble. Ichigo préférait rester silencieux car méfiant, mais les manies bienveillantes de son kidnappeur et son air toujours doucereux, presque faux, l'énervaient assez.

« Ichigo, si tu sors demain dans le jardin, demande un manteau et un parapluie, il va pleuvoir et je n'aimerais pas que tu attrapes froid. »

« Que penses-tu d'un _onsen_ après le thé ce soir ? Rien de tel pour détendre les muscles ».

« Nous pourrions passer à la bibliothèque Ichigo si tu le veux, je pourrais te conseiller quelques lectures. »

Toujours comme si tout était normal. Comme si tout allait de soi. Pas de mention à son passé, un silence total sur ses affaires, sur le monde extérieur. Quand Aizen parlait, Ichigo se sentait comme enfermé dans la bulle qu'il créait pour eux deux, ressentant d'autant plus sa volonté de _le garder pour lui tout seul_.

Il suivait les directives, hochait la tête, restait respectueux et ravalait toute sa rage. Mais au fond de lui, il cultivait l'envie de quitter ces lieux au plus vite.

Et ce fut au troisième jour, en allant aider Hinamori à porter les draps à la buanderie qu'il trouva le moyen. Après avoir offert de son temps pour les tâches ménagères et alors qu'Hinamori s'occupait à trier le linge, il avait pris le temps d'observer la petite pièce du rez-de-chaussée. C'était l'une des seules à être en piteux état, preuve de son utilité toute domestique. Comme chaque buanderie, pour éviter la surchauffe de la pièce ou un surplus d'humidité, un système de climatisation avait été mis en place. Au-dessus d'un des quatre murs de la pièce confinée, un ventilateur immense tournait relativement lentement derrière une immense grille carrée. Le modèle paraissait ancien et en mauvais état. Tout à coup, en gardant les yeux fixés sur la grille, il vit une tache noire apparaître tout doucement. Il plia les yeux et l'instant d'après la tache noire s'était envolée. Une mouche.

Ichigo sourit discrètement. Il avait trouvé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Soir, 20h_

Grimmjow sentit l'ascenseur s'arrêter alors qu'il venait de s'assurer que ses armes étaient bien prêtes. Un grognement lui fit baisser les yeux. Sa panthère faisait la tête, agacée par la petitesse de l'ascenseur. Grimmjow sourit et la laissa devancer sa marche quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le garage de sa tour building.

Renji arriva bientôt, éternellement habillé de noir, du pantalon à multiples poches au polo moulant à manches longues jusqu'aux gants et aux rangers de cuir. Il portait lui aussi un holster ainsi qu'une ceinture garnie et un petit sac dans le dos en cuir tout aussi noir. Ses cheveux rouges -encore plus éclatants par sa tenue- étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Il avançait d'un pas assuré et viril.

— Tout est prêt, patron, et le flic vient d'arriver.

— Qu'il quitte sa voiture, on va se faire remarquer sinon.

Renji fit un geste au commissaire qui descendit hâtivement. Un instant plus tard, il saluait d'une main ferme Grimmjow alors qu'il marchait toujours droit devant lui.

— Je ne savais pas que vous profiteriez de cette nuit pour promener votre animal de compagnie, Jaggerjack; fit-il en admirant l'animal à quelques mètres.

L'intéressé eut un rire sec. L'humour de ce flic lui plaisait bien. Il arriva devant une Audi noire à la fois modeste et élégante -pas besoin de sortir les grands modèles quand il valait mieux rester discret- et ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser entrer sa panthère..

— Elle me permet d'économiser au moins cinq hommes et elle est de bien meilleure compagnie; sourit Grimmjow; Renji, tu montes à l'arrière et je conduis.

Stark déglutit. Cet animal était massif, tout en muscles, élégant dans sa robe blanche albinos magnifique et soyeuse mais aussi terrifiant par ses crocs acérés. Son calme et sa docilité étaient impressionnants. Stark fut bien content de s'asseoir à l'avant, tandis que Renji se trouva difficilement une place à côté de la bête qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard furtif.

Aussitôt installés, Grimmjow lança le moteur et se dirigea vers la sortie du garage.

— Renji, les hommes sont installés ?

— Oui autour du périmètre du _Shinigami_ depuis cette après-midi. Rien à signaler, quelques allées et venues de petites frappes mais aucune violence.

— Bien.

Le chemin d'une dizaine de minutes se fit en silence. Grimmjow pensait de plus en plus à Ichigo. Il ne faisait nul doute maintenant qu'Aizen l'avait kidnappé tant pour son plaisir personnel que pour l'enrager et le mener dans la gueule du loup en voulant le sauver. Qu'importe. Il le sortirait de là avant qu'Aizen n'en fasse son pantin.

Il se gara un peu à l'écart et Renji posta les deux hommes de la surveillance près de la voiture une fois qu'il les trouva aux alentours.

— Sortez vos armes, qu'on en finisse vite, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des blessés sur les bras; fit Grimmjow sèchement en ouvrant la marche près de sa panthère pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle.

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure et les réverbères diffusaient une épaisse lueur orangée pour éclairer le trottoir noirci. L'air était froid, le bitume mouillé –d'eau, de sang ou d'urine- Grimmjow ne préférait pas savoir et marchait sans y penser.

Ils s'approchèrent alors d'une vieille bâtisse délabrée à deux étages, dont le toit de tôle était à moitié effondré. Les tags s'étaient accumulés, la porte à deux battants avait été défoncée et les vitres étaient toutes brisées. Le repère fantôme n'avait absolument rien d'accueillant. On aurait pu dire qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Grimmjow souhaita intérieurement que jouer les explorateurs de lieux abandonnés servirait au moins à quelque chose. Néanmoins, il voyait en Stark un regard déterminé et même une pointe de tristesse dans le reflet de ses yeux. Il y avait bien _quelqu'un là-dedans_.

Soudain, à quelques centimètres de passer la porte pour s'engouffrer dans le noir complet, la panthère se mit à grogner, les crocs serrés. Grimmjow s'arrêta tout de suite.

— Renji, la lampe-torche. Éclaire-nous.

Renji décrocha de sa ceinture sa lampe qu'il put accrocher à son arme à feu qu'il tenait à bout de bras, pointée sur l'entrée, depuis que l'animal était sur ses gardes.

Le groupe découvrit alors les restes d'un bar-restaurant complètement détruit aux fauteuils éventrés et tables renversées ou réduites en morceaux. Tout y était passé. Le bar était encore debout, mais les étagères de boissons derrière s'étaient complètement affaissées. Tout était recouvert d'une couche de poussière de verre et de béton, plongeant l'intérieur dans un oppressant brouillard grisâtre qui fit tousser Stark. Grimmjow regarda son animal. Elle reniflait silencieusement et conservait une position de défense.

— Alors…; commença Grimmjow; il est où ce contact ?

— Il devrait déjà être là à cette heure. Mais… cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu ici.

— Tss… On continue.

Le groupe s'avança prudemment. Chaque pas cassait un peu plus de verre et frottait le sable du ciment détruit. Un silence pesant entourait les trois hommes. Renji, avec sa lampe, tentait de garder un regard perçant pour sonder la salle. Stark en faisait de même avec sa lumière. La pièce principale avait deux portes détruites qui menaient ailleurs, aux deux extrémités. Mais alors qu'ils allaient traverser l'une d'elle dont il ne restait que le chambranle, Renji sentit puis vit le temps d'une seconde une ombre passer de l'autre côté de la pièce, vers l'autre encadrement.

— Là-bas ! cria-t-il instinctivement.

Aussitôt, les deux autres se tournèrent, et Renji braqua sa lampe mais il était déjà trop tard, la lumière ne révéla qu'un monceau de poussière dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

Pourtant, le félin rugit tout à coup et se lança exactement dans le coin où Renji avait vu l'ombre passer. Grimmjow prit les devants et se mit à faire de grandes enjambées entre les débris accumulés pour la suivre.

Il arriva derrière la porte détruite dans une petite salle confinée remplie d'étagères en bois vidées. Un escalier très pentu aux marches parfois manquantes se présentait à lui. Sa panthère gronda à nouveau, au sommet. Grimmjow s'élança dans l'escalier, restant tout de même prudent sur chacune des marches grinçantes, portant son arme dans la direction indiquée par sa panthère qui continuait de grogner. En passant à côté d'elle, il la caressa légèrement d'une main sur son crâne.

— Chuut, Pantera…

L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence. Grimmjow ne savait même pas jusqu'où s'étendait cette pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il garda son arme pointée en direction des recoins les plus sombres.

— Renji, ramène-toi ! Et toi, peu importe où t'es, j'te conseille de pas bouger, j'ai une arme braquée sur toi; dit Grimmjow à l'intention de l'ombre de tantôt qui s'était forcément engouffrée ici.

Renji arriva bientôt, gravissant les marches, Stark derrière lui assurant ses arrières. La lumière du bras droit jaillit alors et illumina au départ maladroitement une pièce entièrement délabrée, remplie de différents objets quotidiens et de couvertures. Sûrement un squat.

Enfin, la lumière éclaira un bout de peau blanche qui tenta de fuir le rayon.

— Arrête-toi maintenant ! cria Grimmjow.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit, et Renji chercha à nouveau où était passée la personne. Grimmjow saisit rageusement la lampe en la décrochant du revolver de son subordonné et rangea son arme, s'avançant ainsi, suivi de sa panthère comme pour le protéger. Il trouva enfin, coincé derrière une table ronde redressée à la verticale, un jeune homme, les jambes recroquevillées, la tête repliée sous ses bras. Pantera voulut sauter sur lui mais un claquement de la langue de Grimmjow la retint. Le bleuté s'avança encore un peu, écrasant des bouts de bois, de porcelaine ou de verre déjà brisés, puis saisit le bras de l'inconnu. Aussitôt, ce dernier se débattit férocement en gémissant, surprenant Grimmjow qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle énergie. N'ayant qu'une main pour le tenir -l'autre portant la lampe-torche- il cria entre deux coups de poings que le garçon lui envoya :

— Stark, j'ai besoin de vous là ! clama-t-il en tentant de raffermir sa poigne sur le squatteur.

Stark se détacha de l'escalier pour venir saisir lui aussi le jeune homme qui paraissait bien petit et maigre mais d'une force improbable.

— Ulquiorra ! Ulquiorra… c'est moi… calme-toi…

Ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement de bouger et releva deux yeux verts immenses et brillants vers le policier.

— Commissaire ? Que… Qu'est-ce que vous…

— On ne te veut aucun mal, ces hommes sont là pour te poser des questions, on a besoin de ton aide; expliqua Stark plus posément, tenant le plus jeune aux épaules.

— Qui sont-ils ?! ragea-t-il en se défaisant de la prise de Stark et en s'assurant plus de sécurité en reculant d'un pas.

— Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Renji est mon bras droit.

Les yeux verts le fixèrent, comme pour juger le faux du vrai. Dans un certain clair-obscur, il perçut tout de même l'allure solennelle des deux inconnus. La panthère aussi, après l'avoir tant effrayé en montrant ses crocs, paraissait maintenant plus mesurée. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, il cracha :

— Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Pas ici. J'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans ce quartier pourave. On te ramène.

Mais alors que Grimmjow entamait un demi-tour, il s'arrêta bien vite quand Renji hurla un « Patron ! » suivi d'un « Non ! » de Stark.

Il eut assez de temps pour tendre le bras et, comme il le prévoyait, saisir le poignet d'Ulquiorra qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Un regard en arrière et il vit le poignard peu aiguisé et abîmé que le plus petit avait sorti de sa manche ainsi que son visage, rempli d'une colère défigurée par la peur.

— Une attaque dans le dos ? Quel courage…; ironisa Grimmjow.

— J'ai rien à vous dire, et je ne tiens absolument pas à vous suivre gentiment. Quittez ce lieu.

Grimmjow se retourna entièrement et envoya d'un coup habile son « adversaire » ramper sur le sol poussiéreux. Ulquiorra se releva avec peine, restant sur ses gardes, saisissant le couteau qu'il avait lâché dans sa chute.

— Je ne crois pas t'avoir laissé le choix; déclara sereinement le bleuté, reprenant son arme en main.

— Je sais qui vous êtes. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire affaire avec vous. Partez maintenant !

— Ulquiorra…

La voix de Stark retentit plus près il s'était approché du duo, illuminé par la lampe de Renji.

— Ulquiorra… Cela concerne Aizen…

— Évidemment que ça concerne Aizen ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes déjà venu, vous, non ?! J'ai rien d'autre à vous dire…

— Tu as le devoir de renseigner les personnes qui pourraient l'arrêter. Tu es le seul à t'être échapper vivant de son emprise.

À ces mots, Grimmjow tiqua. Le seul ? Ce jeune homme remontait dans son estime, il devait en avoir réellement bavé… Il imaginait par ailleurs le nombre de personnes qui, comme Urahara, s'en était sorti de manière éphémère quelques heures de liberté avant une mort certaine.

Ulquiorra aussi avait écarquillé les yeux à ces mots. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le rappelle. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui reparle de son passé. Il détestait qu'on lui demande quelque chose sur ce…

— Il n'y a rien à faire. _Il_ ne peut pas tomber.

— Laisse-nous en décider et viens nous aider; reprit Grimmjow.

— Vous avez pas entendu ?! Ça se peut pas ! fit-il avant de lancer dans un geste presque désespéré son poignard en direction de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier l'évita aisément et s'avança plus rageusement d'Ulquiorra qui ne cessait de reculer, les yeux humides. Stark sentit que la situation allait dégénérer. Il faillit intervenir quand Grimmjow saisit le col du tee-shirt miteux du plus jeune d'une main ferme.

— Laissez-moi tranquille… C'est tout ce que je souhaite…

— De la tranquillité ?! T'inquiète pas, si je te troue le cerveau, tu vas en avoir pour un bon bout d'temps de la tranquillité ! lança Grimmjow, exaspéré.

Quand Ulquiorra releva la tête, il découvrit alors le canon de l'arme du bleuté à quelques millimètres de son front. Plus aucune larme ne tomba le long de ses joues tant il fut surpris.

— Jaggerjack, baissez votre arme, il n'a jamais été question de le menacer de mort pour le faire parler ! rappela à l'ordre Stark d'un ton sec et ferme.

— Je ne le menace pas ! plaisanta Grimmjow avec une ironie froide et mordante ; je lui offre un ticket d'entrée pour une autre vie pleine de _tranquillité_ ! 'Savez quoi ? Je commence sérieusement à douter de votre indic, co-mmi-ssaire…

Stark eut un mouvement de recul. Ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un flingue braqué sur un homme et un sourire démentiel dessiné sur le visage était terrifiant. Tout à fait différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Loin de l'homme calme et réfléchi. Il était bel et bien enragé. Le commissaire se mit alors à espérer que le bleuté ne tire pas.

— Alors, le SDF ? On saute le pas ? continua Grimmjow en se reconcentrant sur Ulquiorra, resté tétanisé.

— Vous ne le feriez pas…

— Tu veux que j'te montre ?!

Sur ce, Grimmjow enleva la sécurité. Stark pesta à nouveau mais il l'ignora. L'agitation et le stress rendait la panthère, resté sur le côté, plus attentive et nerveuse encore. Elle grognait sur Stark.

— Tu sais, je crois même que tu attends que ça, hein ? reprit Grimmjow en observant Ulquiorra de près; T'y as souvent pensé, au long repos que permet la mort… à en juger par tes cicatrices qui ne trompent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ulquiorra se sentit découvert, à nu, encore plus mal…

— Tu dis que tu sais qui je suis; continua l'homme d'affaire face au silence; mais t'as pas vraiment l'air au courant de ce que je veux faire, sinon tu serais déjà en train de m'aider.

— Je vous ai dit que mon aide ne servirait à rien. Aizen est imprévisible et intelligent, je n'ai jamais su le cerner.

— J'te demande pas de jouer les fins stratèges de groupe mais juste de me donner un ou deux tuyaux, ça doit bien être dans tes moyens, non ?

Soudain, après quelques secondes de silence, un bruit de détonation retentit. Ulquiorra sentit la balle siffler dans son oreille gauche et atterrir dans le mur, le perçant entièrement.

— Jaggerjack ! Stop ! cria Stark.

Pantera rugit un coup.

— Oups ! J'ai la détente facile, tu m'excuseras ! C'est pas passé loin ! Ça doit être ton silence qui m'énerve ! déblatéra Grimmjow en grattant à l'aide du bout de son arme encore fumante les mèches bleues retombées sur son front.

Ulquiorra ne comprit pas bien les mots des deux hommes, leurs voix furent comme étouffées, assourdies par le bruit strident du coup de feu qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Mais, en reprenant pleinement conscience, il remarqua que sa vue était également brouillée. Le coup l'avait-il si apeuré qu'il en pleurait ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre, près à sortir de sa poitrine, et son souffle était court, coupé depuis l'instant du choc.

Grimmjow reprit en secouant une fois encore Ulquiorra pour raffermir sa poigne et en braquant à nouveau l'arme sur lui:

— Allez, on y va pour de bon, cette fois, okay ? Tu dis _cheese_ et l'oiseau va sortir !

À peine remis du premier coup, le brun tremblait maintenant, le regard figé dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Allait-il _vraiment_ mourir ?

— Ça suffit ! Ce jeu a assez duré ! fit Stark en abaissant le bras de Grimmjow d'un geste précis.

Il continua en s'adressant à Ulquiorra d'une voix ferme:

— Tu veux bien t'impliquer, rien qu'un peu ? Le gamin qu'on cherche n'est pas plus âgé que toi quand tu as aussi été enlevé. Et les autres que tu as laissés derrière toi ? Leur sort t'est si égal ?

Ulquiorra parut réfléchir quelques temps, reprenant contenance. Puis il posa sa main sur celle de Grimmjow qui tenait encore son col tout en baissant la tête. Il acceptait.

— Ne nous ralentis pas comme maintenant, _Ulquiorra_ ; déclara Grimmjow en insistant sur son prénom pour être clair; j'ai besoin de ta mémoire, pas d'ta peur.

Grimmjow fit à nouveau un demi-tour mais poursuivit cette fois sa marche jusqu'à l'escalier, aussitôt suivi par Pantera. En passant à côté de Renji, il lui demanda de prendre Ulquiorra avec lui et de monter dans une voiture avec les deux hommes de la surveillance. Ils rentraient.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Yo,_

 _Réponse aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-chan59:** Merci pour ton message et ton suivi de ma fic (ne va pas non plus faire trop de mal à ton cœur, j'en serais bien peinée...). Ah, tu es perspicace et bien observatrice ! Reste à voir comment ces catégories vont se déployer dans ma fic... Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Coucou et encore merci d'être au rendez-vous ! J'apprécie tout autant ce "genre d'Aizen", j'espère que je réussirai à bien le mettre en scène en ce sens. Quant à Ulquiorra, effectivement, il paraît assez déstabilisé, on en saura plus prochainement. Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 12. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, ailleurs._

Rangiku embrassa de manière experte son client sur le torse alors que ce dernier reprenait son souffle, essuyant la sueur sur son front. Assise sur lui, le chevauchant depuis dix minutes, elle venait d'en finir et se réjouissait de se défaire enfin de lui. Et un de plus.

Soudain, alors que le client sombrait petit à petit dans une douce inconscience, Rangiku entendit un grincement de bois. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour constater dans son dos la porte d'entrée de la chambre entre-ouverte d'où s'échappèrent au plus vite deux pans de kimono qu'elle reconnut bien vite.

— C'est pas vrai… ; murmura-t-elle.

N'y tenant plus, elle revêtit rapidement un yukata qu'elle noua par une ceinture à sa taille avant de s'extirper du lit et de quitter silencieusement la chambre en enfilant de simples ballerines traditionnelles en tissu.

Bien évidemment, comme elle s'en doutait, deux petites frimousses rouges de honte attendaient dans le couloir.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit au moins une centaine de fois ?! Interdiction de se balader dans ce couloir pendant les heures d'ouvertures !

— C'est elle qui est partie en courant ! J'ai voulu l'arrêter mais c'est une vraie tête de mule !

Le petit qui venait de parler se prénommait Toshiro Hitsugaya. Âgé de douze ans mais d'une taille bien inférieure à la moyenne, albinos rejeté par ses parents et à la rue depuis sa naissance, il avait été recueilli par Aizen cinq ans auparavant. À côté de lui, se tenait la petite Yachiru, la plus jeune enfant de l'établissement d'Aizen. Du haut de ses sept ans, la jeune fille était débordante d'énergie -ce qui lui causait quelques ennuis pour ses multiples bêtises, pourtant vite pardonnées par ses yeux papillonnants immenses et ses cheveux roses offrant un visage des plus attendrissants. Si tous deux étaient encore bien mis à l'écart des affaires d'Aizen, ils payaient ce toit au-dessus de leur tête en faisant le ménage dans l'établissement public où ils vivaient.

— Ran'i ! Ran'i ! On doit tous voir Aizen ! Tous ! Tous !

— Quoi ?! Que se passe-t-il Toshiro ? Et toi, Yachiru, c'est Monsieur Aizen, pour la dernière fois ! gronda la jeune femme.

Toshiro croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en se redressant, comme pour imiter les adultes. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air gêné par l'indiscrétion de tout à l'heure :

— Tch. Elle a raison. Monsieur Aizen a demandé une réunion générale de tous les employés. L'information vient de tomber. On est attendu dans dix minutes dans la salle habituelle…

Tout à coup, comme si les paroles de Toshiro avaient été entendues partout ailleurs, une sirène se déclencha au même moment, annonçant la fin du service. Un rapide coup d'œil vers une horloge et Rangiku remarqua effectivement que son service venait de se terminer. Aizen était vraiment réglé comme une montre à gousset pour être si pointilleux. De suite, des personnes sortirent de différents endroits, allèrent et vinrent dans les deux sens, se bousculant parfois. La nouvelle s'était rapidement propagée.

Dix minutes, cela allait être difficile. Mais le retard n'était pas acceptable.

— On se dépêche de monter dans la chambre, allez, allez ! fit-elle en prenant Yachiru dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle trébuche dans leur course.

Elle saisit aussi, contre son gré, la main de Toshiro et ouvrit la marche en se glissant habilement entre la soudaine marée d'employé(e)s qui se formait dans la salle d'accueil. Chacun semblait effectivement surpris de l'urgence de cette réunion et du rassemblement imminent. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient les plongeait peu à peu dans une foule stagnante, se poussant, se bousculant dans tous les sens. Rangiku força le passage en tenant fermement les deux enfants contre elle, et ne s'arrêta pas aux quelques commentaires déplacés de certains qu'elle avait pu pousser ou écraser du pied. Ils continuèrent leur route à la vitesse de l'éclair, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Toshiro mais de faire rire aux éclats la petite Yachiru.

Leur chemin se fit principalement sur un large et long escalier de bois aux marches plus ou moins bien entretenues qui s'élevait en un immense colimaçon dans la partie réservée aux salarié(e)s, invisible depuis les salles publiques. Il s'érigeait sur plusieurs étages qui comportaient des suites de chambres communes. Cinq stations se distinguaient autour de cet escalier qui se présentait alors comme le centre névralgique reliant le tout. Ainsi donc, malgré son imposante ossature, il était difficile d'avancer lorsque tous les travailleurs d'Aizen empruntaient ce chemin pour rejoindre leur chambre.

— Vous voilà enfin ! clama Kaien du fond du couloir depuis l'embrasure de la porte de chambre quand ils furent arrivés au dernier étage.

— Yeeen ! hurla Yachiru en se débattant pour sortir des bras de la jeune femme rousse et courir dans ceux de Kaien.

— C'est bondé en bas, tout le monde paraît affolé…; expliqua Rangiku en faisant entrer Toshiro en premier dans la chambre avant de le suivre.

Kaien ferma la porte derrière le groupe, remarquant que plusieurs autres personnes arrivaient dans le même couloir. Par sécurité, il verrouilla l'entrée.

— Yen ! Yen ! On va se préparer pour voir Aizen ?

Kaien avait pris une mine sombre et inquiète depuis l'annonce étrange d'une assemblée générale au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais face à l'innocence de la plus jeune, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière bienveillante.

— Oui, mon cœur, on va mettre l'uniforme, va chercher le tien avec Ran' ; dit-il en lui embrassant la joue avant de la poser.

— Oh non, j'aime pas l'uniforme ! Il est noir et tout moche !

— Pas de discussion, viens vite le récupérer et toi aussi Toshiro; renchérit la jeune femme en sortant les uniformes complets de l'armoire.

Les enfants vinrent donc prendre leurs habits avant de se poster dans un coin pour se déshabiller. Rangiku était en train de sortir les autres quand elle se tourna, la mine inquiète :

— Comment allons-nous faire pour… Yumi' ?

— Il va venir.

La voix était celle de Shûhei. Il tenait doucement son amant, Yumichika, qui était arrivé à s'asseoir sur son futon.

— Tu es sûr Yumi', ça va aller ? demanda Kaien.

Le brun acquiesça solennellement.

— Alors tous en tenue, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps.

— Sept minutes tout au plus, voilà les uniformes…; poursuivit Rangiku avant de s'exclamer Argh, Yachiru ! Défais ça ! Le kimono est dans le mauvais sens, tu veux nous porter malheur ou quoi* ?

Tandis qu'elle s'affairait à habiller Yachiru, remettant les pans des vêtements dans le bon sens, Kaien fit de même avec Toshiro, même si ce dernier voulait prouver qu'il pouvait s'habiller tout seul.

Il s'agissait pourtant d'aller vite. Enfiler une tenue traditionnelle n'était pas chose aisée pour un enfant qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter. Il laissa donc Kaien faire, superposant les couches, noires sur blanches, serrant au niveau de la base des clavicules, fixant les pans par une ceinture blanche qu'il noua avec agilité.

— Shûhei, besoin d'aide ? déclara Kaien une fois terminé.

Hisagi était en effet en train d'habiller comme il pouvait son amant blessé et fiévreux, qui gémissait de douleur à chaque geste brusque. Pour autant, il semblait donner du sien et serrait dents et poings pour ne pas ralentir les autres.

— Ça va aller, on a bientôt fini; murmura Shûhei.

En moins de trois minutes, les derniers avaient aussi enfilé leur uniforme blanc et noir et s'étaient assez apprêtés –en témoignait la mine défaite de Toshiro à qui on avait brossé les cheveux- pour enfin partir. Kaien prit Yachiru dans ses bras, Rangiku saisit à nouveau Toshiro par la main et Hisagi porta à moitié son amant, un bras sur son épaule.

La salle B35 était la salle de réunion et d'audience pour ce genre d'assemblée générale. Quand ils y parvinrent, une bonne vingtaine d'autres personnes occupaient déjà le lieu. On chuchotait ou parlait à voix basse. Tout le monde s'était réuni en groupes de colocataires de chambres et affichait des mines inquiètes.

Tout à coup, Rangiku demanda aux enfants de rester près d'Hisagi et d'aider Yumichika à tenir bon tandis qu'elle prit le bras de Kaien pour s'éloigner un peu afin de lui parler en privé.

— Que se passe-t-il Ran' ? demanda le brun qui paraissait réellement surpris, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le regard fermé et grave de la jeune femme.

— Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi Kaien, on sait tous les deux pourquoi cette assemblée a lieu.

Kaien afficha alors aussi le même regard que son amie, comme démasqué.

— C'est trop tôt pour le dire.

— C'est forcément pour _ça_ … il est parti il y a près de deux semaines !

— Je sais… Mais je ne vois pas… comment je dois…; bafouilla Kaien, confus.

— Ne dis rien. Surtout pas. On a besoin de toi ici et vivant.

— Tu comprends pas, il va forcément sévir et…

— Peu importe, tu dois continuer en silence… Un jour ce geste sauvera plus de personnes qu'il n'en perdra.

— Tu te rends compte que tu parles de sacrifices là ?!

Soudain, l'alarme annonçant le début de la réunion sonna et tout le monde prit place en rangs bien droits. Rangiku, juste avant de partir, serra plus fort le bras de Kaien et le fixa dans les yeux :

— Ne. Dis. Rien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Aizen entra, accompagné de ses fidèles bras droits, Kaname Tôsen et Gin Ichimaru pour admirer la formation en rangs parfaitement alignés qu'avaient prise les résidents du lieu, correctement habillés et apprêtés, mains jointes, tête baissée.

— Quel beau spectacle, merci d'être là à vous tous.

Aizen avança sur le côté dans une marche, posant un regard vague mais ferme sur chaque rangée où s'alignait une dizaine de personnes.

— Kaname. Punis tous ceux qui ne se trouveraient pas dans cette pièce à l'heure actuelle… avec la même sévérité que j'accorde au respect de la ponctualité.

— Bien.

De suite, Tôsen disparut derrière la porte d'entrée à double battants, appelant déjà ses hommes armés d'une matraque.

Rangiku sentit une angoisse monter en elle, et sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule quand la petite Yachiru, qui ne souriait plus du tout, prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra fermement tout en fixant ses sandales.

Au même moment, Gin, qui marchait à la suite d'Aizen sur le côté des rangs, vit la jeune femme rousse à l'extrémité d'un alignement. Un seul regard partagé et l'intéressée vit le sourire de Gin s'agrandir encore plus. Il s'avança près d'elle. D'une main, il caressa ses cheveux et finit par déposer un baiser sur son front.

— Bonjour Ran'…; dit-il de sa voix suave qui finit de terroriser la jeune femme.

Puis, le regard de Gin tomba sur la petite fille qui regardait la scène, béate. Il sourit de plus belle et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

— Ooh ! Mais voilà ma deuxième petite protégée ! chantonna-t-il; Tu viens dans mes bras me dire bonjour ?

Il ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. Yachiru, peu rassurée, tenta au départ de se cacher derrière le pan de kimono de Rangiku, serrant sa jambe de ses petites mains. Mais, en levant la tête pour voir le regard de sa mère adoptive, elle comprit que Gin n'avait pas posé une réelle question où elle pourrait avoir le choix. Elle devait y aller.

Lentement alors, elle s'avança vers le maigre homme aux cheveux argentés. Gin referma ses bras dans son dos délicatement et poursuivit :

— Quelle enfant adorable et bien élevée, tu es une bonne petite fille, Yachiru ! Tiens, j'ai des bonbons pour toi…

Aussitôt dit, il se releva, portant l'enfant d'un seul bras, la laissant reposer à moitié sur son torse. Il saisit une sucette jaune de sa poche pour la lui donner. Docilement, elle se mit à défaire l'emballage en silence, sous le plus grand sourire de Gin qui la tint alors dans ses deux bras.

Rangiku ne manqua pas une seconde de cette scène, prête à bondir sur Gin s'il lui faisait du mal. Mais ce dernier, toujours aussi surprenant, s'était montré véritablement doux et délicat avec l'enfant. Une gentillesse apparente qui terrifiait tout le monde.

Aizen aussi avait regardé cette scène avec attention, souriant à Yachiru quand il avait croisé son regard une fois dans les bras de Gin. Puis il continua sa ronde en examinant chaque personne. Il arriva devant un jeune homme qui tremblait comme une feuille. Sa tête ne lui disait rien. Surement un nouveau.

— Ta ceinture est de travers.

Le jeune homme sursauta et arrangea le problème en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il s'inclina ensuite très bas et se perdit en excuses et en formules de politesse.

— Tu es pardonné, relève-toi.

Autour de lui, tout le monde se mit à inspecter sa propre tenue, de peur d'avoir un détail de travers.

Puis, quand il eut pris son temps, Aizen se détacha des rangs et vint se poster sur l'estrade, face à tout le monde. Il fut vite suivi de Gin, tenant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle reposait maintenant sa tête sur son épaule, certainement fatiguée par l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie et en même temps rassurée par les caresses rotatives que Gin imprimait sur son dos.

— Bien, parlons maintenant de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous convoqué ce soir.

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille et se figea.

— Il y a douze jours pour être précis, un homme qui travaillait pour moi, du nom de Kisuke Urahara, a réussi à fuir mes hommes et déjouer le système de surveillance. Il est mort quelques heures plus tard, d'une capsule de poison.

Une vague de chuchotements à peine perceptible se leva dans l'assemblée. Kaien serrait les dents, gardant la tête bien baissée de peur de montrer une quelconque émotion sur son visage qui trahirait son angoisse.

— Mais outre ce que sa fuite a perturbé dans la quiétude de mon entreprise, il est désormais évident que cet homme n'a pas agi seul; poursuivit Aizen d'une voix étrangement calme. Une ou plusieurs personnes ont alors délibérément violé le règlement intérieur pour lui venir en aide.

D'autres chuchotements et une légère agitation apparurent. Rangiku trouva le regard de Kaien et lui transmit en un coup d'œil le même discours qu'elle lui avait tenu plus tôt.

— Vous aurez compris ma démarche. Il est maintenant temps que cette personne se présente d'elle-même ou que l'un d'entre vous la désigne. Comprenez que ce n'est pas une vulgaire dénonciation que je demande : ce traître doit assumer ses actes, ne plus se cacher, ou bien cela aura une incidence directe sur votre propre sécurité à tous.

Un silence lourd et criant de peur envahit la salle. Aizen conclut :

— En somme, pour votre propre bien, je vous conseillerais de chercher cette taupe.

Kaien serra encore les poings discrètement. Plus personne n'osait parler ni bouger mais les regards fusaient. Des regards mauvais, haineux entre personnes. Il y aurait des dénonciations par profit, de la violence gratuite par vengeance ou comptes à rendre. Aizen était en train de les monter tous les uns contre les autres en rendant cette affaire publique. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il…

— Pour dynamiser vos recherches et inviter le coupable à se dénoncer lui-même, le nom d'un résident sera tiré au sort un jour sur deux. Il restera enfermé _en bas_ jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dans des conditions qui feront état de mon propre énervement, alors pressez-vous.

Évidemment. La punition devait tomber, tout le monde le savait. Un tel acte de trahison n'était pas sans conséquence pour tout le monde. Des mains se serrèrent et des épaules tremblèrent à l'entente de la sentence.

— Et le premier résident va être nommé sur le champ; fit Aizen en agitant malicieusement un petit carnet de cuir noir qu'il tenait dans une poche intérieure.

Rangiku eut une sueur froide. La chaleur de l'anxiété lui brûla la peau, ou peut-être était-ce de la peur qui lui glaçait les entrailles et serrait sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Bien sûr, Kaien ne devait pas se dénoncer. Il devait rester en vie. Il était leur seul espoir. Il pourrait peut-être les sortir de cet enfer. Mais… Rangiku pensa immédiatement à Yachiru et Toshiro. Ils étaient résidents, leurs noms pouvaient bien être tirés. Comment s'en sortiraient-ils ? Et Yumichika… Il chercherait peut-être à s'en donner la mort. Et _elle_ … pourrait-elle le supporter ?

— Yachiru; lança Aizen d'un ton ferme mais mielleux pour la réveiller.

La petite fille s'appuya sur l'épaule de Gin qui paraissait attendri par sa vue. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda Aizen qui la fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Comme tu es la plus jeune, tu seras ma main blanche. Donne-moi deux numéros, de 1 à 10. Le premier sera pour la page du livret des pensionnaires, le second désignera la ligne sur les noms de cette page.

Après une rapide réflexion, Yachiru révéla les nombres quatre et neuf. Cela sembla amuser Aizen* qui fit la recherche demandée, après avoir remercié Yachiru d'une petite caresse dans ses cheveux, sous le regard furieux et maternel de Rangiku.

Quand le bruit de pages tournées s'arrêta soudainement, tout le monde retint sa respiration. Le nom fusa comme un éclair qui déchira le silence dans la pièce. Tout le monde y alla de son commentaire. La personne nommée fut rapidement visible dans les rangs car les résidents autour de la jeune femme semblaient vouloir établir une distance avec elle, comme si elle était possédée par un démon à subir une telle malchance. La pauvre tremblait de tout son corps, le visage baigné de larmes, cherchant du soutien auprès de ses colocataires qui semblaient l'ignorer.

Aizen l'appela. Elle vint lentement, chaque pas se faisant plus lourd, chaque tremblement plus fort. Quand le brun lui prit l'épaule pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, Rangiku crut que la pauvre allait défaillir et tomber à terre.

Mais elle ne put pas voir plus longtemps ce qu'ils faisaient car Gin se présenta face à elle, lui redonnant l'enfant qui apprécia se lover dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme rousse, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux et son parfum.

— Continue de prendre soin d'elle, Ran', je te fais confiance.

Pour toute réponse, Rangiku hocha la tête vigoureusement, le regard plongé dans celui de son supérieur. Gin l'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue, en fit de même pour Yachiru puis s'éclipsa. Quand la jeune femme eut à nouveau un angle de vue plus large, Aizen et la fille avaient littéralement disparu de la salle sans laisser de trace. Quand Gin fut lui aussi sorti de la pièce la fin de la réunion fut officiellement convenue. On ouvrit les portes, on se mit à parler, à bouger, à se diriger vers la sortie. On pouvait distinguer de l'autre côté des portes, au loin, Tôsen et les hommes qui finissaient leur ronde avant de disparaître eux-aussi, laissant la salle de réception vide.

Kaien s'approcha de Rangiku et lui glissa à l'oreille :

— Pas un mot de plus, je dois réfléchir.

— Te défile pas, Kaien.

— Facile à dire.

Puis le groupe se trouva au complet. Yachiru dormait déjà dans les bras de la jeune femme, Toshiro sentait ses yeux se fermer, Yumichika se tenait difficilement sur Hisagi et Kaien, avait un air concentré et grave.

— Rentrons-vite et dormons, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire après cela; fit Rangiku d'une petite voix.

* * *

 _*1: Effectivement, les pans du kimono suivent cet ordre: le côté droit en dessous du côté gauche. Yachiru ayant fait l'inverse, elle évoque ainsi le sens utilisé pour l'habit d'un défunt dans la tradition nippone._

 _*2: Lorsque quatre est prononcé "Shi", c'est la même prononciation que le kanji de la Mort. Le 9 prononcé "Ku" évoque quant à lui le kanji de la Souffrance et de l'Agonie. Une bien mauvaise paire donc... innocemment prononcée par Yachiru._


	13. Chapitre 13

_Yo,_

 _Réponse à la review:_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Ahah, je suis bien contente que mon histoire te touche mais je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une crise cardiaque ! Continue avec prudence... Je te laisse trouver des nouvelles d'Ichigo dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture !_

 _Voici le chapitre 13. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Quand Grimmjow put enfin voir le jeune Ulquiorra à la lumière une fois dans son bureau avec Stark, il fut assez surpris. Le garçon affichait une mine si déterrée, des yeux verts si éteints qu'on aurait dit que tous les malheurs du monde étaient passés un jour devant ses sombres pupilles. Sa peau laiteuse était d'une blancheur macabre. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux s'arrangeaient en une tignasse étrangement organisée qui lui tombait sur le front et les épaules. Il était plutôt petit et maigre, même s'il tentait de le cacher sous des habits trois fois trop grands. Des habits usés, troués, pleins de poussière et de saleté. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Grimmjow fut les deux fines cicatrices légèrement boursouflées qui longeaient en deux sillons ses joues depuis ses yeux jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elles apparaissaient selon lui comme l'image même de la perversité d'Aizen. Et ce constat ne lui plut absolument pas.

Assis sur une chaise, il s'était montré plutôt docile depuis le jeu de la mort dans la demeure à moitié détruite. Stark posait toujours un regard plutôt empathique sur lui, Grimmjow l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Certainement parce qu'il le connaissait bien plus.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'inspecteur qui commença la conversation d'une voix calme et douce :

— Tout d'abord, pourquoi avais-tu disparu ces derniers mois ? Tu n'es jamais revenu au bureau…

— Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide; répondit lentement Ulquiorra fixant ses doigts qu'il entrelaçait presque nerveusement.

— Tch. Bien sûr…

Stark sortit d'un sac qu'il avait pris dans sa voiture, à leur retour, un dossier cartonné fermé d'un lacet en corde. Il l'agita devant les yeux de Grimmjow.

— Voilà son dossier, si ça peut vous être utile.

Le bleuté hocha simplement la tête et le prit en main. Stark poursuivit en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon tout en observant le garçon :

— Pour la faire courte : Ulquiorra Schiffer, 24 ans, a été enlevé par Aizen à ses 18 ans et, après cinq ans sans aucune trace, il a été retrouvé inconscient sur le trottoir d'un quartier de Shinjuku. Il est depuis sous la protection de la police.

— Pourquoi cet enlèvement ? demanda Grimmjow qui attendait clairement une réponse de la part d'Ulquiorra et non pas du commissaire.

— J'arrivais plus à payer ma drogue. Je savais pas que le dealer que je fréquentais travaillait pour _lui_.

Grimmjow en revint alors à Stark :

— Que sait-on des affaires d'Aizen ?

— Peu de choses. À part qu'il est un génie des ventes et un magnat commercial. Il a des actions dans de nombreuses entreprises à travers le monde. Comme une main sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais Ulquiorra en sait plus sur les trafics locaux; répondit le brun en regardant le susnommé comme pour le pousser à prendre la parole.

— C'est… par rapport à la tâche qu'on nous assigne quand on commence à travailler pour… _lui_...; ajouta donc le plus jeune.

Manifestement, il paraissait avoir du mal à nommer son kidnappeur. Certainement une trace du traumatisme. Pour autant, il poursuivit son discours :

— En fonction de nos… aptitudes… on peut le servir de différentes façons pour rembourser notre dette. La prostitution est le cas le plus fréquent. Il y a aussi des revendeurs… de drogues ou d'armes. Aussi des assassins, des scientifiques ou encore des hackers.

— T'étais quoi toi ? questionna Grimmjow sans pudeur.

Après un simple regard croisé, Ulquiorra se plia docilement à répondre :

— J'ai été prostitué deux ans puis je suis devenu son chasseur de tête.

— Même si tu n'as jamais voulu le faire, il faut maintenant que tu racontes comment _ça_ s'est passé, Ulquiorra; conseilla Stark.

Ulquiorra garda le silence quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui; raconter sa vie. Surtout _cette_ vie. Mais en repensant au fait que sa mémoire et son témoignage pourraient aider, voire peut-être sauver, il chercha ses mots avant de se lancer. Stark, qui n'avait jamais pu savoir de quoi il en retournait, écouta avec attention :

— Une de mes missions s'est mal passée. Disons… que ce fut pire que d'habitude. L'ennemi était bien plus nombreux que prévu. J'ai fini avec la jambe brisée. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour les quatre mois à venir. Alors… _Aizen_ m'a dit qu'il fallait quand même que je continue à travailler. J'ai donc recommencé à me prostituer chaque soir… Aizen ne m'accordait ma drogue qu'à la fin du service. Je n'en pouvais plus, je devenais fou … Un soir, j'ai perdu le contrôle… J'ai… j'ai tué un client qui nous battait régulièrement.

Grimmjow et Stark écoutaient attentivement, prenant pleinement conscience de la dureté de la vie une fois sous le joug de l'empire d'Aizen.

— J'ai juste voulu me défendre. Mais _il_ n'a rien voulu savoir. La mort de cet homme a sévèrement empiété sur ses affaires. La nouvelle s'est propagée rapidement. Les chiffres ont baissé, des clients ont disparu… Il a donc décidé de m'exécuter à la vue de tous les résidents pour montrer l'exemple. Histoire qu'un tel événement ne se reproduise plus. Il m'a d'abord enfermé. Mais… j'avais passé trop de temps dans les cachots pour ne pas connaître le lieu par cœur et préparer ma fuite. J'avais prévu que cela arriverait un jour. J'ai donc réussi à sortir mais… dehors, les hommes d'Aizen et Gin, son bras droit, m'attendaient. J'ai réussi à me battre contre eux, à les semer, et je me suis mis à escalader l'enceinte qui entoure le QG d'Aizen. La dernière chose dont je me souviens de cette nuit, c'est le visage de Gin Ichimaru. Il m'a regardé monter sans rien faire. Je me rappelle de son sourire… Et c'est tout.

— Une taupe ? fit Grimmjow.

— Si c'est le cas, il cache très bien son jeu, il est aussi tordu qu'Aizen…

Grimmjow se leva de son fauteuil et passa ses mains dans ses poches.

— Bien. Nous avons une piste pour localiser cet endroit ?

— Selon Ulquiorra, c'est à Shinjuku, district de Kabukicho.

Renji, qui avait écouté toute la discussion, posté vers la porte, les mains dans le dos, fut surpris :

— Chef, Kabukicho a été fouillé de fond en comble par les hommes !

— C'est parce que vous vous êtes arrêtez aux frontières habituelles que vous n'avez rien trouvé; fit remarquer Ulquiorra.

— Explique; ordonna Grimmjow.

— Kabukicho est plus grand qu'on ne le pense… les murs sont parfois faux, et fonctionnent comme des portes… il faut passer l'une d'elle pour atteindre la zone d'Aizen.

— La zone d'Aizen ?

— Kyôka Suigetsu, « le quartier fantôme ».

Grimmjow regarda Stark comme pour lui demander plus d'informations. Ce dernier prit le relais des explications :

— D'après lui, Kyôka Suigetsu serait un quartier identique mais réduit de Kabukicho, un peu comme le reflet d'un miroir rétrécissant.

— C'est pas l'coin le plus reluisant de Tokyo…; nota Grimmjow.

— Car personne ne songerait à chercher un milliardaire dans le bidonville tokyoïte…; répondit du tac au tac Ulquiorra.

— Bon. Admettons. Et je peux savoir comment tu as atterri là, si tu ne te rappelles plus du chemin ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas… Quand j'y suis entré, il y a six ans, on m'avait bandé les yeux. Le soir où je me suis enfui, j'étais en manque, je faisais une crise, j'étais en panique… Il faisait noir. Je ne me souviens de rien… Je me rappelle seulement de la douleur à ma jambe en marchant. C'est un miracle si j'en suis sorti.

— Et dans ce quartier, il y a quoi exactement ?

— Inemuri*. C'est le centre-mère de son entreprise. D'autres locaux sont disséminés dans le Japon à ce que l'on dit. C'est là où tous les résidents habitent et obtiennent du travail. Du point de vue d'un client c'est une simple maison close mais c'est bien plus grand que cela. Les plus gros acheteurs privés viennent pour l'achat de drogues ou d'armes. On trouve tous les types de travailleurs d'Aizen là-bas…

Grimmjow eut l'air de réfléchir en conservant ses mains dans ses poches, le regard fixé dans le vide. Puis, il échangea un coup d'œil entendu vers Renji et ce dernier acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce.

— Bien, on va chercher par-là alors.

— Pourquoi vous voulez y aller ? Pourquoi mordre à son hameçon alors que vous pourriez vivre tranquillement loin de ses affaires ?

Ce fut Ulquiorra qui venait de parler d'une voix plus brusque et forte, conservant tout de même la tête baissée, lui donnant un air plus sombre que jamais.

— Sache que c'est lui qui m'a cherché.

— Tch. Et vous ne croyez pas lui faciliter la tâche de cette manière ?

Grimmjow tiqua à la remarque. Il vint prendre le col du tee-shirt du garçon pour le redresser et lui répondre yeux dans les yeux :

— T'vas pas recommencer à m'faire chier toi, hein ? J'en ai rien à faire de lui faciliter la tâche ou pas ! Je dois y aller, point barre. Il y a rien d'autre à faire.

Il lâcha Ulquiorra qui garda le silence en passant une main sur sa gorge.

— C'est c'gamin la raison; fit Grimmjow en sortant la photo de sa poche de pantalon.

Ulquiorra regarda attentivement la photo d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il était vraiment jeune. Un regard déterminé. Le genre qu'aimait beaucoup Aizen.

— Une promesse est une promesse, j'te demande pas de comprendre; compléta Grimmjow.

— Qu'a-t-il fait… pour se retrouver là-bas ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun.

— Rien, justement. Absolument rien.

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux et fixa Grimmjow qui le remarqua :

— Quoi encore ?

— Ce garçon… ne peut pas être là-bas sans raison…

— Crois-moi sur parole. Il n'a commis que le simple crime d'être une victime de ce connard qui disparaît d'habitude toujours sans laisser de trace…

— Ce garçon… est une trace…

— Tu piges, on dirait. Il l'a enlevé il y a cinq jours.

Nouvel étonnement de la part du plus jeune.

— Il l'a fait enlever vous voulez dire, c'est cela ? Des hommes l'ont kidnappé…

— Non, putain, c'est certainement lui qui est venu à l'appartement d'Ichigo. Sinon on aurait retrouvé des traces et Ichigo se serait débattu.

— S'il n'est pas déjà mort, Ichigo Kurosaki n'est peut-être pas à Inemuri.

— Quoi ?!

— Son statut semble particulier… Rien que le fait qu'Aizen se soit occupé personnellement de son enlèvement… Il est possible qu'il le garde pour lui ailleurs. Mais dans ce cas-là, je ne peux pas vous aider plus…

Cette nouvelle révélation eut le don d'énerver un peu plus Grimmjow, ou peut-être de l'inquiéter plus sérieusement. Il ravala cette émotion trop forte et conclut simplement :

— Stark, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, revenez demain soir si possible. Ulquiorra, tu restes ici. Quelqu'un va venir pour te montrer ta chambre. Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Aizen.

— Quoi ?! Mais !

Ulquiorra ne put pas continuer plus longtemps, Grimmjow venait de sortir du bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Aux alentours de minuit, demeure d'Aizen._

Aizen était entré sans un bruit dans sa demeure, constatant comme toujours sa parfaite impeccabilité, même plongée dans une pénombre silencieuse. On ne pouvait entendre que le claquement des talons de ses chaussures sur le carrelage du vestibule. Mais, dès ses premiers pas, une porte sur le côté s'ouvrit délicatement en un léger grincement et une jeune et très petite femme apparut, en tenue traditionnelle de bonne de chambre noire et blanche. Elle salua son maître en s'inclinant et le débarrassa de ses affaires.

— Ichigo dort ?

— Il semblerait Monsieur. Il est sorti de la bibliothèque et est rentré dans sa chambre en début de soirée.

— A-t-il mangé ?

— Maigrement, Monsieur.

— Bon. Tu peux disposer.

La jeune femme se courba poliment et s'éclipsa aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Aizen dénoua sa cravate et monta lentement les escaliers du palier, la main gracieusement posée sur la rambarde.

Il appréciait beaucoup la tranquillité de sa maison. Loin de tout, à l'abri des regards, il se sentait lui-même, sans les légendes autour de lui qui l'accablaient. Il était conscient de ses actes parfois répréhensibles –bien que nécessaires pour ses affaires. Mais lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la compétition, l'économie et le marché actuel, la montée en bourse, son ascension dans les affaires. Et non tant tirer une balle entre les deux yeux d'un inconnu.

Chez lui, il se sentait bien. C'est pour cela qu'il avait amené Ichigo ici plutôt qu'à Inemuri. Il voulait qu'il vive confortablement, il s'était pris d'affection pour ce jeune homme à peine entré dans l'âge adulte, encore assez ignorant du monde qui l'entourait. Mais il voulait plus que simplement le garder ici comme dans une cage. Ce garçon l'attirait indéniablement.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'hésita pas un instant à pousser la porte de la chambre du garçon quand il se trouva en face de celle-ci.

Il pénétra dans le lieu lentement, à petits pas. Le troisième jour, Ichigo avait choisi cette chambre en disant qu'il appréciait la vue sur les jardins plutôt que l'autre qui laissait voir le grillage et les gardes accompagnés des chiens. C'était une chambre peinte dans les tons gris et blancs. Le lit à baldaquin en bois possédait une couverture épaisse marron. Le tout donnait une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse.

Ichigo dormait à poings fermés. Aizen fut émerveillé de la vue qu'il offrait. Il avait dans son sommeil repousser le drap jusqu'à sa taille, laissant ainsi son torse apparaître sous un yukata bleu et blanc largement ouvert qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa chevelure rousse, étalée follement sur son visage.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, repliant une jambe sur l'autre, avant de délicatement caresser la joue d'Ichigo et de repousser les quelques mèches tombées sur ses yeux. La douceur de ses cheveux lui donna envie de les caresser eux aussi. Puis il descendit sa main sur la gorge puis sur le torse dont il retraça les fins pectoraux avec son index. Encore quelques caresses et Ichigo sembla se réveiller. Il bougea un peu ses jambes, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa main se leva un instant avant de retomber de tout son poids sur le matelas. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, seul l'inconscient était éveillé et en alerte.

Aizen poursuivit ses caresses et, obnubilé par ce tableau, vint délicatement embrasser la gorge d'Ichigo, très légèrement. Un tel traitement, empli d'une douceur qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé de cet homme, eut pour effet de faire soupirer Ichigo de plaisir. Aizen n'y tenant plus, il prit le menton d'Ichigo entre deux doigts et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Le contact perturbant sa respiration ensommeillée le réveilla rapidement. Ichigo garda les yeux grands ouverts, sentant le corps d'Aizen tout proche, sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains sur sa peau découverte. Dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, habituant peu à peu sa vue. Par automatisme, il ne put s'empêcher de repousser Aizen pour ce baiser qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

— Tu es si beau, Ichigo, tu ne t'en rends pas compte… Laisse-moi te toucher encore un peu, je ne ferai rien de plus.

— Mais j'étais… j'ai…

— Tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ?

— N-non…

Ichigo ravala sa salive difficilement. Aizen avait le don de savoir terrifier autrui même avec un sourire. Et Ichigo était encore très surpris. Aizen ne s'était jamais permis de l'approcher si intimement. Il avait déjà pris son épaule ou caresser sa nuque en passant mais jamais il ne l'avait embrassé ni touché de cette manière.

Un nouveau gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand il sentit les dents d'Aizen se refermer autour d'un de se tétons. Ça ne faisait pas particulièrement mal mais réveillait plutôt tout une partie du corps qui fourmillait sous sa peau, peu habituée à être ainsi touchée.

Ichigo n'aimait pas cela. Il voulait croire, se persuader qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Comment pouvait-il aimer ce que lui faisait l'homme qui avait tué son dernier parent ? Mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ça. Et Ichigo mit cela sur le compte de son inexpérience et de ses jeunes hormones.

Il y eut un gémissement plus fort et Aizen s'arrêta soudainement.

— Allons, allons, jeune homme. Chaque chose en son temps…

En entendant ces mots, Ichigo prit aussi conscience des bruits qu'il avait lui-même produits sous ses caresses et eut honte. Comment avait-il pu baisser autant sa garde face à cet homme ?

— Merci à toi pour ce petit moment... Il est l'heure de dormir maintenant.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de remettre les couvertures sur le corps d'Ichigo.

— Bonne nuit, Ichigo …

L'intéressé rougit et fut soudain bien rassuré d'être dans la pénombre. Aizen sortit quelques secondes plus tard de la chambre. Ichigo s'endormit alors difficilement, les yeux mouillés et les jambes repliées, compressant presque douloureusement la naissance d'une érection qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler.

* * *

* Kanji signifiant: Sommeil forcé


	14. Chapitre 14

_Yo,_

 _Réponse aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Tant mieux, tant mieux ! On continue sur un ton aussi soft. Je te laisse le temps de te préparer pour la suite, je n'en dis pas plus... Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a rassuré sur mes choix narratifs ! Je suis contente que cela plaise et intrigue, j'espère que cela va continuer en ce sens ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 14. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Ichigo aux alentours de neuf heures. Il s'assit lentement sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd, et avait encore l'esprit embrumé par ses rêves. Soudain il vit son yukata légèrement défait et toucha sa peau. Il se souvint de la veille, de la chambre assombrie par la nuit et de la voix d'Aizen, de ses mains et sa bouche sur son corps. Cela s'était bien produit… Il n'avait rien pu faire pour le contrer… Et cela le terrifiait vraiment…

Il se leva enfin et passa ses habits de civil qu'Hinamori avait laissés propres et pliés sur la commode. Il se sentait plus en sécurité dans des habits qui le couvraient totalement. Puis, après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, il finit par ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et trouva le couloir ouvert donnant, au-delà d'une rambarde dessinant un large espace carré, sur le salon à fontaine du rez-de-chaussée. En s'approchant de la balustrade, Ichigo aperçut Aizen en bas qui commandait à plusieurs de ses domestiques l'ordre du jour.

Il portait un simple pantalon noir d'où rentrait une chemise blanche sous un veston violacé joliment décoré. Une fois les trois domestiques partis, il mit une main lasse dans ses cheveux et leva le menton. Ce fut à son tour de découvrir Ichigo qui le regardait, bouche-bée. Sans plus attendre, Aizen lui sourit en plissant les yeux.

Peu importait la cruauté de cet homme, Ichigo devait se l'avouer : il le trouvait beau et incroyablement séduisant.

— Bonjour Ichigo; lança Aizen d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre depuis le bas; veux-tu bien descendre ?

— O-oui !

Ichigo s'exécuta de suite, plus par crainte que par plaisir. Il fit attention à ne pas tomber dans les hautes marches de l'escalier tapissées en rouge. Il retrouva Aizen en passant la porte entre la salle d'entrée et le salon à fontaine. Comme son nom l'indiquait, une fontaine circulaire en pierre, sculptée finement, faisait jaillir des filets d'eau dans un petit bassin, au centre de la pièce. En arrivant, Ichigo sentit soudain son estomac se nouer. Revoir Aizen en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le gênait atrocement. Mais, étonnamment, son interlocuteur fit comme si de rien n'était:

— As-tu bien dormi Ichigo?

— Oui Monsieur, merci…

— Bien. Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade dans les jardins extérieurs ?

— Avec plaisir, Monsieur…

Aizen lui répondit d'un sourire qu'Ichigo crut réellement sincère. Il devait se méfier bien plus qu'il ne le croyait et toujours rester sage et poli.

Dans leur cheminement jusqu'au dehors, Ichigo vit de nombreux domestiques s'atteler de toutes parts. D'habitude si discrets, ils voletaient maintenant dans toute la maison. Aizen sembla deviner qu'Ichigo se posait la question de leur présence et expliqua :

— J'ai une réunion importante ce soir, Ichigo. Et je me suis dit que mes associés pourraient apprécier une petite réception en cette demeure après cela.

— Une… réception ?

— Effectivement. Vois-tu Ichigo, si tu veux des associés solides il faut s'assurer qu'ils apprécient ta compagnie, et quoi de mieux qu'un bon repas et un peu de musique ?

— Oui… je suppose…

Selon Ichigo, c'était un jeu de masques. Aizen en portait toujours un pour atteindre ses buts. Il trompait tout le monde en cachant sa vraie personnalité sous ces faux-visages. Le jeune rouquin pensa tout à coup que si cet homme possédait une peur, ce serait certainement celle d'apparaître sans masque devant tout le monde. Il repensa alors à la veille. En l'embrassant, Aizen était-il apparu face à lui… sans masque ?

Ils passèrent dehors et leur marche fut lente et silencieuse une bonne partie du temps. Aizen s'arrêtait parfois pour sentir ou toucher certaines plantes ou fleurs. Les jardiniers tout autour le saluaient toujours très respectueusement. Ichigo trouvait toujours cela très ironique : comment un homme d'une telle cruauté pouvait avoir pour passion quelque chose d'aussi beau et délicat que les fleurs ?

Soudain, alors qu'ils se promenaient toujours, Aizen posa une question qui étonna quelques secondes le détenu.

— Comment trouves-tu ta vie ici Ichigo ? Certainement plus confortable n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est… très différent.

— Tu n'as plus à courir d'un petit boulot à un autre, ni à vivre dans un espace réduit, dans l'insécurité et la pauvreté, avec un voisin des plus envahissants.

Les derniers mots figèrent le plus jeune. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il stoppa sa marche. Son air certainement très surpris fit sourire Aizen :

— Je t'observe depuis un moment Ichigo. Et cet homme qui vivait dans la chambre à côté de la tienne n'avait pas de bonnes intentions envers toi, crois-moi.

Aizen soignait toujours ses mots, Ichigo s'en était rendu compte très tôt. Pour le coup, sa phrase était assez claire. Venait-il bien de lui dire que son voisin aurait voulu physiquement abuser de lui ?

En remarquant qu'Ichigo comprenait son euphémisme, Aizen poursuivit :

— Je t'avais bien dit que dans ces conditions de vie, tu courais fatalement à des malheurs certains, Ichigo. Mais ce n'est rien, maintenant tu es ici et il ne peut rien t'arriver. N'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo comprenait cela aussi. Aizen l'obligeait à se prouver à lui-même qu'il était bien ici, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de partir, qu'il ne devrait même plus penser à s'échapper. Si cela continuait ainsi, il finirait par y croire et par oublier sa liberté d'avant. Si cela continuait, il oublierait Grimmjow qui avait promis de le protéger.

— N'est-ce pas ?

Le roux leva la tête. Faire répéter Aizen n'était pas bon, il en était sûr.

— O-Oui ! répondit-il soudain.

Aizen vint tout près de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son front, comme une mère pour son enfant malade.

— Pourquoi me parais-tu autant dans les nuages ce matin ? Tu es fatigué ?

S'assurant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, il enleva sa main quand Ichigo répondit par la négative d'un coup de tête.

— Bien, je vais voir comment se passent les préparatifs dans la grande salle. Va prendre un petit-déjeuner et rejoins-moi si tu le veux après.

Et il partit silencieusement vers une entrée de la maison, là où nombres de domestiques s'attelaient déjà.

Ichigo réfléchit un instant, planté là dans le jardin. Ça s'annonçait mal. Aizen prenait peu à peu le pouvoir sur son libre-arbitre et sur sa propre manière de penser. Il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant. N'y tenant plus, il se mit à éviter plus d'un domestiques pour se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur de la demeure et s'orienter dans les parties plus sombres et cachées du manoir, réservés aux taches ménagères.

Des couloirs plus étroits, une lumière vacillante et enfin une porte. Il atteignit la buanderie. Après avoir regardé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier que personne n'était là, il s'y engouffra en fermant derrière lui.

Il avait besoin de revoir sa seule échappatoire et de réfléchir un instant. La climatisation. La grille était un premier obstacle. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de la retirer. Puis, il faudrait stopper la circulation des pales et se glisser entre deux. Enfin, il faudrait arriver à trouver son chemin jusqu'au dehors et éviter les gardes une fois sorti, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas difficile de détruire la barrière extérieure.

— Il faut que je regarde dehors vers où ça mène…; se nota Ichigo pour lui-même.

Il observa ensuite autour de lui, à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Il avisa un ensemble d'étagères pour le nécessaire à jardinage, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Inconsciemment, il s'en rapprocha car quelque chose de scintillant l'attirait. C'était une lampe torche. Il l'essaya. Elle fonctionnait.

Il retourna de suite à son échappatoire, monta sur un tabouret pour être enfin de face avec le trou béant découpé par le mouvement lent des pales tournantes. Il alluma la lampe et fit plonger le rayon de lumière dans le vide sombre. Il aperçut ce qu'il imaginait : un tunnel circulaire en métal qui pourrait accueillir la largeur de son corps. Des toiles d'araignées et des filets de poussière s'amoncelaient ici et là. Il faudrait qu'il trouve la sortie maintenant.

Soudain, il entendit des pas pressés de plus en plus fort. Il tomba presque et éteignit la lampe torche en faisant glisser le tabouret ailleurs. Il posa l'objet sur une table à l'écart et s'engouffra sans réfléchir derrière un mur de tuyauteries à l'écart de l'éclairage de la pièce. Il vit maladroitement un tablier blanc et un bonnet de même couleur sur un chignon brun. Une taille petite et menue. C'était Hinamori. Elle remplit les trois machines à laver de linges blancs et tourna habilement les boutons pour lancer l'opération. Après avoir rangé les pinces à linges et le panier d'osier sur la table prévue à cet effet, elle épousseta son tablier, remit sa frange droite et après un souffle repartit de plus belle, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ce n'est qu'après une ou deux minutes qu'Ichigo se permit de sortir de sa cachette pour quitter discrètement lui aussi la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

Ulquiorra se réveilla soudainement en entendant un cri mais ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants, en remarquant qu'il était seul dans la pièce, qu'il comprit que c'était son propre cri qui l'avait sorti de son cauchemar.

Il s'assit aussitôt sur sa couchette en tirant violemment le drap brûlant qui le couvrait jusqu'alors. Mais ce faisant, il eut l'impression de tanguer et de perdre l'équilibre. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et son estomac ne fit qu'un tour. Il mit une main sur sa bouche, l'autre serra instinctivement son tee-shirt au niveau de son ventre. La seconde suivante, il courrait vers les toilettes dans la salle de bain accolée à la chambre.

C'était ainsi tous les matins ou presque. Ça pouvait lui arriver aussi en pleine journée. Ce sentiment de vide qui faisait tanguer son corps et danser tous ses organes. Les preuves inconditionnelles du manque de drogue. Il avait arrêté tout seul par la seule force de sa volonté, même si, il devait bien l'avouer, cette dernière était parfois vacillante, surtout pendant des périodes plus stressantes. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait décidé cela, comme une manière de définitivement tourner la page et oublier Aizen. Mais il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

Trempé de sueur, il apprécia une douche fraîche pour calmer sa respiration et stopper ses vertiges. En même temps il repensa à sa situation. Tout n'était pas fini, Stark avait raison. Il essayait de fuir la réalité comme il avait fui Inemuri mais il devait s'avouer que cela ne servait à rien. Ses terreurs nocturnes, ses angoisses, ses marques sur son corps, ses problèmes avec la drogue, ses souvenirs torturés, la douloureuse pensée de toutes les victimes qui se trouvaient encore là-bas… tout le ramenait fatalement à Inemuri… à Aizen. Et aujourd'hui, il se devait d'offrir sa mémoire, son savoir pour servir la seule et vraie cause qui devait compter : abattre Aizen et sauver le maximum de personnes encore en vie dans cet enfer.

Quand il sortit de la douche, un grand miroir lui renvoya une image qu'il détestait. Il ne souhaitait jamais se regarder. Il avait souvent pensé en pleine crise à se rendre aveugle pour ne plus jamais voir ce monde qu'il trouvait atroce ni ce corps qu'il mutilait par haine. Chaque membre avait agi pour Aizen, à son service, pour des crimes ou pour subir des violences. Sur son corps se dessinaient tant la perversité du monde d'Aizen, les fatalités de l'univers musclé de la rue que ses propres pulsions destructrices.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre que Jaggerjack lui avait prêtée. On lui avait aussi acheté des vêtements pour changer les siens troués et couverts de crasse. Il enfila le boxer, les chaussettes et le jean noir quand soudain Grimmjow Jaggerjack entra une seconde après avoir toqué à la porte, sans attendre une quelconque réponse.

— Oï, réveille-toi on va bientôt…

Il fut stoppé dans sa phrase en voyant le corps du jeune homme, bien plus petit et maigre que lui, le torse nu au milieu de la chambre. Le garçon affichait une mine surprise, des yeux ronds et apeurés le fixaient. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier tenta de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible même s'il savait que Grimmjow avait déjà dû remarquer les différentes blessures qui jonchaient l'entièreté de son torse et les longues cicatrices en forme de griffes qui couvraient son dos.

Ulquiorra garda le silence et fixa un coin perdu de la pièce, gêné du comportement vif de Grimmjow.

— Bon t'es d'jà d'bout, c'est bien. On va pas tarder. Viens manger; dit Grimmjow d'une voix calme, qui se voulait peut-être rassurante.

Le brun hocha la tête avant de suivre Grimmjow. Peut-être que cet homme n'était pas si désagréable que cela en fin de compte. Il appréciait en tout cas son silence et son absence total d'intérêt pour ses marques.

Un peu plus tard, il se retrouva dans une voiture type 4x4 avec Grimmjow, Renji et un homme du nom d'Edrad Liones de ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Il faisait au moins deux fois sa taille et quatre fois son poids, ce qui l'avait un peu perturbé au début. Depuis qu'il vivait à la rue, il se méfiait comme de la peste des grands costauds. Sans arme pour se défendre, il ne faisait pas le poids et ne pouvait compter que sur la seule vitesse de ses jambes pour se sauver. Mais Edrad semblait rester une force tranquille de la nature, malgré son étrange coupe de cheveux, moitié colorée en rouge, moitié rasée, qui laissait imaginer une personnalité plutôt explosive.

Le chemin s'effectua dans un silence parfois entrecoupé de Renji qui indiquait à Edrad la route à prendre. Grimmjow, à côté de lui, regardait par la fenêtre, le visage calé sur son poing fermé. Une fois arrivé, Ulquiorra fut quelque peu angoissé en reconnaissant l'endroit. De tout Tokyo c'est le quartier qu'il évitait le plus, pour ne pas activer ses souvenirs.

— Nous voilà en plein milieu du quartier de Kabukicho; expliqua Renji; j'aimerais bien que tu m'éclaires un peu sur ton quartier fantôme, Schieffer, car j'ai déjà ratissé le terrain avec mes hommes sans la moindre information.

Le dit Renji paraissait assez agacé, comme si les propos d'Ulquiorra venaient contredire son discours et par là même se moquer de son travail effectué. Sauf que Renji ne faisait jamais son travail à moitié et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Grimmjow l'appréciait et le gardait si proche de lui : ses missions étaient toujours accomplies de manière sérieuse et impeccable.

— Il faut… Il faut que je me repère.

— Très bien; poursuivit Grimmjow; on n'a plus qu'à s'engouffrer dans la tanière.

Une fois la voiture garée en lieu sûr, les quatre hommes avancèrent donc lentement dans les rues à moitié désertes. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus attractif ni le plus bondé de Tokyo, loin de là. Il était surtout actif le soir, entre divers petits restaurants à l'aspect parfois assez douteux et pauvre. À la recherche du moindre indice, de quelque chose qui pourrait paraître suspicieux, étrange ou déplacé, Renji avançait d'un pas prudent, la main près de son arme à feu rangée discrètement dans une poche de sa cuisse droite. Edrad Liones le suivait de près, marchant dans ses pas. Grimmjow prenait une posture plus décontractée mais semblait rester concentré.

Ulquiorra, quant à lui, cherchait au plus loin dans ses souvenirs pour s'orienter. Il regardait partout, s'engouffrant plus en avant dans chaque rue, persuadé d'être toujours prêt du but mais de toujours le contourner sans ne jamais l'atteindre réellement. Il croyait reconnaître ce lampadaire, ce porte-vélo, cette pancarte, cette baraque. Mais rien n'était assez puissant pour arrêter sa marche. Néanmoins il savait une chose. Le passage vers Kyôka Suigetsu n'était en rien visible comme un élément étranger ou suspect. De ce fait, il ne fallait pas chercher comme Renji l'élément extraterrestre sur ce terrain mais au contraire se focaliser sur le plus banal.

Et soudain, alors qu'il s'était engouffré dans ce quartier bien plus profondément que la dernière fois qu'il avait osé l'arpenter, il parvint à un endroit plus sombre, où les rues devenaient bien plus étroites et les résidences si hautes qu'elles cachaient la lumière du soleil. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de bruit car aucun magasin ne s'était installé là. Une odeur rance le piquait au nez. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et avisa un cul-de-sac entre deux bâtiments, large de deux mètres pour trois de profondeur, son cœur manqua un battement et il se figea.

Des poubelles bordaient les murs des deux côtés tandis qu'une porte rougeâtre trônait sur le mur du fond, à peine cachée par des planches en bois. L'image résonna tout à coup profondément dans son esprit et son cœur s'accéléra encore plus, coupant quelques secondes sa respiration. Instinctivement il se mit à reculer, comme pour éviter d'être aspiré dans cet espace sombre et qui l'inquiétait au plus profond de lui, continuant tout de même à le fixer de ses deux grands yeux émeraude.

Mais en reculant ainsi, il heurta tout à coup quelqu'un.

— Ulquiorra ?

C'était la voix de Grimmjow. Pourtant, il ne réussit pas à desserrer les lèvres pour dire quelque chose. Il se contenta de lever maladroitement le bras pour pointer de son index l'espace obscur.

Les murs de pierre noire, hauts de plusieurs mètres, semblaient menaçants et la porte de bois rouge l'hypnotisait. Au-dessus d'elle était accrochée au mur une lampe en forme de cloche en verre. Le chambranle tout autour était peint en noir.

 _Sa main ensanglantée par les efforts de l'escalade prit appui sur le chambranle sombre pour s'appuyer et passer la porte. Une porte qui paraissait maculée de sang. Le sang de tous les autres ? Il délirait. Il avançait en boitant, tenant de son autre main ses côtes qui le faisaient souffrir à chaque respiration. Sa vue s'était brouillée, il avançait au hasard, aveuglé par une lumière. Il n'entendait que son souffle et les battements rapides de son cœur résonner dans sa tête._

— C'est là ? fit Renji, en s'approchant d'Ulquiorra.

Mais le dernier ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, la respiration plus soutenue. Renji continua donc de s'avancer. Après un coup d'œil entendu avec son patron, Renji prit son arme et se posta devant l'entrée en décalant la planche en bois posée dessus. D'un geste vif, il voulut ouvrir mais la porte était verrouillée. Après un nouvel essai, il se ravisa.

— Elle ne s'ouvrira qu'à la nuit tombée. Quand la lumière sera allumée.

Ulquiorra avait une voix plus monocorde que d'habitude. Il ne bougeait plus, figé par ses souvenirs. Grimmjow le secoua légèrement d'une main sur son épaule. Enfin, le plus jeune tourna la tête pour apercevoir le bleuté et sembla revenir à la réalité.

— C'est bien ici ? L'entrée vers Kyôka Suigetsu ?

— Oui. C'est là.

Le ton était grave et il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation dans sa voix. Soudain, prenant conscience qu'il avait véritablement trouvé le lieu pour entrer dans ce quartier fantôme, s'approcher d'Inemuri et retrouver Aizen, Ulquiorra prit peur. Sa respiration devint plus instable et ses tremblements s'affirmèrent au niveau de ses mains. Il serra les poings pour le cacher et fit encore quelques pas en arrière.

Grimmjow nota tout de suite l'inquiétude masquée du plus jeune et fit un geste de la tête à Renji pour quitter l'endroit. Une fois que Renji eût rangé son arme, ils reprirent silencieusement le chemin inverse sans attirer l'attention et Grimmjow parla à voix basse, histoire de ne pas attirer des oreilles indiscrètes possiblement cachées :

— On reviendra ce soir. Il faut qu'on entre à Inemuri.

— Chef, vous ne devriez pas éviter Aizen pour l'instant ? fit Renji.

Il n'avait pas tort. Grimmjow grimaça. Il ne voulait pas être vu d'Aizen. Pas encore. Il enquêtait sur lui pour l'instant, c'était sa manière de faire, comme un fauve qui observe et tourne autour de sa proie longtemps avant d'attaquer. S'il se présentait à Inemuri, même déguisé, on le reconnaîtrait directement et il était dangereux de se présenter à Aizen sans savoir au préalable ce que cet homme voulait de lui. Il lui volait une somme d'argent considérable pour d'abord attirer son attention, puis disparaissait une semaine avant de revenir pour enlever le seul témoin étranger de cette histoire entre eux deux. Il s'intéressait bien trop à lui pour qu'il entre aussi facilement à Inemuri, à sa merci.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture, Renji se lança de manière ambitieuse :

— Je peux y aller, chef. Je vous ferai un rapport complet de ce quartier et du QG d'Aizen.

— Tu es directement affilié à moi, Aizen le sait, il connait déjà ton visage. Ça ne serait pas plus discret.

Renji se renfrogna, frustré de ne pas pouvoir passer à l'action et aider. Grimmjow réfléchit dès l'instant où Edrad alluma le moteur de la voiture pour rentrer. Le bleuté perdit son regard sur Ulquiorra. Il se faisait tout petit dans son siège, plus petit qu'il n'était déjà, et tentait de retrouver une respiration calme pour stopper son angoisse et ses tremblements. Grimmjow avait conscience qu'il lui demandait beaucoup et il se doutait bien que comme victime d'Aizen il avait connu des heures sombres. Mais il savait aussi que sous cette allure faiblarde et introvertie, une rage de vaincre et de se venger grondait en Ulquiorra. Pour autant, cela ne servirait à rien de l'envoyer à Inemuri ce soir, ça serait purement une mission suicide qui ne l'aiderait en rien dans ses affaires. Ne restait qu'un seul associé.

— Je vais demander à Stark. Avec un peu de chance, Aizen n'est pas au courant que l'on travaille ensemble.

— Le flic ? fit Renji d'une voix aigüe, l'air choqué; comment vous pouvez avoir autant confiance en lui ?

— Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Et s'il veut tout autant que moi dégager du paysage Aizen, ça me suffit pour l'associer à mes affaires.

Renji ne rétorqua pas, gardant sa place de second et la discussion mourut ainsi, dans ses propos froids et secs qui pétrifièrent Ulquiorra. Il espérait secrètement que toute cette histoire se terminerait bien et qu'il n'allait pas regretter d'avoir eu le courage d'aider Jaggerjack.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Yo,_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Moi, tout faire partir en vrille ? Ce sera au gré des personnages, je n'y peux rien, héhé... Merci et bonne lecture !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise, d'autant plus qu'il est loin d'être le personnage le plus facile à manipuler. Merci et bonne lecture !_

 _Voici le chapitre 15. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Demeure d'Aizen, 21h45_

Le soir venu, Ichigo eut l'impression que la demeure avait doublé de taille. Entre les domestiques qui se multipliaient toujours autant et profilaient à tous les coins de la maison, mais aussi les invités accompagnés de leur épouse ou maris et enfants d'âges différents qui finissaient d'arriver Ichigo ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit, habitué au silence religieux du lieu. Le salon principal, qu'il avait toujours trouvé immense, lui paraissait plus petit avec autant de monde qui s'y promenait. Aizen avait fait installer de multiples tables rondes nappées autour desquelles se déplaçaient des domestiques tirant des chariots emplis des mets les plus délicieux venus des quatre coins du monde. Un orchestre de six personnes jouait un air de jazz plutôt lent et doucereux accompagné d'une chanteuse séduisante à la robe longue et légèrement pailletée.

Ichigo était là, adossé et immobile contre un mur, se faisant assez petit pour paraître inaperçu. Il avait d'abord voulu passer la soirée seul enfermé dans sa chambre mais, plus tôt dans la journée, Aizen l'avait clairement incité à venir profiter de la soirée. En clair, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il lui avait par ailleurs offert un smoking neuf sur-mesure noir et blanc à nœud papillon.

Aizen avait, en début de soirée, fait un petit discours pour remercier ses partenaires et souhaiter le meilleur pour les actions de la compagnie et autres joyeusetés de businessman.

Ichigo trouvait cette soirée dangereusement fausse. Il n'y avait pas qu'Aizen qui portait un masque, tout le monde le faisait. D'un seul coup, il s'était mis à comprendre ce qu'Aizen avait voulu dire en comparant la vie à un jeu. C'était réellement le cas dans ce monde d'affaires. Tel un jeu de cartes, l'on se gardait bien de montrer ses défauts de mauvaises pioches pour mieux valoriser ses atouts.

Puis la soirée avait battu son plein et depuis, les invités se promenaient partout dans le rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au salon à fontaine près des escaliers où l'on entendait moins la musique et où l'on pouvait donc profiter du calme et apaisant bruit de l'eau.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il observait distraitement des jeunes de son âge environ jouer les parfaits petits bourgeois à comparer leurs biens les plus précieux, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna aussitôt et manqua d'inspirer en trouvant Aizen tout proche de lui.

— Tu profites de la soirée Ichigo ?

— Oui… Monsieur… ;répondit-il, plus qu'incertain.

— Je ne vois aucun sourire sur ton visage.

— Je… J'aime bien… écouter la musique… pas besoin de…

— Je vois; coupa court Aizen ce qui fit frissonner le plus jeune; je dois m'absenter un instant, ne fais pas de bêtise, je peux compter sur toi ?

— Oui Monsieur.

— Très bien.

Sur ce, Aizen vint caresser les cheveux du plus jeune avant d'approcher son corps du sien et de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue ou plutôt sur le coin de sa bouche. Ichigo rougit en baissant les yeux, sentant des regards sur eux deux. La seconde suivante, Aizen n'était plus là.

De suite, Ichigo pensa que c'était le moment parfait pour s'échapper. Tous les domestiques s'affairaient ailleurs, il y avait assez de monde pour qu'on ne remarque pas son absence et Aizen allait s'en aller. Mais une voix masculine vint bientôt arrêter ses plans.

— Hey !

Ichigo releva la tête, conscient que c'était lui qu'on était en train d'appeler. Le ton était sec et condescendant.

Le groupe des quatre jeunes gens qu'il avait observé tantôt était tout à coup bien plus proche de lui. Celui qui venait de parler était assez petit. Son costume ainsi que ses cheveux noirs contrastait avec ses yeux d'un vert très clair, presque jaune doré, pétillants de malice et de fourberie.

Près de lui s'étaient postées trois filles. La première avait des cheveux raides noirs très longs et portait un kimono traditionnel blanc et rouge. Elle se servait d'une longue manche pour barrer la partie inférieure de son visage où se cachait sans doute, si l'on en croyait ses petits yeux en mandes rieurs, un sourire moqueur. La seconde fille au carré brun, avait passé ses mains dans les poches de son élégante combinaison noire qui dessinait son corps svelte et androgyne et regardait Ichigo d'un air froid et sévère. La dernière au regard hautain avait passé un rouge à lèvre aussi violet que ses cheveux arrangés en deux couettes à boucles anglaises et s'était vêtue d'une robe blanche bouffante.

— Oui ?

La voix d'Ichigo était assurée et sérieuse, marquant son regard sur le garçon. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était prisonnier ici qu'il devait dire adieu à toute dignité non ? Mais malgré cela, il sentait déjà un air de menace de la part de ce groupe.

— Tu es donc bien proche d'Aizen à ce que je vois ?! fit le garçon, aussitôt suivi des rires de la fille en kimono.

— Ça ne te regarde pas; poursuivit Ichigo en conservant le même tutoiement qui lui était adressé.

Il voulut quitter cet endroit mais à peine fut-il en marche que le même garçon lui lança :

— Minute, j'ai pas fini !

Il voulut continuer à marcher en l'ignorant, persuadé qu'il se fatiguerait en premier de cette situation et abandonnerait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En poursuivant son chemin, il entendit tout de suite quelques pas derrière lui et se sentit tout à coup projeté contre le mur d'à côté d'une main puissante.

Par ce choc, il eut un instant le souffle coupé et constata que la personne qui le tenait encore n'était autre que la petite androgyne aux cheveux au carré et qui le regardait toujours aussi froidement. Sa carrure plutôt frêle cachait donc une force presque terrifiante.

Personne ne se trouvait dans ce couloir entre le hall d'entrée et le salon en cet instant. Une aubaine pour le groupe. Un coup du sort pour Ichigo qui se demandait déjà comme il pourrait ce sortir de cette situation indemne.

— Il t'a dit qu'il n'avait pas fini; dit-elle d'une voix grave.

— Pousse pas trop fort les prises de karaté, Apache, tu risquerais de l'abîmer ! lança le garçon.

— Il est plutôt bel homme en plus, le rouquin; fit la jeune femme aux couettes avec un sourire mesquin.

— Je suis persuadée qu'il est déjà le quatre-heures d'Aizen, Cirucci; chuchota la fille en kimono derrière sa manche.

— Mouais, on s'en fiche de ça ! brailla le garçon je veux savoir qui t'es pour qu'Aizen s'intéresse autant à toi !

— Personne. Je suis personne…; soupira-t-il avant de s'adresser à la fille; Lâche-moi, maintenant !

Elle le lâcha mais aussitôt lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre.

— Ton nom.

Ichigo s'affaissa en se pliant en deux et se mit à tousser fortement. La seconde suivante, le brun lui tirait les cheveux pour redresser violemment sa tête en arrière et ainsi lui souffler :

— Allez, on donne son nom entre personnes civilisées ! dit-il avec un air de donneur de leçon.

Pris de douleur au ventre et aux cheveux, Ichigo capitula et desserra légèrement les dents en gardant les yeux fermés, honteux :

— Ichi…go… Kuro…sa…ki

La prise sur sa tête disparut aussitôt et le garçon ramena ses mains dans ses poches, la mine satisfaite.

— Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué ! Alors, Ichigo Kurosaki; commença-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe de son nom et prénom; comment tu peux connaître Aizen ? Je ne connais aucun Kurosaki parmi les familles qui se trouvent ici. Et vous les filles ?

— Aucune famille noble du Japon ne possède ce nom déclara solennellement l'androgyne.

— Quel mystère se cache autour de toi, l'orangé ? sourit la violette.

— _Monsieur Tête-de-mule_ est peut-être un garçon ordinaire après tout…; chuchota la fille en kimono.

Ichigo se releva, non sans garder un œil sur les quatre personnes pour contrer une prochaine attaque surprise. Il ne pouvait pas se soumettre aussi facilement. Il en voyait déjà assez avec Aizen. Ces jeunes du même âge que lui qui le prenaient de haut sans raison l'insupportaient.

— _Mademoiselle Kimono_ a raison; répondit-il avec le même humour que la jeune japonaise; je ne suis pas noble, et même au plus bas de l'échelle sociale. Inutile donc de s'intéresser à moi, ça ne vaut pas le coup.

La jeune fille en tenue traditionnelle s'empourpra à l'entente de son surnom. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le seul garçon du groupe pesta :

— Tch. Tu m'énerves ! Ne nous dis pas ce que l'on doit faire, sale vaurien ! Tu sais qui je suis au moins ? Je m'appelle Ggio Vega, de la puissante famille d'Okinawa ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi Aizen s'intéresse à un type comme toi !

— Si je le savais je te répondrais, Ggio Vega; répondit Ichigo; mais je l'ignore… ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que les choses pourraient mal tourner si Aizen apprenait que vous me cherchez un peu trop.

Il était vrai qu'Ichigo donnait une impression de grande assurance mais, au fond de lui, il tremblait. Ces nobles lui faisaient peur, il devait se l'avouer. Ichigo avait du mal à comprendre comment ces gens pouvaient être persuadés que leur sang valait mieux qu'un autre d'une classe moyenne. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi dédaigneux envers une vie humaine ?

— Tch. Aizen nous apprécie ! s'écria fièrement la jeune femme aux couettes, vexée.

— On s'en va; déclara sur un ton grave Ggio Vega en fixant son nouvel ennemi; mais je ne t'oublie pas toi, et la prochaine fois qu'on se voit je te montrerai ce que c'est de naître inférieur dans ce monde.

Et sur ces mots menaçant, la clique s'en alla, laissant Ichigo pantelant, une douleur au crâne et à l'estomac, seul dans un couloir.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à ces quatre nobles. Il avait une ouverture : Aizen était parti, il était seul, la soirée occupait tous les domestiques. C'était le moment ou jamais pour sortir de cette forteresse par un trou de souris.

Il se dirigea dans le noir, n'osant allumer une seule lumière et se laissa glisser contre les murs pour garder l'équilibre. Il s'engouffra de couloirs en couloirs du côté des appartements des domestiques. Il continua, assurant son pas de mémoire, jusqu'à sentir une poignée qu'il abaissa pour ouvrir la porte de la buanderie.

Il se retrouva dans la pièce et eut à ce moment-là un coup au ventre, une angoisse palpable. Il devait faire vite. Ne prêtant pas attention à l'odeur exquise de savon ni à la douceur des draps propres étendus ou pliés çà et là, il se dirigea instinctivement vers l'étagère ou il avait trouvé la lampe torche. En l'activant, il eut l'impression d'être démasqué tellement le rayon était fort dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il se posta directement face au système de ventilation en présentant un tabouret face à lui. Les pales tournaient toujours, lentement, derrière une grille métallique qu'il devait démonter.

Il chercha pendant de longues minutes interminables un moyen de desserrer les boulons de la protection grillagée. Mais rien ne passait, tout était trop épais ou trop fragile. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Sa respiration devenait haletante et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

D'un geste rageur, il ôta son nœud papillon qui semblait l'étrangler, le mit dans une poche de sa veste qu'il enleva aussi et retira deux boutons de sa chemise pour mieux souffler. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il trouve. Ou Aizen reviendrait et le chercherait. Combien de temps pouvait bien durer son affaire ? Chaque minute que lui offrait la Chance le rendait d'autant plus nerveux.

Et c'est alors, dans un dernier geste désespéré avec sa lampe torche pour éclairer la pièce et trouver un outil idéal, qu'il fut ébloui par quelque chose. En s'approchant, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un trousseau de clé qu'Hinamori utilisait habituellement pour toutes les armoires à produits ménagers qu'elle fermait avec minutie. Il s'en saisit et observa les pointes des clés, possiblement de la taille adéquate pour desserrer, à la manière d'un tournevis, les boulons de la grille.

Il sauta presque sur le tabouret pour être à la hauteur de la bouche d'aération. Il se concentra et chercha la bonne clé qui pourrait lui servir. Et soudain, dans un léger bruit métallique, le boulon pivota doucement. Ichigo, l'esprit gonflé d'un espoir nouveau, mit du cœur à l'ouvrage et, pour gagner du temps, ne s'occupa que des deux grosses vis du haut pour ainsi tourner la grille afin qu'elle pende vers le bas sans tomber.

Aussitôt fait, il décrocha la clé et la plongea dans sa poche. La même aventure l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il avait trouvé la même bouche d'aération dans un coin du jardin, derrière la maison. Il alla remettre le trousseau à sa place, reprit sa veste qu'il roula en boule maladroitement. Puis, remontant sur le tabouret, il cala la veste avec précaution contre les pales qui se stoppèrent, gênées, entremêlées dans l'habit.

Après un dernier souffle, il posa la lampe torche dans le conduit et commença à entrer lentement, essayant du moins possible de toucher la veste ou les pales. Elles tournaient peut-être lentement mais il ne savait pas quelle force elles pouvaient avoir sur lui. Il remercia en lui son corps mince en se hissant dans le tunnel. Pour une fois, sa taille fine, ses hanches étroites et ses maigres jambes lui servirent bien car il put aisément entrer entièrement dans le conduit.

Avec tout autant de précaution, il tenta de redresser le grillage pour le repositionner mais il ne parvint qu'à le caler maladroitement sur un boulon. Il espérait que cela tienne. Il retira enfin la veste et les pales reprirent leur mouvement continu. Il remit prestement la veste dans le peu d'espace qu'il avait et, après avoir enfoncé le bâton de la lampe torche entre ses dents il avança, faisant fi des toiles d'araignées et de la poussière accumulée, ne pensant qu'à sa liberté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Banlieue ouest de Tokyo, appartement de Coyote Stark. 21h_

— Tu vas rentrer à quelle heure ?

C'était toujours comme ça avec sa fille. Elle posait sans cesse des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi et cherchait à deviner les moindres détails de la vie de son père policier.

— Tard, Lili', c'est pour ça qu'il y a la nounou pour te surveiller dit-il avec un sourire.

Ces moments-là, Stark les adorait plus que tout. Ces petits instants d'intimité, lui et sa fille, seuls dans la chambre de l'enfant, quand il la bordait dans son lit à la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

— Je l'aime pas la nounou; trancha l'enfant en faisant la moue.

Certainement une manière de dire qu'il préférait être avec son père. Pour Stark, c'était le plus difficile. En entendant ces mots de sa fille, il s'en voulait presque d'exercer un métier qui laissait peu de place à sa vie de père.

— Endors-toi vite alors et demain arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois.

La petite aux cheveux verts sourit et ressembla ainsi, selon le commissaire, à sa mère défunte, trait pour trait. Et comme à chaque fois, cette image l'émouvait au plus haut point.

Elle étendit ses bras vers son père pour quémander silencieusement un câlin que son père lui offrit, complètement attendri. Dans ses bras, la jeune fille susurra à son oreille :

— Tu vas combattre les méchants ce soir, hein ?

Stark sourit et desserra sa prise pour voir sa fille dans les yeux :

— Oui, Lilinette, c'est ça.

— Fais attention à toi…

Nouveau sourire. Stark l'embrassa sur le front et recouvrit ses bras avec sa couverture pour finir de la border. Puis il se leva du lit :

— Mais je te rappelle que je suis le plus fort des héros !

En disant cela, il donna un coup de tête pour désigner les dessins qui s'accumulaient sur le mur. Lilinette avait toujours dessiné son père comme Batman, son héros de bande-dessiné préféré. Cette phrase sembla la rassurer et elle ferma les yeux. Stark, après un dernier regard, éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'en alla discrètement de la chambre.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Yo,_

 _Réponse aux reviews:_

 ** _kama-chan59:_** _Ahah, j'espère que tu trouveras Stark aussi mignon dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture à toi !_

 ** _Trolocat:_** _Je suis contente que tu aimes Stark, ce chapitre le suit particulièrement, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 16. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Un peu plus tôt, 21h30, Kabukicho_

Stark avait laissé sa voiture assez loin, histoire de n'attirer aucun regard suspicieux. Il avait revêtu une chemise grise sous un veston et un pantalon noirs de soirée avec une longue veste marron qui terminait à ses genoux par-dessus.

Il frissonna, moins de la fraîcheur déjà bien installée à cette heure avancée que de la légère appréhension qui avait formé une boule au creux de son ventre. Il avait l'habitude de ce ressenti, le même pour chaque affaire des plus sombres. Il naissait toujours au moment où il sentait qu'il approchait enfin du but après de longues enquêtes.

Il marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches, sentant à chacun de ses pas son revolver contre sa ceinture, dans son dos, ainsi que son canif dans sa chaussette –vieille habitude de conservateur. Kabukicho s'éveillait misérablement. Très peu de _salarymen_. Surtout des jeunes hommes et femmes, peu vêtu(e)s, le front en sueur et le teint rougi, titubant déjà dans les ruelles, se bagarrant ou s'esclaffant au loin.

Il suivait de manière appliquée les conseils de Jaggerjack quant au chemin à prendre, tout en paraissant le plus à l'aise possible. Comme s'il venait souvent. Comme s'il était un client régulier… de cette maison de luxure que représentait en façade Inemuri.

En y repensant, jamais la police n'aurait pu se douter de quelque chose. On ne défonçait pas des portes à tout va, peu importe l'enquête, par respect pour la vie privée. À vrai dire, un policier qui suivait les règles était un policier qui n'avançait pas ou qui devinait peu.

Cette « Porte Rouge », comme l'appelait déjà Jaggerjack, n'aurait jamais pu être identifiée comme le passage vers le monde d'Aizen. Jamais, sans la mémoire et le courage d'Ulquiorra. Sans doute qu'il serait recherché quand Aizen se rendrait compte de leur infiltration.

Mais ce n'était pas ce soir que Stark combattrait. C'était une simple visite. Une phase d'observation. Et il avait le visage le moins connu d'Aizen bien que ce dernier ait pu se renseigner sur les agents de police du secteur.

Stark se souvenait des mots de Jaggerjack :

 _Pas d'imprudence. Juste y aller, observer les lieux, les gens… Peut-être qu'Aizen sera là, il ne faut plus croire ce que disent les médias. Il utilise des doublures. S'il vous parle de moi, dîtes-lui que c'est moi qui vous envoie. Inutile d'être trop secret, il est déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses. Et un dernier point : si on veut se faire un allié à l'intérieur, demandez un certain Kaien Shiba. C'est le nom que nous a donné Urahara, le tuteur d'Ichigo, avant de mourir._

Il restait serein. Aizen n'avait aucune raison de le tuer. Il commençait à connaitre ce monde. Pour les gens de ce milieu, ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie.

Quand il parvint à la fameuse Porte Rouge, la lumière au-dessus de celle-ci était allumée, comme l'avait prédit Jaggerjack. Un homme allait justement entrer. Par son certain embonpoint, sa chemise jaune était devenue bien trop petite et demeurait maladroitement assortie àune cravate violette rayée sous une veste beige. Un cigare fumant en bouche, il se dirigeait lentement vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, il regarda derrière lui. Il aperçut alors Stark qui restait immobile, indécis. Sa moustache frétilla et ses lunettes rondes bondirent sur son petit nez.

— B-Bonsoir ! Vous voulez… rentrer aussi ? bégaya-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Stark jugea que c'était une bonne ouverture pour ce lancer et l'homme devait être aussi perdu que lui.

— Je veux bien, merci; dit-il en prenant la porte que l'homme avait tenue pour lui.

Le petit monsieur sourit timidement et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se retourner et de commencer à marcher. Stark ferma ainsi la porte derrière lui. Le grincement le gela un instant, autant que le poids du fermoir à tourner. Il avait l'impression de se jeter ouvertement dans la gueule du loup.

Il faillit sursauter en voyant se découper dans la pénombre, juste à côté de la porte, un homme d'une stature immense. Véritable montagne de muscles, son crâne noir luisait sous la lumière de la lune. Ses yeux, comme ceux d'un ours, le regardaient sévèrement.

Mais, comme il restant immobile et silencieux, Stark se permit d'avancer et s'éloigna prudemment, rejoignant l'inconnu. Ce fut finalement une mauvaise idée. Pendant tout le chemin –une ruelle pourvue d'escaliers- l'homme n'arrêta pas de lui parler :

— C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? Oh, non, bien sûr… vous, vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, d'être un habitué ! Il y a aussi des clients réguliers parmi mes collègues de travail. Ce sont eux qui m'ont parlé de cet endroit et… de la maison close… Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait encore exister au Japon, comme le Tobita Shinchi d'Osaka ! C'est une chance ! J'espère que je vais trouver quelqu'un à mon goût… Vous voyez, je me suis séparé de ma femme il y a trois ans… Enfin… c'est elle qui est partie…

Le petit homme continua à divaguer. Bien que son discours fût d'un grand ennui, Stark dû avouer qu'il l'avait déjà éclairé sur deux choses : il pourrait apparemment facilement se dissimuler dans la vague des clients réguliers et, ces derniers n'étaient, de prime abord, rien d'autres que des _salarymens_ anonymes, d'une grande banalité, plus que des yakuzas ou autres hors-la-loi. L'endroit semblait se faire connaître de la meilleure des manières pour Aizen : du bouche à oreille entre personnes de confiance.

Stark quitta le vieux bonhomme qui songeait directement à entrer à Inemuri, prétextant qu'il devait retrouver d'autres personnes. Ils se séparèrent ainsi sans plus de civilité. Le commissaire continua donc son chemin.

Une fois la porte rouge traversée, il était clair que le quartier entièrement aménagé par Aizen de Kyôka Suigetsu offrait un miroir rétrécissant de celui de Kabukicho. Mêmes allées mal-éclairées. Des petits commerces et bars des deux côtés.

Les fumées opacifiaient le paysage urbain tandis qu'un air de musique nippone s'évaporait d'une des petites bicoques mal-agencées. Stark fut étonné du silence des rares passants. Pas de cris, de rires, de bavards éméchés. Plutôt des bruits de chefs cuisinier en plein travail ou de commerçants faisant l'inventaire pour le lendemain de leur maigre boutique. Les lieux étaient pauvres, les habitats, arrangés en des plaques de tôles et de lourdes structures de bois. Les rares habitants qu'il vit étaient souvent habillés de manière traditionnelle. On utilisait partout un système de lanternes en papier pour annoncer si l'endroit était ouvert ou non. Une pancarte annonça que les étrangers « Gaijins » étaient tolérés en ces endroits.

« Pas étonnant si Aizen a un marché au-delà du Japon » pensa soudainement le brun.

Le quartier semblait se découper en cercle. À chaque percée vers l'intérieur du dit cercle, Stark apercevait une plus haute forteresse, bien plus moderne, formée de hautes tours massives et de rares fenêtres étroites, à peine visibles de son point de vue. Inemuri était au centre de tout. Le quartier encerclait donc le QG des affaires d'Aizen. Aussi, après avoir observé les alentours, Stark se décida à se présenter à l'entrée. Elle était tenue par des hommes musculeux en costume noir. Un groupe venait d'entrer quand il se montra à son tour devant les hautes portes.

Deux hommes l'inspectèrent. Stark avait pris soin de ne rien prendre dans ses affaires qui pourrait concerner la police. Mais très vite, en passant une main dans son dos, on découvrit son arme à feu.

— Yakuza ? demanda l'une des montagnes de muscles d'un air idiot.

— Non; répondit-il en toute simplicité.

— Alors pourquoi cette arme ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Sur ce, Stark plongea un regard froid envers ces hommes qui voulaient trop en savoir. Aussitôt, un autre type arriva, prenant l'arme des mains des vigiles. Il ne se présenta que comme le maître d'hôtel des lieux et expliqua brièvement et avec de nombreuses courbettes et politesses que les armes étaient interdites, sauf pour les yakuzas. Stark prit donc un casier à son nom pour la garder pendant qu'il visitait les lieux. Il paya son entrée avec l'argent que lui avait fourni Jaggerjack. Il crut d'ailleurs distinguer des tickets rouges entassés dans une petite boîte. Certainement des passes-gratuits pour les partenaires commerciaux d'Aizen.

Après une dernière courbette, le maître d'hôtel en kimono ouvrit un rideau pour le laisser entrer. Il s'engouffra alors dans le mystérieux Inemuri.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce immense et très haute de plafond. Un ingénieux ensemble de lanternes éclairait de manière diffuse et chaude l'entièreté du lieu dans des tons orangés. Sur les bords, s'alignaient des boxes séparés par des lattes en bois. Un grand canapé faisait le tour de chacun. Stark aperçut, dans plusieurs de ceux-ci, des hommes en train de fumer, la cravate dénouée, aux bras d'une jeune femme peu habillée.

Au centre, s'étalaient des tables rondes nappées ainsi que des canapés et fauteuils près de tables basses, devant une scène ou s'affairaient des danseurs et danseuses en plein strip-tease. La musique n'était pas trop forte et demeurait lancinante et grave, dans un rythme lent sur lequel se calaient les garçons et les filles qui se déshabillaient devant le regard affamé de certains clients installés, un verre à la main. Un bar illuminé de néons battait son plein un peu plus loin sur le côté droit. Des deux côtés de la scène, deux escaliers permettaient un accès à un étage supérieur –certainement celui des _chambres_. La balustrade dessinait un carré parfait autour duquel se multipliaient des portes numérotées fermées. De jeunes –parfois très jeunes- femmes et hommes s'appuyaient sur la rambarde, à peine habillés, et jetaient des coups d'œil au rez-de-chaussée.

Rapidement, Stark s'assit sur un fauteuil, seul, et commanda au premier serveur venu un whisky tout en retirant sa veste. Et de manière naturelle, il se mit aisément à observer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Presque pas de femmes parmi la clientèle. Les trois quarts de la salle remplie. Principalement des personnes de classe sociale moyenne et aisée. Quelques yakuzas abordant fièrement leurs tatouages dans les boxes. Des employé(e)s qui ne dépassaient pas les trente-cinq ans et avoisinaient la vingtaine dans les plus jeunes. Une ambiance lourde, presque malsaine. Et quand il but dans son verre il ajouta à ses observations : un service rapide, poli et un alcool de grande qualité.

Il resta là un moment à regarder autour de lui ce qu'il se passait quand soudain un jeune homme vint se poster devant lui avec un grand sourire.

— Bonsoir, Monsieur. Puis-je vous distraire ou préférez-vous rester seul ?

Il était assez grand, très fin et blond, une mèche cachant presque l'un de ses yeux. Habillé d'un débardeur et d'un jean troué moulant noirs, cela contrastait beaucoup avec sa peau finement musclée d'un blanc immaculé.

Stark fut au départ assez décontenancé. Il n'aurait pas cru que cela se passerait comme ça. Il pensait davantage que ça serait à lui de venir vers les employé(e)s pour demander leurs services.

— Je ne tiens pas à aller là-haut; dit-il honnêtement.

— Qui vous parle de monter ? On peut très bien rester un moment ici.

Il accompagna encore ses mots d'un sourire que Stark dû avouer, malgré son attirance pour les femmes, assez mignon. Il était certainement forcer de sourire mais le dissimulait de manière habile. En y repensant, il devrait obligatoirement se frotter à la gente masculine s'il devait chercher ce certain Kaien Shiba.

— Très bien; finit-il par dire.

Aussitôt, le blond se mit à se déhancher devant lui, lentement, en tirant légèrement sur son débardeur. Stark était assez mal à l'aise. D'abord parce qu'il se savait en mission. Ensuite parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il venait dans ce genre de lieu. Et enfin parce que se comporter comme s'il était attiré par les hommes était tout autant une première. Malgré tout, il se persuada mentalement que c'était pour le bien de l'enquête. Il repensa tout à coup à Jaggerjack. Il était persuadé qu'il se serait senti comme un poisson dans l'eau ici.

— Pour information, je m'appelle Izuru Kira.

— Bien… continue; dit-il sans grande conviction.

Sa gêne dut se sentir car cela fit rire le prostitué qui continua pour autant son strip-tease. Il enleva son débardeur lentement et passa ses mains sur son torse avec lassitude. Puis ce fut autour du jean d'être déboutonné et légèrement descendu, laissant voir un string noir.

Stark avait de plus en plus chaud et sentait le feu monter à ses joues. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place ici. Que tout le monde le regardait. Et quand Kira se pencha lentement sur lui, prenant appui fermement sur ses cuisses, il serra ses dents.

— Il n'y a pas à avoir peur… Tout va bien… Je peux avoir un nom ?

— Coyote; souffla-t-il avec peine.

— Monsieur Coyote… quel nom envoûtant…

Le jeune homme resta un instant à caresser ses cuisses avant de se remettre droit et de se retourner, faisant descendre son jean lentement tout en se cambrant.

Une fois en string, il dansa encore devant lui. Stark tenta de s'apaiser en écoutant le jazz, en se laissant hypnotiser par la boisson et le déhanchement incessant de Kira au rythme de la musique.

Tout à coup et sans prévenir, Kira s'assit sur les genoux de Stark qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Le blond caressa d'abord son torse avant de loger ses mains vers sa nuque. Stark restait immobile.

— C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

— Oui.

— Et c'est la première fois qu'un homme vous touche, n'est-ce pas ?

Stark fut à nouveau surpris. Le blond sourit :

— J'ai l'œil pour ça. C'est un plaisir pour moi. Que diriez-vous…

Kira saisit ses mains et les appuya vers le bas de son dos, tout proche de ses fesses.

— … d'explorer un corps masculin ?

Puis il dirigea les mains de Stark sur ses fesses. Le brun parut s'offusquer, fuyant du regard le blond en rougissant. Kira s'en amusa et fit longer ses mains sur son dos avant de les poser sur son torse, chaque main sur un téton.

— C'est très différent d'une femme mais… je suis sûr que vous y trouverez votre plaisir.

Kira laissa les mains que Stark n'eut la force de dégager et le plus jeune continua ses caresses avant de se pencher au plus près et de déposer quelques légers baisers dans le cou de son client. Il continua ainsi ces baisers, ces caresses tout en se frottant légèrement et lentement contre les cuisses de Stark. Ce dernier avait bien compris qu'il cherchait clairement à l'exciter et qu'on lui avait donné pour règle de le faire afin de donner envie au client de payer une passe dans la chambre. Mais, révulsé par cette idée, il prit soudainement les épaules de Kira et le poussa légèrement pour le remettre dos droit.

— Doucement, s'il te plaît… Je préfère que tu danses, d'accord ?

Kira fut légèrement surpris mais de suite, un sourire se dessina sur son visage :

— À votre service, Monsieur Coyote !

Et il se remit debout pour se déhancher. Stark avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était au courant qu'on les regardait, ou plutôt qu'on observait avec attention les prestations du jeune homme. Et malheureusement, le geste de refus qu'il venait de donner pouvait signifier que Kira faisait mal son travail. D'où sa mine dépitée pendant un quart de seconde avant son habituel sourire angélique.

Il se leva donc et fit mine de l'enlacer pour danser avec lui en se balançant de gauche à droite. Kira semblait ne put comprendre les attentes de son client et se laissa docilement faire. Stark glissa alors en chuchotant à l'oreille de Kira :

— Je ne suis pas là pour les mêmes intentions que tous les autres…

Kira se redressa alors, légèrement stupéfait, les yeux pleins de questions.

— Ne m'en demande pas plus et garde cela en secret; fit Stark en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne.

Kira acquiesça très légèrement mais eut un léger mouvement de recul. La peur et l'instinct de survie parlaient inconsciemment, Stark s'en doutait bien. Il passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux et lui chuchota la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Connais-tu un certain Kaien Shiba ici ?

Il sentit Kira se tendre et ouvrir grands les yeux.

— Comment pouvez-vous…

— Réponds simplement à ma question.

Kira épia discrètement à droite et à gauche, de peur qu'on l'entende. Puis il baissa la tête et parla d'une voix presque inaudible:

— Il travaille pour Aizen mais n'est pas dans cette salle… Il n'est pas… comme moi…

Stark comprit. Ce Shiba n'était pas prostitué et tout comme l'avait expliqué Ulquiorra, il pouvait travailler d'une autre manière pour Aizen. Assassin, revendeur, hacker ?

Soudain un toussotement les arrêta net. Kira se figea, comme glacé d'effroi, et se tourna. Stark leva les yeux et eut un instant le souffle coupé.

Aizen était là, en costume, dans sa plus belle élégance, un sourire aux lèvres, mains dans les poches.

— La musique vous plaît ? Vous m'envoyez ravi, c'est l'un de mes groupes préférés.

Aussitôt, Kira se retira des bras de Stark et sauta presque dans son jean, enfilant aussi rapidement son débardeur et ses chaussures. Puis il se posta tête baissée, les mains jointes dans le dos.

— Disparais, Kira.

Le ton était sec et ne laissait place à aucune protestation. Le blond se courba bien bas et partit loin en un éclair.

— Je suis venu au plus vite pour accueillir notre célèbre commissaire en chef du district ouest, Coyote Stark; déclara solennellement Aizen en tendant sa main par politesse.

Stark la regarda un seul instant mais préféra ne jamais montrer de doute devant un tel homme. Il serra donc la main présente.

— Enchanté, Monsieur Aizen.

Il devait se l'avouer, il était assez admiratif. Cet homme était un mystère en lui-même, si secret, si insondable que cela en devenait presque une légende. Et il apparaissait alors en chair et en os face à lui. Sa stature élégante faisait preuve d'un charisme et d'une confiance en soi inégale, presque orgueilleuse, ou plutôt pleinement consciente de l'empire qu'il avait créé.

Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il connaissait déjà de lui son nom et son métier en un seul regard. Comme d'habitude, il avait un temps d'avance sur le monde entier et s'en plaisait.

— Comment un commissaire aussi sérieux que vous peut-il trouver attrayant le quartier de Kabukicho au point d'entrer dans Kyôka Suigetsu ?

— L'envie de fuir le quotidien, sans doute.

Aizen émit un léger rire. Il était évident que leur conversation de courtoisie serait fausse, évasive et noyée de mensonges. Aizen voulut y couper court.

— Cet établissement est en ordre si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, _Monsieur le commissaire_.

— Vous savez certainement qu'une des lois de ce pays interdit les maisons closes ?

— Les « tolère » sous des conditions très strictes, pour être plus précis.

Stark cacha son début d'énervement. Cet homme était bien intelligent et connaissait la valeur des mots pour jouer avec.

— Pourquoi jouer un jeu si dangereux avec la Loi dans ce cas, _Monsieur Aizen_ ?

Aizen sourit à nouveau et s'approcha de lui pour lui susurrer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret :

— Je sais ce dont cette ville a besoin.

Stark aurait pu répliquer aisément mais se retint. Mieux valait ne pas chercher trop d'ennuis.

— Les yakuzas ici sont activement surveillés par la police. Qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bruit, cela pourrait ternir la _blancheur_ de votre établissement; ironisa finement Stark.

— J'y veillerai personnellement.

— Bien, dans ce cas, je vais me retirer.

— Vous êtes sûr de ne pas rester pour profiter des belles créatures qui se trouvent ici ?

— Non, j'en ai fini.

— Je vous fais raccompagner par un de mes gardes du corps dans ce cas; dit-il en claquant des doigts pour attirer l'intention d'un de ses hommes.

Stark acquiesça et s'apprêta à partir mais, en voulant passer à côté d'Aizen, ce dernier le stoppa d'une main sur son épaule :

— Il est fort possible que les choses ne se finissent pas aussi rapidement.

Stark tenta de rester stoïque malgré son étonnement. Il parlait évidemment de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais comment pouvait-il déjà savoir qu'ils s'étaient alliés pour cette enquête ?

Aizen se pencha gracieusement vers son oreille et murmura :

— Dîtes-lui qu'Ichigo va bien et que je serais ravi de converser avec _lui_.

Stark fut trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il s'éloigna en baragouinant un « Excusez-moi » et retrouva le vestibule d'entrée où on lui donna son arme. Un dernier regard vers Aizen marqua son esprit. Il avait été arrêté par un de ses hommes qui tenait un téléphone en main et murmurait à son patron :

— Monsieur, il s'est passé quelque chose…

Aussitôt, Stark tourna le dos à Aizen pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui plus que nécessaire et se dirigea vers l'entrée, devancé par un autre garde du corps d'Aizen qui devait le raccompagner.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on lui prenait le bras gauche délicatement. Il tourna la tête et vit une tête blonde familière ainsi que deux grands yeux brillants et humides.

— Kira ?

Le jeune homme se pencha immédiatement dans les bras de Stark et lui chuchota à l'oreille pour être le plus discret possible :

— Je lui parlerai de vous. Mais promettez de revenir.

— Je reviendrai; répondit solennellement Stark.

Kira sourit. Un sourire triste comme il avait rarement vu.

— Hey, enlève tes sales pattes de là ! gronda le garde du corps en saisissant Kira pour l'éloigner violemment de Stark.

— Du calme ! Il n'a rien fait de mal.

— Tch…; souffla-t-il, exaspéré; suivez-moi dehors.

Et après un dernier regard, Kira se courba poliment devant Stark, comme l'hôte devait faire à chaque salutation de son client. Stark partit alors, laissant derrière lui un monde bien plus mystérieux et inquiétant qu'il ne pensait avant son arrivée.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Yo,_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Tes désirs sont exaucés, en espérant comme toujours que cela te plaira, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Merci pour ton compliment sur Stark ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi prenant, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 17. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _22h30, Demeure d'Aizen_

La fête était finie. Les invités étaient partis, laissant le soin aux domestiques de tout ranger après leur passage. C'était ce que se répétait Ichigo, assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées par une corde.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas un bruit. Pas un bruit. Seulement le tic-tac incessant de la vieille horloge près de la porte et sa respiration erratique.

Il était dans le bureau personnel d'Aizen, pièce dans laquelle il avait toujours été interdit d'entrer. Assis sur une chaise, il faisait face au secrétaire en ébène foncé parfaitement poli d'où s'était enfoncé un fauteuil de cuir encore vide.

Il attendait. Deux gardes le surveillaient en silence, immobiles. Ce calme apparent était en fait beaucoup plus pesant et angoissant qu'il n'y paraissait. Ichigo, se préparant à l'arrivée d'Aizen, avait eu du mal au départ à mesurer ses tremblements et sa respiration agitée. De plus, il serrait les dents pour surmonter la douleur à sa cheville gauche. Il s'était certainement fait une entorse.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau de larmes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée. Ichigo sursauta quand elle claqua à nouveau, entendant derrière lui des bruits de pas s'approchant de lui. Il releva fébrilement la tête, inquiet de ce qu'il allait lui arriver en faisant cela. Il vit alors Aizen, plus sombre que jamais, le contourner lentement avant de se positionner face à lui, élégamment posé contre le bureau, une jambe sur l'autre, les bras croisés. Son regard était sévère et fermé.

— Te voilà, toi…

Ichigo baissa de suite la tête, une larme coulant déjà sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur à Aizen mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était pas si fort qu'il croyait. Il le comprenait maintenant qu'il tremblait de toutes parts.

— L'un de vous peut-il me rappeler les faits, je vous prie ? fit Aizen aux gardes d'une voix calme.

— Il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure, nous avons arrêté ce jeune homme qui tentait de s'enfuir. Il était passé par le conduit d'aération de la buanderie et avait réussi à ouvrir la sortie d'air sur le mur de l'aile ouest. Les chiens l'ont senti et entendu et nous l'avons rattrapé à temps.

Aizen acquiesça silencieusement, prenant en compte chaque détail. Il baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté, pensif, et observa le pied nu et bandé d'Ichigo sous son pantalon retroussé. Sa cheville avait doublé de volume. Du bout de sa chaussure, il tapa très légèrement dessus ce qui valut un cri de douleur de la part d'Ichigo.

— Et ça, c'est arrivé comment ?

— Un accident, Monsieur; reprit l'autre homme; Après une première altercation, il a réussi à nous filer entre les doigts et a voulu escalader la palissade en montant à un des arbres du jardin. Dans la précipitation, il est tombé et a fait une mauvaise chute. Nous l'avons ensuite immédiatement maîtrisé et appelé le médecin traitant en attente de votre venue.

— Bien…

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Aizen n'expire profondément son désarroi. Il prit alors le menton d'Ichigo pour relever sa tête et le regarder dans les yeux :

— Je t'avais pourtant demandé de rester sage…

Ichigo voulut renforcer son regard mais, à la place, de nouvelles larmes apparurent. Aizen lâcha son menton et s'adressa aux deux autres présents :

— Détachez-le et partez. Oh, et demandez à Yammi de venir.

Les deux hommes parurent une seule seconde surpris. Puis l'un d'eux enleva la corde qui enserrait les poignets d'Ichigo. Le garçon ramena ses mains entre ses jambes avec prudence. La seconde suivante, les deux gardes saluaient poliment leur chef avant de sortir du bureau.

Ichigo avait rebaissé la tête en silence. Aizen tourna autour de lui à pas lents, mains dans le dos :

— Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Ichigo. Nous avions établi des règles simples. Tu pouvais faire ce qui t'enchantait en ces lieux à condition de rester un bon garçon. Dans ce cas-là, je prévoyais de te laisser une bien plus grande liberté. J'y pensais réellement, tu sais.

Ichigo déglutit, apeuré par la sentence qui allait tomber.

— Mais tu as décidé de me trahir. Je te croyais plus intelligent, Ichigo. Tu me déçois beaucoup.

Le cœur du plus jeune devint lourd, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait peur. Véritablement peur de cet homme. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière une fausse allure de garçon courageux et intrépide. Il ne l'était pas.

Aizen s'approcha plus près d'Ichigo et caressa ses cheveux. Mais la douceur fut de courte durée. Il saisit à pleine main sa chevelure et la tira soudainement vers l'arrière pour déposer un baiser sur son front et lui chuchoter :

— Ce qui va se passer maintenant, mon garçon, c'est entièrement toi qui l'as décidé, ne l'oublie pas.

Au même instant, la porte toqua bruyamment.

— Entre Yammi; invita Aizen en allant s'asseoir à son fauteuil, laissant Ichigo baisser à nouveau sa tête.

Un homme entra et Ichigo ne pouvait pas le voir. Calmant au mieux sa respiration, se concentrant sur son ouïe, il entendit seulement une respiration aussi forte que celle d'un bœuf et une voix grave :

— Vous m'avez demandé ?

— Oui, Yammi, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Ferme la porte.

Aizen focalisa alors son regard sur Ichigo. Il appréciait cette peur sur son visage, ses yeux écarquillés sur le vide, ses dents serrées et une goutte de sueur qui descendait de son front.

— Ichigo. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Le plus jeune n'entendait ni ne voyait plus rien, comme si son cerveau s'était éteint à cause de l'angoisse. La voix d'Aizen résonnait avec précision dans sa tête mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien comprendre, comme s'il parlait dans une autre langue.

Après une trentaine de seconde de silence, Aizen soupira :

— Je punis le manque de respect, Ichigo, tu le sais.

Aussitôt, il hocha la tête en direction de Yammi avec un seul mot d'ordre :

— Réveille-le.

Ichigo se sentit tout à coup propulsé en arrière, tenu par le col de sa chemise. Il tomba sur le dos, loin de sa chaise. Et c'est alors qu'il vit un géant au teint mat, aux mâchoires carrées, le crâne rasé, des tatouages sur les bras apparaissant sous un tee-shirt noir. Des mains immenses et de petits yeux marron. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever ou se protéger, le dénommé Yammi fonça sur lui et lui asséna une droite en plein visage assez forte pour qu'Ichigo frappe violemment la tête contre le sol. Par instinct, il présenta sa main en signe de défense et tenta de se relever en se hissant sur ses genoux. Sans aucune difficulté, Yammi envoya un coup dans son épaule pour supprimer sa faible protection et enchaîna avec un coup de coude dans son estomac, là où le garçon-manqué, Apache, l'avait déjà attaqué.

— Stop.

Presque inconsciemment, Ichigo bénit le mot d'Aizen. Il chercha son souffle, eut envie de vomir et plaça une main devant sa bouche.

— Assis.

Yammi attrapa Ichigo au col à nouveau avec fermeté et l'assit sur la chaise.

— Quelque chose à me dire Ichigo ?

Ichigo leva ses yeux baignés de larmes et vit en filigrane l'apparence d'Aizen, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

— Excusez-moi… pour… mon comportement… Monsieur Aizen…

— Bon garçon. Dis-moi pour quel motif tu dois te faire pardonner.

— J'ai… J'ai… tenté de… de… m'échapper…

— Non.

Deux doigts en l'air de sa part fut le signe discret pour redonner l'occasion à Yammi de le refaire tomber de la chaise pour à nouveau le tabasser, en le ruant de plusieurs coups de poings. Aizen regardait avec attention chaque geste d'Ichigo, chaque parade vaine, chaque défense inutile.

— Stop. Assis.

Plus de coup. Col presque arraché. Position assise sur la chaise.

— Pour quel motif tu dois te faire pardonner, Ichigo ?

Ichigo sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Il gardait les yeux fermés, transpirait de partout, n'arrivait plus à respirer, sentait de la bile remonter dans sa gorge et sa bouche s'emplir de salive et de sang. Il sentait tout de même le regard d'Aizen lourd, pesant, insistant, sur chaque parcelle de sa peau.

— Parce que… parce que… je vous ai trahi, Monsieur…

— Exactement, Ichigo. Yammi; s'adressa-t-il au garde du corps; tiens-le bien, j'ai besoin de toute son attention.

Yammi le prit encore une fois et l'emmena contre un mur, y plaquant ainsi son dos, ne le tenant que d'une main autour de sa gorge qu'il serra bien fort. L'étranglement réveilla Ichigo qui, instinctivement, porta ses mains sur celle du garde pour s'extirper de sa poigne, en vain. Il chercha de l'air. Yammi desserra, lui laissant juste assez d'espace à une légère respiration pour ainsi ne pas perdre conscience. Ichigo porta son regard vers Yammi, implorant sa pitié d'un regard. Mais le sien était fermé, sans appel.

Aizen s'approcha lentement. Sa main vint caresser la chevelure d'Ichigo et il baigna alors son regard dans le sien. Mais Ichigo fut terrifié de ses yeux de serpents perfides.

Épuisé par ce traitement, par ses émotions, par l'espoir mort qu'il avait eu de s'enfuir, apeuré et vaincu, le jeune homme se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir se retenir :

— M-monsieur… Je… Je vous en prie…

— « Faîtes que ça s'arrête » ? C'est cela que tu as envie de me dire, mon garçon ?

— Monsieur… je vous en supplie…

— Je t'ai bien dit que tu étais le seul responsable de tes actes, Ichigo. Ce qui t'arrive, c'est toi qui l'as décidé. Et tu dois courageusement faire face à ta punition sinon tu n'apprendras rien.

Ichigo sanglota de plus belle et Aizen profita de la vue.

— Petit garçon que tu es; ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et déposa délicatement un baiser sur son front. Ichigo sentit soudainement, à demi-conscient, dans le frottement du corps d'Aizen au sien, quelque chose de dur buter légèrement contre sa cuisse. Il fut écœuré. Avec plus de force et de courage, il aurait repoussé cet homme excité par la douleur qu'il subissait, cet être abject qui lui prenait tout, qui faisait de lui son pantin. Mais il ne fit rien. Cet Ichigo téméraire et fonceur avait disparu.

— Ne me trahis plus jamais, Ichigo; chuchota Aizen au creux de son oreille ; plus jamais.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'Ichigo eut l'impression de perdre connaissance. Plus réactif, n'entendant plus rien, n'ouvrant les yeux que par flashs. Il sentit qu'on le portait. Il était haut. C'était forcément Yammi. Des escaliers. Des lumières. Des ténèbres. Une marche silencieuse. Une porte lourde en métal qui s'ouvre. Une salle blanche. Entièrement blanche. Des néons aveuglants. Puis plus rien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _23h, QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

— On doit y retourner.

Grimmjow n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste. Il émit un léger « Tch. » avant de se lever de son bureau pour aller jusqu'à sa baie vitrée s'allumer une cigarette. Il n'était pas tranquille.

Stark, qui venait de parler, attendit patiemment sa réponse, assis en face du bureau, jambes pliées l'une sur l'autre, bras croisés sur le torse. À côté de lui, sur un autre fauteuil, se tenait le frêle Ulquiorra qui, comme à son habitude, restait muet et observateur. Derrière, Renji écoutait avec attention tout en nettoyant son revolver avec un morceau de tissu, assis nonchalamment en tailleur sur un canapé. Vers la porte fermée du bureau de Grimmjow, Edrad Liones se tenait bras croisés, le dos calé au mur.

Stark était arrivé il y a peu de temps et avait convoqué Grimmjow et ses deux hommes ainsi que le plus jeune brun pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

— C'est pas un peu la meilleure idée pour se faire tuer, ça ? se moqua gentiment Renji.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est l'intention d'Aizen; expliqua calmement Stark; s'il avait voulu en finir avec Jaggerjack, il aurait déjà agi depuis longtemps et sans nul doute que son corps coulerait déjà jusqu'au fond de la baie de Tokyo ou dans un bain d'acide.

Grimmjow déglutit à l'abri des regards. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il appréciait le challenge, la bagarre, le conflit de puissances mais là c'était carrément du hors-jeu. Ou un jeu sans aucune règle. Et il avait toujours cette désagréable impression qu'Aizen avait plus de cartes en main et un temps d'avance considérable.

Il inspira profondément dans sa cigarette et après quelques secondes expira la fumée.

— Ce qui m'emmerde dans cette histoire; fit Grimmjow en revenant à son bureau; c'est qu'on ne sait pas dans quel but Aizen a décidé de me les briser.

Le ton brutal et trivial de Grimmjow qui ne parlait ainsi que quand il était vraiment ennuyé par quelque chose, fit trembler Ulquiorra.

— Un idée, Ulquiorra ? demanda le bleuté.

Le plus jeune garda un instant le silence avant de finalement répondre :

— Quand Aizen veut quelque chose, il s'en empare.

— Tu veux parler d'argent ? demanda Stark.

— Non. Aizen en a bien assez pour convoiter la simple fortune d'un autre. Je parle du pouvoir. Il se pourrait que ce qu'il veut ce n'est pas faire tomber Jaggerjack mais plutôt le posséder.

— Quoi ?! s'écria Renji.

Grimmjow, lui, restait de glace, fixant Ulquiorra, commençant à comprendre.

— Soumettre chaque magnat de cette ville, c'est augmenter son territoire, son influence, son nombre d'actionnaires et son potentiel dans les affaires; clarifia Stark.

— Pourquoi nous d'abord ? Pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à un autre et pourquoi maintenant ? s'interrogea de manière rhétorique le bras droit aux cheveux rouges.

Soudain, Grimmjow afficha une mine surprise, yeux écarquillés, bouche-bée. Face à son silence, tout le monde le regarda, interrogateur.

— Et si on n'était pas les premiers ? dit Grimmjow d'une voix grave.

L'atmosphère fut soudain plus pesante et glacée. Grimmjow réfléchissait à toute allure.

Stark se leva de son siège quand il le vit s'éloigner, sortant son portable de sa poche.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Jaggerjack ?! Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il nous manque des éléments ?! Expliquez-vous !

Grimmjow leva son index dans sa direction, réclamant ainsi le silence alors qu'il passait un coup de fil. Il eut l'air rassuré d'entendre une voix sifflante brailler au téléphone. Il le congédia rapidement en un sourire. Il réitéra son geste et attendit patiemment que l'on décroche. Au vue de son expression, il ne tomba pas sur la personne attendue mais fut soulagé quand il demanda des nouvelles à la voix féminine qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du fil. Il raccrocha et recomposa un dernier numéro. Malheureusement, il n'entendit personne au bout du fil et raccrocha après une longue minute d'attente.

— Merde; ragea Grimmjow dans son coin.

— On peut avoir des explications ? fit Stark, toujours debout.

Grimmjow regarda Stark. Il avait l'air énervé que quelque chose lui échappe.

— À la même échelle que moi, trois autres personnes dirigent Tokyo.

Stark fit de gros yeux, interloqué :

— Les services de police ne sont pas au courant de…

— C'est moi qui attire l'attention de la police pour mieux cacher les trois autres.

Il revint vers son bureau et posa ses coudes sur la table après avoir silencieusement invité le commissaire à se rasseoir.

— Il y a six ans, nous avons les quatre pris une grande indépendance et, avec une certaine chance, nos affaires sont rapidement montées. Nous sommes devenus assez influents pour s'occuper de quatre zones à Tokyo. Et, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, il n'y a rien d'illégal.

— C'est juste une loi de la jungle parmi les autres entrepreneurs…

— Exactement.

Stark le fixa, désireux d'en savoir plus. Grimmjow soupira un grand coup et se lança.

— Je dirige les districts d'Ikebukuro, Nakano et Shinjuku. Je me suis spécialisé dans l'import-export autour du commerce et de la restauration. Nnoitra Jiruga possède Harajuku, Shibuya et Roppongi, et travaille dans le tourisme et le divertissement. Kensei Muguruma s'occupe des quartiers de Ueno, Akihabara, Asakusa et Ryogoku autour des domaines de la culture et de la religion. Enfin, Yoruichi Shihoin préside Odaiba, Tsukiji, Ginza et Nihonbashi sur la question du marché financier avec la Bourse de Tokyo et la Banque du Japon.

Stark écouta attentivement. En se rappelant les quartiers toujours proches de chacune de ces personnes, cela dessinait, sur une carte de Tokyo, une forme en carré. Quatre piliers pour quatre domaines primordiaux d'une société : ses échanges par le commerce, son fondement social par son attraction et ses lieux publics, sa culture par son Histoire et sa religion et enfin son économie par ses finances.

— Un contrôle total de la ville…; conclut Stark.

Ulquiorra paraissait tout aussi étonné.

— Disons, l'assurance qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de plus mauvaises mains; clarifia Grimmjow.

En disant cela, il se pencha sur le côté de son bureau. Un coffre s'y cachait dans un placard. Il composa le code lettré et chiffré et l'ouvrit sans grande cérémonie avant de saisir un petit objet qu'il posa sur la table, face à deux paires d'yeux intéressées.

— Voilà l'objet symbolique que l'on s'est attribué les quatre pour asseoir notre nouveau statut.

Il s'agissait d'un bel objet d'une pureté sans égal. De forme cubique, d'à peine deux centimètre de côté, il brillait d'un noir profond, presque hypnotique.

— On l'a appelé la Caja Negación; finit-il avec un parfait accent espagnol.

— Vous vous êtes donné du mal pour vous faire entendre; remarqua Stark avec une pointe d'humour.

Ulquiorra ne rajouta rien, perdu dans la contemplation de cette forme brillante.

— Elle a plus un rôle symbolique d'intimidation qu'autre chose. Mais ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, ainsi que nos affaires sinon je ne serai pas là, à être épié par Aizen.

— Il veut certainement s'en emparer… à garder en sécurité dans un endroit sûr; conseilla Stark à voix haute.

— Je la changerai de place; répondit Grimmjow en regardant son coffre.

— Il voudra certainement l'homme qui va avec…

À nouveau, Ulquiorra parlait en énigme, imaginant les sombres desseins d'Aizen.

— Et pas seulement moi. Mais les quatre; ajouta Grimmjow Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Yoruichi Shihoin, celle qui a le plus de pouvoir parmi nous quatre. Elle ne répond pas à l'appel, la ligne semble coupée.

Le visage de Stark s'assombrit, devinant ce que cela voulait dire :

— Pas l'choix; poursuivit le bleuté je dois en avoir le cœur net. Mais une chose est sure…

À ce moment tout le monde le regarda, Renji et Edrad compris :

— Si _elle_ n'a pas pu le vaincre, Aizen est bien plus dangereux que je ne le pensais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Plus tard, dans la nuit, à Inemuri_

— Je peux te parler un instant ?

Kaien venait à peine de sortir de son poste de travail dans la salle d'informatique, les yeux fatigués et l'envie insupportable de bâiller toutes les cinq secondes, quand un jeune homme blond habillé d'un jogging et d'un vieux tee-shirt trop large et troué vers le bas vint lui parler. Il le reconnut tout de suite. Dans leur tranche d'âge, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux. Ils partageaient d'ailleurs le même étage de dortoirs.

— Kira ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt dormir à cette heure ?

Sur ce, il mit une main devant sa bouche pour bâiller à nouveau tout en massant de l'autre le bas de son dos.

— Je ne pouvais pas m'endormir sans te parler en privé de quelque chose… d'important…

Kaien sentit de suite le ton inquiet et frêle de son collègue. Il l'emmena gentiment dans un coin tranquille pour qu'ils ne soient entendus de personne.

— Quelqu'un veut te voir; dit le plus jeune sans plus de cérémonie.

— Pardon ? Tu me parles d'un client, là ?

— Oui.

— Comment pourrait-il me connaître, hein ? Je suis h-24 dans ces bureaux, je ne vois jamais la salle de réception de nuit ! Tu as dû mal comprendre ou…

— Non, non, non ! répéta Kira en secouant la tête de droite à gauche Kaien, Kaien Shiba, c'est toi… Cet homme veut te rencontrer… Il te cherchait en venant ici ce soir.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

— Il ne m'a pas donné de carte et je ne sais pas si c'est son vrai nom mais il m'a dit… Coyote.

Kaien sembla chercher un instant dans sa mémoire avant de hausser les épaules, l'air faussement désemparé :

— Je ne connais ni ce nom ni ce pseudo !

— Je t'en prie, laisse-moi venir te chercher la prochaine fois qu'il viendra… Je… Je sais que tu fais… des choses… _remarquables_ …ici… dans ces bureaux… Il te cherche pour _ça_ …

Kaien ouvrit grand ses yeux, oubliant comme par magie sa fatigue. Kira parlait-il entre les lignes, faisant clairement référence à ses travaux d'évasion expérimentaux, ou devenait-il dingue à force d'être constamment et trop vigilent ? Mais plus il l'entendait bafouiller plus il se doutait qu'il était au courant de quelque chose.

Il décida de couper court à la discussion. Moins l'on parlait de manière évasive, moins l'on était en danger.

— Je le verrai, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

— Merci ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement; attends ma venue !

Il allait partir quand Kaien lui prit le bras délicatement. Le blond le regarda, interrogatif. Et Kaien chuchota, à quelques centimètres de son visage :

— Et souviens-toi Kira… Je ne fais absolument rien de _remarquable,_ compris ?


	18. Chapitre 18

_Ho (ho, ho...)_

 _Joyeux Noël !_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 ** _Trolocat:_** _On n'écrit jamais vraiment sans inspiration ! En effet, cette histoire m'avait marquée, même si je l'ai lue il y a longtemps. Je glisse en "hommage" pour la première partie de ce chapitre un décor retravaillé par mes soins que j'avais apprécié dans sa fiction. Merci pour ton suivi et bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **kama-chan59** : J'ai bien peur que tout ne puisse pas être aussi rose... Merci pour ton suivi, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 18. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Lendemain matin_

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il vit de la lumière percer les plis de ses bras. En bougeant un peu de sa position recroquevillée, il retrouva cette toute petite pièce où on l'avait enfermé, flanquée de néons éclatants de lumière et de cuir blanc capitonné du sol aux murs. Son sang avait taché la blancheur immaculée à certains endroits. Il s'était couvert de ses bras pour se reposer car la lumière ne s'était jamais éteinte. Il s'était endormi en pleurant et sentait ses yeux gonflés à présent.

Il s'assit lentement. C'était le bruit au-dehors de la porte qui l'avait réveillé. Des bruits de pas et une conversation entre plusieurs hommes. Puis il reconnut une voix familière. Et soudain, il eut le souffle court et ses battements de cœur accélèrent irrémédiablement.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement, il eut le réflexe de porter son bras devant son visage pour se protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Mais quand il vit la montagne brune entrer en premier, faisant presque la hauteur du plafond, il se souvint de ses blessures de la veille et s'engouffra dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. C'était bien Yammi. L'homme cruel qui l'avait frappé sans aucune pitié sur les ordres d'Aizen. Et ce dernier entra justement, paraissant bien petit face à l'autre soldat musclé.

Il se recroquevilla encore plus et joignit ses bras autour de ses genoux avant d'y enfoncer sa tête. Il tremblait déjà de tous ses membres. Et même en fermant les yeux, il n'était jamais dans une pénombre sécurisée. Cette lumière semblait toujours l'agresser, percer toutes ses vaines cachettes.

— Ichigo.

Le plus jeune frissonna encore plus. Il leva la tête très lentement, craignant une gifle. Mais rien ne vint. Aizen le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, debout face à lui.

— Lève-toi, allez; dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

Ichigo la saisit maladroitement, Aizen fut plus ferme. En une seconde, il était sur ses pieds. En regardant la pièce, il s'y trouva alors bien à l'étroit dans ce quinze mètres carrés à trois personnes dont l'une pesait et mesurait presque le double de lui.

Puis il osa regarder Aizen. Ce dernier avait encore le regard sévère mais moins brûlant de folie et de perversité que la veille.

— Je ne suis plus en colère, Ichigo. Mais tu vas continuer ta punition. C'est pour ton bien, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

— O-Oui, Monsieur…

Mieux valait obéir. Mieux valait ne pas faire de vagues.

— Qui a besoin d'être corrigé ? poursuivit Aizen avec une voix mielleuse.

— Mm… moi, Monsieur…

— C'est bien, bon garçon.

Ichigo déglutit, apeuré.

— Déshabille-toi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Là ? Tout de suite ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions lui brûlaient bien sûr les lèvres mais le ton était donné, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser, de jouer les rebelles. Quelques secondes passèrent puis, voyant que Yammi avait un fouet dans une de ses mains, il ravisa prestement toute idée de protestation et entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements de la veille -son costume de soirée.

Il vit que la chemise blanche était tachée de son sang et son pantalon était un peu déchiré au genou gauche. Dans quel état pouvait-il être ? Il craignait de voir son visage dans un miroir. Mais en apercevant son corps, il rêva soudain d'une douche bien chaude.

Il fut rapidement en boxer mais, sous le regard insistant d'Aizen, planté face à lui, mains jointes dans le dos, Ichigo comprit que ce n'était pas suffisant et enleva le dernier pan de son intimité, recouvrant tout de même son anatomie de ses mains le plus rapidement possible en rougissant. Il se sentait réellement humilié.

Aizen claqua des doigts et Yammi vint prendre les vêtements pour les jeter hors de la pièce blanche. Il amena en retour un drap blanc immaculé qu'il tendit à Aizen.

— Mets-ça; lui présenta-t-il en retour.

Ce ne fut qu'en dépliant le morceau de linge qu'Ichigo comprit que ce n'était pas un drap mais plutôt un habit très simple, comme une robe d'hôpital.

— Szayel.

Aussitôt qu'Aizen eût appelé, un homme entra et Ichigo le reconnut. Il l'avait rapidement aperçu la veille au moment de venir soigner son entorse à la cheville. Cet homme paraissait dangereux derrière ses lunettes et son apparente gentillesse, dus à son corps menu et ses cheveux étrangement rose. Il s'approcha de lui et Ichigo voulut reculer mais cela fut inutile. Szayel l'attrapa et ouvrit la mallette qu'il tenait en main. Pendant de longues minutes silencieuses, Ichigo fut soigné par Szayel. Il enleva le sang séché sur son nez et ses écorchures. Il sembla appliquer quelque chose de froid sous son œil. Puis il changea son bandage à son pied et appliqua de la crème autour de son cou qu'Ichigo sentait très sensible et douloureux depuis que Yammi l'avait enserré violemment.

Aizen le congédia de suite et rappela Yammi. Ce dernier revint avec un plateau repas. Tout en plastique : verre, assiette, couvert. Une serviette en papier. De l'eau versée dans le verre. Une omelette dans l'assiette.

— Mange. Yammi reviendra récupérer le plateau. Je te conseille de ne rien laisser.

Ichigo sentit la menace sous-jacente d'être à nouveau frappé dans le cas contraire.

— Je reviendrai. D'ici là, médite sur tes fautes.

Et Aizen partit suivit de près par Yammi qui le fixait bizarrement depuis le début. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul, sans bruit, plein de lumière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, matin_

La nuit avait été courte. Grimmjow s'était longuement inquiété pour Yoruichi qui ne répondait jamais sur son téléphone, fixe ou portable. Mais il avait fini par entendre une voix dans sa tête qui lui sommait d'aller dormir. Il l'avait écoutée, incapable de penser à quelque chose sérieusement à une certaine heure de la nuit. Mais son repos avait été perturbé de cauchemars. Concernant Ichigo, ses proches et lui-même. Aizen commençait même à s'insinuer dans son inconscient.

En travaillant tôt ce matin-là dans l'optique de finir rapidement avant de partir à la recherche de Yoruichi, il reçut la visite de Nelliel. À vrai dire, il lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'elle passe au plus vite mais il ne l'attendait pas aussi tôt.

— Tu es… ravissante, aujourd'hui; plaisanta Grimmjow à moitié.

Effectivement la jeune fille portait encore des habits de toutes les couleurs et aux motifs de dessins animés pour enfants.

— Grimm' ! Ton message m'a foutu la frousse ! Tout va bien ?

— Il vaut mieux que je te tienne au courant pour que tu saches ce qui pourrait arriver dans les jours à venir.

Au regard plus qu'interrogateur de Nelliel, il l'invita à s'installer face à lui à son bureau. Il lui raconta tout : les avancées dans les recherches d'Ichigo, l'alliance avec Stark, l'aide d'Ulquiorra, la découverte du quartier fantôme d'Aizen, l'escapade de Stark à Inemuri, l'inconnu Kaien Shiba et enfin sa théorie sur les quatre noms de Tokyo dont Aizen voulait s'emparer.

— Tu as appelé Nnoitra ? fit Nelliel, légèrement angoissée.

— Oui, il a bien répondu. Kensei Muguruma est en déplacement en Europe pour affaires. Mais Yoruichi est la seule à ne pas répondre. Même sur son portable.

— Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle essaie de tous vous ignorer; expliqua Nelliel de manière perspicace.

— Mais je ne peux rien prendre à la plaisanterie. Je vais chez elle ce soir.

Nelliel sourit, rassuré par l'engagement et l'action du bleuté.

— Bien; lança-t-elle en se levant; tiens-moi au courant quand tu juges que c'est le moment ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler Grimm' !

— Nell' !

La fille aux cheveux verts se retourna vivement alors qu'elle remettait son sac dans son dos.

— Je vais t'assigner un garde du corps h-24.

— Génial. Tu sais que je peux me défendre toute seule, comme une grande !

— Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu aies à le faire. Pas de discussion.

Nelliel soupira comme une enfant de cinq ans qui faisait un caprice et fit la moue, le regard dans le vide, avant que Grimmjow ne l'interpelle à nouveau :

— Tu tires toujours à la salle ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait d'un reproche; une passion reste une passion, même si tu m'as gentiment écarté du terrain.

Il la vit boudeuse, les bras croisés et cela le fit sourire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se fier à son apparence de petite fille un peu tête en l'air naïve et ne doutait aucunement de sa force. Son tir était toujours juste et sa vue trois fois plus perçante que la sienne.

— C'est bien, continue. Il est possible que je t'appelle un jour…

— Je serai là, Grimmjow, comme toujours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Inemuri, début d'après-midi_

Kaien était épuisé. Aizen avait convoqué tout le monde une nouvelle fois, comme tous les deux jours maintenant, en ce début d'après-midi. À nouveau, Yachiru avait donné deux numéros pour indiquer à Aizen la page et la ligne qui désigneraient le prochain prisonnier. Tout le monde avait retint son souffle. Encore un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, dealer. Les gardes avaient dû l'assommer d'un agile coup à la nuque pour le transporter tranquillement. Ses cris de protestation plein de haine avaient effrayé tout le monde, notamment Yachiru qui n'avait malheureusement pas manqué une seule seconde de ce spectacle, persuadée que tout était de sa faute.

Kaien baissa les yeux. Il caressait maintenant ses courts cheveux roses depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle s'était endormie dans ses larmes une fois rentrés dans leur chambre. À présent, elle paraissait plus sereine, la tête sur ses genoux, les cheveux caressés par ses soins, les deux assis sur le futon du brun.

Kaien regarda un peu plus loin Rangiku faire de même avec les cheveux de Toshiro. Lui aussi s'était endormi, épuisé par le stress de cette épreuve. Des angoisses qui le prenaient de plus en plus. Kaien se doutait de la raison car il avait vu Aizen lui parler quelques jours auparavant. Toshiro était revenu au dortoir pâle et les épaules tremblantes. Kaien savait ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'avait vécu lui aussi plus jeune. Aizen lui avait juste montré l'étendue des possibilités en travaillant pour lui et lui ordonnait de se décider pour quelque activité il conserverait sa place ici.

Et Kaien en avait déjà discuté avec Toshiro -qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Le moins dangereux restait de devenir hacker mais cela demandait une préparation longue et fastidieuse. Mais au moins, Kaien pourrait garder un œil sur lui et le protéger, comme un frère.

— Hey !

Kaien et Rangiku relevèrent la tête simultanément en direction de Shûhei qui venait d'attirer leur attention. Il s'approcha, la main dans celle de Yumichika.

— Maintenant que Yumi' est complètement guéri, on a commencé à réfléchir à comment il pourrait communiquer avec nous…

Les deux sourirent en voyant le couple battre de l'aile, si soudé, si fort à deux. Kaien en était sûr, ce qu'Aizen ne pouvait pas détruire c'était bien l'amour entre les êtres. De si forts sentiments battaient largement ses manipulations. Tout comme l'amour maternel de Rangiku envers Toshiro et Yachiru. Tout comme son amour en tant que doyen envers ses amis qu'il avait pris sous son aile les uns après les autres.

— Il suffirait que l'on s'accorde tous sur un langage des signes qu'il choisirait.

Yumichika paraissait bien plus timide qu'à l'accoutumée. Certainement due à son incapacité physique à s'exprimer aussi facilement qu'avant. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il venait de frôler la mort…

— Très bien, nous comptons sur vous deux pour nous apprendre et aux plus petits aussi; s'enchanta presque tristement Rangiku.

Les deux acquiescèrent et retournèrent dans leur bulle, leur cocon qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, où ils étaient seuls à se comprendre l'un l'autre.

Kaien, lui, avait l'esprit occupé à bien autre chose. Il murmura :

— J'ai fini G.O.T.E.I.

Rangiku se tourna brusquement vers lui, bougeant légèrement Toshiro de sa place.

— C'est vrai ? Il fonctionne ?

— Normalement. Je n'ai plus qu'à le donner…

Rangiku sentit chaque mot peser dans la bouche de Kaien. Oui, rien ne serait facile. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de _donner_. Il s'agissait de _trahir_ –une nouvelle fois- Aizen ouvertement. Et risquer sa vie pour cela. Pour créer une faille dans le système et trouver de l'aide dehors.

— Comment tu vas faire ?

— Si je l'ai fini, c'est parce que je me suis dépêché après que Kira soit venu me voir pour me parler de ce type… Coyote…

— Qui c'est ?

— J'en sais rien… Un ennemi d'Aizen j'ai l'impression. Il est venu en client hier soir et me cherchait.

— Un flic, tu crois ? Et si ça avait un rapport avec Urahara ? S'il n'était pas mort ? chuchota la rousse.

— C'est impossible… Mais… Urahara a forcément fait quelque chose avant de mourir…

— Il t'a dit quoi pour que tu déconnectes l'ancien système de sécurité ?

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait un fils, un peu plus jeune que nous, qui devait être mort d'inquiétude… qu'il fallait qu'il le trouve, le rassure et l'écarte le plus possible de ses histoires avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Il lui a forcément parlé d'Aizen.

— S'il lui en avait parlé sagement, ce mec n'irait pas chercher la police au risque de s'attirer trop de problèmes. Il y a eu autre chose.

— Si Aizen est au courant de l'existence de ce fils, c'est impossible qu'il soit encore de ce monde aujourd'hui.

Kaien soupira. Rangiku avait raison. Il était dangereux de s'approcher d'Aizen, de s'intéresser à ses affaires ou même d'entendre son nom. Mais, ce détail occupait tout son esprit. Que s'était-il passé une fois qu'Urahara avait dépassé les portes d'Inemuri ?

— Et si justement ce mec était encore vivant, ça expliquerait pourquoi Coyote connaît mon nom…

Rangiku ne répondit rien. Elle ne préférait pas interférer dans les pensées houleuses de son ami.

— Tu vas lui donner ?

— C'est le seul contact intéressant de l'extérieur… alors oui.

Rangiku acquiesça. Des choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _19h quartier de Nihonbashi_

Grimmjow avait conduit la voiture tandis que Renji était silencieusement resté sur la place passagère. Il avait senti son patron crispé et en colère. Il savait qu'il avait appelé toute la journée sa collègue, Yoruichi, en vain.

Aizen était forcément derrière tout cela et il craignait au fond de lui ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Il glissa sa main sur son arme à sa ceinture. Sa présence le rassura immédiatement.

En y repensant, une balle dans le crâne d'Aizen et tout serait fini. Tout serait fini ? Non, il y avait certainement d'autres menaces liées à lui. Et si on en croyait les légendes urbaines, le fantôme d'Aizen continuerait à sévir jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Renji n'eut même pas envie de sourire à ce mythe ésotérique. Au-delà de la métaphore, il était persuadé que même après la disparition de ce tyran, les choses n'iraient pas facilement mieux.

Sur cette pensée, il entendit le moteur se couper et vit Grimmjow tirer sur la clé pour couper le contact.

— Quels sont vos ordres ?

Grimmjow perdit un instant son regard sur les buildings et gratte-ciels autour de lui.

— Pas de précipitation, Renji. Et si un cadeau armé nous attend là-d'dans de la part d'Aizen, on le remercie sans plus de discours.

Renji acquiesça et les deux sortirent de la voiture. Grimmjow ouvrit la porte arrière et sa magnifique panthère albinos descendit gracieusement s'approchant de suite vers la main de son maître pour quémander une caresse qu'il lui offrit.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, observant les alentours déserts et silencieux, avant de se poster devant le plus grand gratte-ciel du quartier. Les bureaux de Yoruichi.

Grimmjow dégaina son arme à l'entrée et Renji en fit de même tandis que la panthère se mit sur la défensive. Ne voyant aucune lumière derrière les portes de verres, Grimmjow inséra une carte magnétique dans le dispositif de sécurité qui fit un bruit en s'illuminant de vert.

— Je pensais pas un jour devoir me servir du double de Yoruichi; fit Grimmjow en entrant le premier.

À l'intérieur, pas un seul bruit ni une seule lumière. À cette heure, ce n'était pas normal. Grimmjow et Renji, armes à bout de bras, avançaient pas à pas, indiqués par les agissements de la panthère qui reniflait chaque recoin en gardant tout de même une certaine retenue, sentant certainement le danger et la crainte des deux hommes.

Ils prirent aussitôt l'ascenseur et Grimmjow appuya automatiquement sur le dernier étage, au bureau de Yoruichi. Le silence et la pénombre étaient pesants. Renji sentait que cela allait mal aller, que d'une seconde à l'autre, rien ne serait plus pareil.

— Patron…

— Je sais Renji. Je sais ce que je vais voir.

Le ton était grave, triste, sans appel. Il n'avait jamais vu son patron si accablé par une situation, lui d'habitude si fier et vainqueur.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, l'animal serra les mâchoires et émit un râle mécontent en regardant dans le vide le long couloir jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes se remirent en position pour tirer en cas d'attaque. Mais une fois encore, aucun bruit, aucune présence.

Sur un simple regard, Renji sut que c'était lui qui devait pousser la porte. Il le fit d'un geste sec, se voulant assuré, et planta son arme dans la pièce immense. Grimmjow l'accompagna bien vite, suivi de la panthère. Une source de lumière attira leur attention. Sur le grand bureau de Yoruichi, se dressait une massive lampe allumée. Un papier trônait sur la table.

D'un commun accord, Renji le couvrit en épiant une quelconque menace dans cette pièce, habituant son regard à la semi-pénombre, tandis que Grimmjow s'approcha du bureau lentement.

Un seul regard sur le papier et il sentit une colère noire monter en lui :

 _À vouloir tout enfermer dans des coffres-forts,_

 _On finit soi-même dans une boîte._

— Putain de merde.

Renji tourna la tête vers son patron, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien les deux seuls dans la pièce.

— C'est quoi ?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, laissant son bras droit regarder et rester silencieux après la lecture du message métaphorique. Le bleuté découvrit à côté du message un petit coffre ouvert, soigneusement décoré d'arabesques de cuivre noires et bleues marine. La clé était toujours dans la serrure. En jetant un coup d'œil dedans, il y trouva un ruban rouge qu'il reconnut de suite. Elle le nouait tous les jours dans ses cheveux. Un simple ruban qui devait certainement avoir une valeur sentimentale.

— Il devait y avoir sa Caja Negación dedans; conclut Grimmjow.

— Donc Aizen cherche bien à tous les avoir.

— Oui…

Grimmjow serra le ruban et le glissa dans sa poche :

— … Mais Ulquiorra a eu tort : Aizen ne souhaite pas forcément posséder celui qui incarne la Caja Negación. Tuer reste une option envisageable.

En disant cela, il mit une main à sa bouche, imaginant comment cela avait pu se produire, comment les hommes de Yoruichi et elle-même s'étaient battus. Il l'avait connue d'une force exceptionnelle pourtant, spécialiste d'arts martiaux. Ses hommes étaient nombreux et surentraînés. Sa sécurité n'avait rien de défaillant.

Renji alla baisser les rideaux, s'assurant du calme dans les rues. Puis il alluma les lumières principales de la salle, ce qui fit grogner à nouveau la panthère qui sentait partout.

— Pourquoi elle fait ça ? dit-il à l'attention du maître en question.

— Elle sent l'odeur de l'ennemi qu'elle ne connaît pas. Et elle l'associe à la cause de notre trouble qu'elle sent aussi depuis toute à l'heure. Ce qui fait de cette odeur un danger grave.

Renji acquiesça et se mit à fouiller autour, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Son patron restait figé, bien plus tendu. En même temps, comparé à lui, il était moins peiné. Renji n'avait vu que de rares fois cette Yoruichi et n'avait jamais réussi à bien la cerner.

Grimmjow, de son côté, sentait petit à petit son cœur se serrer, sa gorge se nouer. L'émotion le prenait, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas été le plus proche de Yoruichi, il devait l'admettre. Préférant sa solitude, il n'avait pas cherché, pendant ses quelques années de collaboration, à la connaître plus. Mais, elle, elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande sympathie et d'une reconnaissance respectueuse envers lui malgré leurs différences d'âge et d'expérience. Au lieu de le traiter en gamin, elle l'avait poussé en avant et avait toujours été de bon conseil.

Mais bien sûr, des bons côtés d'une personne, on ne s'en rendait compte qu'après leur disparition.

Une autre tourmente le prenait : si _elle_ n'arrivait pas à déjouer les attaques d'Aizen… Comment fallait-il s'y prendre ? Comment devrait-il l'arrêter ? Comment pourrait-il récupérer Ichigo, comme il l'avait promis à Urahara ?

La colère de la détresse prenant prise sur lui, il ne put penser à rien d'autre. À rien d'autre qu'aller trouver Aizen pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en pensait de décimer tout le monde autour de lui.

— Patron.

— Amène-toi. Et pose pas de question.

Grimmjow siffla sa panthère pour qu'elle suive le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les trois redescendirent et marchèrent au rythme plus effréné de Grimmjow jusqu'à la voiture. La conduite fut sportive et colérique. Renji jugea bon de se taire à la vue de la haine qui transpirait dans les yeux de son patron. D'ailleurs, il fit confiance à la panthère qui elle aussi s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, sans un bruit, diminuant par deux sa taille habituelle.

Il reconnut le quartier de Shinjuku où Grimmjow s'arrêta, en se garant sans grand attention. Il sortit rageusement de la voiture et laissa à Renji le soin d'ouvrir la porte pour sa panthère. Aussitôt elle retrouva son maître, marchant à ses pieds. Le bras droit resta alerte en arrière, préférant couvrir son patron. C'était d'ailleurs certainement ce qu'il lui demandait silencieusement.

Il reconnut alors le district plus chaud de Kabukicho. Il faisait nuit mais les restaurants et bars ouvraient à peine. Le quartier était encore assez désert. Il vit son patron reconnaître parfaitement les lieux jusqu'à la Porte Rouge.

Grimmjow tenta d'ouvrir mais c'était fermé. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il tira sur le verrou, effrayant à peine la panthère. Renji serra les dents, espérant que le bruit n'allait pas alerter une police passante et que tout le monde ferait la sourde oreille.

Une nouvelle détonation eut lieu. Renji avança, passant lui aussi la porte rouge après son patron et faillit alors trébucher sur le corps sans vie d'un homme plutôt baraqué qui venait de se prendre une balle en plein milieu du front. Certainement une sorte de videur. Grimmjow était vraiment en colère…

Il découvrit alors Kyôka Suigetsu comme un réel miroir de Kabukicho en même temps que son boss mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire du paysage. Il s'approcha du plus gros bâtiment. Renji devina lui aussi que c'était Inemuri. Une forme immense, haute, terrifiante dans le noir de la nuit. Des hommes attendaient à l'entrée.

Grimmjow tira deux fois, Renji une troisième pour couvrir son patron d'un homme qui le visait. Le bleuté ne le remercia pas, ne lui accorda pas un regard, et continua sa route, concentré.

Il entra dans le bâtiment le premier, à grands pas, ainsi armé, sa panthère avec lui. Renji le suivit immédiatement, de peur qu'une telle animosité de la part de Grimmjow, forgés par ses émotions fortes, ne commette sa perte, par manque d'attention. Le hall de réception était désert, il avança.

Soudain, il vit son patron dans une grande salle vide, pointant son revolver sur le front d'un homme assis, soigneusement habillé d'un costume noir. Il le reconnut immédiatement : le même visage angélique, brun et doucereux que dans les médias : Aizen Sosuke.

Il entendit alors Grimmjow lui dire d'une voix assurée :

— Il est temps qu'on ait une petite conversation tous les deux, _Aizen_.


	19. Chapitre 19

_Yo_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-chan59:** J'avoue, Grimmjow est remonté à bloc... bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Et je suis touchée que mon histoire t'y fasses penser, merci ! Mon cadeau t'a plu, tant mieux ^^ Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 19. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

L'atmosphère était étouffée par deux auras qui se faisaient face, aussi menaçantes l'une que l'autre. D'un côté, se trouvait celle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, jeune et intelligent magnat de Tokyo, mené par ses instincts et la force de sa volonté. De l'autre, celle du charismatique et mystérieux Sosuke Aizen, un des plus puissants hommes du Japon, l'air toujours assuré et supérieur.

L'image paraissait irréelle : les deux hommes enfin réunis, Grimmjow pointant son revolver sur le front d' Aizen assis sur son fauteuil, calme et confiant. Ce flegme débordant, ajusté d'un léger sourire, irrita d'autant plus Grimmjow qui tentait de mesurer ses tremblements sous l'effet de la colère et de l'adrénaline.

Ce fut Aizen qui brisa ce silence titanesque, d'un ton solennel faussement empathique:

— Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je ne vous attendais pas. Nous allons de surprise en surprise ici en ce moment: après la venue de votre complice Mr le commissaire Stark hier soir, voilà le reste de l'équipe.

Aizen garda un regard insistant sur le bleuté puis son bras droit, ce qui gêna légèrement ce dernier qui avait plutôt l'habitude de rester tapi dans l'ombre et de simplement tirer quand on le lui demandait. C'est ainsi déstabilisé qu'il manqua de réaction quand un homme armé d'Aizen voulut s'approcher d'eux pour les neutraliser. Ce fut Grimmjow qui tira, sans même regarder, sur le dit garde, avec une froideur et une précision sans pareilles. L'homme cria et tomba, puis fut retiré de la pièce qui commençait à se tapisser de son sang. D'autres gardes d'Aizen voulurent rétorquer mais ce dernier leva une main, signe de garder son calme et de ne pas dégainer.

— Pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités ? fit-il calmement, le moins du monde affecté par le coup de feu.

Cela eut pour effet d'achever la colère de Grimmjow qui voulut en venir aux mains comme pour lâcher de manière plus expressive sa haine. Il rangea son arme mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sauter sur Aizen, deux gardes surgirent de la pénombre et le retinrent de leurs mains, bloquant chacun de ses bras. Renji, resté à l'arrière, était prêt à tirer.

— Et Shihoin, hein ?! Il fallait en venir à la buter elle aussi ?! Sale lâche...

Grimmjow explosait. La panthère sauta alors et vint mordre un des deux gardes au mollet pour qu'il lâche son maître. Il cria de douleur. Grimmjow se débattit face au sourire persistant d'Aizen. Renji ne savait pas quoi faire : s'il tirait, il pourrait blesser son chef ou l'animal.

Et pourtant, dans cette agitation certaine, il y eut bien une détonation. La balle siffla à l'oreille gauche de Grimmjow, provenant de derrière Aizen, passant entre lui et le garde valide qui le tenait encore, puis continuant sa route jusqu'à couper quelques mèches rouges de la queue de cheval de Renji qui resta immobile, glacé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il y eut alors un silence étouffé, terrifiant, où chacun stoppa son action en cours. Même la panthère lâcha sa proie.

— Allons, allons, Gin. Cesse donc de jouer dans l'ombre et montre-toi.

Aussitôt, un homme plutôt grand et maigre apparut derrière le fauteuil où Aizen était confortablement installé. Ses cheveux argent brillaient sous les spots de lumière et cachaient quelque peu des yeux rieurs accompagnés d'un sourire bien trop large pour être honnête.

— Ma, ma… J'aime bien soigner mes entrées moi aussi ! Comme le petit Grimmjow…

Grimmjow retrouva bien vite sa colère :

— Le petit quoi ?!

— Stop; reprit Aizen sur un ton paternel en levant quelque peu les mains; vous n'êtes plus des enfants, il me semble. Si vous êtes arrivé jusque-là, Mr Jaggerjack, ce n'est certainement pas pour me tuer, vous êtes plus intelligent que cela, n'est-ce-pas ? J'espère d'ailleurs que vous n'êtes pas assez arrogant pour croire que votre petite attaque surprise a eu un quelconque effet. Si vous êtes entré ici, c'est bien grâce à moi...

Grimmjow se tendit à l'écoute de ces propos. Il s'était lancé, porté par ses émotions et sa fierté. Par orgueil, il avait cru qu'il pourrait en finir ce soir. Comme un enfant qui ne souhaite pas perdre à un jeu de société et qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de soulever en l'air le tapis de jeu. Il voyait clair maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas en finir _juste comme ça_.

— Nul besoin de gâcher des balles pour des pions sans importance; expliqua Aizen en faisant référence aux cinq hommes déjà blessés ou morts.

Aizen, face au silence pensif de Grimmjow, agita la main lascivement. Dans le calme général, tous les gardes s'éloignèrent. L'homme blessé par la panthère tenta de s'effacer sans faire le moins de bruit possible.

— Je propose quelque chose de bien plus diplomatique, sans effusion de sang.

On amena trois sièges autour de la table et des verres à vin. Un homme habillé en maître d'hôtel s'approcha d'Aizen avec une bouteille délicatement enroulée dans un linge blanc.

— Asseyez-vous tous. Quoi de mieux qu'un vin français pour converser convenablement.

Il laissa le maître d'hôtel ouvrir la bouteille habilement pour remplir chaque verre. Grimmjow, après avoir analysé la situation et évaluer les dangers, jugea préférable de coopérer. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner par la force sur un terrain qu'il ne connaissait pas et en sous-effectif. Il rappela sa panthère à ses pieds et s'assit en face d'Aizen.

Seule la table basse séparait ces deux hommes. L'un faussement impeccable, l'autre avec les mains déjà sales et le col de sa chemise tâché de sang. Renji et Gin s'assirent respectivement à côté de leur supérieur.

Ce fut Aizen qui but en premier. Après une gorgée, voyant Grimmjow dubitatif face à son verre, il murmura avec malice :

— Pas d'inquiétude, je n'irais pas jusqu'à empoisonner un vin si excellent.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, pris sur le fait de ses propres inquiétudes. Il but rapidement la moitié de son verre avant de le reposer sur la table basse. Boire ne l'intéressait pas, en ce moment.

— Et si on parlait de Shihoin ?

Le bleuté voulait reprendre le dessus sur la conversation. Il avait bien conscience que parler pour Aizen c'était comme tirer une balle pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

— Gin. Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement… Elle avait de si beaux yeux. Dommage qu'elle les ait fermés à jamais.

Grimmjow serra ses poings et ses dents, contractant ses muscles pour ne pas se jeter sur ce renard sournois.

— C'est ce qu'elle a choisi; expliqua brièvement Aizen; tout ce qui n'est pas à moi est contre moi.

— Vous n'êtes pas Dieu. Ne vous croyez pas invincible; cracha Jaggerjack.

— Certes. Mais à ce jeu, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle a perdu et que j'ai gagné.

Sur ce, Aizen sourit à nouveau et rebut une gorgée de vin, parfaitement à l'aise. Grimmjow, lui, fulminait.

— La Caja Negación, c'est ça ?

— Précisément.

— Pourquoi un tel objet ? À quelle fin ?

— L'objet n'est qu'une assurance au pouvoir auquel j'accède grâce à lui. Pour ce qui est de mon but, il est simple : je m'intéresse à Tokyo alors je prends Tokyo.

— Et vous avez l'intention de nous tuer tous les quatre.

— Pourquoi une telle violence ? Je préférerais ne pas en arriver là.

— Comment exactement ?

Aizen rit un instant. Il trouvait Grimmjow si jeune que ses manières le faisaient doucement sourire.

— C'est un peu comme votre panthère et vous. Elle agit comme elle le sent, possède une grande liberté de mouvement et pourtant elle vous obéit au doigt et à l'œil et vous sera toujours fidèle.

Grimmjow émit un « Tch » sec, qui montrait toute l'étendue de sa non-coopération.

— Vous laisser gagner du terrain sur _mon_ quartier et _mes_ affaires sans rien dire ? Quelle blague.

— Je vous accorde qu'une simple relation hiérarchique n'est pas très attractive si je ne vous en montre pas les intérêts. Parlons de vos affaires, justement.

Il claqua à nouveau dans ses doigts et le même maître d'hôtel revint, un plateau dans les mains. Sur celui-ci, étaient correctement rangés des documents que Grimmjow assimila tout de suite à des résultats d'entreprise. De _son_ entreprise ? Comme si, alors qu'Aizen avait dit ne pas attendre sa venue, tout était déjà préparé.

— Mes affaires ? relança Grimmjow, faisant tout pour ne pas paraître surpris.

— Absolument. Permettez-moi de vous dire tout d'abord que vous êtes plutôt transparent pour moi. Vos petites affaires d'import-export sont assez… voyantes.

Grimmjow maugréa. Il savait bien qu'avec ses affaires, il ne pouvait pas être très discret. Approvisionner des restaurants de luxe et des hôtels cinq étoiles, ça demandait un certain soin qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher bien longtemps. Mais que lui importait ? Il était, aux yeux de la loi, tout à fait _clean_.

— Et bien quoi ? Vous voulez que je vous réserve une table au _Narisawa_ ?

Aizen sourit, toujours calme, ne cédant jamais à la provocation. Il consultait les différents documents.

— Peut-être une autre fois. Mais voyons plutôt ceci : de la restauration de luxe japonaise qui prend son essor en Chine, Corée du Nord et même jusqu'à Taïwan. De belles affaires on dirait. Loin des taxes et de la compétitivité.

Grimmjow but la fin de son verre, appréciant peu le vin, trop occupé par ses pensées, à essayer de comprendre le jeu de cet homme. Ce dernier venait de lire un titre d'un journal de presse qui le harcelait depuis quelques années. Il savait toucher au bon endroit. Mais, décidé à ne jamais paraître apeuré face à un type comme lui, il sourit :

— C'est pour votre prochain voyage d'affaire en Asie, entre deux visites d'usines surexploitées et mal-payées. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose à votre goût.

Aizen perdit son sourire et expira. Il prit une autre feuille : un tableau rempli de chiffres s'y trouvait.

— Pas étonnant que vous quittiez Tokyo et le Japon lui-même. Une concurrence rude, une clientèle de plus en plus rare. Les chiffres d'affaires ont connu de meilleurs jours. Et vos actionnaires semblent se méfier de vous. Vous auriez dû y penser plus tôt, quand vous jouiez aux punks de banlieue paumés qui ne savent que brûler des voitures et cambrioler des _konbinis_ pour vous amuser.

Grimmjow avisa parmi les documents une photo de lui, dix ans en arrière. Prise sur le vif, la photo le montrait avec une bande entièrement masculine, en pleine cavale. Une époque qu'il avait laissée derrière lui... Mais qui n'était pas invisible pour les yeux d'Aizen. Le bleuté tenta vraiment de se calmer, mais une fois de plus, ce manipulateur l'énervait tellement… Le mot fin et le sourire perfide. Il détestait ces gens qui se prenaient de haut sans motif valable, juste pour se forger une apparence.

N'y tenant plus, il se mit debout en un bond et écrasa son pied droit sur la table parmi les verres. La seconde suivante, il se plia en avant pour venir tirer sur la cravate d'Aizen, rapprochant ainsi leur visage de plus près. Renji dégainait déjà son arme, Pantera grognait, attentive à chaque réaction, tandis que Gin regardait d'un air amusé. On entendit des crans de sûreté sauter pas loin mais Aizen stoppa leurs actions d'un geste de la main, continuant de fixer Grimmjow, yeux dans les yeux.

— Vous me traitez de paumé comme ceux que vous engagez pour vous faire du fric, hein ? Vous osez cracher sur des types qui se saignent pour vendre un peu de poudre parce que vous n'avez pas les couilles de dealer vous-même ?!

— Il ne s'agit pas « d'avoir des couilles » ou non, jeune homme. C'est une simple délégation du travail.

— C'est ça. Déléguez tant qu' vous le pouvez. Envoyez des gamins espionner mes affaires comme s'ils tenaient un putain de Wikipédia sur ma gueule. Si vous comptez me faire peur avec des chiffres en baisse pour que j'vous suce en vous obéissant jusqu'à Amen, vous vous trompez lourdement. Moi j' bosse pas avec des pronostics et des jolis diagrammes. Je fonctionne à l'instinct. Et en ce moment, il me dit que tout va bien.

Sur ces derniers mots, Grimmjow balança de sa main valide les feuilles que tenait encore Aizen. Elles s'échouèrent au sol après avoir volé dans tous les sens.

— Pigé ?

Pour réponse, Aizen posa délicatement sa main sur celle du bleuté qui tenait sa cravate et ajouta :

— Veuillez me lâchez. Nous ne sommes pas sur un tatami, me semble-t-il.

Grimmjow se retira et resta debout, remettant sa chemise droite et caressant le haut de la tête de Pantera pour la calmer.

— Vous changerez certainement d'avis avec le temps; reprit Aizen sérieusement; Pour être franc, vous m'intéressez plus vivant que mort. Et je suis persuadé qu'un homme comme vous est assez intelligent pour se plier face au plus puissant.

— Étonnez-moi; fit Grimmjow en s'asseyant à nouveau; dîtes-moi ce que j'y gagnerai.

Aizen sourit à nouveau, amusé par tant de naturel de la part du plus jeune.

— Une protection infaillible face à des actionnaires peu scrupuleux, la police, les médias… Pour des affaires plus tranquilles… Ensuite, un redressement économique certain, résultat d'une ambition plus grande. Et sans doute aussi une meilleure image que celle du punk sorti de l'adolescence qui grandit avec peine dans l'ombre de son géniteur.

Grimmjow serra les dents à la mention de son « père ».

— Je peux me débrouiller. _Je suis un grand garçon;_ parvint-il à répondre avec un ton enfantin.

— Nous verrons bien quand je m'amuserai à pourrir tout ce que vous construisez.

— Détruire juste pour le plaisir ? Et c'est moi le punk ?

Aizen aimait décidément beaucoup parler avec Grimmjow. Il regretterait de devoir le tuer. Il pourrait lui être utile et un homme de cette trempe le changeait de la personnalité parfois ennuyeuse de Gin. Il avait hâte de le posséder.

— Je vous l'ai dit : tout ce qui n'est pas à moi est contre moi. Je suis obligé de vous piquer un peu pour vous faire réagir.

— Comme le fric volé par Urahara Kisuke juste pour attirer mon attention ?

Il y eut soudain un silence plus lourd à la mention du défunt qui avait réussi à s'échapper vivant —même pour un court moment— des griffes d'Inemuri.

— C'était un bon jeu, je dois bien l'avouer. Dommage que le principal pion soit tombé si vite.

— Dommage pour vous qu'il ait eu le temps de parler.

Aizen, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, eut l'air quelque peu surpris et énervé. Enfin une émotion que Grimmjow voulait voir sur son visage. Il s'en réjouit. C'était bien sur ce seul élément qu'il avait un temps d'avance sur Aizen et il s'en délecterait jusqu'au bout.

— Aurait-il dévoilé des secrets inavouables ? poursuivit tout de même le brun sur un air poétique.

— Rien que des bribes décousues de vieux fous. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Aizen fronça les sourcils. Il ne croyait pas Grimmjow. Et c'est exactement ce que Grimmjow voulait. Ce dernier poursuivit:

— Mais, passons à autre chose, maintenant que vous savez mon avis sur ma Caja Negación. Où se trouve Ichigo ?

À l'entente du prénom, un nouveau lourd silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Renji était très attentif, voulant lui aussi retrouver Ichigo, se jugeant encore assez responsable de son enlèvement.

— Gin ? Il était dans ta liste ? fit Aizen d'une voix amusée.

— Ma… Non, je me souviendrais d'un prénom si appétissant ! J'aurais soigné sa mort avec la plus grande délicatesse ! Vous avez dû vous en occuper, patron.

— Vous foutez pas de ma gueule, Aizen; susurra Grimmjow.

Aizen massa son menton jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam tout en faisant mine de réfléchir, le regard perdu vers le plafond.

— Excusez-moi, je dois commencer à me faire vieux. Je ne me souviens jamais longtemps des personnes que j'ai tuées.

Grimmjow plaqua sa main violemment sur la table basse faisant sursauter tout le monde et grogner la panthère.

— J'ai. Dit. Vous foutez pas de ma gueule, Aizen.

Sur ce, l'intéressé émit un petit rire sarcastique, suivi de Gin. Il but à nouveau son vin et expira un grand coup, reprenant peu à peu une expression plus sérieuse.

— Ah, humour, quand tu nous tiens… Bien. Je pense que tout le monde peut aller vaquer à de meilleures occupations. J'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec Monsieur Jaggerjack.

Les gardes du corps autour disparurent dans le plus grand silence dès la fin de l'ordre. Gin se leva et fut aussitôt arrêté par Aizen.

— Gin, emmènes ce vaillant soldat vers une des chambres et trouve-lui de quoi le détendre; ordonna-t-il en fixant l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

— Quoi ? Mais… ? héla Renji, à la recherche de l'aide de son patron qu'il n'obtint pas.

— Renji. Bouge. Tout va bien aller.

Le ton de Grimmjow était sans appel. Il plantait son regard enragé sur Aizen. Rassuré de le savoir avec sa panthère, Renji rangea donc prudemment son arme et se leva, abandonnant son patron en suivant, plus que méfiant, l'énigmatique Ichimaru Gin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les secondes s'égrenaient plus que lentement en compagnie de cet homme silencieux, toujours souriant, aux cheveux gris. On aurait pu penser qu'il avait une maladie ou que ses cheveux trahissaient une vieillesse bien avancée mais Renji croyait voir des reflets argentés tout artificiels. Au-delà de son apparent air suffisant, il semblait attacher un certain égard à son apparence.

Renji restait sur ses gardes. Les séparer son patron et lui pouvait être un piège dangereux d'Aizen. Et ce Gin semblait réellement être le bourreau aux mains pleines de sang qui répondait de tous les meurtres du despote brun.

— Oï ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! fit Gin en poussant une porte à l'arrière-scène avant de s'y engouffrer avec le rouge.

Le second découvrit alors un couloir bondé de portants ou s'enchevêtraient des costumes de scène, où se pressaient déjà quelques danseuses et danseurs à moitié nus, sans aucune pudeur, ne se cachant pas plus à leur vue. Tous faisaient des allers-retours de par et d'autres de pièces ouvertes sur les côtés que Renji assimila bien vite à des vestiaires et des salles de maquillage. Les filles cherchaient leur chouchous en tenant leurs cheveux, d'autres demandaient de l'aide ou un conseil pour une mise en beauté ou la fermeture de leur costume dans le dos, des garçons s'affairaient plus à vider des cartons entiers à la recherche des meilleurs accessoires. Inemuri allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes au public.

Néanmoins, tout le monde arrêta un instant son geste ou sa parole en voyant Ichimaru passer. Chacun lui fit une référence des plus respectueuses en lui souhaitant le bonsoir.

— Ma ma ma, quelle belle joie de vivre ! Travaillez bien ce soir !

Il y eut une approbation collective avant que les deux hommes ne continuent leur chemin.

Gin s'arrêta enfin à une porte au fond du couloir. Il toqua pour la forme mais ouvrit aussitôt. Renji ne vit qu'une pénombre bleutée qui contrastait beaucoup avec les forts néons au plafond du couloir. Il distingua avec peine un groupement d'ordinateurs, des dizaines de fils à terre et une quinzaine de personnes assises qui se levèrent en un même élan, à l'apparition de leur supérieur hiérarchique.

— Tu peux venir un instant je te prie ? fit Gin en pointant du doigt l'un d'eux.

Renji vit alors un jeune homme brun sortir, légèrement plus grand que lui mais moins fort. Il rangeait des lunettes rectangulaires dans sa poche de pantalon. La porte fut fermée et avant même qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, Gin Ichimaru, avec un plaisir non feint, vint placer le jeune homme à côté de Renji, dans la plus grande surprise des deux inconnus.

— Parfait ! J'en étais sûr ! Vous formez une magnifique paire ! J'ai un de ses flairs ! plaisanta-t-il pour lui seul en caressant le dessous de ses narines.

Les deux hommes côte à côte se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Puis ce fut l'apparent informaticien qui fit en sorte d'éclaircir l'affaire :

— Monsieur Ichimaru… De quelle paire parlez-vous ?

— De la paire que tu formes très bien avec le jeune Abaraï ! Vous êtes très beaux tous les deux, dès le début j'ai pensé à toi pour aller avec lui !

— Aller… avec lui ? S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Ichimaru, j'ai beaucoup de travail, et…

— Pause-Time ! s'écria Gin en croisant une main tendue à l'horizontale sur son autre main tendue à la verticale.

Le brun resta abasourdi et Renji toujours silencieux et méfiant. Gin poursuivit donc :

— Aizen reçoit quelqu'un. Renji Abaraï que tu vois là est en quelque sorte son chaperon. Et Aizen a bien stipulé qu'ils voulaient être seuls. Aussi m'a-t-il demandé de lui trouver une distraction… Ma ma, et nous voilà là !

— Une… distraction ? répéta le subordonné; mais je ne…

— Pas de discussion, c'est moi qui décide !

Renji, quant à lui, serrait les dents. Il se fichait bien de ce garçon sorti de nulle part, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de faire partie du même groupe que les jeunes hommes et femmes à paillettes. Mais la forme « se distraire » lui paraissait si malsaine… Certes, dans un lieu comme Inemuri, il ne fallait pas s'en étonner. Après tout, sous son étonnante facette de spectacle-restaurant chic au bar bien fourni, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une vulgaire maison close.

Gin les emmena sans plus de discussion du côté des chambres. Pour cela, ils repassèrent du côté du hall principal près de la scène mais Renji fut trop loin pour voir l'expression de Grimmjow face à Aizen. Il espéra vraiment se sortir indemne avec son patron de cet enfer.

L'autre porte à deux battants, du côté opposé à celui des vestiaires par rapport à la scène, était sensuellement capitonnée de pourpre et s'ouvrait sur un long couloir à moquette rouge. Des chambres s'alignaient les unes à côtés des autres, portant chacune un chiffre doré sur sa porte en ébène noire.

Gin ouvrit une porte au hasard et dut prendre à l'épaule le jeune informaticien pour le faire entrer un peu plus rapidement. Une fois que ce fut au tour de Renji d'entrer, Gin finit en un sourire :

— Amusez-vous bien ! Je viendrai vous chercher une fois que nos deux patrons auront fini de discuter.

Renji acquiesça silencieusement et prit la poignée des mains de Gin pour fermer lui-même la porte. En entendant des pas s'éloigner, il souffla un grand coup. Cette journée était définitivement l'une des plus rudes qu'il avait eue depuis un moment. En y repensant, la dernière fois remontait certainement à celle de l'enlèvement d'Ichigo. À ce souvenir, il serra poings et dents.

— Vous… vous allez bien ?

Il se retourna. Le jeune homme -de son âge certainement- affichait une mine assez inquiète et empathique.

— Autant que je peux…

Il savait qu'il répondait de manière très évasive mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus au courant. Il décida même de couper court à l'étrange atmosphère qui s'installait entre eux à cause du cadre dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

— Écoute, peu importe ce que tu attends, il ne va rien se passer dans cette chambre. Dis-toi que je suis comme coincé dans une salle d'attente avant de rejoindre mon boss, ok ? Désolé de t'embarquer là-dedans… euh… Ton nom ?

Le jeune homme face à lui avait rougi légèrement à l'entente des propos de ce fameux Renji sur ce qui était attendu de faire dans ce genre d'endroit. Il était bien rassuré de ne pas avoir à jouer les prostitués d'un soir, surtout qu'il n'était pas gay. Aussi, il s'inclina, tant pour le remercier que pour se présenter dans les formes.

— Je suis Kaien Shiba… Enchanté, Monsieur Abaraï.

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant pendant lequel Kaien pensa réellement avoir mal agi car il se sentit complètement dévisagé, fixé avec insistance par l'homme armé en face de lui. Son nom le dérangeait-il ?

— Tu… Tu es Kaien… Shiba… C'est toi…

Ce dernier rougit encore. Comment cette situation pouvait-elle encore arriver ? Une nouvelle personne en plus de Coyote le connaissait sans ne l'avoir jamais vu ?

— Votre nom ne me dit rien… On… On s'est déjà croisé ? tenta-t-il vainement.

Renji sourit. Son premier sourire de la journée, réel signe d'une bonne nouvelle.

— J't'ai trouvé.


	20. Chapitre 20

_Yo_

 _Bonne année !_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Mh, je vais le prendre pour un compliment ! Merci de montrer un tel entrain pour ma fiction, ça me touche vraiment. Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **fifi** : Malheureusement, Ichigo subit beaucoup de choses, il faut admettre qu'il ne puisse pas être le héros hyper fort... J'essaie de rester réaliste mais je comprends parfaitement ton ressenti, notamment face aux personnages bourgeois ! Si tu continues ta lecture, peut-être constateras-tu une évolution du personnage... Merci de ton commentaire et bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Merci pour ton suivi et ce tel entrain ! J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant la suite des chapitres ! Merci et tous mes vœux pour cette année à toi aussi ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 20. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Kaien fit les yeux ronds, surpris mais aussi assez inquiet. Cette situation n'avait rien de normale.

— Je peux savoir qui vous êtes vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec hâte.

— Je travaille pour la famille Jaggerjack depuis un petit moment.

— Jaggerjack ? Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ? Vous connaissez Coyote Stark ?

Renji fut à son tour une seconde surpris. Il avait été mis au courant de la venue de Stark, tant mieux… Peut-être que certains s'entraidaient réellement dans cet univers morbide.

— On est des alliés contre Aizen. C'est Urahara qui nous a dit que tu pourrais nous aider.

Kaien resta bouche-bée à l'entente de l'homme qu'il avait aidé à s'enfuir, juste après l'avoir vu boire un flacon de poison qui le consumerait en plusieurs heures. Ce souvenir lui était encore douloureux. Mais apparemment, Urahara n'avait pas agi comme il était prévu. Comment pouvait-il avoir rencontré autant d'hommes puissants ?

— Il… Il cherchait son fils adoptif… Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Je… Je l'ai aidé à sortir…

— C'est une longue histoire. Il l'a bien trouvé. Son « fils », Ichigo Kurosaki, est retenu par Aizen, maintenant. Juste parce qu'il en savait un peu trop… On cherche à le retrouver et, accessoirement, à battre ce tyran.

Kaien réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Urahara avait alors bien trouvé son fils adoptif, Ichigo. Mais ce dernier s'était fait enlevé. Et apparemment une horde de protecteurs cherchaient à la fois à le sauver et en même temps à affaiblir Aizen.

— Il est là ? demanda Renji avec précipitation, sortant une photo du jeune homme de sa poche pour aider le brun.

— Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je l'aurais remarqué s'il était arrivé il y a quelques jours.

Renji expira, rangeant la photo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste tout en marmonnant « Alors il est bien chez ce connard… ».

— Je… Je ne peux pas vous aider… à le retrouver. Je ne sais rien; se referma Kaien.

— Mais tu peux nous aider à en savoir plus sur Aizen, hein ? Il nous faut faire tomber Inemuri. Une fois touché en plein cœur, il ne pourra plus rien faire. Et vous pourrez tous sortir de là.

Bien sûr. La proposition était alléchante. Stopper ce tyran. Détruire son château fort. Libérer ses esclaves.

— T'es un hacker pas vrai ? Tu passes tes journées devant ton ordi. C'est comme ça que t'as pu aider Urahara, j'ai pas raison ?

— Si… Mais c'est dangereux… Il voit tout…

— On a besoin de ton aide, Kaien Shiba. Tu es notre seul aide pour percer Inemuri.

Kaien plongea son regard dans celui de Renji. Cet homme était déterminé, c'était certain. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela devait être avec son patron, ce Jaggerjack qui commandait toute l'opération.

Il y aurait peut-être une chance. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rangiku. Il avait travaillé si longtemps pour ce jour. Ce jour où quelqu'un leur tendrait une main en leur promettant de les aider; que Yachiru et Tôshiro pourraient vivre une autre vie, avoir un futur plus beau que celui qui leur était actuellement destiné. Il était temps de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'accomplir ce qu'il s'était toujours donné de faire.

Soudain, dans le silence des deux hommes, il entendit la porte à double battants du couloir extérieur grincer en se balançant. Gin revenait.

Aussitôt, Kaien sauta sur la commode en bois près du lit. Il saisit avec maladresse une des brochures du règlement et des « prix des services offerts », éparpillant le petit paquet qui était fait. Il saisit un crayon dans le pot près du téléphone fixe. Puis il se mit à écrire quelque chose en toute hâte, le regard concentré rivé sur le papier.

Les pas se rapprochaient très lentement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? demanda Renji, aussi alerté par le bruit.

Sur ce, Kaien laissa tomber le stylo par terre mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il prit la feuille, relut rapidement et la donna à son interlocuteur.

— C'est G.O.T.E.I la clé. Une plateforme sécurisée que j'ai créée. Ça, c'est le chemin pour y aller. C'est la version cryptée, pas le temps d'écrire tout... Donnez-la à un de vos ingénieurs en informatique, il saura faire.

Renji ouvrit le papier plié en deux et grimaça à la vue des caractères et des chiffres qui ne lui disaient rien du tout.

 _G.O.T.E.I_

 _DW2 Sys. BLACKOUT_

 _-1-21-41-31-1-1-211-31-1-4_

Mais il s'empressa de ranger le papier dans sa veste sans rien ajouter, voulant bien croire le jeune homme qui venait de griffonner un vrai code informatique de tête, appris par cœur.

— On peut t'faire confiance ? lança Renji.

— J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps; murmura-t-il comme toute réponse.

Sur ses derniers mots, le brun arracha presque son propre tee-shirt et, ainsi torse nu, prit la nuque de Renji de deux fermes pour l'attirer à lui soudainement en un baiser enflammé qui surprit le rouge plus que raison.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Gin toujours aussi souriant.

— Ma, ma… Je pensais ouvrir la porte sur quelque chose d'un peu plus piquant, je suis déçu; dit-il d'un air boudeur.

Comprenant le rôle joué par Kaien, Renji le suivit en répondant au baiser tout en posant ses mains restées figées sur ses hanches étroites. Le faux couple se sépara une seconde plus tard, et Kaien s'inclina bien bas.

— Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le genre qu'il préfère, Monsieur Ichimaru.

Gin ouvrit légèrement les yeux, offrant une expression étonnante d'enfant surpris.

— Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! Moi qui me réjouissais tant !

Kaien fit une autre révérence comme pour pardonner les attentes déçues de son patron avant de récupérer son haut pour le remettre.

— Bien, bien. Kaien, tu peux disposer. Quant à vous, je vous escorte jusqu'à la salle de réception, nos deux patrons en ont fini des pourparlers.

Gin afficha une mine plus grave. Kaien ne se fit pas prier et après un dernier regard pour Renji, il disparut d'un pas soutenu. Le second de Grimmjow s'approcha lentement de Gin, encore abasourdi par cette rencontre qu'il venait de faire.

— Je vous en prie, après vous; murmura l'argenté avec un plaisir non feint.

Renji s'engagea alors dans le couloir.

Gin profita de l'avance du soldat pour regarder l'état de la chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose. On aurait dit un petit animal qui guettait le moindre indice le conduisant à sa proie. Et dans un sourire démentiel, on put comprendre qu'il venait de trouver son indice. La preuve pour un prochain repas.

Il observa ainsi longtemps le stylo tombé par terre et les brochures éparpillées sur la commode.

— Pris la main dans le sac.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Au même moment_

Les deux hommes n'avaient cessé de se fixer, assis dans leur fauteuil. Grimmjow avait les jambes assez écartées, coudes sur les genoux, doigts entremêlés. Aizen était confortablement installé, une jambe sur l'autre. Même après la courte agitation au moment où Aizen avait réclamé d'être seul avec Jaggerjack, ils n'avaient cessé de s'observer, de se défier du regard.

Tous les deux savaient bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne baisserait les yeux.

— Dîtes-moi la vérité à propos d'Ichigo, j'ai pas le temps pour des mensonges.

Aizen esquissa un sourire, finissant son verre de vin avant de le reposer sur la table basse et de reprendre sa position initiale.

— Il est bien vivant.

— Où ça ?

— Pas ici. Il ne travaille pas pour moi.

Grimmjow réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne devait pas se tromper.

— Pour quelle raison l'avoir laissé en vie ?

Aizen regarda, pensif, la salle autour de lui avant de répondre de manière évasive :

— Je ne suis pas un monstre au cœur de pierre. J'apprécie ce garçon.

Grimmjow tiqua au verbe utilisé. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas qu'Aizen évoque une quelconque forme de relation qu'il pouvait entretenir avec Ichigo. Son instinct lui criait de le sauver, de le sortir de ses griffes pour le loger dans ses bras. Une foutue émotion qui ne le quittait jamais.

— Vous le séquestrez chez vous. Ça peut faire l'objet d'une enquête de police qui obtiendra un mandat pour entrer dans votre demeure que vous tenez secrète.

Le bleuté n'était pas absolument sûr de son coup. Mais il fallait bien lui montrer qu'il voulait reprendre le garçon. Bien sûr, Aizen avait déjà pensé à tout.

— Inutile. Il a déjà une couverture bien loin d'ici. Pour la police, Ichigo n'a jamais disparu.

Aizen décroisa sa jambe et se pencha légèrement en avant, accoudés aux bras du fauteuil :

— Et je vous conseillerais d'oublier ce garçon. Vous avez déjà bien d'autres choses pour vous occuper l'esprit… cette affaire de Caja Negación par exemple.

— Je vous ai déjà donné mon avis là-dessus; répondit sèchement le bleuté.

Aizen pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, toujours amusé de ce que produisait la fougue de la jeunesse chez ce magnat tokyoïte.

— Bien. Belle détermination. Le jeu n'en sera que plus excitant.

— Je reprendrai Ichigo. Mais avant que tout commence, je veux une assurance préalable en cas de réussite.

— Et quelle serait la mienne si je gagnais ?

Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de sourire. Il sortit alors de la poche de son pantalon une petite boîte qui aurait pu contenir une bague. Il l'agita et un son retentit dans le silence du hall déserté.

— Ma Caja Negación est à l'intérieur. Je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Elle vous revient si je perds, ainsi que ma totale servitude.

— Parfait. Et que dois-je présenter à mon tour ?

— Je veux entendre la voix d'Ichigo.

Aizen émit un rire très fin et gracieux. Mais, de plus en plus joueur, il se laissa tenter aux règles de Grimmjow. Il sortit son portable personnel de la poche intérieure de sa veste et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire. Le bleuté, quant à lui, après avoir rangé la petite boîte, s'impatientait déjà, prêt à bondir sur le téléphone qu'Aizen porta à son oreille.

— Yammi ? Peux-tu aller voir notre invité je te prie ? J'attends…

Le bleuté sentait son cœur s'accélérer.

— Réveille-le dans ce cas... Dis-lui que quelqu'un veut lui parler au téléphone et passe lui ton portable…

En entendant les choses se faire, Aizen tendit son portable à Grimmjow qui le prit précipitamment en se levant d'un bond, sous le regard interrogateur de la panthère qui s'était couché aux pieds de son maître pendant toute la discussion.

— _Allô ?_ entendit-il à peine tant la voix était murmurée mais cela soulagea tout de même grandement le bleuté.

— Ichigo ! C'est moi… Grimmjow.

Il s'éloigna de leurs sièges, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être écouté attentivement par Aizen. Il entendait de l'autre côté du fil quelques bruissements de tissus et une voix éraillée, signe du réveil.

— _Grimmjow… Jaggerjack…_

— C'est ça, répète-le autant de fois que tu veux pour t'en rappeler. C'est le nom du mec qui va t'faire sortir de là.

Il y eut un silence étouffé. Grimmjow eut soudain l'impression qu'Ichigo faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer.

— Ichigo. Dis-moi quelque chose…

— _Grimmjow… Viens me sauver… Je t'en prie…_

Il entendit à peine les mots d'Ichigo qui tentait de parler le moins fort possible comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose, comme si on le menaçait, comme s'il avait pour ordre de garder le silence.

Cette pensée terrifia le bleuté qui eut l'impression que son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Encore cette émotion forte qui le prenait, cette envie irrésistible de le protéger.

— J'te promets. Tiens bon jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Tu es fort, Ichigo. Montre-leur.

Il y eut un petit son d'approbation et un sanglot étouffé. Grimmjow entendit qu'on lui prenait le téléphone et dans la seconde suivante il raccrocha. En deux pas, il était déjà face à Aizen, lui rendant son portable.

— Touchant; commenta le brun.

Aizen leva la main. Grimmjow remarqua alors enfin Gin qui les avait sans doute écoutés, à plusieurs mètres, gardant une porte capitonnée pourpre à deux battants. En voyant la main se lever, ce dernier ouvrit la porte nonchalamment, la même qu'il avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt avec Renji. Il allait certainement le chercher.

— Le jeu peut-il réellement commencé, _jeune homme_ ? demanda Aizen d'une voix douce.

— Il a commencé, _vieil homme_ ; fit Grimmjow en voyant Renji arriver, sifflant sa panthère pour qu'il la suive déjà vers la porte principale d'Inemuri.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _22h, Commissariat du district ouest de Tokyo_

Stark écrasa une nouvelle cigarette sur le petit cendrier blanc de porcelaine qu'il gardait toujours près de lui. Il avait trouvé sa place entre les multiples classeurs, pochettes et feuilles volantes qui s'entassaient sur le bureau du commissaire, autour d'un ordinateur démodé sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis plusieurs heures.

Chercher Ichigo Kurosaki. Il avait épuisé déjà de nombreux moyens mais aucun résultat n'avait émergé. Et cet après-midi, il avait lancé secrètement une enquête sur le garçon pour le localiser. Mais à en croire les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux, le jeune homme avait pris le premier avion après l'enterrement de son père adoptif Urahara Kisuke pour passer du temps loin du Japon. De fausses informations qui sentaient bien trop Aizen.

— Commissaire Stark !

Le brun leva les yeux, déjà épuisé de la mauvaise compagnie qui allait bientôt apparaître devant la porte ouverte de son bureau. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'un vieil homme ventripotent ne surgisse, les traits marqués à force de grimacer de colère. Les quelques cheveux blancs qu'il avait étaient gras, le front en sueur, la moustache frémissante.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon, Stark ? Je m'étais habitué à mieux de votre part !

Il s'approcha et, d'un geste sec, abattit un dossier sur le bureau, faisant vaciller une pile de pochettes. Stark jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire classée dont il avait dû écrire le rapport.

— Je n'avais rien à dire de plus; se défendit-il.

— C'est fait à l'arrache, ça me donne juste l'impression que vous ne prenez pas votre travail au sérieux !

— Je ne vous permets pas. Jetez un coup d'œil à l'heure et regardez mon bureau.

Le petit monsieur au large ventre grommela un instant, les dents s'entrechoquant comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère, avant d'exploser :

— C'est pas une raison ! Tâchez de mieux vous appliquer !

Puis il sortit du bureau non sans reprendre d'abord le dossier de Stark. Ce dernier expira un grand coup. Son patron l'épuisait.

Soudain, son portable vibra sous un classeur. Il mit quelques secondes avant de le trouver. C'était un message de Jaggerjack.

 _« Du nouveau. Chez moi dès que possible. »_

Il se leva soudainement et éteignit son ordinateur précipitamment. Puis il reprit soigneusement tous les documents concernant Ichigo et Aizen afin de les ranger dans son sac à dos en cuir noir. Il ne voulait pas que ces heures supplémentaires ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains au bureau.

Il reprit son long manteau marron à la patère, près de la porte. En y repensant, son patron l'épuisait certes, mais il avait un tant soit peu raison. Ces derniers temps, il faisait le double de son travail en agissant avec Jaggerjack. Il devait avouer que pour de petites enquêtes mineures, il essayait de gagner du temps en bâclant au plus vite le travail.

Il se dirigea à l'accueil, et répondit à Jaggerjack qu'il se mettait en route. En remettant sa veste et son sac à dos par-dessus, il prit un instant pour regarder le tableau des disparitions accroché sur le mur de l'entrée. Des têtes s'affichaient, encore et toujours. Encore et encore. Toujours plus. Tokyo était bouffé de l'intérieur…

Il croisa le regard imprimé en couleur d'une gamine, plus petite que sa propre fille, l'air joyeux, ses magnifiques cheveux roses dans le vent, un sourire sur le visage. Yachiru Kusajishi. Disparue depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Secouant la tête, comme pour se redonner de l'énergie, il salua la jeune femme de l'accueil et disparut dans la fraîcheur de la nuit retrouver sa voiture sur le parking. Une fois installé, il décida d'appeler la nourrice qui gardait sa fille :

— _Allô ? Monsieur Stark ?_

— Bonsoir Lisa. Lili' va bien ?

— _Oui, bien sûr. Elle dort, là. Vous voulez que je la réveille ?_

Stark sourit.

— Non, laisse-la dormir. Je vais encore rentrer plus tard que prévu ce soir, ça va aller ?

— _Pas de problème, Monsieur._

— Fais comme chez toi d'ici là. Je te remercie Lisa. Je dois y aller.

— _À plus tard._

Rassuré par cet appel, il démarra son moteur. Il était déchiré entre deux sentiments. À la fois, il voulait tout arrêter pour profiter de sa fille. Il aurait bien envie de tout jeter en l'air, de tout oublier, d'abandonner ce combat titanesque pour s'enfermer dans un cocon rien que lui et sa fille afin de profiter d'elle et de la voir grandir. D'un autre côté, s'il faisait ça, c'était justement pour ne plus jamais qu'un parent soit séparé de son enfant à cause d'un quelconque psychopathe. Pour protéger la population de ce danger.

Mais ce but quasi utopique lui arrachait trop de moments avec sa fille.


	21. Chapitre 21

_Yo,_

 _Réponse à la review:_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Pas de soucis ça me va droit au cœur héhé ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 21. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Plus tard, QG de Grimmjow_

— C'était inconscient et dangereux ! Estimez-vous heureux d'être toujours en vie !

Dans le bureau à l'allure très moderne et dépouillée de Grimmjow, Stark n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire après avoir entendu le résumé de leur soirée et leur passage chez Aizen.

— Ça s'est décidé dans le feu de l'action… ; tenta de défendre Renji.

— Dans le feu de l'action ? Vous auriez pu vous faire descendre une dizaine de fois ! Si ce n'est pire !

Stark était habituellement très calme et serein mais là, cette affaire le rendait de plus en plus nerveux et angoissé, voire colérique.

Il se dirigea vers Grimmjow qui regardait le sol, adossé contre un meuble, les bras croisés sur le torse. L'index pointé vers lui, il continua ses remontrances :

— Si c'est comme ça, autant tout arrêter ! Il se moque de vous depuis le début et vous, vous tombez bêtement dans ses filets la gueule ouverte ! S'il n'était pas joueur…

— On peut en placer une, bordel ?! s'écria Renji, accablé de colère et de fatigue.

Grimmjow, lui, ne disait toujours rien, fixant le sol.

— Cette rencontre a pu nous faire trouver Kaien Shiba et avoir ses codes pour communiquer avec Inemuri. On a un coup d'avance !

Stark leva les yeux au ciel en crachant :

— Et qui nous assure que ce mec est fiable et que ce n'est pas encore un coup d'Aizen ?!

Renji eut envie de répondre, le papier fourni de codes dans la main, mais n'y parvint pas. C'était un débat de sourds.

— Asseyons-nous; déclara Grimmjow d'une voix monocorde.

La voix était tellement fatiguée, pleine d'un tel sérieux, que tout le monde l'écouta et se retrouva bien vite sur les canapés du bureau.

— J'ai peut-être merdé, emporté par la mort de Yoruichi; commença Grimmjow à l'adresse du policier; mais cette rencontre a mis les choses au clair, j'avais besoin de le voir et de lui parler en face, et non par attaques à distance. Et puis… j'ai pu entendre la voix d'Ichigo. Il faut agir rapidement pour le retrouver.

— Mais vous n'avez aucune piste, si ce n'est de savoir qu'il ne travaille pas pour Aizen. Si votre « deal » c'est soit la Caja Negación soit Ichigo, notre ennemi s'en frotte déjà les mains…

— Le seul moyen qu'on ait c'est d'affaiblir Kyôka Suigetsu. Une attaque surprise assez puissante pour l'obliger à nous dire où Ichigo se trouve.

— Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Sur ce, Stark sortit une pochette de sa sacoche. Il montra alors aux deux hommes face à lui les faux papiers concernant le jeune disparu.

— Notre vrai Ichigo a une doublure depuis le début de son séjour chez Aizen. Voici des documents à propos du seul Ichigo Kurosaki que la police puisse trouver, séjournant actuellement en Thaïlande avec un Visa aux normes d'une durée d'un an. Même identité, même tête, jusqu'au même compte bancaire. Difficile de déceler un faux quand on est au courant de rien. Aizen lui a pris toute sa vie. Il a l'a fait entièrement disparaître. La police ne vous suivra jamais et vous ne pourrez pas attaquer seul sa forteresse.

Grimmjow serra les poings en regardant les documents. Un coup d'avance. Toujours un coup d'avance.

— Mais cette fois c'est nous qui avons une carte en plus dans notre jeu. C'est notre seul chance.

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte. Grimmjow permit d'entrer et Stark put apercevoir un jeune homme blond au visage très fin portant un sac noir en bandoulière.

— Vous m'avez demandé, Patron ?

— Ouais, viens t'asseoir vers nous Illfort, on a besoin de toi.

Le dit Illfort eut l'air un peu désorienté, certainement peu habitué à être aussi proche de son employeur mais s'exécuta tout de même rapidement, à la vue de la mine fatiguée du bleuté. Une fois assis à côté de Renji, ce dernier lui fit passer un bout de papier que le blond regarda avec étonnement.

— Un hacker d'Inemuri nous a fourni ces codes secrètement. Il s'agirait d'une plateforme qu'il a créée. Tu pourrais nous la trouver ?

Illfort acquiesça solennellement, les yeux rivés sur le bout de papier, cogitant déjà à la manière de faire.

— Ça devrait être dans mes cordes mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

— Combien ?

Illfort croisa le regard sévère de son boss avant de revoir les codes, comme pour évaluer le temps de travail.

— Demain matin à la première heure, j'aurai trouvé.

— Bien; fit le bleuté, rassuré; tu peux déjà nous en tirer quelque chose à vue d'nez ?

Illfort analysa plus à propos le détail de chaque chiffre et lettre :

 _G.O.T.E.I_

 _DW2 Sys. BLACKOUT_

 _-1-21-41-31-1-1-211-31-1-4_

— Oui. Evidemment, la plateforme doit porter le nom de Goteï. Elle serait basée sur un système de codage assez complexe mais faisable qui est Blackout –un surnom souvent donné par les hackers. Et on peut uniquement y aller par le Deep Web, codifié par DW. Le 2 est certainement le « numéro d'étage » du Deep Web.

— Et les numéros en-dessous ? demanda Renji.

— Je ne sais pas encore mais c'est certainement le mot de passe pour accéder à la plateforme. Pour plus de sécurité, il a dû le codifier d'une manière unique, qu'aucun de ces collègues ne pourrait aisément connaître.

— Bien. Décrypte-nous ça pour demain matin, on ne doit plus perdre de temps; déclara gravement Grimmjow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Plus loin, le lendemain matin_

Ichigo se morfondait en pleurs. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Mais étrangement, le son de ses sanglots était la seule chose qui le réconfortait dans le silence morbide de cette chambre capitonnée blanche.

Il avait encore tenté de s'échapper. Après l'appel de Grimmjow, revigoré par une once d'espoir, il s'était élancé contre Yammi, dans l'idée de le dépasser pour atteindre la porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas réussi. La punition avait été longue et douloureuse. Ses coups de pied avaient retourné son estomac tandis que ses poings l'avaient évanoui. Maintenant, il n'osait pas toucher son visage tant il se sentait défiguré, la vue atrophiée par une pommette et une arcade gonflées.

Il s'était réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard. Son horloge interne semblait encore parler et se situait au lendemain de cette triste soirée, tôt dans la matinée. Ichigo s'assit, non sans difficulté, poussant un râle qu'il ne crut pas reconnaître.

Il était seul dans la pièce.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, sales, poussiéreuses, pleines de sang séché. Il en sentait aussi sur son visage au front moite de sueur. Son dos le faisait souffrir tandis que son estomac criait famine depuis plusieurs heures. Ses jambes étaient courbaturées. Il n'osait pas faire bouger sa cheville foulée, maigrement bandée.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Adossé contre le mur d'en face, il n'eut pas la force de s'enfuir et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Entrèrent à nouveau Aizen et Yammi.

Il eut envie d'exprimer toute sa colère mêlée de désespoir mais rien ne parvint. Même un cri lui fut impossible tant il avait crié la veille, fatiguant pour un moment ses cordes vocales. Il resta adossé au mur et se contenta d'arrêter de pleurer, d'oublier la peur qui se réveillait dans ses entrailles. D'un geste las dénué de force, il parvint seulement à essuyer ses larmes sur son visage, du revers de sa main.

— Te voilà dans un bien sale état, Ichigo.

Aizen ne semblait pas du tout peiné, impeccable dans un nouveau costume. Il tira sur le haut de son pantalon pour mieux s'accroupir face à Ichigo et caressa délicatement quelques mèches orange.

— Yammi m'a raconté. Tu aurais pu éviter d'être encore un mauvais garçon hier soir, ce n'était pas si difficile…

Face au mutisme embué de nouvelles larmes d'Ichigo, il poursuivit :

— Je projetais de te faire sortir d'ici aujourd'hui. Mais, après ça, je veux être sûr que tu aies bien compris la leçon.

Aussitôt, il claqua ses doigts et Yammi disparut momentanément avant de réapparaitre, portant quelque chose à la main. Ichigo se mit à geindre maladroitement en avisant un fouet sous la forme d'une lanière à pointe en cuir. Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps qu'il s'éloigna le plus possible de la montagne de muscles.

— Allons, allons; calma Aizen sous les suppliques tremblantes et sanglotées d'Ichigo; c'est la dernière épreuve. Après cela, tu seras pur, lavé de tes fautes, comme un très bon garçon.

Le brun lui sourit et vint saisir le jeune homme paniqué au bras. Ichigo tentait de crier mais rien ne voulait sortir. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien. Aizen s'installa élégamment à terre, contre un mur capitonné et blottit Ichigo contre lui, exhibant son dos tremblant à Yammi.

— S'i'…vous… p'ait…

— Laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien.

L'homme d'affaires lui remontait en même temps son unique habit pour le passer au-delà de sa tête. Ainsi complètement nu, si proche d'Aizen, Ichigo continua de pleurer, humilié et apeuré.

— Quinze coups seront nécessaires.

L'ordre était donné. La seconde suivante, Yammi abattit violemment le fouet sur le dos exposé d'Ichigo qui hurla comme il put, s'accrochant aux habits d'Aizen face à lui.

Les coups dansèrent sous le regard diverti d'Aizen qui ne manquait pas une seconde de cette torture. Bientôt, le dos d'Ichigo fut couvert de fines crevasses ensanglantées et son visage était baigné de larmes.

— Chhhut… Ça va aller… encore quelques coups…; murmura Aizen en caressant ses cheveux doucement.

Ichigo endura encore cinq coups qui le submergèrent totalement. Il ne criait plus, ne pleurait plus, et n'avait même plus la force de s'accrocher à Aizen. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que le brun le récupère. Il se sentait déphasé, inconscient, arrivé à sa plus extrême limite humaine.

— Yammi. Laisse-nous un instant je te prie.

La montagne s'éclipsa avec le fouet et la salle redevint silencieuse. On ne pouvait entendre que les sanglots et les maigres gémissements qu'Ichigo produisait inconsciemment.

— C'est fini Ichigo… Là… Tout va bien…

Ichigo se sentait partir, les yeux fermés, mais les caresses répétées d'Aizen l'en empêchaient. Il laissa son bourreau lui soulever le menton et poser une main sur sa nuque pour la maintenir. Puis il sentit au contact de ses lèvres quelque chose de doux – la seule chose douce depuis longtemps. Le contact était fébrile, en équilibre, à peine appuyé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il observa le visage d'Aizen bien près de lui. Un baiser. Il l'embrassait. Mais, bien qu'Ichigo n'eût jamais voulu une telle chose, ce baiser était si rassurant, si chaud, si réconfortant, qu'il ne put tenter de s'en extirper.

Bien vite, Aizen remarquant qu'il avait le champ libre, les baisers redoublèrent d'intensité et se multiplièrent, sur le visage, le cou, le torse.

— Tu as été très gentil… Je suis fier de toi, Ichigo; fit-il entre deux baisers.

Puis, Aizen vint saisir la main du plus jeune et la déplaça lentement jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Ichigo prit peur mais l'autre le tenait fermement. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le tissu du pantalon qui formait une bosse durcie.

— Tu sens comme tu me fais plaisir à être un si bon garçon ?

Ichigo resta immobile. La main d'Aizen faisait bouger la sienne sur son membre enfermé, et ce dernier soufflait de plaisir, au creux de son oreille :

— Bien, Ichigo, très bien. Reste toujours ainsi avec moi et tout ira bien.

Ichigo pleura de plus belle en repensant à Grimmjow. Il avait beau l'avoir haï, l'avoir traité de tous les noms… maintenant c'est lui qu'il voulait pour venir le sauver. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir tout seul. Il voyait enfin l'étendue terrifiante du pouvoir de son bourreau.

Aizen le porta alors dans ses bras en se remettant debout et sortit de la pièce blanche. Ichigo préféra garder les yeux fermés, au bord de l'endormissement. Il sentit qu'on bougeait, qu'on montait des escaliers dans un silence quasi religieux.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans la salle de bain que reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme. Elle était tout à fait traditionnelle avec un bain creusé dans la pierre et une décoration japonaise sublime. Le bois chaleureux qui entourait la pièce contrastait avec la blancheur malsaine et aveuglante de la chambre capitonnée.

Ichigo se rappela amèrement tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le bain à son arrivée dans la demeure jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas dû croire qu'il pouvait sortir d'ici par lui-même.

Délicatement, Aizen le déposa dans l'eau chaude. Ichigo eut l'impression d'être entouré d'un nuage de coton moelleux et il soupira de plaisir. Aizen sourit, réjoui, et tout aussi lentement, se saisit d'un gant et d'un savon.

— Ne dit-on pas « après l'effort, le réconfort » ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Plus tard dans la matinée, QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

Lorsque Grimmjow émergea d'un nouveau cauchemar, il était pratiquement midi. Il s'était couché après avoir congédié tout le monde une fois son informaticien envoyé en missive pour décoder les informations de Kaien Shiba.

Sa courte nuit avait été perturbée par le souvenir de Yoruichi. Ne pas avoir trouvé son corps laissait à son imagination toutes les possibilités les plus tordues. Il avait du mal à la croire morte. Cette femme qu'il avait secrètement admirée, qui avait toujours été la plus forte, la plus expérimentée, la plus intelligente, la plus maligne, la plus toute chose…

Il se frotta les yeux d'une main. Éloignant les draps, il découvrit par la fine source de lumière solaire entre ses stores, son torse perlé de sueur. Décidant de ne pas ressasser de mauvais souvenirs plus longtemps dans son lit, il se leva et se dirigea tout de suite vers sa salle de bain.

La pluie d'eau fraîche qui s'abattit sur ses cheveux et ses épaules le réveilla instantanément mais il préféra garder les yeux fermés. Il pensa à Ichigo. Il avait l'impression que la rencontre avec Aizen ne présageait rien de bon pour ce gamin emprisonné quelque part. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

Il avait déjà cherché activement s'il y avait eu des survivants tel Ulquiorra mais qui serait sorti, comme dans le cas d'Ichigo, d'un peut-être bien pire enfer. Les recherches n'avaient pas abouti. Personne n'avait _survécu_ à cela.

Il sortit plus sombre que jamais de la douche et s'habilla rapidement jean noir, chaussettes, chaussures et simple chemise blanche dont il retroussa les manches avant d'enrouler autour de son poignet gauche sa montre. Un coup de sèche-cheveux plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain puis de sa chambre.

Il alla retrouver la salle à manger aménagée très simplement pour l'étage. Il découvrit là Renji, assis à une chaise, à moitié adossé au mur, une jambe repliée dont le pied s'appuyait sur l'assise, en pleine lecture d'un dossier. Il finissait une tasse de café.

— Patron; salua Renji en tendant sa main droite.

— Appelle-moi Grimmjow et tutoie-moi de temps en temps, on se connaît depuis trop longtemps; répondit lassement le bleuté en serrant la main à un Renji tout sourire.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cafetière encore chaude pour remplir sa tasse habituelle qui reposait encore sur l'égouttoir.

— Ça fait combien de temps dis-moi ? continua Grimmjow.

— Plus de dix ans, j' crois; s'amusa Renji; lorsque ton père a demandé à mon vieux d'être ton coach sportif.

— Et que tu me battais absolument partout; sourit le bleuté en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour une première gorgée.

Renji partit d'un court rire franc avant d'ajouter :

— Pour ta défense, j'avais quelques années d'entraînement en plus derrière moi !

Grimmjow acquiesça avec un sourire.

— C'est quoi ça ? fit-il en pointant du doigt un gâteau fait maison nappé de crème pâtissière, qui trônait sous une cloche en verre.

— Mh ? Oh, Nelliel est passée tôt c' matin en apportant ça. Elle était triste de te savoir au lit !

— Tss, elle a bien d'la chance de décider de ses heures de sommeil, elle…

Il saisit une part et vint s'asseoir à table pour la dévorer entre deux gorgées de café.

— Voilà le bilan économique d'Aizen que tu avais demandé. C'est le plus détaillé qu'on puisse faire…

Renji fit glisser le document sur la table et but le fond de sa tasse.

— Et au fait, Illfort pense être prêt. Il attend ton feu vert.

Grimmjow hocha à nouveau la tête et finit la part de gâteau. Puis il prit sa tasse et le document et se leva de sa chaise.

— Je bosse ça et après je vais le voir.

Puis il sortit de la cuisine et, en quelques pas, il était déjà à la porte de son bureau. En entrant, il vit Ulquiorra lever les yeux vers lui, assis simplement sur le canapé. Grimmjow soupira légèrement :

— T'es là, toi ?

Il alla s'installer à son bureau en remarquant Ulquiorra se lever et le suivre.

— Vous me retenez ici.

— J'ai pas envie de refaire tous les coins paumés des SDF de la ville quand j'aurai besoin de toi.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit. C'est contre ma volonté.

Grimmjow serra les dents une seconde et leva la tête pour fixer le plus jeune face à lui d'un air mauvais :

— Écoute. J'ai pas passé la meilleure des nuits. J'ai une mort sur les bras, un innocent enfermé quelque part par ma faute et un psychopathe à mon cul donc ta volonté on verra après.

— Relâchez-moi et je ne vous causerai plus aucun souci.

— T'es plus têtu qu'moi, ma parole ! Tu restes là et tu la fermes. Une seconde dehors et tu seras buté pour nous avoir montré Kyôka Suigetsu. Alors je te conseille de pas faire le con plus longtemps et de rester sagement ici.

— Vous comptez tuer Aizen ?

Grimmjow fut une seconde interloqué par cette question subite mais répondit :

— C'est pas le but premier mais ça reste toujours une forte éventualité.

Ulquiorra acquiesça et quitta le bureau sans un mot. Après s'être demandé pourquoi il fallait que le témoin majeur soit un garçon aussi étrange et original, Grimmjow plongea dans le document que lui avait donné Renji ainsi que d'autres sous format numérique après avoir allumé son ordinateur.

Il resta ainsi un certain temps à travailler. Il s'informa de chaque vente, chaque prix, chaque actionnaire, chaque marché, chaque pays visé, chaque société renversée. Aizen avait fait du chemin, c'était indéniable. Il avait construit un empire de ses deux mains avec patience et dévouement, quitte à en devenir fou aujourd'hui pour le conserver à tout prix.

Quand il eut finit, il se leva et laissa là ses affaires pour sortir. Il descendit par ascenseur à l'étage dédié aux ingénieurs et informaticiens. Il déambula ainsi entre les bureaux jusqu'à rejoindre un carré d'élite dont faisait partie Illfort Grantz, le parfait informaticien, ancien hackeur.

— Alors ?

L'informaticien blond sursauta à la vue de son patron et retira immédiatement ses écouteurs qu'il gardait constamment -adorant écouter de la musique en travaillant.

— Monsieur, j'ai… j'ai terminé le décodage.

— Et pour résumer rapidement, c'était quoi la clé ?

Illfort fut satisfait de voir que son chef lui faisait confiance. Aussi reprit-il ses notes avec empressements pour expliquer brièvement :

— Ce Kaien Shiba semble s'y connaitre en nombre binaire. Il est si expérimenté qu'il fonctionne avec une forme raccourcie dont il faut comprendre le système car toute sa plateforme est entièrement codée ainsi..

 _-1-21-41-31-1-1-211-31-1-4_

— Ça c'est une forme raccourcie d'une combinaison binaire ?

— Exactement. Le code est assez simple, mais invite malicieusement à voir plus loin. En fait les barres horizontales sont les 0. Le 1 seul reste 1. Et le numéro avant le 1 indique le nombre de 0. Voici la forme finie.

 _01001000010001010100110001010000_

— Étrangement trop facile.

— C'est déjà un bon code. Il n'avait certainement pas le temps ou les moyens de faire mieux.

— Et ça signifie quoi ?

Illfort ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'activa rapidement sur son ordinateur et Grimmjow comprit qu'il perçait Internet pour s'enfoncer dans le Deep Web avec assurance et agilité. Au bout de deux minutes il retrouvait la page codée.

— Le mot de passe demande quatre lettres et une seule erreur est possible. Si on lit bien cela forme…

 _HELP_

Grimmjow déglutit légèrement. Ça donnait le ton. La page s'ouvrit sur un écran noir et des lignes de codes vertes apparurent d'un seul coup, s'alignant les unes après les autres. Illfort sut apparemment quoi faire et bientôt ils furent face à un écran de tchat des plus neutres.

— Envoie un premier message pour une prise de contact. Enregistre chaque action.

— Bien Monsieur.

Grimmjow allait s'en aller mais il revint sur le blond après réflexion.

— Déménage ton bureau dans le mien, tu travailleras sur ça exclusivement maintenant.

— D-d'accord !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _24h plus tard, Inemuri_

Kaien prit le bras de Rangiku pour l'emmener à l'écart.

— Je l'ai fait; murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Rangiku l'observa un moment, les yeux écarquillés. Elle comprit instantanément de quoi il s'agissait à la vue de l'expression grave et fermée de son ami.

— Tu… Tu… leur parles ?

Elle aussi chuchotait. Kaien ne fit qu'acquiescer et ce fut tout. Il repartit de plus belle aider Yachiru à s'habiller de son kimono noir et blanc.

Rangiku resta un instant immobile. Elle sentit comme une chaleur gonfler sa poitrine, au plus profond de son être. Comme un espoir renaissant. Mais il ne fallait pas le laisser s'enflammer si vite. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas si simple. Seulement… Kaien avait déjà réussi l'exploit de percer Inemuri.

Elle assista à nouveau Toshiro pour serrer sa ceinture dans son dos et ajuster les pans de son kimono sur le torse puis alla aider Yumichika avec Hisagi. Depuis peu, ils communiquaient par langage des signes, même si le discours était encore balbutiant, les progrès étaient tout de même immenses.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans l'habituelle salle avec tous les pensionnaires alignés en rangs soignés. Depuis la première séance, plus personne n'avait osé arriver en retard ou tenter de se cacher dans leur chambre. Tout le monde était là, et bientôt il y aurait une personne en moins. Cela serait la troisième. Et personne n'avait de nouvelle des deux premiers. De sombres rumeurs disaient qu'ils devaient être morts.

— Je deviendrai bientôt plus sévère quant à la punition si le traître n'est pas désigné ou n'a pas le courage de se montrer.

Aizen, impeccable comme d'habitude, affichait pourtant une mine sereine et polie. Il appela Yachiru à nouveau qui se détacha maladroitement du rang et essuya une larme naissante pour rejoindre les bras de Gin qui l'embrassa sur le front.

Aizen lui demanda deux nombres et elle s'exécuta au hasard de ce qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il tourna lentement les pages du livret, posa son index sur la colonne des noms et le baissa lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à s'arrêter net, provoquant les tremblements de toute une assemblée.

— Toshiro Hitsugaya.


	22. Chapitre 22

_Yo,_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **Trolocat** : Pas de soucis ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucune obligation ! Merci beaucoup ! Ton entrain me fait comme d'habitude très plaisir, et oui Toshiro, le pauvre... Mais je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Ahah mais non bien sûr, je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! Je devrais peut-être m'excuser pour mes cliffhangers... Alala désolée de te donner toutes ses angoisses, je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps pour que tu ailles vite découvrir la suite... Merci d'être une si fervente lectrice ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 22. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

L'assemblée resta cette fois-ci totalement silencieuse. Pas de chuchotement. Une réaction figée. Tout le monde connaissait la personne désignée. Un enfant. Et tout à coup, la punition d'Aizen prit dans l'esprit de tous un tournant bien plus terrifiant et cruel encore.

Toshiro, coincé entre Kaien et Hisagi, gardait les yeux écarquillés, plongés dans le vide, son nom prononcé par la voix grave d'Aizen se répétant dans sa tête. En baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures, il remarqua alors que tout son corps s'était mis à trembler.

La seconde suivante, il vit des hommes immenses arriver, matraque à la ceinture, et il perdit son souffle, pris de panique, le cœur battant, l'esprit embrumé incapable de réagir.

Mais à l'instant même où l'un deux saisit fermement son bras si maigre, il entendit résonner dans toute la pièce le hurlement de Rangiku :

— NON ! LAISSEZ-LE !

La jeune femme avait enjambé les quelques mètres qui la séparait de Toshiro et empoignait violemment l'homme pour lui faire lâcher sa prise sur l'enfant et l'obliger à reculer.

Le cri faisait encore écho dans la pièce silencieuse. La voix était si triste, si désespérée. Tout le monde regardait la scène, impuissant mais espérant secrètement quelque chose. Gin, près d'Aizen et tenant une Yachiru en pleurs, avait lui-même ouvert grand les yeux à l'entente de la protestation.

Tout se passa très vite. Elle hurla encore de tout son cœur mais les hommes de main d'Aizen répondirent d'un coup coude dans le nez et de genou dans son ventre, arrachant ses cheveux pour immobiliser ses gestes avant de la jeter sur le côté.

La seconde suivant, ils sortaient du rang, tenant Toshiro resté figé, tremblant et suffoquant, lorsque Rangiku revint à l'attaque pour tirer avec la force d'une furie sur les bras des hommes qui saisissaient l'enfant. Soudain Aizen éleva la voix :

— STOP !

Les hommes ne renvoyèrent aucun coup et Rangiku s'arrêta, tournant lentement sa tête vers Aizen, son visage baigné de larmes.

— Rangiku Matsumoto, en te révoltant ainsi, tu t'exposes à de nombreux risques…; déclara-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Gin regarda tour à tour Aizen puis Rangiku. Son sourire avait entièrement disparu et il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son inquiétude.

Rangiku tituba alors jusqu'à l'estrade, essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait déjà de son nez, et se mit à genoux avant de baisser respectueusement la tête.

— Je vous en supplie, Monsieur… Prenez-moi à sa place.

Soudain, toute l'assemblée se mit à chuchoter son commentaire sur le courage et le sacrifice quasi maternel dont Rangiku faisait preuve. Les trois hommes de la même chambre n'osaient par contre pas dire un mot. Yachiru avait redoublé ses pleurs et ses gémissements en comprenant la situation.

Kaien aurait aussi pleuré s'il avait été seul. Son choix était insupportable : soit en finir avec cette punition en se désignant comme le coupable mais, auquel cas, tous ses efforts et espoirs de sauver ses proches d'Inemuri mourraient avec lui, soit laisser ses amis, Toshiro ou Rangiku, se sacrifier pour lui.

— Silence !

Aussitôt, il n'y eut plus un bruit et Gin passa une main sur la bouche de la plus petite pour lui éviter de crier.

— Matsumoto, tu es bien sure de toi ?

La jeune femme rousse releva la tête et acquiesça sèchement, le regard déterminé, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur sa décision. Elle devait le faire. C'était son rôle. Elle devait protéger les enfants. Elle devait protéger la couverture de Kaien pour qu'il les sauve tous.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi. Gardes, relâchez le jeune Hitsugaya, et descendez-la en bas.

Aussitôt dit, Toshiro fut projeté en arrière et resta immobile, les yeux en larmes, la gorge nouée, pendant que les gardes saisissaient Rangiku.

Yachiru cria et se débattit si fort que Gin ne put la retenir plus longtemps. Elle atterrit maladroitement par terre et courut enlacer la jeune femme.

Ichimaru, quant à lui, la mine défaite, ne put que murmurer pour lui-même un « Non… » imperceptible pour autrui en voyant sa chère Rangiku ainsi retenue, prête à descendre au sous-sol.

— Qu'on en finisse ! Vous savez maintenant tous ce qu'il en coûte de me faire attendre ! Disparaissez maintenant !

Aizen et Gin s'en allèrent ainsi, prenant en premier la porte principale. Gin regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme avant de suivre son supérieur sur ses pas.

Il fallut un instant avant que tout le monde ne se mette à bouger et se dirige vers la sortie. Kaien accourut au plus vite vers Rangiku qui était proche de la fameuse porte que tous, avant elle, avaient empruntée. Il sépara Yachiru qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal avant que ça ne soit un des gardes qui ne le fasse, et vit dans les yeux de Rangiku qu'elle était comme rassurée. Elle souriait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, à la petite fille qui hurlait de tristesse et de colère.

— Tout va bien se passer ma chérie, tu verras… Tu écoutes Yen' maintenant, hein ?

La petite ne réussit pas à répondre quelque chose d'audible.

Rangiku regarda plus sérieusement Kaien :

— Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… prends soin d'eux…

Kaien sentait sa gorge trop serrée. Que se faisait-il _en bas_ ? Reviendrait-elle dans le même état ? Se reverraient-ils seulement un jour ?

— Ran'… Je n'ai jamais voulu que… jamais…

— Tout va bien aller; sourit-elle tristement.

Et soudain, l'un des gardes tint fermement le col du kimono de Kaien pour l'extirper du groupe avec l'enfant. Ils virent alors tous les deux, impuissants, apeurés, la femme prendre la porte et la refermer sèchement derrière eux.

Et ce fut soudain fini.

Le calme revint en même temps que la salle se vida.

Et tout à coup, il n'y eut plus rien.

Hisagi et Yumichika s'approchèrent lentement pour consoler Toshiro qui pleurait, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés, le visage amer. Yachiru continuait de gémir de tristesse dans les bras de Kaien qui était tombé à genoux sous le poids accablant de cette épreuve. On distinguait à peine, dans son visage baissé, son regard fermé par la barrière de ses cheveux, une larme longeant sa joue.

Et le groupe sentit tout à coup monter autour d'eux un vide, plein de ténèbres et de désespoirs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Patron ! La connexion vient de s'établir.

La voix d'Illfort avait fissuré le pesant silence morne qui planait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant dans le bureau de Grimmjow. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre son employé.

— Enfin ! Ça fait des heures !

Effectivement, après le premier message d'Illfort pour établir un contact, Kaien avait répondu, expliquant brièvement par écrit le fonctionnement de sa plateforme. Puis il avait presque soudainement disparu. Un tour complet de l'horloge avait été nécessaire pour le voir réapparaitre.

— _Excusez mon retard._

— _Des ennuis ?_

— _Aizen est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur._

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Il savait bien que c'était lui qui perturbait la tranquillité habituelle de ce magnat d'entreprise mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps plus tôt de considérer les conséquences de ses actes sur les victimes d'Aizen, emprisonnées à Inemuri. Il écrivit lui-même le message suivant.

— _Explique._

La réponse mit un certain temps à arriver.

— _Depuis la fuite d'Urahara, Aizen choisit au hasard un jour sur deux une personne d'Inemuri pour l'enfermer dans les prisons du sous-sol. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'y passe. Ce soir, c'est tombé sur ma meilleure amie._

Grimmjow et Illfort se regardèrent mais ne surent pas quoi se dire ni quoi répondre. Du point de vue de ces personnes, la situation était de plus en plus dramatique. Et le bleuté ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Finalement, ce fut Kaien qui ajouta à la conversation :

— _Cette personne qui a aidé Urahara à s'enfuir et qui devrait se dénoncer pour arrêter cet enfer, c'est bien moi._

Les deux hommes relurent silencieusement plusieurs fois la phrase. Grimmjow se saisit alors du clavier, Illfort le laissa faire en s'écartant légèrement.

— Putain…

— _Nous lâche-pas;_ écrivit-il; _Kaien, on a besoin de toi pour percer Inemuri. Sans ton aide, le combat est perdu d'avance._

— _Mon aide ? Le garçon que vous voulez sauver n'est pas ici et je ne suis pas proche d'Aizen au point de connaître l'ensemble de son entreprise._

Grimmjow se redressa un instant, tournant sur lui-même en levant les yeux au plafond tout en tirant sa tête à l'arrière pour détendre sa nuque. Ça commençait mal.

— _J'ai besoin que tu me transfères sur la plateforme tout ce qui passe de manière numérique : noms et adresses des clients, comptes en banque, bilans d'entreprise, administration du lieu, noms des employés… Tout ce que je peux utiliser pour le renverser._

Il y eut un silence de la part du destinataire. Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow avait redescendu ses manches de chemises à ses poignets et avait retrouvé, adossée sur son fauteuil, sa veste de costume pour l'enfiler.

— Répond pas ?

— Non, patron…; glissa Illfort en observant l'écran.

Le bleuté pesta et vint écrire un dernier message :

— _Si tu te dénonces, tu meurs et elle te suivra après, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Si tu m'aides, il y a moyen que vous vous en sortiez avec un plus bel avenir._

Grimmjow laissa là Illfort et saisit ses affaires avant de le saluer pour quitter le bureau. Il avisa sur sa montre les dix-huit heures passées. Il devait se dépêcher. En attendant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent à lui au niveau du garage, il repensa à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir sur G.O.T.E.I. Il se doutait bien que le quotidien de Kaien devait être déjà bien périlleux et précaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste compatir et le laisser filer pour sa sécurité. C'était soit tout soit rien. Un atout pareil ne pouvait pas lui glisser si facilement des doigts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow conduisait seul sa BMW noire dans les boulevards de Tokyo. Encore une fois, son esprit divagua, l'obscurité s'affaissant au-dessus des lignes électriques et des néons de la ville, apportant avec lui de lourds nuages orageux.

Comme d'habitude, il revoyait Ichigo dans son esprit. Quand il avait fait sa rencontre dans les sous-sols où Renji l'avait interrogé puis seul à seul dans son bureau. Sa peur dans ses yeux. Son incompréhension et sa volonté inespérée que tout s'arrête, que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Puis ses pleurs à la mort de son parent adoptif. Avant sa haine vengeresse. Et maintenant ? Que restait-il de lui, de ce jeune homme qui n'avait jamais rien voulu de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, qui subissait encore et encore tous les travers des grands manipulateurs de cette ville ? Pour sûr, il le retrouverait. Vivant.

Après une demi-heure de route, il gara sa voiture alors que de fines gouttes de pluie commençaient à s'abattre de manière éparse sur le pare-brise. Il sortit en redressant habilement le col de sa veste sur sa nuque et s'avança près de l'entrée du cimetière. En y passant les portes, il sut bien vite quel chemin prendre. Un petit groupe vêtu de noir s'était amassé plus loin autour d'un couple âgé en peine qui tentait l'un pour l'autre de se soutenir.

Grimmjow s'avança à pas lents derrière le groupe, silencieux, les mains dans les poches de son costume noir. Il entendait les derniers mots du prêtre qui se tenait près de bâtons d'encens qu'il venait d'allumer devant un cadre photo cerné de noir représentant Yoruichi Shihoin, souriante.

— Grimm'…

Ce fut un murmure mais il parvint aux oreilles du principal intéressé. Une jeune femme se détacha du groupe d'où elle se tenait plus en arrière. Aussitôt, elle vint se lover dans ses bras, attendant patiemment que Grimmjow daigne sortir les mains de ses poches pour venir les poser dans son dos. Le contact rappela au bleuté qu'il faisait froid et que ce corps contre lui avait réussi un tant soit peu à le réchauffer. La femme se dégagea enfin lentement et Grimmjow contempla alors dans le regard brillant de larmes de Nelliel tout le poids qu'entraînait la mort d'un des piliers forts de Tokyo. Un vide immense.

— Grimmjow… Elle… Elle ne méritait pas de…

— Non, bien sûr…

— On n'a même pas retrouvé son corps… Elle a juste… disparu… Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé…

Grimmjow expira, plus énervé qu'on n'ait pas effectivement retrouvé une quelconque trace. Même le bureau de Yoruichi, certainement lieu du combat, avait été entièrement désinfecté.

— C'est ce qu' _il_ veut qu'on ressente.

Nelliel essuya encore une fois ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir déjà bien froissé qu'elle maintenait dans sa main. Elle se tourna pour regarder le prêtre s'écarter respectueusement de la famille et sortir du cimetière après avoir fini son discours.

Au-devant de la pierre tombale supportant le cadre photo, la mère de Yoruichi s'était agenouillée, en pleurs.

— Rentre si tu veux, Nell'... Ou tu préfères que je te ramène avec moi ?

La jeune femme perdit son regard triste par terre et tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

— Pas la peine. Je suis au magasin ce soir. Je préfère travailler pour ne plus y penser.

Grimmjow ne sut quoi répondre. À vrai dire, lui aussi se perdait en travail des heures durant pour ne pas penser à toute cette affaire, à Ichigo.

— Jaggerjack.

La voix était grave et traînante. Grimmjow releva la tête, interloqué, reconnaissant la voix immédiatement. Face à lui et Nelliel, se tenait un homme d'une stature imposante, presque serré dans son costume noir, les cheveux courts grisonnants, un piercing au sourcil et une expression dure sur le visage, comme si tout sourire était impossible.

— Muguruma Kensei.

Le jeune bleuté présenta sa main droite et serra celle de Kensei immédiatement. Nelliel se contenta d'un léger hochement de la tête avant de disparaître, non sans une dernière main amicale posée sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur.

— Bien dommage de se retrouver dans de telles conditions.

— Je n'ai… pas réussi à empêcher ça…; commenta presque timidement Grimmjow.

Le bleuté n'était pas particulièrement quelqu'un de farouche ou de facilement impressionnable. Mais il devait avouer qu'il cherchait toujours avec application ses mots face à Kensei, qui était de ces hommes qu'il respectait pour leurs honorables actions et leur grande expérience.

— Si elle n'est plus, il est évident que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Au moins, maintenant, on connait mieux le danger qui nous menace; répondit Kensei calmement.

Grimmjow ravala sa salive. Il savait que Yoruichi avait quelques années d'expérience en plus que lui et qu'elle se débrouillait certainement mieux en stratégie et en combat mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents à ce genre de remarque de la part de Kensei qui lui rappelait bien sa place par rapport à celle de Shihoin, que sa jeunesse et son manque d'expérience sonnaient toujours comme un frein.

— Et donc ? Tu as un plan ? interrogea le bleuté en gardant la tête froide.

— T'offrir ma force armée. Je suppose que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. Tu as certainement déjà une idée de ton combat à venir.

— Ça se profile. Je te remercie.

Sur ce, il lui présenta à nouveau sa main et, après un dernier échange de regard, Kensei la serra avec vigueur. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour aller rejoindre les proches de Yoruichi, réunis autour de la pierre tombale.

Après quelques instants de silence et de recueillement face au portrait photo, Grimmjow s'éloigna du cimetière. À la sortie, il remarqua rapidement sur sa droite une ombre filiforme et élancée de près de deux mètres, aux longs et fins cheveux noirs corbeau, élégamment accoudée contre les lourdes planches de bois mouillées qui bordaient le lieu comme une enceinte.

— Alors, Grimm', c'est les grandes retrouvailles ? Nous voilà les quatre ensembles.

Grimmjow se stoppa mais ne voulut pas réagir de suite, gardant un regard vide plongé vers le sol. Avec ses mains à nouveau coincées dans son pantalon, son vis-à-vis ne dut pas constater que ses poings se serrèrent à l'intérieur.

— Oh, pardon, c'est vrai qu' _elle_ , elle n'est pas vraiment là puisqu'on n'a pas retrouvé son corps…

Le bleuté vira alors la tête violemment sur sa droite pour tomber sur deux yeux en amandes d'une noirceur infecte.

— Nnoitra… Si c'est pour dire de la merde, autant fermer ta gueule, j'te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble…

Il y eut un silence, lourdement occupé par un combat de regard entre les deux hommes. Puis, soudain, sans prévenir, le dit Nnoitra explosa de rire, d'un rire cynique et grinçant, peu agréable à entendre. Grimmjow, lui, resta impassible.

— Tu me feras toujours autant rire, Grimmjow, avec tes pseudos airs supérieurs de grand frère modèle !

Il rit à nouveau, faisant mine d'écarter une larme imaginaire d'un de ses yeux.

— Ahlala… Trois mois sans se voir et la première chose que tu me dis c'est de fermer ma gueule ?! Tu dois être sacrément en rogne, _Grimmy_ …

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Grimmjow explose, sortant ses poings pour filer une droite dans la mâchoire de Nnoitra en levant le plus haut possible son bras de peur de ne pas atteindre son visage. Puis il le plaqua contre le mur. Nnoitra était un homme dont la taille étirée avait sculpté un corps squelettique mais Grimmjow savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer sa force aussi le tint-il fermement à la gorge.

Le jeune homme –il avait quelques années de moins que Grimmjow- avait perdu son sourire édenté et fixait maintenant le bleuté méchamment, passant de sa pâleur habituelle à une rougeur mesurée sur un visage renfrogné auquel s'étaient collées quelques mèches de cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce'tu veux, _Noi'_ ? Encore peur de l'orage ? fit Grimmjow de manière tout aussi condescendante, après avoir entendu au loin le ciel gronder.

— Tch, lâche-moi !

Grimmjow resta un moment immobile avant de s'exécuter, non sans avoir bien serré son cou une dernière fois, histoire de se faire comprendre.

— Je venais juste te voir, j'savais que tu viendrais. Les trucs sentimentaux comme ça, ça te va mieux qu'à moi.

Nnoitra avait fourré ses mains dans les poches d'un large bermuda noir bouffant, et Grimmjow ne put que remarquer une fois de plus le look déjanté du jeune homme. En y repensant, Nnoitra était un des quatre piliers, en charge du divertissement de la jeunesse, s'occupant des quartiers de Harajuku, Shibuya et Roppongi. Il n'était donc pas si étonnant de le voir ainsi, abordant un look décadent et unique, fait de piercings, tatouages, bracelets et autres colifichets qui bordaient une panoplie d'habits sombres sous une chemise à carreaux de deux tailles trop grande.

— J'aurais aimé que tu prennes cette initiative plus tôt… par exemple, quand j'ai pas cessé de t'appeler il y a quelques jours !

En parlant, Grimmjow s'éloigna du cimetière pour rejoindre sa voiture, préférant discuter ailleurs que dans ce lieu de recueillement où ils allaient se faire remarquer. Comme il aurait pu le prédire, Nnoitra le suivit avec entrain en s'expliquant maladroitement :

— J'avais des choses à faire ! Tu sais ce que c'est les affaires, hein ? On est toujours à gauche, à droite, ça n'arrête jamais ! Et j'avais plus de temps à te consacrer.

— Écoute.

Grimmjow se retourna pour lui faire face, stoppant brusquement leur avancée. Ils étaient maintenant sur le parking, près de la voiture.

— Tes raisons, tu te les gardes, j'en n'ai rien à foutre; déclara sévèrement Grimmjow; si je t'appelle, c'est pas pour prendre gentiment de tes nouvelles ou une autre connerie du genre. J'ai un putain de psychopathe sur le dos qui ne va pas tarder à tous nous tomber dessus, alors le mieux c'est que t' accordes un peu de ton temps au groupe qu'on forme avec Kensei, compris ?

Grimmjow vit alors son collègue d'affaires grimacer de plus en plus à l'écoute de ses dires. Il sentait la réplique arriver et il ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps.

— Tss, tu vois, toujours ton air supérieur envers moi… Et _elle_ , si elle avait un peu plus pensé au groupe, elle aurait peut-être pas canné aussi vite, aussi !

— Fais gaffe, Nnoitra.

— C'est ça, je vais faire attention. Mais en attendant, celui qui a profondément les mains dans la merde, c'est toi !

Et cette remarque fit sourire le plus jeune qui conclut par un rire étiré et aigu. Grimmjow expira à nouveau, cette fois fatigué par le comportement immature et presque fou de son « coéquipier ». Il décida d'en finir au plus vite.

— Reste dispo dans les jours qui viennent, c'est tout ce que j'te demande.

Nnoitra acquiesça en souriant et s'en retourna la main levée pour le saluer de dos pendant qu'il montait dans sa voiture et le voyait s'écarter dans le rétroviseur. Une fois hors de vue, il tourna la clé pour allumer le moteur :

— P'tit con…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pluie s'était mise à tomber depuis cinq minutes et déjà, la fenêtre était recouverte de gouttes ruisselantes le long de la vitre. Ichigo avait reposé son front contre celle-ci et, complètement amorphe, il avait laissé son regard se perdre au hasard sur le jardin arrosé.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas bougé, contemplant plus loin les nuages noirs arriver. Mais maintenant qu'ils se déchiraient sous ses yeux, il ressentait le froid s'insinuer dans son corps sous le mince yukata qu'il portait à présent.

Il songea un instant à aller retrouver le lit pour dormir un peu mais chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Depuis qu'il avait changé de lieu de vie, troquant sa cage lumineuse contre la chambre personnelle d'Aizen, le lit était devenu une prison tortueuse. Le contact même de sa peau contre les draps froids le rendait presque malade. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait _ça_ … Depuis qu'il ne se sentait définitivement plus humain.

Il entendit soudain une porte grincer par deux fois avant de se refermer en un bruit sourd. Il y eut un « clic » distinctif. Puis des pas étouffés dans le velours des tapis. Enfin, _ces_ mains qui glissèrent sur son corps, baissant en ce geste les deux pans de son yukata depuis ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, montrant son torse nu, morcelé de coupures et de suçons ainsi que son dos, pas encore cicatrisé.

Un baiser expiré dans sa nuque au creux de son oreille l'obligea à quitter le contact de la fenêtre mais il fixa son regard sur le dehors, comme pour se protéger en se forçant à ne pas voir son bourreau. Ne pas lui faire face… Comme s'il n'existait pas…

— Ichigo. Tu es un si bon garçon…

Cette voix. Rauque. Assurée. Mielleuse. Ses baisers sur son épaule nue et frileuse. Ses grandes mains fermes qui le maintenaient fermement.

Il était dans son emprise. Il avait sombré. Et il n'avait pour l'instant pas la moindre force de se rebeller, comme si tout son être avait été aspiré et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une marionnette obéissante. Comme si son âme s'était séparée de son corps mais qu'il avait toujours une conscience.

Aizen lui prit la main pour l'asseoir sur le matelas. Un bruit de fer déchira le silence parmi les froissements de tissus. Ichigo ressentit alors le froid de la menotte attachée à sa cheville et dont la chaîne reliait, plus loin, le dessous du lit.

— Dans quelques temps, tu seras complètement libre, Ichigo, ne t'en fais pas; fit Aizen en allongeant ensuite son trésor le plus délicatement possible.

Encore une fois, le contact de son dos contre les draps et les vagues odorantes du parfum d'Aizen mêlé à la lessive utilisée emplirent son nez de manière désagréable. Non pas que les effluves étaient déplaisantes. Mais elles faisaient résonner en lui de mauvais souvenirs.

— Continue d'être aussi sage, Ichigo. Ça me fait tellement plaisir…

Aizen finit de le déshabiller entièrement et le serra contre lui, dans ses bras. Ichigo avait pris l'habitude d'être nu contre son bourreau habillé. Il avait arrêté de trouver cela gênant ou insultant. Il ne cachait même plus son corps à ses regards. Il ne bougeait plus.

Aizen continua ses baisers sur tout son corps, ajoutant de langoureuses caresses. Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement d'une part le sexe d'Ichigo et de l'autre son intimité. Imprimant des caresses plus soutenues, il entendit soudain le plus jeune gémir, les lèvres et yeux fermés.

— C'est ça… Sens le plaisir que je t'offre.

Aussitôt, il accéléra le rythme sur son sexe. Il durcissait lentement mais surement. Après un instant à cette cadence, l'homme d'affaires stoppa son geste, ce qui fit gémir Ichigo de frustration. Alors, sans un mot, Aizen baissa sa tête pour embrasser puis avaler le pénis rougi de désir. La seconde suivante, le jeune homme s'arquait, soulevant le plus possible ses hanches, tenant fermement les draps de ses mains.

Ichigo voulait garder les yeux fermés. Pour ne pas savoir qui lui donnait ce plaisir. Pour s'imaginer qu'il n'y avait plus de bourreau, de cage, de peur ou de douleurs. Pour profiter de l'instant présent, l'esprit vidé de toute pensée. Au fond de lui, il savait. Mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait. Jamais il n'oserait dire ou penser consciemment qu'il appréciait ce que cet homme était en train de lui faire.

Aizen, lui, se délectait du spectacle, adorant la position tendue que prenait le corps maigre d'Ichigo à chaque sursaut de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, il cessa la fellation pour revenir au niveau du visage du plus jeune et attraper ses lèvres en un tendre baiser.

— Accroche-toi, petit ange, ce n'est que le début.


	23. Chapitre 23

_Yo_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Je passe de sadique à cruelle ? C'est que l'histoire va de mieux en mieux alors, ahah :) Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Contente que ce retournement de situation t'ait plu ! Et, je dirais qu'Aizen est... inclassable ! Tes prières font plaisir à Ichigo, j'en suis sûre, continue ainsi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !_

 _ **boubouille** : Mais... N'aurais-tu pas englouti ma fic en quelques jours par hasard ? Ton flot de reviews au fil de ta lecture m'a fait grand plaisir, attention tout de même à l'indigestion ;) Merci de ton suivi et bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 23. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Lendemain, Inemuri_

Lorsque Kaien ouvrit les yeux, il fut agressé par la lumière du jour qui perçait les rideaux en tissu troués à plusieurs endroits. Se renfrognant, il chercha ensuite à s'asseoir sur son futon mais sentit un poids sur son torse qui l'en empêcha. Une mêlée de cheveux rose enveloppait sa vue. D'une main valide, il dégagea avec attention le petit corps de la jeune Yachiru à côté de lui et s'assit enfin. À quelques centimètres, dormait sur le flan, Toshiro, la couverture à moitié repliée sur lui. Plus loin, Shûhei et Yumichika dormaient enlacés.

Kaien se souvint alors de leur veillée. Morne et silencieuse. À la fin de leur service, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la chambre, sans Rangiku. Son absence paraissait comme un jour sans soleil invivable. Toshiro avait été difficile à calmer, persuadé que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait pu y aller à sa place, qu'il aurait dû agir en adulte… Yachiru avait été quant à elle impossible à consoler, frisant la crise d'angoisse que Kaien avait dû calmer d'un léger somnifère pour l'apaiser et l'endormir.

Il regarda l'heure. Près de dix heures du matin. Les enfants allaient bientôt devoir aller travailler. Quant à lui, il avait encore un peu de temps. Les deux autres garçons avaient la journée pour eux. Il décida tout de même de réveiller tout le monde afin de passer du temps ensemble.

Rester ensemble. C'est bien ce qu'aurait pu dire Rangiku si elle avait été là.

Le cœur de Kaien se pinça en repensant à elle. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Ses conseils, son sourire. Il se demandait encore comme il avait pu survivre les premiers mois avec Aizen sans elle pour la soutenir. Dans le groupe, elle était son centre, sa force centrifuge, son étoile. Sans elle, que restait-il ?

Tout le monde descendit au réfectoire avec une mine affreuse et dans un silence religieux. Le petit-déjeuner se passa ainsi. Kaien ne put s'empêcher de voir une larme se glisser sur la joue de la plus petite. Il lui refit une tartine de confiture. Elle ne le remercia pas.

Par ailleurs, il sentait un froid de la part de Shûhei et Yumichika. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais, étrangement, il était assez mal à l'aise à les regarder en face. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la veille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants quittèrent la table en emportant leur vaisselle sale pour la déposer au service de nettoyage désigné à la semaine. Ils partirent ensuite récupérer leurs habituels instruments de ménage avant de se diriger vers le couloir des chambres.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda presque innocemment Kaien au jeune couple.

Les deux se regardèrent un instant puis ce fut Shûhei qui commença :

— Même si tu en as majoritairement parlé à Ran', on est au courant pour… ce que tu as pu faire…

Le propos sous-entendait forcément l'aide qu'il avait offerte à Urahara. Ils savaient et Kaien était bien au courant. Il n'avait pas voulu leur cacher quoi que ce soit.

— Je vous fais confiance; répondit simplement Kaien d'une voix neutre.

— Tu peux. Mais n'en abuse pas comme tu le fais pour elle.

Kaien regarda yeux dans les yeux son interlocuteur. Il était assuré, il avait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait. Alors c'était comme ça qu'ils le voyaient ? Comme un profiteur ? Sous la table, Kaien serra ses poings.

— On sait que tu prépares quelque chose… C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'as rien fait pour la sauver.

— Je…

— Ne nous dit rien. Ça vaut peut-être mieux.

Yumichika capta alors le regard de Kaien et bougea ses deux mains pour lui signer quelque chose. Kaien, qui apprenait peu à peu ce langage, réussit à comprendre :

« J'espère que tu as une raison intelligente. »

— Dans tous les cas; conclut Hisagi; dépêche-toi.

Et ils le laissèrent là, pantelant sur le banc du réfectoire. Kaien desserra les poings, affaibli et attristé. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Maintenant que Rangiku n'était plus là, emporté par Aizen, il prenait conscience du réel piège dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il avait en main une clé pour s'ouvrir au monde extérieur et communiquer un appel de détresse. Mais cette clé était bien trop lourde à porter seul. En attendant qu'il ouvre la porte, des innocents disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Et la seule manière de les aider ou de stopper cela était définitivement de rendre la clé.

 _Si tu te dénonces, tu meurs et elle te suivra après, peu importe le temps que ça prendra._

 _Si tu m'aides, il y a moyen que vous vous en sortiez avec un plus bel avenir._

Les mots de cet homme, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, se profilaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il se dénonce pour sauver ces innocents dont Rangiku. Mais, avant cela, il pouvait aider. Il pouvait peut-être faire changer les choses.

C'est presque tremblant qu'il se leva pour sortir du réfectoire. Mais, en tournant dans le dédale de couloirs, les yeux rivés au sol, il se fit bousculer de l'épaule assez fortement pour tomber à terre. En relevant les yeux, il découvrit un petit groupe de trois hommes de la même tranche d'âge que lui.

— R'garde où t'mets les pieds, Kaien !

Aussitôt, le brun se remit debout. Il sentait aux regards mauvais et moqueurs des trois hommes qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec eux.

— Pardon, je dois y aller.

— Hey là, attends voir, deux minutes, qu'on papote un peu !

L'homme qui parlait était assez musclé, le teint foncé, des tatouages sur les bras un vrai profil d'ancien prisonnier. Kaien n'eut aucun doute : c'était une bande de tueurs à gage d'Aizen. Pour ne pas chercher les ennuis, Kaien accepta de rester immobile face à l'autre homme qui avança jusqu'à être tout proche pour enfin lui murmurer :

— T'es là d'puis un certain temps Kaien, hein ? J'm'attendais à ce que t'aies plus de couilles pour prendre la place de c'gamin décoloré à la place de ta meuf !

Kaien aurait voulu rester calme mais l'image du visage de Yachiru baigné de larmes face à l'arrestation violente de Rangiku eut raison de lui et il se braqua de suite, prêt à bondir sur le type qui se moquait de lui. Ce fut sans compter ses deux acolytes qui le stoppèrent dans son élan en le tenant fermement aux bras.

Aussitôt, Kaien se plia en deux sous le coup de genoux que lui donna le tueur à l'estomac. Après ce qu'il venait de manger, il crut qu'il allait vomir de suite mais il se retint et se contenta de regarder, ivre de colère, le type qui riait maintenant de sa condition.

— Laisse tomber, p'tit geek, tu saurais pas même m'érafler. Je comprends mieux maintenant, les gars ! C'mec est juste terrifié par Aizen et il préfère s'cacher qu'agir en homme.

— Ferme ta gueule !

Kaien sut à l'instant même où il s'entendit jurer de toutes ses forces qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Une droite en pleine mâchoire le confirma. Il entendit les trois rirent pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. C'était ainsi qu'on le voyait alors ? C'était ce qu'il était ? Un lâche…

— Allez, laissez-le, on a mieux à faire que parler à cette tafiole…

La seconde suivante, le brun fut lâché et tomba à terre, dénué de force. Ils se moquèrent encore de lui un instant avant de partir, le laissant ainsi seul dans le couloir. En sentant un liquide chaud couler de son nez, Kaien sortit immédiatement un mouchoir de sa poche pour l'amener à ses narines et essuyer le sang.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se leva. Il prouverait à tous qu'il n'était pas un lâche, qu'il agirait pour les siens. C'est ainsi le cœur lourd qu'il se précipita vers son local qu'il partageait avec une poignée d'autres informaticiens. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était encore là. Habituellement, il travaillait dès le milieu d'après-midi jusqu'à une partie avancée de la nuit.

Il s'installa alors à sa place et alluma son ordinateur portable. Un rapide coup d'œil sur G.O.T.E.I lui indiqua que Jaggerjack n'avait pas laissé d'autre message. Il fallait maintenant qu'il rassemble tous les documents dont il avait besoin. Son appel au secours, en somme.

« _J'ai besoin que tu me transfères sur la plateforme tout ce qui passe de manière numérique : noms et adresses des clients, comptes en banque, bilans d'entreprise, administration du lieu, noms des employés… Tout ce que je peux utiliser pour le renverser. »_ rappelait l'un des derniers messages de Jaggerjack sur la plateforme.

Il passa ainsi une petite heure à mesurer ses tremblements et les battements incessamment rapides de son cœur. En effet, à chaque clic le faisant devenir un peu plus traître encore, il croyait entendre des personnes aller et venir, il tournait toutes les minutes la tête en direction de la porte de peur de la voir s'ouvrir, il avait finalement l'impression que tout le monde entendait son travail, ses doigts sur le clavier et la souris.

Mais ce fut en pensant à Rangiku qu'il puisa la force et le courage de continuer. Bilans économiques, identités bancaires des clients, liste de noms des employé(e)s… Les temps de téléchargements étaient infernaux. Il envoyait ensuite le tout sur la plateforme et sourit grandement quand il s'aperçut qu'une connexion avait été faite de l'autre côté. Après le dernier document, il trouva un message du camp allié :

 _Reçu. Téléchargements terminés._

Rassuré, il se mit alors à détruire toutes les traces de son passage, supprimant tout ce qu'il venait de mettre sur GOTEI, tous les fichiers, les messages, son historique de téléchargement et toutes ses manipulations…

— Tu travailles de bonne heure, Kaien…

Stop.

Le silence.

L'euphorie qui chute pour faire accélérer encore plus les battements de cœur.

Kaien tourna très lentement la tête vers la porte d'entrée, dégageant ainsi une goutte de sueur froide qui coula dans son dos, le faisant frissonner. Comment n'avait-il pu rien entendre ?

Gin Ichimaru se tenait là, contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse, un sourire diabolique déjà dessiné sur le visage.

— Je… Je…

— Rukia. Approche.

Apparut alors dans l'entrée celle qui travaillait habituellement aux côtés de Kaien. Rukia Kuchiki. Une jeune femme minuscule et maigre aux cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Elle s'avança près de Gin comme on faisait ses derniers pas vers la guillotine, la tête basse. Puis elle trouva le regard de Kaien et ce dernier n'y trouva que de la peur et de la surprise.

— Vois-tu, Kaien, j'ai tout de même quelques notions en informatique… Si je te disais que j'ai été le premier hacker d'Aizen, tu ne me croirais sûrement pas !

Puis il partit dans un rire cynique et grinçant. Kaien, de son côté, n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il aurait pensé qu'à un moment aussi fatidique, il aurait eu le courage de se lever et d'affronter son destin. Mais il était plutôt paralysé par la peur.

— Enfin bon, je me suis un peu rouillé avec le temps…; reprit Gin dans le silence de l'assemblée; alors, quand j'ai remarqué que mon ordinateur faisait des siennes, j'ai aussitôt appelé Rukia pour qu'elle trace le hackeur ! Et quel joli jeu de cache-cache se fut dans nos propres locaux !

Gin applaudit pour lui-même, visiblement diverti par la scène qui se profilait à ses yeux. Rukia, à côté, commençait à comprendre et gardait le silence face à un Kaien complètement défait, rendant les armes.

Soudain, Gin glissa une main dans son dos, tout contre sa ceinture. La seconde suivante, Kaien fixait avec angoisse un canon de revolver pointé entre ses deux yeux. Le regard de Gin s'était assombri et sa voix était tout à coup plus grave.

— C'est donc toi la taupe. Je te conseille de me suivre jusqu'au bureau d'Aizen bien gentiment si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton sort.

Kaien ne réussit qu'à avaler maladroitement sa salive et à lever les mains lentement. Gin s'approcha de lui, tenant toujours son arme pointée sur lui et avisa l'ordinateur portable allumé.

— Oh, mais voilà une belle surprise ! Aizen sera ravi d'en apprendre plus. En avant.

Sur ce, il débrancha l'ordinateur, referma l'écran et le prit sous son bras. Kaien se leva lentement et garda la tête baissée. En passant à côté de Rukia, il essaya de lui sourire, comme pour la rassurer. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire : « Je suis désolée, si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien fait. ». Cela soulagea la peine de Kaien qui avança derrière Gin, découvrant le chemin qu'on ne prenait jamais, celui conduisant au bureau d'Aizen.

Il n'avait pris ce couloir qu'une seule fois. Le couloir tapissé de rouge aux belles marqueteries rehaussées de velours pourpre... Il l'avait longé à son entrée au service d'Aizen. Il revoyait maintenant la lourde porte au bout, magnifiquement sculptée, d'un noir profond. La dernière fois qu'il avait poussé cette porte, sa vie avait radicalement changé. La dernière fois qu'il avait refermé cette porte pour sortir de son bureau… la dernière fois qu'il avait longé ce couloir… Il avait ressenti en lui un vide. L'impression d'avoir signé un pacte avec le Diable.

Cette fois-ci –il en était persuadé- il reprendrait cette porte et entrerait à nouveau dans ce bureau mais n'en ressortirait jamais. Il se sentait comme un condamné à mort, longeant le couloir jusqu'à la chaise électrique.

Il s'assit effectivement sur une chaise, en entrant dans le bureau d'Aizen, le magnifique bureau aux multiples pièces de collection, des tableaux aux vases en passant par des livres anciens sur des étagères en bois coûteux. Le patron d'Inemuri l'avait regardé s'asseoir, escorté par Ichimaru, mais ne paraissait nullement surpris. Si bien que Kaien se demanda soudain si Aizen était déjà au courant depuis longtemps ou s'il se jouait juste de lui.

— Qu'avons-nous là ? demanda enfin Aizen à Gin en avisant tour à tour le jeune homme et l'ordinateur portable.

Gin sourit à point nommé. Il présenta alors l'écran sous les yeux de son acolyte.

— _La_ faille du système.

Aizen regarda quelque peu l'écran. Il se trouvait face à G.O.T.E.I, à la boîte de discussion vidée. Kaien n'osait même pas regarder les deux hommes. Il se répétait sans cesse « J'ai supprimé les documents. Ils ne verront rien. J'ai supprimé les documents. Ils ne verront rien…. »

— Kaien, tu es donc la fameuse taupe que nous cherchons. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Dis ce que tu as fait.

Le ton était sans appel et fit frissonner encore plus le jeune homme brun. Tenant ses mains pour éviter leurs tremblements, il ravala plusieurs fois sa salive avant de murmurer :

— Je… Je vous ai trahis, Monsieur… C'est moi… c'était moi…

Maintenant, des larmes lui piquaient les yeux et il les ferma violemment quand il vit Aizen se lever de son siège et se diriger vers lui. Mais ce ne fut qu'une caresse, douce et légère, qu'il sentit alors sur sa chevelure.

— Du calme, Kaien; reprit-il de sa voix mielleuse; il est bon d'avouer ses torts. Heureusement que cet idiot d'Urahara est mort rapidement, il ne nous aura pas causé de grands problèmes…

Il laissa le silence s'installer. Gin faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, mains dans le dos, écoutant distraitement, s'arrêtant de temps en temps face à une vitrine d'objets d'art.

— Mais bien sûr, tu n'as pas pu te dénoncer tout de suite… Il fallait que tu élabores ton petit stratagème pour faire naître un contact avec l'extérieur.

Soudain, Aizen cessa ses caresses et saisit violemment les cheveux de Kaien pour le tirer en arrière et ainsi voir le visage défait par la peur, la douleur et le désespoir du jeune homme. Une expression qu'il prit un certain temps à contempler d'un air satisfait et méprisant avant de reprendre :

— Tu m'as trahi pour _Grimmjow Jaggerjack_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Kaien ne put rien dire, paralysé par l'effroi qu'il avait en regardant dans les yeux son patron qui le surplombait totalement.

— N'est-ce pas ?!

Le ton était monté d'un niveau et Kaien sursauta sur sa chaise avant de maladroitement hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Même Gin avait arrêté de gigoter de gauche à droite pour reprendre le fil de la conversation :

— Je l'ai surpris à vouloir hacker mon ordinateur comportant les données essentielles d'Inemuri.

— Bien sûr; ajouta Aizen; ton empressement à la vue d'un espoir a fait ta perte, Kaien. Tu aurais dû être plus méfiant.

Sur ce, il relâcha sa chevelure et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau en expirant :

— Tss… Après ces années de loyauté, Kaien, tu me déçois beaucoup.

Calmement, il regarda à nouveau l'écran d'ordinateur puis posa ses coudes sur le bureau avant d'entremêler ses doigts ensemble.

— Maintenant, une seule question : que sait- _il_?

Kaien eut l'impression d'étouffer, la gorge sèche, la respiration haletante, le souffle court. Il pensait recevoir une balle dans la tête, que tout serait vite fini. Mais non bien sûr, il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il dise tout. Mais puisqu'il allait mourir après avoir parlé, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

— Je vous le dirai… si… si… vous relâchez tous ceux au sous-sol sans le faire de mal…

Il y eut un silence pesant et même terrifiant. Puis Kaien entendit Aizen glousser légèrement suivi d'un rire aigu de la part de Gin qu'il perçut derrière lui.

— Kaien… Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me demander quoi que ce soit. Gin, s'il te plaît.

Et avant même que Kaien n'ait retrouvé son souffle, il sentit l'argenté fondre sur lui et sortir de quelque part un couteau. Il lui prit violemment le poignet et approcha un livre qui traînait par-là avant de poser sa main par-dessus. L'instant d'après, Kaien hurla de toutes ses forces, crachant tout l'air qui lui restait de ses poumons, le regard fixé sur la lame du couteau qui se colorait de son sang, plantée profondément dans sa main.

— Tu viens d'abîmer un très joli livre, Gin; remarqua Aizen en constatant le couteau planter dedans à travers la main ainsi que le sang qui tachait peu à peu la couverture.

— Mais au moins j'ai épargné le bureau, non ? répondit Gin, un large sourire dessiné sur le visage.

Sous les pleurs et gémissements répétés de Kaien, étourdi par la douleur lancinante qui semblait bloquer toute respiration et mouvements dans son corps, Aizen reprit à l'attention du traître:

— Je me répète donc : que sait-il ?

Après quelques secondes pour reprendre conscience, le brun répondit :

— Rien, rien ! Ils savent rien ! Je devais leur envoyer des informations sur Inemuri ce matin… Je devais hacker le système ! J'ai commencé avec l'ordinateur de Monsieur Ichimaru… Je voulais… je voulais… les contrats des employé(e)s… mais il m'a vu et… c'est tout, j'ai rien eu le temps de faire ! Je vous le jure !

Aizen écouta attentivement pendant que Gin dodelinait de la tête, indécis. Kaien laissa s'échapper quelques nouvelles larmes. Son courage pour prendre la parole avait fonctionné comme une vague d'adrénaline qui s'était propagé dans tout son corps. Mais maintenant qu'il avait terminé, la douleur revenait à grand pas.

— Bien, soit. Mais il est évident que tu es bien trop dangereux pour mes affaires, Kaien.

Le plus jeune vit alors Aizen hocher la tête en regardant Gin. Ce dernier retira alors d'un coup sec la lame de la main de Kaien. Ce dernier hurla à nouveau, constatant avec terreur la fissure noire béante qui s'étirait de haut en bas sur sa main.

Tout à coup, la même lame se retrouva sous sa gorge et ses cheveux furent à nouveaux tenus, cette fois par Gin de son autre main. Il sentit l'arme, coupante, chaude et humide de son propre sang. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien. L'heure était arrivée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Au même moment, QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

— Patron ! On a les documents… Il manque la liste des clients réguliers mais on a déjà de quoi tenir de bonnes informations sur Aizen et Inemuri.

Grimmjow se leva de son siège précipitamment et alla voir son informaticien, Illfort. Il passa en revue les documents, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

— Plus courageux que ce que je pensais, ce type…; observa Grimmjow.

— Il a étonnamment supprimé tous les documents après que je les aie téléchargés. Pourtant… il ne devrait pas avoir peur de laisser des traces sur sa plateforme personne d'autre que lui ne la connaît…

— Laisser des traces, hein ?

Grimmjow se releva, son sourire avait disparu.

— J'espère qu'il n'y a pas laissé sa peau.

Un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran d'ordinateur de son informaticien et il lança :

— Envoie-moi les documents et imprime-les aussi. Tu le remercieras et lui demanderas si tout va bien de son côté.

— Je me suis permis de le faire il y a quelques minutes, patron.

Grimmjow hocha la tête en rejoignant son bureau. Mais, les mots de son employé l'arrêtèrent net :

— Il est connecté et a donc forcément vu le message. Mais ça fait bien dix minutes maintenant et il n'a toujours pas répondu.

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux, commençant à comprendre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Une dernière volonté ?

Kaien ne pleurait plus. Il respirait à peine pour ne pas sentir la lame contre sa pomme d'Adam. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Seuls les visages joyeux de ses ami(e)s dansaient sous ses yeux, seul souvenir qu'il voulait conserver de cette vie.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Aizen jugea bon d'en finir et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête sous le regard de Gin, comme un ordre silencieux.

Mais il n'y eut ni effusion de sang ni de bruit sourd d'un corps tombant à terre. Aizen releva les yeux. Gin le regardait, tout sourire. Il n'avait pas bougé.

— Gin. Fais-le.

Pourtant, Gin resta là, face à son bureau, sans bouger, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Aizen crut soudain que le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui ou que tout s'inversait, qu'il faisait un horrible cauchemar. Car Gin bougea. Non pas pour égorger le traître mais pour lancer son couteau sur lui. Il le vit à peine tournoyer dans l'air avant d'atterrir précisément dans son épaule, le renversant sous la force du coup contre le dossier de son fauteuil. La lame déchirant ses habits puis sa peau dans un unique bruit métallique amena ensuite la douleur mêlée à une surprise de taille.

— G-Gin… Qu'est-ce que… ça signifie ?

Gin Ichimaru, voyant le résultat de son coup, se laissa soudain aller à un rire moqueur tout en lâchant la chevelure de Kaien pour le relever de sa chaise en le tenant au bras alors qu'il tremblait, plus surpris encore.

— Tu devrais le savoir, Sosuke, après tout ce temps ! Je préfère les couteaux aux balles, c'est bien plus silencieux et amusant !

Une fois Kaien debout, Gin le laissa pour s'approcher d'Aizen en se penchant sur le bureau, le fixant avec mépris.

— Tu es un…

— Traître ? Ça fera deux aujourd'hui, alors ! Jackpot !

Sur ces mots, avisant le revolver qu'allait prendre Aizen d'une main tremblante, il le devança en saisissant la massive lampe de bureau à deux mains.

— Fais de beaux rêves, Sosuke ! On se reverra bien vite !

Et il assomma Aizen d'un coup sec. L'homme finit de glisser à terre lourdement.

Sans plus attendre, Gin reprit son couteau encore enfoncé dans l'épaule d'Aizen et le mit près de sa ceinture, à sa place. Puis il rejoignit Kaien qui paraissait complètement perdu. Il saisit l'avant-bras de sa main atrophiée et déchira un bout de sa chemise pour ensuite bander la plaie et finir en un nœud serré afin de calmer l'hémorragie.

— Appuie dessus. Maintenant suis-moi et ne dit pas un mot.

Kaien acquiesça et aussitôt, ils quittèrent le bureau pour reprendre le couloir dans un silence mortel. Le plus jeune tentait de se calmer et de reprendre contenance. Ichimaru venait de délibérément agir contre un ordre d'Aizen et de le blesser pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec lui. Tout ce temps… Ichimaru aurait trompé tout le monde ?

Mais comme il le voyait à présent, il n'était pas différent. Il avait remis son masque du parfait acolyte psychopathe. Ils passaient aisément face à tous les gardes armés. Personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Ainsi, Gin le dirigea vers la salle d'assemblée d'où on accédait à la fameuse porte qu'avaient franchie les nommés malchanceux. Elle s'ouvrit sur une flopée d'escaliers à descendre. Les deux hommes se suivirent l'un derrière l'autre en silence. Arrivés en bas, ils reprirent leurs pas de course.

C'était un sous-sol aux murs moisis d'humidité et à l'odeur plus que nauséabonde on avait du mal à croire qu'on se trouvait dans la même bâtisse que celle du bureau d'Aizen, propre et joliment décoré. On n'y voyait à peine, le lieu n'était éclairé que par des ampoules rouges de sécurité. En regardant les spots de lumières, on remarquait des toiles d'araignées se multiplier vers le plafond et de la moisissure verte envahir petit à petit les murs de béton.

— Monsieur Ichimaru, que peut-on faire pour vous ? héla une voix derrière eux.

C'était un garde, une immense armoire à glace. Gin reprit son sourire habituel.

— J'aurais besoin des clés, ordre d'Aizen.

Le garde fit une grimace.

— D'habitude, c'est un des gars qui vient, pas vous, monsieur Ichimaru.

— Et bien, on dirait qu'ils étaient tous occupés. Les clefs; reprit précipitamment Gin.

Le garde eut un instant d'absence avant de donner un trousseau à l'argenté qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir un couteau et ouvrir à peine la carotide. Le sang gicla et Kaien baissa les yeux, n'entendant dans la pénombre du sous-sol qu'un seul gémissement suivi du bruit sourd de l'homme s'affaissant à terre de tout son poids.

Gin trouva bien vite la clé qui l'intéressait et écrasa son poing contre le mur à un point précis. Kaien ne comprit son geste que lorsque des dizaines de néons poussiéreux, alignés les uns après les autres, s'allumèrent fébrilement, la lumière vacillant quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser. Gin avait seulement appuyé sur l'interrupteur. Avec un nouvel effroi, Kaien comprit ce qu'étaient les _sous-sols d'Inemuri_ , après toutes ces années d'ignorance.

Sous chaque néon se profilait une suite de cages pour chien en fer d'environ un mètre trente de côté. Certaines étaient habitées. Kaien refoula une envie de vomir en voyant l'état des personnes qui occupaient ces cellules et dans quel hygiène déplorable elles survivaient –comprenant de ce fait l'odeur immonde qui s'échappait de cet endroit. Ces prisonniers ne faisaient pas un bruit, ne bougeaient presque pas. Et alors que Kaien allait s'approcher de la première cage face à lui, il fut secoué soudainement par Gin qui l'attrapa au bras en reprenant son pas de course.

— On n'a pas le temps de rester planté là.

Les deux hommes longèrent les cages, assemblés comme des cubes. Kaien eut l'impression que le couloir ne se terminerait jamais, que ses cages, vides ou remplies, s'aligneraient jusqu'à l'infini. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le sous-sol aussi bien que les gémissements de douleur de certains prisonniers. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas les sauver, Kaien frémit et ferma un instant les yeux pour s'empêcher de voir l'horreur de la scène. Il faillit alors bousculer Gin quand ce dernier s'arrêta subitement.

— Te voilà; chuchota soudain Gin qui s'agenouilla face à l'entrée d'une cage pour l'ouvrir à l'aide de la clé.

Kaien se pencha légèrement et frémit à la vue de cheveux roux. Rangiku était recroquevillée là, derrière les barreaux, portant comme tous les autres prisonniers un yukata blanc. Le sien était déjà sale et déchiré vers les jambes. La peau de son visage jusqu'à ses épaules était boursouflé de coupures et de bleus tirant parfois sur le jaune ou le violet.

Kaien ne sentait presque plus ses jambes et faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises en observant Gin porter avec la plus grande délicatesse la jeune femme agonisante hors de la cage.

— Tu sais t'en servir ? fit Gin en lui montrant le revolver.

Kaien tourna la tête de gauche à droite, l'air désolé. Mais la seconde suivante, on entendit des voix s'écrier au loin, du côté des escaliers. On venait certainement de découvrir l'armoire à glace gisante morte par terre.

— Va falloir que tu apprennes vite alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse trouer; ajouta Gin.

Il enleva la sécurité et donna l'arme au plus jeune en expliquant simplement:

— Tu vises et tu appuies sur la gâchette.

Un coup de feu retentit et vint percer un tuyau au plafond. Gin se mit alors à courir dans le sens inverse des tirs, se dirigeant vers une porte, certainement une issue de secours.

Kaien, comprenant qu'il devait assurer ses arrières, le suivit au pas de course en regardant derrière lui. Nouveau coup de feu. Puis encore un autre. Aussitôt il se retourna pour faire face aux gardes mais n'eut pas le temps de viser sous le coup de l'adrénaline et tira dans la masse sombre d'hommes qui couraient au loin. Le coup retentit avec virulence et lui vrilla les tympans. Il se rattrapa avant de tomber à la renverse et reprit sa course. Gin avait déjà ouvert la porte et l'attendait.

La seconde d'après, ils n'étaient plus dans les sous-sols.

Ils prirent de nouveaux escaliers et d'autres portes puis quand le soleil les aveugla, ils surent qu'ils étaient bien dehors. Pour la première fois, Kaien sentit cette chaleur solaire gonfler sa poitrine et raviver son cœur.

— Bon boulot mais pour la suite, on échange les rôles. Passe-moi l'arme et tu prends Ran' sur ton dos.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils coururent à nouveau dans le dédale des petites rues de commerce de Kyôka Suigetsu. Si Kaien avait été tout seul, il se serait perdu en peu de temps dans ce véritable labyrinthe. Mais Gin semblait connaître parfaitement les lieux et peu de temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la porte rouge, seule entrée et sortie possible du quartier fantôme. Un seul homme gardait les lieux, la peau sombre et le crâne rasé, en costume noir. Gin lança un couteau en pleine poitrine dès qu'il fut visible, le surprenant tellement qu'il tomba directement à terre. En passant près de lui, l'argenté reprit et rangea son arme blanche. Kaien se demanda alors s'il lui était déjà arrivé une fois de manquer sa cible.

Une fois passés la porte, Gin rangea son revolver mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le brun commençait à vaciller, exténué par toutes ses émotions. Il jeta par ailleurs un coup d'œil à Rangiku, pour vérifier son état. Elle était inconsciente. Ils marchèrent ainsi cinq bonnes minutes, sous les regards parfois interrogatifs des passants. À chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, Gin tournait la tête en tous sens pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. En plein jour, la sécurité était affaiblie et ils se noyaient dans la foule. La chance était avec eux.

Ils parvinrent enfin à un garage public et après quelques derniers efforts de marche, Gin sortit des clés de sa poche et fit sonner une voiture grise, d'une simplicité passe-partout. Il aida Kaien à placer Rangiku sur la banquette arrière. Puis les deux hommes s'installèrent et Gin, au volant, tourna la clé. Le moteur vrombit d'un seul coup.


	24. Chapitre 24

_Yo_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Je suis bien contente que ce retournement de situation ait fait l'effet d'un choc ! On souffle un peu dans ce chapitre (tu vois, je prends soin de toi...) et Ichigo apparaît alors bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Bon, te voilà ravie avec un Gin gentil, non ? Je me suis souvenue de tes reviews passées où tu espérais encore et encore que ça arrive et moi je devais garder le silence (car les chapitres sont déjà écrits), voilà qui est fait ! La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **boubouille** : Merci pour cette lecture si intensive alors ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 24. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Alors que Grimmjow regardait attentivement les documents envoyés, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Aussitôt, il décrocha à la vue du nom de son bras droit sur l'écran :

— Renji ? Un problème ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, Renji était avec une poignée d'hommes sur le terrain, dans le quartier de Kabukicho afin d'encercler plus ou moins aisément le quartier fantôme de Kyôka Suigetsu.

— Des hommes surveillant de loin la porte rouge m'ont appelé il y a un instant… Il y a eu du grabuge. La porte s'est ouverte et trois individus sont sortis en courant.

Le cœur de Grimmjow accéléra tout à coup. Il sentait que ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose prévu par Aizen. Et, fatalement, tout ce qui échappait à cet homme était une arme dont Grimmjow pouvait s'emparer contre lui.

Renji continua de parler, la respiration haletante à travers le téléphone :

— Je viens de les rejoindre, mes hommes ont pris des photos à leur sortie. On voit distinctement Ichimaru Gin. Il range un flingue dans sa ceinture. Plus surprenant encore, c'est Kaien Shiba qui est derrière lui. Il porte une femme inconsciente sur son dos.

Grimmjow eut du mal à s'imaginer la scène. Ichimaru, Kaien et une inconnue ? En cavale ?

— Tu veux dire… qu'ils courraient… ensemble ?

— Affirmatif. Ils avaient apparemment l'air d'assurer leurs arrières et ont remonté la rue vers un parking public.

Grimmjow ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps :

— Poursuivez-les, tout de suite. Vous les arrêtez sans coup de feu, discrètement, et vous les amenez ici.

Renji acquiesça et raccrocha. Grimmjow resta un moment le regard dans le vide, perdu par cette information. Kaien avait-il été mis à découvert ? Il se serait enfui ? Mais alors Gin ne pouvait être qu'une taupe s'ils étaient alliés… Et cette femme…

Grimmjow passa presque rageusement une main dans ses cheveux bleus, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Puis il pinça l'arrête de son nez, songeur, tout en fermant les yeux. Sa jambe droite s'était mise à s'agiter nerveusement sur place. Lorsqu' Illfort remarqua cela chez son patron, il préféra se faire le plus discret et silencieux possible. Cette posture-là était assez habituelle chez le magnat des affaires. Il était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Après une minute ou deux, il le vit rouvrir les yeux et s'emparer à nouveau de son portable qu'il colla bientôt à son oreille.

— Commissaire ? Oui… J'ai besoin de vous, dans mon bureau. Le plus vite sera le mieux.

Puis il raccrocha sans un mot de plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaien observait avec attention la tache rouge sur la veste de Gin qui conduisait de manière discrète, assez lente pour sortir des petites routes du quartier déjà bondé en ce milieu de matinée. Gin pressait d'une main sa veste à l'endroit même de la tâche, à son flanc gauche, près de sa hanche. Kaien ne voyait pas son dos mais s'imaginait qu'il était déjà maculé de sang au même endroit.

Le brun avait remarqué les gouttes de sueur sur le front et les tempes de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Son sourire habituel avait totalement disparu, comme un masque de théâtre que l'on enlève une fois sorti de scène. Il laissait maintenant voir un visage profondément épuisé et grimaçant de douleur. Il serrait ses dents tout en tentant de rester impassible.

— Je… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé….

Depuis que Kaien avait remarqué la blessure par balle de Gin en montant dans la voiture, il s'était noyé en excuses, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir su protéger ses arrières lors de la fusillade dans le long couloir du sous-sol.

— Arrête, maintenant. Ce n'est rien, je te dis. La balle est à peine rentrée, vue la distance du coup de feu… Je vais bien.

Mais à entendre sa voix légèrement cassée, plus grave et sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée, Kaien se doutait bien que la blessure mènerait bientôt son corps à bout.

— C'est bien avec Jaggerjack que tu communiquais, n'est-ce pas ?

Kaien hocha la tête vigoureusement.

— On va donc lui rendre une petite visite. Je doute que l'accueil soit bien chaleureux… du moins pour ma part… Mais il faudra bien qu'il nous écoute.

Gin prit enfin une avenue plus large et occupée. Il se fondit alors dans la petite masse de véhicules. Il se sentait moins en danger ainsi noyé dans le décor, plutôt que circulant difficilement dans les rues commerçantes plus étroites.

Il jeta un œil au rétroviseur. Encore personne derrière eux. Il avait peur que tout cela ne soit trop facile. Mais il fut apaisé dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ange endormi sur la banquette arrière. Il sortait de cet Enfer avec Rangiku. C'est tout ce qui importait.

— Mon Dieu… Aizen… Vous avez blessé Aizen… S'il nous retrouve… Il va nous faire subir toutes les tortures possibles…

Le garçon à sa gauche l'inquiétait peut-être plus que l'état de santé de la jeune femme. Il le voyait se tirer les cheveux, les jambes agitées, les mains tremblantes, le regard perdu, le visage encore mouillé de larmes et rougi d'une fièvre d'épuisement.

— Du calme; tenta-t-il d'une voix douce pour l'apaiser.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, Kaien était perdu dans ses pensées, en plein délire.

— Si Aizen nous retrouve… Il va nous retrouver… Il retrouve toujours tout le monde… Il va nous mettre dans les cages, dans le noir… On va disparaître comme tous les autres… On n'a pas pu les sauver… Ils étaient juste là, à souffrir… On est passé devant… Sans les voir…

Gin secoua d'un coup sec l'épaule de Kaien tout en regardant sa route avant d'ajouter :

— On ne pouvait _pas_ les sauver, compris ? On est déjà bien assez de trois pour sortir de cet enfer sans se faire tuer. Et puis quoi ? Tu aurais voulu jouer les bons samaritains en ouvrant toutes les cages ? Ils se seraient fait exécuter les uns après les autres si Aizen les avait vus en dehors.

— Ils sont toujours enfermés ! Ils sont tous là-bas… et nous on est partis sans aider personne…

— Estime-toi heureux d'avoir déjà sauvé ta peau…; ricana Gin d'un ton sarcastique.

Kaien continua à gratter son cuir chevelu, agacé et visiblement peu rassuré. Puis il frotta son jean au niveau des cuisses d'avant en arrière, comme pour se calmer. Sa main recommençait à saigner, laissant le liquide tacher un peu plus le tissu qui recouvrait la blessure. Pour autant, Kaien semblait ne s'en n'être même pas rendu compte. Gin qui, lui, avait remarqué, tenta à nouveau d'apaiser le jeune homme :

— Tout va bien, Kaien. Tu as réussi ton boulot, laisse-moi gérer maintenant.

Kaien tourna alors la tête pour regarder attentivement le conducteur :

— Tout ce temps… Vous avez été horrible… juste pour le trahir à la fin… Vous m'avez transpercé la main…

— J'aurais préféré éviter mais il fallait que je tienne mon rôle.

— C'était juste… pour Rangiku… n'est-ce pas ?

Gin resta silencieux un instant. Il laissa une seconde ses yeux bleus glacés faire transparaître toute la tristesse qu'il endossait depuis plusieurs années.

— Oui, c'est ça.

Kaien se tourna légèrement pour s'assurer encore que Rangiku allait bien. Et tout à coup, il eut comme une révélation. Une douloureuse révélation qui le plongea à nouveau dans le délire.

— Les enfants… Shûhei… Yumichika… Ils sont là-bas… Je les ai abandonnés et maintenant… maintenant… Ils vont souffrir à cause de moi… ou pire encore…

Kaien avait plongé la tête dans ses mains, empli d'un nouveau désespoir. Gin expira. Il savait que tout cela serait difficile. Il l'avait prévu. Il s'y était préparé pendant des mois. D'autant plus après avoir appris qu'Urahara avait réussi à s'échapper d'Inemuri et que cela avait forcément nécessité l'aide d'un complice au sein même du bâtiment. Il s'était mis à élaborer soigneusement un plan. Et il y avait pensé chaque jour et chaque nuit. Mais, maintenant qu'il y était, il sentait que tout serait bien plus dur à supporter.

Soudain, il avisa dans le rétroviseur une camionnette noire aux vitres fumées. Les hostilités commençaient.

— Cesse de pleurer, on a de la visite.

Kaien leva immédiatement la tête et vira d'un coup sec pour regarder dans la fenêtre arrière.

—Aizen… C'est la fin...; murmura Kaien, pris d'un nouvel effroi.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Il vira d'un coup sec pour sortir de la grande route et appuya sur l'accélérateur. En voyant la camionnette faire de même, il n'eut plus un seul doute : il s'agissait de Jaggerjack. Sinon, pourquoi n'entendait-il aucun coup de feu colérique alors que le conducteur du véhicule ne semblait aucunement jouer les espions ?

Gin s'engouffra à nouveau dans de petites rues mais tout de même assez dégagées pour garder une bonne vitesse.

— Tranquillise-toi… Ce sont les hommes de Jaggerjack.

Kaien garda la bouche entrouverte en observant à nouveau la camionnette à l'arrière.

— Et mieux vaut faire ce qu'ils disent, ça nous rendra d'autant plus courtois.

Gin avisa tout à coup sur sa gauche un parking vide. Il ralentit et s'y installa. Aussitôt, l'autre véhicule les dépassa et d'un coup habile de volant, les bloqua sur le parking en s'arrêtant perpendiculairement à eux d'un coup sec faisant crisser les pneus. Gin retrouva son sourire en éteignant le moteur.

Quand il vit sortir cinq hommes armés et protégés de gilets par balle, il sentit Kaien trembler à ses côtés mais lui, ne cilla pas et se contenta, amusé, de lever les mains pour lâcher le volant et se montrer sans défense.

Aussitôt, il remarqua à sa couleur de cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et à son air de chef face aux autres soldats, le bras droit de Jaggerjack, Renji Abaraï. Il le vit s'approcher avec un autre homme à sa porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Une seconde plus tard, Gin serra les dents lorsque Renji le saisit violemment au col pour le sortir de la voiture, relançant la douleur à l'endroit où la balle était entrée.

— Doucement, doucement; pria Gin en se laissant se faire écraser contre le capot pour se faire passer des menottes autour de ses poignets.

— Me donne surtout pas d'ordre, Ichimaru. Ça vaudra mieux pour toi; rétorqua Renji sèchement.

Gin sourit en entendant les menottes cliquer pour assurer leur fermeture et garda le silence, assez admiratif du sérieux de Renji qui contrôlait l'opération.

— Vous deux, vous sortez Kaien Shiba de la voiture, toi tu fouilles ce type de fond en comble. Toi, amène-toi sur la banquette arrière.

Gin sentit donc un homme commencer à le fouiller de manière brutale, ce qui n'apaisa pas la douleur lancinante qui le prenait du côté des reins et de son flanc gauche. Bien vite, ses couteaux et son revolver lui furent retirés.

Il vit Kaien être soutenu par deux hommes en sortant de la voiture, encore chamboulé par tout ce qui arrivait en si peu de temps, tremblant des mains et des jambes. Quand il avisa Renji ouvrir la portière arrière et tomber sur la chevelure rousse de Rangiku, Gin ne put s'empêcher de regarder la scène avec application, prêt à bondir sur n'importe lequel qui ferait du mal à celle qu'il voyait comme un ange.

— Elle respire difficilement; observa Renji pour son collègue à l'autre portière; on va la sortir doucement de la voiture, viens m'aider de ce côté.

Un instant plus tard, Renji tenait très délicatement la jeune femme inconsciente par les aisselles, tout contre son torse, pour la tirer lentement de la banquette. Le soldat à ses ordres vint alors la récupérer pour la porter contre lui fermement, à la manière d'une princesse.

— Je te laisse l'examiner, on n'en pas pour longtemps.

L'homme acquiesça et se précipita à l'arrière de leur véhicule. Gin suivit l'homme du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible.

— Maintenant, on va mettre les choses au clair; lança Renji d'un ton sec.

Il sortit alors son arme à feu et, pour ne pas attirer les foules qui pourraient passer dans ce coin relativement désert, il préféra planter le canon contre les côtes d'Ichimaru plutôt que sur sa tempe.

— Non ! ne put s'empêcher d'héler Kaien qui se remettait à peine de toutes ses émotions.

— Kaien…; commença Renji; cet homme est…

— Je sais qui il est ! Mais… simplement…je ne veux plus de morts ni de blessés… Ne tirez pas… je vous en prie…

Renji fronça les sourcils en regardant Kaien. Il paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais, chaque chose en son temps. Il devait se concentrer sur le chien de garde d'Aizen. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'ordre de Grimmjow pour le tuer mais ce n'était qu'une précaution.

— Si Ichimaru veut bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe…; dit-il gravement.

— Je me suis toujours senti plus à l'aise à la conversation sans une arme braquée sur moi; sourit Gin fièrement.

— Putain, t'essaie d'te foutre de ma gueule, là, ou je rêve ?!

Sur le coup de l'énervement soudain, Renji n'eut pas la moindre once de délicatesse pour Gin et cogna méchamment son canon contre la blessure dont il imaginait l'emplacement à la vue de la tache de sang béante.

— Il m'a sauvé la vie ! cria Kaien pour stopper l'action.

Aussitôt, Renji fut à nouveau tout ouï pour le jeune homme brun qui continua son discours :

— Mes recherches étaient trop visibles, j'allais me faire prendre et j'aurais été tué sans aucun doute. Au lieu de ça, Gin m'a stoppé et livré à Aizen. Mais au moment de… m'achever… il a blessé et a assommé Aizen pour qu'on puisse s'échapper… C'est la vérité ! Il…Il m'a sauvé…

Renji lâcha sa pression contre l'homme menotté. Il lui semblait que Kaien disait la vérité. Il transparaissait dans ses yeux un effroi que Renji reconnaissait entre tous : ce gars avait vu la Mort lui passer de près. Et après un tel traumatisme, on ne savait pas mentir. De plus, Renji n'en voyait pas les motifs valables.

— Ainsi donc, le meilleur pion d'Aizen était en fait un traître. Pour qui tu travailles ?

Gin ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant ses mots (ça lui arrivait pourtant rarement):

— Personne. J'agis à mon compte. Je ne suis ni un flic ni un yakuza.

Renji fixa Gin comme pour voir une lueur de mensonge dans son regard ou l'entendre dans son timbre de voix :

— Pourquoi faire ça ?

— La femme que vous venez d'emmener. Elle s'appelle Rangiku Matsumoto. C'est elle que je voulais sauver.

— C'est quoi ton lien avec elle ?

— Je… On se connaît depuis toujours… Elle m'est très chère.

Sous le regard perplexe de Renji, Gin ajouta honnêtement des propos à son histoire :

— Il est vrai que je ne voulais pas seulement la sauver mais aussi la venger. À l'époque de son enlèvement, j'étais plus jeune, je pensais que j'arriverais à coincer Aizen tout seul. Mais il est trop vite devenu aussi puissant qu'inaccessible, avant même que je puisse fomenter un plan contre lui.

— Et tu as cassé ta couverture ce matin pour juste… l'assommer ?

— Je ne veux pas qu'il meure… Il vaut mieux qu'il moisisse en prison… seul et impuissant. S'il meurt, il risque d'enterrer avec lui de lourds secrets qui pourraient sauver des vies. Je veux qu'il nous supplie de l'aider en nous livrant des informations en échange…

Renji jugea la force de volonté d'Ichimaru et il dû avouer qu'il était assez surpris. Lui qui pensait jusqu'alors que l'homme n'était qu'un psychopathe je-m'en-foutiste, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de lui, bien plus humaine.

— Je ne suis pas un idiot, Abaraï; continua Gin; je suis bien conscient à ce jour que je ne peux pas arrêter seul un monstre tel qu'Aizen. Quand j'ai su que Jaggerjack voulait s'en prendre à lui, j'ai juste cherché le bon moment pour m'enfuir avec elle.

— Pourquoi _ce_ moment-là ?

— Après la fuite d'Urahara, je me suis mis personnellement à chercher la taupe. J'avais déjà des doutes sur un hackeur comme Kaien mais j'en ai été persuadé quand je vous ai laissé tous les deux dans la chambre à Inemuri.

Renji se souvint de cette soirée. Alors que Grimmjow avait parlé avec Aizen, il avait été congédié et Gin avait insisté pour le laisser seul dans une chambre avec Kaien Shiba. Lorsqu'il avait su son identité, il s'était trouvé le plus chanceux des hommes. Mais il comprenait maintenant que tout avait été un « hasard manipulé » par Gin. Tout comme il avait compris, à la fin de leur conversation, que Kaien venait de lui donner sur un bout de papier les codes pour G.O.T.E.Ï. Il l'avait toujours su et il n'avait rien dit à Aizen auquel cas Kaien serait mort avant même qu'ils n'aient pu se connecter ensemble sur la plateforme.

Cette preuve suffit à Renji qui commençait à s'impatienter. Mieux valait ne pas rester trop longtemps du côté du territoire d'Aizen. Ses hommes seraient bientôt sur le pied de guerre, à la recherche des deux traîtres.

— C'est bon, on les embarque. Direction le QG.

De suite, les soldats poussèrent, plus vigoureusement pour Gin que pour Kaien, les deux hommes dans la camionnette. Gin remarqua qu'à l'arrière, l'homme s'était mis à faire les premiers soins à Rangiku, la couvrant de fins pansements sur les coupures encore marquées, et lui ayant installé un masque à oxygène sur le nez et la bouche, relié à une petite bombonne d'air médicale. Gin s'installa sur la banquette en face, près de Kaien, sans ne jamais la quitter des yeux. Les derniers hommes se serrèrent tandis que le moteur vrombit et que Renji monta aux côtés du conducteur après avoir vérifié le contenu de la voiture d'Ichimaru.

Le chemin fut silencieux, entrecoupé par les respirations erratiques de Rangiku. La voir ainsi prise en charge et soignée rassura Gin, peu importe ce qui allait se passer avec Jaggerjack.

Bientôt, ils parvinrent à la tour building et se garèrent une fois engouffrés dans le garage surveillé par une haute sécurité. Quand ils sortirent de la camionnette, Gin dut se séparer à regret de Matsumoto et la voir partir au loin, portée par le même homme que tout à l'heure. Quelques minutes de couloirs et d'ascenseur plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux accompagnés de Renji dans le bureau de Grimmjow. Deux gardes armés les surveillaient du regard.

Le bleuté se tenait fièrement assis sur son fauteuil de bureau. Illfort n'était plus là et son bureau était vide. Un silence prit place pendant quelques instants dans le confortable et viril bureau de Jaggerjack. Tour à tour, le patron des lieux regardait Kaien puis Gin.

Kaien avait cessé de trembler et de s'agiter en tous sens au moindre bruit. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le repère de Jaggerjack, il s'était senti soudain bien plus en sécurité, à l'abri de la horde d'Aizen certainement chargée de l'exécuter ou pire que cela.

Gin, quant à lui, s'évertuait à chercher un moyen de percer la carapace de Grimmjow. Il avait souvent l'habitude de lire en tout le monde comme dans un livre ouvert et s'était toujours attelé à ce que l'on n'y parvienne jamais sur lui. Mais il devait avouer que ce jeune homme aux quelques bonnes années de moins que lui faisait preuve d'une grande habileté à ce petit jeu. Gin ne put qu'en être admiratif. Le bleuté était, avec ce visage particulièrement sévère et froid, le plus insondable des hommes.

— Bien, Renji. Tu m'expliques ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Aux alentours de 13h, Demeure d'Aizen_

 _« Tu iras te présenter à eux quand ils seront là, c'est la moindre des politesses Ichigo. Et passer du temps avec d'autres personnes de ton âge pourrait te faire le plus grand bien. »_

Ichigo avait constaté deux choses ce matin. La première était qu'il n'avait plus sa chaîne autour de sa cheville et qu'il était donc libre de ses mouvements. La deuxième était que, malgré cela, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin avec les courbatures qui lui vrillaient tout le corps. Aizen n'avait pas été si tendre la nuit dernière. Et Ichigo n'avait pas réussi à se rebeller bien longtemps. Il était parti tôt ce matin-là après l'avoir embrassé.

Des invités seraient présents ce jour pour boire le thé alors que le propriétaire même de la maison serait absent. Mais cela ne semblait pas choquer ou déranger les invités qui s'acclamaient comme de véritables élus. Le simple fait de dire à des dîners mondains que l'on avait pris le thé chez le grand Sosuke Aizen formait déjà son lot de jaloux. Ichigo était à chaque fois écœuré en comprenant un peu plus le monde sclérosé dans lequel vivait son bourreau.

À treize heures tout de même, il avait réussi à dormir un peu et à se lever pour lentement s'habiller. En entendant des conversations bruyantes et autres esclaffements féminins depuis la chambre, il sut que les invités étaient là et se dirigeaient vers le Salon Bleu, comme tout le monde l'appelait ici, de par la couleur bleue des tapisseries et des causeuses de style Louis XV qui le bordaient.

Après de lourds efforts, Ichigo atteint la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit. L'étage ouvert sur le rez-de-chaussée se profila à ses yeux. Il voyait en-dessous, depuis la rambarde, le hall toujours aussi vide, au carrelage froid et impeccable. Il prit le temps d'apprécier l'air frais qu'il sentait, après ce temps enfermé dans la chambre personnelle d'Aizen. Il avait cru s'étouffer à force de macérer dans sa propre bulle d'oxygène pendant de longues heures. Il apprécia aussi la largeur et l'ouverture du lieu qui se présentaient à lui, loin des quatre murs qui l'avaient rendu dingue au point de croire qu'ils se refermaient sur lui à un certain moment. Enfin, il respirait.

Des bruits de tasses entrechoquées et de plats en argent parvinrent soudain à ses oreilles. C'était l'heure. Il devait suivre les ordres d'Aizen. Il était un bon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Ou il était plutôt -et avant tout- terrifié à l'idée d'une punition s'il osait ne pas se montrer aux invités ?

Il se mit à descendre une à une les marches, en se tenant fermement à la rambarde. Il avait encore bien mal à la cheville et ses jambes étaient affaiblies à force de ne plus bouger pendant des jours.

Il traversa le hall et prit le couloir principal de l'aile ouest. Il aurait pu ne pas connaître le plan de la maison et simplement suivre les ricanements des invités de loin. Mais soudain, à quelques mètres à peine de la porte ouverte du Salon Bleu, il se stoppa en retenant son souffle :

— Je suis persuadé que ce crétin de Jaggerjack va finir ruiné et à la rue ! héla une voix masculine plutôt aiguë et stridente sur un ton moqueur; il n'est pas de taille pour tenir la ville !

— Comment pouvais-tu savoir que c'était lui la nouvelle cible d'Aizen ? s'empressa de cracher une voix nasillarde de fille.

— Parce que je connais Aizen et je connais ses buts. Nous en avons parlé une fois en tête à tête !

— Tch. Menteur !

— Ggio veut faire son intéressant… C'est si mignon…; chuchota une deuxième fille.

— Laissez-le tranquille, sales vipères, vous ne lui laissez même pas le temps de s'exprimer ! s'attrista de manière mélodramatique une troisième voix féminine.

Ichigo eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant les voix et ce qu'elles disaient. Cette bande de quatre nobles méprisants et infectes dont le meneur était Ggio Vega. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la réception organisée par Aizen dans la demeure, le soir même où il avait voulu s'enfuir. En se rappelant cet épisode douloureux, il frémit et déglutit difficilement.

Il devait se montrer. C'était un ordre d'Aizen.

Lorsqu'il se montra silencieusement à l'entrebâillement de la porte, la discussion se stoppa nette et quatre paires de yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Ichigo reconnut les visages. Le seul garçon, Ggio Vega, plutôt petit aux cheveux noirs impeccables et à l'air constamment moqueur sur le visage. Cirucci, ou quelque chose s'en approchant, en robe courte bouffante et deux couettes dans les cheveux, aspirant à un faux air innocent. La fille plus menue aux longs cheveux d'ébènes et en habit traditionnel japonais. Et enfin, le garçon manqué, en combinaison noir et bottines, un regard méchant planté sur lui.

— Le voilà enfin ! commença Ggio; On ne pensait pas te voir ! Tu te souviens de nous, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle chance qu'on puisse se retrouver !

Le ton était méprisant, comme toujours, et d'une ironie sans borne. Ichigo tenta de s'approcher de quelques pas, préférant perdre son regard sur le mobilier, les tapisseries, les rideaux bleus épais et les grandes fenêtres blanches. Mais en arrivant devant la petite table où l'on avait servi pâtisseries et tasses de thé, il remarqua soudain que les quatre nobles s'étaient levés et continuaient de le fixer comme si sa présence gênait.

— Réponds quand on te pose une question, sale ignare des bonnes manières ! cracha Apache, la virile jeune fille.

— Je… Je me souviens, oui…

Ichigo ne savait quoi dire. Il fallait faire acte de présence pour honorer l'ordre qu'il lui avait été donné. Mais il se demandait maintenant comment il allait s'en tirer avec ces quatre-là.

— Il semble si petit et faible…; ne put s'empêcher de commenter la fille en kimono.

— Tu as raison Sunsun, une vraie feuille tremblante !

La fille aux couettes qui venait de parler, Cirucci, s'approcha alors d'Ichigo et, comme pour tester sa solidité, frappa dans son dos avec une force mesurée. Pour autant, le jeune rouquin se laissa légèrement déstabilisé, surpris par le geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Cirucci se mit à rire :

— C'est à se demander s'il est encore vivant avec les yeux qu'il se tape !

Et soudain, d'un geste vif, Cirucci le poussa à nouveau mais cette fois Ichigo tomba à quatre pattes sur le tapis.

— Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha-t-elle.

Sur ce, Ichigo entendit le rire sonore de Cirucci ainsi que celui d'Apache et quelques ricanements discrets de la part de la dite Sunsun, cachée derrière un pan de son habit. Ggio s'approcha du corps d'Ichigo :

— C'est normal, Cirucci, son sang est bien différent du nôtre !

Il poussa alors d'un coup de pied Ichigo pour qu'il tombe sur le côté. Le rouquin avait voulu résister et se relever mais son corps ne répondait plus.

— Le sien est sali par la boue et la poussière de la plèbe. Pas étonnant qu'il soit une telle larve à terre face à nous.

Ichigo déglutit. Il se sentait si faible, si incapable. Il entendait les insultes qu'on lui proférait et pourtant il ne pouvait que les accepter. Si ça se passait mal, Aizen en serait informé. Si ça se passait mal, Ichigo serait puni pour avoir été un _méchant garçon_.

— Je t'avais dit que je te montrerais ce que c'est de vivre inférieur dans ce monde, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ggio s'accroupit avec grâce et joignit ses mains en observant avec un sourire le corps maigre et battu d'Ichigo.

— Mais on dirait que ce cher Aizen t'expose déjà bien la situation.

Puis, d'un coup brusque et rapide d'une main, il saisit Ichigo au visage, enserrant ses deux joues pour plonger son regard dans le sien et lui murmurer :

— Tu comprends, maintenant ? Ceux qui ne possèdent rien finissent toujours possédé par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la juste place des éléments.

Nouveaux ricanements des filles. Ggio reprit :

— Tu sais, j'apprécie vraiment les gens comme toi, je t'assure. Ils me divertissent toujours autant. J'aime jouer à un petit jeu avec eux. Ça s'appelle « À bas, l'âne bâté ».

Ichigo le vit sourire largement tout comme ses consœurs derrière lui tout en comprenant que ce "jeu" allait le laisser à l'agonie. Gémissant de peur, il tenta de se défaire de la prise de Vega, de se reculer pour se diriger vers la porte, de fuir pour sauver sa peau. Mais cela ne réussit qu'à faire naître un nouveau rire chez le jeune garçon qui se releva avec souplesse avant de planter un coup de pied violent dans l'estomac d'Ichigo pour stopper son élan.

Mais soudain, alors même que les filles s'approchaient du corps, il y eut un grand bruit de porte que l'on ouvre avec fracas depuis le hall. Des personnes entrèrent, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, lourds et rapides. Il y eut du grabuge, des domestiques couraient dans les couloirs.

Ggio et les filles portèrent alors toute leur attention aux bruits jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse un homme en costume à la porte visiblement un agent de sécurité d'Aizen.

— Monsieur Aizen ne veut aucun invité dans sa maison. Il vous demande de partir immédiatement, mesdames et monsieur.

L'homme avança et prit la peine de saisir le bras d'Ichigo pour le remettre sur pieds en une seconde.

— Quant à vous, Aizen veut vous voir dans sa chambre. Maintenant.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était la première fois que le ton était si sévère et l'ambiance si toxique. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait: Aizen était en colère.

Les quatre invités pestèrent en grimaçant, frustrés, et ramassèrent leurs affaires apportées dans la seconde par les domestiques d'un geste rageur, avant de sortir du Salon Bleu pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée, non sans un dernier regard assassin pour Ichigo.

L'homme le laissa aussi et bientôt le jeune rouquin fut seul dans la pièce. Il avait peur. Non, il était terrifié. Car c'était la première fois qu'il sentait une aura si menaçante.


	25. Chapitre 25

_Yo,_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-chan59** : Ta prière est entendue, j'espère qu'elle s'exaucera... Mais désolée d'avance pour ton petit cœur à cause de ce chapitre... Bonne lecture à toi quand même !_

 _ **boubouille** : Effectivement ! Merci pour ton suivi, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : En effet, les choses s'accélèrent... Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 25. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo remonta les escaliers, aussi rapidement que sa cheville et son état général ne le lui permettaient, il entendit de légers bruissements du côté de la chambre d'Aizen, laissée ouverte. Plus personne n'était visible aux alentours. Tous les domestiques, habituellement actifs, avaient disparu au retour du propriétaire. Les agents de sécurité venaient de sortir. La maison était silencieuse. Ichigo aurait presque cru qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cette immense demeure. De ce fait, il était aisé d'entendre à quelques mètres Aizen se murmurer des choses. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se disait clairement. Il se rapprocha donc prudemment, alerte à chaque pas pour ne pas faire craquer le bois sous ses pieds.

— Il l'a fait… Il l'a fait… J'aurais dû m'en douter… Ce serpent…

Ichigo se doutait bien que quelque chose de grave était arrivé depuis sa rentrée fracassante. Mais, en distinguant difficilement ses mots murmurés, il était à présent persuadé que les plans d'Aizen venaient d'être contrecarrés de la manière la plus imprévue et la plus insupportable qui pouvait exister pour l'homme.

Ichigo songea soudain à Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Parlait-il de lui ? Un serpent… Un traître ? Se pourrait-il qu'un traître se soit infiltré dans son armée ?

Perdu dans ses pensées immédiates, le jeune homme en oublia ses précautions et le bois craqua horriblement à un de ses pas. Ichigo eut alors l'impression que ce bruit s'entendait jusque dans les chambres reculées des bonnes. Cela agita au moins la personne la plus proche qui stoppa ses messes basses.

Quand Ichigo aperçut Aizen, il ne crut un instant pas le reconnaître. Ses cheveux, toujours impeccables, étaient retombés sur le devant et ne répondaient plus à aucun ordre. De plus, son regard était bien plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. D'habitude, Aizen apparaissant séduisant, parfaitement maître de ses émotions, le regard impénétrable et un sourire faussement poli, assuré, presque méprisant. Là, Ichigo avait l'impression que ses émotions avaient repris le dessus, surpassant la domination qu'il imposait à sa beauté. Ses traits étaient plus tirés et visibles. Ses yeux semblaient rougis d'amertume et de tristesse. Aucun sourire mais des dents serrées et des joues affaissées faisant naître des cernes. Dernier détail et non des moindres, Aizen était torse nu. Ichigo remarqua de suite l'immense bandage autour de la compresse apposée à son épaule. Que s'était-il passé ?

— Entre, Ichigo.

La voix était légèrement cassée. Aizen avait dû crier un peu plus tôt et, encore une fois, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas poser de questions et entra de suite dans la chambre. Une chemise blanche maculée de sang, trouée de la même manière qu'une veste noire trônaient sur une chaise. Dans le miroir, Ichigo observa douloureusement Aizen fermer la porte et tourner la clé avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Ses cheveux tombaient sur sa tête baissée, on ne distinguait qu'une ombre à l'emplacement de ses yeux.

— Déshabille-toi, mon garçon.

Ichigo rougit et son cœur s'accéléra. Il n'avait pas l'habitude -et ne voulait pas prendre l'habitude- de se sentir à l'aise face à ce genre de phrase. Mais qu'allait-il se passer s'il ne le faisait pas ? Il serait battu ou pire…

Il eut du mal à décrocher le premier bouton de la chemise grise qu'il avait trouvé à son chevet en se réveillant d'un énième cauchemar aux alentours de midi.

Se faisant, il se risqua à suivre des yeux son bourreau qui se dirigea lentement près d'un buffet au fond de la chambre. Il le vit sortir d'un des tiroirs une bouteille à moitié vide et un verre de whisky. Il se servit généreusement et soudain, leur regard se croisa.

— Dépêche-toi.

Ichigo acquiesça en bafouillant des excuses polies. Sa chemise disparut bien vite, suivi de son pantalon. Un nouveau regard assassin sur le boxer d'Ichigo lui indiqua très clairement qu'il fallait qu'il l'enlève. Ainsi nu, cachant maladroitement son sexe, il attendit patiemment que quelque chose se passe, priant pour que ça ne soit pas trop douloureux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Aizen ainsi et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Aizen, son verre à la main, perdait son regard sur la peau de son vis-à-vis avec passion. Il but une gorgée et s'approcha ensuite tout près du jeune homme. Il passa une main distraite sur son torse et, alors que ce toucher l'apaisait, il se souvint de la traîtrise de Gin, du couteau dans son épaule, de sa fuite hors d'Inemuri. Il serra sans prévenir l'un des tétons d'Ichigo entre deux de ses doigts. Le garçon grimaça légèrement.

— Tourne-toi.

Il s'exécuta et Aizen put à nouveau déguster la vue qui se présentait à lui. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque qu'il serra légèrement, reprenant une gorgée de whisky, la fit ensuite descendre lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale puis sur ses fesses avant de se toucher lui-même au niveau de son entre-jambe, emprisonné dans son pantalon de plus en plus serré.

Gin. Il avait douté de lui au début. Il s'en souvenait clairement. Son sourire démesuré et faux, ses pupilles à peine visibles, son silence quand il marchait. Mais, après tant de loyaux services, il avait fini par baisser sa garde. Et il pensait avoir eu raison. Gin l'avait accompagné dans les pires crimes pour servir sa seule ascension, sans discuter une seule fois ses ordres, le conseillant même à plusieurs reprises. Aujourd'hui, Aizen devait avouer avoir été bien trompé. Mais cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il était en train de griffer le dos d'Ichigo. D'un geste résolument colérique, il poussa le jeune homme qui tomba comme il le voulait, à moitié sur le lit. Seul son torse touchait les draps et longeait le rebord du lit, ses genoux étaient à terre. Il sentit le garçon frémir et cela ne réussit qu'à exciter encore plus sa rage.

Lentement, il déboucla sa ceinture qu'il fit ensuite glisser autour de ses hanches. N'y tenant plus, il la plia en deux et abattit avec force un premier coup violent sur le dos d'Ichigo qui cria de surprise.

Les frappes s'enchaînèrent au rythme de ses pulsions de rage. Envers tout ce qui pouvait déstabiliser ses plans. Envers toutes les personnes qu'il voudrait mieux voire mortes pour avancer paisiblement. Il n'entendit ni les cris ni les pleurs du garçon.

Ichigo pensa à plusieurs reprises à se rebeller, à se retourner et à se jeter de toutes ses forces sur son bourreau. Mais quelle _force_ avait-il pour le faire ? Et si cela n'allait qu'aggraver la situation ? Au bout du dixième coup, il tenta une approche différente :

— Monsieur… Je vous en prie… Pas plus… Pitié… Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…

Pour murmurer ces mots, entrecoupés de ses pleurs, il avait légèrement tourné la tête pour regarder son bourreau. Mais, par-dessus ses larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, il ne crut pas voir un homme. D'abord, il n'aperçut dans la lumière tamisée qu'un monstre ténébreux. Une aura malfaisante transparaissait dans ses yeux, résolument plus sombres que d'habitude, rehaussés d'une folie qui prenait les traits d'une passion destructrice. Les coups de ceinture faisaient bouger tout un buste qu'Ichigo trouva bien plus musclé qu'il ne pensait – preuve qu'il n'avait pas toujours été assis à un bureau— et d'où se perlait une fine couche de sueur. Ses mâchoires serrées rendait son visage plus carré, violemment tiré et dur. Des mèches de cheveux retombaient hasardement sur son visage anormalement rougi de colère et aux tempes apparentes.

— Monsieur Aizen… Monsieur Aizen…

Il n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre et pour seule réponse, Ichigo reçut trois coups en plus. Puis soudain, cela s'arrêta. La ceinture vola d'un coup brusque de l'autre côté de la chambre. Aizen fit un pas de côté et, au bruit métallique aigu qu'Ichigo put entendre, il se saisissait de la chaîne qu'il avait portée autour de sa cheville pendant un temps.

Voulait-il l'attacher à nouveau ? Mais un nouveau coup d'œil lui donna la réponse. Aizen enroulait la chaîne comme avec la ceinture pour n'avoir qu'un bout de même longueur à tenir en main.

— Non, Monsieur, non ! Je vous en supplie !

Mais aussitôt dit, un coup s'éclata sur son dos et la douleur lancinante lui arracha un nouveau cri. Il sentit son corps brûler jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses os et se déchirer au contact de l'acier. Aizen recommença quatre fois. À la fin, quand il reposa la lourde arme à terre, Ichigo s'était évanoui de douleur, le dos strié de rayures, rougi de sang dégoulinant sur les côtés.

Aizen ajusta sa respiration, essoufflé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais alors qu'il croyait se sentir plus calme, quelques secondes de silence plus tard, toutes les images du traître, de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, revinrent, ainsi qu'un horrible sentiment d'humiliation. Il grogna de mécontentement et d'insatisfaction et décida d'aller se chercher à nouveau à boire vers le buffet.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet d'apaisement et quand la pression fut si intenable en lui, il renversa d'un coup sec de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur le buffet. Il y eut un grand bruit de fracas et de verre cassé qui fit trembler le corps mortifié près du lit.

Aizen continua de passer sa colère sur tout ce qu'il lui venait à la main. Il renversa ainsi des livres sur le secrétaire, envoya la chaise au loin contre la porte, faisant un bruit tonitruant, arracha férocement les rideaux à la fenêtre et renversa le miroir après qu'il lui ait renvoyé un reflet qui ne lui plut guère.

Mais, une fois le tout sans dessus dessous, les images et le rire de Gin restèrent en tête. Il n'y avait alors qu'Ichigo pour l'aider… Il se précipita près de lui et le souleva légèrement pour l'étendre entièrement sur le lit, à plat ventre.

Ichigo se sentait à peine conscient. Au contact d'Aizen, il frémit et tenta de s'en échapper mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Il entendit seulement des habits se froisser et sentit le corps nu d'Aizen contre lui. Il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer et une larme longea sa joue lentement.

L'instant d'après, Aizen lui écarta les fesses avec force et viola son entrée. Ichigo gémit et cria longuement sa peine. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après tant de douleur, il réussirait encore à sentir quelque chose dans son corps. Une fois entré, Aizen s'agita avec précipitation et violence, plongeant sèchement dans le corps du plus jeune qui cherchait de l'air pour ses poumons vidés sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur. Il tourna à nouveau la tête. C'était encore le même démon qui lui faisait tant de mal. Un regard sombre, perdu, colérique, fou. Pas l'Aizen qu'il connaissait et qu'il finissait, à ce moment-là, par regretter.

L'homme n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, enfermé dans sa bulle, répétant frénétiquement un râle rauque et court à chaque coup de boutoir, se plaisant à regarder le sang sur le dos du garçon. Il passa une main dessus pour le toucher et s'imagina un bref instant qu'il puisse s'agir du traître sous ses coups. Il continua avec force, jusqu'à une jouissance mesurée, peu libératrice. Mais il apprécia soudain être vidé de toute pensée, enfin. Il retomba lourdement sur un Ichigo en pleurs et resta ainsi, apaisé.

Le plus jeune se sentait vaciller, un voile noir barrant sa vue petit à petit. Il ne vit en dernier lieu que le visage calme et lisse de son bourreau tout contre lui. L'aura malfaisante et les ténèbres s'en étaient allés, laissant les conséquences de son passage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

 _Après-midi_

Stark était arrivé un quart d'heure après l'équipe de Renji qui apportait Kaien Shiba ainsi que Gin Ichimaru. Le commissaire était tombé sur le jeune Ulquiorra Schieffer au croisement de deux couloirs. Il était plus morose que jamais et ne lui avait même pas décoché un regard. Ils étaient ainsi entrés tous les deux sans se saluer dans le bureau de Grimmjow.

Mais lorsqu'Ulquiorra vit Gin Ichimaru et qu'un ensemble de mauvais souvenirs resurgit soudainement en lui, il se figea, les yeux fixes et grands ouverts, les poings serrés :

— Ulquiorra… Schieffer…; murmura Gin en décomposant chaque syllabe comme si ce nom réapparaissait dans sa mémoire à mesure qu'il le regardait, véritablement étonné.

Aussitôt, Ulquiorra parut perdre son calme. Il ne supporta pas cette voix l'appelant plus longtemps. Il avisa le revolver de Stark, coincé dans son holster et lui prit d'un geste rapide, enleva la sécurité, pointa Gin…

— Non ! Ulquiorra, surtout pas ! hurla Grimmjow depuis son bureau en levant sa main, comme si cela pouvait le dissuader.

— Ulquiorra, stop, ne fais pas ça !

Le commissaire eut à peine le temps de hausser le bras d'Ulquiorra pour dévier sa trajectoire que la détonation retentit et tout le monde se baissa, protégeant ses oreilles au rugissement du coup de feu qui perça le plafond.

— Ulquiorra, donne-moi ça ! ordonna Stark, tout en maintenant le brun de mains fermes.

— Non, non ! Il faut qu'il paye !

Ulquiorra perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos, Stark sur lui. Il se démena pour viser afin de tirer à nouveau mais Renji protégeait de son corps le traître aux cheveux d'argent. Ulquiorra rugit de plus belle, ivre de colère, tandis que Stark maintenait son poignet tenant l'arme à feu. Le plus jeune lâcha le revolver et chercha à se relever. Mais, à peine Stark se recula qu'il reçut du garçon un coup de tête qui le fit tomber sur le côté.

Ulquiorra se releva, oubliant l'arme et courut sur Gin.

— Ulquiorra, arrête ! entendit-il à nouveau de la part du bleuté.

Mais il s'en fichait et lorsque Renji lui prit le bras pour le stopper, il le surprit d'une prise bien habile qui le libéra en un instant et poussa l'homme sur le côté. Puis il sauta sur Gin et lui envoya une droite bien précise dans la mâchoire que l'argenté se prit sans rien pouvoir faire, les mains toujours attachées dans le dos par des menottes. Il tomba à la renverse et atterrit lourdement par terre. Une seconde plus tard, une pluie de coups affluait sur son torse et son visage. Mais le chaos se termina bien vite et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ulquiorra gigotait comme un enfant pour se débattre de la prise de Grimmjow qui le ceinturait avec force.

— Calme-toi, bordel ! On a _besoin_ de cet homme !

— Il mérite pas de vivre, ce putain de clebs ! Ce déchet immonde…

Stark vint de suite au secours du bleuté pour calmer Ulquiorra et quelques instants plus tard, le brun stoppa ses mouvements, comprenant qu'on ne le laisserait de toute façon jamais faire. Gin, pour sa part, avait eu légèrement peur de la Furie qui lui avait bondi dessus bien plus vive et passionnelle que dans son souvenir.

À présent, Ulquiorra semblait tiraillé tant par la vue de Gin que par son impossibilité à se venger. Ses yeux étaient brillants et ses poings toujours serrés.

— Vous m'avez torturé… Pour me faire parler… Vous avez tué des mecs de sang-froid… Ils n'avaient rien fait !

Stark tenait toujours Ulquiorra aux épaules mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'attaquer à nouveau à l'homme qui se relevait face à lui. Il ne faisait que l'observer avec le plus de mépris et de haine possibles.

— Je sais ce que tu as vécu Ulquiorra… avec Aizen; répondit Gin d'une voix douce qui se voulait apaisante et pacifiste; Je me souviens bien de toi. La plupart des choses qui te sont arrivées sont bien pires que pour la plupart des autres à Inemuri, j'en ai conscience. Et j'admets avoir abusé de toi pour te faire parler. Mais c'étaient les ordres d'Aizen, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Je t'ai dit qu'il valait mieux pour toi coopérer.

— Fermez-la !

Grimmjow vit sur le visage crispé d'Ulquiorra la douleur des souvenirs passés et préféra clarifier la situation :

— Ulquiorra, Gin a trahi Aizen et va nous être d'une aide précieuse. Il paiera ses crimes à sa juste valeur le moment venu, je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, Ulquiorra se défit de la prise de Stark et releva rageusement son tee-shirt pour montrer son torse. Des cicatrices de brûlures et de coupures étaient nettement visibles.

— Et moi alors ?! J'ai eu un traitement « juste », peut-être ?!

Gin ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'état du garçon, prenant réellement conscience de ce que sa couverture avait coûté. Maintenant, il devait aider. Il lui semblait être un pion important sur l'échiquier pour le camp de Grimmjow. S'il était utile à l'arrestation d'Aizen, il irait à son jugement le cœur plus léger. Rien qu'un peu.

Grimmjow eut un air peiné et s'approcha du jeune homme pour rebaisser lui-même le tee-shirt.

— Je te comprends, Ulquiorra; lui murmura-t-il; mais on ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller à nos envies. Sans réflexion ni stratégie, nous n'arriverons à rien. Autant se dire tout de suite adieu et attendre Aizen avec un pied dans la tombe. J'te demande juste… de m'faire confiance…

Sur ce, le bleuté plongea son regard dans celui d'Ulquiorra. Il y lut beaucoup de choses, de la haine à la tristesse. Lorsque le plus jeune hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et de capitulation, Grimmjow lui sourit et tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Stark le tira à lui légèrement pour l'éloigner de Gin et le fit s'asseoir sur un des canapés qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il prit place juste à côté.

— Bien, un peu de calme…; reprit Grimmjow; ce qu'il se passe là est réellement un atout pour nous. Ce que perd Aizen, je le gagne doublement.

— Je serais ravi de vous aider à le coincer; déclara Gin sans son habituel et faux sourire.

— Il n'y aura aucun mort, n'est-ce pas ? fit la voix de Kaien, moins assurée.

À ses dires, tout le monde le regarda, presque attendri par sa naïveté. Ce fut Renji qui répondit, remis d'aplomb depuis la prise habile d'Ulquiorra :

— Dans tous combats, il y a des victimes.

— Mais… Je veux dire… Vous n'allez pas faire sauter Inemuri ou quelque chose du genre ?

Grimmjow eut un rire cynique :

— Et faire disparaître toutes les preuves ? Certainement pas ! À ce propos… Tu vas encore pouvoir nous aider Kaien mais je t'assure que cela sera moins dangereux pour toi.

Kaien fut tout ouï, même s'il devait avouer que ce discours l'inquiétait quelque peu.

— Si j'ai bien compris, tu as dû t'enfuir car tu allais vite être démasqué, que ça soit par Aizen ou par un de tes… collègues… afin que le jeu de hasard morbide d'Aizen disparaisse, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui… Il n'y a pratiquement aucune amitié ou solidarité parmi les pensionnaires d'Inemuri. Il n'existe que la loi du plus fort ou du plus malin…

— Mais il y a bien des personnes auxquelles tu tiens là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, deux hommes et deux enfants: un garçon de douze ans et une fillette de sept ans. Il faut absolument les sauver de là.

— Il y en a d'autres des aussi jeunes ? demanda Stark gravement.

— Non, ils sont les plus jeunes.

Stark parut effaré d'apprendre que de si jeunes enfants avaient perdu toute innocence et n'avaient jamais connu l'amour d'un parent à un si jeune âge. Il repensa d'un seul coup à sa fille et se demanda comment ces enfants avaient pu survivre dans un tel enfer. Quels adultes deviendraient-ils ?

— Écoute Kaien; débuta Grimmjow en s'asseyant de nouveau dans son fauteuil de bureau; on peut les sauver à la seule condition qu'ils suivent le plan à la lettre.

— Ils vont devoir ouvertement trahir Aizen ?

Le regard du bleuté lui répondit aisément. Bien sûr qu'ils devraient… Kaien prit peur :

— Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas s'exposer à un tel danger !

— Si tu n'es plus à Inemuri, il faut bien rétablir un contact ! Stark, explique-lui…

— Oui, Jaggerjack a raison, il faut un contact pour agir à l'intérieur du système. Le problème qui persiste dans l'arrestation d'Aizen, c'est la preuve. On peut aisément en trouver d'un point de vue financier, politique, économique... Mais quand le crime est davantage… social, seules la parole et l'image comptent. Or, il est impossible pour la police d'obtenir un mandat de perquisition pour entrer à Inemuri et Kyôka Suigetsu n'est à vrai dire même pas connu des flics. Pour les pensionnaires, on parle juste d'honnêtes contrats de travail. Rien ne nous justifie la vie que tu as vécue là-bas.

— Sauf si tu nous la décris ! s'exclama Grimmjow, un sourire aux lèvres.

Face au regard dubitatif du hacker, il poursuivit :

— Comme Stark l'a dit, il nous faut une parole et une image pour prouver les faits et arrêter Aizen. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas peur que la police ne débarque devant lui puisque toutes ses affaires sont _cleans_ ou veulent avoir cette apparence. Je me suis penché plusieurs heures sur les affaires d'Aizen grâce aux documents que tu as envoyé et rien de foncièrement hors-la-loi, évidemment. Mais, ce qu'Aizen ne peut pas voiler, ce sont les conditions dans lesquelles il vous retient. Il cache habilement cette vérité en vous enfermant dans une tour bien gardée qu'il fait passer pour son lieu de travail, au centre d'un quartier fantôme qu'il présente comme une stratégie de discrétion qu'il veut offrir à ses clients. On ne pourrait pas l'arrêter pour des atouts de businessman. En revanche, te savoir en vie en dehors de son château-fort est déjà problématique pour lui. Seul hic : qui croirait la parole d'un jeune mec tombé du ciel qui assure qu'il s'est fait violenté plusieurs années par l'unique et intouchable Aizen Sosuke ?

L'assistance écoutait Grimmjow avec attention, silencieuse.

— Une voix ne tiendra pas la route. Tu serais renvoyé du poste de police avec un « bonne journée le cinglé et bye bye ! »… Par contre, si l'on arrive à avoir le témoignage de plusieurs dizaines de personnes au même moment ainsi que des images des conditions de vie, là, la police ne peut plus gentiment fermer les yeux. Il nous suffit alors de stopper Aizen avant qu'il ne s'échappe et c'en est fini.

Le discours mené à terme, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune entrepreneur, tout sourire, bras croisés sur son torse. Il vit le visage satisfait de son bras droit ainsi que l'acquiescement du commissaire. Kaien mesurait l'ampleur du plan et les conséquences en cas de victoire. C'était un coup énorme.

— Comment ça se passe concrètement ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait être un allié parmi les hackers ? demanda Grimmjow, à nouveau sérieux.

Kaien réfléchit un instant et l'évidence lui vint tout à coup.

— Rukia Kuchiki. Elle est au courant de ma traîtrise… Elle a certainement compris que c'était moi qui avais aidé Urahara et elle n'avait pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur.

— À la bonne heure ! Il faut que tu prépares un message codé pour lui expliquer la situation et une plateforme sur laquelle elle pourrait t'envoyer tous les témoignages. Il faut être sûr des personnes à qui elle demandera de trahir Aizen car la situation pourrait vite virer au carnage.

— Oui, je la conseillerai; répondit Kaien d'un ton solennel.

— Bien. Maintenant, j'ai une idée…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Inemuri_

 _Début de soirée_

Shûhei, Yumichika, Toshiro et Yachiru étaient alignés face à Aizen accompagné de deux agents armés dans une pièce froide qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue auparavant.

Plutôt petite, elle en devenait presque suffocante en étant sept à l'intérieur. Elle ne possédait qu'une table, deux chaises de part et d'autre et une lampe de plafond dont l'abat-jour poussiéreux empêchait d'éclairer l'entièreté de la pièce. Pour y accéder, ils avaient dû descendre les escaliers menant au sous-sol pour bifurquer à un moment donné sur leur gauche au lieu de continuer à descendre, franchissant alors une lourde et grinçante porte en métal.

Le groupe des quatre gardait la tête baissée et la minuscule Yachiru tirait continuellement sur son sweat trop large –qui avait appartenu à Toshiro quelques années auparavant-, s'agitant en regardant partout, cherchant du réconfort chez le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Mais ce dernier restait immobile, l'air concentré, fixant le sol avec dureté. Exactement comme les deux autres adultes. Mais elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle avait ce sentiment qu'ils allaient se faire gronder par Aizen et cela l'angoissait.

— Shiro'… Je veux remonter dans la chambre… on va y aller, hein ? murmura-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur le pull détendu de l'intéressé.

— Avant cela, on va jouer à un petit jeu, Yachiru; fit Aizen en souriant tendrement à l'enfant.

Shûhei mordit sa langue en comprenant ce que le mot « jeu » allait signifier. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à Aizen. Il était totalement maître de ses émotions, parfait dominateur qui tenait ses proies dans un filet. Impeccable dans son costume, les cheveux tirés en arrière avec soin, un sourire dangereux plaqué sur le visage. Il se tenait debout sur le rebord de la table et conservait ses bras croisés sur son torse.

— Un jeu ? demanda Yachiru, retrouvant un peu d'aplomb.

— Oui, c'est à propos de Kaien Shiba, disparu plus tôt dans la journée. Il a d'ailleurs embarqué Rangiku Matsumoto avec lui.

Aizen ne souffla pas un mot sur Ichimaru. Inutile qu'ils sachent. Plus cela prendrait du temps à percer avant de devenir une rumeur solide, mieux c'était pour lui.

À l'entente de la nouvelle, les deux adultes du quatuor se regardèrent, comprenant ainsi pourquoi Kaien avait été introuvable dans la journée. Il y avait eu des rumeurs circulant dans l'enceinte, on avait parlé d'agitation et de coups de feu… mais on ne savait jamais qui croire. Maintenant, c'était officiel.

— Pourquoi il n'est pas parti avec nous aussi ? demanda innocemment la petite fille.

— Mais c'est une _très_ bonne question, ça, Yachiru; répondit Aizen d'un ton paternel.

Sur ce, il croisa le regard des deux hommes face à lui et se délecta de leur détresse. Puis il vint poser un genou à terre pour s'abaisser et faire face à la petite fille, armé d'un nouveau sourire :

— Et toi, tu saurais pourquoi Kaien est parti si vite sans te dire au-revoir ?

Yachiru fit une moue triste et tourna la tête de gauche à droite, tripotant toujours son sweat tristement. Elle regarda alors ses trois compagnons et demanda d'une petite voix :

— Et vous, les garçons, vous savez ? Si on répond à la question, on gagne le jeu et on peut remonter dans la chambre, hein ?

Aizen caressa doucement les cheveux roses de l'enfant :

— Absolument ! Que dirais-tu, Shûhei ?

Aizen se redressa promptement et avec souplesse avant de dire :

— Approche-toi près de la table.

Le concerné fit ce qu'on lui demandait après une seconde d'hésitation. Son regard fixé sur la table de fer, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement sous l'atmosphère pesante et malsaine qu'instaurait Aizen. Ce dernier s'était dirigé vers un des agents de sécurité qui lui avait donné quelque chose qu'il cachait dans son dos. Après un temps d'adaptation à la pénombre du fond de la pièce, tout le monde comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un marteau.

— Shûhei, pose une main sur la table.

L'interpellé déglutit et ferma les yeux avant de s'exécuter.

— Tu peux répondre à ma question, je te prie ? Que prévoit de faire Kaien Shiba ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas … Je le jure…

— Tu _jures_ ?

Shûhei trembla. Il sentait le réconfort de son petit-ami dans son dos mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Soudain, il y eut un fracas horrible qui déchira le silence et réveilla tout le monde assommé par la torpeur. Shûhei rouvrit les yeux et observa le marteau qu'Aizen avait violemment tapé contre la table, tout près de ses doigts.

— La prochaine fois c'est sur ta main, Shûhei. Que. Prévoit. Shiba ?

Sur ce, Aizen saisit avec force le poignet du jeune homme pour ne pas que sa main s'échappe de la table.

— Je le jure, oui ! Il ne nous parlait pas ! Il ne nous parlait jamais de tout ça ! Seulement à Rangiku… Nous ne savons rien !

Aizen le regardait, à l'écoute, voulant visiblement tout savoir :

— Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas nous causer des ennuis avec ça; continua Hisagi avec empressement; on savait qu'il préparait quelque chose mais on ne lui demandait rien…

Sur ce, il y eu un nouveau coup de marteau mais le bruit métallique fut assourdi. Aussitôt, Hisagi cria de douleur, la main échauffée par le violent coup.

— Il va falloir me donner un peu plus de détails… On va recommencer depuis le début.

Yumichika parvint à s'approcher de son amant pour le réconforter, ses mains sur son dos. Toshiro était dents et poings serrés, se sentant plus impuissant que jamais. Yachiru, qui avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu lorsqu'un des participants criait de douleur, se sentit tout à coup très triste et eut les larmes aux yeux en tirant encore sur son sweat.

— S'il vous plaît… Pas les enfants…; murmura Hisagi; épargnez-les, ils sont trop jeunes… pour comprendre… et voir ça…

Aizen jugea la pertinence du point de vue d'Hisagi et réfléchit. Si Kaien avait eu ce côté protecteur à ne parler à personne de ses projets pour leur propre bien, il était impossible que les enfants ne lui apportent une quelconque information utile. Ils ne seraient qu'une gêne bruyante dans cette salle.

— Mets-les dehors; ordonna Aizen à l'homme qui lui avait donné le marteau; et quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, vous serez enfermés dans votre chambre pour deux jours. Sans nourriture. De quoi vous apprendre à vous lier à un traître.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, Aizen ressortit de la petite pièce sombre en poussant la lourde porte en métal et il tomba sur un garde à qui il tendit le marteau maculé de sang.

— Sors-les d'ici pour les mettre dans leur chambre et ferme à double-tour.

— Bien, Monsieur si vous voulez bien…; répondit le soldat en tendant une serviette humide à deux mains.

Aizen s'en saisit en échangeant avec l'arme et remonta l'escalier bien vite en essuyant ses mains salies. Une fois en haut, il reprit le chemin de son bureau en jetant la serviette dans la première poubelle qu'il vit.

Dans une marche plutôt soutenue, il observa son état de fatigue. Sa blessure à l'épaule le lançait un peu. Son cœur battait encore assez vite et il se sentait essoufflé. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis la main à la pâte aussi durement. Même si ça n'avait pas apporté grand-chose, si ce n'était l'assurance que Shiba avait bien fait cavalier solitaire (en se confiant à Matsumoto), il avait pu passer à nouveau sa colère due à la traîtrise de Gin qui lui revenait sans cesse.

En s'asseyant à son bureau, il réfléchit. Il lui faudrait être d'autant plus intelligent et perspicace dans les prochaines actions de son jeu avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais, soudain, son téléphone portable sonna, stoppant ses pensées. Il avisa le nom sur l'écran. Ichimaru Gin. Quelle blague.

— Eh bien, j'ignorais que même les pires chiens dans ton espèce revenaient vers leur maître.

— _Non, je crois bien qu'il ne retournera pas de sitôt à vos pieds._

Aizen reconnut immédiatement la voix moqueuse de Grimmjow. D'une certaine manière, il préférait parler à son adversaire de jeu. Il n'aurait su dire comment il aurait réagi en entendant l'autre langue de serpent.

— Grimmjow Jaggerjack… Alors, il vous préfère à moi ?

— _De quoi vous remettre en question._

Le ton était volontairement grinçant et espiègle. Aizen passa au-dessus il n'avait pas envie de jouer très longtemps, trop fatigué après le temps passé dans la salle du sous-sol.

— Allons donc. Vous l'avez adopté ainsi que Kaien Shiba, voilà votre armée un peu plus grande. Que puis-je pour vous, maintenant ?

— _Et bien je vous propose un petit rendez-vous. Un comité restreint, pas besoin d'amener mille hommes. Je serai pratiquement seul pour ma part. Ne parlons plus d'armées et sortons de nos forteresses respectives._

— Que célébrons-nous ?

— _Notre possible accord quant à ma Caja Negación._

Aizen se stoppa un instant, le regard perdu sur son bureau. Il ne souriait plus. Voilà une nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas du tout calculée. Il devait se méfier.

— Vous revenez sur votre décision ? Cela me ravirait si nous pourrions collaborer mais j'ai un peu de mal à le croire; répondit-il après un petit instant de réflexion.

— _« Collaborer » me paraît un peu trop chaleureux pour nous convenir. Disons qu'un marché pourrait se conclure sous certaines clauses. Je peux compter sur votre présence ?_

Aizen sourit. Grimmjow préparait certainement quelque chose.

— Absolument. J'ai mon agenda non loin, je vous écoute.

— _Très bien_ ; ajouta Grimmjow d'une voix assurée; _rendez-vous après-demain, 20h. J'aurai privatisé l'Ishikawa sur le quartier de Kagurazaka à Shinjuku._

— C'est noté.

Aussitôt, la ligne fut coupée, Grimmjow venait de raccrocher. Aizen inscrivit distraitement l'adresse du restaurant de luxe en gardant un sourire. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il était peut-être temps de piocher une nouvelle carte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grimmjow renvoya à Gin son portable une fois l'appel fini. Ce dernier le réceptionna de justesse à deux mains et, comme toute la petite assemblée, regarda le bleuté avec interrogation.

— C'était quoi… ça ? fit Renji.

— C'était mon plan.

Grimmjow prit cette fois son propre portable et tapota un message dessus :

 _« J'ai besoin de toi. Après-demain, 20h, à l'Ishikawa habituel. RDV armé contre Aizen. »_

— C'est de la folie, Jaggerjack ! fit Stark en se levant du canapé où il demeurait assis.

Ulquiorra, à côté, toujours assis, regardait Grimmjow continuer de taper un message sur son portable, l'air plutôt enjoué. Son plan n'avait rien de suicidaire. Il avait déjà calculé chaque option possible. À force de le côtoyer, c'est ce qu'il ressentait de cet homme. Il parlait seulement pour dire quelque chose d'intéressant et le reste du temps il sombrait dans un flot de pensées que son intelligence se chargeait de ranger au mieux.

Grimmjow tapa un nouveau message à l'adresse de Kensei. Il aurait besoin de quelques-uns de ces hommes pour cette fameuse soirée.

— On va vraiment s'allier à Aizen dans ce plan ? demanda Renji, complètement perdu.

— Non, ne le faites pas…; fit Kaien d'une petite voix, les poings serrés.

— On se calme, tous; acheva Grimmjow.

Une fois les messages envoyés, il rangea son téléphone puis croisa ses bras sur son torse.

— Aizen m'a eu une fois en me volant une petite somme dans mon dos. À mon tour maintenant de lui voler quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Face aux mines dubitatives, il poursuivit :

— Ce rendez-vous n'est qu'une mascarade pour l'occuper un moment. Pendant ce temps, un groupe ira délivrer Ichigo dans sa demeure.


	26. Chapitre 26

_Yo,_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **boubouille** : Je ne crois pas que ça sera simple, effectivement... Merci de ton suivi, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, et oui pauvre Ichigo... (Ta prière concernant le plan de Grimm' sera prise en compte !) Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 26. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Inemuri, nuit._

La porte de la chambre avait été scellée depuis l'extérieur. Pas de fenêtre, pas d'autre issue, pas un seul moyen de respirer l'air du dehors. Ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi les quatre enfermés dans une chambre qui ne s'ouvrirait qu'au bon vouloir de leur tyran.

Et dans le silence macabre de cette boîte carrée en béton, on distinguait à peine de petits gémissements étouffés.

La plus jeune du groupe, Yachiru, s'était mise à mordre son pull trop large pour ne pas crier -sachant pertinemment que cela agaçait les _adultes_ \- lorsque la porte s'était ouverte sur deux hommes de mains d'Aizen. Ils avaient traîné sans mot dire les deux jeunes hommes à l'intérieur de la chambre. Les corps de Yumichika et de Shûhei étaient tombés lourdement à terre. Puis la porte s'était refermée et la clé avait tourné deux fois dans la serrure.

Depuis, Yachiru ne cessait d'étouffer ses pleurs et ses gémissements qui faisaient trembler sa gorge nouée par le chagrin et la peur. Sa main libre serrait le pull au niveau du ventre. Elle avait la nausée et détestait cela. D'habitude, Rangiku l'aurait prise dans ses bras et lui aurait donné un médicament ou elles seraient allées chercher un verre de lait avec un gâteau sec dans les cuisines. Mais là, la petite Yachiru se sentait bien seule.

Le silence l'effrayait de plus en plus. Elle vit Yumichika se relever un peu, assez pour se mettre à genoux et caresser les cheveux de Shûhei, les larmes aux yeux. Il restait sur le dos, immobile, la respiration bruyante.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Toshiro. Au moment où on les avait amenés ici, il s'était mis dans son coin favori un tout petit espace entre l'armoire et le mur. Il s'était recroquevillé et, comme il lui arrivait parfois, il s'était mis à se balancer d'avant en arrière en serrant ses mains sur ses cheveux comme pour les arracher. Dans ces moment-là, Kaien lui avait souvent dit de ne pas déranger Toshiro et qu'il s'occuperait de lui, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en occuper. Elle voyait alors son héros brun chuchoter et caresser les cheveux et les dos du garçon lentement, pendant de longues minutes, puis tout allait mieux. Comme par magie. Mais là, Kaien n'était pas là. Toshiro avait arrêté de se balancer et avait plongé son regard sur le sol fait de lattes de bois.

N'y tenant plus, Yachiru s'approcha de Toshiro et pinça son pull pour attirer son attention :

— Shiro'… Ran'i et Kaien ne nous ont pas abandonné… hein ?

D'un coup sec, Toshiro repoussa la prise de l'enfant sans lui adresser un seul regard et garda le silence. Ses yeux brillaient et sa mâchoire tremblait.

Yachiru ne fut pas du tout satisfaite de cette réponse. Et elle en voulait une de réponse ! Offusquée et d'autant plus attristée de sentir que son _grand-frère_ l'ignorait, elle parla plus fort en tapant cette fois le bras du garçon :

— Dis-moi c'est quand qu'on les reverra ! Je veux les revoir !

Sa voix chevrotait et ses yeux s'embuaient petit à petit. Toshiro l'ignora encore. Une larme sillonnait sa joue gauche.

Aussitôt, la petite Yachiru se sentit soulevée. Elle réalisa bientôt que c'était Yumichika qui la portait. Il l'emmena quelques mètres plus loin, là où se trouvait toujours Kaien quasi inconscient. Il prit la trousse de secours au passage. Puis il déposa délicatement l'enfant à terre. Elle s'assit en le regardant s'agenouiller à côté d'elle tout en essuyant ses yeux.

Lentement, il bougea les doigts de ses deux mains pour communiquer avec elle. En quelques jours, l'intelligente petite fille, curieuse et avide de connaissances, avait engrangé dans sa mémoire quelques dizaines de mots en langage des signes. Elle comprit ainsi rapidement :

 _« Pas de bruit. Tout le monde est fatigué et blessé. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »_

Yachiru hocha la tête par l'affirmative. Ce n'était pas une réponse à sa question de toute à l'heure ça... C'était une manière de contourner sa question pour la faire penser à autre chose, elle en était persuadée. Mais, sur le coup, cela lui parut compréhensible. Peut-être qu'après tout, Kaien et Rangiku étaient réellement partis sans rien leur dire mais qu'ils reviendraient les chercher. Cette version lui plaisait.

Alors elle se concentra sur les demandes de Yumichika. Yachiru s'attelait à éponger son front et son arcade sourcilière en sang tandis que Yumichika soignait au mieux ses mains sévèrement abîmées à coups d'alcool désinfectant et de bandages.

Grâce aux soins délicats de la jeune fille, Hisagi trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux et sourit légèrement à la vue de l'enfant. Il était rassuré qu'elle n'ait pas assisté à l'interrogatoire tout comme Toshiro mais il se doutait qu'elle devait se sentir effrayée et perdue.

— Merci… Yachiru… Tu es la petite fille… la plus courageuse que je… connaisse…

La dite petite le regarda et sourit aussi, ravie de le voir capable de parler et d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa voix avait coupé court au silence qui s'était à nouveau installé dans la pièce.

— Toi, tu sais si Ran'i et Kaien vont revenir nous chercher, hein ?

Aussitôt, Shûhei sourit du mieux qu'il put. Un sourire jaune, faux, calculé pour paraître vrai, bien sûr. Mais que pouvait-il faire de mieux ?

— Je crois… qu'ils nous préparent une bonne surprise…

— Vrai ?

— Ce n'est… qu'une question de temps… C'est comme… attendre le Père-Noël…

Yachiru eut un petit rire. Elle était rassurée maintenant. Ils étaient peut-être enfermés. Ils auraient peut-être faim. Mais désormais, elle attendrait patiemment que les deux autres reviennent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Demeure d'Aizen. Chambre. Lendemain matin._

Quand reviendrait-il ? Dans une heure ? Dans une minute ? Dans deux jours ?

Lorsqu'Ichigo avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était retrouvé seul sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, les jambes écartées, les bras lassement posés et tordus de chaque côté de son corps. Une odeur nauséabonde envahissait ses narines. En bougeant légèrement, ondulant seulement le bassin dans son geste, il se rendit compte qu'il était lui-même la cause de cette odeur forte. Le constat fut rapide et simple : il s'était uriné dessus et le liquide avait imbibé les draps et sa peau. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir agi d'une telle manière. Mais sa fatigue extrême et cet étrange vide au plus profond de son être lui firent oublier toute pudeur.

Il était sale. Il se sentait encrassé de liquides séchés. Son urine contre son ventre, du sang dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses comme sur toute la longueur de son dos… et du sperme vers son intimité. Les odeurs mêlées à celle de sa transpiration envahissaient considérablement son nez à chaque respiration peinée qu'il faisait.

Il avait tenté trois fois de se lever, en vain. La quatrième tentative lui permit de hisser sa tête et son torse hors du drap sali. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et poursuivit son mouvement. Mais à peine leva-t-il son bassin pour se remettre sur ses jambes qu'il tomba de tout son poids par terre. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Chacun de ses membres tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter cela.

Après une hésitation, laissant régner un silence qui le rassurait, il rampa au sol, ventre contre terre, se dirigeant lentement mais surement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche, qu'il se lave de tout cela, qu'il oublie au plus vite.

Le chemin fut long et laborieux. Il arriva exténué et le souffle court. Il se hissa alors à l'intérieur de la douche et ferma les deux battants. Un dernier geste et il se sentirait plus libéré. Il leva maladroitement la main pour chercher à mettre en marche l'eau chaude. Il y parvint par tâtonnement, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

L'eau se déversa comme un torrent sur son corps faible et il eut soudain mal, surpris de devoir encaisser la force de l'eau. Il tourna la vanne à nouveau et expira en gémissant longuement de soulagement. L'eau chaude le plongeait dans une demi-conscience.

Plus apaisé et conscient, il entreprit de se frotter avec le gant et le savon à disposition. Il se servit généreusement et frotta aussi vigoureusement que sa force ne lui permettait. Il ne voulait plus rien conserver de cette saleté. Il se décrassa longtemps, jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge et lui fasse mal. Cette douleur lui paraissait salvatrice. Elle le purifiait d'une certaine manière. Il continua ainsi encore, espérant à chaque seconde qu'il ne verrait pas entrer soudainement Aizen à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

Pas Aizen. Plutôt ce monstre ignoble et plein de fureur qui avait pris son apparence. Réellement, alors qu'il commençait à peine à connaître son bourreau, à percer un peu sa personnalité et bien qu'il le savait assez sévère en matière de punition et d'autorité, cet homme… non… cette chose qui l'avait attaqué tantôt n'était pas Aizen. Ou alors… une partie de lui, bien enfouie, la plus noire de son être. Sans compassion ni once d'humanité et d'une animalité enragée.

Quand il sentit que sa peau brûlait au contact de l'eau, il tourna la vanne. Avec un peu d'efforts, il réussit à se mettre debout et tendit le bras pour attraper une serviette propre sur le buffet à côté de la douche.

Il se sécha sommairement et enroula la serviette autour de sa taille osseuse. En se regardant dans le miroir il découvrit avec horreur un corps maigre, presque squelettique, et d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et d'immenses cernes violacés barraient le dessous de ses yeux en une ample vague. Il était méconnaissable. Il regarda plus attentivement son torse. Il était perlé de bleus plus ou moins gros, tirant sur le vert ou le jaune. On apercevait ses côtes saillantes. En montrant son dos au miroir, il crut défaillir. De larges déchirures rouges striaient toute sa peau de haut en bas. De nouvelles marques étaient apparues sur d'anciennes en lent cours de guérison.

Il ferma les yeux face à ce spectacle qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il devait se cacher… s'habiller. Il tituba en dehors de la salle de bain. Il fut soulagé de se retrouver seul mais remarqua que les rideaux avaient été tirés, qu'on avait changé les draps sales pour de nouveaux propres et qu'un petit chariot rempli de nourriture attendait à l'entrée de la chambre dont la porte était fermée. De plus, alors qu'Aizen avait presque tout détruit la veille, faisant voler tous les meubles et cassant du verre, tout ce remue-ménage avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tout était rangé et nettoyé.

Les domestiques d'Aizen avaient dû passer pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Ils étaient d'une efficacité surprenante et d'une discrétion bien trop effrayante. Ichigo découvrit enfin un ensemble traditionnel japonais posé sur une chaise, près de la commode. Ces habits lui étaient certainement destinés. Il les enfila lentement tout en observant la chambre. Il remarqua en un soulagement que la chaîne en fer avait disparu.

Réellement, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si le monstre qui était venu hier et qui avait tout détruit sur son passage n'avait jamais existé.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le chariot et vit le parfait petit-déjeuner préparé joliment dans des plats et des soucoupes. Une tasse de café était préparée. Il plongea presque rageusement sa main dans la panière à croissants et mordit dans l'un d'eux à pleines dents. Il répéta le mouvement. Il finit le croissant en quelques secondes. Avant même d'avoir pu avaler la fin, il reprit une nouvelle viennoiserie qu'il mordit à nouveau. Encore et encore. Il se stoppa quand il faillit s'étouffer, remarquant enfin que dans sa rageuse litanie, il s'était mis à pleurer.

Il lâcha le reste du pain et tomba à terre, se laissant glisser dans son propre chagrin, en collant ses mains à son visage.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas se soumettre à Aizen et en perdre le reste de son âme. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui désobéir au risque de revoir apparaître le monstre de la veille. Il ne pouvait enfin pas s'enfuir, persuadé qu'il échouerait à nouveau.

Il pensa alors à Grimmjow. Il voulait le revoir. Avec Renji. Il voulait se retrouver dans cette « cage dorée » qu'il avait surnommée la première nuit qu'il avait passée dans son QG. Il avait bien conscience maintenant que le mot cage était inapproprié. Il regrettait d'être parti le matin de la mort de son tuteur. S'il était resté, il aurait pu être mieux protégé et tout cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé.

Il voulait retrouver Grimmjow. Il souhaita tout à coup, dans le silence de sa chambre entrecoupé de ses sanglots, qu'il le retrouve, qu'il exauce cette promesse qu'il avait faite à son tuteur de le protéger.

— À…l'aide… Grimm-…jow… Viens me sauver…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _QG de Grimmjow, au même moment._

Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sur son bureau. Il avait fait un cauchemar, il en était sûr. Mais, maintenant, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il se leva et s'étira de tous ses membres. C'était une mauvaise idée de continuer à travailler aussi tard…

Il se rendit vers la petite cuisine de l'étage où il trouva Ulquiorra. Il était assis à une table, bras ballants, le regard perdu dans le noir de sa tasse de café. À l'entente du bleuté, il leva sa tête et croisa son regard. Ils se saluèrent silencieusement.

Grimmjow ne perdit pas de temps et se servit un café avec le reste trouvé dans la cafetière encore chaude. Il continua ensuite sa marche pour atteindre l'ascenseur. En bas du gratte-ciel, se trouvait le service d'infiltration et d'espionnage que tenait Renji.

Lorsque les battants s'ouvrirent, il trouva un étage bien calme et silencieux. Une suite de portes s'alignait autour d'un parfait et immense carré empli de différents bureaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui avait laissé des marques sur sa peau en s'appuyant certainement dessus toute la nuit. La plus grande aiguille indiquait huit heures du matin.

L'heure parfaite du repos. Il sourit, comprenant que tous ses hommes devaient être rentrés après leur ronde de nuit et se reposaient maintenant dans leur chambre. Il se dirigea vers une porte précise et entra sans même s'annoncer.

Il trouva une chambre plutôt grande mais pas autant que la sienne. Un maigre mobilier sculptait le tout de manière ordonné. Seul détail en désordre : son bureau était rempli de paperasses, de dossiers ouverts ou pleins à craquer et des dizaines de clichés et de cartes se répertoriaient soigneusement sur le mur face à la table, formant une ingénieuse toile d'araignée d'informations diverses que seul Renji, le propriétaire de la chambre, pouvait comprendre.

Soudain, une porte sur le côté –donnant sur la salle de bain- s'ouvrit et le dit jeune homme apparut dans le plus simple appareil, ses longs cheveux rouges détachés, s'essuyant encore le torse avec une serviette blanche. Il aperçut soudain son supérieur, tout sourire.

— Mon Dieu, Grimmjow ! T'aurais au moins pu frapper, merde ! jura-t-il en cachant au plus vite sa virilité.

— Ça m'aurait enlevé tout le plaisir de voir ta tête !

— Tss… J'te jure…

Aussitôt, Renji saisit un ensemble d'habits qu'il avait préparé sur son lit plié au carré militaire et s'enferma le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain.

— Tu allais te coucher ? héla Grimmjow pour être sûr d'être entendu.

— Évidemment ! J'suis pas payé à faire des heures supp' ! Mais tu vas vouloir que je raccourcisse ma « nuit », c'est ça ?

— C'est ça.

Renji sortit. Il portait un jogging et un tee-shirt blanc et avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon maladroit.

— Déjà que t'as pas voulu nous en dire plus hier soir après ta conversation avec Aizen… T'es mystérieux, tu te méfies de tout le monde ou quoi ?

— C'est à peu près ça. Et puis, je devais y réfléchir, ça ne servait à rien que je vous en parle aussi vite.

— Alors la réunion générale est bien à vingt heures ?

— Effectivement. Mais j'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'un petit quelque chose avant.

— Un problème sur le terrain ? dit Renji d'un ton plus inquiet en croisant ses bras sur le torse.

— Non, pas d'inquiétude, tes hommes font du bon boulot. Tu restes ici pour aujourd'hui.

— Alors ça concerne ce que tu prépares, hein ?

— Touché. Nelliel fait partie de mon plan. Elle arrive à quinze heures. Je veux que tu la fasses tirer dans la salle d'entraînement.

— Quoi ?! Merde, t'es pas sérieux ?!

Grimmjow sourit encore et leva l'index en dodelinant de la tête :

— Tu discuterais un ordre de ton supérieur ?

Renji claqua la langue dans sa bouche et résista à l'envie d'en dire plus en serrant ses dents.

— Bien. J'm'en occupe….

— J'préfère ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Grimmjow était parti, laissant Renji se reposer dans sa chambre. Le bleuté avait encore du travail à faire, mais préféra d'abord aller se doucher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Plus tard, 15h00_

Alors que Grimmjow travaillait à nouveau à son bureau, on frappa à la porte. Sans attendre sa réponse, la personne entra. Ça ne pouvait être que Nelliel. Elle n'était pas habillée de manière extravagante comme à son habitude. Elle avait revêtue une tenue de sport plutôt sobre : un pantalon noir moulant en lycra et des baskets d'une blancheur éclatante ainsi qu'un haut caché sous un gilet gris fermé. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et portait sous le bras un sac en forme cylindrique.

Grimmjow arrêta son travail pour se pencher confortablement sur son fauteuil et croiser ses mains pour regarder la jeune femme débarquer. Tout sourire, elle s'approcha de lui à grands pas et déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite.

— Si tu m'as appelé dans une telle situation; commença-t-elle; et que tu m'as demandé de prendre mes affaires pour passer la nuit ici… c'est que tu veux me faire tirer, c'est ça ?

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel en expirant. Nelliel, comprenant qu'elle avait vu juste, afficha un air satisfait et malicieux. Le bleuté lui rendit son sourire : elle était beaucoup trop vive d'esprit et intelligente. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir auprès d'elle pour accomplir son plan.

— Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour une mission; dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil; mais tirer ne reste qu'un moyen de dernier recours, je te préviens !

— Tu dis ça comme si j'étais une machine à tuer… ; répondit-elle en bougonnant, les mains sur les hanches.

Au regard insistant de Grimmjow, Nelliel rougit et expira un grand coup :

— C'est bon j'ai compris, je me comporterai bien ! Je suppose que tu m'en diras plus toute à l'heure.

— Ce soir, pour être précis. Une réunion générale est prévue. Pour l'heure, tu vas t'entraîner. Renji t'attend en bas.

À la mention du bras droit de Grimmjow, Nelliel se renfrogna et rougit encore plus.

— C-comment ça ? On ne va pas s'entraîner tous les deux ?

— J'ai encore des choses à faire. Et Renji est meilleur coach que moi.

Grimmjow passa une main bienveillante dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'entraîner avec lui hors de la pièce. En attendant l'ascenseur, il entendit distinctement Nelliel murmurer pour elle-même :

— Il n'est meilleur en rien du tout, oui…

Il sourit discrètement et la laissa entrer en premier dans la cabine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage de la salle d'entraînement, près du sous-sol, des bruits de lutte, de combat et de tir au revolver résonnaient déjà en écho dans l'immense et unique pièce. On pouvait apercevoir un ring au fond sur lequel s'affrontaient deux hommes torse nus d'autres tapaient dans un sac de sable; puis de l'autre côté on se battait aux arts martiaux sur un tatami. Tout près sur la droite, un alignement de postes de tir se profilait sous les yeux de Nelliel et Grimmjow. Une suite parallèle de mannequins en carton décorés de points rouges servait de cibles.

Nelliel sourit à la vue de la zone d'entraînement et rejoint rapidement le coin de tir. Elle déchanta aussitôt en apercevant Renji qui se retourna à leur arrivée, une arme en main, s'éloignant d'un tireur à qui il venait de donner des conseils.

— Nell'… ; voulut-il commencer d'une voix douce.

— Pour toi c'est Nelliel; le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

— Tu commences déjà ?! Bon dieu, t'as pas changé ! T'es toujours aussi….

— Hey. Stop; répliqua Grimmjow avant que Renji ne s'emballe; c'est vraiment pas le moment.

— C'est lui qui a commencé à me manquer de respect; observa Nelliel.

— Parce que tu crois qu' toi t'es un ange niveau respect ?! s'indigna Renji; Quand tu t'es barré du jour au lendemain pour aller…

— Taisez-vous tous les deux ! cria soudainement Grimmjow; j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de vos histoires d'amour…

— Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour ! répliquèrent ensemble Renji et Nelliel en lui adressant un regard noir.

Grimmjow expira et se frotta les yeux d'une main, agacé. Il était à peine quinze heures et il était déjà fatigué à cause de ces deux-là au passé entremêlé et noueux. Après un court silence, il reprit d'un ton plus calme mais ferme:

— On met en jeu nos putains de vie pour tenter de déjouer une saleté de psychopathe et de sauver ceux qu'on peut, alors je crois que vos disputes, vous pouvez les remettre à plus tard.

Un nouveau silence s'installa avant que Renji ne renifle un bon coup :

— Excuse-moi, patron.

Grimmjow hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

— C'est bon, j'suis en rogne, on peut commencer; répliqua Nelliel aussitôt.

Elle s'approcha lentement de Renji qui ne sut comment réagir face au sourire malicieux qu'elle lui adressa. Elle glissa une main sur le torse de ce dernier en susurrant :

— On commence quand vous voulez, _senseï_ …

Renji déglutit et desserra à peine les lèvres pour répondre :

— Tu… Tu n' as qu'à me montrer ce que tu sais faire…

— Avec plaisir.

Lorsque Nelliel continua de longer ses mains sur le long de son torse, Renji s'en voulut aussitôt pour ce qu'il venait de dire, comprenant le double-sens. Mais Nelliel le surprit encore en saisissant brusquement le revolver qu'il tenait dans la main droite. Il la vit se délecter de son tremblement surpris. Il serra les dents, se sentant ridicule.

— Commençons.

Sur ces mots, Nelliel vint abaisser la fermeture éclair de son gilet pour découvrir rien d'autre qu'une brassière de sport qui dévoilait sans pudeur un décolleté plongeant et un tour de taille parfait. S'assurant que Renji avait bien rougi en la voyant, elle partit pour se positionner sur une marque de tir.

— Bon sang, c'est pas vrai; fit Renji en cherchant à fuir l'image de la jeune femme sous ses yeux; tu ne dis rien toi ? s'adressa-t-il à Grimmjow.

— L'ayant connu enfant, je suis immunisé. Pour moi, c'est toujours une gamine pleurnicharde et casse-cou. Mais avec un flingue.

— Tch. Et elle assure.

En effet, les deux hommes purent admirer Nelliel tirer cinq coups consécutifs sur sa cible à vingt mètres, visant à chaque fois la tête, formant un joli cercle de balles au niveau du front. Puis elle s'amusa, tout sourire, à tirer sur les cibles d'à côté, sans jamais se tromper. Les autres tireurs avaient stoppé leur entraînement, en complète admiration.

— Et je suis censé lui apprendre quoi ? demanda Renji entre deux coups de feu.

— Contente-toi de l'entraîner sur des cibles en mouvements rapides. Faut juste qu'elle se dérouille un peu avant demain.

— Punaise… Elle fout toujours autant la frousse…

— Fais attention à ce qu'elle n'entende pas ce genre de choses, ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir.

Ils la virent alors arrêter les tirs par manque de balles et crier autour d'elle « Donnez m'en un autre ! » en agitant son arme. Renji soupira. Avant qu'il ne se dirige vers elle, Grimmjow se contenta de l'encourager et par là-même de le saluer par une petite frappe sur son épaule.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, il tomba sur Ulquiorra.

— Putain de merde, tu fais toujours aussi peur, toi…

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil mais ne bougea pas. Il revêtait des habits que Stark lui avait prêtés, légèrement trop grands pour lui. Son visage pâle apparaissait encore plus cadavérique sous les spots blancs de la salle de sport.

— Je veux tirer moi aussi.

— Quoi ?

— La fille. Elle s'entraîne pour le plan que vous préparez. Je veux en faire partie et tirer aussi.

Grimmjow se laissa quelques secondes pour comprendre et soupira de fatigue. Quinze heures et déjà fatigué par tout ce monde autour de lui…

— Écoute, t'es déjà bien assez dangereux sans arme, alors tu penses vraiment que…

— J'ai aussi mon rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Si je suis là, c'est parce que vous avez dit que je pouvais apporter mon aide.

Grimmjow s'approcha du plus petit brun et leva l'index pour lui dire, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

— Le plan de demain ne consiste pas à ouvrir en grand les portes du QG d'Aizen, passe une autre fois, si j'suis encore de ce monde.

Puis il fit mine de le contourner pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Mais ce fut sans compter la rapidité d'Ulquiorra à lui répondre :

— C'est pour sauver Kurosaki n'est-ce pas ?

Grimmjow se figea et ferma les yeux deux secondes. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il sous-estimait le jeune homme.

— Vous n'y arriverez pas avec une seule tireuse. Il faut une équipe.

— Moins on est dans cette mission, moins vite on est repéré.

— Il faut au moins un tireur en plus pour soutenir le premier. Je voudrais participer. Si je peux faire quelque chose qui puisse enrager Aizen, je le ferai.

Après un court instant, Grimmjow acquiesça de la tête sans se retourner et lança :

— J'y réfléchirai. Tu auras ta réponse ce soir ! Mais tu n'as qu'à te défouler au tir en attendant.

Et Grimmjow partit vers l'ascenseur. Ainsi à l'abri des regards, Ulquiorra se permit de faire naître un maigre sourire sur son visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Au même moment, infirmerie du QG_

Kaien venait de recevoir de nouveaux bandages pour sa main qui cicatrisait rapidement. Il vit tout près de lui Gin Ichimaru, son sauveur, le plus grand des traîtres, sourire à une infirmière pour la remercier d'avoir examiné et pansé à nouveau sa hanche, là où il avait reçu une balle. Il avait étonnamment bonne mine pour un blessé et appréciait sourire dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Mais Kaien se doutait bien du mal-être que ressentait l'homme à présent, son renfermement, sa solitude et son inquiétude. Il ne montrait rien, par habitude de porter un masque.

Les deux se retrouvèrent bien vite devant le lit de Rangiku. Elle se reposait, le corps bandé et reposé sous une chaude couette qui la bordait. Les médecins avaient été optimistes, elle devrait bientôt se réveiller, pleinement consciente bien que certainement fatiguée. Son bras droit sortait de la couette, percé par intraveineuse d'un fin tube relié à une poche... un ensemble de nutriments pour lui redonner de l'énergie.

Gin et Kaien s'étaient assis de chaque côté de son lit, sur des chaises qu'on leur avait apportées. Ils gardaient le silence, respectant le repos de la jeune femme. Quand Kaien la regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous leurs autres compagnons de chambre d'infortune restés à Inemuri.

Ils devaient être terrifiés, hantés par de multiples questions en se retrouvant seuls, _abandonnés_ par Rangiku et lui. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux avec force pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait l'habitude de tout faire pour protéger les autres, pour qu'on se sente en sécurité grâce à lui. Mais, pour le coup, il avait échoué. Il revoyait toujours le moment de sa fuite avec Gin Ichimaru dans sa tête. Cette course éperdue. Cette adrénaline. Ces sons de coups de feu tonitruants dans les couloirs sombres. Il aurait pu aller les sauver. Il n'avait qu'à monter les escaliers. Mais non. Il avait couru tout droit. Il n'avait rien fait pour eux. Et à présent, que s'était-il passé ? Aizen s'était-il vengé sur eux, comme s'ils étaient des complices ? Son souffle se bloqua soudain au fond de sa gorge. Étaient-ils seulement vivants ?

Ses pensées morbides moururent soudainement dans le léger halètement qu'il perçut tout près de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Gin s'était approché lentement du lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord. Il caressait les cheveux roux de la jeune femme qui se réveillait à peine.

En entendant sa respiration devenir difficile, le traître enleva délicatement le masque respiratoire qu'elle portait jusqu'alors. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Rangiku qui ouvrait ses yeux lentement.

— Hey… Bienvenue parmi nous…; chuchota Gin.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, reprenant peu à peu contenance. Kaien s'approcha aussi du lit mais préféra laisser à Gin le soin de la réveiller.

— Monsieur… Ichimaru…; murmura Rangiku difficilement.

Gin eut soudain un regard triste mais afficha tout de même un sourire qui paraissait –c'était bien la première fois- honnête.

— Non, ne dis plus ça, Ran'… C'est fini… Appelle-moi Gin… comme avant…

Rangiku tenta de bouger mais réprima son geste dans un gémissement de douleur que Gin rassura par de nouvelles caresses dans ses cheveux. Elle tourna la tête lentement sur le côté et aperçut Kaien qui lui tenait tendrement la main, un sourire triste au visage.

— Bonjour Ran'… Tout va bien… Nous sommes sauvés…

— Q-quoi ? Kaien… tu… Et les enfants ?

Kaien ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête à l'entente de ces derniers mots. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire. Il n'aurait pas le courage. Gin dut remarquer son malaise car il enchaîna avec une voix tout aussi douce :

— Ran', tout s'est passé très vite. On n'a pas pu les sortir de là avec les autres… Mais nous irons les chercher, je te le promets…

Kaien lança un regard rassuré envers Gin. Rangiku, quant à elle, comprenant peu à peu, vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes :

— C'était toi…; murmura-t-elle à l'argenté; ça a toujours été toi… Tu n'avais pas changé… Pourquoi… tout ce temps…

— Je devais approcher Aizen et gagner sa confiance pour le connaître… Il fallait que je reste près de toi pour te sauver. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te venger, Ran'.

La jeune femme vint plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour tenter de cacher un sanglot mais ne put se retenir bien longtemps de pleurer. Rangiku, les yeux fermés, sentit la main de Kaien serrer plus fort la sienne. Puis elle trouva une chaleur réconfortante tout contre elle en la personne de Gin qui vint la serrer contre son torse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Dans la nuit_

Stark appuya doucement sur l'accélérateur lorsque le feu passa au vert. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir légèrement. Des nuages noirs plongeaient encore plus la ville dans l'obscurité de cette heure tardive. L'asphalte mouillé était devenu un véritable miroir de néons et autre spots lumineux colorés.

Sa voiture se fraya un chemin parmi tant d'autres sur un des grands boulevards de Shinjuku. Il ne chercha ni à accélérer ni à dépasser. Il préférait le calme. Le calme avant la tempête. Celle qui s'annonçait demain.

Il repensait encore à la réunion menée par Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et de laquelle il sortait.

En y réfléchissant, cet homme l'avait inquiété au départ. Il avait voulu rester méfiant et faire chemin seul. Mais il se rendait compte à présent de l'importance de leur alliance et, mieux encore, de leur confiance mutuelle. Il en était sûr maintenant, après les histoires d'Ulquiorra et de Gin lévitant autour de la personne d'Aizen : c'était réellement un jeu d'alliances qui ferait pencher la balance d'un côté ou d'un autre.

 _Une heure plus tôt_

Grimmjow avait indiqué pour la réunion de vingt heures une salle de conseil qui lui servait le plus souvent pour accueillir ses clients et fournisseurs. Il s'agissait bien là d'une toute autre affaire.

Autour d'une table ovale en bois sombre et vernis se tenaient les acteurs principaux du plan qu'il avait songé pour son rendez-vous du lendemain avec l'ennemi : Renji, à sa droite, suivi de Stark et d'Ulquiorra Nelliel à sa gauche, à côté de Gin et enfin Kaien.

— Bien. Ce soir, ce que je vous dirai restera entre nous. Pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, je veux que vous gardiez le silence sur tout ce qui va pouvoir se dire dans cette pièce. Je suis bien clair ?

Grimmjow reçut en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire un ensemble d'acquiescements. Les visages étaient sérieux et l'atmosphère solennelle.

— Demain soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Aizen Sosuke à l'Ishikawa. Il s'agit d'un de mes restaurants. Le terrain est donc à mon avantage. Mais pour ne pas paraître trop craintifs, je ne prendrai à mes côtés que Nnoitra et Renji. Pas d'armes à portée de vue. Nous verrons comment lui a décidé d'agir.

— Quel est le but de cet entretien ? demanda Nelliel, nettement plus froide qu'à son habitude.

— Il veut ma Caja Negación, autrement dit, un contrat de soumission à son empire sur tout Tokyo. Si j'accepte je deviens son pantin, si je refuse je finis comme Yoruichi.

Le regard du bleuté devint plus grave encore et se posa sur Gin, mal à l'aise. Ce dernier pouvait ressentir la colère sous-jacente du jeune entrepreneur à son encontre et cela était tout justifié. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui avait été obligé de supprimer Yoruichi Shihoin.

Gin chercha une position plus confortable sur son siège puis joignit ses mains sur la table en déclarant :

— Une chance que vous apparaissiez à ses yeux comme le joyau de sa collection. Il vous veut à son service car vous l'intéressez. Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous seriez déjà mort. C'est là votre avantage. Il faut l'avoir à son propre jeu.

Tout le monde perçut alors l'intelligence et la malice de l'homme qui avait su dupé pendant des années le plus grand et le plus dangereux des magnats japonais.

— Effectivement; assura Grimmjow; ce dîner n'est qu'un long prétexte pour agir sur un autre terrain. Néanmoins, cela risque de se gâter au moment où il comprendra la supercherie. C'est là que vous interviendrez, Stark, avec quelques-uns de mes hommes que je laisserai à vos ordres. Vous resterez planqué jusqu'à ce que ça dégénère. Il aura lui aussi des hommes cachés quelque part, c'est certain. Je veux le moins de pertes possibles. Il ne s'agit pas d'une fusillade mais d'une simple intimidation. Ne croyons pas un seul instant qu'Aizen sera battu le soir-même. Je prévois ça pour plus tard.

Stark acquiesça, conscient de son rôle à jouer et du danger que cela comportait. Grimmjow Jaggerjack lui faisait confiance, c'était évident. Il en ressentait à présent une certaine forme de reconnaissance. Il ferait tout pour éviter des morts inutiles.

— Cet entretien l'oblige à se tenir à l'écart de ses affaires; poursuivit Grimmjow; autrement dit, ses surveillances sont affaiblies et s'il veille, comme je le pressens, plus à sa propre sécurité qu'à ses affaires, elles deviennent vulnérables tandis que l'attention de tous ses hommes se focalise sur sa petite personne. Ce déséquilibre dans l'habituel contrôle de son territoire sera notre ouverture.

Le bleuté saisit alors une petite pochette en carton beige et la montra à tous :

— Grâce aux informations d'Ichimaru et aux éclaireurs de Renji la nuit dernière, nous savons où pieute l'empereur. Et, accessoirement, où se trouve Ichigo.

Stark écarquilla ses yeux, observant le regard rassuré de Grimmjow et le sourire satisfait de Gin. Jusqu'alors, de son point de vue de policier, il croyait Ichigo mort ou enfermé dans un lieu à jamais inaccessible. Mais il prenait bien conscience que, par l'intervention d'un seul traître, la situation changeait du tout au tout.

— Je vous le dis cash : demain soir je veux savoir Ichigo entre les mains de mes médecins. Ce sont Ichimaru, Ulquiorra et Nelliel qui s'occuperont de cette mission.

— Quoi ?! s'insurgea un peu trop vite Renji; seulement trois personnes ?

— Exactement; reprit Grimmjow; même si Aizen peut se douter de quelque chose en sachant Ichimaru de notre côté avec toutes ses informations, il va devoir faire un choix. Sa protection ou celle de sa demeure.

Renji le regardait, éberlué. Il n'avait tout de même pas…

— J'ai parié sur sa propre protection.

… joué une décision à pile ou face ?

— C'est du suicide ! Trois personnes pour infiltrer une demeure entière surveillée et certainement habitée par plusieurs dizaines de personnes ? C'est de la folie…

— Non, c'est une initiative justement calculée. Ichimaru connaît la demeure comme sa poche. Nelliel et Ulquiorra sont doués pour la discrétion et ne manquent jamais leur cible. S'ils doivent abattre un ou deux hommes, je ne m'inquiète aucunement. C'est à toi de leur faire confiance.

— C'est parce qu'il doute de moi; fit Nelliel en pliant ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air déçu.

— Ça suffit Nelliel, c'est en se surestimant qu'on finit le plus vite avec une balle dans la tête ! rugit le bras droit.

— Comment peux-tu dire que je me surestime ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu à l'œuvre !

— Stop, vous deux; répondit Grimmjow; Renji, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Ils délivreront Ichigo pendant que nous ferons diversion avec Aizen. C'est notre seule chance. Nous nous retrouverons tous au QG dont je renforcerai la surveillance avec les hommes de Kensei.

 _Retour dans la voiture de Stark_

Il se gara sur le petit parking privé de son immeuble. Mais, même une fois la clé retirée, il n'osa pas tout de suite sortir de sa voiture. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face à sa fille le soir venu tandis qu'il passait la journée à se demander s'il survivrait jusqu'au crépuscule, s'il ne mettait pas son propre enfant en danger pour une affaire pareille.

Il doutait à nouveau, à la veille d'un grand tournant dans cette histoire. Demain, il s'endormirait soit après le baiser de sa fille sur sa joue soit à la suite d'une balle dans sa poitrine. L'enjeu était de taille une victoire pouvait lui apporter une renommée respectueuse à son travail et un nouvel élan dans l'application de ses valeurs. En tant que policier, il avait toujours voulu mettre son énergie dans l'application de la loi et la punition des crimes. Si demain il parvenait à agir comme tel, il saurait pourquoi il aurait parcouru tant de chemin. Il souhaitait cette victoire de toute son âme, raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras et abandonner si près du but. Il ferait régner le Bien contre le Mal, par tous les moyens possibles.

Il sortit finalement et se couvrit comme il put à l'aide de son long manteau pour échapper à la pluie. Empruntant les escaliers à défaut d'un ascenseur en marche, il rejoint bien vite son appartement et trouva, tout à fait surpris, sa fille et sa baby-sitter assises sur le canapé en train de regarder Batman à la télévision.

— Papa ! cria Lilinette en rejoignant son père en une foulée.

Le susnommé la réceptionna dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour la saluer :

— Toujours pas au lit, Miss ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

— C'est Lisa qui a dit que si je travaillais bien à l'école, on regarderait plus d'épisodes !

— Et tu as brillé, je présume ?

— J'ai eu la note maximale en maths !

Stark sourit et embrassa à nouveau sa fille sur son front :

— Je suis très fier de toi, ma Lili'. Félicitations.

La petite gloussa de plaisir. Il la reposa à terre et remercia Lisa en lui donnant son salaire habituel. La jeune femme quitta les lieux après avoir salué amicalement Lilinette. Stark enleva son manteau et retroussa ses manches de chemise. Il ne restait plus qu'à réussir à coucher sa fille avant de pouvoir se reposer lui aussi dans un lit.


	27. Chapitre 27

_Yo_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **Trolocat** : Prières reçues ! Voyons si ta foi est grande... Merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **DaRkNeAnE** : Fin de l'attente, voyons ce qu'il va se passer ^^ Merci d'avoir reviewé et de suivre l'histoire, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 27. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Quartier de Shinjuku, 19h_

Nnoitra ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que de fines gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur la fenêtre près de lui. Allongé à plat ventre sur un futon dans la pénombre d'une chambre miteuse de Shinjuku, il fit une grimace en sentant l'odeur de moisi qui semblait s'être installée sur les murs à cause de l'humidité de la pluie.

Il tendit son bras pour parvenir à saisir son téléphone portable, laissé sur une chaise qui faisait office de table de chevet, près de sa montre et de son portefeuille. En voyant l'heure, il grogna plus bruyamment, faisant s'agiter une masse informe près de lui dans le lit. Il passa une main sur son visage, comme pour mieux se réveiller, balayant des cheveux qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux. Après un bâillement, il se leva aussitôt.

Il découvrit alors des draps son corps nu, extrêmement maigre et élancé. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et tombaient en quelques mèches éparses sur ses épaules frêles. Ses hanches, étroites et osseuses, ne semblaient pas pouvoir soutenir ses si longues jambes.

— Tu t'en vas ? s'éveilla dans le silence de la pièce une voix féminine.

— Mh…

Une jeune femme s'était assise sur le lit en sentant son compagnon éphémère se lever. Les cheveux blonds décolorés et emmêlés, le maquillage légèrement défait. Ses yeux, encore mi-clos, reflétaient une certaine fatigue. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier plus que ça de sa nudité.

— On se reverra ?

— P't-être bien, ma belle; sourit Nnoitra en boutonnant son jean avant d'enfiler sa chemise.

— Tu as dit que tu passerais la soirée avec moi; bouda-t-elle.

— T'es mignonne mais j'ai du travail, là…

Nnoitra n'épilogua pas plus. Dans le silence mêlé au bruit des gouttes de pluie s'échouant sur la vitre sale de la chambre, il finit de se préparer, revêtant sur sa chemise une veste en cuir. Puis, il prit son sac à dos et en sortit une liasse de billets qu'il fit tomber sur les draps.

— Merci pour l'moment. On s'revoit un d'ces quatre…

La jeune femme s'empara de l'argent sans plus de cérémonie et acquiesça d'un mince sourire. La seconde d'après, elle retomba sur son oreiller pour se rendormir en serrant la liasse comme une peluche tout contre elle.

Nnoitra, se fichant de ce spectacle, posa une hanse de son sac sur son épaule et alla retrouver dans le _genkan_ chaussettes et chaussures.

Une fois dehors, il inspira l'air frais et pollué d'effluves malodorants. S'ajoutait à ce parfum celui de l'asphalte mouillé. Un parfait mélange pour se réveiller complètement, les sens en éveil.

Nnoitra grimaça à la vue des nuages noirs épais au-dessus de la ville. Un orage arrivait et il détestait ça. Il était encore à l'abri de la pluie sur le perron, dans ce couloir extérieur flanqué de portes d'appartements, heureusement bordé d'un toit en béton armé. Mais il lui fallait descendre un escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Il s'y lança, pestant contre les gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient infiltrées à travers la barrière de ses cheveux longs pour se glisser dans sa nuque.

Il retrouva bientôt le coin le plus chaud de Shinjuku qui s'étendait dans un dédale d'étroites ruelles. Nnoitra aimait son territoire labyrinthique où l'on pouvait, à condition d'en connaître par cœur le fonctionnement, aussi bien espionner, semer ou disparaître en un clin d'œil qu'agir à l'abri des regards.

Il s'arrêta avant de rejoindre la rue principale bien plus large et bondée. Il entendit au loin du verre se briser, des hommes s'insulter et des échos de coups de poing. La nuit tombait sur Shinjuku et ce quartier de Tokyo allait bientôt ressembler à un étrange lieu de divertissement et de perversité enivrant jusqu'au matin.

Nnoitra n'avait pas envie d'intervenir quand il entendait quelques bagarres et coups de poings, ni même quand le sang finissait par couler au détour d'une ruelle discrète. Il était bien le Roi de Shinjuku, certes, mais il n'avait que faire de ses quelques malfrats qui passaient par là pour commettre quelques larcins, se saouler puis se battre. En fait, il détestait son Peuple.

Ainsi adossé à un mur froid et humide, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste son téléphone portable, d'un modèle dernier cri.

Il avait reçu des messages pendant son sommeil. Mais l'heure n'était plus au repos.

— Putain, il fait chier…

Il vérifia qu'il avait bien son arme dans son sac et en profita pour la placer dans son dos, cachée sous sa veste, coincée dans son jean.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Demeure d'Aizen, au même moment_

 _Sur un matelas doux et moelleux. Un sentiment d'apaisement et de confiance. Plus de peur ni de douleur. Une respiration tout près de lui. Un souffle chaud contre ses paupières. Il entre-ouvre ses yeux. Des mèches d'un bleu électrique. Une voix grave et rauque. Un sourire. Des yeux bleus hypnotiques. Il se laisse bercer par son regard, s'y perd et s'y noie. Tout ira bien. Tout ira mieux._

La prise violente ressentie sur son bras réveilla immédiatement Ichigo. En avisant la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, l'odeur des draps et la pénombre qui l'envahissaient, il sut rapidement qu'il était bien loin de son rêve auprès de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il avait somnolé, encore… Il avait rêvé de lui, à nouveau…

Il ne put pas penser à lui plus longtemps. Il se retrouva happé hors du lit. Mais, sans aucune force, l'esprit encore embrumé, il tomba à terre lourdement, frappant son flanc entier contre le sol en criant de douleur.

La prise sur son bras était toujours aussi insistante. Il releva les yeux, pris par la curiosité, et découvrit, découpé dans l'ombre de l'obscurité de la chambre en contraste avec la lumière qui venait du couloir, depuis la porte grande ouverte, une montagne de muscles. Yammi.

Sa main, immense et ferme, faisait largement le tour de son avant-bras et serrait assez pour le lever et le mettre sur ses deux pieds. Ichigo faillit vomir en se sentant ainsi secoué comme un prunier pour être debout. À peine Yammi avança d'un pas qu'Ichigo eut du mal à suivre et tomba genoux à terre.

Ichigo ne ressentit plus aucune force en lui. En y repensant, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Ainsi dépourvu d'énergie, il ne réussit qu'à gémir sa douleur d'être ainsi une nouvelle fois tombé à terre, et à faire apparaître de nouvelles larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Yammi s'énerva et grogna son mécontentement. Il tira encore sur le bras du jeune homme mais il resta à terre. Il le gifla aussitôt de sa main libre pour le réveiller.

Le garçon s'échoua à terre, le visage crispé, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et humides. Il tendait son autre main, paume en évidence, comme pour se protéger.

— Non, non… ne me frappez pas…

Tout à coup, Yammi sentit dans son dos, vers la porte de la chambre, une ombre entrer. Il s'agissait d'Aizen.

— M'sieur, le gamin tient plus d'bout…

Aizen émit un léger sourire. Il s'avança lentement près d'Ichigo. En avisant les chaussures cirées, magnifiques, de son bourreau, Ichigo sentit son cœur manquer un rebond et la peur l'envahit complètement. En dernier recours, il saisit délicatement les chevilles d'Aizen :

— Je vous en prie, Monsieur, empêchez-le de me frapper… Je n'ai rien fait… Je vous le jure…

Aizen s'accroupit élégamment pour saisir le menton d'Ichigo et relever sa tête, croisant ainsi son regard. Ses yeux si désespérés, si tristes, si paniqués…

— Laisse-le te porter, on descend au sous-sol, Ichigo.

Aussitôt, Aizen se releva et fit marche arrière, se dirigeant vers le couloir plus lumineux. Ichigo, n'osant pas, dans les premiers instants, comprendre ce qu'Aizen venait de dire, vit Yammi fondre sur lui et se sentit soulevé de plus d'un mètre.

Ainsi porté sur son épaule géante comme un vulgaire sac de sable, il retrouva, dans la marche de Yammi, le couloir et avisa la descente de l'escalier.

Il allait vraiment au sous-sol ? Une nouvelle fois ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il fait une erreur ? N'avait-il pas été… satisfaisant ? Tout de suite, des images de la soirée cauchemardesque passée avec Aizen lui revinrent en tête. Il paniqua encore plus.

— Non ! Monsieur ! Monsieur, je vous en supplie ! Pas là-bas !

Ils venaient d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée et avançait dans l'allée principale du hall d'entrée. Yammi le portait vigoureusement. Aizen, deux mètres plus loin, faisait la sourde oreille.

— Monsieur, pitié ! Pas en bas ! Je n'ai rien fait… ou je ne voulais pas… Je vous en supplie ! Dîtes-moi pourquoi…

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il ne voyait, en tournant sa tête, que les cheveux bruns d'Aizen onduler au rythme de sa marche. Une stature noble, un pas élégant, les mains dans ses poches, un costume trois pièces.

En seulement quelques secondes, alors qu'Ichigo avait tenté en vain de se défaire de la poigne du garde du corps, ils descendaient de nouvelles marches dans un espace plus réduit et sombre. Ichigo retrouva la fraîcheur et l'odeur de ce lieu familier qui le firent trembler.

— Non, non, non… pas là… je vous en supplie; pleura-t-il en dernier recours.

Mais Aizen ne se retourna jamais. Il ouvrit lui-même _la_ porte. En actionnant un levier sur le côté, les néons s'allumèrent tout à coup, éclatant de lumière, aveuglant un instant les yeux rougis d'Ichigo. L'instant d'après, sur un commun accord silencieux entre Aizen et Yammi, ce dernier le transporta à l'intérieur de la pièce et le posa sans délicatesse sur le sol froid et blanc.

La montagne de muscles disparut de la salle et Aizen rentra à son tour, une petite boîte en fer à la main. Quand il se mit sur ses genoux avec grâce, face à Ichigo, Yammi ferma au même moment la porte pour se tenir derrière, certainement, en attente.

— Allons, allons, pourquoi de si vilaines larmes ?

Aizen sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche de pantalon et vint délicatement le passer sur les yeux du jeune homme, resté maladroitement assis, tremblant. Ichigo, voyant une occasion de parler et d'être entendu, osa pointer le doigt vers la porte en murmurant :

— Il va… il va…

Mais rien ne sortait. Une boule enserrait sa gorge comme si aucun mot ne pouvait plus en sortir. La peur ? Oui… Comme si, les mots, dits à haute voix, allaient obligatoirement provoquer l'action énoncée.

Aizen le devança, en comprenant :

— Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon garçon, Yammi ne touchera pas un seul de tes cheveux, maintenant que tu es ici. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, Ichigo.

Le jeune homme osa le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait besoin de s'assurer de cette vérité. Les yeux marron profonds d'Aizen avaient cette habituelle lueur d'assurance et de fierté. Il n'était plus le monstre de la nuit dernière…

— P-pourquoi… ici…; murmura-t-il.

Aizen, qui venait de finir de remonter ses manches de chemise en un ourlet, suspendit son geste pour expirer un grand coup, le regard pensif :

— C'est pour ta sécurité que je te mets là. Si l'on venait à s'infiltrer dans ma demeure, tu ne serais pas à l'abri dans la chambre, tu comprends ?

Ichigo était fatigué et stressé, certes, mais il parvenait encore à aligner deux pensées. Pourquoi Aizen craignait tout à coup une attaque ? Qui donc de ses ennemis pouvaient seulement être au courant de l'endroit où la maison se situait ? Et pourquoi de telles mesures quand un bon nombre de gardes et de chiens contrôlaient déjà toutes les entrées de la demeure ?

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa sécurité à lui.

Ichigo reposa sa tête contre le mur. Et puis, s'il y avait bel et bien une attaque et qu'il était tué sans sommation, comme tous les domestiques certainement, cela changerait-il quelque chose à sa vie actuelle ? Au moins, il ne ressentirait plus rien…

— Tu as beaucoup enduré Ichigo ces derniers jours… Le mieux pour toi, ça serait de te reposer… n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo cligna lentement des yeux, comme pour affirmer le propos. Aizen avait la décence de prendre conscience de sa souffrance…

— Pas… ici…

— Si, Ichigo, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que mes affaires se calment… Si tu as peur de cet endroit, ça ne va pas durer, tu vas voir…

Au même moment, Aizen saisit la petite boîte en fer avec laquelle il était entré dans la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit aux yeux hagards d'Ichigo une seringue plastifiée sous vide et de petites fioles remplies d'un liquide verdâtre.

— Ça va t'aider, Ichigo…

Ichigo aurait voulu protester. S'il avait eu de la force, il aurait levé son bras pour écarter au loin la boîte. Mais plus aucune énergie n'alimentait son sang dans son corps. Il se sentait vidé. Il n'entendait de lui-même que son souffle rauque, bien plus grave que d'habitude.

Aizen s'occupa de charger la seringue une fois sortie de son emballage. Puis il prit le bras droit d'Ichigo. Il trouva dans la boîte un coton et une petite fiole d'un liquide transparent. Il l'imbiba et vint tapoter le pli de son coude. Puis il piqua avec une douceur qui étonna une nouvelle fois Ichigo. Le liquide passa dans son sang sans qu'il ne puisse décidemment rien faire et c'est encore sans bouger qu'il vit Aizen ranger son matériel tranquillement dans la boîte.

Mais, plus les secondes passaient, plus il sentait que sa tête tournait, que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et sa bouche pâteuse.

— Non… non…

— Laisse-toi aller, Ichigo, tout va bien…

Le plus jeune ne réussit pas à combattre l'envie de fermer les yeux. Encore à moitié conscient, il sentit les lèvres d'Aizen se déposer sur son front et ses grandes mains caresser ses cheveux. Une attention qui finit de le faire chavirer. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Aizen attendit encore une minute pour s'assurer qu'Ichigo était bien endormi. Rassuré, il se releva. Il remit son costume droit, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour bien les replacer en arrière et prit la boîte en fer. Puis il alla à la porte toquer. Yammi lui ouvrit. Il lui donna la boîte.

— Ferme bien et choisis deux hommes pour garder le sous-sol. Tu gardes l'entrée de la maison.

— Monsieur, je pourrais assurer votre sécurité à ce rendez-vous…

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est _déjà_ assurée.

Yammi haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fermer la porte et de la sceller. Il vit alors Aizen remonter les marches.

La demeure était maintenant sous ses ordres pour cette nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, au même moment_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le garage, bondé de voitures et de ses hommes. Stark attendait, son éternel regard las plaqué sur le visage et son habituel manteau beige long sur le dos. Il patientait en faisant les cents pas, mains dans les poches. Les hommes, tous en uniforme noir et armés, restaient plantés sans bouger.

Grimmjow sortit de l'ascenseur, accompagné de son éternel bras droit, Renji.

— Six hommes ? C'est assez ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on s'éparpille. C'est assez.

Il échangea une poignée de main avec Stark.

— J'étais en train de me rendre compte que vous étiez complètement fou.

Grimmjow sourit.

— Et qu'en concluez-vous sur le reste ?

Ce fut à Stark de sourire.

— Que je suis peut-être tout aussi cinglé de vous suivre…

— Je ne crois pas en la folie. Je ne crois qu'au génie déclara le bleuté avec éloquence et ce soir se passera sans problème si vous me suivez.

Stark parut réfléchir un instant. « Complètement fou… ».

— Je vous suis.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous mets à la tête de six de mes hommes. Vous avez une formation militaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je compte sur vous pour bien les diriger.

— Je n'agirai qu'en cas de débordement, comme convenu.

— Dans ce cas, je vais à ce rendez-vous plus confiant, Monsieur le commissaire !

Stark secoua la tête sous l'amusement de Grimmjow et fit un signe aux hommes toujours immobiles pour qu'ils se mettent en route.

Il était encore tôt mais ils devaient être positionnés bien avant l'heure prévue, pour paraître invisibles aux yeux d'Aizen.

Le groupe rentra dans un pick-up noir aux vitres fumées et blindées. Stark se mit à l'avant sur le siège passager tandis que le conducteur alluma le moteur. La minute d'après, ils sortirent du garage et affrontèrent la nuit de pluie tokyoïte.

Aussitôt, l'ascenseur émit un petit son aigu, signe d'un nouvel arrivage. Grimmjow et Renji se tournèrent pour voir arriver, sans surprise, le groupe des trois qui allait se mesurer à la demeure d'Aizen pour sauver Ichigo : Nelliel, Ulquiorra et Gin.

Nelliel, les cheveux en chignon, avait revêtu une tenue noire moulante -qui laissait apercevoir son corps énergique et musculeux- et des rangers de même couleur aux pieds. Elle avait ceint autour de ses cuisses deux rangements pour ses pistolets. Grimmjow reconnut ses armes fétiches flanquées de stickers enfantins sur les poignées. En dernière arme, elle portait un magnifique fusil de collection dans son dos, attaché par des lanières à ses épaules.

— T'avais pas moins encombrant pour partir à la guerre ? osa taquiner Renji d'un sourire.

Nelliel, piquée par la remarque, n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour saisir d'un doigt la gâchette de son fusil dans son dos et glisser l'arme pour qu'elle apparaisse dans ses mains, pointée sur Renji.

— Fusil Lebel, modèle 1886, calibre 8 millimètres, 10 cartouches, 4, 415 kilogrammes chargé, tu veux que je vérifie s'il est « encombrant » pour _ma_ mission, Renji ?

Renji perdit son sourire et leva les mains en signe de défaite :

— Te fatigue pas, Nell', vraiment…

La jeune femme releva l'arme dans son dos.

— Pour toi, c'est Nelliel, je te l'ai déjà dit; sourit-elle; bon, on se met en route ?

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la voiture noire choisie pour la mission et ouvrit le coffre pour y déposer un énorme sac de toile fermé qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

Gin lui sourit au premier regard croisé. Il avait quant à lui revêtu une tenue plus adéquate pour une telle mission, formée d'un jean et d'une chemise doublée d'une veste légère.

Ulquiorra enfin, garda sa même expression neutre. Il avait, comme Gin, une arme à feu chargée à bloc à sa ceinture qu'il avait serrée à fond pour faire tenir un pantalon encore trop large sur ses maigres hanches. En le voyant, si fragile et pâle, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'aurait pas la carrure pour une telle mission. Mais Grimmjow avait bien vu, depuis la veille, cette détermination sévère dans son regard. Elle ne le quittait jamais et était d'autant plus étincelante à présent.

— Partez maintenant; ordonna Grimmjow; et entrez en contact avec les hommes qui surveillent la baraque avec le talkie-walkie dans la voiture. Ils vous préviendront dès qu'Aizen sera parti et ça ne devrait pas tarder. Une fois sur place, agissez avec le plus de prudence. Et… ramenez ce foutu gamin vivant, bordel.

Les trois acquiescèrent et montèrent dans la voiture. Mais avant que Nelliel n'entre à la place du conducteur, Grimmjow la retint au bras et l'éloigna de deux pas :

— Grimm' ? dit-elle d'une voix plus calme, presque chuchotée.

— Nell', fais bien gaffe à toi…; se répéta Grimmjow; et n'ouvre pas le feu plus que nécessaire, tu sais que c'est ton défaut.

— Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir; sourit-elle gentiment.

— Et une dernière chose.

Là, Grimmjow se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :

— J'ai confiance en Ulquiorra. Mais Ichimaru… S'il tente la moindre chose, flingue-le. S'il sait trahir, il peut bien le faire deux fois. Dans le cas où il vous laisserait en plan en prenant la voiture, occupe-toi déjà d'Ichigo et ensuite localise-le avec le mouchard placé sur son jean avec ça.

Il sortit un petit GPS pas plus grand qu'un smartphone :

— Tu le trouves et tu le tues.

Nelliel écouta attentivement avant de mettre le petit engin dans une de ses poches. Puis elle fit un grand sourire et parut oublier tout le sérieux de la conversation :

— Sans aucun problème, Grimm' ! Je t'appelle quand le travail est terminé ! Bonne soirée à toi !

Et sur ce ton léger, elle claqua une bise sur la joue du bleuté. La voiture démarra bien vite et quitta le garage resté ouvert sur la pluie.

Grimmjow vit la voiture partir avec un sourire. Son atout c'était réellement son équipe.

— Tarée, cette fille…; soupira Renji qui n'avait rien loupé de la conversation chuchotée.

— Mh, c'pour ça qu'tu l'aimes…

— Quoi ?!

Grimmjow rit légèrement :

— Allez viens, on remonte. Mon dernier invité doit être arrivé par la grande porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Effectivement, à peine les battants de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent-ils sur l'entrée du rez-de-chaussée que Grimmjow aperçut immédiatement Nnoitra Jiruga, assis sur le bout d'un fauteuil, caressant maladroitement Panthera, qui n'avait pas l'air très réceptive, tout en marmonnant :

— C'mec en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête… adopter une panthère albinos… quelle idée…

Grimmjow s'avança mains dans les poches, laissant plus en arrière son bras droit qui s'offusquait toujours de sa petite pique dans le garage.

— Alors, tu as bien reçu mon message ? fit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Nnoitra tourna lentement sa tête. Il grimaçait déjà comme à son habitude. Son humeur maussade coïncidait avec ses longs cheveux raides qui lui tombaient sur le visage, ses yeux incisés et renfoncés et son dos courbé par sa taille impressionnante.

— Tch… Quelle question, si j'suis là…

— Désolé de t'embarquer là-d'dans mais ça nous concerne tous, si tu n'avais pas compris jusque-là; enchaîna le bleuté sur un ton de sermon.

— C'est bon, j'ai pigé, on y va ?

Grimmjow fut assez surpris même s'il n'en montra rien. Nnoitra avait étrangement l'air renfermé, plus snob et pessimiste que d'habitude. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait fait une scène pour ne pas venir, trop intéressé par sa propre solitude et sa vie de luxe et de déboires loin des ennuis armés.

Une demi-heure plus tard donc, après avoir briefé les hommes de Kensei venus en renfort pour la surveillance du QG, ils se retrouvèrent, Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Panthera, au seuil de la porte du restaurant. Renji avait rejoint des hommes à la surveillance des lieux depuis l'arrière du bâtiment. L'Ishikawa était une enseigne de luxe car Grimmjow ne souhaitait travailler qu'avec l'excellence. Il salua le patron qui paraissait assez angoissé. Le bleuté ne chercha pas plus à le rassurer, trop concentré sur sa propre affaire, et commanda les plats qu'il devrait faire servir à la minute où Aizen arriverait.

Le restaurant serait fermé au public pour la nuit. Grimmjow se doutait que l'entretien n'allait pas durer toute la nuit –et qu'il pouvait d'ailleurs mal finir- mais il avait préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité. Par ailleurs, le quartier entier était surveillé discrètement par ses hommes sous les directives de Renji.

Nnoitra resterait sur une chaise, à l'arrière, sans arme en main, juste comme une présence dissuasive. Panthera serait aux pieds de son maître. Grimmjow se doutait qu'Aizen ferait de même avec des hommes musculeux et armés jusqu'aux dents.

Aussi fut-il très surpris et d'autant plus nerveux de la tournure qu'allait prendre cette soirée quand il vit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir, à vingt heures précises, poussée par un homme effacé qui devait être un chauffeur et qui tenait de son autre main un parapluie pour abriter son maître, Aizen, qui rentra avec une magnificence et une majesté que Grimmjow commençait à connaître. À peine fut-il à l'intérieur que le chauffeur disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Par fausse politesse, Grimmjow se leva pour l'accueillir et attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que son ennemi était effectivement bien seul. Puis il tendit la main dans sa direction :

— Monsieur Aizen.

L'homme enleva son chapeau de cuir et repeigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts en un sourire mielleux avant de saisir la main pour la serrer virilement :

— Monsieur Jaggerjack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _20h près de la demeure d'Aizen_

Le chemin avait été silencieux et le paysage sans âme vivante. Ils s'étaient, en quelques kilomètres à peine, retrouvés dans une banlieue tokyoïte perdue dans un espace vert. Quelques maisons, dignes de grandes villas, apparaissaient discrètement dans le coin d'un arbre ou à l'horizon. Sans s'y connaître, personne ne s'y serait tenté.

Ils attendaient maintenant dans la voiture stoppée au détour d'une rue, à l'écart de tout. Nelliel venait de raccrocher l'appel fait pour plus de sécurité aux deux snipers qui avaient observé la demeure toute la journée. Ils avaient pour ordre de tirer depuis leur cachette en cas de danger et de disparaître le plus vite et discrètement possible une fois l'opération terminée.

— Alors, l'indic', comment on entre ?

Gin sourit. Nelliel ne jouait plus les tendres. Il le fallait. Quant à Ulquiorra, il serait sans pitié.

— Et bien, toutes les entrées officielles doivent être contrôlées à mon avis. Surtout le portail et la porte principale. Je pense que sur la façade sud, à l'arrière, il doit y avoir moins de gardes, il n'y a que la porte-fenêtre de jardin de ce côté-là.

Nelliel le regardait en hochant la tête, l'esprit tranquille. Puis elle répondit naturellement :

— On y va. Je reste en avant, Ulquiorra tu me couvres et vous, vous restez en arrière.

Les trois sortirent de la voiture. Nelliel prit le sac du coffre. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois qui bordait la route. Selon Gin, c'était la meilleure solution pour ne pas être repéré en s'approchant de la demeure. En effet, la magnifique toiture du manoir fut peu à peu visible. La demeure était cependant entourée d'un mur massif en pierre de trois mètres de haut environ.

— La partie la moins amusante pour moi…; se plaignit Gin en faisant la grimace.

— On monte ici ? demanda Ulquiorra, resté assez silencieux jusque-là.

— Pas là; reprit le guide; on est sur une longueur de façade, autrement dit visible pas tous les gardes. Il faut passer par les coins, c'est un angle mort. Passons par celui donnant sur l'arrière de la maison.

Leurs pas se firent plus étouffés et ils longèrent les murs prudemment. La soirée était silencieuse, on entendait seulement au loin le chant de quelques oiseaux, annonçant la fin de journée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au point nommé.

— Ulquiorra, en premier. Suivi d'Ichimaru puis moi; ordonna Nelliel en ouvrant son sac.

Elle en sortit une corde.

— T'es bien capable de monter sans ? demanda la jeune femme d'un regard de défi au plus jeune.

— Bien sûr.

— Bien, tu vas nous aider.

Elle noua autour des hanches du jeune homme la corde :

— Grimpe et une fois de l'autre côté, agite la corde pour dire que tu es prêt. On montera plus facilement en s'y tenant. Essaie de supporter notre poids.

Les conditions entendues, Ulquiorra s'élança comme un acrobate d'une agilité sans faille, montant peu à peu le long du mur en cherchant avec adresse les rares prises. Gin sourit une nouvelle fois à cette vue en se rappelant avec légèreté que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il observait Ulquiorra grimper au-delà d'un mur.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Gin put s'élancer après le signal. Ils avaient donc bien choisi un endroit sécurisé. L'argenté pesta un instant contre son âge et la raideur de ses membres mais réussit à grimper. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nelliel était aussi de l'autre côté.

Il y avait encore quelques dizaines de mètres de parcs et de jardins à enjamber avant d'arriver à la dite porte. Heureusement, ils étaient souvent cachés par de grands rosiers ou d'immenses buissons. En s'assurant aussi de ne pas être vus par un garde caché dans les recoins, ils arrivèrent finalement assez vite près de la porte. En observant derrière un énième buisson, ils aperçurent deux hommes armés.

— Je m'en occupe; fit l'unique femme du groupe avant de partir d'un ton assuré.

Elle s'élança avec rapidité et eut assez le temps de s'approcher pour fondre sur eux par surprise, comme un aigle sur ses proies. Elle les neutralisa par de rapides prises d'art martiaux. Gin et Ulquiorra la rejoignirent et ils ouvrirent la porte. S'assurant du silence à l'intérieur, ils firent glisser les corps pour les cacher dans le premier débarras disponible.

Une fois arrivés dans un couloir menant au hall d'entrée, Gin se prononça :

— Les domestiques doivent être rentrés dans leurs appartements, au dernier étage. Mais il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il y ait une nouvelle ronde ordonnée par le chef d'équipe, qui doit sans nul doute être Yammi, une brute épaisse idiote et violente.

À l'entente du nom, Ulquiorra frissonna. Il savait qui c'était.

— Alors, où est Ichigo ?

Sur ses mots, Nelliel tourna sur elle-même en sortant son revoler, analysant le hall qui offrait une vue de l'étage, à la recherche d'un quelconque danger ou indice.

— On va commencer par le plus probable : la chambre d'Aizen; annonça froidement Ichimaru.

Aussitôt, les deux autres déglutirent avec gêne et l'on monta les escaliers en silence. Il était vrai que, jusque-là, ils pensaient davantage à sauver Ichigo qu'à savoir dans quel état il se trouverait. La _chambre_ n'indiquait rien de bon.

Gin ouvrit une porte au premier étage. Ils entrèrent avec précaution.

— Apparemment pas là; constata Ulquiorra en observant le lit fait et la pièce parfaitement rangée.

— Ou plutôt, _plus_ là…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Nelliel qui tenait le bout d'une chaîne métallique laissée sur le côté, près du lit, rangée avec soin en serpentin.

— Je… Je crois savoir où il est dans ce cas.

Gin partit devant, hors de la chambre, pour redescendre l'escalier, bientôt suivi par ses deux partenaires.

Ils se stoppèrent tout à coup une fois dans le hall d'entrée à l'entente d'un éternuement. Deux gardes discutaient, juste derrière la porte d'entrée fermée. Leur voix était assourdie par l'épaisseur des murs mais Nelliel avertit le reste de l'équipe d'un index posé sur ses lèvres. Ils continueraient leur mission sans un mot.

Ils ne croisèrent encore personne quand Gin se présenta devant une porte plus mince et à l'aspect moins noble que le reste de la maison.

Il fit comprendre aux deux autres qu'Ichigo se trouvait certainement de ce côté-là. Quand il ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible pour ne pas qu'elle grince, ils découvrirent un escalier de pierre peu avenant dans une obscurité la plus totale. Gin leur fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux descendre sans allumer la lumière. C'était une sorte de cave mais ils distinguaient à la suite des longues marches, une ambiance bien plus moderne, neuve et propre. Quand ils comprirent qu'une lumière était déjà allumée plus bas, ils s'arrêtèrent, attendant de percevoir la présence d'autrui. Cela ne se fit pas attendre :

— Putain, j'me demande si ça va durer longtemps cette ronde, j'ai les crocs…

— Te plains pas, au moins on n'est pas dehors…

Deux hommes seulement. Armés mais ayant baissé leur garde. Nelliel fit comprendre silencieusement qu'elle s'en occuperait avec son fusil qu'elle arma avec délicatesse d'un silencieux.

Les deux coups partirent rapidement, depuis son poste, cachée dans les escaliers perpendiculaires à un couloir d'un blanc immaculé totalement illuminé d'où étaient apparus les deux hommes au fond. Ils tombèrent en un seul gémissement commun par terre. Nelliel ne les avait pas tués mais la surprise du coup les avait assommés pour un moment.

Les trois eurent du mal à sortir de l'escalier plus sombre pour rejoindre les deux gardes à terre. La lumière aveuglante reflétée sur le blanc de la pièce faisait mal aux yeux après tant d'obscurité.

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment, sécurisant le périmètre.

— Je vous parie que le jeune Kurosaki est là-dedans…; fit Gin sérieusement en avisant un sas complètement fermé.

Nelliel fixa Ichimaru avec méfiance. Pourquoi connaissait-il cet endroit morbide qui ressemblait à un laboratoire de torture ? Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le déplacement d'Ichigo vers ce sas ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle pointa son arme sur Gin.

Ulquiorra stoppa tout geste lui aussi, le regard dur. Il n'interviendrait pas pour sauver un tel homme. Gin retrouva son faux sourire et leva les mains en l'air, comme un voleur pris en flagrant délit.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec _ça_ … Je ne sais pas comment on va le retrouver…; expliqua Gin qui avait compris le regard de la jeune femme; Aizen l'a gardé constamment dans sa demeure, je n'ai pas vu ce garçon depuis son enlèvement, je le jure…

— Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de jurer sur quoi ou qui que ce soit.

— Sur Rangiku Matsumoto ?

Nelliel raffermit son regard. Il était vrai qu'il avait sacrifié des années de sa vie juste pour mieux s'attaquer à Aizen. Même si cela avait été vain, il avait tout de même réussi à sauver la jeune femme. Il avait forcément quelques principes.

Au même moment, Ulquiorra fouilla dans les poches des gardes étendus par terre.

— Pas de clé.

— J'en fais mon affaire; fit Nelliel en baissant son arme pour la remettre dans son dos.

Elle défit alors son chignon qui était tenu par deux grandes baguettes vernies rouges qui finissaient en une pointe affinée. Elle s'agenouilla devant la serrure et joua de ses instruments avec une agilité qui étonna Gin. Il se doutait que cette fille avait un sérieux passé, mais il ne la pensait pas aussi compétente.

Il fallut bien une bonne minute avant que le verrou ne se lève. Par chance, il ne s'agissait pas d'une grosse sécurité comme sur une porte d'entrée. Pour autant, l'attente dans le silence et les deux corps des gardes en sang à terre, n'avaient rien de rassurant. Ulquiorra tournait parfois sa tête vers les escaliers, main posée sur son arme à sa ceinture, écoutant avec soin les bruits alentours. Plus le temps passait, plus ils seraient en danger.

Heureusement, le verrou sauta et ce petit bruit sonna comme une délivrance. Nelliel écarta lentement la porte pour apercevoir un intérieur capitonné tout aussi blanc et lumineux.

— Oh mon Dieu…

Dans la salle pleine de néons au plafond, était submergée de lumière une masse informe blanche, rouge et orange. Un corps maigre, pâle, à peine habillé d'un yukata blanc largement ouvert sur le torse. Des blessures couvraient entièrement sa peau. Une chevelure flamboyante découvrait sous quelques mèches un regard endormi aux joues creusées et aux cernes foncées.

Nelliel se précipita vers lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'elle avait toujours connue. Peut-être que la peine qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de Grimmjow avait suffi à lui donner envie, elle aussi, de sauver et de protéger ce garçon.

— Ichigo ! Ichigo… Réveille-toi… Ichigo…

Elle secouait ses épaules tandis que Gin n'osait entrer dans la pièce. Ulquiorra s'y engouffra en entendant les appels effrénés de la jeune femme. Il observa un instant le garçon avant de s'approcher :

— Ça ne sert à rien, il ne se réveillera pas. Il est drogué.

Sur ce, il montra un minuscule point rouge au niveau de son avant-bras droit. Puis, d'un geste expert, il se pencha sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur :

— C'est trop lent… Il faut le porter. Il a besoin de soins rapidement.

— Bien; conclut Nelliel en refaisant son chignon avec les baguettes sans céder à la panique; toi et Ichimaru vous porterez Ichigo et je vous couvrirai. On ressort de la même manière.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et soulevèrent le jeune homme -qui resta complètement inconscient- pour pouvoir le soutenir en mettant chacun de ses bras sur les épaules, empoignant ses hanches osseuses.

Ils prirent à nouveau l'escalier. Chaque marche fut un calvaire. Ichigo était certes léger mais bien plus grand qu'Ulquiorra qui peinait à le soulever par rapport à Gin, plus grand. Trop occupés à s'occuper du corps de l'inconscient, ils ouvrirent la porte du dessus à la volée.

— Tiens donc, voilà deux belles têtes de traître…

Ulquiorra et Gin relevèrent immédiatement les yeux. Au-dessus d'eux, se découpa une masse sombre à contre-jour de la lumière du hall de la demeure. Une masse de muscles immense. Un ton halé et un sourire démentiel. Yammi.

Alors que les deux hommes se demandaient comment esquiver le coup de poing que la montagne s'apprêtait à administrer à l'un d'eux pour le renverser dans les escaliers, Nelliel apparut à l'arrière, en remontant une marche, armée de son fusil qu'elle serra auprès d'elle. Elle tira sans viser, trop emportée par la surprise soudaine et la vitesse des évènements. Le coup partit et siffla dans les oreilles de Gin et d'Ulquiorra.

La balle crocheta l'épaule de Yammi qui suspendit son geste en un râle sourd. Cet instant permit aux deux porteurs de s'écarter des escaliers pour courir rejoindre l'aile vers laquelle ils étaient parvenus à entrer, tout en traînant un peu maladroitement Ichigo.

Nelliel avança son pied sur la dernière marche pour se remettre droite et tira cette fois sa cible : l'oreille de Yammi. De quoi le déstabiliser assez.

Quatre autres gardes arrivèrent et Nelliel tira avec justesse sans tuer mais blessant assez gravement pour éliminer la menace. Mais, lorsque deux autres gardes parvinrent à une autre entrée qu'elle n'avait pas en ligne de mire, elle dut se déplacer et ne put voir Yammi qui se releva, plus en colère que jamais.

D'un bond de géant, il parvint à stopper le trio d'hommes en administrant un coup de poing entre les omoplates d'Ulquiorra qui eut le souffle coupé et tomba à terre ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser Gin aussi.

— Toi… Petit fils de pute, j'te croyais mort mais s'il faut finir le boulot…; grogna gravement la montagne de muscles en enserrant la gorge d'Ulquiorra qui serra les dents.

Il y eut un nouveau coup de feu, en plus de deux autres de Nelliel. Yammi cracha du sang. Ulquiorra tenait fermement son revolver, canon contre les abdominaux de son adversaire. Il enquilla avec une frappe précise au niveau de la gorge pour se défaire de sa prise et se relever. Nelliel s'avança après avoir éliminé deux menaces, tandis que Gin reprenait Ichigo sur son dos.

— Tirez sur eux, bordel ! hurla Yammi, encore à plat ventre.

Il y eut de nouveaux hommes qui apparurent et de nouveaux coups de feu. Heureusement, Gin et Ichigo avaient passé la porte du jardin tandis qu'Ulquiorra s'y approchait et que Nelliel allait bientôt être hors d'atteinte.

Un nouveau coup retentit et Nelliel vit Ulquiorra retomber, échouant son arme par ailleurs. Yammi venait de tirer dans sa cuisse mais l'avait éraflé. Il retenta son coup. Nelliel crut au départ qu'il l'avait encore manqué avant de s'entendre elle-même crier de douleur. Elle perdit un instant l'équilibre dans sa course, portant une main à une douleur lancinante qui lui prenait au bras droit. Il l'avait touchée.

Elle ne tomba pas et reprit sa course avec un dernier regain d'énergie, empoignant l'habit d'Ulquiorra pour l'aider à se relever. Il retrouva contenance mais Nelliel jugea bien vite que la course de ce dernier serait ralentie par sa blessure. Alors qu'elle entendit Yammi recharger son revolver, elle se stoppa instantanément, se retourna en glissant devant elle son arme à feu qu'elle avait rangée dans son dos pour courir vers la sortie, et expira un grand coup pour viser à dix mètres la masse de muscles qui se relevait, plus haineuse que jamais, arme en main. Son coup de feu fut unique et précis avant qu'elle ne retourne à sa course, persuadée de sa touche.

Effectivement, plus loin, le grand Yammi Riyalgo tomba à terre en un bruit immense et lourd, un trou noir aux effluves rougis au niveau du front, le regard fixe grand ouvert.

Ulquiorra et Nelliel rejoignirent Gin qui les appelait du côté inverse à celui vers lequel ils auraient dû passer. Ils le virent alors courir avec Ichigo sur son dos du côté du portail de l'entrée principale. Les gardes étaient à terre, le sang rougissait la pelouse verte. Deux chiens avaient connu le même sort et d'autres aboyaient encore, retenus par leur chaîne que leurs maîtres n'avaient pas eu le temps de décrocher.

— Les deux snipers…; expliqua Nelliel tant mieux, on avance !

Ils coururent, comme ils purent, encore dix petites minutes avant de rejoindre la voiture. Exténués, les poumons en feu, des bleus et du sang sur le corps, les membres tremblants, ils entrèrent après avoir déposé le plus délicatement possible Ichigo sur un siège de la banquette arrière. C'était Nelliel qui conduisait. La voiture démarra au quart de tour. Les pneus soulevèrent de la fumée sur le terrain quand elle braqua violemment le volant pour faire demi-tour et foncer.

— Gri…mm…jow…; murmura Ichigo dans son inconscience.

— Ne t'inquiète pas; fit Nelliel en jetant un œil sur lui par le rétroviseur intérieur; on te ramène chez lui. C'est fini.


	28. Chapitre 28

_Yo,_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **kama-c**_ _ **han59** : Héhé, je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour découvrir les limites de mon sadisme, dans ce cas ! Je plaisante, je pense à ton petit cœur, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci pour ton message, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Curiosité rassasiée avec ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta lecture toujours aussi attentive... Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **DaRkNeAnE** : Message transmis à Ichigo ! Merci à toi, bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Voici le chapitre 28. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Au restaurant Ishikawa, au même moment…_

Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Pendant dix minutes, ils avaient mangé lentement, s'échangeant parfois des regards plein de défi. Le repas était rapide mais succulent et Grimmjow n'en attendait pas moins du chef à qui il s'était adressé pour ce rendez-vous. Ce dernier lorgnait d'ailleurs la scène depuis le rideau qui donnait sur la cuisine, s'assurant du bon déroulement du dîner.

Panthera était assez calme quoique méfiante. Elle restait assise, bien décidée à ne pas se coucher sur le flanc en présence d'un homme qu'elle jugeait dangereux.

Nnoitra était à l'arrière de Grimmjow et scrutait parfois les deux de manière détachée, presque condescendante, comme à son habitude. La plupart du temps, il perdait son regard au dehors, à travers la baie vitrée où s'abattaient de fines gouttes de pluie sans discontinuer. Il faisait entièrement nuit et la capitale japonaise s'illuminait de néons de toutes les couleurs.

À un moment, Aizen posa ses couverts dans son assiette terminée et prit son verre de vin. Il fit tourner légèrement le liquide rouge, le respira un peu, puis le porta à sa bouche avant de sourire :

— Vous savez recevoir, Monsieur Jaggerjack. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un expert du monde de la restauration de luxe. Vous faîtes honneur à l'art culinaire japonais. Et j'aime ce respect des traditions.

Grimmjow, qui avait aussi fini, but de même avant de répondre d'une voix volontairement tout aussi mielleuse :

— Mais voilà qui nous fait un premier point commun je suis aussi à cheval sur certains principes de la vieille école…

— Mh ? Vraiment ? Qui le croirait avec cette chevelure bleue excentrique ?

Grimmjow eut un rire franc et sec en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

— Que voulez-vous ? J'appartiens tout de même à cette _nouvelle_ génération montante…

— Je ne crois pas que l'ancienne doive déjà se taire…

— Allez savoir…

Il y eut un nouveau regard échangé, puis un silence. Grimmjow fit un geste en direction de la cuisine et un serveur impeccablement habillé vint à leur table, se courba poliment et desservit la table en s'excusant de la gêne occasionnée.

— Bien; fit Grimmjow en passant une serviette sur sa bouche; c'est le ventre remplit qu'on bâtit des empires !

— Je vous écoute, jeune Napoléon…

Grimmjow sourit. Il voyait clair dans le jeu d'Aizen. Ce dernier cherchait tout bonnement à l'écraser. Il souhaitait le dominer de toute sa stature. Et il lui rendait donc une certaine déférence pour mieux insister sur la chute qu'il projetait pour lui. Il perdrait d'un excès de confiance. Lui, avait un plan à suivre. Le groupe devait être arrivé à la demeure d'Aizen. Il fallait maintenant gagner du temps pour accaparer son attention.

— Vous vous êtes accaparé de nombreux territoires et personnes. Vous avez même tué pour ça. Or, je ne veux ni obéir comme votre chien ni mourir de votre main.

— Poursuivez, je vous en prie…

— Je vous propose 60%. C'est plus que raisonnable.

— En quel honneur ?

Grimmjow recula légèrement sa chaise puis il ouvrit largement les bras, paumes en l'air, comme s'il montrait là une évidence :

— C'pays est bouffé jusqu'à l'os ! Tout ce beau principe de « mondialisation », c'est à double tranchant. Si on aime la culture japonaise ailleurs, et qu'ici, on la piétine pour une meilleure « uniformisation des modes de vies » ou je-sais-pas-quoi, moi je n'ai plus qu'à m'barrer…

— Vous voulez dire que les documents trouvés sur vos affaires quant à un prochain déplacement de vos chaînes de restaurant en Asie…

— C'est un déménagement que je prépare depuis un p'tit moment, ouais… Mais je ne voulais pas en avertir la presse, j'aime agir en toute quiétude et discrétion, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, j'en suis sûr.

Sur ce, Aizen sourit. Grimmjow poursuivit alors, content d'avoir toute l'attention du magnat des finances :

— Je commence à Taiwan puis en Chine. Mais vous n'avez pas idée du succès qu'on a en Europe et en Amérique. Dans trois ans, je ne suis définitivement plus ici, c'est une évidence. Si le Japon est une mode, j'compte bien m' faire du blé là-d'ssus.

— Vous êtes un grand calculateur, Jaggerjack. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi ambitieux. Et à vrai dire, je vous croyais plus attaché à votre Ville, non ?

— C'est pour ça que je garde 40%, la centralisation-mère de mes affaires à Tokyo, ainsi que l'assurance d'une paix envers mes acteurs principaux, Nnoitra Jiruga ici présent et Kensei Muguruma que vous avez certainement déjà cherché à connaître. Ce sont mes conditions.

— Je vous accorde cette paix, mais comment je m'assure d'un pouvoir limité à 40% de ses capacités de votre part dans la capitale ?

À cette question, Grimmjow ne répondit pas mais se contenta de chercher dans sa poche quelque chose qu'il posa en un bruit sourd sur la table, face à Aizen. Ce dernier s'en empara avec calme et légèreté, contemplant le petit coffre de bois, moins grand que son poing, aux ciselures délicates en forme d'arabesques tout autour. Le bleuté l'ouvrit pour admirer la pierre d'une pureté exceptionnelle :

— Votre Caja Negación, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Elle ne représentera qu'une part de mon marché, mais je suis un homme d'honneur et je n'ai qu'une parole. Agiter cet objet en cas d'abus suffira à me calmer.

— Vous êtes comme un animal en cage…

— Non, je n'ai ni maître ni cage, je choisis ma liberté.

— Bien, bien, vous avez pensé à tout. Et, à propos d'un sujet qui fâche, que faites-vous de votre élan héroïque pour reprendre Ichigo ?

Grimmjow conserva un instant le silence, les dents serrées. Sa main sous la table s'était fermée en un poing aux jointures saillantes. Il allait se détester pour ses mots mais c'était la seule solution.

— J'y ai bien réfléchi. En y repensant, c'est vrai que je n'ai aucune attache. Il est une erreur sur ma route et je perds trop de temps à vouloir la réparer. Je vous ai dit que j'étais un homme d'honneur mais vous avez ajouté que j'étais fin calculateur. Effectivement : Ichigo va à l'encontre de tous mes plans économiques, il est un frein. Après tout… ce n'est qu'un gamin inconnu pour moi…

— En conclusion ?

— Je vous l'laisse.

Aizen sourit. Grimmjow fulminait. Sa mascarade ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ce n'était qu'un plan pour gagner du temps, mais chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé lui donnait envie de vomir.

— Certainement la plus sage de toutes vos décisions, Jaggerjack.

Aizen mordait à l'hameçon. Le bleuté en avait toujours été persuadé. Le coup de grâce pour qu'il croie à son mensonge demeurait Ichigo. C'est tout ce que détraqué désirait au fond de lui, peut-être même plus fortement que ses simples affaires d'argent. Il venait de tirer sur la corde sensible.

— J'impose une seule condition; poursuivit Grimmjow pour paraître encore plus crédible; je veux qu'il reste vivant. Si vous le tuez, il n'y a plus de marché.

Aizen eut un air légèrement surpris –et c'était chose assez rare. Mais il reprit immédiatement une expression plus neutre :

— Je vous le jure. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, de toute façon. Je compte bien prendre soin de lui.

Grimmjow déglutit. Il ne savait pas ce que « prendre soin de lui » signifiait pour Aizen mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer quelque chose d'infâme, et qui avait déjà pu se produire. Tout à coup, il repensa au groupe de Nelliel, Ulquiorra et Gin. Ils étaient peut-être en pleine action. Il fallait qu'il gagne un peu de temps encore.

— Marché conclu ?

Aizen examina les choses en profondeur. Il ne tuait pas Grimmjow mais s'en faisait un certain allié qu'il pouvait diriger sous certaines conditions à Tokyo. De la même manière diplomatique, il pourrait s'emparer de tous les piliers. Il n'aurait même plus la présence de Grimmjow au bout de quelques années, ce qui lui assurait une sécurité et un repos bien mérité. En compagnie d'Ichigo… qui n'était plus un bien commercial.

Aizen cherchait la petite bête, la maladresse, le problème, de cette proposition. Grimmjow était malin. Il s'était surpris à découvrir en lui quelqu'un d'aussi mature et responsable. Il aurait pensé qu'à un si jeune âge, son jugement aurait été moins objectif, mais au contraire plus instinctif, plus animal, à la manière dont il avait eu de sauter sur lui à Inemuri quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais il n'y avait pas de problèmes. C'étaient des conditions stables, habituelles, où A et B faisaient des concessions, ne finissaient pas totalement satisfaits mais avaient la sagesse de trouver une entente.

— C'est Gin qui vous a inspiré ce marché ? lança-t-il tout à coup.

— Vos petites histoires de trahison ne me regardent pas. Il m'a effectivement « conseillé » de ne pas m'approcher du grand méchant loup, mais j'avais déjà mon idée sur le sujet, depuis que je suis rentré d'Inemuri chez moi pour préparer les funérailles de Yoruichi, à vrai dire.

Aizen hocha la tête.

— Pour m'avoir ramené Kaien sain et sauf; continua Grimmjow; je l'ai aidé en retour en faisant soigner la jeune femme qu'il emportait. Il doit partir avec elle dans les jours à venir. Ce que vous en ferez ne me regarde pas.

— Kaien est une faille que je souhaite régler aussi bien qu'eux deux.

— Non. Il ne parlera pas. Si nous faisons un marché, je suis autant dans la merde que vous s'il dénonce tout à la police. Je le garde sous mon contrôle et tout ira bien.

Aizen sourit et eut un petit rire sec.

— Laissez-moi en douter. Il faudrait déjà que vous n'ayez plus ce commissaire dans vos pattes.

Ce fut à Grimmjow de sourire. Bien sûr, la situation était tendue. Aizen doutait de lui et de ses paroles. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre son sang-froid et conserver une concentration infaillible.

— Si je l'écoutais, je ne serais pas là à vous proposer une entente.

— _Je veux que Coyote Stark soit abattu_.

Grimmjow peina à ne pas paraître surpris, à ne pas même trop écarquiller les yeux. Il but une gorgée de son vin pour faire passer les mots d'Aizen sans sourciller.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Il n'est pas très reconnu dans sa hiérarchie, certes, mais il est bien plus malin qu'on ose le croire. Il connait déjà Ulquiorra. Maintenant Kaien et Gin. Il a forcément reçu des informations, peut-être dans votre dos. Il mène son enquête avec un grand professionnalisme, il faudrait être un idiot pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. De plus, à cause de ce petit évadé d'Ulquiorra, il connaît Kyôka Suigetsu et peut s'y rendre à tout moment. Changer de lieu me prendrait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et je n'ai pas tête à cela. Donc… _toute trace doit disparaître_. Si vous gardez Kaien et que je fais exécuter Gin et la jeune femme, que j'arrive par chance à retrouver Ulquiorra, il restera Stark d'engagé et il ne peut pas non plus rester en vie.

— Si vous le supprimez et que cela se remarque, vous avez directement toute la police à vos trousses, à supposer que Stark ait déjà communiqué toutes les informations à d'autres, ce que je ne doute pas; mentit Grimmjow avec assurance; Vous n'avez qu'à faire affaire avec lui.

Aizen eut un air pensif en regardant ailleurs, prenant son verre de vin pour le porter délicatement à ses lèvres. La pluie battait toujours sur la vitre du restaurant en une douce mélodie.

— Vous avez raison. Je réglerai ça personnellement avec lui. Il sera facile de le tenir dans ma main. Je crois que sa petite fille est ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde…

Grimmjow serra un peu plus son poing sous la table mais ne laissa rien paraître. Aizen cherchait à le déstabiliser, à lui faire perdre pied. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser aller à la colère. Il regarda la fenêtre mouillée :

— Ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous ne le tuez pas. Ce n'est plus mon affaire…

Le bleuté sentit son interlocuteur sonder son esprit, le fixer pour observer le moindre signe suspect, le moindre mensonge. Mais il s'en tenait à son rôle. Soudain, la voix d'Aizen retentit comme une victoire :

— Marché conclu.

Il vira son regard sur l'homme qu'il trouva, main droite présentée en avant. Grimmjow la serra tandis qu'Aizen enfouissait de l'autre main la petite boîte en bois dans sa poche.

Grimmjow était plus que ravi. Mais il fallait encore gagner un peu de temps. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Dès qu'il aurait un message de Nelliel, il pourrait s'en aller et laisser là Aizen. Ce dernier rentrerait chez lui et, ne voyant plus Ichigo, comprendrait la mascarade et chercherait probablement à le tuer. Ensuite, Grimmjow aviserait…

— Bien ! Malheureusement, comme je vous ai dit que j'étais d' la vieille école, je tiens à bien mener cette alliance dans les règles de l'art.

Aizen haussa légèrement un sourcil quand Grimmjow sortit un dossier d'une pochette rouge. Il était composé de plusieurs documents parfois agrafés.

— Je ne veux pas vous céder 60% de mon marché aussi facilement. Je voudrais m'assurer que vous connaissez de quoi il en retourne avant. Voici les documents de présentation et d'évolution de mes affaires. Veuillez lire avant que l'on ne passe aux signatures je vous prie.

Son sourire en disait long. Aizen savait qu'il se moquait de lui : il aimait le regarder se soumettre à ses ordres. Mais il jouerait le jeu. Bientôt, il aurait Grimmjow à sa botte. Il se mit donc à feuilleter la paperasse, mouillant son index droit pour faire défiler les pages plus vite.

Les minutes défilèrent. Grimmjow sentait derrière lui Nnoitra perdre patience.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes néanmoins, l'ambiance plutôt calme qui s'était installée changea du tout au tout quand les deux téléphones de Grimmjow et Aizen vibrèrent en même temps sur la table.

La seconde suivante, les deux hommes regardèrent leur message respectif. Grimmjow put lire en un clin d'œil :

 _« On l'a. On rentre. »_

Ce qu'il avait moins calculé au contraire, c'est qu'Aizen était aussi bien connecté avec ses hommes depuis son manoir au point d'avoir des nouvelles au même moment que lui.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Plein de fureur. Les masques étaient tombés.

Lorsqu'Aizen se leva Grimmjow en fit de même, reculant d'un pas avant de sortir son arme.

— Nnoitra !

Le cri du bleuté perça l'air et enragea la panthère qui mordit dans le pantalon d'Aizen qui fut ainsi déséquilibré alors qu'il allait sortir une arme de sa veste.

Nnoitra se leva de sa chaise, bien décidé à en découdre, surmontant tout le monde de sa hauteur. Il prit tout à coup son arme à feu et tira dans le plafond. Le bruit strident eut l'effet d'une bombe dans un tel silence qui demeurait jusqu'alors.

Alors que les dallages du plafond crépitaient autour du trou formé, Nnoitra s'amusait à épousseter ses épaules en riant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Grimmjow vit tout à coup Aizen sortir enfin son arme pour la pointer sur Panthera et il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il tira dans sa main avec précision pour le désarmer.

— Nnoitra maintenant ! cria-t-il encore pour avoir de l'aide.

La panthère s'éloigna prudemment quand le revolver tomba à terre dans un fracas métallique. Le sang coulait de la main d'Aizen mais ce dernier se mit à sourire largement. Nnoitra rigolait toujours, sans agir. Grimmjow recula d'un pas, en pleine incompréhension. Aizen finit par susurrer distinctement :

— « Nnoitra. Maintenant. »

— Ahaha, okay !

Grimmjow vit à peine l'immense bras armé, longiligne et maigre de Nnoitra tournoyer dans l'air avant de s'abattre dans sa direction, son arme pointant pile au niveau de son front. Il chargea la balle dans le revolver. Puis soudain, un coup partit, dans un rugissement effroyable, détruisant la vitre du restaurant en un grand fracas. L'oreille du bleuté siffla et l'éclair finit par s'abattre dans l'épaule de Nnoitra. Le sang gicla de la blessure.

Les morceaux de verre n'avaient pas fini de tomber au sol que des hommes, casqués et parés de boucliers renforcés, mais d'uniformes différents entrèrent en masse dans le restaurant, depuis la porte d'entrée, la cuisine et la fenêtre cassée. Ses hommes et ceux d'Aizen.

Grimmjow se sentit alors happé en arrière, tiré par le col de sa chemise. Il atterrit par terre et l'on leva une table face à lui, une seconde avant que de nouvelles balles destinées à le tuer ne se fracassent dessus.

D'autres coups furent lancés, des deux camps. Grimmjow ne parvient qu'à penser à Aizen. Il avait aussi tout prévu. Des armes, des hommes. Et Nnoitra ?

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir l'homme qui avait renversé la table en bouclier : Stark chargeait son arme, le regard dur et froid. Grimmjow le vit se pencher vers l'ennemi pour tirer.

Les coups pleuvaient maintenant. Une véritable guérilla dans une salle de restaurant.

— Montre-toi _Grimmy_ ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu amenais tes petits copains, _bad boy_ …

Ce fut avec peine qu'il entendit les mots de Nnoitra entre deux coups de feu. Il l'avait trahi. Il était du côté d'Aizen. Depuis combien de temps ?

Grimmjow se leva, poussé par la haine, et tira dans la direction de la voix. Il manqua son coup à défaut de visibilité dans cette masse informe d'hommes en plein combat. La fumée de leurs tirs répétés commençait à former une fine nuée. Au même moment, il vit Panthera être poussée par un de ses hommes hors de l'établissement par la porte principale. Il tira alors à nouveau, cherchant Aizen du regard. Il avait disparu…certainement par la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus que Nnoitra et ses hommes contre son équipe menée par Renji dont il entrevit la chevelure rouge dans un coin et Stark. Ce dernier lui prit soudain le bras et se mit en avant.

— On sort. Maintenant !

Grimmjow fut assez étonné de la voix forte du commissaire qui haussait d'habitude si peu le ton. Il finit de mettre à terre un soldat par un dernier tir et suivit Stark. Il se dirigea prudemment vers la fenêtre cassée dont il enjamba l'encadrement en assurant ses arrières, aidé du commissaire.

Il sentit alors plus qu'il ne vit l'extérieur et Stark le projeta hors de la zone de tir. Quand Grimmjow leva enfin les yeux, il vit le pick-up qui leur avait servi de moyen de locomotion.

— On démarre !

Stark venait de crier au conducteur qui tourna la clé. Les deux hommes montèrent à l'arrière en un grand bond. Aussitôt, Panthera sauta dans la camionnette, elle qui cherchait depuis un moment son maître.

Avant que Stark ne ferme les deux battants de la porte arrière, Grimmjow distingua clairement l'immense squelette de Nnoitra enjamber aussi la vitre cassée du restaurant et lever la tête vers lui. Son regard, entre ses mèches raides en pagaille, incarnait une fureur jamais vue. Grimmjow le vit sourire, d'un sourire démentiel. Du sang maculait ses habits et ses cheveux mais ce n'était à l'évidence pas le sien. Avec une arme, Nnoitra était une machine de guerre sans l'once d'humanité.

Il le vit lever son bras droit armé dans une soudaine frénésie, serrant les dents, les traits du visage serrés. Le pick-up roulait, s'éloignant du restaurant, prenant de la vitesse. Stark ferma les portes. Une détonation retentit. La balle ne réussit pas à percer le corps de la voiture.

— Merde ! Cette idée de message était foireuse ! cria Stark sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

— Je pensais pas qu'il ferait de même…pas aussi vite; soupira Grimmjow en jetant son revolver qu'il avait si fortement serré.

Stark rangea aussi son arme.

— On n'aurait pas dû partir…; grommela Gimmjow.

— Et se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Ça, c'est le rôle de vos hommes, non ?

— Renji est encore là-bas.

— Faîtes-lui confiance.

Le bleuté fixait le sol, se laissant calmer par le vrombissement du moteur et les légères secousses dues aux accélérations. Stark avait raison. Mais depuis la trahison de Nnoitra, tout semblait sonner de manière différente dans sa tête. Il se retrouvait à réagir comme un adolescent immature. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

— On doit passer chez vous, prendre votre fille.

— Quoi ?!

— Vous nous avez vus de loin mais vous n'avez rien entendu. Pour faire simple, Aizen vous connaît bien et il craint que vous soyez finalement entendu par vos supérieurs, ce qui mettrait en péril ses affaires. Il a toujours eu pour projet de vous tuer. Ou de gagner votre silence en menaçant votre famille.

Stark le regardait fixement mais Grimmjow évitait le face à face. Après avoir embarqué Ichigo dans ce monde de terreur, voilà que son allié le plus proche était aussi en danger.

— Donnez votre foutue adresse au chauffeur; conclut-il.

Stark déglutit et se leva en restant courbé pour se diriger à l'avant de la fourgonnette et donner l'indication. Puis il vint se rasseoir.

— Merci. De bien vouloir nous protéger.

— Tch. Vous me direz merci si vous êtes vivant avec votre gosse à la fin d'cette histoire…

Le fourgon sembla filer dans la nuit, slalomant entre les voitures avec habileté. La pluie avait cessée. Il ne restait qu'un bitume mouillé réfléchissant la lumière des réverbères et de fines gouttelettes qui peinaient à arrêter leur course sur le pare-brise.

Quelques cinq minutes plus tard, le pick-up s'arrêta soudainement sur un parking devant un immeuble.

— Je reviens tout de suite.

Grimmjow acquiesça, toujours tête baissée et finit par sortir lui aussi après le départ de Stark. La pluie s'était arrêtée. Il sentit l'air humide et froid. Il frissonna. Il avait transpiré. Il se dirigea vers l'avant de la camionnette et sortit sa main droite de sa poche pour toquer contre la portière. La vitre se baissa immédiatement.

— Oui, patron ?

— File-moi une clope.

Le chauffeur réagit au quart de tour et l'instant d'après, Grimmjow grillait l'embout avant d'expirer un nuage de fumée dans le ciel noir de nuit. Il se pinça le nez au niveau du creux, fermant les yeux. Il se laissa fumer pour se calmer et faire redescendre l'adrénaline. Il était à quelques mètres, à quelques minutes de revoir Ichigo, d'exaucer la promesse faite à Urahara pour le protéger. C'est ce qui ravivait son cœur.

Soudain, son portable vibra dans sa poche de pantalon. Il saisit de sa main libre le cellulaire et décrocha, soulagé de voir le nom « Renji Abaraï » écrit dessus.

— Dis-moi qu'tu vas bien, putain.

Il y eut un silence suivi d'un essoufflement profond. Puis un petit rire discret.

— J'me porte… comme un charme… _chef_.

— Tss, où tu es ?

La réponse mit encore du temps à venir. Grimmjow pensa que Renji marchait en même temps.

— Caché. Deux hommes sont avec moi. On va laisser le calme revenir. Ensuite, on doit tous se retrouver à un point d'ralliement. Et après on rentre…

Grimmjow hocha la tête dans son coin.

— Beaucoup de dégâts ?

— Non, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Deux morts de notre côté, je crois. Beaucoup de blessés. Ils nous sont tombés d'ssus, à l'arrière du restaurant. Le temps qu'on riposte, tout avait commencé… Ichigo est… ?

— Oui, il est au QG normalement, on est en route là.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a trahi ? Il n'y a pas cru ?

— Si, il a même gobé pour la fausse Caja Negación. Il était juste aussi alerte que moi sur ce qui se passait chez lui.

Il y eut un silence.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Renji. Bon travail.

Nouveau silence. Un bruit de porte en ferraille poussée.

— Bien sûr. Et au fait…

Grimmjow allait raccrocher mais retint son téléphone à l'oreille.

— Pas de remords; fit Renji d'une voix claire; pour m'avoir laissé là-bas, ok ? Tu as fait ce que _tu_ devais faire.

Le bleuté sourit. Décidément, Renji le connaissait vraiment bien.

— D'puis quand tu parles comme ça à ton supérieur ?

Renji rit aussi de l'autre côté du fil. Ils raccrochèrent après quelques salutations. Grimmjow se rassura : il protégeait Stark et sa fille, Renji et la majorité de ses hommes allaient bien et Ichigo était de retour sans incident majeur de la part de l'équipe. Lui-même ne souffrait d'aucune douleur. On pouvait craindre pire comme bilan. Il écrasa sa cigarette.

Au moment de remonter dans le fourgon, il laissa les battants ouverts. Il vit en effet Stark apparaître. Il portait sa fille dans ses bras, si bien enroulée dans un drap rose pâle qu'on voyait à peine son visage. Il avait aussi avec lui un épais sac en cuir noir dont la bandoulière reposait sur l'épaule.

Stark entra. Grimmjow l'aida avec son sac et ferma les portières avant que le chauffeur ne démarre à nouveau. Le plus jeune homme posa un regard curieux sur la fille endormie. Elle semblait grande pour son âge mais très mince. De courts cheveux verts s'échappaient hors de la couverture.

— Je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour votre extravagance capillaire… ; sourit Stark, assis à tenir sa fille dans ses bras, à moitié sur ses genoux.

Grimmjow sourit à son tour. Plus il regardait le visage angélique de la jeune fille, plus il se sentait mal-à-l'aise à l'idée qu'Aizen ose la toucher. Il repensa à Ichigo. Cet ange avait, lui, été _touché_. Il serra les poings, fixant l'horizon à travers le pare-brise de la voiture.

Dix minutes de voyage suffirent pour arriver au QG. Le chauffeur connaissait les meilleurs raccourcis. Grimmjow sauta hors de la camionnette à l'instant même où il s'arrêta dans le garage immense du gratte-ciel, gardé par les hommes de Kensei.

— Prenez l'ascenseur pour monter au troisième étage. Il doit y avoir des chambres de libre; indiqua Grimmjow.

Stark acquiesça. Il savait ce que son allié voulait faire.

En effet, le bleuté prit aussitôt le premier ascenseur. Il monta jusqu'à l'étage qui servait aux services des soins médicaux. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Grimmjow aperçut Gin Ichimaru, portant une petite pile de serviettes blanches. Ils se regardèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Grimmjow avait presque oublié ce traître et le savoir aussi loyal le surprenait. Gin était étonné de voir le jeune homme debout et non pas à l'article de la mort comme il l'avait prévu en le sachant si près d'Aizen.

Se doutant des raisons de sa présence, l'argenté pointa la porte fermée d'une chambre :

— Il est là-bas.

Grimmjow hocha la tête poliment. En ce geste de reconnaissance, il le remerciait déjà profondément pour l'aide qu'il leur avait fournie.

Quand Grimmjow entra dans la chambre, il vit deux aides-soignants finirent d'aliter Ichigo, couvrant son corps endormi et bandé d'une couette afin de le réchauffer. Le bleuté fut en premier lieu stupéfait par la pâleur et la maigreur du jeune homme. Dans son souvenir –qui n'était pas si ancien- Ichigo était un bagarreur énergique aux joues colorées par ses sautes d'humeur. Les quelques jours passés auprès d'Aizen avaient asséché sa musculature et édulcoré toute vivacité. Il paraissait extrêmement faible et fragile, comme une brindille sèche qui pouvait se casser au moindre geste brusque. Sa respiration paraissait lente et son souffle était rauque, trop bruyant pour ne pas être suspect. Des cernes et des bleus jaunis marquaient son visage blême. Ses cheveux paraissaient secs et ternes.

Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur celle d'Ichigo.

— Comment s'en sort-il ? murmura Grimmjow d'une voix grave.

— Le corps est extrêmement affaibli mais il faut rester optimiste; fit la première aide-soignante.

Au-delà des peines physiques, Grimmjow s'inquiétait de l'état psychique dans lequel Ichigo pouvait être après avoir côtoyé un dangereux fou comme Aizen.

— On a recensé plusieurs coups et blessures sur l'entièreté du corps, notamment un dos parsemé de cicatrices et une cheville cassée, une sous-alimentation et une déshydratation chroniques et… eh bien… des meurtrissures dues… à des violences sexuelles; répondit l'autre infirmier qui ne voulait pas voiler une quelconque vérité sur l'état d'un patient auquel semblait véritablement tenir leur patron.

Grimmjow avait serré de plus en plus son poing à l'écoute du diagnostic. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, être mentalement préparé. Mais, malgré tous les cauchemars qu'il avait pu faire et les témoignages d'Ulquiorra qui avaient pu l'orienter sur la perversité d'Aizen, il avait du mal à y faire face. D'autant plus que le garçon n'était rien de moins qu'une innocente victime. Instantanément, Grimmjow eut la réflexion que s'il avait mieux protégé Ichigo, s'il ne l'avait pas laissé partir, jamais le jeune homme n'aurait connu cela.

— Au fait, patron, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank et Ulquiorra Schieffer sont dans la chambre d'à côté; s'exprima le deuxième infirmier présent.

Grimmjow sortit tout à coup de ses pensées en regardant l'homme d'un air plus qu'interrogateur :

— Que s'est-il passé ? Comment vont-ils ?

L'homme fit poliment comprendre qu'ils pourraient plutôt parler en dehors de la chambre où dormait profondément Ichigo Kurosaki. Ils sortirent et l'homme poursuivit ses explications, la main sur la poignée de la nouvelle chambre:

— Le jeune homme a été assez bien secoué mais il n'y a rien de grave, juste une balle manquée à la cuisse et des marques de strangulation autour du cou. Mademoiselle Oderschvank par contre a reçu une balle de bon calibre au bras. Heureusement, le tir venait d'assez loin, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

Grimmjow hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il était bien évidemment rassuré qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de pire mais eut un pincement au cœur particulier pour Nelliel qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il l'avait envoyée avec Gin et Ulquiorra exécuter une mission plus que périlleuse. Ils avaient réussi avec brio. Mais Grimmjow se sentait maintenant égoïste de leur avoir demandé de se mettre en danger pour honorer une promesse que _lui_ , et personne d'autre, n'avait faite. Il aurait dû aller sauver Ichigo lui-même, non ?

Nelliel et Ulquiorra dormaient à poings fermés dans deux lits placés aux extrémités de la pièce.

La soirée avait été longue mais ils s'en étaient tous sortis. C'était le principal. Ne restait plus que l'acte final.


	29. Chapitre 29

_Yo,_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **Mira** : Quel beau message ! Je te remercie chaleureusement, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je t'avoue que je me sens un peu un peu responsable de la certaine insomnie que tu as dû avoir en lisant 28 chapitres en une nuit mais je suis aussi très contente et très émue par ton soutien. Ma fréquence de publication est toujours la même : un chapitre chaque dimanche, à une heure imprécise de la nuit. Après _Possession _, il y aura une pause pendant laquelle j'écrirai de mon côté. J'ai toujours des idées et des ébauches d'écritures mais je ne publierai jamais sans que l'histoire ne soit entièrement finie au préalable. Je ne donne donc pas de dates mais si tu t'inscris et me suis, tu seras mise au courant de mes agissements (pour information, les personnages principaux de mes histoires sont à 90% Grimm' et Ichi')! Merci de ton suivi, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'à la fin, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Boubouille** : J'ai l'impression d'être un bourreau à ne te laisser lire qu'un chapitre par semaine, malheureusement je ne peux pas publier plus vite ^^ Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Et oui, tu as décidément un trop bon flair… Je trouve ta critique très juste, j'y travaillerai (mais pas de drama outrancier, désolée !). Pour la scène du restaurant en particulier néanmoins, le combat est écourté effectivement car le plus important était pour moi la conversation, d'autant plus qu'il me semble plus réaliste que les « chefs » soient écartés le plus vite possible du combat mais ce n'est que mon avis. Merci pour ton suivi, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Wenna-Hic** : Merci pour ton suivi et ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **DaRkNeAnE** : Oui, enfin en sécurité ! Scène de retrouvaille en perspective… Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Irkiala** : Merci pour ta review, ta lecture dévorante et ton suivi, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Au passage, un grand merci pour _Undisclosed Desires _, qui reste particulièrement un beau souvenir de lecture… Bon chapitre !_

 _Voici le chapitre 29. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Lendemain matin, QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

Il sentit tout d'abord une chaleur l'enveloppant, parfumée d'une délicieuse odeur de lessive propre. Pas un bruit. Le silence le plus total. Juste sa respiration, fine mais reposée. Ses poumons se soulevaient sans aucune difficulté, son cœur vibrait dans sa poitrine en une douce musique. Il ressentit alors ses quatre membres qu'il tenta de bouger un par un. Chaque doigt de main et de pied répondirent à l'affirmative. Il eut légèrement mal en bougeant une cheville et la laissa donc au repos. Par ses mouvements, il put compter les bandages qui entouraient, sans trop serrer, tout son corps. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal. Il était apaisé. En paix.

Une petite démangeaison l'interpella au niveau du bras gauche. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux dans la bonne direction pour apercevoir un petit tube qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau. Il s'allongeait jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête et rejoignait une poche remplie d'une mixture sombre accrochée à une patère. Il bougea un peu son bras, le pliant lentement, pour effacer la démangeaison.

Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Une chambre d'hôpital ? Cela y ressemblait en tout cas. De petites ouvertures rectangulaires tout en haut d'un pan de mur faisaient passer une lumière douce. Il n'aurait pas pu regarder à travers, ce n'était définitivement pas des fenêtres pour voir au dehors.

De l'autre côté, une porte grise comme la peinture de toute la pièce, demeurait entrouverte. Il entendait de légers bruits par-delà, quelques voix murmurées et des pas de talons au sol mais il ne voyait rien depuis son poste d'alité.

Il nota que sa vue était biaisée par une forme en plastique qui enrobait tout son nez et sa bouche pour finir sous le menton. Deux élastiques de chaque côté de ses joues maintenaient l'objet en place. C'était comme un masque de plongée.

Ichigo se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas où il était, ce qu'Aizen lui réservait encore. Mais pour l'instant, il ferait en sorte de profiter.

De ce fait, lorsque la porte vacilla en un léger grincement et qu'une forme longiligne, de grande stature, entra dans la chambre, il se prépara mentalement à faire face à son bourreau.

Mais, étonnement, les jambes étaient plus fines, les épaules moins carrées, le visage plus jeune, les yeux d'un bleu lagon et les cheveux de la même couleur étrange…

Aussitôt, son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra. Une voix lui criait un nom dans sa tête mais il n'osait pas y croire alors qu'il gardait un regard fixe sur le personnage en question, au point d'en avoir les pupilles dilatées et la gorge sèche.

Un « bip » au rythme plutôt soutenu se mit tout à coup à retentir dans la pièce. Le son strident provenait d'une machine à la droite du garçon mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention, plongé dans la contemplation de l'homme qui était maintenant posté à son chevet.

— Ichigo…; dit-il de cette voix que sa mémoire reconnut.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une infirmière entra. Elle était plutôt âgée et rondelette. Elle rejoignit au plus vite le lit d'Ichigo, vers les machines qu'elle regarda un instant d'un œil expert. Le pouls s'était rapidement accéléré et le corps fatigué avait du mal à suivre.

— Calmez-vous, jeune homme, vous faîtes une crise de panique…

Ichigo ne put rien répondre, il avait à peine compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne réussit qu'à respirer plus bruyamment et rapidement encore.

L'infirmière agit rapidement en ouvrant un placard. Elle se saisit d'un petit flacon de verre et arracha le sachet d'une seringue aseptisée pour extraire le liquide avant de l'injecter dans son bras.

Grimmjow, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, ne put que regarder la scène d'un air inquiet. Instinctivement, il vint caresser les cheveux roux d'une main en murmurant doucement :

— Tout va bien, Ichigo. N'aie pas peur. C'est bien moi…Grimmjow… Aizen est loin… Tu es chez moi…

Petit à petit, l'effet de ses mots, de ses caresses et de l'anxiolytique permirent à Ichigo de respirer plus calmement. Son poult se stabilisa et la machine arrêta de sonner. Le jeune alité paraissait néanmoins toujours ailleurs. Il ne décrochait pas son regard de Grimmjow.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Il est sous le choc, c'est normal; expliqua l'infirmière; avec la drogue qu'on lui a injecté hier, il est encore un peu dans les vapes.

Grimmjow acquiesça. Il sentait toujours une colère bouillir en lui. Il avait sous les yeux le produit fini de la perversité d'un monstre. Un monstre sous l'apparence d'un homme qu'il devait à tout prix stopper.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre Ichigo; continua-t-il; _cet homme_ ne t'approchera plus jamais, je te le promets.

Ichigo cligna des yeux distinctement, comme pour le remercier. Puis il s'endormit. Grimmjow sourit. Il ferait tout pour le sortir de sa torpeur, pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre.

— Pendant que vous êtes là… vous voulez bien m'aider ?

La vieille dame eut un sourire malicieux. Le bleuté sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non –et puis, s'il s'agissait d'Ichigo, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il hocha donc la tête.

— Je dois le laver et changer ses bandages. Les autres infirmières sont déjà bien occupées et elles agissent comme de vraies biches effarouchées en ce qui concerne la douche !

Grimmjow regarda un instant le corps d'Ichigo sous les draps. L'infirmière continua d'une voix plus forte, les mains sur ses hanches :

— Mais comme vous êtes un homme, ça sera plus facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bleuté sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement.

— Oui, sans doute… Je… Je vous suis.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue. Il bafouillait comme un adolescent à l'idée de voir le corps nu d'Ichigo ? Il devait se ressaisir. Il avait passé l'âge pour ce genre de réaction primaire. Et, au nombre de bandages utilisés comme à la maigreur pâle de sa peau, la vue du corps d'Ichigo ne lui paraissait pas si fantasmagorique que cela.

Après lui avoir retiré son masque respiratoire et avoir défait la couverture et l'habit qui le couvraient, l'infirmière défit un par un les pansements pendant que Grimmjow maintenait le patient dans différentes positions. Il put assister tristement au spectacle d'un corps amaigri, marqué par les violences reçues.

Puis, la vieille dame passa la petite porte dans un renfoncement de la chambre afin de gagner la salle de bain et d'allumer l'eau pour qu'elle soit assez chaude.

— Je vous laisse l'emmener jusqu'ici ! clama-t-elle en préparant les produits lavants.

Grimmjow passa son regard de la salle de bain à Ichigo, puis inversement.

— Tch... Bon, voyons voir…; murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sa hantise était de lui faire mal en le portant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir Ichigo comme quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux et fragile qu'il fallait tenir avec précaution. Après une ou deux tentatives, Grimmjow réussit à le relever sur le lit en le tenant sous les aisselles. Puis, une fois assis, il put le soulever comme une princesse, le plus délicatement possible. Il sentit avec effarement que son poids ne correspondait pas à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un garçon de cet âge et de cette taille. Une fois assuré qu'il le tenait bien, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

— Asseyez-le là en le tenant bien.

Un haut tabouret en plastique était installé au milieu d'une douche à l'italienne, plus pratique pour aider le patient. Il réussit à asseoir Ichigo et la vieille femme commença à passer le jet d'eau sur ses jambes.

— Vous voudriez bien vous mouiller un peu, non ?

L'infirmière avait conservé ses yeux rieurs et son sourire de fouine malicieuse. Comprenant qu'elle lui demandait de se charger d'Ichigo, Grimmjow râla pour la forme mais se plia à la demande. Il tenait tout de même à sa chemise de marque et préféra l'enlever, en même temps que chaussures et chaussettes. Il entendit l'infirmière glousser quand il découvrit son torse nu. Il s'amusa donc à lui faire son sourire des plus ravageurs :

— N'en profitez pas trop, _Madame_ …; dit-il en prononçant le dernier mot en français.

L'effet escompté fut instantané et la vieille femme cacha son rire derrière sa main. Grimmjow, qui trouvait aussi la situation cocasse, garda un sourire sincère. C'était comme si la présence d'Ichigo près de lui enlevait un poids sur ses épaules… comme si tout paraissait plus simple et plus heureux.

Aussitôt, Grimmjow et l'infirmière se mirent à savonner Ichigo. Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de trouver le corps du plus jeune beau et bien sculpté. Il avait certes le ventre creux et les bras et cuisses fins, il n'en était pas moins d'un naturel élégant et même attirant.

Le jeune patient se réveilla au moment du rinçage. Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux mais ne parut pas même dérangé par la situation actuelle. Il semblait toujours ailleurs. D'ailleurs, il conserva encore son regard fixe sur Grimmjow qui lui sourit en retour. Quand ce dernier enveloppa son corps dans une grande serviette après avoir séché ses cheveux avec une autre, Ichigo pinça maladroitement un morceau de son jean :

— Merci; lui chuchota-t-il.

Le geste ne manqua pas à l'infirmière qui annonça de manière évasive qu'elle allait chercher des vêtements et des nouveaux bandages pour le patient avant de s'éclipser. Grimmjow et Ichigo furent seuls.

— Pas de problème; reprit Grimmjow; quand tu seras remis d'aplomb tu pourras te laver tout seul...

Ichigo balança lentement sa tête de gauche à droite :

— Non. Merci… de m'avoir sauvé…

Grimmjow remettait sa chemise, bouton par bouton. La voix d'Ichigo le laissait un instant silencieux. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient brillants d'humidité et déversaient une sorte de reconnaissance infinie.

— C'est… C'est normal; bafouilla-t-il je l'avais promis.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. J'aurais dû vous écouter…

— N'y pense plus. Maintenant tu es là et tu es sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte; reprit Grimmjow.

Ichigo sourit. Un mince sourire encore triste. Il fixa le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Voir le bleuté près de lui était encore si irréaliste, si rêvé. Quelle ironie du sort, c'était… L'homme qu'il avait maudit, qu'il avait détesté, qu'il avait insulté, était en fait le seul sauveur qu'il aurait pu avoir, la seule personne en qui Urahara avait donné toute sa confiance avant de mourir. En le sortant de cet enfer, Grimmjow lui avait sauvé la vie.

— Je… me souviens de rien…; conclut-t-il en se remémorant ses derniers souvenirs avec Aizen.

Grimmjow jugea bon de l'éclairer un peu :

— Hier soir, j'ai fait en sorte d'attirer l'attention d'Aizen pour que mon équipe puisse s'infiltrer chez lui et t'enlever. Tu étais drogué et inconscient à ce moment-là…

Ichigo acquiesça tranquillement, fermant un instant les yeux, se remémorant son internement dans la chambre blanche. Il fallait qu'il y croie. Il _devait_ y croire. Grimmjow l'avait sauvé. Il n'était plus là-bas. Ce rêve qu'il avait fait tant de fois était bien réel. Il s'en était sorti vivant...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'infirmière entra. Grimmjow préféra attendre dans la chambre, laissant un peu d'intimité à Ichigo pour renouveler ses bandages et s'habiller avec elle.

Une fois de retour, le jeune homme vacilla un peu. Le bleuté l'aida à temps à s'asseoir sur le lit. L'infirmière recommanda beaucoup de repos et s'en alla laissant les deux hommes dans un nouveau silence. Grimmjow s'assit aussi sur le rebord du matelas.

— J'ai essayé… de m'enfuir… ; se mit à raconter Ichigo ; mais j'ai échoué… et tout s'est accéléré… je n'aurais pas dû lui désobéir…

— C'était tout à ton honneur, Ichigo. Crois-moi. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, tout à coup happé par le corps du blessé. Une seconde plus tard, le rouquin serrait ses maigres bras autour de son cou, son corps plié contre le sien. Il avait caché son visage contre lui.

— Il est toujours là…Et vous l'avez mis en colère… Il va vous tuer pour ça…

Grimmjow resta un instant sans réagir, trop surpris par Ichigo et sa voix tout à coup effrayée. Il se permit de resserrer l'étreinte, le plus lentement possible, comme s'il avait peur que le jeune homme bondisse hors du lit pour s'éloigner tout à coup. Il posa ses mains dans son dos et le tira à lui. Il le vit frissonner et entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Pourtant, il sentit ses mains s'accrocher à sa chemise pour conserver l'étreinte.

— Ne sois pas trop pessimiste, je lui en ai déjà fait baver, je peux bien recommencer…; sourit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Non… vous ne comprenez pas…

Ichigo releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Grimmjow. Il avait les traits crispés et était encore pâle :

— Quand il est énervé… il devient quelqu'un de… différent. Il n'a plus de limite… Il n'a plus rien… d'humain.

Tout à coup, Ichigo lâcha Grimmjow pour se reculer au fond de son lit, le plus éloigné possible de l'homme. De ce que le bleu vit dans les yeux d'Ichigo, une peur viscérale, il se douta que de douloureux souvenirs étaient en train de refaire surface.

Il reprit d'une voix apaisée, presque comme un murmure :

— Je ferai plus attention dans ce cas. Je te le promets.

Ichigo hocha la tête, plus détendu à la vue de son sourire si réconfortant. Mais une question sérieuse lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Que comptez-vous faire… de lui ?

— C'est à un juge de décider de sa peine; commença-t-il le visage plus grave; mais, si on ne trouve rien pour le stopper…il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix qui se présentent à moi.

Ichigo n'eut pas besoin de clarification et hocha à nouveau la tête, silencieusement.

— L'équipe qui m'a sauvé hier… Comment va-t-elle ?

— Bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Quelques blessures mais rien de grave.

— J'aimerais… les remercier.

Grimmjow sourit :

— Tu le feras quand tu tiendras debout. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux qu'tu t'reposes.

Ichigo acquiesça, sentant effectivement une lourde somnolence envahir peu à peu son esprit. Il se coucha sur son lit et Grimmjow se pencha légèrement, sourire aux lèvres :

— Au fait, tutoie-moi à l'avenir et appelle-moi par mon prénom, ok ?

Le plus jeune sourit aussi, sincèrement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi heureux de revoir l'homme en face de lui.

— D'accord… Grimmjow…

— Mh, j'préfère ça !

Grimmjow resta un instant près, tout près, d'Ichigo, penché sur la rambarde du lit. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et un dernier sourire puis le bleuté s'en alla, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le magnat des affaires passa une main sur ses paupières fermées quelques secondes, l'esprit embrumé par l'image d'Ichigo. Les quelques moments qu'il venait de passer avec lui en disait long sur un sentiment qu'il s'était promis d'enfouir au plus profond de lui. Comment pouvait-il, en le connaissant si peu, ressentir une si forte attirance, un si grand émoi, rien qu'en le voyant ? Et cette envie de toujours vouloir le protéger et le rassurer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant… Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. D'autant plus qu'Ichigo ne partageait certainement rien de tout cela. Certes, ils étaient liés par quelque chose de fort cette histoire laissait forcément des traces en chacun d'eux. Mais pas dans ce sens-là, c'était évident… Et Grimmjow ne voulait pas demander à Ichigo de faire face à cela. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert entre les mains d'un homme. Pour l'instant, il fallait mener cette mission à bien. Et pour Ichigo, il lui offrirait toute l'aide dont il aurait besoin.

— Jaggerjack ?

L'intéressé rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête. Stark était face à lui, jean et chemise noire, les cheveux un peu en bataille, deux tasses de café fumantes à la main.

— Café ?

Grimmjow acquiesça en prenant une tasse. Oui, il en avait bien besoin, pour la courte nuit qu'il avait passée et la longue journée qui l'attendait.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Mieux qu'hier. Il dort pour le moment…

Stark fut satisfait de cette réponse. Il n'avait pas un esprit totalement négatif mais pragmatique : jamais, jusqu'alors, il n'aurait cru possible de retrouver Ichigo vivant et de le sauver.

— Au fait, Kaien est en train de bosser sur un truc dans votre bureau, il m'a dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

Grimmjow repensa à la mission qu'il avait confiée à Kaien. Il fallait à nouveau infiltrer Inemuri et le service informatique demeurait la meilleure clé pour entrouvrir la porte blindée.

— Je viens dans deux minutes.

Stark acquiesça voyant son allié ouvrir la porte d'une seconde chambre de l'infirmerie. Deux lits étaient côte à côte mais un seul était occupé. Nelliel lisait un manga, un bras en écharpe. Les draps de l'autre couchette étaient pliés. Grimmjow grogna pour la forme.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Grimmjow; fit distraitement Nelliel, plongée dans sa lecture.

— Il est passé où Ulquiorra ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

— Il allait dans sa chambre quand je l'ai croisé toute à l'heure. Il voulait être seul pour dormir; jugea bon d'informer le commissaire.

Grimmjow soupira. Ce type lui paraissait vraiment étrange même si, mine de rien, il s'était assez bien attaché à ses manières.

Il passa à autre chose en abaissant de son index le manga qu'était en train de lire d'une main Nelliel. Il s'échoua sur le lit en se refermant :

— Mais j'étais à un super moment, là !

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se figea en sentant Grimmjow s'approcher. De sa main libre, il avait saisi sa nuque pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Le baiser fut sincère, chaleureux, fraternel :

— Merci pour ce que tu as fait hier, Nell'…

L'alitée resta sans voix, ses grands yeux tournés vers Grimmjow qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

— Grimmjow…

— Tu as montré un grand courage, comme d'habitude. Gin m'a dit que sans toi, vous ne vous en seriez pas sorti. Tu as encore risqué ta vie pour mes affaires… Alors merci… pour tout.

Il était rare que Grimmjow remercie en général, Nelliel le savait. Il ne le faisait que rarement car il n'avait pas à le faire. Ce n'était pas un manque de politesse, c'était juste qu'il se débrouillait pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans aide. Depuis toujours, elle l'avait connu très dégourdi et réfléchi, capable de tout. Ses remerciements, quand ils apparaissaient, étaient de beaux cadeaux à recevoir.

— Pas de soucis, Grimm'; rougit Nelliel; ça va plus loin que tes affaires, tu le sais bien maintenant…

Grimmjow se redressa.

— Tout ça sera bientôt fini.

Nelliel acquiesça, confiante.

— Ichigo…

— Il va bien… Encore un peu faible mais il reprendra rapidement des forces.

La jeune femme se reposa plus confortablement contre l'oreiller qu'elle avait redressé dans son dos, visiblement rassurée.

— Nelliel. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Une vision hantait Grimmjow depuis hier. Celle d'une trahison. Nelliel sembla aussitôt comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Au bout de quelques secondes à chercher ses mots, le bleuté se lança :

— Nnoitra… il a décidé, sans regret, de travailler pour Aizen.

La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Nnoitra. La personne qu'elle connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que Grimmjow. Avec qui elle avait grandi.

— Non… il ne nous aurait pas trahis…

Grimmjow soupira. Il s'était attendu à la réticence de son amie à croire à une telle histoire. Il fallait bien le dire, lui-même n'y aurait pas cru. Jusqu'au massacre de la veille dans le restaurant. L'image de Nnoitra, droit, fier, le canon de son arme à feu visant son front. Le sourire assuré. Le bruit de la détente.

— Hier, il a manqué de me tirer dessus, Nell'… ce n'est pas un double-jeu.

L'émotion marqua les traits de la blessée. Ses dents se serrèrent, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

— Il a toujours voulu marquer une certaine distance envers nous; expliqua Grimmjow; Peut-être qu'il souhaitait autre chose… qu'on ne partageait pas les mêmes idées…

Nelliel ferma les yeux, laissant choir une larme à chaque joue, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle hocha tout de même la tête. Grimmjow avait raison. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais l'avouer mais il le fallait maintenant : Nnoitra était différent d'eux, il cherchait autre chose, constamment armé d'une rage de vaincre, d'une haine envers tout le monde, d'une envie de se surpasser, plus par soif de pouvoir que par réel épanouissement personnel. Nnoitra voulait tout et ne prêtait rien. Et pour continuer en ce sens, il avait offert sa force à Aizen.

— Je veux que tu saches Nell'. Maintenant qu'il est le nouveau pion d'Aizen, je dois le traiter comme tel. S'il se montre trop dangereux pour nous…

— Je sais; coupa court Nelliel; je voudrais être là, quand tu le reverras… Je voudrais lui parler.

Grimmjow fut étonné du calme olympien de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, la tristesse l'envahissait et cela était visible. Mais elle restait maîtresse d'elle-même de manière admirable. Alors que lui, la veille, aurait peut-être commis l'irréparable si Stark ne l'avait pas sorti du restaurant pour l'emmener loin.

— Bien sûr…

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Grimmjow laissa Nelliel dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et d'être seule. Il jugea plus sage de la laisser tranquille. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et avisa Stark, les mains dans les poches, qui l'attendait.

— On monte voir Kaien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Des années en arrière…_

 _Grimmjow, d'un geste tout à fait calculé, posa sa main sur une planche de bois. Aussitôt, celle-ci, parmi toutes les autres de la palissade, pivota pour se coucher à l'horizontal. Le garçon de douze ans s'engouffra alors dans le petit espace libre avec agilité. Il n'était pas encore bien grand, cela était donc facile. Pour Nnoitra, par contre, qui faisait toujours taper la planche sur son front en peinant à passer, c'était une autre affaire bien plus drôle._

 _Grimmjow marcha dans le terrain vague en évitant les flaques d'eau et de boue. La pluie allait bientôt devenir plus forte. L'orage approchait. Pour la plupart du monde, cet endroit n'était rien d'autre qu'une grande décharge dans les recoins de Tokyo, sans aucune importance. Pour le bleuté et ses amis, c'était leur repère, la plus grande des cachettes et le meilleur terrain de jeu._

 _Il monta une échelle de bois. Ils avaient installé leur foyer à l'intérieur d'un conteneur dont il manquait une face. Situé au-dessus d'un autre, il fallait ainsi escalader pour accéder au poste d'observation. Pour plus d'intimité, ils avaient cousu des draps ensemble pour former un rideau à la place de la face manquante._

— _Grimm' !_

 _Ce fut la voix suraiguë de Nelliel qui l'accueillit quand il montra sa frimousse à l'intérieur de leur cabane aménagée. Il la salua d'un coup de main avec un grand sourire._

— _T'es en retard; fit une voix plus masculine._

 _Nnoitra était assis sur un coussin éventré. Il avait la mine refermée et les bras croisés sur son torse frêle indiquaient son mécontentement._

— _Désolé, Nnoi', j'étais occupé._

 _La grande différence qui séparait Grimmjow de Nnoitra et Nelliel demeurait dans leurs conditions de vie. Lui, avait des parents, eux, étaient orphelins de naissance. Ils vivaient dans un foyer des bas-quartiers alors que Grimmjow habitait une grande demeure. Laissés-pour-compte et tardivement scolarisés, Grimmjow bénéficiait quant à lui d'un strict programme d'éducation. Cet après-midi, il devait enchaîner les cours d'étiquette, d'anglais et de karaté indépendamment des cours d'école. Cela avait tendance à l'épuiser mais son père n'acceptait aucune plainte._

— _Tch. T'avais dit que tu nous apprendrais des prises de judo aujourd'hui; grogna Nnoitra._

— _Déjà, c'est du karaté, et ensuite, vu comme il pleut, je crois qu'on reportera ça à demain !_

— _Yeah ! J'ai trop hâte d'apprendre, senseï ! renchérit plus joyeusement Nelliel._

 _Grimmjow sourit. Leur amitié n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Elle était le fruit du hasard et jamais son père n'aurait pu l'accepter. Ils se fréquentaient en secret et les deux restaient toujours admiratifs de son mode de vie. Avides de ses connaissances, ils leur demandaient toujours de leur apprendre des choses._

— _Mh, j'ai de quoi me pardonner ! clama le bleuté._

 _Il ouvrit son sac à dos pour découvrir un sachet de bonbons. Nelliel sauta dessus avec joie._

— _Tu l'as volé ? demanda Nnoitra d'une voix de défi._

 _Le bleuté se crispa immédiatement :_

— _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

— _Oh, calme-toi, Grimmy… c'est juste que ça m'étonne de la part du p'tit noble._

 _Grimmjow serra les dents. Plus il grandissait, plus il détestait son rang social. Nnoitra aimait bien lui rappeler, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Néanmoins, voler était comme sortir avec ses deux amis : un interdit à braver. Après tout, son père, par manque de confiance –ou d'attention- ne lui donnait pas d'argent de poche et en fin de compte, il n'avait pas le droit de manger des sucreries à la maison._

— _Arrête avec ce surnom débile et mange._

 _Les trois goûtèrent en écoutant la pluie tomber, mais Nelliel demanda :_

— _Et si ton père l'apprenait ?_

— _Mon père, il voit jamais rien d'toute façon; conclut le bleuté d'une voix éteinte._

 _Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi à jouer aux cartes et à parler. L'orage gronda aux alentours de 18h00. Nnoitra tressaillit avant de jeter une couverture sur sa tête. Des éclairs jaillissaient comme des sources lumineuses sur le drap unifié qui recouvrait l'entrée._

— _N'aie pas peur, Nnoi', c'est juste un orage…; se moqua Grimmjow._

— _Un garçon du foyer a raconté que dans l'ancien temps, l'orage prévenait les hommes de la colère des dieux, Nnoitra paraissait super effrayé en entendant ça; raconta la seule fille._

— _Tais-toi Nell' !_

 _Grimmjow se mit à rire si fort qu'il s'en tint le ventre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Nnoitra, d'un naturel bagarreur et fier, pouvait être aussi terrorisé par un simple bruit venant du ciel. Justement, le tonnerre gronda à nouveau et, aussitôt, Nnoitra se boucha les oreilles. Le bleuté vint à lui pour retirer ses mains :_

— _Si tu n'affrontes pas ta peur, elle te dominera toujours, Nnoi'. T'inquiètes, les dieux n'existent pas. Tu t'es fait rouler par ce type, il voulait juste te faire peur._

 _Nnoitra le regarda avec de grands yeux. Grimmjow lui retira la couverture. Il y eut un autre rugissement du ciel mais le garçon aux cheveux de jais ne trembla pas, les mains dans celles de son ami qui n'arrêtait plus de sourire._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Inemuri, matin_

Nnoitra était assis sur le bord de la scène, dans le hall principal. Il n'était pas assez grand pour toucher le sol et ses fines jambes pendaient dans le vide. La salle était déserte. Quelques personnes chargées de l'entretien passaient de temps en temps mais le silence demeurait. Pourtant, Nnoitra n'arrivait pas à taire le vacarme qui résonnait dans son cerveau. Il entendait encore les coups de feu, les gémissements et le fracas d'un restaurant tombant en morceaux autour de lui.

Il se balança en arrière pour poser son dos et sa tête contre le sol de la scène. Son regard se perdit dans l'arrangement de câbles et de spots qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'une grille au plafond. Il se sentait vidé. Quand la police avait fait entendre sa sirène en approchant du restaurant la veille, tout le monde avait quitté les lieux. Il était monté dans une voiture qui l'avait mené devant Kyôka Suigetsu et on lui avait montré une chambre à Inemuri. Il avait pris une douche, s'était assoupi quelques heures et avait changé de vêtements. Il n'avait pas revu Aizen et maintenant, il était là.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement attendre. Dans ces moments-là, une foule de pensées lui traversait la tête et finissait par le perdre. Et il détestait trop penser. Pour évacuer, il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se battre. _Peut-être baiser aussi._

Il repensa à la veille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu aussi vivement, qu'il n'avait pas tué. Malheureusement, Grimmjow l'avait échappé.

« P'tit fils de pute, tu m'avais pas tout dit… »

Jamais le bleuté ne lui avait mentionné que son commissaire chéri prenait une équipe pour surveiller les environs, il avait seulement su pour les hommes d'Abaraï. Il aurait dû en finir hier. Aizen lui avait demandé « d'intervenir en cas de complications ». Mais le bleuté avait fui comme un lâche, bien entouré de ses hommes. Il le détestait vraiment…

Sans le vouloir, sa mémoire lui joua des tours pour lui rappeler son enfance avec Grimmjow et Nelliel. Ce foutu gosse de riche… À l'époque, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui mais se gardait bien de l'admettre. Mais les années avaient passé et il avait juste ressenti une colère le détruire de l'intérieur. Il était toujours le second, l'ombre, la marionnette, l'homme à tout faire. Grimmjow revenait toujours le sermonner, le rappeler à l'ordre, le brider dans son évolution.

« Un foutu gosse de riche qui pète plus haut qu'son cul… »

— Monsieur Jiruga ?

Nnoitra se redressa et adressa une mine affreuse au type en costume cravate qui l'avait appelé.

— La réunion de Monsieur Aizen va bientôt commencer. Votre présence est requise.

L'homme aux cheveux pesta. Il détestait aussi ce genre d'organisation proprette. Pour autant, il se mit sur ses pieds et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

— J'te suis.

Le serviteur se courba poliment en guise de remerciement et partit en avant. Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs et escaliers avant d'arriver devant une double-porte en ébène aux poignées dorées.

— C'est ici, je vous en prie.

L'homme se courba encore et disparut au fond d'un couloir. Nnoitra haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte sans toquer au préalable.

— Nnoitra. Entre, viens t'asseoir.

Nnoitra nota la voix grave, froide et dénuée de sentiments d'Aizen. Il se doutait qu'il serait en colère. Habituellement, il s'en fichait bien des sentiments des autres mais là, il préféra obéir. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls : en plus des gardes armés aux quatre coins de la pièce, des chaises étaient occupées d'hommes et femmes au regard dur, autour d'une grande table en bois verni. Des actionnaires, sans doute, qui venaient quémander une meilleure sécurité. Il fit reculer un siège vide en regardant les visages autour de lui :

— Yo; lança-t-il en s'asseyant pour saluer tout le monde avec le plus grand désintérêt.

Aizen n'avait plus envie de sourire. Depuis la veille, un rien le mettait en colère. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rentré à sa demeure après la fusillade. La colère de perdre Ichigo l'aurait poussé à exécuter tous les gardes survivants. Il avait à peine dormi dans son bureau et s'était changé.

— Nnoitra Jiruga. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

Aussitôt, un des quatre gardes pointa son arme devant lui. Nnoitra soupira il aurait préféré ne pas passer par cette étape :

— Je ne savais rien pour hier, Grimmjow doutait déjà de moi.

— Autrement dit, tu as mal joué ton rôle.

— Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ce p'tit con me cachait une information ?!

— Peu importe, il est toujours vivant !

Nnoitra s'effondra sur le dossier, peu apeuré par l'arme près de sa tête. Comment expliquer à Aizen que Grimmjow ne lui faisait plus confiance depuis bien plus longtemps ? Il fallait retourner la situation à son avantage.

— Je croyais avoir bien choisi mon camp… La liberté, la sécurité, le pouvoir, l'oseille, tout ça… c'était juste de belles paroles, ou quoi ? Je me retrouve coincé dans un bar à putes avec un mec pour qui j' me saigne et qui me remercie avec un putain de flingue sur la tempe !

Aizen soupira. Tout le monde avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs pas exception, il devait se l'avouer. Il valait mieux ne pas flancher. Il était vrai que Nnoitra lui était utile. Sa soif de pouvoir le rendait facilement manipulable –bien que dangereux- et il pouvait se servir de lui comme d'une arme. Il était plus intelligent, rusé et fort que la plupart de ses hommes. Mais le raisonner était une autre affaire.

Aizen leva donc la main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer le garde qui rangea son arme.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que la victoire serait si rapide et simple, alors calmons-nous, veux-tu ? Tu as choisi le bon camp; Grimmjow et l'ancien système de piliers n'est qu'une absurde entité obsolète à détruire. Je t'ai promis une place plus importante que celle que tu te traînes avec cet idiot, et tu l'auras, je n'ai qu'une parole.

Nnoitra sourit. Il avait intérêt à l'avoir. Sinon, c'est Aizen qu'il flinguerait.

— Mais pour cela, il faut que tu suives un minimum mes directives et que tu ne laisses plus jamais ta cible te filer entre les doigts.

Le grand aux cheveux d'ébènes fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas les remontrances mais si c'était le prix à payer pour atteindre son objectif, il accepterait sans trop broncher. Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— _Ulquiorra… Mon pauvre petit Ulquiorra… Dans quel état tu es à présent…_

 _Aizen le surplombait de haut. Il était debout, mains dans les poches de son costume impeccable, alors que, lui, était effondré de douleur à terre, serrant son genoux d'une main tremblante. Sa jambe avait été sérieusement endommagée quelques jours plus tôt, au cours d'une mission et la maigre attelle qu'il portait n'avait pas résisté au coup de massue du géant Yammi._

 _Aizen se plia en deux et sortit une main de sa poche pour lentement venir caresser sa joue et ses cheveux noirs en pagaille._

— _Serais-tu devenu fou mon petit Ulquiorra ?_

 _Il aurait voulu rétorquer, lui crier dessus, lui cracher au visage. Mais toutes ses envies étaient coincées au niveau de sa gorge. Ses bras avaient été lacérés et n'arrivaient plus à bouger, étendus des deux côtés de sa tête. Il aurait pu mordre. Il n'en avait pas la force._

 _Aussitôt, Aizen empoigna une masse de cheveux pour le tirer à lui._

— _Il est mort, Ulquiorra. Tu as tué un client. Et ce faisant, tu t'attires de biens tristes ennuis._

 _Il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Il avait répliqué encore et encore que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il avait juste voulu se défendre, que c'était un accident, que ce genre de client était trop dangereux. Mais Aizen était resté sourd à toutes ses remarques._

 _Son bourreau le lâcha et sa tête heurta violemment le sol froid en béton armé. Il chercha à cracher pour retrouver sa respiration. De la bile rougie de sang atterrit sur le coin de sa bouche. En y repensant, il n'avait pas de regret. Au moins, cette ordure était morte. Elle ne ferait plus de mal à quiconque à Inemuri._

 _Aizen écrasa soudain sa chaussure sur son épaule droite alors qu'il était toujours immobile à terre, les bras en croix. Ce dernier appuya volontairement une bonne partie de son poids sur sa jambe._

— _Je te croyais plus intelligent, garçon… Ça m'attriste vraiment, tu sais. Ton petit minois exprimait tant de belles émotions…_

 _Il serra ses dents, plongeant un regard haineux dans celui d'Aizen. Il n'y vit en retour aucune humanité. C'était peut-être le dernier regard qu'il croiserait._

— _Tu seras exécuté devant tout le monde, Ulquiorra. Les règles existent pour être respectées. Je dois donc montrer la punition à tous, pour que cette tragédie ne se reproduise plus._

 _Il réprima un sanglot mais des larmes s'échappèrent tout de même de ses yeux, s'échouant par terre. Était-ce comme ça que tout allait se finir ? Sans n'avoir jamais pu revoir la lumière du soleil depuis qu'il était à nouveau enfermé ici ?_

— _Je déciderai du jour de ta mort; déclara Aizen en remettant son pied droit au sol._

 _Il attendrait dans un cachot, sans savoir quand le bourreau passerait._

 _Aizen s'éloigna de son champ de vision mais il l'entendit une dernière fois :_

— _Je te laisse finir de t'amuser, Yammi._

 _Une porte se ferma. Il y eu un ricanement suivi d'un rire sinistre. Yammi présenta son sourire démentiel et ses petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites._

 _Il tenait une grande massue dans sa main droite, comme un prolongement des muscles de son bras. Il leva tout à coup son arme. Le coup allait partir. Pile au niveau de son front blême. Il serra les dents._

Ulquiorra se réveilla tout à coup, ouvrant ses grands yeux verts dans l'obscurité la plus totale. En sueur et tremblant, il chercha d'une main la lumière. La chambre apparut. Sans Aizen. Sans Yammi. Sans douleur.

En s'asseyant sur le lit, le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre affreusement. Il se jeta hors de là, manquant de tomber, pris de vertige, et se dirigea d'un pas incertain en se tenant aux murs jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la lunette des toilettes qu'il vomit sans plus de cérémonie. Après une ou deux minutes, il se redressa en activant la chasse d'eau et se leva avec peine pour rincer sa bouche. Mais il retomba ensuite aussitôt à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, cachant son visage. Tremblant de peur, encore hanté par son cauchemar, il se laissa pleurer silencieusement.

Il se calma seul, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il devait laisser le passé derrière lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il caressa ses avant-bras, mortifiés par de sombres pensées.

Il irait de l'avant mais, pour cela, Aizen devait disparaître de sa vie. Définitivement.

Il se leva, plus déterminé et confiant. Il croyait en Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Depuis qu'il était revenu vivant de Kyôka Suigetsu puis du restaurant la veille, depuis qu'il avait sauvé Kurosaki, depuis qu'il cherchait à vaincre Aizen avec autant de détermination, il croyait en une possible victoire.

Il enfila des habits simples, trop amples, et fit une sommaire toilette. Puis il sortit de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Le couloir était désert et menait en son extrémité au bureau de Grimmjow. Curieusement, la porte était entrouverte. Il s'avança à pas lents, écoutant les bribes de conversation. Il reconnut la voix du bleuté et du commissaire :

— C'est un bon moyen pour faire réagir la police.

— Et s'ils ne me suivent pas ? S'ils reculent par peur ?

— C'est leur devoir, non ? C'est à vous de prendre les devants.

Ulquiorra était à un mètre de la porte que la cage d'ascenseur s'ouvrit à sa droite, tout près. Un homme de forte stature, aussi haut que large au niveau des épaules, apparut alors, le regard froid et maussade. Le personnage imposait le respect et paraissait très sérieux mais ces cheveux courts argentés et son piercing à l'arcade sourcilière étonnaient légèrement. Il le reconnut sans grand problème car sa tête apparaissait souvent dans les journaux ou à la télévision : Kensei Muguruma.

— Tu entres ou non, petit ?

Ulquiorra se sentit bien frêle tout à coup mais ne se démonta pas. Il affirma silencieusement et s'engagea à prendre la poignée pour pousser la porte. Kensei le suivait de près. Il découvrit Grimmjow et Stark debout, près de Kaien qui était assis sur un canapé, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

Aussitôt, Grimmjow vint serrer la main de Kensei et le commissaire suivit le mouvement. Ulquiorra sentit le regard du bleuté sur lui. Il vérifiait qu'il allait bien, sans doute…

— Merci pour vos hommes, ils sont de très bons éléments; s'enchérit le magnat.

— C'est normal, vous avez tous besoin de protection ici, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Grimmjow acquiesça. Depuis qu'il était rentré tard hier soir de la fusillade, son QG était devenu complètement impénétrable, deux fois plus surveillé et gardé il avait aussi fait abaisser des protections aux fenêtres sensibles pour éviter tout sniper ou nuisible explosif. Il supposait qu'Aizen devait être assez énervé pour tenter n'importe quoi.

— Quel est le plan ? s'enquit Kensei.

Après un échange de regard entre Kaien, Stark et Grimmjow, ce dernier répondit simplement, étonnant Ulquiorra comme Kensei :

— Dénoncer Aizen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Soirée. Inemuri._

Rukia relisait encore et encore le message crypté sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. C'était bien ce qu'elle comprenait. Et c'était forcément Kaien qui lui disait cela.

— Kuchiki ? Tu penseras à éteindre la lumière en partant ?

La jeune femme sursauta tout à coup, interpellée par la voix de son collègue hacker qui s'apprêtait à partir. Ils n'étaient plus que les deux dans la salle informatique.

— Oui ! Bien sûr !

Son collègue haussa un sourcil à sa réponse un peu précipitée et à sa voix chevrotante.

— Tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge…

Il était vrai qu'elle ressentait au niveau du front et des joues de violents coups de chaud, synonymes de son angoisse montante.

— O-Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Son collègue acquiesça et, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas très proches, il partit sans chercher plus de réponses.

Rukia reposa ses yeux sur l'écran et recliqua sur le message qu'elle avait caché. Depuis que Gin l'avait forcée à dénoncer Kaien, la place vide toujours vacante la hantait. Elle s'en était beaucoup voulue et ses amies l'avaient consolée d'une façon bien triste : c'était soit elle soit lui. Cette loi de la jungle la rebutait au plus haut degré. Maintenant, elle devait se faire pardonner. Elle devait endosser le même courage que Kaien. Elle devait agir.

Elle répondit sommairement et effaça toute trace avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Seule dans la pièce, elle se leva, les jambes assez tremblantes. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Si Kaien lui avait parlé, c'est qu'il était en sécurité chez des adversaires d'Aizen qui comptaient sur elle. Peut-être que la rumeur était vraie… Gin serait un traître et aurait aidé Kaien à s'enfuir…

Des bruits dans le couloir la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle perdit dix minutes à chercher dans la pièce quelque chose. Il lui fallait enregistrer… Elle trouva enfin un vieil appareil photo au fond d'une armoire mais dut insérer une carte mémoire. L'objet était ancien mais devrait certainement arriver à enregistrer. Elle brancha une batterie portable dessus et fourra le tout dans sa poche arrière de jean. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et s'activa.

Elle éteignit les néons de la pièce et ferma la porte puis rejoignit le réfectoire. Les cuisines étaient presque vides. Un homme d'âge mûr s'activait autour d'un plateau garni de quatre bols rangés les uns sur les autres. Il posa une bouteille isotherme dessus.

— Mh, c'est toi qui leur apporte le plateau aujourd'hui ?

— Euh… Oui !

L'homme haussa les épaules et vaqua à une autre occupation, laissant le plateau dans un coin. Rukia le saisit et partit le plus vite possible. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour croiser dans les escaliers menant aux chambres la personne réellement désignée. Elle parut enchanter de voir que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupait à sa place. Sans aucune question ni renseignement, la jeune femme trop maquillée fit atterrir une clé sur le plateau et se pressa à descendre les escaliers au rythme que la hauteur de ses talons lui permettait tout en chantonnant d'une voix nasillarde.

Rukia expira, rassurée. Elle ne croisa personne d'autre. Depuis quelques jours, les gardes étaient moins présents près des chambres et gardaient les entrées et sorties d'Inemuri ainsi que le quartier tout autour. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au bon étage et ouvrit la « chambre fermée » dont tout le monde parlait à l'aide de la clé. Elle trouva Shûhei, Yumichika, Toshiro et la petite Yachiru dans un piteux état.

Elle devait mettre le plan à exécution ce soir même. Mais elle préférait commencer par les membres les plus proches de Kaien.


	30. Chapitre 30

_Yo,_

 _Mes excuses pour ce retard._

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **irkiala** : J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ton suivi !_

 ** _Trolocat_** _: Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 30. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

 _Commissariat de police, district ouest de Tokyo_

 _Horloge mal réglée_

— Stark ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que pendant tout ce temps, vous vous êtes amusé à jouer les petits détectives dans mon dos ?!

C'était la troisième fois que l'opulent commissaire en chef du district ouest, qui n'avait de supérieur à Stark que le titre hiérarchique, criait ces mots dans le bureau de ce dernier. Stark l'avait appelé pour tout lui révéler et lui faire admettre que le grand PDG Sosuke Aizen cachait de plus noirs desseins. Et, comme il pouvait s'y attendre, son patron prenait peur.

Il n'avait pas envie de réagir aussi passionnément. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et puis, il avait une certaine fascination moqueuse à regarder silencieusement son patron s'échauffer tout seul à tourner en rond dans le petit bureau, manquant à chaque fois de se prendre un pied dans le tapis tout en tirant maladroitement sur sa cravate -sans parvenir à réellement la desserrer- pour mieux reprendre son souffle.

— Vous risquez votre plaque, Stark ! Je pourrais vous la retirer !

Ce fut en restant parfaitement calme, à moitié assis contre le rebord du bureau, bras croisés, que l'intéressé répondit à nouveau :

— Il n'y a rien qui m'interdit de mener des recherches sans votre aval. D'autant plus que je suis le seul à me bouger dans cette équipe sur cette affaire…

— Cette affaire ? Parce que vous en faîtes une "affaire" ?! Mais, mon pauvre, vous courrez après des chimères ! Le grand Aizen Sosuke ? Un criminel ?! Regardez un peu la tête de propret qu'il a à la télé, vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

— Pas du tout.

Le commissaire en chef se rabroua, cherchant ses mots, passant une énième main sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur. Il détestait la froideur de son équipier:

— Des affaires de comptes en banque cachés dans des paradis fiscaux ! On en attraperait des centaines si on pouvait ! De là à parler d'un criminel…

Stark était certes d'un naturel calme, mais il devait avouer que son patron commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs :

— Vous êtes corrompus ou quoi ?! dit-il d'une voix plus forte; Aizen a les mains pleines de sang ! Je ne vous parle pas de simples fraudes, je vous parle d'assassinats, de proxénétisme et de maltraitances ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans ?!

La porte du bureau était restée ouverte sur le hall principal où travaillait une dizaine d'employés à des bureaux et par lequel tout le monde passait. Irrémédiablement, des têtes se tournèrent et des pas ralentirent aux mots de Stark. Ce dernier en était sûr, tout le monde fermait les yeux.

Le commissaire en chef lui-même passa d'un rouge vif à une pâleur certaine de ses joues en quelques secondes. Il avait arrêté de tourner dans tous les sens et les gouttes de sueur s'étaient accumulées autour de son large cou.

— Non… Ne dîtes pas de bêtises…

— C'est à vous d'arrêter de baigner dans un ramassis de conneries ! Est-ce que vous fermez les yeux à chaque fois que vous entrez dans le commissariat, pour ne pas voir les dizaines d'avis de recherches des personnes disparues depuis plusieurs années ? Les morts dans les quartiers malfamés de Shinjuku ou les repêchés de la Baie, vous ne les voyez pas non plus ?!

Le patron avait les poings fermés et les dents serrées.

— Stark, vous mettez les pieds dans un terrain bien bourbeux...

— J'ai choisi ce métier pour cette raison; répondit-il du tac au tac.

Le petit homme ferma les yeux en hochant la tête. Puis, il alla lentement fermer la porte. Sa colère s'était dissipée. Il était sérieux maintenant.

— Vous êtes un bon élément, j'en conviens. Mais partir seul pour frôler ce genre de dangers, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend à l'école. Vous avez une petite fille à élever, bon Dieu !

— Je sais, monsieur. C'est pourquoi j'ai des alliés.

— Quoi ? Des policiers ?

— Non. Il s'agit de Jaggerjack et de Muguruma.

Le commissaire en chef eut l'air hébété. Stark expira. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui raconter tout en détail.

— Des… Des _businessmen_?

— C'est une longue histoire. Mais je leur fais confiance et ils ont des hommes. C'est notre devoir de leur prêter main forte et d'arrêter Aizen.

— Vous voulez… que je lance des patrouilles pour vous ?

Stark se remit correctement debout et plongea ses mains dans ses poches :

— Pour vous, plus exactement. Imaginez un peu ce que cette affaire pourrait vous apporter. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous le voyiez de vos propres yeux. Suivez-moi ce soir avec les patrouilles. Nous avons un plan.

Le bonhomme eut l'air de réfléchir longtemps et il s'en suivit de longues minutes de silence. Stark se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus. La décision était entre les mains de son patron. Il le savait homme d'honneur, certes peureux et mou mais partageant les mêmes valeurs que lui. Au bout d'un moment, à force de tirer sur sa cravate, il eut un hoquet de surprise. Ce fut le déclencheur de sa réponse :

— Que ça soit bien clair, Stark, je n'appelle pas les forces de ce commissariat pour rien et je ne vais pas prendre les choses à la légère dans ce cas. Mais si vous avez tort, vous perdez votre place.

— Sans problème, monsieur… Nous avons des preuves à l'appui…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

 _Plus tard, début de soirée_

Ichigo regardait les petites fenêtres rectangulaires qui surplombaient le haut du mur de la pièce, assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées entourées de ses bras. Des fines gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur les vitres. Il n'avait pas voulu quitter cette petite chambre de l'infirmerie alors on l'avait laissé s'installer. Il n'aurait su dire pour quelle raison, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à sortir de ce « cocon » et découvrir l'immeuble, ou pire encore, au dehors. De toute façon il était plus en sécurité ici. Et par-dessus tout, enfermé dans cette chambre. On lui avait rapporté quelques affaires, il avait enfilé ses vêtements à lui. Ainsi, il ne se sentait pas emprisonné comme avant, il avait ses marques, ses repères. Il ne subissait rien.

Son corps le lança une nouvelle fois. Cela arrivait parfois que ses muscles se réveillent brutalement. Il serra son mollet, à l'endroit de sa crampe, comme pour faire passer plus vite la soudaine douleur. Son dos lui faisait aussi mal de temps en temps. "Les chairs qui se reconstruisent"; disaient les aides-soignants dans un vocabulaire très clinique. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Quand il se retrouvait seul, nu dans la salle de bain, il fuyait le miroir. Le peu qu'il avait vu de son dos une fois lui avait suffi.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et Ichigo fut sorti de toutes ces pensées :

— C'est Grimmjow. Je peux entrer ?

— Oui, je t'en prie…; répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Depuis que Grimmjow l'avait sommé de le tutoyer jusqu'à l'appeler par son prénom, Ichigo s'était senti plus proche de lui. Il le sentait veiller sur lui, même s'il n'était pas toujours là physiquement. Il s'était vraiment trompé sur son sujet : Grimmjow était une personne attentionnée; il ne montrait simplement pas facilement ses sentiments. Ichigo se doutait que dans sa situation professionnelle, conserver une froide et dure carapace le recouvrant était la meilleure des protections.

— Je ne te dérange pas ?

Sa voix était douce quand il lui parlait. Ichigo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier cela. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'Aizen. Ce n'était ni un masque ni un moyen de le tromper.

Il hocha négativement de la tête. Grimmjow ferma donc la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit :

— Tu es sûr de vouloir rester ici tout le temps ? Je sais bien qu'ici, ce n'est pas un parc d'attractions mais… peut-être que ça te changerait les idées…

Grimmjow remarqua aussitôt la gêne occasionnée par ses paroles. Ichigo dévia son regard et resserra ses jambes contre lui. Le bleuté regretta. Il ne devait pas insister; Ichigo n'était plus un enfant, il était capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Il devait avoir confiance en lui et en sa manière d'avancer.

— Excuse-moi.

Ichigo fit vaciller sa tête, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Après un certain moment de silence, alors qu'il sentait le bleuté chercher ses mots, il prit lui-même son courage à deux mains :

— C'est pour ce soir, c'est ça ?

Grimmjow et Ichigo se regardèrent alors dans les yeux. Le premier était surpris, le second était inquiet.

— E-En effet. Le QG restera bien protégé, j'y veillerai.

Ichigo sentit ses larmes monter. Depuis qu'on l'avait sorti du manoir d'Aizen, depuis qu'il était soigné et bien traité, il se trouvait extrêmement sensible. Il faisait confiance en Grimmjow mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une tristesse foudroyante l'envahir à l'idée de possiblement le perdre dans les heures à venir.

— Ce sont… des adieux ?

Grimmjow sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

— Si tu ne veux pas m'en faire, alors je serai obligé de revenir près de toi.

Ichigo hocha la tête par l'affirmative en présentant un léger sourire. Le bleuté aurait pu tout abandonner, rester ici pour la soirée, rien que pour ce sourire. Mais il _devait_ y aller. Maintenant. Il se leva et sans hésitation, il vint embrasser le front d'Ichigo resté assis sur le lit. Il caressa ses cheveux, appréciant la douceur dont il aurait pu se délecter pendant des heures et finit par rebrousser chemin.

— J'attends… ton retour… Grimmjow; résonna une voix timide dans la chambre alors qu'il allait la quitter.

Il prit le temps d'adresser au rouquin un sourire rassurant avant de fermer la porte. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix.

Il trouva Stark dans l'ascenseur. Il avait les yeux rougis et les traits fatigués. Il venait certainement de dire à sa fille quelques mots. Le commissaire le salua d'un hochement de tête et se prononça pendant l'ascension vers le bureau au sommet du building :

— Je voulais vous dire… Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me lancer contre cet homme alors que c'est mon devoir de flic. Peu importe ce qui va se passer ce soir, je voulais… vous remercier…

— J'ai répondu à des intérêts personnels; répondit l'intéressé d'une voix très sérieuse, légèrement triste; d'abord à cause du vol de mon fric, ensuite pour l'enlèvement d'Ichigo. Et je me demande si je n'agis pas en ce moment-même encore dans le simple but de sauver ma peau…

Stark sourit à ses mots.

— Vous avez mûri, _Grimmjow,_ vous n'en avez juste pas encore conscience.

La dernière phrase du commissaire résonna dans la tête du jeune magnat jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur son hall privé menant à son bureau. La porte était ouverte et l'on entendait de loin des protestations. En entrant, Grimmjow et Stark découvrirent en premier lieu Renji qui s'échauffait contre Nelliel au point de rougir autant que ses cheveux. Cette dernière avait quant à elle un regard décidé et ne cessait de toucher son bandage au bras.

— Dis-lui, enfin, qu'elle n'a pas sa place dans la mission de ce soir vu son état ! rugit le second à son patron.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de mon état ? Tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois à l'infirmerie !

— Quoi ?!

Les deux s'arrêtèrent en comprenant ce que venait de dire Nelliel inconsciemment. Ils rougirent et ce fut la jeune femme qui reprit quelques secondes plus tard en assommant Renji sur ses qualités bien supérieures aux siennes de pouvoir tirer avec n'importe quel fusil à l'aide de n'importe laquelle des deux mains.

— Renji; conclut Grimmjow; je ne peux pas lui refuser de venir, c'est personnel.

En effet, Nelliel tenait à voir Nnoitra. Selon elle, il serait certainement auprès d'Aizen ce soir. Elle avait entendu ses avertissements sur le danger que représentait leur ancien ami mais Nelliel était bornée. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais il craignait sa réaction d'autant que l'image de Nnoitra se noircissait peu à peu dans son propre esprit. Il y avait longuement repensé et en se remémorant certains faits des années auparavant jusqu'à ce jour, il lui semblait maintenant limpide que Nnoitra avait depuis longtemps souhaité une indépendance, ou plutôt, une supériorité.

En découvrant les personnes présentes dans la pièce, il se rappela qu'aucun ne voulait ralentir le groupe pour quelques blessures. Ulquiorra ignorait sa jambe comme Nelliel son bras, Gin ne montrait pas même une certaine gêne et même Rangiku avait souhaité faire partie de l'équipe. Grimmjow avait découvert en elle une femme admirable qui ne tenait sur ses pieds qu'à la force de sa volonté et de ses convictions. Elle paraissait certes un peu fatiguée mais son regard était dur et déterminé. Kaien et Kensei complétaient le groupe.

— On vous écoute, _capitaine_ ; déclara ce dernier très sérieusement sur un ton militaire.

Grimmjow sourit en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches :

— L'objectif de ce soir est ambitieux, j'en ai conscience. Mais si l'on commence à être intimidé par l'empire d'Aizen, on est perdu. Cette pourriture n'est rien d'autre qu'un marionnettiste avec des pantins. Alors, on se contentera d'appliquer le plan à la lettre et on verra bien. Si l'on coupe les fils, il n'y a plus qu'un homme égal à chacun d'entre nous.

Tout le monde acquiesça gravement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Centre-ville de Tokyo,_

 _19H00_

La pluie s'était arrêtée pour le moment mais l'atmosphère était humide et les nuages étaient noirs dans le ciel déjà bien obscurci. Le quartier de Shibuya, au niveau du célèbre croisement, était une fois de plus bondé d'une foule de tokyoïtes et de quelques touristes. Grimmjow passait inaperçu avec ses cheveux bleus à côté de quelques garçons et filles plus jeunes et déguisés. Il les dépassa pour rejoindre la place Hachiko. Il s'arrêta quand il vit face à lui l'ensemble des passages piétons qui disparaîtraient bientôt sous la foule au prochain feu vert. Les buildings de verre entouraient le croisement, présentant sur de larges panneaux des publicités hautes en couleurs. L'endroit était parfait.

— Bonsoir, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

L'intéressé se retourna et ce fut sans surprise qu'il aperçut tout près de lui son ennemi juré.

— Aizen; salua-t-il en retour; vous n'avez pas manqué de temps.

— Je m'empressais de vous revoir.

Grimmjow n'avait plus peur maintenant. Il était juste concentré. Le plan fonctionnait. Le bleuté avait persuadé l'équipe que peu importe où il se présenterait seul, Aizen apparaîtrait aussi car il suivait sans aucun doute chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il avait eu raison. Aizen était un beau parleur et non un exécuteur, voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait là dans la foule, près de lui. Néanmoins, pour plus de sécurité, Grimmjow portait un gilet pare-balle sous son pull.

Aizen ouvrit soudain discrètement un pan de sa veste à l'aide de deux de ses doigts. Il portait un holster chargé d'une arme à feu. Cela amusa Grimmjow qui copia le même geste sur son blouson pour montrer le sien.

— Oh, allons bon. C'est donc l'acte finale.

Ils remirent leur habit correctement.

— Vous comptez régler ça comment ? Jaggerjack... ça sonne assez bien américain... On se retourne et on fait quelques pas avant de tirer sur l'autre dans les règles de l'art du duel ?

— Non, voyons, on risquerait de blesser un passant; sourit Grimmjow.

Aizen eut un faux air agacé.

— Vous avez choisi un bien étrange endroit, Jaggerjack.

— Je le trouve au contraire assez symbolique. Le voilà, le cœur de la capitale.

— Bonne idée mais je préfère l'admirer de plus loin. Il y en a qui ont de la chance d'avoir pris de la hauteur, la vue doit être magnifique.

Sur ses mots, Aizen passa sa main en visière sur son front et plissa les yeux en basculant sa tête vers le haut, contemplant le sommet des gratte-ciels. Grimmjow vit, du sommet de buildings, des lumières rouges pointer dans sa direction. Aizen avait chargé à des snipers de le tenir en joue.

— Vous n'avez jamais songé que je pouvais en avoir aussi, des oiseaux affûtés ? commenta le bleuté.

Il se ravit de la surprise dans les yeux d'Aizen. Mais il y avait aussi une certaine forme de ravissement.

— Alors voilà, vous m'invitez dans un bain de foule pour qu'on ne puisse pas user de nos armes face à tant de témoins et vous assurez quand même votre sécurité. Si je vous tire dessus, vos snipers m'abattent et inversement. Nous voilà coincés ici. Tout est calculé et intelligent… L'adolescent serait-il donc devenu un homme ?

Grimmjow serra les dents, ce n'était pas le moment de répondre à la provocation. Il garda le silence et observa Aizen ouvrir sa paume contre le ciel afin de sentir quelques fines gouttes de pluie tomber dessus.

— Seul écart à votre plan, c'est cette météo déplorable. Nous en avons pour longtemps ?

— Non, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Plus loin._

Lorsque le premier coup de feu fut tiré, Rangiku tressauta mais fit mine de ne pas être effrayée. Bien sûr que son ventre se tordait de peur, pour mille raisons : arriveraient-ils à faire face aux forces d'Aizen ? Ne seraient-ils pas piégés dans Inemuri ? Pourraient-ils sauver tout le monde ? Ses amis allaient-ils bien ? Elle était inquiète pour les deux enfants. Kaien lui avait bien prévenu que son échappée avait dû entraîner un interrogatoire musclé des colocataires, et que, même s'ils ne savaient rien, il y aurait probablement une sanction. Elle espérait de tout cœur les revoir bientôt. Elle ne devait donc plus trembler. Elle avait insisté pour venir, elle devait maintenant faire face.

Elle mesura son tremblement quand Renji, tout près de lui, aussi caché dans une ruelle, vint à tirer sur un garde qui venait de sortir de l'antre de Kyôka Suigetsu pour surveiller. Elle entendit le blessé tomber à terre en criant de douleur mais ne préféra pas regarder et fixa le sol. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient cachés pour attendre que les hommes de Renji créent une voie d'accès à Kyôka Suigetsu assez sécurisée pour s'y engouffrer à leur tour, elle avait senti la main de Gin prendre discrètement la sienne. Sa poigne douce et en même temps ferme la rassurait et lui rappelait ces mots qu'il avait prononcés avant de partir du QG : « Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive. Reste près de moi, je t'en prie. » Elle avait acquiescé en rougissant. Elle le sentait à présent tout proche, comme prêt à l'aider au moindre besoin, et s'en trouva rassurée.

— On y va, maintenant !

La voix de Renji était grave et sévère. Il agissait en chef d'équipe. Aussitôt, il passa la porte rouge éclairée par le luminaire au mur. Après un chemin sinueux et sombre, si étroit qu'ils devaient passer en file indienne, ils découvrirent Inemuri en pleine effervescence. Au calme habituel d'un quartier fantôme aux vieilles échoppes dont les enseignes apparaissaient sous des lanternes en papier, s'était substituée une déferlante de bruits et d'éclats menés en partie par la quinzaine d'hommes au service de Jaggerjack. Renji commandait les opérations. L'ordre avait été clair : pas de morts inutiles et ne tirer que sur des gardes armés.

— Par ici ! héla Renji au couple dans le vacarme des cris de surprise et des tirs près de la forteresse de pierre.

En se faufilant autour de l'enceinte démarquée de Kyôka Suigetsu, ils s'évitaient l'agitation du centre. Néanmoins, Renji dû tirer plus d'une fois pour avoir le champ libre. Aizen ne manquait pas d'hommes.

— Ils sont bien plus que lorsqu'on s'est échappé avec Kaien ! fit remarquer Gin.

Ils devaient avancer en catimini, lentement, pour ne pas être vus. Ils traversaient les ruelles avec prudence et se cachaient de murs en murs. Renji entendait bien les tirs répétés en se rapprochant d'Inemuri. Quelques-uns de ses hommes étaient forcément tombés. Et ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

— Fais chier… On n'avait pas prévu ça…

Comment pouvait-on expliquer leur nombre ? Grimmjow avait une fois de plus misé sur une hypothèse et il avait cette fois perdu. En effet, il avait prévu que les hommes d'Aizen soient peu nombreux à Kyôka Suigetsu car Ichigo devenait la raison évidente pour concentrer ses forces sur le QG. Renji espérait simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux là-bas car Kensei se trouverait aussi débordé. Seraient-ils, depuis le début, en sous-effectif ?

— Abaraï, attention ! cria Gin soudainement.

Renji eut juste le temps de se décaler sur le côté, perdant l'équilibre et s'échouant par terre. Il leva les yeux comme Ichimaru pour voir alors sauter depuis le balcon d'une modeste baraque à deux étages un homme armé d'un poignard. Ce dernier manqua de peu de lui trancher la nuque et atterrit en souplesse sans faire un bruit. Renji remarqua l'agilité du corps svelte de l'homme et le bandeau qui lui couvrait entièrement la partie basse du visage à partir de l'arête du nez mais ne put rien voir de de plus car, déjà, le type lui envoya un coup de pied dans sa main. La surprise lui fit lâcher l'arme. Ainsi sans défense et à terre, l'homme en profita en enchaîna des coups d'une précision et d'une rapidité stupéfiante.

Gin, en arrière, se mit instinctivement devant Rangiku et sortit son arme. Mais, alors qu'il allait tirer, Renji étendit sa jambe droite dans le ventre de l'homme qui fut écarté, permettant au rouge de se relever, en position d'attaque. Le combat reprit aussitôt et Renji dût puiser dans sa mémoire pour répondre aux prises de karaté qui menaient principalement le corps à corps. Gin ne pouvait plus tirer, au risque de le blesser.

— Avancez ! Je m'en occupe ! cria Renji.

Il y eut une hésitation mais Gin dût se souvenir de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite tantôt: obéir aux ordres pour le bon fonctionnement du plan. Il saisit à nouveau la main de Rangiku qu'il avait lâchée à la venue du combattant et contourna le duo pour poursuivre la route vers Inemuri.

Renji força une droite en pleine tête mais le type esquiva avec une rapidité étonnante.

— T'es un coriace, toi !

Il évita lui-même un coup de genou au niveau du ventre. L'homme ne répondait pas et restait silencieux, concentré. De ses seuls yeux qu'il pouvait voir, Renji trouva son expression morbide, comme si la vie n'avait plus aucune couleur ni intérêt. Il trouva ses attaques machinales et répétées, sans passion. Il parvint donc à le bloquer mais subit une prise aux jambes qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Rapidement, ce fut Renji qui reprit le dessus. Il immobilisa ses bras pour éviter des coups dans ses côtes.

Le combattant lui adressa un regard presque désespéré qui surprit beaucoup le rouge.

— Vous ne survivrez pas tous les trois…; déclara-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

— Quoi ?!

Tout à coup, alors que Renji allait le secouer pour qu'il parle, assis sur lui, une détonation retentit sur sa droite. Aussitôt, le regard de l'autre se figea et du sang s'échappa de sa tempe.

— Tout va bien, capitaine ?!

Renji aperçut un de ses éléments seul au fond de la ruelle adjacente. Il avait tiré en le croyant en danger.

— Ouais… merci; répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits; va retrouver ton groupe maintenant !

Le soldat hocha vigoureusement de la tête et disparut dans le labyrinthe de ruelles que formait le quartier fantôme. Renji se leva au-dessus du mort et le quitta aussitôt après avoir retrouvé son arme à feu. Ce genre d'homme n'avait rien à voir avec un garde ordinaire, d'habitude beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser. Là, le type avait enchaîné les prises dans une tactique bien précise et une technique réfléchie. Il était habile, puissant et rapide. Aizen avait dû disséminer dans ses forces ses propres mercenaires et assassins, plus entraînés. Cela devenait très dangereux. Renji faisait confiance en ses hommes mais ils ne feraient pas le poids face à un tel effectif doté de si bons atouts. Il se cacha alors derrière une benne à ordures et saisit son portable :

— Monsieur Muguruma ?

— _Je t'écoute, Abaraï. Un problème ?_

— Plutôt oui. Grimmjow s'est trompé. Aizen a concentré ses forces armées ici.

— _Je m'en doutais. Ici c'est encore calme._

— Ils vont certainement venir au QG après nous avoir liquidés.

— _Combien te faut-il ?_

— Un bon tiers.

— _Bien, on arrive dans dix minutes._

Renji raccrocha, soulagé. Grimmjow avait peut-être fait une erreur de jugement mais il y avait moyen de réparer ce déséquilibre. Il suffisait de tenir encore dix minutes.

À ne se préoccuper que de sa sécurité, Renji avança plus rapidement au pas de course et retrouva Gin et Rangiku au lieu de rendez-vous prévu : l'arrière d'Inemuri donnant sur les cages de prisons, salle immense par laquelle Gin et Kaien étaient sortis quelques jours plus tôt. Deux cadavres gisaient sur les côtés. Rangiku tenait maladroitement l'arme à feu d'Ichimaru, le couvrant, pendant que ce dernier cherchait la clé du verrou parmi le trousseau certainement repris de l'un des deux hommes à terre. La jeune femme parut soulagée quand il le vit arriver. Gin sourit à son tour. D'un regard, Renji leur fit comprendre que la menace de tantôt avait été dissolue.

— C'est celle-là ! s'écria Gin.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement peu réjouissant. De l'autre côté des murs d'Inemuri, on entendait encore des ordres hurlés et des coups de feu retentirent. Renji remarqua sur la porte blindée les petites incisions circulaires rappelant la forme de balles de revolver encastrées dans le fer. Il se souvint alors du récit de Gin. Il était impossible que l'endroit ne soit pas gardé d'une quelconque manière.

En entrant, il découvrit avec horreur un couloir immense assez large dont la partie de droite était entièrement recouverte d'une enfilade de cages pour chiens empilées les unes sur les autres. Les masses informes de tissus blancs qui se tenaient à l'intérieur donnaient une atmosphère angoissante à la pièce d'autant plus que l'aspect humide et sale ainsi que l'odeur pestilentielle de sueur, vomi et sang qui s'en dégageait donnaient envie de fuir aussitôt.

Renji remarqua la gravité sur le visage d'Ichimaru. Il paraissait surmonter facilement la vue de ce spectacle. Néanmoins, il avait l'air de s'interdire de regarder plus que cela sur la droite. Rangiku était bien plus fébrile et ses yeux humides brillaient.

Au bout du couloir commençait un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une bande de cinq soldats descendit. Renji reconnut ce genre d'hommes aux muscles trop épais pour être véritables et dotés d'un sourire bien trop orgueilleux. Il serait aisé de s'en débarrasser pour monter. Le but était d'abord d'ouvrir les chambres et de prendre Inemuri. Ils reviendraient s'occuper de ce couloir plus tard avec les secours de premiers soins car la plupart des prisonniers ne pouvaient certainement pas marcher.

— Tiens, tiens ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer ! Aizen nous a bien dit qu'on allait s'amuser ce soir mais pour l'instant, personne ne s'était aventuré jusque-là. Si j'avais su que j'allais attendre aussi longtemps, j'en aurais baisé une ou deux de ces cages !

« Bien trop bavard et bête » remarqua Renji. Et au vue des esclaffements de ses acolytes derrière, il s'agissait d'une bande de singes. Le chef –le plus large- tenait une batte de baseball trop grande pour lui tandis que les autres faisaient tournoyer chacun une hache grossière dans leurs mains. « Des singes qui ne manquent pas d'imagination pour être ridicules » conclut Renji dans sa tête.

— Approche, le rouge, qu'on voit c'que t' as dans l'ventre ! Quant à toi, l'traître, on te réserve un sort particulier, tu vaux très cher pour Aizen !

Le chef de la bande n'évoqua pas Rangiku mais un des deux autres hommes à l'arrière siffla en postant une main dans son pantalon. L'effet fut immédiat: Gin pointa l'arme sur le type et tira. Il tomba raide mort. La jeune femme eut du mal à mesurer ses tremblements.

— Pardonnez-nous mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser; répondit-il.

— Tu vas m'le payer, cher, sale traître ! s'échauffa le type au centre en courant, suivi de deux acolytes.

— Ichimaru ! Matsumoto ! Écartez-vous !

Aussitôt, les deux bougèrent de leur position et soudain, Renji flanqua son poing contre l'interrupteur qu'il avait remarqué dans le coin. La pièce s'effondra alors dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Immédiatement, les hommes arrêtèrent leur course et poussèrent des cris de protestation.

— Chef ! Comment on fait ?

— Idiot ! Cherche l'interrupteur !

Renji sourit dans son coin et vint prendre la main de Rangiku qui trembla un seul instant, elle aussi perturbée par la cécité qu'il venait d'imposer à tout le monde. Ils avancèrent les trois avec précaution. Le chef hurla de rage en faisant tournoyer – au son que cela faisait- sa batte de baseball autour de lui avant de la taper contre terre :

— Écoutez autour de vous pendant ce temps ! Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin !

Il y eut des coups dans le vent et des coups de hache dans le vide. Un des hommes se cogna au cadavre encore chaud qui était tombé. Le groupe des trois avança prudemment mais il était difficile de ne pas faire de bruit à un tel rythme de marche.

Tout à coup, une voix d'homme, éraillée et rauque, s'échappa de l'autre côté du couloir, depuis une des cages. Ce fut un cri. Ni de peur ni de douleur. Juste un cri. Qui faisait du bruit.

Renji écarquilla des yeux dans le noir total par surprise. Le prisonnier aurait-il compris qu'en faisant du bruit, il brouillait les pistes des assaillants ? Il eut aussitôt la réponse : les secondes d'après, une dizaine de voix s'élevèrent des cages, dans toute la longueur du couloir, pour crier en chœur. Le groupe avança avec plus d'assurance.

Le chef de la bande hurla de rage :

— Fermez-là, bande de clébards ! Et qu'on rallume cette putain de lumière !

Soudain, Rangiku trébucha sur le bras du cadavre à terre et perdit l'équilibre. Elle dévia du chemin tracé au hasard par Renji et sentit un corps le toucher.

— J'en ai un !

L'homme en question saisit une poignée imprécise de cheveux de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de crier dans le vacarme des prisonniers. Heureusement, Gin contra violemment le coup de hache -d'où il supposa l'angle d'attaque- avec l'avant-bras qui tenait son arme et en profita pour tirer dans le tas derrière lui, en prenant soin de ne pas tirer du côté des cages. Le coup de feu retentit au-dessus de tous les bruits et il sut aussitôt aux gémissements peu virils qui s'en suivirent, qu'il avait réussi. Rangiku fut libérée et le trio trouva les escaliers. Renji tira au-devant de lui dans cette obscurité et, à l'écoute du son échoué sur une porte, il parvint à se guider jusqu'à la sortie.

Quand la lumière jaillit dans le couloir, il ne restait que trois singes debout.

— Ils vont nous poursuivre ! s'inquiéta Rangiku.

— Du calme. Le temps qu'ils finissent de se disputer, nous aurons avancé; informa Renji.

Ils étaient à présent dans une vaste salle vide, tout en bois, plutôt intimidante.

— Gin ! Tu es blessé !

Effectivement, en retenant le coup de hache avant qu'il n'atteigne Rangiku, l'argenté s'était largement entaillé l'avant-bras qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Il serra sa main libre contre la plaie :

— Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. Abaraï, c'est par ici; dit-il en montrant la porte à double battant qui menait au hall de la partie privée d'Inemuri.

Rangiku fut surprise du ton dur de son sauveur mais respecta ses propos. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

En ouvrant les portes, ils couvrirent d'abord leurs arrières des deux côtés. Il y avait toujours autant d'agitation mais les combats paraissaient plutôt localisés vers l'avant, derrière les murs qui leur faisaient face. Renji était un peu perdu.

— Nous sommes bien à l'arrière de la scène et de la partie publique d'Inemuri, Abaraï. Si l'on emprunte ce couloir sur la gauche, on parviendra au hall d'escaliers qui mène aux chambres; expliqua Gin.

Le chef d'équipe acquiesça.

Ils avancèrent prudemment vers les lieux indiqués. Ils furent bientôt bousculés par deux personnes, un homme et une femme, qui courraient en se tenant la main, habillés sommairement et pieds nus. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le fameux couloir. D'autres vinrent en sens inverse, sans faire attention à eux. Ils durent slalomer entre les personnes, de tout âge et de toute couleur, qui allaient et venaient, le visage affolé ou triste. Certains pleuraient, d'autres se bouchaient les oreilles à l'entente des détonations et des cris. Le groupe passa inaperçu mais quand ils parvinrent dans le hall présentant un immense escalier de bois qui se divisait en plusieurs branches pour desservir de multiples étages, ils firent face à une réelle foule agitée. Des regards s'accrochèrent à eux. Des visages effarés ou horrifiés apparurent sur ceux qui reconnurent Gin Ichimaru et des conversations s'élevèrent quand on identifia la longue chevelure rousse de Rangiku Matsumoto.

— On bouge, maintenant; clama Gin.

Rangiku prit la tête de la marche et ils formèrent une file indienne afin de pouvoir monter l'escalier par lequel tout le monde passait.

— Ils pensent que c'est une occupation, un siège; expliqua Rangiku en jouant des coudes pour avancer; les plus rapides et les chanceux pourront bénéficier des chambres prévues pour les clients -ce sont les seules pièces qui ferment à clé- pour pouvoir se barricader… au moins un peu… d'autres ont dû trouver des cachettes.

Ils avancèrent plus ou moins lentement jusqu'à parvenir à l'étage que cherchait Rangiku. Elle se mit à courir au-devant, lâchant la main de Gin.

Elle ouvrit alors à la volée une porte. La porte de _leur_ chambre. Elle s'y engouffra aussitôt. Gin et Renji entrèrent à leur tour. La jeune femme avait pris dans ses bras deux hommes.

— Yumi' ! Shûhei !

Ces derniers eurent du mal à retenir leurs émotions en voyant la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient jamais pu savoir dans quel état elle avait été au moment de la fuite de Kaien et semblaient enfin rassurés. Rangiku passa alors à une jeune femme qui se tenait derrière Shûhei, Rukia, bien plus menue et petite qu'elle, le visage barré par une longue mèche de ses cheveux de jais. Elle la prit dans ses bras un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire : à l'aide d'une ceinture de kimono, elle accrochait une petite fille aux cheveux roses dans le dos d'Hisagi.

Mais avant de pouvoir s'enquérir de la santé de l'enfant, Yumichika poussa un râle de peur en découvrant Ichimaru au seuil de la porte.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas il est avec nous, c'est lui qui nous a sauvé avec Kaien; expliqua calmement Rangiku; Maintenant, on va vous sortir de là...

Renji, qui regardait la scène en retrait, fut sidéré. La chambre, si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, n'était qu'une petite pièce au sol en bois craquant, sans fenêtre ni mobilier exceptés les futons aux draps rapiécés au sol et une armoire sur la droite. Avec Shiba et Matsumoto, ils étaient donc six à dormir ensemble dans cette pièce qui, au passage, avait une désagréable odeur de renfermé.

Rangiku avait caressé les cheveux de la jeune enfant qui avait à peine souri en ouvrant à moitié les yeux. Elle avait l'air épuisé et avait du mal à respirer. Puis elle posa ses yeux sur Toshiro qui était alité dans un futon, une serviette sur le front.

— Il est malade… depuis hier… ça empire avec les heures; chuchota Shûhei.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour agir de manière très maternelle en soulevant l'enfant par les aisselles pour le porter tout contre elle avant de lui revêtir un gilet qui était posé sur le côté.

— On y va ! ordonna-t-elle avec une étonnante détermination.

Renji et Gin acquiescèrent et les quatre adultes en plus dans la pièce se lancèrent sur le chemin inverse.

Les choses avaient changé depuis leur passage. Les soldats d'Aizen avaient percé la partie publique pour ordonnancer le hall d'escaliers. Renji pensa alors douloureusement que ses hommes ne s'en étaient peut-être pas sortis.

— Il faut vite avancer avec la foule avant que ces types n'interviennent ! cria Renji à l'équipe.

Ils dévalèrent en file indienne les escaliers, se mariant à la meute de personnes qui montaient ou descendaient les marches. Ils virent les soldats crier et battre des hommes aux allures frêles et efféminées : ils avaient certainement tenté de se rebeller en refusant d'obéir.

Ils ne purent malheureusement que profiter de ce détournement de leur attention pour reprendre le couloir emprunté plus tôt.

Mais soudain, une voix d'homme héla dans la foule :

— Là ! C'est Ichimaru ! Le traître ! Sa tête est mise à prix !

L'équipe se mit aussitôt à courir, car Rangiku le commanda en tenant la main de Gin. Ce dernier serra les dents. Sans lui, le groupe aurait pu avancer plus sereinement. Ils attirèrent une dizaine des soldats d'Aizen dans leur course mais réussirent à les distancer. Quand ils prirent la porte à double battant donnant sur la salle de réunion, ils fermèrent et la tinrent de toutes leurs forces pour retenir les assaillants de l'autre côté.

Aussitôt, jugeant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre ainsi, Renji défit la ceinture en cuir de son pantalon. Animé par une astuce qu'il connaissait de longue date, il la passa dans les deux hanses que formaient les poignées des portes. Il fit un nœud avant d'accrocher au dernier cran la ceinture et de la passer dans la boucle.

— Vous pouvez lâchez ! On prend l'escalier !

En effet, quand le groupe se sépara de la porte, la ceinture teint la porte fermée malgré les efforts des types à l'arrière.

— Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, il faut se dépêcher ! fit Rangiku.

L'équipe prit les escaliers en colimaçon. Il n'y avait plus de bruit vers le bas, du côté de la salle en forme de long couloir. Plus il s'approchait, plus Renji était persuadé que l'équipe de singes de toute à l'heure avait disparu. Ils partiraient peut-être plus facilement que prévu. Avec un peu de chance, ils sortiraient au moment de l'arrivée de Kensei et de ses renforts.

Mais la première chose qu'il vit en pénétrant dans la salle aux cages fut la fameuse bande de mécréants, au sol, baignant dans leur sang. Les cinq.

— Attention !

Le coup de feu ne parvint aux oreilles de Renji qu'au moment où il ressentit une violente douleur lui vriller l'épaule droite. Il reconnut aisément la sensation d'une balle logée dans le muscle. Heureusement, Gin, qui avait crié une seconde avant, l'avait poussé sur le côté. La belle était destinée à son front. Il tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre les barreaux d'une des cages.

Un rire s'échappa dans le silence macabre. Tout le monde s'était figé. En face d'eux, au milieu du couloir, se trouvait un homme excentrique et maigre d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux mi-longs roses et aux lunettes colorées.

— Du calme, du calme… votre petite course m'a déconcentré dans mon travail; expliqua-t-il d'une voix claire et aiguë.

Mais sa besogne horrifia bien vite toute l'assemblée. Il se mit à tuer sans aucune émotion, à l'aide de son revolver, des innocents en cage qui criaient de peur à mesure que l'arme se baladait au hasard de gauche à droite.

Il y eut trois coups de feu en moins de cinq secondes, trois cadavres dont le sang gicla sur les barreaux des cages jusqu'aux vêtements blancs du psychopathe tueur qui affichait un grand sourire. Quand le quatrième corps tressauta de mort, Rangiku ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

— Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !

L'embout de l'arme encore fumant, l'homme répondit immédiatement :

— Il n'y a rien de plus purificateur, ma chérie… Tu veux que j'essaye sur toi ?

Aussitôt, il pointa son arme sur la jeune femme qui tenait toujours Toshiro contre elle. Gin, en si peu de temps, n'eut pas le réflexe de sortir son arme mais de se mettre devant Rangiku, les bras en croix. Le type aux cheveux roses suspendit son doigt sur la gâchette en reconnaissant l'homme qui faisait barrage.

— Ta tête est mise à prix, beau gosse…

Il réfléchit deux secondes, le temps suffisant pour que Gin ne réagisse afin de chercher son arme dans sa veste.

— Mais l'argent ne m'intéresse pas.

Le coup de feu résonna dans la pièce aussi ardemment.

— NON !

Alors que le corps grand et mince d'Ichimaru Gin retombait sur ses genoux avant d'atterrir au sol, Renji, sonné et toujours allongé contre les cages, ressaisit son arme et tira vers l'ennemi. Il voyait encore un peu double à cause du coup à la tête. Il manqua sa cible.

Rangiku vit Gin tomber devant elle et resta bouche-bée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tomba à sa suite, posant Toshiro sur le côté pour découvrir le visage de Gin caché par des mèches de cheveux. Il respirait avec difficulté. Le sang maculait sa poitrine.

— Non… non… pas ça…

Renji tira à nouveau en hurlant, encore allongé à terre, mais la balle se perdit dans le mur.

— Gin… Gin… réponds-moi…

L'assassin se mit à rire en s'approchant de Renji. Il tapotait son menton avec l'embout de son revolver :

— 5…6…7… maintenant 8… Encore une fois et le spectacle sera magnifiquement terminé; se dit-il à lui-même.

Plus loin, Rangiku pleurait en saisissant la main de Gin.

— Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Non !

Renji avait dû mal à se relever. Son épaule le faisait souffrir.

— Putain d'merde…

Il n'avait plus de balles. Le type en face de lui s'en doutait-il ? Il approchait trop vite, il n'aurait pas le temps de recharger son arme.

— Tu sais, j'ai passé ma vie à soigner des gens… à bander des plaies… à recoudre la peau…; expliqua l'homme aux cheveux roses en se grattant la tête avec le canon du pistolet; Mais je ne comprenais pas que leur mal était plus profond… que seule la mort pouvait l'apaiser… que c'était ça l'art de la médecine…

Il s'accroupit tout près de Renji en observant son arme puis son visage défait :

— Je dois encore apaiser une dernière personne…

Renji ravala sa salive. Le type rigolait. S'il étendait son bras, il pourrait stopper son geste… Il manqua de temps.

— Admire ma plus belle œuvre ! hurla-t-il.

L'homme plongea tout à coup le revolver dans sa propre bouche, tira la langue, révulsa ses yeux et ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez. Il tira. La détonation aussi proche rendit Renji sourd un instant et du sang atterrit sur lui. Le corps tomba à quelques centimètres et il ferma les yeux à la vue de la tête largement trouée à derrière, formant un vide abyssale. Il se releva dans l'instant et réprima une envie de vomir.

Le reste du groupe était figé sur place et Rangiku pleurait autant à la vue du suicide de l'homme que de l'état de Gin. Renji s'approcha du corps étendu. Il était encore conscient et n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme. Il releva une faible main pour essuyer une larme sur sa joue mais d'autres s'accumulèrent et finirent leur ascension sur son propre visage juste en dessous. Les deux se regardaient comme si plus rien n'existait autour :

— Tu es devenue forte aujourd'hui… mais j'aurais dû te sauver plus tôt…

— Non, ne dis pas ça…

— Je sais que tout ira bien pour toi…

— Non… ne me laisse pas… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait…

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres du blessé :

— Dans ce cas… dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose que moi…

Rangiku posa sans hésiter ses lèvres sur celles de Gin. Le baiser fut tendre et court. Les larmes redoublèrent. Gin pleurait aussi.

— Je t'aime, Gin.

— Merci… Je suis content…

Il y eut un silence. Puis, peu à peu, les pupilles de Gin se fixèrent et sa poitrine cessa de se soulever.

— Oh non… non…; gémit Rangiku.

Renji prit aussitôt la femme au niveau des épaules. Elle n'avait plus aucune force et ne souhaitait que pleurer sur le corps mort. Mais ils n'étaient pas en sécurité et risquaient de se faire prendre.

— On doit y aller, Matsumoto. Excuse-moi.

Renji saisit alors la jeune femme qui hurla en se débattant. Yumichika prit dans ses bras Toshiro et le groupe reprit le chemin vers la porte.

— On trouve les renforts et on vient vous libérer ! héla Renji en passant devant les cages.

Quand ils poussèrent la porte pour sortir au dehors, ils découvrirent que le vase clos que formait le quartier de Kyôka Suigetsu était plongé dans l'obscurité. L'électricité avait lâché et seuls des feux ici et là éclairent les alentours.

Renji chercha au loin de l'agitation. Il trouva alors du côté de l'entrée principale d'Inemuri un grand groupement d'une vingtaine d'hommes qui avançait avec des lampes torches. Les renforts de Kensei étaient arrivés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

Grimmjow était parti depuis un long moment avec tous les autres. Ichigo était alors resté assis sur son lit, dans la chambre d'infirmerie, à ressasser ses souvenirs, à organiser ses pensées. Mais bien vite, le silence, qu'il aurait cru agréable et rassurant, lui était apparu plus menaçant. Il symbolisait une solitude… ou plutôt un abandon. Grimmjow était parti. Ichigo se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Pour combien de temps ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait passer tout son temps avec Grimmjow. Il aimait être seul. Il préférait éviter les conversations. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise avec les contacts humains. Mais, le fait de savoir Grimmjow près de lui, dans la même pièce ou non, sentir sa présence, avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il voyait les choses ainsi : laissé à l'abandon, il était en danger mais accompagné par quelqu'un digne de confiance, il était en sécurité.

Maintenant qu'il était presque seul dans cette grand tour, même si des gardes surveillaient les lieux, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il pourrait ouvrir la porte de la chambre, et découvrir, au lieu d'un ami, son terrifiant bourreau au sourire mielleux. Comment serait-il entré ? Pourquoi personne n'aurait rien vu ? Devait-il crier pour alerter sa présence ?

Ce fut le bruit d'une forte explosion qui le sortit immédiatement de ses pensées. Pour le coup, il aurait apprécié des fenêtres afin de voir au travers ce qui se tramait au dehors. Tentait-on d'entrer dans le QG ? Aizen était-il déjà là pour venir le chercher ?

Sentant sa respiration s'accélérer et ses mains trembler, il préféra se rappeler distinctement les mots du chef de l'équipe de surveillance du QG, un certain Kensei Muguruma, qui était passé dans sa chambre plus tôt:

« Si vous entendez des coups de feu ou des explosions, le mieux serait de vous cacher au dernier étage. L'ennemi aura plus difficilement accès à vous ainsi. On bloquera l'ascenseur depuis le sous-sol. »

Des coups de feu retentirent et il y eut des cris, des ordres donnés. Ichigo jugea qu'il était temps de quitter cette chambre. Il enfila un gilet et mit ses fines baskets. Il sortit avec précaution de la chambre. L'infirmerie était déserte. Les aides-soignants avaient été sommés de quitter les lieux pour le moment.

Il utilisa l'ascenseur et se retrouva bien vite au dernier étage. Dans le hall, le silence était total. Au sommet de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, il n'entendrait plus aucun bruit de combat ou d'explosion, ce qui n'était pas forcément rassurant.

Ses souvenirs l'envahirent en longeant le couloir tapissé. Il savait quelle porte donnait sur la chambre de Grimmjow. Il entra le plus lentement possible, laissant l'odeur imprégner à nouveau ses narines, réveillant sa mémoire. Il ne se souvenait jusqu'alors que de l'odeur de la demeure d'Aizen. Il y avait là un parfum plus sauvage et masculin qui imprégnait la pièce. On pouvait en être surpris au départ mais finir par s'y attacher.

— Qui c'est ?

Ichigo suspendit tout à coup son geste, retenant toujours la poignée de la porte. Il alluma la lumière de la chambre plongée dans le noir à cause des fenêtres blindées d'armatures. La vue d'une enfant en pyjama assise près d'une panthère blanche sur le tapis circulaire de la chambre le laissa pantois. Il connaissait l'animal plus qu'étonnant de Grimmjow mais la fille ne lui disait rien.

— Je m'appelle… Ichigo…

— Oh, c'est toi que mon papa cherchait alors ! Il s'appelle Stark Coyote, tu le connais ?

Ichigo eut un petit moment de surprise. L'enfant ne ressemblait pas vraiment au commissaire et il n'aurait jamais imaginé Stark avoir une fille. Elle devait être là pour la protéger d'Aizen.

— Oui… Je le connais.

— Il y a eu des explosions… alors je suis venue ici… Et Panthera me protège ! fit-elle en souriant tristement tout en caressant le haut de la tête de l'animal qui plissa les yeux.

— Tu… tu accepterais… qu'elle me protège aussi ?

— Bien sûr ! Au fait moi, c'est Lili' !

Ichigo ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le tapis en souriant à la petite fille. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre et à espérer que les gardes soient suffisants pour en finir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Carrefour de Shibuya_

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Nnoitra surgit de nulle part :

— Tu t'montres enfin, l'bleu !

Il vint se poster aux côtés d'Aizen. On aurait pu croire à une habitude servile de se positionner près de son supérieur hiérarchique mais avec Nnoitra, il n'en était rien. Mains dans les poches, se dégageant peu à peu de la foule, remarquable par sa taille immense, il s'était mis au même niveau qu'Aizen sans même lui jeter un regard.

Grimmjow cacha son inquiétude. Il aurait prédit que Nnoitra serait à Inemuri pour surveiller le lieu de pouvoir de l'homme auquel il avait prêté allégeance. Soit Aizen lui avait caché de puissants subordonnés, soit Nnoitra n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient maintenant deux contre un.

— Connard ! Tu me salues même pas ?!

Quelques visages dans la foule des passants s'étaient retournés en entendant l'homme crier en plein lieu public.

— On ne salue que les amis, idiot.

Ce n'était pas Grimmjow qui venait de parler. Il était resté silencieux et focalisé sur Aizen. Sa colère montait en flèche à la simple écoute de la voix de Nnoitra mais il ne devait pas se déconcentrer. C'était peut-être même ce qu'Aizen cherchait : il utilisait son ancien ami pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et commettre une erreur en baissant sa garde.

C'était Nelliel qui venait de s'exprimer. Elle apparut comme Grimmjow l'avait prévu. Par précaution, elle s'était positionnée à l'arrière de Nnoitra et, en parlant, s'était accrochée à lui. De loin, on aurait pu croire à un couple où la fille se pendait au bras du garçon. En observant de plus près, on distinguait l'arme à feu que tenait Nelliel enfoncée dans les côtes de Nnoitra qui fit une grimace.

— Tiens donc, Nell'… Toujours aussi jolie…

Il réprima soudain un gémissement de douleur quand Nelliel enfonça un peu plus l'arme.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Son ton était sans appel et sa voix vibrait sous le coup de l'émotion. Nnoitra le sentit lui aussi et dévia son regard. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa venue ici.

— Laisse tomber, Nell'… C'est pas tes affaires… Va continuer à vendre tes _onigiris_.

Sur le coup, Nelliel émit un cri de colère et enchaîna une prise de combat au niveau des jambes pour faire valser Nnoitra à terre. Ce dernier se laissa faire et tomba. Elle le suivit en gardant le dessus, l'arme toujours cachée dans les plis des vêtements.

— Si tu as vraiment voulu tuer Grimm' de toi-même, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Nnoitra se mit assis. Il avait la tête baissée. Ses cheveux pendaient en avant et sa capuche cachait le haut de son visage. On l'entendit prendre une voix plus grave :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça m'fasses de toute façon…

Nelliel allait répliquer avec plus de brutalité mais Aizen la coupa :

— Jeune fille. L'heure n'est plus au traitement de faveur. Il a trahi votre confiance et aurait pu tuer Jaggerjack la dernière fois. Les raisons ne peuvent rien y changer.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez promis pour qu'il vous suive comme un clebs ?! rugit Nelliel.

— Très étonnante votre formule ! Car c'est précisément pour ne plus jouer les chiens fidèles de second plan qu'il a quitté Jaggerjack.

Nelliel aurait bondi sur Aizen si Grimmjow ne l'avait pas arrêtée d'un geste de la main. Une fois en colère, elle perdrait ses moyens et deviendrait la cible idéale pour Aizen.

— Calmons-nous; proposa-t-il; nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps.

Aizen haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin lui préparait ? Soudain, il entendit des sirènes de police. Les voitures barrèrent la voie principale du carrefour et une escouade se déplia. La foule tout autour se mit à s'interroger, à marcher plus vite et à prendre peur.

— Je vois que vous n'arrivez pas à vous défaire de ce Stark; conclut Aizen en s'efforçant de ne pas sourciller.

— Il ne fait que son devoir.

Sur ce, Grimmjow regarda sa montre. Tout allait bientôt commencer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Tout près, au même moment_

— Tu sais où tu vas ?

Cela faisait le quatrième étage d'escaliers qu'Ulquiorra grimpait et il commençait à douter de l'aboutissement de cette montée. Kaien devant lui, tenant les hanses d'un sac à dos en cuir, restait silencieux et guidait la marche. L'enfilade d'escaliers se trouvait dans un local de secours éclairé par des néons dont certains clignotaient par faiblesse et l'endroit désert était assez peu accueillant entre la saleté qui s'accumulait sur les marches et la peinture verte des murs qui s'écaillait entre deux graffitis.

On avait dû mal à se croire dans la tour des bureaux Tsutaya, emblème de modernité du carrefour de Shibuya avec ses grands écrans en façade et son revêtement en verre. Depuis le Starbucks du rez-de-chaussée qui accédait au premier étage, on voyait défiler à chaque feu vert une foule de passants sur les multiples passages piétons.

Kaien avait indiqué à l'équipe, au terme de ses recherches, que la tour Tsutaya contrôlait le réseau des immeubles autour et que s'ils voulaient se servir des écrans géants, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Ulquiorra avait été désigné pour le protéger.

— Absolument; répondit l'ingénieur informatique; la tour de contrôle des écrans doit forcément être sur le toit pour communiquer avec les autres immeubles par une sorte d'antenne.

Ulquiorra n'écouta qu'à moitié. La voix assurée de son équipier lui suffisait pour le croire. Ils montèrent encore de nombreuses marches en silence. Chacun de leur pas résonnait dans le local en un écho peu rassurant. Ulquiorra regardait sa montre comme Kaien toutes les deux minutes. Il supposait que Grimmjow et Aizen devaient se faire face quelques mètres plus loin.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte en fer ouvrant sur le toit, Ulquiorra stoppa le geste de Kaien d'une main sur son épaule.

— Je sors en premier expliqua-t-il brièvement en sortant son revolver.

Il n'y avait rien dans l'obscurité du dehors. Le vent paraissait plus fort au-dessus de la tour et malgré la hauteur, on entendait toujours la foule et le bruit des voitures plus loin. Mais pas plus d'agitation. Kaien avança donc, voyant qu'Ulquiorra baissait sa garde, et se dirigea vers la petite cabine de contrôle. Il s'acharna quelques minutes à défaire le verrou de la poignée puis à faire sauter la sécurité informatique. Il entra enfin. Ulquiorra le laissa prendre connaissance des machines pour s'avancer prudemment près de la rambarde qui entourait le toit-terrasse du bâtiment. Il scruta le carrefour mais n'arrivait pas à identifier les principaux acteurs qui devaient s'y trouver.

Tout à coup, il fut propulsé sur le côté d'un coup de genou au flanc et faillit tomber à la renverse. Il parvint à atterrir du bon côté mais vit fondre immédiatement sur lui un homme d'une carrure imposante.

« Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir ?! »

L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le projeta plus loin. Sa tête cogna contre terre et tout son poids s'était écrasé sur son épaule qu'il avait maintenant du mal à bouger pour parvenir à se relever.

— Ulquiorra !

Il entendit la voix de Kaien crier de douleur et des choses se briser plus loin, sous les coups de l'assaillant. Il se releva avec peine. Il devait se relever. Il avait pour ordre de protéger Kaien. Il fallait que le plan fonctionne, qu'ils en finissent.

Il prit son revolver en main. La porte ouverte de la cabine l'empêcha de voir ce qu'il se passait derrière mais le corps de Kaien apparut un moment dans les airs avant de s'échouer au sol en un gémissement plaintif. La masse ennemie apparut ensuite. C'était un homme haut de stature et large d'épaule, carré, doté de muscles saillants. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un sniper et pourtant il en était bien un comme en jugea Ulquiorra en remarquant le fusil et le trépied qu'il tenait dans un carquois à même son dos.

Avant qu'Ulquiorra n'ait pu le viser, il avait attrapé Kaien dont le sang maculait son visage et le pressait devant lui.

— Laisse-tomber ça, p'tit; fit l'ennemi à l'intention d'Ulquiorra qui ne pouvait se résigner à tirer au risque de blesser le hackeur.

— Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! commença à angoisser Kaien.

L'homme s'impatienta et fut gêné par les gesticulations incessantes de l'ingénieur. Il le bouscula sur le côté et écrasa son dos contre la rambarde. Kaien avait la moitié du corps dans le vide. Il ne criait plus maintenant et s'accrochait fortement au bras de son assaillant. Ce dernier regarda à nouveau Ulquiorra :

— Si tu me tires dessus, je le lâche.

Ulquiorra détestait ce genre de situation. Cela finissait toujours mal. Mais, sans qu'il ne puisse rien prévoir, alors que l'ennemi commençait à dérouler son arme à feu de son carquois, Kaien eut un regain d'énergie et de corage. Il usa de ses jambes pour pousser l'ennemi loin de lui. Ce dernier, qui ne s'y attendait pas non plus, fut déséquilibré et lâcha sa victime. L'informaticien se rattrapa _in extremis_ à la rambarde et s'éloigna en courant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Ulquiorra qui réagit au quart de tour en tirant sur l'ennemi à un point vital. Il l'entendit crier de douleur et le garda en joue en le regardant s'affaisser sur le sol.

En se retournant vers Kaien, il le vit tremblant, à terre, les yeux écarquillés sur la masse informe morte plus loin.

Ulquiorra s'avança et posa sa main sur une de ses épaules :

— Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?

— C'est rien, c'est l'adrénaline, ça va passer.

Kaien déglutit avec difficulté en se remettant debout. Ses genoux tremblaient.

— Je te demande pardon… j'aurais dû le chercher quand nous sommes arrivés sur le toit au lieu de me laisser surprendre.

L'informaticien hocha de la tête pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Ulquiorra regarda soudain sa montre avant de venir masser sa propre épaule :

— C'est bientôt l'heure, va activer ce machin…

Kaien acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cabine. Heureusement, l'ennemi n'avait pas abîmé les installations.

Ulquiorra rangea son arme après s'être assuré une bonne fois pour toute qu'ils étaient seuls sur le toit. Il entendit distinctement les sirènes des voitures de police s'approcher d'eux. Le vent se levait et les nuages noirs stagnaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un orage s'annonçait. Kaien actionna la touche « Entrée ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque les voitures de police avaient pris position sur le carrefour et éteint leur sirène, nombre de passants s'étaient déjà arrêtés pour observer la situation. Mais ce fut réellement quand les écrans de publicités colorés qui se postaient sur toutes les façades de buildings autour du carrefour de Shibuya affichèrent un écran noir que les visages trahirent une certaine curiosité mêlée à de l'angoisse. Des protestations et des questionnement s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Aizen foudroyait Grimmjow du regard :

— C'est quoi, ce cirque ?!

Le bleuté remarqua plus loin Stark sortir d'une voiture avec à ses côtés un petit homme rondelet qui devait être son supérieur hiérarchique. Il répondit:

— Vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous cacher, Aizen. Votre mot d'ordre a toujours été de ne pas laisser de trace. Vous passiez alors inaperçu dans la presse ou dans les mains de la police…

— Petit f…

— J'ai donc fait en sorte d'en chercher, des traces. Pour que l'on puisse tous connaître votre vrai visage.

Les écrans affichèrent cette fois un écran blanc.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Vous voyez, Aizen, je pense que votre plus grand défaut a été de ne croire qu'en vous et d'occulter tout le monde qui lévitait autour de votre personne. Vous n'avez même pas été capable de prévoir les mutineries de vos propres sujets…

Tous les écrans publicitaires, de différents formats, affichèrent tout à coup l'image d'une enfant. La petite fille aux courts cheveux roses était assise et paraissait effrayée et malade. Sa seule vue fit déjà réagir plus d'une personne. Toute la foule s'était arrêtée comme si le temps s'était lui-même stoppé face aux écrans.

Le commissaire en chef, près de Stark, restait bouche-bée :

— Cette petite… Elle est sur les avis de recherches… Elle… depuis…

Puis tout le monde se tut quand la petite fille des écrans se mit à parler d'une seule et même voix qui résonnait dans tout le carrefour :

« _Je m'appelle… Yachiru… Je ne sais plus mon nom de famille… ça fait longtemps que je suis ici… à peu près… trois Noëls… je n'aime pas cet endroit… La chambre est petite et il n'y a pas de jouets… Une fois, Yen' m'a fait une poupée avec des morceaux de tissus mais on me l'a prise… J'aimerais bien sortir… Ran'i a dit que je devrais aller à l'école et apprendre à lire… »_

Aizen fixait le plus grand écran, celui de la tour Tsutaya. Grimmjow se réjouissait de son expression de pure stupeur.

La foule était aussi sous le choc et ne savait pas comment réagir. S'agissait-il d'un canular ? D'une campagne de sensibilisation ? D'un coup de révolte d'une association ?

L'image de Yachiru disparut pour laisser place à deux hommes. Le bleuté se doutait qu'il s'agissait des fameux deux colocataires de Matsumoto et Kaien. Le plus maigre des deux se mit soudain à signer à l'aide de ses mains un langage qui lui paraissait propre. L'autre se contentait de le regarder et de traduire de sa voix cassée :

 _« Je m'appelle Yumichika Ayasegawa et voici mon amant Shûhei Hisagi. Nous avons atterri ensemble à Inemuri, dans cet enfer, il y a près de cinq ans. Je dois signer aujourd'hui car on m'a coupé la langue. C'était ma punition pour avoir voulu me révolter. Nous nous prostituons pour le compte de Monsieur Aizen mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Les viols et les maltraitances sont fréquents. C'est le quotidien d'Inemuri. »_

Il y eut de nouvelles protestations, des cris et des pleurs parmi la foule. La police était effarée. Les témoignages s'enchaînèrent ainsi.

« _… Rukia Kuchiki….. je dois hacker des banques et des entreprises sur ordre de Monsieur Aizen. Je sais que c'est mal… je ne peux rien faire… Nous sommes bloqués ici._ _»_

Les noms défilaient, devant des visages marqués par la douleur, la tristesse et la peur.

 _«… Ayu Kensôji… »_

 _« … Nakao Takahashi… »_

 _« … Misaki Nakamura… »_

 _« …Yuki Suzuki… »_

 _« …Akiko Ito… »_

 _« … Tenshi Kurosawa… »_

Les témoignages faisaient à chaque fois trembler.

 _« J'ai été obligé de tuer cet homme… C'était son ordre… Sinon c'était moi qui y passais… »_

 _« J'ai perdu tout contact avec ma famille et mes amis. Cette forteresse nous tient prisonniers à l'intérieur. On nous oublie peu à peu... »_

 _« J'ai cherché à sortir d'ici mais j'ai manqué mon coup. On m'a… on m'a puni… Monsieur Aizen est impitoyable. Il déteste le désordre. »_

 _« Ma meilleure amie a été enlevé, au hasard, pour donner l'exemple. On l'a emmené dans un sous-sol. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-bas… Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie. »_

 _« J'avais besoin d'argent, j'étais endetté… Mon père est malade… J'ai accepté ce marché… Je dois vendre de la drogue, le plus possible par soir. Mais je suis surveillé et je ne peux rien dire. On est dehors mais, en fait, on est toujours derrière des barreaux… »_

 _« J'ai fait de la prison une fois… Pour vols… Monsieur Aizen est venu me proposer un emploi… Je… je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était ça… Je ne peux plus sortir maintenant… »_

 _« Vous pouvez prévenir mon père ? Ça fait cinq ans que je suis ici… Il doit croire que je suis mort… Je ne peux pas sortir… Il n'y a pas de téléphone ni de papiers ici… Les clients que je voie le soir ne veulent pas m'aider… »_

 _« Je vous en supplie… sortez-nous de là… »_

Plus les témoignages s'étaient enchaînés, plus la tension était devenue palpable sur le carrefour. Quand les écrans s'éteignirent soudain, on poussa des cris de protestations parmi la foule, appelant la police à « faire son devoir », à « protéger ses concitoyens ». Des personnes s'échauffèrent tandis que d'autres, plus apeurées, cherchèrent à quitter l'endroit en courant. Des mouvements se soulevèrent et la foule commença à se dissiper dans tous les sens :

— Ne restez pas sans rien faire ! hurla le commissaire en chef à son escouade, rougi par l'émotion; arrêtez Aizen ! Et protégez Jaggerjack… cet idiot aura réussi à créer la panique dans la ville…

L'équipe se mit en action. Stark, resté près de son chef, fixait l'Ennemi resté immobile face aux écrans. Voilà ce que Grimmjow venait de produire en faisant éclater la Vérité : « la panique dans la ville », un mal pour un bien…

Lorsqu'Aizen revint à lui en quittant ses yeux d'un écran, il n'avait plus le même regard. Contre l'habituel diplomate politicien faussement chaleureux, s'était substitué une sorte d'entité maléfique. Il sortit son revolver de sa veste en voyant deux policiers s'approcher et n'eut aucun scrupule à ouvrir le feu dans la foule pour les neutraliser. Les deux coups répétés firent pleuvoir des cris de peur et de stupéfaction. L'agitation tout autour fut plus intense. La police peinait à écarter les foules des principaux acteurs de l'affaire.

Quand Nnoitra apparut trop près dans son champ visuel, Grimmjow perdit du regard Aizen pour se concentrer sur son ancien coéquipier et lui envoya une balle perdue pour le dissuader d'avancer. Mais Nnoitra poursuivit son chemin en postant un bras devant sa tête comme pour se protéger. Aussitôt, le bleuté vit Nelliel débarquer. Elle avait immédiatement réagie à sa fuite et contrôlait maintenant de son arme le grand traître filiforme. Pourtant Grimmjow ne voyait qu'un sourire transparaître sur son visage.

— Grimm' !

Ce fut quand il reçut une droite d'un ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas détecté et qu'il entendit au même moment la voix inquiète de Nelliel s'élever dans les airs qu'il comprit que Nnoitra n'avait été qu'une distraction. Il sentit tout à coup le corps d'Aizen, robuste et parfumé, tout contre lui. De sa position, il lui servirait de bouclier face aux nouveaux policiers qui avançaient vers eux. Pour finir, il sentit l'arme à feu d'Aizen taper violemment contre sa tempe droite.

— Stop !

Les policiers s'arrêtèrent effectivement.

— Tes snipers n'ont jamais reçu l'ordre de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Aizen dans son oreille; le but est de m'arrêter. Et si je te tiens ainsi, auront-ils toujours du mal à se décider ? Sacrifieraient-ils un homme pour arriver à leur fin? Je me demande ce qu'en pense la police…

Ils se retrouvèrent en peu de temps seuls sur un périmètre circulaire, entouré par les forces de l'ordre, armes en main. Stark avait crié de ne pas tirer. On avait écarté la foule le plus possible de cet homme dangereux qui venait de prendre un otage.

— Dîtes à vos hommes de ne pas approcher, commissaire ! Ou notre beau chevalier sera un peu abîmé.

Sur ce, il enleva la sécurité de son revolver. Stark s'avança parmi les policiers, lançant un regard noir à Aizen.

— C'est du bluff. Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt de le tuer.

Sur ce, il approcha dans le cercle d'un pas. Aussitôt, Aizen quitta l'arme de la tempe de Grimmjow et vint l'enfoncer dans sa cuisse droite. Il tira sans hésiter. Le sang gicla tandis que le bleuté hurla de douleur.

— Effectivement, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui en un seul morceau.

Stark recula vivement, mains en l'air, comme si cela allait effacer la balle qui avait troué la cuisse de son allié.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Aizen ?! Vous avez toute la police de Tokyo à vos trousses !

— Ma voiture n'est pas loin. Je vais tranquillement partir avec Jaggerjack. Nous passerons par son QG pour reprendre Ichigo. Ensuite, je n'aurai plus besoin de lui. Et je partirai sans histoire. Réfléchissez commissaire, vous pourriez éviter une certaine tragédie pour votre ville…

— Comment ça ?!

Aizen avait retrouvé son sourire, satisfait de voir la colère dans le visage de Stark. Pour s'expliquer, il pointa de son index tenant l'arme, un des gratte-ciels adjacents au carrefour, à quelques mètres d'eux.

— J'ai placé une bombe dans ce bâtiment, précisément. Les employés de ces bureaux sont actuellement ligotés et bâillonnés gentiment à leur chaise, à attendre que vous fassiez le bon choix, commissaire.

Stark tenait toujours en joue Aizen, par prudence, mais son esprit divaguait. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas attirer l'intention ? Et surtout, comment avait-il su que Grimmjow l'emmènerait ici, au carrefour de Shibuya ? Pourtant, il avait bien eu l'air surpris par ce qui lui avait été réservé… Il remarqua l'expression d'incompréhension que portait aussi Grimmjow. Peu importait pour l'instant des raisons.

— S'il explose, je crois que la foule que vous essayez tant bien que mal de calmer se verra aussi connaître un destin funeste.

Aussitôt, Aizen sortit de sa poche de pantalon un petit objet noir doté d'une lumière rouge qui ne cessait de clignoter à rythme régulier. Bloquant Grimmjow qui peinait à se tenir sur une jambe, transpirant sous l'adrénaline que son corps devait supporter après s'être pris une balle, il vint accrocher l'objet à la ceinture de Grimmjow. Le fermoir fit un bruit sec :

— C'est la forme miniature de la bombe qui se trouve dans l'immeuble mais elle fera bien assez de dégâts sur notre chevalier si elle explose. Pas de réticence et si Jaggerjack est éloigné de moi, il dégustera.

Aussitôt, il montra un boîtier qui permettait d'actionner les bombes. Nnoitra se mit à rire aux éclats, tandis que Nelliel se sentait aussi impuissante que Stark, regardant Grimmjow avec inquiétude. Par le calme instauré dans l'assistance, Aizen commença à reculer pas à pas, le groupe de police s'écartant sur son passage.

— Qu'est-ce que… vous attendez…; murmura Grimmjow, affaibli mais furieux; tirez dans cette bombe qu'on en finisse avec lui ! Stark ! Tirez !

Aizen raffermit sa prise sur le bleuté et enchaîna ses pas en arrière avec plus de hâte. Il rejoindrait bientôt une voiture, irait chercher Ichigo et ferait en sorte de disparaître avec lui sans laisser de trace, la police s'occupant de désamorcer la bombe qui demeurait dans l'immeuble et de sauver les otages.

— Stark ! Ne le laissez pas partir ! Tirez !

Grimmjow avait l'impression de donner toute son énergie restante dans ses cris mais personne n'avait l'air de l'entendre. Il voyait les traits de Stark crispés, rongés par le doute. Mais il devait agir, le bleuté avait fait son choix, il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Jamais il ne le laisserait s'approcher d'Ichigo encore une fois, il préférerait y passer en s'assurant de prendre la vie d'Aizen au passage.

— Tirez dans cette putain de bombe, merde ! hurla-t-il une dernière fois, faisant sursauter la plupart des personnes présentes.

Mais tout à coup, il n'y eut ni coup de feu ni douleur. Grimmjow se sentit projeté en avant et tomba à genoux, serrant les dents en sentant sa blessure à la cuisse le lancer. Il n'eut pas la force de se retenir et bascula en avant tout en faisant néanmoins attention à la bombe accrochée à sa ceinture.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder ce qu'il s'était passé et vit alors Renji, derrière Aizen. En deux secondes, il le fit perdre son boîtier, lui lança un coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou pour le faire tomber, lui tordit le poignet de son autre main pour le désarmer et finit par l'allonger sur le ventre en apposant brusquement son genou sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Aizen ne sut se défendre à temps contre le combattant expert. Pour autant, ainsi maîtrisé et à terre, il retrouva néanmoins son sourire et même se permit de rire un temps.

Renji, toujours concentré sur sa prise, joignit les mains d'Aizen dans le bas de son dos d'une seule main et, de l'autre, se saisit de son revolver laissé à terre et le chargea avant de le plaquer sur sa nuque.

— C'est fini pour vous, Aizen; déclara-t-il froidement.

— Renji…; ne sut que dire Grimmjow.

— On s'en est sorti pour Inemuri avec Kensei. J'ai donc préféré venir ici le plus vite possible…

Grimmjow sourit en lui glissant un « Merci ». Maintenant que l'adrénaline redescendait, il se demandait comment il avait puisé autant de courage à demander de mourir plutôt que de laisser glisser Aizen entre les doigts de la police. Il était maintenant soulagé que Stark n'ait pas tiré.

D'ailleurs ce dernier accourut vers eux pour venir passer les menottes à Aizen. Un homme l'accompagnait pour venir saisir le boîtier. Il se pencha ensuite vers Grimmjow :

— Une équipe de démineurs va bientôt arriver. Le mieux pour l'instant, c'est de ne pas trop y toucher; dit-il en pointant l'objet noir à la lumière rouge clignotante que le bleuté portait; il vaut donc mieux enlever simplement votre ceinture. Excusez-moi.

Grimmjow le laissa faire et se sentit libéré quand il le vit partir avec la bombe. Stark retenait Aizen debout. Ce dernier conservait un sourire, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le commissaire adressa au bleuté un regard que celui-ci comprit aussitôt : il n'aurait pas tiré.

Un rire sonore s'éleva alors dans les airs. Malgré les luminaires du carrefour, l'obscurité était de plus en plus intense. Le vent se levait. Grimmjow frissonna. Ce rire était celui de Nnoitra !

— Voilà que le plan tombe à l'eau ! Et moi, on m'oublie ?!

Le bleuté trouva la force de se relever. Il était à une petite dizaine de mètres de Nnoitra. Pourtant, il le vit distinctement bouger ses grands membres pour se libérer de la prise de Nelliel. Il la traita plutôt violemment en lui assénant un coup de coude au visage. La jeune femme tomba à terre sous la brutalité du coup.

— Nelliel !

Grimmjow saisit le revolver de Renji et avança à grands pas. La jeune femme se releva au plus vite, le nez en sang. Quand ils comprirent tous deux que Nnoitra se dirigeait dangereusement vers le policier qui tenait avec précaution le boîtier en main, ils échangèrent un seul regard. Une demi-seconde. Ils étaient d'accord. Ils en avaient parlé avant ce soir. Tous deux tendirent leur bras armé sur Nnoitra, visèrent, et tirèrent pour le stopper avant qu'il ne se jette sur le policier, rapide comme un dément, le regard injecté de sang.

Le bruit résonna en même temps que le tonnerre qui gronda au loin. Les longs cheveux noirs de jais volèrent dans tous les sens dans la lente chute de Nnoitra à terre. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd.

Grimmjow dévia son regard de la scène pour fixer le sol en serrant les doigts. Il venait de tirer sur un homme qu'il avait connu un enfant, sur quelqu'un en qui il avait eu confiance, en qui il avait vu un frère à un âge où ils cherchaient l'un pour l'autre une figure de soutien et d'amitié.

Il entendit Nelliel pousser un sanglot. Ils avaient tous deux tiré dans la poitrine. Il n'était pas encore mort. La jeune femme vint à lui en quelques pas et tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Quand il vit ses larmes sur ses joues, Grimmjow se força à avancer pour se retrouver lui aussi aux pieds de Nnoitra.

Le blessé agonisait, le souffle court et erratique. Son visage se crispait de douleur de temps à autre. Il essayait de tousser mais cela ne semblait pas le soulager. Du sang se projetait hors de sa bouche et rejoignait, en glissant sur sa peau, la tache rougeâtre qui s'accumulait peu à peu par terre.

Nelliel pleurait à présent. Elle avait rangé son arme pour prendre la main droite de Nnoitra entre les siennes. Grimmjow remarqua, assez étonné, qu'il serrait aussi en retour. Il s'accroupit lentement à cause de sa blessure de l'autre côté du corps et posa une main sur son épaule gauche.

— Grimm'… J'ai peut-être... merdé sur ce coup…

Nnoitra lui lança un regard qu'il soutint. Il ne savait plus quoi lire dans ses yeux noirs corbeaux mais la haine semblait avoir disparu. Seule se dégageait une profonde mélancolie.

— Tu merdes d'puis qu't'es un môme, Noi'…

L'agonisant émit un rire sec en souriant, satisfait de la réponse. Il avait fait de nombreux mauvais choix mais sa rencontre avec Nelliel et Grimmjow n'avait peut-être pas été aussi inutile qu'il avait voulu le croire. Il aurait dû plus en profiter.

Il entendit Nelliel sangloter plus fort. Il la regarda aussi un instant. La belle… La magnifique Nelliel… Au final, il n'avait jamais réussi à _le_ lui dire, enfant. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, lui rappeler qu'il ne méritait pas autant d'attention, mais il n'avait plus de force pour serrer sa main.

Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Nnoitra ressentit une violente pulsion à la poitrine. Il perdit son regard dans les nuages noirs.

— Saleté d'orage…

Quand les secondes passèrent dans un silence total, sans plus aucun mot, ni soubresaut, ni toussotement, Nelliel frotta les larmes de ses yeux pour voir l'expression figée de Nnoitra. Elle ne sentait plus rien dans sa main. Il était parti.

Grimmjow resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se relever en faisant une grimace à devoir s'appuyer sur sa cuisse. Il laissa Nelliel se recueillir et s'éloigna.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit Ulquiorra et Kaien arriver. Il les remercia au passage.

Ulquiorra avait remarqué que la foule s'était largement dissipée, encadrée par des agents de police qui avaient établi un périmètre de sécurité. Une équipe était entrée dans une des tours en verre du carrefour en courant, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Puis il _le_ vit enfin. Il était plaqué contre une voiture de police, en train de se faire fouiller de fond en comble par un jeune policier tremblant. Stark n'était pas loin mais écoutait un petit homme potelé visiblement passionné dans son discours.

Ulquiorra n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise ni en sécurité avec cet homme dans son environnement. Pourtant il continuait d'avancer inexorablement. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage d'Aizen. Il voulait voir ses yeux. Il souhaitait y retrouver l'expression de peur qu'il avait lui-même eu dans la salle de torture. Aizen s'était délecté de sa terreur. C'était à son tour d'en profiter maintenant.

Quand le jeune policier retourna Aizen pour s'occuper des poches intérieures de sa veste, Aizen, poignets menottés, releva enfin la tête. Ulquiorra était à moins de trois mètres. Il le vit directement. Le plus jeune, trop entêté à voir ce qu'Aizen ressentait, ne sut pas quelle expression prendre quand il croisa son regard. Mais ce fut la colère qui prit bientôt le dessus. Il avait bien remarqué une légère inquiétude sur son visage mais quand ses yeux avaient rejoint les siens, Aizen avait osé lui sourire; de ce sourire de puissant, de dominant, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver, que tout était sous son contrôle.

Tout à coup, le temps se dilata cruellement.

Alors que le jeune policier ouvrait la portière de la voiture, Aizen sauta de ses mains jointes sur le revolver de fonction que le garçon avait à sa taille. Ulquiorra vit le geste avec précision. Aizen allait lever ses mains jointes avec l'arme pour tirer dans la poitrine du policier et prendre la voiture. Stark était proche mais inattentif. Grimmjow et Renji étaient trop loin. Son cerveau fonctionna à toute allure. Il enjamba les quelques mètres qui les séparait et bondit sur Aizen comme un fauve sur sa proie.

— Ulquiorra ! cria la voix de Stark.

Un coup de feu retentit, orienté dans les airs. Ulquiorra essayait de le désarmer mais Aizen tenait bon. Le jeune policier eut un hoquet de surprise, trembla et s'éloigna à petits pas, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

Le brun profita de la faiblesse d'Aizen due à sa position pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans les jambes. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Ulquiorra se laissa porter avec lui, le tenant toujours.

— Ulquiorra, laisse-le, arrête ! cria Grimmjow en s'approchant.

Nouveau coup de feu orienté dans le trottoir. Il força sur ses muscles. L'arme fut enfin lâchée :

— Tu feras plus d'mal, bâtard ! À personne ! hurla-t-il sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Il se mit à frapper Aizen d'une myriade de coups de poing au visage.

— J'te hais… J'te hais tellement !

Ulquiorra n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Sa colère augmentait exponentiellement à chacun de ses coups. Aizen ne réagissait même pas, se laissant frapper, et rien ne pouvait lui déplaire plus. Il frappa plus fort, assis sur le bassin d'Aizen, immobile dos contre terre, ignorant le commissaire et Jaggerjack qui n'osaient pas approcher de peur de se prendre un coup. Ulquiorra incarnait un véritable monstre de colère.

Quand il entendit Aizen gémir des « stop » d'une voix fluette, il fut satisfait. Aizen avait peur. Aizen avait mal. Aizen le suppliait d'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il arrêta, il était toujours en colère. Aizen avait le visage boursouflé, bleui et rougit de sang notamment au nez et à l'arcade sourcilière. Il cachait son regard derrière ses longues mèches de cheveux. Son regard était sombre.

Ulquiorra se releva péniblement, et contempla sa destruction.

Il ramassa l'arme du jeune policier qu'Aizen avait pris et se retourna, prêt à faire face aux remontrances de Stark ou de Grimmjow. Mais, contre toute attente, Aizen l'arrêta :

— Pitié… mon garçon…

De la pitié ? Avait-il bien entendu ?! De la pitié ? En avait-il eu pour les autres ?! Pour lui ?! Il se fichait de lui. Il n'avait pas peur... Il se moquait de lui ! Son instinct lui cria l'action à faire pour se venger, pour faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ce démon.

— Meurs…

D'un geste rageur, il se retourna et pointa son arme sur le front d'Aizen qui s'était plus ou moins relevé. Soudain, il vit distinctement l'homme sourire.

Et si ce sourire… _comme si rien ne pouvait arriver, que tout était sous son contrôle._

Sur la dernière seconde, il aurait voulu suspendre son geste. Mais le coup partit presque tout seul, poussé inévitablement par toute cette rancune, cette haine, ce constat de tant de vies détruites des mains de ce seul homme.

La détonation fendit le nuage noir au-dessus de leur tête et la pluie commença à s'abattre sur l'asphalte rougi de sang et à dissiper la fumée due au coup de feu.

Sosuke Aizen gisait sur le trottoir, la tête trouée par la balle, laissant un point noir aux contours sanguinolents au milieu du front. Le regard était fixe. Un regard qui hanta Ulquiorra, sous le choc. Dans ses yeux, pas même de la peur ou de l'inquiétude mais une impression… de profond soulagement…

Ulquiorra était agacé. Fortement agacé. Il frictionna l'arme à feu contre sa tempe. Puis, finalement, il hurla sa peine et tomba à genoux, les yeux fermés, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Il se mit à frapper le revolver contre son front. Il n'aurait pas dû tirer… Il n'aurait pas dû tirer ! Et la prison dans laquelle il croupirait ? Et le délice de la peine de perpétuité qu'il aurait pu entendre lui être attribuée ? Il jeta l'arme au loin et finit par se recroqueviller près du cadavre en se tirant les cheveux.

Soudain, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer, comme un cocon chaud qui se refermait sur lui. Des mains se posèrent sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de continuer à se blesser. Ulquiorra reconnut à l'odeur le corps de Stark contre lui. Il l'attira contre lui et le caressa comme pour le réconforter. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer.

— P-Pardon…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ulquiorra. Mort, il posera sans doute moins de problème qu'à croupir en taule.

— C'était… son plan… Il voulait que je tire… Il m'a mis en colère pour ça…

Stark écarquilla les yeux. Alors Aizen aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se faire juger et finir en prison ? Quand il avait saisi le revolver du policier inattentif, il aurait juste voulu se suicider ? Empêché, il avait trouvé en Ulquiorra une manière d'achever son plan.

Et voilà qu'il était mort.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue._


	31. Épilogue

_Yo,_

 _Mes excuses pour le retard._

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _ **irkiala** : J'espère que même si cela t'a surpris, la fin t'a quand même plu. Désolée pour le retard de cette suite. Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Trolocat** : Je suis contente que les scènes d'actions t'aient plu ! Moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup Nnoitra et Gin, je compatis... J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira et te donnera un brin de réponse à la question que tu te posais. Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Guest** : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, tu as raison, jouons la carte de la sécurité ! Voilà enfin l'épilogue, bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _"Une information capitale maintenant. Hier soir, sur le grand carrefour de Shibuya, le riche homme d'affaires, Aizen Sôsuke, dont les actions fleurissaient de plus en plus, a été tué violemment, d'une balle dans la tête, par un jeune homme 'poussé volontairement à bout' selon les dires de la police en charge de l'enquête."_

Dans une grande salle, haute de plafond, complètement peinte en gris, s'étendaient des dizaines de cercueils de forme simple et de bois pauvre, sans décoration.

Grimmjow, seul vivant de la pièce, se tenait devant ce rangement strict, revêtu de noir. Mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il contemplait le funeste spectacle avec un air profondément attristé sur le visage.

 _"Une enquête bien sombre... En effet, une accusation terrible a été dévoilée à la foule peu de temps avant son assassinat. Sur les écrans géants des tours du carrefour, les passants ont pu écouter les poignants témoignages d'une dizaine d'hommes et femmes retenus contre leur gré aux mains du magnat des finances depuis plusieurs années."_

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette folie allait lui faire perdre autant d'éléments. Des morts qu'il fallait annoncer aux proches. Des tristes remerciements qu'il fallait offrir aux familles pour le dévouement du défunt à sa mission. Quelques-uns étaient des repris de justice, coupés de leur famille, ce qui facilitait les choses. Mais c'était loin d'être toujours le cas.

 _"La prison : Inemuri, présentée pendant longtemps comme un simple night-club, mais révélant de plus obscurs desseins… Aizen aurait été arrêté pour séquestration, menace et atteinte à la vie d'autrui, proxénétisme, violences physiques, sexuelles et psychologiques, trafic de drogues et organisation de meurtres. Un bien sombre tableau pour cet homme qui disait vouloir agir pour 'le bien commun du pays Japonais' préparant un 'futur radieux' pour ce dernier, lors de la dernière conférence de l'Organisation Internationale du Travail l'été dernier à Shanghai."_

Aizen avait tout détruit sur son passage. Il n'avait fait preuve d'aucune pitié.

 _"Alors qu'il allait être arrêté, il menaça de faire exploser un bâtiment entier qui renfermait dix-huit otages. Il fut abattu par l'une de ses victimes, miraculeusement échappée de son emprise et qui n'avait jamais voulu parler de son histoire à la presse par crainte de représailles. Le commissaire en chef s'exprima à chaud sur l'aboutissement imprévu de cette nuit : 'Je ne déplore pas la mort d'un tel monstre. Mes hommes avaient pour ordre de tirer au moindre débordement'."_

Mais c'est dans sa terrible dictature qu'il avait failli. Grimmjow n'expliquait pas autrement le fait d'être encore en vie. Il y avait bien eu des snipers d'Aizen ayant pour ordre de lui tirer dessus. Mais une fois le cerveau du groupe tombé, les bras gesticulaient d'eux-mêmes. Ils s'étaient évaporés dans la nature sans avoir une seule fois tenté de tirer sur lui ou sur Ulquiorra qui avait donné le coup de grâce.

 _"Inemuri fut sécurisée de toute menace et vidée de ses prisonniers, en grande partie hospitalisés en ce moment-même à l'Hôpital Général de Tokyo."_

Il avait appris pour la mort de Gin Ichimaru, comme pour son héroïsme et son soutien précieux. Rangiku Matsumoto était en ce moment-même près de son corps, dans la salle d'à côté. Elle donnerait son accord pour ordonner le début de la crémation.

 _'Coyote Stark, second commissaire, rappelle que cette enquête ne fut possible que par les efforts et les dangereuses prises de risques d'un jeune entrepreneur, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui joua les rôles d'alliés de la police de la Ville. Ce dernier n'a pas voulu répondre à nos questions."_

C'était fini. Enfin fini. Plus que fini. Aizen était mort. Certes, il fallait maintenant sonder ses affaires et dossiers et mettre à pied toutes les autres "Inemuri" qui devaient exister en Asie. Mais c'était un grand pas en avant.

 _"Pour le moment, les vidéos des écrans de Shibuya, enregistrées par les passants, passent en boucle sur les majeurs réseaux sociaux d'Internet. Un appel a été lancé pour retrouver les familles des disparus. Je vous laisse avec ces images. Attention, certains propos peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes."_

Grimmjow expira après une lente et profonde inspiration. Il resta encore une minute en silence, se recueillant, puis alla trouver la porte menant au hall du funérarium. Il trouva un vieil homme en costume qui semblait l'attendre.

— Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez commencer; accepta Grimmjow.

— Bien, Monsieur Jaggerjack.

Plus loin, Kensei était assis sur un des fauteuils de l'entrée. Une athénienne en dorure sculptée, posée juste à côté du fauteuil, faisait brûler dans sa vasque quelques copeaux de bois. Une bonne odeur s'en dégageait. Ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation des flammes. Kaien était assis plus loin et paraissait inquiet. Il regardait par moments la porte fermée de la chambre funéraire dans laquelle devait encore se trouver Rangiku Matsumoto, en train de se recueillir sur le corps de Gin Ichimaru.

Kensei se leva gravement pour regarder son partenaire. Un silence les enveloppa.

— Les familles ont été prévenues ?

— C'est en train de se faire; murmura le bleuté.

— Bien… Tu sais... Ils savaient les risques encourus… Tu as très bien mené ton équipe…

Le plus jeune hocha la tête pensivement. Puis, il ouvrit lentement un pan de sa veste noire et en sortit une petite boîte magnifiquement sculptée.

— Ta Caja Negación ?

— J'avais fait façonner une copie pour Aizen. Mais quand j'y pense… Quelle différence avec l'original ?

Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit la pierre précieuse d'une pureté éblouissante.

— Tu sais que les symboles, c'est ce qui fait tenir une société au cadre qu'ils offrent; rappela à l'ordre Kensei.

— Mh… Je sais surtout ce qu'ils poussent les hommes à faire…

Soudain, l'image de Yoruichi Shihoin lui revint en tête.

Il prit à deux doigts la pierre et, sans regret ni hésitation, la plongea dans les flammes du brûle-parfum. Le sombre minéral se mêla au copeau de bois et finit peu à peu par présenter des reflets rougeoyants.

Grimmjow entendit Kensei près de lui expirer.

— Si c'est comme ça…

Il retira une bague qu'il tenait toujours à l'index gauche. La Caja Negación y avait été finement ciselée à l'intérieur. Il la jeta aussi dans le réchaud.

— Égalité; conclut-il; si l'on veut partir sur de nouvelles bases, il vaut mieux commencer au même niveau.

Grimmjow sourit à Kensei. Un vrai sourire qui montrait à quel point il était soulagé que cette histoire soit finie.

Tout à coup, Kaien se leva de son fauteuil. Rangiku sortait de la chambre funéraire plus loin. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues encore humides. Le brun vint la prendre dans ses bras, tandis qu'un employé des pompes funèbres disparaissait derrière la porte qu'elle avait ouverte.

— Je vais les emmener à l'hôpital. Tu devrais rentrer.

Grimmjow acquiesça tandis que Kensei s'éloignait de lui. Il sortit du funérarium et apprécia l'air frais et le soleil sur son visage. Ces derniers temps, il avait eu l'impression de ne vivre que la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

 _11h30_

 _Une bouche distendue, écartelée par le canon du revoler qui tirait sur une langue pendante._

 _Des yeux révulsés, fixant le plafond, laissant voir les fines nervures bleues des deux orbes._

 _Une détonation. Terrible. Assourdissante._

 _Du sang brouillant sa vue._

 _Un corps sans vie tombant à terre._

 _Un vide abyssal creusant l'arrière du crâne._

 _« Admire ma plus belle œuvre ! »_

Renji se réveilla en entendant ses propres cris et sursauta dans le lit sur lequel il se trouvait.

— Chuut… Calme-toi Ren'… C'est fini…

Ren' ? Alors la douce voix qu'il entendait l'apaiser était… En levant les yeux, il vit avec soulagement Nelliel. Elle lui souriait et porta ses mains jusqu'à lui pour caresser son visage et sa nuque.

— C'était le type d'Inemuri… Il… Il…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini maintenant… Il n'y a plus personne à Inemuri.

Renji se reposa sur sa couche. Se faisant, il sentit une douleur lancinante dans son épaule droite. Un large bandage blanc l'enserrait.

— Reste calme et repose-toi.

Le rouge ne put s'empêcher de regarder Nelliel remonter les draps sur son torse nu. Son visage magnifique, ses cheveux verts rejoints en une épaisse natte, ses yeux pétillants malgré la gravite de son regard… Une image angélique qui lui fit peu à peu oublier l'horreur qu'il avait vécue dans les sombres cachots d'Inemuri. Il ressentait maintenant tout le poids qu'endossaient les victimes d'Aizen qui y avaient été emprisonnées comme Ulquiorra, Rangiku ou encore Kaien et ses cauchemars lui faisaient perdre pied. Inemuri n'avait été qu'un enclos de peur et de tragédie. Lui… aurait-il survécu dans cet enfer ?

Les caresses de Nelliel sur ses cheveux le calmèrent véritablement. Il ne devait plus y penser.

— J'ai dormi longtemps ?

— Tu étais à bout de forces… Tu t'es évanoui peu après qu'on ait évacué le corps d'Aizen. C'est Grimm' qui t'a porté et emmené jusqu'ici. On est le lendemain et il est bientôt midi…

Renji acquiesça.

— Où est Grimmjow ?

— Au funérarium. On incinère les corps des hommes morts la nuit dernière.

Aussitôt, Renji se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit :

— Mes hommes !? Il faut que j'y aille !

Nelliel eut bien du mal à retenir le rouge de se lever :

— Non, Renji, tu restes ici ! Et puis, ça ne sert plus à rien, c'est trop tard…

— J'ai dirigé ces équipes. Je devrais être là-bas !

La jeune femme plaça ses paumes sur le torse du blessé pour le repousser sur le matelas.

— Grimmjow s'est porté garant de prier pour eux à ta place. Reste tranquille…

Après un instant, Renji rendit les armes et se recoucha. Nelliel remit à nouveau les draps. Elle était assise sur un tabouret à son chevet. En remarquant le livre qui était posé sur le guéridon, il supposa qu'elle était là depuis longtemps, ce qui gonfla son cœur d'une certaine joie.

— Tu es… gentille… avec moi ? hésita-t-il à dire.

Nelliel, à l'entente du terme, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fuit son regard.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu es incapable de te garder tout seul… À peine arrivé ici, tu t'es mis à avoir de la fièvre. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi… Si ton état s'aggrave, j'aurai la mauvaise humeur de Grimm' sur le dos toute la journée !

Renji sourit. Avec ce bonheur d'être en vie, auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, il trouva le courage d'attraper sa main restée sur le lit. Nelliel rougit mais ne le lâcha pas.

— Nelliel. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Nnoitra. Ce tir n'a pas dû être facile.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et hocha la tête. Oui, ce tir avait été le plus difficile de toute sa vie. Il avait abattu son ami d'enfance, son frère d'adoption, ce garçon qui avait toujours été là quand elle avait été triste. Triste de ne pas avoir eu de parent. Triste de sentir le regard des autres sur soi. Triste de ne pas avoir connu un foyer chaleureux et rassurant. Cette tristesse, Nnoitra la partageait avec elle. Il avait toujours su lui remonter le moral parce qu'il connaissait la même chose.

Puis ils avaient grandi. La relation était pudiquement devenue plus distante. Les conflits d'intérêt avaient fait le reste.

Mais quand il était tombé à terre et qu'il lui avait tenu la main tout en regardant le ciel orageux, elle n'avait vu ni traître ni assassin. Juste un petit garçon triste.

— Nelliel ?

Elle lui pardonnait. C'était certainement plus qu'il n'aurait pu croire. Maintenant, elle devait tourner la page. Pas forcément l'oublier. Juste passer à autre chose. Son regard se posa sur la mine inquiète de Renji qui croyait certainement avoir dit une bêtise.

Elle lui asséna une pichenette sur le front pour lui enlever ces yeux de chiot qu'il lui adressait.

— Appelle-moi Nell', idiot.

Aussitôt, elle se pencha sur le jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Renji, complètement déboussolé, garda un instant les yeux ouverts. Nelliel vint accompagner son baiser de caresses sur ses cheveux. Il se laissa alors bercer par la douceur de ses lèvres et de ses mains en passant son bras valide autour de son corps penché sur lui.

Quand Nelliel se redressa, Renji était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle se félicita pour son effet puis soudain on frappa à la porte.

— O-oui ? fit Renji en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, peu à peu, comme pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Une tête rousse apparut.

— Ichigo ! Entre, j't'en prie ! sourit Renji.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte plus largement pour passer l'entrée mais, en remarquant la présence de Nelliel, il suspendit son avancée.

— Oh, je ne veux pas déranger…

Ce fut la jeune femme qui comprit la situation. Elle se leva, tout sourire :

— Tu ne déranges pas du tout, voyons, entre et prends ma place, moi j'ai des choses à faire.

— Euh… Nell'…; commença Renji.

— On se voit plus tard, Ren' !

Puis elle disparut, non sans cligner de l'œil en passant à côté du rouquin. Ce dernier se permit alors de venir s'asseoir, tandis que Renji se redressa tant bien que mal, malgré sa douleur à l'épaule qui le lançait dans tout le bras droit et le dos.

— Comment… tu… te sens ?

On pouvait sentir la difficulté d'Ichigo à utiliser le tutoiement. Renji préféra ne pas faire remarquer son angoisse et répondit simplement. Quand il lui retourna prudemment la question, Ichigo parut un instant déstabilisé puis, comme il s'y attendait, trouva une réponse des plus vagues :

— Ça va bien mieux. Je reprends des forces et je n'ai plus du tout mal à la cheville.

Un ange passa avant qu'Ichigo ne se lance à nouveau :

— Renji… Je voulais te remercier à nouveau; commença-t-il en se courbant poliment; tu as veillé sur moi et tu as toujours été là pour Grimmjow. J'ai souvent repensé à cette soirée où tu m'as suivi dans mon appartement la veille de mon enlèvement. Tu sais… j'ai râlé pour la forme… en vrai, après la mort de Kisuke, j'étais terrifié… Je faisais le fier mais je n'en menais pas large. Et cette nuit-là… Je me suis vraiment senti en sécurité. J'aurais dû plus en profiter… Je me suis maudis de ne pas être resté auprès de vous, avec Grimmjow... de ne pas avoir cru en ton jugement…

— Ichigo…

— J'étais persuadé… persuadé… que c'était toi derrière la porte ce soir-là…; continua-t-il, la voix plus tremblante; mon sac était prêt, je voulais partir d'ici au plus vite, revenir au QG pour être en sécurité. Je pensais… je voulais ne plus avoir peur.

Renji posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et chercha son regard :

— Je suis désolé, Ichigo, c'est ma faute… Je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux en tournant la tête de gauche à droite :

— Non, ce n'est pas ta faute… Je ne l'ai jamais cru ! C'est juste que… j'y ai souvent repensé quand j'étais chez… chez Lui…

Puis, il releva la tête et afficha un sourire triste sur son visage :

— Mais, maintenant, c'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde s'est battu pour faire tomber Son Empire et moi, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait.

— Ne dis pas ça, Ichigo. Il n'y a pas de telles questions à se poser, ni de rôle à jouer. On a chacun agi à sa manière. Tu as eu le courage de te dresser contre lui, de lui résister, et la force de nous attendre. Et puis… indirectement, c'est à travers toi que Grimmjow a puisé son énergie et a réussi à se dresser contre Aizen.

Renji ne manqua pas d'observer les petites rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues d'Ichigo avant de continuer :

— J'le connais, ce mec, il s'intéresse pas à n'importe qui, tu es important à ses yeux.

Ichigo échangea un regard avec Renji mais ne sut pas quoi répondre.

— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? osa demander le rouge.

Le plus jeune garda le silence un long moment, visiblement mal à l'aise :

— Il faut que j'en discute avec Grimmjow… Je… Je vais te laisser, tu dois te reposer.

Renji acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas plus que cela bousculer le garçon. Il le remercia de sa visite et se rallongea sur son lit tandis qu'Ichigo quittait la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Nelliel passa par le hall de l'infirmerie, elle entendit le bruit du vrombissement d'un moteur. Interpellée, elle chercha une fenêtre à travers laquelle elle pourrait voir l'entrée du sous-sol. C'était bien la voiture de Grimmjow. Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour descendre à ce niveau. Elle trouva le bleuté en costume noir au milieu du garage rempli de voitures plus ou moins grosses. Il rangeait ses clés dans sa poche de pantalon. Quand il la remarqua enfin, il lui fit un maigre sourire.

— Tu viens m'accueillir, Nell' ? Ou… il y a un problème ?

Nelliel fit « non » de la tête et ouvrit l'ascenseur une nouvelle fois. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et Grimmjow, laissant son amie garder le silence autant qu'elle souhaitait, appuya tranquillement sur le bouton menant à l'étage de son bureau.

— Je dois voir Stark.

— Grimm'…

Le bleuté tourna la tête pour voir la face sérieuse qui accompagnait la voix grave de la jeune femme.

— Mh ? la motiva-t-il d'une voix douce.

— J'ai repensé… à ce que tu m'as dit… Tu sais, avant de partir hier soir.

— Ah oui… Ce n'était qu'une idée, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression pour ça, Nell'…

— J'accepte.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux et la fixa d'un air hébété.

— Tu… Tu en es sûre ?

— Oui, Grimm'. Je vais quitter mon travail à mi-temps. Et je vais reprendre les affaires de Nnoitra.

Quand il l'entendit de sa part, il fut d'autant plus étonné. Il y avait pensé, bien sûr. Reprendre les affaires avec Kensei, avec deux piliers manquants, serait un challenge assez haletant. Nelliel leur permettrait de souffler un peu. Mais cela lui faisait endosser beaucoup de responsabilités. Non pas qu'il doutait de ses compétences, bien sûr, mais Nnoitra laissait derrière lui pas mal de tensions dans ses affaires.

— Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? chuchota Nelliel la tête basse.

— Bien sûr que si, Nell'… C'est juste que ça ne va pas se faire aussi facilement…

— Je m'en doute.

Grimmjow sortit alors une main de sa poche de pantalon pour la plaquer sur le crâne de sa meilleure amie et caresser ses cheveux verts :

— Je te remercie d'avoir accepté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, je serai toujours là pour t'aider.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant un instant. Puis, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

En entrant dans le bureau, ils retrouvèrent Stark et Ulquiorra, assis sur un des deux canapés qui se faisaient face. Alors que le premier paraissait plutôt serein, le second incarnait une certaine inquiétude. Le jeune homme ne cessait de faire trembler une jambe et entortillait ses doigts nerveusement. Sa tête baissée ne laissait pas voir son visage mais Grimmjow comprit aisément qu'il était angoissé. Mieux valait ne pas lui faire remarquer… Il ferma la porte après l'entrée de Nelliel, puis enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir près de son amie.

— Alors comment se déroulent les festivités ? dit-il à Stark avec ironie en relevant les manches de sa chemise noire tout en desserrant sa cravate de même couleur.

— Un bordel sans nom… cela me fatigue déjà. Votre idée de filmer les témoignages était bonne mais qui aurait cru que ça allait faire tant de bruits sur Internet ? On peine déjà à calmer les esclandres qui se forment à l'hôpital ou aux commissariats de police mais on ne peut rien faire contre les réseaux sociaux qui s'enflamment. Les critiques sur la sécurité du pays et les forces de l'ordre vont bon train…

— C'est un bruit nécessaire… Après tant de temps passé à ne rien voir ni rien entendre, il ne faut pas s'étonner à ce qu'il y ait de l'agitation quand la vérité éclate. Je voulais montrer les traces que laissent Aizen derrière lui, évidemment qu'ça en choque plus d'un ! Tant mieux…

— Mais, concernant les remontrances contre la police; poursuivit Nelliel; il me semblait que Grimm' vous avait laissé tous les honneurs de la victoire !

— C'est-à-dire que… les gens n'ont pas tout à fait tort, nous n'avons réagi que tardivement et, en réalité, il n'y avait que moi pour me bouger; expliqua Stark; on ne peut pas faire gober à la population qu'on s'occupe du cas Aizen depuis des lustres ! Mais bon, ça se tassera et j'espère que la police apprendra de cette erreur… À propos d'honneur, Jaggerjack, vous avez fui délibérément toute la presse et vous nous avez mis au premier plan ! Pourquoi vous n'assumez pas tout le chemin que vous avez mené ?! J'ai beau répéter que vous avez été important pour l'enquête, on vous voit simplement comme le businessman qui a donné son fric pour payer les forces de l'ordre !

Grimmjow partit d'un rire franc –qui eut le don d'énerver Stark- et chercha une cigarette dans le paquet presque fini qui se trouvait dans sa poche de pantalon. Il dégota aussi son briquet et brûla l'embout. Après avoir expiré la fumée, il conserva un sourire amusé :

— Je vous laisse la horde de journalistes, ça fait partie de vot' boulot, l'info-comm' tout ça… Et puis j'suis pas assez beau gosse pour avoir ma photo en gros sur les journaux. Je vous laisse les honneurs, _Monsieur le commissaire en chef_ …

Stark ouvrit les yeux en grand.

— Comment vous… ?

Grimmjow se remit à rire :

— J'ai écouté la radio dans la voiture en venant ici ! Votre intronisation a lieu dans deux jours, félicitations pour votre nouveau grade.

Il jura voir Stark rougir légèrement.

— Mh… peu importe… Juste un poste qui se libérait au district sud… Les nouvelles vont vite…

Nelliel rit aussi, plutôt amusée. À vrai dire, seul Ulquiorra paraissait déphasé par rapport à l'atmosphère ambiante. La jeune femme, sans plus de délicatesse, se pencha pour chercher son regard renfermé derrière la barrière de ses cheveux de jais :

— Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Tu fais la gueule ?

Elle voulut taper amicalement sur sa tête mais Ulquiorra pressentit le geste et esquiva violemment. Ses yeux d'un vert habituellement émeraude étaient plus sombres et ses sourcils froncés. Grimmjow rappela son amie sur le canapé.

— Laisse-le tranquille, Nell'…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Il a tué un homme hier soir, voilà ce qu'il a…; expliqua calmement Stark; et il craint de finir en prison...

— On a porté plainte contre lui ? L'avocat d'Aizen ou un de ses actionnaires ? demanda Grimmjow, redevenu sérieux.

— Non heureusement, tout le bel entourage de nobles autour d'Aizen est resté silencieux ou a mystérieusement décidé de quitter le pays pour un temps. Le problème en effet… c'est qu' Aizen allait être arrêté, il était donc sous l'autorité de la police. Néanmoins, comme je lui expliquais avant que vous arriviez, il s'agissait d'un acte de légitime défense. Qui aurait cru qu'Aizen se serait tiré une balle dans la tête ? Ulquiorra a pensé qu'il tuerait n'importe qui pour s'échapper. Il a agi logiquement. Un flic aurait aussi tiré. Mais…

Grimmjow commençait à comprendre l'ambiguïté. Il continua :

— Ulquiorra n'a pas tiré pour sauver autrui ou lui-même. Aizen était sans défense. Et il l'a quand même abattu.

À ces mots, l'intéressé, qui n'osait prendre la parole, frissonna.

— Exactement; poursuivit Stark; mais, en sachant le danger que représentait Aizen, d'autant plus qu'il aurait écopé à son jugement pour « crimes contre l'humanité », il valait peut-être mieux ça que le plonger dans un trou avec d'autres psychopathes dans son genre.

Grimmjow acquiesça en continuant de fumer.

— Tu risques rien, mec; rassura Grimmjow en croisant le regard d'Ulquiorra; personne ne peut t'en vouloir.

Stark hocha à son tour la tête en passant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier expira gravement un grand coup et souffla un rapide « merci ».

— Et ce que tout est… vraiment fini ? se risqua Nelliel; Aizen n'avait pas de… bras droits ?

— Ses actionnaires vont perdre des millions au démantèlement de son empire à venir. Nous les surveillerons de près; rassura Stark.

— Mais… en force armée ? reprit la femme aux cheveux verts.

— J'ai su que Kensei avait trouvé le dossier de tous les pensionnaires d'Inemuri. Notamment les tueurs à gages…; ajouta Grimmjow.

— Oui, il m'en a informé. Nous allons travailler ensemble à les arrêter un à un car la moitié a réussi à s'échapper dans la Nature. J'en fais ma priorité dès mon intronisation. Il est fort possible que ces assassins se sentent perdus à présent et ne cherchent qu'à recommencer ce qu'ils savent malheureusement faire le mieux.

Grimmjow acquiesça. Il acceptait volontiers de prendre un peu de repos après toute cette histoire et de laisser les deux hommes chasser les derniers monstres d'Aizen.

— Et au fait… Ulquiorra va vivre chez nous avec ma fille et moi maintenant; précisa Stark; juste le temps de se trouver une situation stable. Mais, à propos de Kurosaki…

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte. Grimmjow se doutait déjà de qui il pouvait s'agir.

— Je m'en occupe; répondit-il à Stark en se levant.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ichigo. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise face à tant de monde et resta à l'embrasure de la porte. Nelliel sortit du bureau en prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas laisser un « singe rouge » comme Renji trop longtemps seul. Stark serra la main de Grimmjow en annonçant qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Ulquiorra le suivit, non sans offrir au bleuté une révérence polie, le remerciant pour l'avoir protégé et abrité tout ce temps.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil. Après avoir tenté de renvoyer le sourire chaleureux que lui offrit le commissaire en passant près de lui, il se permit de regarder plus en détail le jeune homme qui s'inclinait devant Grimmjow. Il savait qui il était, on lui avait raconté. C'était lui qui avait tué Aizen.

Il était plus petit, pâle et frêle que lui. Derrière ses mèches noires, on distinguait deux grands yeux verts sur une expression faciale volontairement effacée et la plus neutre possible. Mais Ichigo vit bien plus de choses dans son regard que ce qu'il ne voulait certainement dévoiler. Notamment une profonde mélancolie.

Ils n'avaient pas le même regard, Ichigo le savait. Lui, avait subi tous les méfaits d'Aizen tandis qu' Ulquiorra s'était battu, avait réussi à s'enfuir et, au final, l'avait exécuté.

— Ichigo ? T'es là ?

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement. Ulquiorra était parti. Il y avait une odeur de tabac froid dans la pièce. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux avec Grimmjow. Et ce dernier, qui venait d'écraser sa cigarette dans un cendrier, le regardait avec un air inquiet.

— Euh… Oui…

Grimmjow prit son temps, et attendit longuement avant de poser le plus doucement possible sa main sur la joue d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ne trembla pas :

— T'as pas besoin de jouer les bavards avec moi si tu n'en as pas envie, Ichi', mais préviens-moi quand ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

Ichigo hocha la tête et se lança :

— Je voulais… te dire quelque chose.

— Mh ? fit Grimmjow en haussant les sourcils.

— Je… Je ne sais pas comment le dire avec plus de manière alors je serai direct. Il faut que je parte d'ici.

La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Ichigo avait l'air si sérieux en cet instant. Pour Grimmjow, c'était comme le laisser repartir, comme si tout allait recommencer. Il se frappa intérieurement. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de retenir Ichigo ici ! Et l'extérieur ne devait pas lui paraître si hostile. Aizen n'était plus et, dans tous les cas, il aurait une protection policière… Alors pourquoi trouvait-il au fond de lui cet immonde sentiment de vouloir le retenir de toutes ses forces… cela voulait-il dire contre son gré ?

— Cet endroit est très sécurisé et rassurant; se rattrapa Ichigo; je ne voulais pas dire que ça ressemblait à la maison d'Aizen ou à une prison… Je veux dire, cet endroit est… peut-être trop symbolique pour moi ? Si je veux avancer, il faut que je sois dans un cadre qui le permette… Et ici, les souvenirs…

— N'en dis pas plus, je comprends, Ichigo.

Il le laisserait partir. Il le laisserait vivre selon son libre arbitre.

— La police m'a proposé un logement temporaire.

Il ne voudrait pas l'étouffer de sa présence… mais être là pour lui. Était-ce si mal de vouloir le protéger et l'aider ? Contre tout raisonnement, il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il attrapa sa main.

— Ichigo… et si c'est moi qui te proposais un nouveau lieu de vie ?

Le rouquin en fut d'une certaine manière décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de sa part.

— Eh bien… Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi… Et puis, je n'ai peut-être pas les moyens de…

— Me parle pas de fric, Ichigo. Fais-moi confiance… tu veux bien voir avant de prendre ta décision ?

Ichigo ne voyait pas vraiment où Grimmjow voulait en venir. Mais, l'idée de refuser quelque chose à ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient lui faisait perdre la tête. Il accepta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Hôpital Général de Tokyo_

 _Au même moment_

Yachiru et Toshiro dormaient, chacun dans leur lit. La chambre était silencieuse et seul le bruit de leur respiration se faisait entendre. Rangiku était entre les deux couchettes, assis sur un siège, et tenait une main à chacun. Elle ne se lassait pas de les regarder. Leur visage paraissait serein et leurs pupilles s'agitaient parfois derrière leurs paupières fermées. Ils dormaient profondément. Ils étaient en train de rêver. De quoi ? D'une vie qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connue ? D'un monde imaginaire où tout était possible ?

Ils avaient frôlé la mort de près. En arrivant la veille à l'hôpital, ils furent tout de suite pris en charge. Rangiku avait laissé les autres avec Inemuri et était monté dans la voiture de Kensei avec les enfants dans ses bras. L'homme avait conduit à une vitesse effarante.

Yachiru était en hypo-tension doublée d'une hypoglycémie et n'arrivait plus la force à quelconque mouvement. Toshiro avait ouvert les yeux dans la voiture, à peine réveillé. Sa fièvre paraissait insupportable. Il tremblait de froid et suffoquait de chaud.

Les médecins avaient été plus que conciliants et des équipes avaient été appelées en renfort pour les pensionnaires d'Inemuri qui allaient les suivre. Rangiku laissa les enfants aux professionnels de santé et dut attendre près de deux heures avant de les retrouver.

Maintenant, elle ne voulait plus les quitter même si elle avait fait une exception pour Gin ce matin.

Elle entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir. Depuis hier soir, on entendait à intervalle irrégulier des exclamations, des cris et des pleurs s'échapper des chambres. Des familles se retrouvaient, parfois après plusieurs années de séparation. Une équipe de policiers travaillait d'arrache-pied à rechercher noms, adresses, numéros de téléphone et à prévenir les membres les plus proches de la victime allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Une agitation qui lui donnait le tournis. Elle avait envie de pleurer quand elle entendait des personnes se retrouver et que l'euphorie ne durait que quelques heures avant que l'ancien pensionnaire d'Inemuri alité, trop malade et trop faible, ne pousse son dernier souffle.

Kaien entra dans la chambre après avoir toqué doucement à la porte. Rangiku lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

— Tout va bien pour eux, Ran' ?

— Oui… Ils dorment et réagissent bien aux traitements.

Kaien sourit en retour et vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Yumi' et Shûhei se reposent à côté. J'ai vu aussi Rukia et Izuru. Ils vont aussi s'en tirer.

Rangiku hocha la tête, profondément rassurée. Soudain, un homme en uniforme de police poussa la porte que Kaien avait laissée entrebâillée.

— Mademoiselle Matsumoto ? Je peux vous parler en privé, s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune rousse se leva lentement, laissant à contrecœur les mains de ses deux protégés. Interloquée, elle avança prudemment près de l'homme qui l'invita à sortir de la chambre. Il ferma la porte après son passage. Ainsi dans le couloir, elle le vit regarder un calepin qu'il tenait d'une main. Il la regarda gentiment. Il était aussi jeune que lui et paraissait bienveillant et plein de bonne volonté. Néanmoins, quand il prit la parole, Rangiku trouva sa voix trop triste.

— Vous vous occupez bien des deux enfants dans la chambre, c'est cela ?

— Euh… oui, en effet.

— Je préfère dans ce cas vous le dire, plutôt qu'à eux directement. Vous aurez peut-être une meilleure manière d'avancer les choses.

L'homme se gratta la tête avec son crayon, en relisant ses notes –ou en cherchant ses mots sur son calepin-.

— Voilà, nous avons fait des recherches pour retrouver leurs familles… ça n'a pas été fructueux, à vrai dire…

Le cœur de Rangiku s'échauffa rapidement.

— En ce qui concerne le jeune Hitsugaya; commença le policier à voix basse; il vivait dans la ville avec sa grand-mère mais elle est décédée il y a un an.

Rangiku acquiesça en essuyant une larme qui allait se former au coin de l'œil.

— Pour la petite Yachiru… eh bien… ses parents…

La jeune femme espérait une bonne nouvelle. Yachiru parlait souvent d'un « papa » et d'une « maman » avec qui elle aimait jouer, l'été dans le sable, l'hiver dans la neige.

— Ils sont morts eux-aussi… D'après les informations que l'on a, ils seraient décédés la même année que l'enlèvement de l'enfant.

— Non… ce n'est pas possible…

— Je vous dis ce que l'on a trouvé, Mademoiselle… Ils ont été assassinés. Par Aizen, forcément. Peut-être pendant l'enlèvement de la petite…

Rangiku ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était si brutal. Si tragique.

— Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé… Elle disait qu'ils l'attendaient…

Le jeune policier acquiesça, compréhensif et tout aussi effaré par la triste nouvelle. Il osa ajouter :

— Parfois… on cherche à nier la vérité au lieu de l'accepter… ça a dû être plus que traumatisant pour elle… Son cerveau a peut-être tout fait pour oublier cet événement… à cet âge, vous voyez…

Il s'arrêta en remarquant les larmes de Rangiku sur ses joues, mal à l'aise. Il s'excusa et s'inclina poliment.

— Je n'en sais pas plus. À leur âge, c'est difficile de trouver des informations. Une courte scolarisation, pas de maison attitrée, pas de famille à Tokyo... Ils nous manquent beaucoup d'éléments…

La jeune femme acquiesça et le policier se retira poliment, prétextant qu'il avait d'autres nouvelles à donner aux anciens pensionnaires d'Inemuri.

Rangiku revint dans la chambre après avoir essuyé ses yeux. Elle trouva Kaien qui la regardait tristement.

— Alors ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

— Alors, ils n'ont aucune famille…; annonça-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Kaien vint prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme.

— Ça va aller… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est nous leur famille, n'est-ce pas ? Ils te voient comme une mère.

Cela fit sourire Rangiku. Oui, elle s'occuperait d'eux. Oui, elle les voyait comme des enfants. Oui, elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour les rendre heureux.

— Où… on est ?

Les deux adultes se retournèrent brusquement vers la petite voix enfantine qui venait de dire ces trois mots. Toshiro se réveillait peu à peu, ses yeux bleu-vert s'ouvraient avec peine.

— Toshiro ! Tu es réveillé !

Rangiku s'assura que Yachiru dormait toujours et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour prendre Toshiro dans ses bras, aussi délicatement que son enthousiasme ne lui permettait. Toshiro fut rassuré de sentir le parfum de Rangiku et ses cheveux qui caressaient ses joues.

— On est à l'hôpital, mon chéri… On s'en est sorti… Aizen ne nous fera plus jamais de mal… Ni personne d'autre, je te le promets…

Toshiro sentit son cœur s'affoler en voyant Rangiku et en entendant ses mots. En tournant la tête d'un côté, il vit Yachiru dormir dans un autre lit, la bouche entrouverte. Il remarqua aussi à son propre bras et la perfusion à la pliure de son coude.

— N'y touche pas, Toshiro, c'est pour te redonner des forces… Tu as été inconscient pendant longtemps… fit Rangiku en se desserrant de lui et en passant une main sur ses cheveux blancs pour les recoiffer.

En tournant la tête de l'autre côté, le garçon reconnut Kaien. Il écarquilla les yeux.

— T'es là… T'es vraiment là…

L'adulte émit un petit rire et s'approcha de l'enfant.

— Bien sûr que je suis là, bonhomme, je t'avais dit qu'on s'en sortirait tous ensemble…

Toshiro se balança sur le côté du lit pour serrer la taille de Kaien avec ses bras fins et cacher sa tête contre son ventre. Kaien lui caressa les cheveux.

— C'est fini, Toshiro… C'est fini…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _QG de Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

 _Fin d'après-midi_

Lorsqu'Ichigo sortit de la cage d'ascenseur, son sac d'affaires en main, il entendit une porte au fond du couloir grincer. Il reconnut celle de la chambre qu'il avait déjà occupée. Panthera, dans toute sa splendeur immaculée, poussait la porte pour sortir. Elle longea le couloir dans une démarche silencieuse, et sembla le reconnaître car elle se logea dans ses jambes après l'avoir senti. Ichigo en fut d'une certaine manière étonné. Cette panthère était surprenante. Il se doutait qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse et terrifiante, mais, à ce moment-là, elle ressemblait plutôt à un chat. Il osa sans peur lui caresser le haut du crâne.

Panthera finit ensuite par s'éloigner et à frotter sa tête contre la porte du bureau de Jaggerjack. Ichigo sourit et vint toquer. Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse mais que l'animal se faisait impatient, il se risqua tout de même à ouvrir. Le fauve fonça se loger vers les canapés, sur le côté de la pièce.

La salle était plongée dans une douce lumière orangée, celle d'un coucher de soleil que les fenêtres donnant sur Tokyo renvoyaient en arrière-plan. Au milieu, tout au fond, se tenait le bureau de Grimmjow, enseveli sous la paperasse et un ordinateur dernier cri. L'intéressé était assis sur son fauteuil en cuir et discutait au téléphone. Il le vit et lui fit signe de patienter. Ichigo en profita pour fermer la porte.

— Mh… On en reparle… Oui… Absolument… Merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi… au revoir !

Grimmjow raccrocha avant de lui décocher un sourire et de s'atteler sur son PC en tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

— Je suis à toi dans deux secondes, Ichigo…

Étonnamment, cette phrase lui fit un drôle d'effet au niveau du ventre et il sentit ses joues rougir. Il resta alors planté à l'entrée à jouer nerveusement avec les manches trop longues de son gilet.

Rapidement pour autant, Grimmjow finit d'écrire sur son clavier et éteignit bientôt son ordinateur. Il s'étira rapidement, classa quelques dossiers dans des pochettes cartonnées et rangea sommairement son bureau. Il prit téléphone portable, trousseau de clés et paquet de cigarettes puis se leva en s'approchant de lui. Il retrouva sa veste sur le canapé, dans laquelle il rangea ses affaires.

— Prêt ? dit-il en baissant ses manches avant de remettre sa veste.

Ichigo hocha la tête et Grimmjow lui ouvrit la porte. Il claqua ses doigts pour appeler Panthera qui fut au départ réticente.

— Tu veux qu'j't'enferme là toute la nuit, ma belle ? fit le bleuté sur le ton de l'humour en lançant un regard innocent à Panthera.

Ichigo essaya de ne pas trembler mais détourna son regard de la scène. À l'instant… les mots de Grimmjow… ce genre de discours aurait pu être celui d'Aizen envers lui. Voilà comment il lui avait parlé… Comme à un animal. Et ces menaces à lui étaient bien réelles.

Quand Panthera passa entre les deux hommes pour repartir vers les chambres de l'étage et que Grimmjow rit de la situation en fermant à clé la porte de son bureau, Ichigo revint peu à peu à la réalité. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se remette à penser à Aizen. C'était fini.

Ils partirent tous les deux pour le garage et entrèrent dans la voiture personnelle de Grimmjow, un modèle simple et discret, entièrement noir.

Le voyage dura près de vingt minutes mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Ichigo laissa son regard vagabonder sur les paysages urbains défiler à la fenêtre. Il ne ressentait ni gêne ni peur dans ce silence. D'habitude, avec Aizen, ce silence signifiait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, qu'Aizen était en colère et qu'il allait être puni. Non, ce n'était plus Aizen. C'était Grimmjow.

La voiture se gara sur un parking souterrain. Ils prirent un ascenseur puis longèrent un couloir qui n'avait que deux portes d'habitation. Le bleuté enfonça sa clé dans une serrure et ouvrit l'une d'elle avant d'inviter Ichigo à entrer le premier.

— J'espère que ça te plaira…

Ichigo hésita une seconde mais le sourire bienveillant de Grimmjow le rassura. Il se déchaussa rapidement dans le _genkan_ , et s'aventura dans l'appartement. Le bleuté alluma les lumières. Il s'agissait d'un vaste lieu de vie, très confortable sans tomber dans le luxe, plutôt grand sans être démentiel. Une magnifique vue depuis le salon rappelait la vue du bureau sur la ville. La décoration était assez absente mais l'ensemble donnait une impression minimaliste et confortable, chaude et accueillante.

Ichigo entendit alors les pas de Grimmjow derrière lui. Il se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— C'est chez toi… n'est-ce pas ?

Le bleuté parut un peu embarrassé. Il grattait ses cheveux en lui adressant une petite grimace :

— Ouais… enfin… c'est censé. Je n'y suis jamais, je passe ma vie au bureau. Alors, je me suis dit que peut-être… ça pourrait te dépanner.

Un silence s'installa. À dire vrai, Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se sentait toujours dépendant de Grimmjow. Il ne sortait pas vraiment du QG même si cet appartement n'avait rien à voir. C'était encore Grimmjow qui l'aidait. C'était toujours à travers lui qu'il survivait.

— Ça… ça te plaît pas ? J'avoue que je suis pas très fort en déco'…

Ichigo rattrapa un sourire sur son visage pour ne pas paraître grossier. L'appartement était quand même magnifique et certainement mieux que ce que la police pouvait lui proposer. Il n'y avait certes pas d'empreinte décorative, d'individualité, mais c'était peut-être la meilleure chose qui lui fallait. C'était effectivement Grimmjow qui lui proposait cet endroit de vie mais il avait de la chance d'avoir auprès de lui quelqu'un qui lui voulait autant de bien.

— C'est très bien… vraiment.

Grimmjow avait vraiment du mal à trouver ses mots. Lui habituellement beau-parleur se retrouvait le bec cloué face à Ichigo. Et avec le ventre en vrac.

— Ça te dit qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ? Je ne suis pas une trop mauvaise compagnie et ça te changerait les idées… enfin si ça t'tente…

Il vit Ichigo écarquiller les yeux un instant, l'air surpris, puis sourire de la manière la plus adorable qui soit pour montrer son approbation.

Grimmjow partit acheter des pizzas et des bières au premier _Konbini_ du coin. À son retour, ils allumèrent la télé pour regarder un film en mangeant –Grimmjow prit soin de ne pas montrer les informations du soir à Ichigo. Au départ, assis sur le tapis du salon, ils regardèrent la télé en mangeant leurs pizzas avec envie. Ichigo reprenait de plus en plus de forces grâces aux soins de l'infirmière en chef au QG et retrouvait un nouvel appétit. Grimmjow se plaisait à regarder la mine satisfaite d'Ichigo qui se régalait. Ils discutèrent en même temps. De tout et de rien, le film aidant à trouver des sujets. Le bleuté remarqua que peu à peu, Ichigo ne montra plus aucune angoisse et se mit parfois à rire ou à faire des blagues. Il était ce jeune homme souriant, dans la vingtaine, qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Avant Aizen, avant la mort d'Urahara... Et cette personnalité qu'il découvrait lui plaisait de plus en plus sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ichigo était foncièrement attachant. Peut-être que les bières l'aidaient aussi à se désinhiber et à s'ouvrir à lui. Si lui était bon buveur, Ichigo fut, au bout de ses deux bières, plus joyeux et insouciant. Pourtant, à un moment, quand le silence revint à la fin d'une conversation, Ichigo fut tout à coup plus sérieux et se mit à regarder le plafond, adossé contre le pied du canapé.

— J'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée. J'ai jamais eu d'amis à Tokyo, quand j'habitais avec Kisuke. Et après, il y a eu Aizen pour m'empêcher de vivre ma vie…

— Ichi', t'es pas obligé d'en parler…

— Je crois qu'il m'aimait; continua pour autant l'intéressé; ...pas de la bonne manière, c'est vrai, mais il voulait m'avoir à ses côtés… Il disait que je pourrais être heureux et vivre ma vie avec lui…

Grimmjow resta silencieux. Ichigo n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela. Il avait compris, à la vue des blessures sur son corps, quels avaient été les actes d'Aizen, tout à fait ignobles, mais ses paroles, il les ignorait totalement.

— Il voulait mon bonheur au tout début… Et quand il était en colère, ce n'était plus lui… Je t'assure… C'était quelqu'un d'autre… Un homme plein de haine et complètement incontrôlable.

Que voulait dire Ichigo ? Que, quand Aizen portait la main sur lui, il ne le faisait pas consciemment ? Une sorte de double-personnalité ? D'un inconscient qui prenait le dessus ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Aizen était aussi affilié à Inemuri, un terrain de jeu où il avait pris l'habitude pendant longtemps de faire vivre les pensionnaires dans la peur et la douleur. Mais peut-être qu'Ichigo ne parlait que des pires actes…

— Tu sais c' que ça cache un maniaque du contrôle ? poursuivit le plus jeune avec plus d'énergie; un putain de manque de confiance en soi… Aizen avait peur, comme moi et comme toutes les personnes d'Inemuri. Peur de ne pas être entendu, peur de se laisser surprendre, peur de n'avoir pas assez de pouvoir et de passer à la trappe dans votre monde où règne la loi du plus fort…

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Ichigo lui ouvrait les yeux sur une bien autre facette d'Aizen. Ce dernier lui avait fait tant de mal et pourtant, il était en train de lui trouver une excuse, de justifier ces actes.

— Je ne lui pardonne pas, Grimmjow; conclut Ichigo comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées; ce n'est pas plus mal ce qui lui est arrivé… je sais que je ne devrais pas souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un mais… un être autant envahi par la peur et la haine est trop dangereux… pour nous comme pour lui… il l'a peut-être compris quand il a poussé Ulquiorra à tirer.

Ichigo s'arrêta là, avant de passer sa main sur ses joues et son front réchauffés tant par l'alcool que l'émotion.

— J'parle trop…

Grimmjow nia de la tête avec un sourire tout en posant sa bière sur la table.

— J'aime bien t'écouter... et ça m'a permis de mieux cerner cet homme… Mais, maintenant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller se coucher. Je vais prendre le canapé.

Ichigo se leva à la suite de Grimmjow qui saisissait les bières vides pour aller les mettre dans la cuisine.

— Non, c'est chez toi… Dors dans ton lit; rétorqua le rouquin d'une voix plus éteinte, visiblement épuisée.

Le bleuté fut légèrement déstabilisé mais finit par acquiescer.

— D'accord mais ça ne te gêne pas qu'on… dorme ensemble ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant.

— Je vais me changer; déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, prenant son sac sur le chemin.

Une fois seul dans la petite pièce blanche, Ichigo eut besoin de passer de l'eau fraîche sur son visage afin de se sentir moins saoul et de faire disparaître les vertiges qui le prenaient. Quand il se déshabilla pour passer le pyjama qu'il avait emporté, il découvrit dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo son corps strié de blessures plus ou moins guéries. Les traces d'Aizen ancrées dans son corps. La violence tatouant son épiderme. Bien sûr que cet homme laissait des traces derrière lui…

Son dos était encore en mauvais état. Pour améliorer la guérison et hydrater la peau meurtrie, l'infirmière lui passait une crème tous les soirs. Or, maintenant, il se retrouvait seul avec le médicament en main. Il tenta de s'en étaler et réussit à moitié. Se tordre dans tous les sens était assez douloureux et, même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne pouvait pas atteindre certaines zones avec ses bras. Un dernier geste maladroit le fit souffrir et il ne put pas se retenir d'échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Il n'aurait pas cru que cela aurait autant résonné dans la pièce presque vide. Dans le silence total de l'appartement, Grimmjow avait entendu.

— Ichigo ? Il y a un problème ?

Le jeune homme avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche et fermer ses yeux avec force, comme si cela avait pu étouffer le bruit.

— Non, ça va, ça va…

Mais sa voix disait le contraire. Et évidemment, Grimmjow le comprit. Il entendit ses pas s'approcher de la porte close de la salle de bain. Puis sa voix grave et pleine d'empathie se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui:

— Ichigo… S'il y a un problème, je peux peut-être t'aider… N'aie pas peur de moi.

Grimmjow attendit quelques secondes, dans le silence le plus complet, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement. Seul le visage d'Ichigo apparut.

— J'ai besoin d'aide… pour étaler ça sur mon dos; expliqua-t-il en montrant le tube de crème.

Le bleuté lui offrit un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant et saisit délicatement l'onguent comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait bien s'en occuper.

Ichigo laissa alors la porte s'ouvrir complètement et Grimmjow put découvrir son torse nu, morcelé par endroits de blessures rougies et de bleus, notamment dans le dos. Le bleuté déglutit en s'approchant de lui, ne voulant pas que cela dure trop longtemps pour ne pas le gêner. Ichigo avait la tête baissée, le regard triste et absent. Il s'activa donc.

L'action dura une ou deux minutes pendant lesquelles l'homme d'affaires fit en sorte d'être le plus délicat possible pour ne pas faire mal à Ichigo. Un moment de silence et d'osmose que les deux sentirent rapidement au fond d'eux. À la fin, Ichigo saisit son tee-shirt uni qui lui servait de pyjama tandis que Grimmjow se lavait les mains. Ils finirent sommairement leur toilette, quand le bleuté murmura tout près du rouquin:

— On va se coucher, maintenant, d'accord ?

Un timide hochement de tête lui répondit. L'effet euphorisant de l'alcool était à présent passé et Grimmjow voyait maintenant un Ichigo bien plus silencieux, passif et légèrement angoissé quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous la couette d'un lit double. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et ne reçut qu'une réponse monosyllabique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau de larmes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée. Il sursauta quand elle claqua à nouveau, entendant derrière lui des bruits de pas s'approchant._

— _Te voilà, toi…_

 _Il releva fébrilement la tête et vit Aizen, plus sombre que jamais._

— _Je t'avais pourtant demandé de rester sage… Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Ichigo… Nous avions établi des règles simples… Mais tu as décidé de me trahir. Tu me déçois beaucoup._

 _Aizen saisit à pleine main sa chevelure et la tira soudainement vers l'arrière pour déposer un baiser sur son front et lui chuchoter :_

— _Ce qui va se passer maintenant, mon garçon, c'est entièrement toi qui l'as décidé, ne l'oublie pas._

 _Yammi apparut. Massif. Immense. Prêt à le battre sur l'ordre d'Aizen._

— _Ichigo. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?_

 _Des coups._

— _Je punis le manque de respect, tu le sais._

 _Des coups._

— _Quelque chose à me dire Ichigo ?_

 _Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il implore son pardon à genoux. Mais Yammi avait une main si grande qu'elle lui enserrait entièrement le cou comme un nœud. Il ne pouvait plus parler non plus. Sa bouche était cousue. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il atterrit par terre et Yammi le roua de coups. Puis, soudain, plus rien. Seulement une main fraîche sur son front._

« I… go… révei… a ! »

 _C'est la main d'Aizen._

— _M-monsieur… Je… Je vous en prie…_

— _« Faîtes que ça s'arrête » ? C'est cela que tu as envie de me dire, Ichigo ?_

— _Monsieur… je vous en supplie…_

— _Ce qui t'arrive, c'est toi qui l'as décidé… Petit garçon que tu es ; ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue._

« Ichi… o… ré…eille toi ! »

— _Ne me trahis plus jamais, Ichigo ; chuchota Aizen au creux de son oreille ; plus jamais._

« Ichigo ! Réveille-toi ! »

Ichigo eut l'impression de manquer d'air. D'être sous l'eau en train de se noyer. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, assis sur un lit dans une pièce à peine éclairée d'une lumière orangée, il eut l'impression d'avoir été aspiré et de retrouver peu à peu ses esprits.

— Ichi'… Calme-toi, respire ! Tout va bien, c'est fini… C'était juste un cauchemar… ça va aller…

La voix de Grimmjow, celle qu'il entendait dans son rêve. Deux bras l'enserrent. Une main caresse son dos en faisant des cercles. Un autre est logée dans ses cheveux. Il a le front humide.

Soudain, Ichigo prit conscience de la vitesse de sa respiration, du bruit que cela faisait quand il inspirait, de l'impression qu'il avait que ses poumons étaient en feu et que sa vue se troublait.

— Ichigo… Respire comme moi, écoute-moi… ça va passer…

Grimmjow l'allongea sur le lit, dos au matelas, et continua ses caresses sur ses cheveux en respirant calmement près de lui, comme pour lui montrer l'exemple. Ichigo avait au départ de grands yeux ouverts dans le vide, perdus dans une image effrayante produite par son inconscient. Maintenant, il le regardait, plein de tristesse et de reconnaissance, la peur s'effaçant lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait une respiration plus calme.

— Voilà… C'est très bien, Ichi'… Respire calmement…

Ichigo passa une main sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient formées pendant son sommeil.

— Grimm-jow…Grimm'…

Ce fut à son tour de poser ses mains sur le visage du bleuté. Il l'avait sorti de son cauchemar. Il avait supprimé Aizen de sa vue. Il le sauvait tout le temps. Il n'arrivait plus à rien dire si ce n'était son prénom, murmuré dans le silence de la chambre, entouré par l'obscurité que la lumière de chevet n'arrivait pas à repousser. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il voulait le remercier. Mais c'était comme s'il avait encore les lèvres cousues entre elles. Alors, comme pour parler, comme pour lui exprimer sa gratitude, comme pour se libérer aussi, il leva la tête et joignit sa bouche à celle de Grimmjow au-dessus de lui.

Le bleuté fut surpris mais la douceur du geste et le plaisir qui s'en suivit effacèrent tout questionnement. Ichigo l'embrassait. De son plein gré. Avec un tel naturel…

Il le laissa approfondir le baiser. Il sentait chez lui tant de volonté, tant d'amour à lui donner qu'il le prit dans ses bras en le caressant toujours. Ils se lâchèrent un moment pour respirer avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres avec douceur. Il n'y avait rien de brutal ni de sauvagement passionnel. Juste quelque chose de tendre, qui les enfermait dans une bulle rien que tous les deux.

— Ichi'… Tout va bien ? demanda tout de même Grimmjow une fois leur baiser terminé.

Ichigo hocha la tête en la reposant sur l'oreiller. Comment lui dire que ses baisers supprimaient toutes les traces d'Aizen dans son esprit ? Comment lui faire comprendre que son corps ne ressentait plus aucune douleur une fois qu'il le caressait avec autant de soins et de douceur ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il était si heureux et ému d'avoir une personne tellement bienveillante à ses côtés ?

Il l'embrassa encore. Grimmjow répondit à l'appel. Il continua ses caresses, de son visage à sa nuque, puis à ses épaules et à son torse, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Avec une extrême lenteur il souleva peu à peu le tee-shirt d'Ichigo, attendant un possible refus, une main qui couperait son geste. Mais rien ne vint et les baisers continuèrent. Il remonta simplement au-dessus du torse le vêtement et poursuivit ses caresses comme des effleurements sur sa peau qui répondait sensiblement à ses doigts.

— Grimm'… Merci, merci…

Le bleuté remarqua qu'Ichigo avait les yeux fermés et cherchait à le rapprocher au plus près de lui en le tenant fermement à la nuque. Il le câlina amoureusement.

— Je suis là, Ichigo. Pour toujours, rien que pour toi…

Ichigo trembla légèrement à l'entente de ses mots et répéta le mot « merci » avec ferveur, jusqu'à ce que le son du mot prononcé fasse écho dans leur tête.

— Merci à toi d'être là, auprès de moi, Ichigo…; murmura le bleuté dans son oreille droite.

Ichigo émit un son à la frontière d'un gémissement de plaisir au son de sa voix aussi près et à sa main sur l'un de ses tétons au même moment.

Les caresses et les baisers continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo ne sache plus où il se trouvait. Grimmjow n'en avait que faire si le rouquin ne lui rendait pas ses caresses et gardait ses mains solidement attachées à sa nuque. Seuls comptaient son plaisir et sa relaxation après le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre –et dont il se doutait du contenu- sur ce lit qu'il partageait.

Alors qu'il jugeait Ichigo prêt à aller plus loin, il baissa une de ses mains vers ses cuisses et effleura son entre-jambe. Il vit dans la pénombre orangée son amant mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il continua avec lenteur, puis posa complètement sa main sur son sexe à travers le fin pantalon de pyjama avant d'y imprimer une légère pression, commençant un mouvement de bas en haut.

Mais l'effet ne fut pas celui escompté.

— Non… Non !

Grimmjow ôta directement sa main en entendant les plaintes de la personne qu'il aimait et revint la poser sur la joue d'Ichigo qui avait ouvert à nouveau ses yeux, retrouvant une respiration plus rapide.

— Chuut… Tout va bien, Ichigo, c'est moi… J'ai arrêté, ne t'inquiète pas…

En voyant l'air un instant terrifié d'Ichigo, Grimmjow se maudit d'être allé trop vite, d'avoir cru qu'il se sentait prêt à aller plus loin. Il ne fallait rien précipiter. Ichigo n'avait certainement aucune expérience excepté le viol. Faire la part des choses entre contrainte et consentement n'aurait rien de facile.

Ichigo fuyait maintenant son regard, torturant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, visiblement gêné. Grimmjow comprit sans peine qu'il se sentait honteux de refuser alors que tout semblait aller bien entre eux.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo. Le sexe est loin d'être une fin en soi. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour être heureux avec toi, ok ?

Il pouvait deviner toutes les pensées qui devaient assaillir en ce moment même le cerveau d'Ichigo. Il prit son menton en main pour qu'il le regarde à nouveau de face et captura délicatement ses lèvres pour ôter tous ses doutes et ses peurs.

— C'est juste que, pour l'instant…; commença à expliquer maladroitement Ichigo.

— Ichigo. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Jamais.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement et sentit son cœur bondir et ses joues lui brûler. Grimmjow le reprit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Il le fit tourner sur le flanc pour lui aussi être ainsi allongé sur le lit. Instinctivement, il se blottit dans ses bras, appréciant sa chaleur, cherchant son odeur.

Grimmjow l'entendit respirer plus lentement et se détendre dans ses bras. Il redescendit son tee-shirt et le couvrit correctement par la couette.

— Je peux vraiment… vivre ici… ? murmura le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

— Bien sûr. Si tu veux être seul, je resterai au bureau. Et quand tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là…

Comme un remerciement et une douce reconnaissance, Ichigo se serra un peu plus contre Grimmjow.

— Je suis peut-être perdu parfois… mais… je suis persuadé que c'est ça l'amour. Je t'aime, Grimm'…

Le tel naturel dont Ichigo fit preuve envahit directement le cœur du bleuté qui, en réponse, embrassa sa chevelure de feu.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il continua à caresser les cheveux et le dos d'Ichigo quand il remarqua, au bout de quelques minutes, qu'il dormait profondément. Il tendit alors le bras pour éteindre la lumière de chevet. Ainsi dans le noir, il se laissa lui aussi bercer dans cette bulle qu'ils avaient formée tous les deux. Il espérait qu'Ichigo dorme en paix cette fois-ci, que tous ses cauchemars se transforment en rêves et qu'il imagine un futur à eux deux, un peu plus loin de cette violence qui avait fait débuter toute cette histoire.

* * *

 _Re-Yo,_

 _Si tu es arrivé(e) jusqu'ici, je te félicite et te remercie chaleureusement !_ _À_ _toutes et tous, merci pour votre lecture, votre suivi régulier et vos messages._ _Je suis ravie de conclure cette histoire en ayant eu un si agréable soutien. Maintenant, s_ _i tu as deux minutes à me consacrer dans ta vie que je souhaite tumultueuse,_ _écris-moi un petit retour.. Qu'as-tu aimé dans l'histoire ?_ _Une scène t'a-t-elle particulièrement plu ? As-tu eu un coup de cœur pour un personnage ?_

 _Si tu fais partie de la **masse silencieuse** (eh oui je t'ai vu), c'est le dernier moment __que l'on partage ensemble alors si tu veux me dire un petit quelque_ _chose (par review ou MP), il ne faut plus hésiter et j'en serais ravie !_

 _À_ _bientôt !_

 _Enfin..._

 _Est-ce que je publierai une nouvelle histoire ?..._


End file.
